Ghosts of Remnant REVAMPED!
by Armyrecon
Summary: Basically Greg was never in Ghosts. Instead he was in the Battlefield universe and arrived a year earlier than RADR. GRVL are second years now helping out the new students while performing daring missions. So when eight Ghosts arrive during the initiation, a new adventure arrives with reunited families and such. Made by Marinerecon and TheAssassin'sMentor, this will be awesome.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a what if scenario. What if Greg was never a Ghost and was actually from the Battlefield Universe instead of Call of Duty: Ghosts? This is what I think would happen **

_**The Siege of Shanghai**_

_**August 19th, 2020**_

_US Marines of the USPACFLT launch amphibious assault on the People's Liberation Army holding the city._

_Lance Corporal Greg Pineda _

_First Marine Division_

"Torez! Enemy mortars over behind that wall!" Sergeant Stanford shouted as US Marines rushed into the firefight. The city was in chaos with Chinese Forces duking it out with America's elite armed forces branch. Third Squad was moving up the road towards one of the large skyscrapers that sat along the waterfront area in the center of the Action Zone (AO). One of the members of Third Squad cried out, pointing at a PLA Z-10W Attack Helicopter.

"Sergeant! Enemy Helicopter six o'clock high! Its about to straf us!" The Marines looked helpless as the chopper began its run. Suddenly one Marine rushed forward with a Stinger Missile Launcher and slid to his knees. He wore the a short sleeved green MARPAT Combat Uniform shirt and long sleeved pants with a Kevlar vest covering his back and chest. He wore a green MARPAT USMC ball cap with a headset over it, acting as ear protection and a communication system. He aimed at the chopper, waiting to hear the deafening beep of the lock-on. When it locked, he fired, the force pushing him back a few inches. A white streak slammed into the Z-10W and the helicopter turned into a mid-air fireball. The Marines cheered at this as their fellow Marine got back up and turned around.

"One barbecued helicopter delivered, Sergeant." Lance Corporal Greg Pineda joked, high fiving his fellow Marines. The hispanic teen was seventeen years old, but was treated like any other Marine respectfully. His dark tan skin and smooth black hair showed his spanish side while his grey-blue eyes behind his orange Oakley combat glasses revealed that small side of Caucasian from his father's side. The Sergeant walked over to Greg and patted him on the back.

"Good job, Marine. Now lets take that tower." Stanford ordered, his Marines rushing down the street with the M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tanks and LAVs. The tanks destroyed PLA Machine Gun positions while the Marines returned the favor by eliminating all anti-armour threats, both foot mobiles and air units. Greg was taking down PLA soldiers left and right as the Marines reached the building. They stormed the lobby and crushed the first floor defenders. Stanford's squad rushed into an elevator and traveled to the top floor.

Classic elevator music droned on while the Marines reloaded their weapons and checked their ammo. Greg was whistling to the tone, earning some looks from his fellow Marines. The Lance Corporal noticed this and turned to them.

"What? I was bored. Besides its a good song." The doors opened and the Marines rushed in, weapons blazing at the PLA. Greg threw a grenade at one group of PLA and they went flying out the windows to their deaths. Another Marine counter knifed a PLA soldier, stabbing the man to death with his own knife. After moments of intense fighting, the Marines controlled the center building.

"OORAH, BABY!" Greg cheered, bumping fists with his friends while Stanford shook his head. Suddenly a large explosion shook the building, causing the Marines to stumble. One Marine looked out the window and paled.

"THE BUILDING IS COLLAPSING!" The Marines screamed as the tower collapsed down towards the waterfront. Greg tried to jump out of the building, towards the water like his other fellow Marines, but his backpack got caught in the rigging system of one of the weapons crates, trapping him inside. The last thing the Marine saw was the water approaching rapidly before he blacked out.

_**The World of Remnant**_

_**Somewhere in Menagerie**_

The village, sleepy but friendly, was quiet at night time. The Faunus here enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere despite the fact that they faced constant discrimination by humans and bigots. This particular village rested alongside a large river, which children played in all day once school was over and their chores finished. However this particular night was about to be shattered by the arrival of a new person.

Peter R. Scarletina, local high official and father of the Scarletina family, jumped from his sleep along with his wife and two teenagers by the sounds of a large rumble, screeches of twisted metal, and splashes in the river. In fact, the entire village was awoken by this and everyone got outside with flashlights and weapons.

"Peter! There's something in the river!" One villager, a dog Faunus named Davis, pointed out, flashing his light onto something. It was a body of a PLA soldier, bullet holes riddling his chest. However the villagers had no idea who they were, but they spotted more bodies floating around. Some of them wore the black and grey uniforms of the PLA soldiers while others sadly bore the MARPAT colored uniforms. People began to pull out the bodies which lead to Velvet Scarletina, Peter and Usagi Scarletina's daughter and new accepted Beacon Academy applicant, to discover the large chunk of a building still intact. Curious about the nature of the ruins, Velvet decides to swim over to it and take a look inside.

At the same time Velvet entered the building, Greg woke up underwater, still trapped inside. He began to struggle to escape, his oxygen supply dangerously low as he tried to reach the surface. Velvet spots the struggling Marine just as he runs out of oxygen and slowly starts to black out again. Greg swore he saw someone swimming towards him before he lost consciousness for the second time in a row today.

_**Three Days Later...**_

"...So where do you think he's from?" A voice echoed around Greg as the Marine starts regaining his senses.

"I have no idea, but his uniform matches that of the camouflaged men. I think they belong to a group called the USMC. No idea what that name means though." Another voice replied.

"Well looks like this USMC and PLA must have been fighting over something. Maybe we can ask him when he wakes up."

"But we have no idea if he will hurt us when he wakes up. For all we know, this USMC could be racists."  
"Oh, so you would have left him to drown. Throw him back into the river after Velvet saved him?"

"No. You're right, Davis. I just don't like it that we have a human here especially if it means our families will be at risk."  
"Don't worry. I'm sure it will be fine. Now lets greet our survivor. He's waking up as it is." Greg finally opened his eyes, groaning as he sticked arm out to shield his face from the harsh light. In front of him stood two men he has never seen before. Not that it mattered to him, because he was more concerned about his fellow Marines.

"Where am I? What happened in Shanghai? Did we win?" Greg questioned, confusing the two men. The villagers had no idea what the Marine was talking about. However they did know that there was no such place in Menagerie called Shanghai and definitely nowhere else in Remnant.

"Whoa. Easy there, sir. You've been out for over a few days now. We thought we lost you when you were pulled out of the river. If it hadn't been for Velvet, it might have happened." The first man replied. He wore black slacks, a black belt, and a short-sleeved button up shirt with a nametag on his right shirt pocket that said "Davis". He had white skin and black hair that was kept trimmed and short.

"River!? I thought that it was the East China Sea that Shanghai was along! Speaking of which, does anyone know who won the Siege of Shanghai?" Greg asked worriedly starting to get out of the hospital bed. He spotted his uniform and gear, cleaned and neatly stacked on a chair near the bedside. He threw off the hospital gown he was wearing and started to put the familiar gear.

"Uh, about this Siege of Shanghai. There is no Shanghai here. And we never heard of the East China Sea before either. In fact, you're in the small village of Pleasant in the country of Menagerie." This statement caused Greg to look at them with a look of disbelief as he finished putting on his clothes and gear.  
"Sure...Then I suppose you fight soulless creatures and have people walking around with animal ears and tails. Look, the only way I would believe that I'm not in China anymore is when I see those things….happening?" Greg trailed off when he noticed the second set of ears on top of the men's heads. Davis had a set of dog ears while the other guy had rabbit ears on his head. The Marine's jaw dropped in disbelief momentarily until he recollected himself.

"Now will you listen to us or do you need more proof to make you believe us, human?" The second man questioned sternly, not enjoying Greg's presence here. He wore a brown suit with a white undershirt and a red tie. He had white skin with brown hair and blue eyes that glared at Greg with unhappiness. Greg sighed at this before looking around for his weapons.

"Look. I appreciate it that you've taken care of me when I was out. I'll make sure to send you guys some help when I reach the rest of USPACFLT. They'll make sure that you'll get evacuated before the PLA attacks your village." Greg replied, finding his M4A1 Assault Rifle and his Stinger Missile Launcher. He slings the Stinger onto his back while keeping his rifle out. The rabbit eared man groaned in frustration while Davis released a quiet sigh. The Marine walked out of the room and down the hall, passing many confused people along the way. Greg silently noted that everyone here except for him had animal ears and, sometimes, tails. However for all the Lance Corporal knew, he had just arrived in a town that has a thing for cosplay or animal traits.

Once he walked out of the small hospital, he tried using his mobile GPS strapped to his left arm. The GPS failed to pick up any connection, claiming that there were no satellites active. Greg dismissed it as damage from being thrown into the water and decided to use the sun as his guide. The Marine started walking east, finding the river nearby. He spotted the piece of building he was trapped and thought for a moment. Wouldn't the building simply sink into the waterfront instead of floating away since it was made of concrete and steel? Suddenly a girl around his age caming running towards him, waving with a worried expression written all over her face.

"Wait! Don't leave! I wanted to see if you were alright!" The girl called out in a Australian accent as she reached Greg. She was about his height with chocolate eyes and long brown hair. Her skin was a flawless white while she had a pair of brown rabbit ears on her head. She wasn't bad looking either with her body. She wore white skinny jeans, white Converse tennis shoes, and a red short sleeved t-shirt. However it didn't matter since Greg gets easily flustered when speaking to girls around his age.  
"Well I'm alright thanks to your doctors. However I do wish to met the person who saved my drowning butt from the water. I think that one of the men inside that their name was Velvet." Greg replied, stammering slightly as he let his M4A1 rest in its sling. The girl perked up with this and smiled.

"That would be me. I'm Velvet Scarletina. I rescued you a couple of nights ago when I decided to investigate the piece of ruins you were stuck in. I'm glad I found you in time." Velvet replied, earning a bigger blush from Greg. He was surprised that this girl was able to drag him out of the water especially since he had that Stinger Launcher on his back. Speaking of which.

"Could you please back up for a second, Miss Scarletina? I almost forgot to check something." Velvet complied as Greg removed the Stinger and tipped it downward. Confirming his suspicions, a bucket full of water rushed out of the missile launcher. Greg sighed at this, knowing he would have to either disassemble the Stinger to painstakingly clean it or he would need to find a new weapon. And since he didn't have a missile cleaning kit on him, it would have to be the later choice.

"Well this is useless now. Can't use a waterlogged Stinger unless I wanted to really kill myself now." Greg mumbles, tossing the damaged launcher to the ground. Wondering why he would toss the tube away and also to ask if he was planning on staying, Velvet began to speak to the young man again.

"So will you be staying here for awhile with us, mister…" Velvet trailed off, not knowing the name of the teen she rescued. Greg turned around and gave her a small smile while blushing.

"I'm Lance Corporal Greg Pineda. Third Squad, Fourth Platoon. First Marine Division. And no, I'm not staying. I have to reach the rest of the invasion force at Shanghai before the PLA tries to retake it if the city was secured." Greg introduced himself, making the rabbit eared girl even more curious. Truthfully she's never heard of a group called the First Marine Division, but the way he said it made it sounded like he was in the military. Problem is that there was no military group that had a Marine group except for Vytal. Even then, they only call themselves the Vytal Marine Corps, no divisions or anything of the likes from what her friends have told her.

"I hate to tell you this, Mister Pineda, but there is no Shanghai or a First Marine Division here in Menagerie. And who exactly is the PLA?" Greg sighed again. Obviously these people were so deep into China isolated that they created their own world.

"Its China's military. The People's Liberation Army. Liberation my ass though. More like People's Oppression and Cruelty Army if you ask me." Greg muttered the last two sentences, looking out of the corners of his eyes to see if there were any PLA supporters here. Seeing that there were none, he felt a little bit more safe despite keeping his guard up. Velvet tilted her head in confusion at the muttering, looking so adorable in Greg's opinion.

"Look, Mr. Pineda. I hate to break this to you, but there is no such thing as the People's Liberation Army here nor has there ever been one. In fact, there isn't even a country thats called China on Remnant." Velvet replied, making the Marine frustrated. It seemed that she also has no clue of the war between China and the United States of America.

"Seriously, this joke is getting on my nerves now. You people are hiding important news about the war which I really need to know. In fact, why is everyone in your village wearing animal ears or tails anyway? Is this some kind of cosplay event or something?" Greg asked, walking up to Velvet and began moving his hand through her hair. This action made Velvet feel extremely uncomfortable, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"W-w-what are you doing!?" She stuttered, shocked by Greg's actions. Since she was little, humans have picked on her by pulling her hair or ears and joking about their state of reality. However Greg's actions were nothing compared to the bullies. He simply moved his hand through her hair between her rabbit ears.

"Trying to find the band that goes to your fake ears. Where is it anyway?" Greg replied, slightly unaware about the fact that Velvet was a Faunus. Suddenly an eighteen year old girl walked up behind Velvet and pulled hard on her left ear. Velvet screams in pain, causing Greg to jump back and look at this newcomer. The girl had black hair with emerald green eyes that showed ill-intent to the rabbit girl.

"Well, well. Look who we have here. Its my favorite animal, Velvet. I still can't believe these ears are real. No matter. It just shows you how much of a freak you are." These words made Velvet start to tear up in her eyes and feel saddened. Suddenly there was a loud smack and the eighteen year old fell to the ground with a black eye. The bully looked up with her good eye to see Greg Pineda standing over her.

"Funny how you call her a freak when the real freak is right on the floor in front of me. Look, bitch. I don't care who you are nor do I want to know, but if you hurt my friend like that again, there will be hell to pay. Got it, bitch?" Greg threatened, loudly chambering a round into his M4A1 on purpose. The girl sneered at the Marine, getting back up onto her feet. She was taller than the two teens by a foot at least and looked very strong. However, Greg was trained by both his father and the Corps not to let anyone stop him no matter what their size was. That and the fact he could use a bunch of martials arts and hand-to-hand combat maneuvers to fight them.

"Oh. Look what we have her. Another animal lover here in Menagerie. How sad that you would associate yourself with these freaks. Why betray your own kind for those animals?" The girl arrogantly demanded which Greg promptly replied with his answer.

"I ain't betraying no one, bitch! I'm protecting the innocent!" With that, the Marine punched the girl right in her nose, breaking it. The teenager let out a small cry of pain before running off elsewhere. Velvet looked at Greg with amazement and surprise. No human had stood up for her before like he just did. Greg turned around and started to walk off again. Velvet rushed over to him again with a thought bugging her.

"Wait, Mr. Pineda! Why did you stand up for me back there? We barely even met each other and you still stood up to Rachel like that!" Velvet exclaimed, causing the Marine to stop. It was a few seconds before the Marine turned around with a friendly grin on his face.

"Because you saved me first off. I wouldn't dare leave someone to fend for themselves like that secondly. Third, no one deserves to be bullied because of their looks or race. And finally, it's what friends do." Greg replied, causing Velvet to blush in excitement and internal happiness. For the first time in her life, a human of all things had called her a friend. Either Greg Pineda was different or he has no clue of where he truly is.  
Speaking of the said Marine. While Velvet was thinking about her first human friend, Greg decided to look up at the sky to see if he could find any distant smoke or puffs of smoke from the fighting. However what he found in the sky shocked him greatly. He fell to his knees as he gaped up at the sky. Velvet noticed this and was about to ask what was wrong when Greg shouted loudly, his arms in the air and the M4A1 on the ground.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!?" Greg shouted at the shattered moon, barely visible in the day lit sky over Remnant. This was the wake call that the Marine needed.

*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield 4*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield Four*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*

"So. Let me get this straight. I'm in the country of Menagerie on a planet called Remnant who is inhabited by soulless creatures called Grimm, humans and people with animal traits called Faunus, who are discriminated in a way similar to the African Americans right up until after the Civil Rights Movement. I got that so far. What else am I not getting?" Greg questions to himself, his hands supporting his head as he sat at the table. He was currently in the dining area in the Scarletina household with Velvet sitting across from him. The family decided to allow the Marine to stay with him until he could find somewhere to go. Usagi Scarletina, Velvet's mother, set down a glass of water in front of the Marine, who in return politely thanked her. Her husband, Peter R. Scarletina, sat next to both Greg and Velvet on one of the table ends, reading the newspaper.

"Pretty much. However you might want to include the discovery of your stubbornness and ignorance of this world as well, Mr. Pineda." Peter commented, flinching when he received a rap on the head with a wooden spoon from his wife.

"Peter, be nice. Don't be so rude to our guest here. I can easily make you sleep on the couch if you keep this up." Usagi threatened, silencing her husband for a while. Velvet looked at the Marine and decided to ask a few questions while she had the chance.

"So where are you from, Greg?" This caused the teen to sit up straight and look at the rabbit Faunus across from him.

"Oh. Well, I'm from a city called San Antonio which is in a state called Texas which is also part of a country known as the United States of America which also happens to be on a planet called Earth." Greg replied, sighing when he thought about his home. It had been a couple of months since he was assigned to the First Marine Division over in the Pacific Ocean. He missed his home greatly despite the fact his mother and father disappeared off the face of the planet. To this day, he has no clue what happened exactly to his parents. He had been moving between foster families ever since he was little. He had the unfortunate luck of getting either ones that absolutely hated him or just didn't want him for too long. The last family he was with enlisted him in the USMC just to get rid of him. Not that he minded since its always his goal to become a Marine.

"I never heard of those places before. Then again, we do live Remnant though so that explains why. Anyway, why were you looking for a place called Shanghai anyway?" Velvet asked as Greg took a sip of water. Greg swallowed it before speaking again.

"Well, some PLA leader tried to kill a political candidate that would change the government of China from communist to democratic and then to blame it on the US, a democracy that's always wanted to have every communist country to become a democratic country. Well the idea worked for a while until the democratic leader was rescued alive by Tombstone of the USS Valkyrie. The PLA went down with his ship in the Suez Canal, but apparently the PLA have more leaders that persuaded the people that their new hope was still dead. So we invaded Shanghai as a start to our new campaign against Communist China. Hence the reason I wanted to find my way back to Shanghai." Greg answered, just as Velvet's brother, Orion Scarletina, walked into the room. Orion was like Velvet with the exception of short brown hair and being of the opposite gender. He wore blue jeans, a red shirt, and a black leather jacket. Velvet had introduced her brother to the Marine and, after talking to each other, realized that Greg was an okay person in his books.

"Hey, Greg. Some of the villagers went back into the building and recovered a couple of crates that belong to you. We're keeping them in the police station if you want them." Orion pointed out, which the Marine politely thanked him for. Greg started to get up, grabbing his hat, headset, and orange Oakley combat glasses off the table.

"Well, I better go see what exactly they recovered from the weapons crates. I want to find something to replace that broken Stinger in case I need an enemy vehicle to knock out." Greg explained, placing his hat and glasses on before sticking the headset over it. Greg reached over and picked up his M4 that leaned against the wall nearby. "I'll be back soon so don't worry. I won't run off again like I nearly did today."

Greg walked out of the house, shutting the door behind him. As he started to go down the street, he took peculiar notice of how everyone was running inside their homes and locking the doors once their families managed to get in. He thought that maybe that they were scared of him only for a while until a loud roar echoed through the streets. Greg looks forward to see this huge bear-like creature with black fur and a boney red and white mask over its face. And by big, it was huge as in a five-hundred pound beast that towered over ten feet high on all four legs.

Greg, knowing that this thing was bad news pulls, rests the M4 on its sling and pulls out a detonator and a C4 charge. The beast roars at the Marine before charging. Greg rushes at the beast as well, the two practically about to collide with each other. The creature raised its right arm to maul the Marine with its call, but Greg pulled something else that was crazy yet creative. He slid under the bear thing and ends up standing a few feet behind it, clicking the detonator with his finger. The C4 explosive under the bear thing explodes, blowing apart the beast into chunks. Greg, however, spots a couple of werewolf things down the street and pulls out his M4 to attack them.

The wolves charge at him as the Marine pulls down the trigger. A couple of them fall to his fire before he ran dry, trading his Carbine for his M1911 pistol. He kills a few more werewolf things before using his knife to stab the last one in the face that was going to slash him from behind. As the beast slumped over dead, Greg pulled his knife out of its skull and used its fur to wipe it clean. Meanwhile a blonde woman with glasses walked down the street, looking indifferent as she approached the young Marine. Greg looked around and noticed many families leaving their homes and having expressions of awe on their faces. Even Velvet was amazed by it.

"It seems we have a potential new recruit, Glynda." A voice commented to the woman who turned around to look at him. The man was gray haired with glasses and a green coat on. He held a cane in one hand and a coffee cup in the other. Glynda sighed and pulled out a foldable screen.

"When do you want me to set up the interview, sir?" The man smiled as he took a sip from his mug.

"How about now?"

*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield 4*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield Four*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*

"Thank you for allowing me to store these weapons crates in your basement, Mr. Scarletina. I know that its going a little too far with the idea of moving in for now so I will try to find a place to stay soon." Greg thanked, Mr. Scarletina shaking his head at the idea.

"No, Gregory. You don't have to worry about a thing really. You can stay with us as long as you need. Besides, I have no other choice or else I will sleep on the couch for a year." He replied, shivering in fear at the mention of the punishment. Greg snickered at this reaction, glad that he was still a teenager and not married yet. The two started back up the stairs and arrived in one of the house's hallways. Mr. Scarletina stayed behind to lock the door while Greg headed for the kitchen.

"Hey, Velvet. I was wondering if….Who are you two?" Greg asks when he sees the man and woman sitting at the table with Velvet. The man was drinking from a coffee mug while the woman was doing something on an Ipad like device. Velvet looked up and smiled at Greg.

"Greg. I want you to meet the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin. Its a place where they teach people to become Hunters and Huntresses in the fight against the creatures of Grimm. They would like to talk with you." Velvet replied cheerfully, causing Greg to raise an eyebrow at her before sitting down at the table. Ozpin took a sip from his mug before setting it down on the table.

"Young man, what is your name?" The man asked, causing Greg to stand at the position of attention. He couldn't help it since he was trained as a Marine, not a regular teenager.

"Lance Corporal Greg Pineda of the First Marine Division, sir." Greg replied, causing the two adults to look at him with a surprised expression across their faces. The woman had a sweatdrop run down behind her head as she cleared her throat.

"We understand that part already from Ms. Scarletina here. We want to know where you learned how to fight like this." The woman held up her device which played the fight between Greg and the forces of Grimm from today. Greg rubbed his head at this sheepishly as he began to explain.

"Well I was trained at Parris Island before assigned to Third Squad under Sergeant Stanford, the squad leader and my training instructor as well. Now, Stanford was a straight up sadist. I mean I loved the guy in a respectful non-homosexual way. He taught me all the tricks in the book, saved my life multiple times, but was a very sick man." Greg replied, shuddering at the memory of Stanford crushing a cat in his hand so hard its head actually popped off in a shower of blood. Then there were stories about how he raided brothels in Mexico while working as a police officer and stole the money while both enjoying the hookers and shooting anyone who had a complaint about it.

"I see… Mr. Pineda. Since you have no clue about where you landed, I will make you a deal. I want you to attend my academy and learn the ways of becoming a Hunter. And before you ask, Hunters and Huntresses are the protectors of the innocent who battle against crime and the creatures known as Grimm. You already fought against the Grimm and proven yourself a well-rounded individual who puts the safety of others ahead of your own safety. In return to attending the academy, I will help you understand the knowledge of Remnant and its society while having people find a way to send you back to your own realm. This is a decision that you can make with no repercussions whatsoever." Ozpin offered, causing the Marine to think. Truthfully if he was going to be staying here for a while then it would be best to be able to be trained on fighting more efficiently in this world as well as understanding its cultures. Besides, Ozpin wanted him to attend an academy that would teach him these things while helping Greg get home and back into the war. Making his decision, Greg looked up and spoke to the headmaster.

"When do I ship out?"

*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield 4*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield Four*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*

"Wow….." Greg, along with many other students including Velvet and Orion Scarletina, gaped in amazement at the city of Vale from his view on the transport airship to Beacon Academy. The Marine would be lying if he said this wasn't surprising to him. He looked out the window like a child on his/her first time in an airplane. It was breath-taking and awesome.

"Oh look! There's the market district to the west side." One girl pointed out, the area below an open air market with various people, both human and Faunus purchasing foods and other goods without any trouble.  
"Oh my! Look at the park! It has so many people there! Must be awesome to visit on the weekends!" A boy cried out, the park teeming with kids and teens of all ages. They were playing various sports, games, or listen to their friends playing to musical instruments. This made Greg want to go into town and find a guitar to play when he had free time.

"Oh. Now theres a store I would like to visit sometime." One voice caught the trio's attention as they looked at the source. The voice belonged to a girl around their age with fair skin and short dark brown hair. She had wavy locks on one side of her face, varying in color from dark brown to red. Her clothes consisted of a cocoa-colored long shirt with a dark brown corset. She wore long dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a black belt with golden spikes. Above it, she has on another cream-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle and what appears to be a drape of black skirt on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown high-heeled leather boots with buckle. This also includes a number of accessories, such as a gray shawl and bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of sunglasses. Finally she holds a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandolier strap. The girl turned to the Marine and looked at his appearance as if she was planning on making him a new look.

"My, my. You look like you need a new style, boy. Probably some light blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a plaid button up over it, preferable left unbuttoned, and white and black sneakers. Yeah, I think that would be your style." The girl points out, surprising Greg about how correct she was.  
"How did you… You know what. Never mind that. Anyway, my name is Greg Pineda and these two twins are Velvet and Orion Scarletina." Greg introduced, to which the girl shook their hands in return.

"A pleasure to meet you three as well. I'm Coco by the way. I couldn't help but notice your clothing looks more old fashion military wise." This comment made Greg look down at himself before looking back up at Coco.

"Old fashion? This is the latest USMC issued equipment as of now. We don't have a much technological advances in armor and uniforms as your society, but we sure as hell have a fighting force to be reckoned with." Greg replied, Coco smirking at the Marine in amusement.

"Relax, boy. I'm only voicing the observation of my point of view. Besides, the advanced and sleek armor design of the Atlas and Vacuo military make the user more reckless while rugged and battle-ready combat gear your USMC and the Vytal Marine Corps use makes you more efficient by reminding you of your constant weaknesses thus making you more tactical wise and skilled. Besides, I think it looks good on you anyway." Coco explained, the last part causing Greg to blush. Velvet suddenly felt unhappy for an unknown reason when Greg was blushing at Coco's compliment. Suddenly a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch appeared on the hologram TVs.

"Greetings, new initiates. I'm Professor Goodwitch, teacher at Beacon Academy. It is here where we will make you into the hunters and huntresses of the future. You shall all report to the auditorium for an assembly speech, given by the headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin. Welcome to Beacon Academy."

_**Present Day (One Year Later)**_

_**Beacon Academy**_

"Man, I can't believe my little brother managed to get into Beacon a year early of graduation from Signal. Can you believe that, guys?" Greg Pineda questioned his teammates as they waited in the front of the academy for the airship to arrive. The Marine, now eighteen-years-old and a second year at Beacon, wore the style of clothing that Coco had once said suited his style. He had on blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a plaid blue button up over it left opened, his tan Marine Corps ballcap on his head, and black and white sneakers on his feet.

"Meh. Ye best hope Miguel doesn't screw up at this academy. Last thin' ye need is ye brother embarrassin' ye." Pyromaniac and Explosives user Leland "Boom-Boom" Batista commented, earning a glare from his partner Randi. The Irish accented teen had brown hair, pale skin, and blue eyes that tended to show a mischievous hint to his personality. The boy wore khaki long sleeved pants with a web gear belt around his waist with pouches, a khaki button up shirt, a white t-shirt to go underneath it, a khaki fatigue cap over his head, and black combat boots. A bandolier went across his upper body while a patch on his left shoulder sleeve showed a picture of a bundle of dynamite, a grenade, and a brick of C-4 in the center.

"You know, Leland. Sometimes you can be rather pessimistic while trying to be humorous." Heiress Randi Jackson of the PMC group, Jackson's A-Teams, pointed out, her arms crossed at her friend and partner. The girl held the record of being the hottest girl at the academy as well as the largest set of boobs. She had brown silky hair that went down past her thin waist line, sun-tanned skin, and bright green eyes. Her clothing consisted of short cargo pants, a tight black tank top, and brown boots. This wasn't her actual combat uniform but it was a secondary one. Leland turned to his partner and grinned at her.

"Oh really now? Well let me remind ye who doesn't have ta worry aboot lads gropin' ye massive breasts because ye of the opposite gender. Remember, lassie?" Leland retorted playfully, going behind Randi and gently squeezing her massive assets on her front side. Randi blushed furiously before turning around and punching Batista in the face. The pyromaniac fell to the ground, a bruise forming on his cheek and a large smile across his face.

"Why does Leland always do that to Randi?" Velvet Scarletina asked, shaking her head at the couple who seemed to love each other yet constantly tease the other. She had gotten taller but was still four inches shorter Greg's height, despite the long rabbit ears on her head. She currently wore blue skinny jeans and a red t-shirt with a white rabbit face on the front. About a month ago, she and Greg had announced to her family and his long lost family that they were officially a couple and loved each other greatly. Peter Scarletina, being the protective father he was, pulled out his shotgun and fired a round into Angelica Pineda's, Greg's mother's, SUV as a warning. It wasn't until after Usagi Scarletina threatened to make him sleep on the couch for an entire year and hit him with a frying pan did he apologize for shooting up the car. Angelica, however, talked with Velvet and both came to an agreement that Velvet would never cheat or hurt her oldest and reunited son in any way or else she would be in serious trouble with the La Tejana, again Greg's mother, of the Los Tejanos vigilante group.

"Because they love each other in a strange way. Love makes you do stupid things really. However its worth it if it makes them happy." Greg answered, looking up to see the airship landing in front of the second year students. The main door of the craft opened after touch down, releasing the new initiates into the academy grounds. Greg immediately spotted his sixteen year old little brother, Miguel Pineda, walking and talking a blond seventeen-year-old boy in a suit of white armor with a red cape tied behind him. Miguel looked up and saw his older brother standing with his team. The young hispanic smiled and ran up to Greg, using his semblance of reaction time and speed to tackle at his brother.

"BIG BROTHER!" Miguel cried out, tackling Greg to the ground with a massive and fast hug. The two brothers laughed as Greg got back up and placed Miguel in a headlock while rubbing his knuckle into his head.

"What have you been up to, little bro?" Greg asked, letting Miguel go as the younger Tejano tried to fix his black hair. The boy wore a black duster with grey chest armor underneath it and a grey long pants. Black cowboy boots covered his feet while a black cowboy hat was in his right hand. On his belt were two pistol holsters for his twin .357 Revolvers named Quick and Draw.

"Well I was at this mall, when suddenly the White Fang show up and begin demanding everyone to go into this small store for control. However I was in the restroom while they gathered up people so I took them out one at a time and rescued the hostages. Then this blonde lady named Goodwitch approached me and took me to see Headmaster Ozpin. We talked and then he offered me a chance to go into his academy a year early. Isn't that so cool? Oh and also mom says that she wants grandchildren from you and Velvet as soon as you guys graduate." This last bit of information made Velvet and Greg blushed while Batista bursted out laughing. The blond boy who was talking to Miguel looked at the academy, amazed by its sight, that he failed to notice a girl in red bump into him, sending him crashing into a luggage cart filled with crates.

"Watch it, you idiot! Don't you have a idea how delicate these things are!" A voice shouted at him, the fact that it was insulting him made the blond get back up and, after helping up the dizzy girl onto her feet, turned to the girl who yelled at him.

"Hey, I'm sorry, alright. I wasn't watching where I was going and fell over your luggage. So no need for name calling or yelling, miss." The boy replied, failing to calm down the girl in white. The girl in red stood next to him as the girl in white opened a case and pulled out a vial of Dust.

"Do you have any idea of dangerous this stuff is? I swear that this is worth more than ten of you, you dolt!" As she continued ranting, she shook the container around, failing to realize that it was leaking. The girl in red tried to fight back a sneeze that was about to happen, but was rapidly failing. The blond boy noticed this and quickly grabbed his sword out of his sheath and transformed the sheath into a shield in front of him just in time as the girl sneezed. The result was an explosion of fire, ice, and lightning in a cloud of smoke, causing everyone of Greg's team and Miguel to cough and wave their hands to clear the smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal the white girl and the red girl covered in soot while the knight had his shield covered in black soot but remained unscathed.

"Well thats something ye don't see every frickin' day." Batista commented, earning a nod from his partner. The blond knight turned the shield into its sheath form and slid the sword back in while the girl in white glared at the red hooded girl.

"Look. I'm sorry, princess." Red replied when suddenly a girl in black with amber eyes walked up to the group.

"Its heiress actually. She's Weiss Schnee of Schnee Dust Company, the largest producers of Dust…." The girl started off, making Weiss smile confidently. However Black clothed girl wasn't finished yet. "The same company who uses force labor and questionable background deals."  
"Why...I...Argh!" Weiss screamed in frustration before storming off, leaving behind a snickering girl in red and the white knight. The heiress was about to push past Team GRVL when Weiss recognized the PMC heiress right in front of here. "Why, Randi. Its nice to see you again. I hope that this brute named Leland isn't giving you any trouble."  
"Washboard!" Batista coughed insultingly, causing Weiss to blush and cross her arms over her chest protectively. Not that she had much of a chest anyway. Batista grinned at the Schnee heiress and began his teasing. "So, Ice Queen. 'ows the family doin'? Aye haven't been able ta write ta ye guys ever since me father's last trip ta the hospital. By the way, is he alright?" Weiss held back her boiling anger as she shaked his head at Batista.

"My family is doing fine, Leland. And as for your father, he is still paralyzed from the waist down. No matter how many times the doctors tell us, we refuse to give up on him." Weiss replied, making Leland sober in guilt and depression. He was responsible for causing his father the loss of the use of his legs. If only he hadn't planted a bomb in the mine for the White Fang suicide bomber that lied to him.

"Anyway. Lets get all of you to the auditorium for Ozpin's speech so vamos!" Greg changed the subject, pushing Weiss along much to her protest while the red girl and the white knight followed behind the second year team. Unknown to anyone at Beacon, they were about to receive some surprising visitors tomorrow at the initiation, both new and one familiar face that a certain set of twins haven't seen in a long time.

**Hey, guys. Marinerecon here today, presenting you the first chapter of Ghosts of Remnants REVAMPED. While Mentor was recovering from an accident involving a guy that attacked him and his girl with a knife (Yes, I believe the prick with the knife was arrested by the Mounties.), I got this idea of changing it to where it could fit the canon of the show RWBY. So I made Greg Pineda come from the Battlefield Universe while his father transported himself back into the Ghosts universe. Why you ask? You'll find out in the next chapter. Anyway, so Team GRVL and COFY are second year teams like in the series of RWBY. If you can figure out who is in place of Velvet on Team COFY then I will congratulate you. Anyway I don't own Battlefield, RWBY, or Call of Duty at all. Only my OC's and a few ideas. Don't worry, Team RADR will arrive in Remnant in the next chapter. Marinerecon out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Meet the Ghosts**

**South America**

**July 21, 2027**

"Listen up, Ghosts! Today we will be assaulting the last Federation stronghold. The Feds have built a massive fortress on the ruins of Machu Picchu high in the mountains. Since they have heavy Anti-Air capabilities and the fact there is no clear way to get tanks up there, its up to us to go in and open the front door for the Air Force. Now there have been reports of underground catacombs and Federation tunnel systems that connect with each other leading to a secret escape route for the Feds. We'll go through that route and once inside the base we blow the route to prevent any of their officers from escaping. So any questions? No. Good. Let's move out, Ghosts." Captain Deuce Anderson ordered, pulling his mask over his face as the eight Ghosts moved through the jungles.

A soft clink sounded out as one of the men lifted his dogtags to his face to look at them. He clenched them tightly in his hand. After so long. After so much bloodshed, this was happening. The Federation was on the run and they were finally going to stomp them out once and for all.

A light nudge was given to him snapping him out of his trance. He looked over with his dough brown eyes to be met with pale blue eyes. "You okay there, bro?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just fine, Alex," He replied while ruffling his blond hair as a small smile forged onto his face.

Alex just grumbled at him as he lightly nudged his older brother's left arm. "How's the arm, Raiden?"

"Better than most days," Raiden replied. He wiped the sweat off his face and pulled down his mask.

Captain Anderson looked at the lightly guarded secret entrance through his binoculars. There were a couple of Federation soldiers as well as two assault exo users down below. The Ghost Captain wore a woodland camouflage uniform and his mask pull over his head. His Exo-suit whined silently as he got back up onto his feet.

"Fourteen Federation soldiers down below. Two assault class exo suit users as well. Charlie, Raiden. You're up. Take them down." The assault users nodded before getting up to attack the guards below.

Raiden readied his custom M4A1 assault rifle in hand with a hybrid sight, grip and a detachable silencer which he will be using for the current situation. "Silent. Let's do this right," Raiden said to his elder Ghost.

"You lead the way, Raiden," Charlie told him as their Exo suits wired a bit before settling down.

Raiden nodded before pulling the bolt of his rifle. The two made their way towards the guarded entrance with the soldiers laughing and talking to each other. Seeing one that was diverging from the group, he slung his M4 back and pulled out a knife. He let out a low whistle. That was enough to catch his attention. The Federation soldier Exo user readied his gun to investigate. But he didn't expect a hook to be latched into his chest. He was pulled towards a bunch of bushes and was engulfed in them. That's when he saw something shiny before it impaled him into his neck. "One Exo user down," Raiden whispered as he set the corpse down gently.

Meanwhile the rest of the Ghost slowly crawled up through the bushes silently approaching the guards from the jungle. Charlie, with a black beanie on his head, threw a tomahawk right into the skull of the other exo user. The man went down right as the Ghosts popped up and killed the rest of the guards with suppressed weapons.

"Good job, Ghosts. Now lets hide the bodies and set up some explosives on the entrance. We can't let anyone get us from behind." Deuce ordered, seeming somewhat distant right now. He wondered how his son were, each in a separate world to keep them safe. He felt guilty about Greg though. The boy was separated from his mother and was left on a different Earth as an orphan. He hasn't told anyone about his sons or his wife, keeping his actual origins a secret.

Derrick nodded as he went with Charlie to set up the charges to blow up the entrance of the tunnel. "Setting charges," He called out to them. His Exo suit was a custom built just for him with more armour plating on him since he was wearing a Specialist Exo suit. It also contained hidden surprises as well, courtesy of a cousin of his which works a part of Atlas Corporation.

"Let's get going before we're left behind, Charlie told him.

"I hear ya. Just another charge," Derrick told him as he placed one last C-4 charge on the wall. "And we are gold."

"Into the tunnels, Ghosts! Lets move!" The eight charge into the tunnel and moments later it exploded, collapsing the entrance. The fall of the Federation was about to be complete.

"Stay sharp, Ghosts. Expect anything lurking in these tunnels." Deuce orders as Nate aims his SCAR with a tactical light attachment down the tunnels. The Ghosts were moving cautiously down the passages towards their objective. The tunnel system reminded the Captain of the sewers he actually went through to find a Russian warhead in Iraq being armed by the Iraqis under Saddam Hussein in the first Gulf War.

Derrick muttered something French as he held his KSG-12 high above. "I don't like this place. It gives me the creeps."

Raiden nudged him as he followed their CO closely. "Cut it. We're taking the Federation down. We can complain all we want once we're done. But keep your head in the game. Rick, anything on your sonar?"

"Remind you of your Delta Force days, eh Captain?" Logan brings up as the group approaches a metal tunnel up ahead. Deuce nodded before holding up his fist, signaling the Ghosts to halt. He pointed to Rick and Derrick and motioned them to check the tunnels ahead for hostiles.

Rick looked at Derrick and the two nodded as they got their weapons ready as they walked on ahead. Rick had his M249 SAW at eye level as they moved forward. "It's not like anybody's home here. They're probably upstairs fighting against our boys."

Raiden just nodded at his CONas he slung his rifle and crouched down. He slowly made his way to the young Federation soldier who was oblivious to him. Slowly getting behind him, he tapped on the soldier's shoulder. He turned around only to get a hard punch to the face from the Ghost. It was a hard punch thanks to the Exo-Suit Raiden was wearing. He fell forward but Raiden managed to catch him. He propped him up against the wall and felt his pulse on his neck. He still had it. Taking out a roll of duct tape, he ripped a piece off and covered his mouth.

After sticking the knocked out trooper in one of the nearby janitorial closets, the Ghosts continued forward until the reached an open doorway under one of the bridges for the outdoor area which was most of the surface. There were buildings and SAMs all over the place, but the biggest concern was with all the infantry moving around.

"Okay. Looks like stealth is out of option. Cloaks are out of question due to the fact that these guys are members of the 28th Federation Infantry Division. Expert Exo-suit destroyers and regular Infantry units. Sun's out so night time is out of the factor. Looks like its time to go loud. Remove those silencers, ladies, and get ready for action." Deuce ordered, removing the silencer from his M27.

Rick grinned as he hefted his "sweetheart" in hand and pulled the bolt back. "Finally. Some action."

Raiden removed the silencer off of his M4A1 and placed it into one of his vest pockets. "Alright. We move quick and we move fast. No one is to get stuck out there like a sitting duck. Alex, you're with me. Rick. Derrick. You're with Charlie. Keep those bastards off of his back while he plants those charges."

"Ready, guys?" Deuce asked, the Ghosts nodding in confirmation. "Good, because we attack now!" Deuce ran out and mowed down four Federation soldiers as they were passing by the bridge area. Logan and Nate charged out with Alex and Raiden in tow to take out the SAMs on the west side of the base while Charlie, Rick, and Derrick take the ones to the east.

Alex quickly dispatched a machine gun lost with his L115 Sniper Rifle as he ran. He was taught asides from stationary sniper to combat sniping. His father taught him how to shoot on the go and acquire a target quickly. He then shot at a large gas tank where a group of Federation soldiers were gathered. It exploded catching them in flames.

"Fire in the hole!" Charlie cried after planting a charge and running to safety. The charge detonated and took down at least three SAM nearby along with a dozen Federation soldiers. Derrick was in his L.A.S.T. suit, using his minigun to both mow down Federation soldiers and to pin them down. Rick hacked into a couple of areas, causing gas lines to explode, mines to go off and even at one point, caused a tank to start losing control and run over a bunch of Federation soldiers.

Rick grinned and hacked the controls of the tank. It soon rolled over to them and stopped in front of the Korean. He turned around and pointed at it. "Free ride. Let's get in."

Raiden was firing away at a group of Federation soldiers as he took cover behind a corner. "Fuck! I'm pinned! The irony!" He shouted.

"On it!" Alex shouted back at his brother. Taking a grenade off of his straps, he pressed a button on it and got ready to chuck it. "Don't fail me now, buddy." He then threw it in the air and it stopped as it hovered. A few seconds passed on by before it hurled itself into the group that was pinning his brother down. "You owe me one!"

"Thanks!" Raiden shouted before jumping up to a higher point with his jump boost.

Deuce moved forward and fired his M27 at the enemy despite being alone for this part. Multiple Federation soldiers, particularly the veterans, actually ran away from the Ghost out of fear of the Nailer. He actually pushed past most of the fleeing Federation soldiers while shooting the ones who tried to fight back as he strode towards the enemy HQ to confront Rorke and the Commander in Chief of the Federation Armed Forces once and for all. He kicked down the doors and proceed to search out the two High Valued Individuals.

Rick and Derrick were inside the hacked Federation tank the Korean has taken over. They ran over some Federation soldiers as Derrick rotated the turret towards two SAMs that were close to each other. "Load a round!" Derrick shouted at Rick.

"Hear ya!" Rick shouted back. He leaned down from the controls and lifted up a shell from the hold. He loaded it into the cannon and closed it. "Gun ready!"

"Alright! Fire!"

Rick punched the down the fire button making the round fire right out the cannon. It sped through the air before impacting on a SAM. It exploded and the explosion caught the other one in it destroying the two.

"Someone tell the Captain that the SAM sites are destroyed. Wait. Where is he anyway?" Logan asked after the seven Ghosts regrouped. Suddenly at least a dozen Federation soldier ran past them, cries of terror and pleas of mercy. One of the shouted about the Nailer in the HQ Building as they knocked over a couple of the Ghosts in panic before attempting to run off.

Alex grumbled in grief as he was one of the ones knocked down to the ground. "Hey! At least say you're sorry!" He shouted at the fleeing Federation soldiers.

Raiden was the other one as well. He got himself back to his feet and helped his brother up. "Alright. At least we know where he is."

Rick popped up from the tank hatch and nodded. "Alright. Let's go find him then."

"Well lets go catch up with him! We can't let him have all of the action now!" Derrick pushed Rick out of the hatch and jumped out of the tank before rushing towards the doors of the HQ entrance. Logan tried to stop Derrick but a katana slash forced the machine gunner to jump back to barely avoid being cut up. In front of them was none other than Rorke's little assassin Alice.

Derrick managed to look behind him and stopped in his tracks. He got down to one knee and aimed his KSG-12 at her. "Mèride. Stand down!" He shouted at the little girl.

Raiden and Alex aimed their respective weapons at Alice as well. Rick hacked into the tank and made the cannon rotate around and aimed at her. "You're surrounded and outgunned. Give up," Raiden ordered her.

"Alice will not fail Rorke-sama. Rorke wants to face your leader alone along with General Cortez. He-!" Suddenly there is a loud pistol retort of an Atlas 45 and a window breaking as Deuce and Rorke fall out of the window with Rorke clutching his bleeding chest and Deuce aiming his Colt. .45 pistol at General Cortez who held a smoking Atlas .45 Pistol as he stood on the second floor in the window.

"Rorke, you were always too stubborn for your own good. First with going rouge from our brainwash because you're guilt of killing the lead Ghosts was too overwhelming then to believe one of the men who left you for dead. You were trouble from the start ever since we dragged you out of the water and placed you into that hole in the Amazon Jungle." Cortez started off as he aimed his pistol at the two former Marines below. "You were suppose to an asset to us, Gabriel Rorke! That was what you were suppose to be." Rorke glared weakly at the Federation General as blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth.

"An asset? Heh. Well you should have thought again. You can't truly break a Ghost if you had to use a controlling chip on me to twist my mind and make me kill my best friend. You're not a human, Cortez. You're the biggest piece of scum to ever walk the surface of the planet and you know it."

Alex quickly got a bead on General Cortez with his sniper and got ready to fire a round. "What's the play, Boss?!" Alex yelled not taking his eyes off of the Federation General.

Raiden placed a hand in the barrel of the sniper and pointed it down. "Stand down!" This is the Captain's call now. We don't intervene unless he says so!" Raiden shouted as he looked at the events that would unfold before them.

Cortez snorted and looked at the other Ghosts.

"That's right, Americanos. Know your place here when you're in the presence of a true military lea-" The retorts of both Deuce's Colt .45 and Rorke's Colt .45 cut off the annoying turd of a Federation General, his heading exploding from the impact of the two .45 rounds. The headless corpse just stood there until it tipped forward and flopped unceremoniously into the street a few feet away from the Ghosts. The seven others just looked at it before turning to the two former Marines holding the Colt .45 Pistols.

"What? That has been one of the things I always wanted to do to that annoying little shit that I had to obey for the last couple of years now." Rorke defended himself until he coughed up more blood.

Rick just sighed in relief as he leaned back against the tank he rode in. "So what? Is it over now? Did we win? Please tell us we won," The Korean asked as he stretched.

Raiden shrugged as he looked at his CO. "Sir? Is it over? Did we win? Did we actually win?"

"Rick, get that tank away from us before the Air Force mistakes us for enemy armor. Last thing I need is to come home in a body bag because of misidentification by the flyboys." Deuce ordered as he tried to provide medical assistance to a gravely wounded Rorke.

Rick nodded sadly as he placed his hand on the tank. "You had a good run, girl. Looks like I gotta put you down." Hacking into the controls, he made it drive away from them and had it drive off a cliff. A small boom went off when it exploded on impact as it landed.

"Raiden. See what you can do for Rorke here," Deuce ordered Raiden.

"On it, sir." Raiden walked over to the two. Deuce placed Rorke down on the ground gently as Raiden came up with a syringe in hand. "This might hurt a bit," He said. He pulled the cap off the needle and he jabbed it into Rorke's arm. "That should regulate your heartbeat. The pain should subside in a bit."

Rorke pushed Raiden away and shook his head. "No. I'm dead anyway. The prick was using hollow point rounds anyway. I'm not going to make. Captain Anderson. I would like to talk to you about something. A promise really."

Deuce stepped over to the dying ex-Ghost Killer and nodded to Raiden who stepped away from the two men and back to his teammates. Alice was stirring awake after being knocked out by Derrick when Cortez distracted everyone including her. She looked in the direction of Rorke and her eyes widened when she saw the blood surrounding him. Rorke was struggling to get out his last words to

"Captain...make...sure...Alice...is...raised differently. She...*Gasps for air* she doesn't deserve the life...the Feds created for...her. Watch...over...her...for...me pl-please." Rorke spoke through the blood filling his mouth, the Nailer nodding his head and held Rorke's hand in a fist.

"I'll make sure that she's raised like a daughter, Marine. A promise between leathernecks."

"Good...Tell...the...Walkers...that...I'm...sorry...about...Elias...Semper...Fi..." With these last words, Rorke's eyes turned a gray color and his breathing stopped. Deuce reached over and closed his eyelids and took Rorke's dog tags.

When they would've been celebrating the death of Rorke after all those years of fighting, instead, they felt grief wash over them. Deuce sighed deeply and closed the eyelids of the fallen soldier before them.

Raider Two-Five bowed their heads in respect despite having troubles in the past with him, did so. They let a long moment of silence pass on by. Raiden lifted his head up soon and walked up to his CO. "I guess we won... But at a great cost, sir. He truly was one of us despite being brainwashed."

"Unfortunately war is hell, Raiden. War is hell." Deuce replied, everyone remaining silent until they heard a beeping noise emit from under Cortez's headless corpse. Deuce walks over and kicks the body over to reveal a timer set to some strange device strapped to the General's chest. The timer was down to five seconds.

"Ah shit. That son of a b-" A bright flash sparks and the eight Ghosts and Alice disappear in a ball of light, leaving behind an empty base for the American forces to capture.

**Remnant**

**The Initiation Zone**

"Hey, Batista. Ozpin is about to have the students meet up in the launch pads. How are you going with tranquilizing the Archne Grimm?" Greg asked over the comms as the pyromaniac stepped out of the cave of sleeping Archne. He stuck a cigarette in his mouth and just as he lights his light, the cave explodes, collapsing the entrance behind Batista.

"Ye Archne nest won't be causin' any trouble right now. Right now ayum aboot ta search around for any stragglers before returnin' ta the cliffs." Batista replied after taking a hit from his cig. Slung over his back was an assault rifle named Leadstorm, which could transform into a grenade launcher as well. The Irish Second Year walked calmly in the initiation zone when he heard some static electricity in the area. Unslinging his weapon with the sling around his neck, Batista approached the source cautiously, the cig still in his mouth. Moments later he heard students flying through the air. Ignoring this, he turned a corner near some rocks and stopped with his mouth opened in shock. The cigarette hung limply in his mouth as his eyes bugged out at the sight of eight new individuals in the clearing.

Leland quickly hid back behind the large rocks before the mysterious arrivals could spot him. The pyromaniac reached for his portable walkie talkie and helded down the talk button.

"Lads and lassies. Aye got eight unknown lads just standin' in a clearin' near some large rocks. Requestin' some back up, over." The Irish second year whispered, a reply soon following afterwards.

"Boom-Boom, this is Leatherneck. Rabbit and I have regrouped with the Curvy Witch...Seriously, Randi. Thats was your best idea?... Anyway we're on the way towards you. Just hang tight for a few minutes. Leatherneck out." Greg replied on the radio before going silent.

"Alright, we should secure the perimeter and stay here to get our heads out of our asses," One of the figures said. He then pointed at another of the other figures. "Rick, you're with me. Make sure that weapon is ready. Everything unknown in either friendly or hostile. Observe first."

"Heard ya. I'll make sure my beauty won't misfire," Rick said as he caressed his machine gun like a little baby.

Leland removed the magazine from LeadStorm and checked to see if it was a full mag. Once satisfied, he slammed the magazine back in and chambered a round in it. He slowly peeked his head out and saw that two of the arrivals were approaching his location. One was armed with a machine gun while the other was armed with an M27 Assault Rifle with a grip and a holographic sight. The AR user was clearly in his forties and was in charge of the group sign most of the figures listened to him. His face was a grim covered white with cold gray blue eyes and dark brown hair. The Machine Gunner wore a mask that had a skull on it for some reason. Batista ducked behind his cover again and silently back away from the corner of the rock but staying hidden by leaning into it.

Leland stayed in cover as the two passed by him. He held his breath as they passed by not to reveal his location. Just when he thought he was in the clear, he was tackled to the ground by something he couldn't see. Soon his eyes adjusted to see a very faint visible outline of a person. Soon, the transparency faded showing a person with a skull mask as well with a pistol aimed at his head. "Got an unknown here!" He shouted.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" A voice cried out from a sniper rifle wielding man as a massive Archne Grimm screeched before knocking the skull masked guy off of Leland. The guy flew into the clearing with his buddies as the forty year old man followed after him, the arrivals unsure what the hell to do. Leland got back up when the Archne started going after the arrivals. Leland recognized this as the one who screwed up Randi's Semblance causing it to only allow her change her weight and body look instead of being allowed to change into someone else. He could tell because of the missing half of its face from when he blasted it off. The pyromaniac grabbed LeadStorm and climbed to the top of the large rock yelling at the Archne.

"Oi, bitch! Remember me? Well me and Randi have unfinished business with ye, ye eight-legged cunt!" Leland shouted just as Randi appeared next to him, wearing a black form-fitting suit, a holster for her pistol knives, and a black band in her hair. The two partners let loose on the Archne just as it let out an ear-piercing scream.

"a, geunde geuge pyosileul namgyeojuseyo... " (Ugh, that's gonna leave a mark...) The one that was kicked by the Archne into his buddies.

"Rick, get up. We gotta lay down on some fire on that thing!" Another one shouted. An M4A1 Assault Rifle with a holographic sight and grip was in hand and aimed it at the Archne. "Being it down!" He shouted an unloaded the apart of lead into it.

Rick was still eying Leland. He snapped out of his thoughts when someone patted his shoulder. "We can worry about them later. Right now, we got something to kill before it kills us." It was the sniper rifle holder. It was an L115 Bolt Action rifle in it's standard green paint job.

"Oi! Ye damn bastids! This cunt is our kill so go find a different one!" Batista shouted just as he fired a grenade into the Archne's face. Randi was on its back, shooting into the pod where the eight legs attached to. Meanwhile Greg and Velvet appeared behind the arrivals, shouting at an Archne that tried to attack them. This was a smaller Archne so it went down quickly. Greg turned to the new arrivals and started to shout at them.

"If you guys want to live another day, then help us hold back this swarm of spider b*** approaching from the west! We have a serious Archne infestation and we need to hold it back!" A swarm of Archne started to charge into the clearing as soon as Greg finished shouting. The Marine dropped to his knee and fired crouching at the swarm while Velvet fired with one of Greg's P90 DPWs. The Marine was firing a HK416 Assault Rifle while an USAS-12 was slung across his back. He was in his Marine Engineer uniform while Velvet was wearing her brown armor.

"Oh shit... I think we've hit the goddamn shitstorm," Rick muttered under his breath. He almost dropped his machine gun to the ground but kept a solid hold on it.

"Mèrde." (Shit) Another figure had a KSG-12 Shotgun in hand. He was slightly jealous of Greg having a USAS-12 Shotgun. It was semi automatic while his was a pump-action. But he felt like pump-action was more accurate than any other shotgun. "Sod this," He muttered. He slung his shotgun to his back and did a couple commands on his Exo-Suit. A few seconds later, thin plates of armour started covering his body. It covered every inch of him. It covered his neck while his helmet lowered a bulletproof glass face guard. A small hiss was heard along with clanking as a minigun showed up underneath his right arm. He lifted his arm up and started letting loose a maelstrom of bullets into them.

Greg mowed down a couple of Archne with his HK when he heard a minigun firing at the Archne. Multiple Archne started to fall as a heavily armored figure started mowing them down with a minigun. greg slung his HK in favor of his USAS-12 and stood up, firing at the swarm while walking towards it. The use of Fragmentation shotgun rounds tore apart the human spider Grimms like swiss cheese as the Marine slowly walked forward. He didn't have to worry about reloading since he had replace the regular USAS mags with Drum Magazines. Meanwhile the Ghosts, inspired by this tactic, followed this tactic, forming a line from side to side as they started to get the idea.

Rick had his machine gun to his hip and fired like no tomorrow onto the incoming hordes of Grimm that continued to come. His M249 Saw Light Machine gun spewed out it's hot lead as the cartridges were expended out, smoking and falling. He as well didn't need to worry about reloading for awhile thanks to him adding a slightly larger box of belt feed bullets for the box.

Leland and Randi alternated on landing blows on different areas of the Archne. The process was proving to be effective since the Archne hadn't landed a single blow onto them.

"Obtenez une certaine! Obtenez des salauds! Venez vous certains!" (Get some! Get some you bastards! Come get some!) The heavily armoured man shouted in slight glee. He kept on unloading the rain of bullets into the horde as they were being cut down by the bullets of the minigun.

Leland fired a grenade into the Archne's face at point blank, sending the pyromaniac into the air. Batista landed on his feet as Randi sprinted past him towards the Archne.

"You ruined my Semblance when I was seven and made me suffer humiliation from my peers. Time to die, bitch." Randi threatened, using her knife pistols to slash a hole in top of its leg pod just as Batista tossed one of his homemade grenades. The grenade landed into the slash causing the Archne to look down and curse.

"Ah, son of a b-" The Archne exploded into bloody chunks, sending blood and pieces all over the place.

"Watch your left!"

"He's been iced!"

"Cover me, I'm reloading!"

"Die bitches!"

Those were some of the various shouts and screams the Ghosts gave as they advanced even closer to the swarm. Their path was being cleared up thanks to the heavily armoured man letting them follow him and take out other parts of the swarm.

Suddenly an Archne knocked the armor man over and started clawing at the armor. While it may be strong, the man's armor weakens under the constant pounding the Archne's pressure. A particularly sharp edge of a fore leg raises into the air, poised to strike down on the glass visor on the man's face. Suddenly the Archne was blasted into blood covered limbs and body parts as Greg's USAS-12 roared at it with a fearsome bark and a fatal bite.

"ARMOR HEAVILY DAMAGED. REVERTING BACK TO SPECIALIST EXO-SUIT."

The armour started sliding away from the body and back into the small metal frames of the Exo-Suit. The man groaned from the pounding the Archne gave him, mostly the area around his chest. "That's gonna leave a mark... Why did it have to be Tuesday today?" He breathed out.

"Gringo, it ain't Tuesday. Its Monday afternoon. Now get up and stop whining already." Greg shouted, dropping his USAS-12, the shotgun resting on its sling around Greg's shoulders, and threw a knife into the head of the Archne that was about to slash one of the M4A1 users from behind.

He turned around after hearing the screech of an Archne behind him. He saw that there was a knife in it's head and looked up to see Greg nodding at him. He saluted back and grinned. "I owe you one!"

The other guy on the ground slowly got himself up to his feet and took out his shotgun. He shook his head and yelled as he ran towards one to one of the Archne. It slashed at his head but he dodged it as he slid down. He got up under it's face with the barrel of his KSG-12 underneath it's chin. "Surprise motherfucker," He said before pulling the trigger, blowing it's brains out.

Leland and Randi, their revenge against the Archne satisfied, turned to see a swarm of them being held off by Greg, Velvet, and the new arrivals. However while Randi was fueled on adrenaline to fight her fear, it had worn off and she jumped straight into Leland's arms screaming. Meanwhile Velvet fired into the skull of one Archne before kicking another one away as she jumped and lashed out. Greg was having a field day with his favorite automatic shotgun. The USAS-12 was tearing apart the Archne without a care which made Greg satisfied.

The Sniper Ghost was firing away at the distant Archne while taking some shots at some that were closer to him. Turning around, he pulled out a knife and stabbed it in the head of one of them. He kicked it off and took out a pistol and took headshots at them.

Batista set Randi down and rushed to a large hole that was on top of a small hill. The Irish Hunter recognized this as an Archne air shaft. The pyromaniac looked down from the top and saw the massive Archne Queen getting ready to crawl out of her lair. Batista pulled out one of his Big Boys with a patent and set the timer for ten seconds before running away from the hill. He grabbed Randi and rushed away just as the explosion occurred. The cave system collapsed completely, crushing most of the Archne while trapping the rest down below. Within moments, the Archne in the area were wiped out with Greg blasting the head off the last one.

The Ghosts were all panting and sweating from the swarm. "Whew. We almost ran out of ammo in that fight. I wonder what would've happened if we did run out," One of them said.

"Mèrde, then we'd been fucked. We never would've lasted that long out there."

"Gravel, regroup time!" Greg shouted as Leland, carrying a scared Randi on his back, and Velvet walked back to the clearing.

"So what now, boss?" Batista asked, Randi keeping her eyes shut since there were so many dead Archne laying on the ground.

"First I believe our new "amigos" here owe us an explanation as to why they were in the initiation zone in the first place." Greg commented loudly, gaining the attention of the Ghosts.

"Hey, we have no idea what the hell is going on here, man." He walked up to Greg and pulled his mask off his face. Short brown wavy hair was on top of his head with soft brown eyes yet showed years of conflict and battle. And he looked like he wasn't even out of his teens yet.

"We have no idea what's going on. And you said this place is an initiation? Who would do such a thing in a forest so damn dangerous?"

"Fubar," The one with the sniper basically called out.

The guy turned around and nodded. "Yes, Alex." He turned around to look at Greg again. "What my little brother said. This is total Fubar."

"Actually this place is pretty safer than most areas that are infested with Grimm, lads. Nothin' dangerous really unless ye decide to stop defendin' yerself and then yer dead." Batista replied setting down Randi once the corpses of the Archne evaporated. Randi opened her eyes and sighed in relief when she realized that she was okay.

"As for the who question, this is for initiates who are training to become Huntresses and Hunters at Beacon Academy. Its a way of finding their partners and their teams for the next four years." Randi continued, looking at the Ghosts with an eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips.

Rick almost slapped himself in the face when he caught himself staring at Randi's large bust. He shook his head and scratched the back of his head. "Okay, we have no idea what you're talking about. Grimm. Hunters and Huntresses. You throw people into this? That is totally Fubar right there. No offense to you people."

"Anyway, I'm positive that you guys are also Americans due to the flag on your vest so whats the current update of the war? Is Jin Jie in charge of China now and is the PLA defeated along with the Russian Federation?" Greg asked, slinging his USAS-12 and unslinging his HK416 Assault Rifle.

"Dude, we have no idea what you're talking about. Russia ain't attacking us and we ain't attacking them. Yeah we're Americans, but who the hell is Jin Jie? We have no clue who that guy is. And for the record, we're fighting the Federation. Those bastards want to destroy America, and they're getting what they're getting. A boot up their asses," The man who was wearing the Specialist Exo-Suit replied.

"Well must be a different Earth then. The Earth I was on had China and the United States at war while the Russians managed to nuke Paris. Anyway welcome to Remnant, my real home planet. Here the enemy is these soulless monsters called Grimm and a group of terrorists called the White Fang. I'm Lance Corporal Greg Pineda, United States Marine and leader of second year team GRVL. And you guys are?" Greg trailed off, allowing the Ghosts to introduce themselves.

"Sargent Raiden Williams, former 82nd Airborne Division, Ghost Operative. Leader of light assault group Raider Two-Five." He then pointed to the one wielding the sniper rifle. "That over there is my little brother, Alex Williams. Private First Class. Some airborne division as me. As you can tell, he's a sniper. Not a bad one as well."

Rick walked up to Greg and bowed slightly. "Private First Class Rick Grimes Song, former 101st Airborne division. I'm the techie guy of the squad."

"Corporal Derrick Haven, former 517th Airborne division. I'm second in command of Two-Five."

"Aren't you guys too young to be in special operations?" Randi asked, clearly questioning the legitimacy of their background.

"Hey, if you grew up the way we did, you would've understood why we're this young yet soldiers, lassie," Derrick huffed as his Welsh side kicked in.

"It was kill or be killed. Simple as that," Rick added.

"Anyway, the guy in his mid-twenties with the M8A1 Assault Rifle is Sergeant Logan Somers, a Delta Force Operator. The big guy next to him with the M60E3 is Sergeant Charlie Hinders, an EOD Marine. The tall guy with the SCAR Assault Rifle is Staff Sergeant Nathaniel Johnston, an Army Ranger and second in command of this Ghost platoon. And the forty year old with the M27 Assault Rifle is our boss and mentor of the skills of stealth, Captain Deuce Anderson, Marine Sniper and Deuce the Nailer." Raiden continued to introduced, the name of the Captain capturing the attention of Greg.

"Hey. My mother told me that my little brother and I had a father named Deuce before I disappeared along with him until last year." Greg comments.

Raiden quirked an eyebrow at him. "Hmm? That's strange. Your last name is Anderson there, Greg? Cause the captain's name here last name is Anderson. I think you got them mixed up."

"Well there was a crazy uncle who supposedly was related to an Deuce Anderson and he said that he was my father. Then again, the crazy Irish Catholic Priest claimed that Vampires existed and that he killed them in the name of God and the Catholic Church. Good thing I joined the Laredo Triads just before he left for Europe and abandoned me in an another orphanage in Laredo again." Greg mumbled this last part, fortunate that only Velvet could hear it instead of these newcomers. The Captain sighed before removing his mask.

"Actually Alexander Anderson wasn't lying about me being your father, Gregory. I do believe I owe my boys and Angelica an apology right?" Deuce asked uneasily, suddenly receiving a punch across the left cheek courtesy of Greg.

Raiden backed up from that as his CO fell to the ground. "Holy... Dude, did you really have to hit him? The guys your father. You shouldn't do that to him."

"At ease, Sergeant. Gregory had the entire right to hit me," Deuce told the young Ghost.

"What is your problem, dad!? You separate your family and leave the oldest in a world by himself without someone to care for him! You could have left a letter or something to explain why!" Greg yelled at his father who got back onto his feet. The Ghosts tensed up when Greg turned away and looked like he was going to turn around and murder his father. However instead they heard a sigh and Greg turned around with tears in his eyes. "Just promise me you'll never leave our family behind again. We really needed you home." Greg admitted as the father and son hugged each other for the first time in years.

"Je pensais qu'il allait vraiment le tuer," (I thought he was actually going to kill him) Derrick mumbled to himself as he crossed his arms.

"Can it, Derrick. Let them enjoy their moment. We'd be like that if we haven't seen our fathers in years," Raiden hushed him in a serious tone.

A cough from Batista reminded Greg about something so the father and son reunion was over. Batista pulled out his scroll and talked to Ozpin about the Ghosts. Ozpin agreed to send a bullhead to pick up the Ghosts and Team GRVL at the clearing. Meanwhile Greg and Raiden got into a small argument about which game from Earth was better: Call of Duty or Battlefield. Greg was a pro-Battlefield Gamer hands down while Raiden was the master of CoD.

"Hey! Advanced Warfare had to get permission themselves from Atlas Corporation to make a game that revolves around them. Of course Mr. Irons isn't a bad person, he is a personal friend of Rick's father, and the guy isn't that bad. But they needed permission to have the use of Exo-Suits and all the other types of technology that Atlas has. They even got scorpion tanks! They're like regular tanks but the treads can go up and it can start scaling over things!" Raiden argued to Greg as he even showed his Exo-Suit and prosthetic arm.

"But the game is an arcade styled FPS with the basic multiplayer on maps that have little to none interaction. In Battlefield 4, you can make a skyscraper collapse and level an entire city block. You can drive tanks, jets, ATVs, jeeps, and helicopters all over the map with your friends manning the guns. Also you can parachute in the multiplayer and fire a weapon while floating down. You don't have to worry about being pawned by screaming five years who have a mouth of a Leatherneck. And best of all, we can counter knife an enemy player which, in CoD, you can't. Beat that Activision and Infinity Ward." Greg retorted, bring up all the good points of Battlefield that CoD lacks in.

Raiden glared at Greg while the Marine did the same back to the Ghost. "Oh, for the love of... Would you two stop arguing about games for the time being? We're still waiting for transport and we could be jumped anytime and all you two are doing is talking about games. Mèrde," Derrick berated them despite being a corporal.

"No one asked for yer input, ye Frenchie." Batista commented, lighting another cigarette in his mouth. Derrick glared at the pyromaniac but Batista was bothered by it at all.

Derrick shook his head and took out his canteen for a drink of water. "Tais-toi, cheminée irlandais. Fumer ces bâtons nauséabondes va pourrir vos poumons et des dents. Votre respiration sera puent de la fumée et le goudron et les dames ne tombera pas pour vous à long terme," (Shut up, you Irish chimney. Smoking those foul sticks is going to rotten your lungs and teeth. Your breath will reek of smoke and tar and ladies won't fall for you in the long run) Derrick replied and took a sip from his canteen.

"Actually me Aura prevents these cigarettes from damagin' me teeth, throat and lungs. Also since they can't harm me body, me breath can be cleaned of it faster than ever. So its a win-win for me, Frenchie. Also don't be eyeballin' me girlfriend, Randi." Batista warned the Frenchman with a cold glare before going back to his cig.

"One, don't call me Frenchie. I already had enough troubles back in Toronto being called that. Second, I'm not just French. My mother was from Wales. And thirdly, I ain't even going for your girl. To be honest, and please don't tell her, she has a rather... Ses seins sont trop gros. Je veux dire, comment un homme peut embrasser avec ces choses? Il est comme étreindre jello." (Her breasts are too big. I mean, how can a man hug her with those things? It's like hugging jello)

"Oi! They aren't a problem unless ye not used ta the lassie huggin' yer face inta 'er bitch when she gets excited or happy. In fact, they can sometimes act as pillows if yer lucky like me." Leland whispers this last part to Derrick before rejoining his team with a grin across his face.

Suddenly the Bullhead appeared overhead and descended into the clearing below. The Bullhead hovered and the side door opened, revealing an empty passenger section for the twelve present. Team GRVL took position outside the craft's door while allowing the Ghosts to board into the craft first.

Alex had the butt of his L115 on the floor of the Bullhead right beside him as he held the barrel of it. The Bullhead started to lift off from the ground and ascended into the sky. He then looked at his brother who was looking out the opening. "Think we can trust them?" He asked.

Raiden looked at his brother and nodded. "No other choice, bro. As what Ben Franklin said, it's either join or die."

Greg stood inside the passenger bay, holding onto a ceiling handhold as he stared out of the open door and at the forest down below. Velvet was next to him, the two holding each other at the waist. Leland sat on one of the benches with Randi resting her head on his shoulders. Logan and Charlie were telling funny stories to Nate while Deuce looked at his son and Velvet, regretting not being here with his family.

Derrick had a small scowl on his face with his arms crossed. He wasn't liking this one bit at all. "Ceci est ridicule. Nous nous jeter aveugle en plaçant notre confiance dans les gens que nous ne connaissons pas encore. Les apartés de capitaine à son som, aucun d'entre nous savent ce que l'enfer qui se passe ici." (This is ridiculous. We're throwing ourselves blind by placing our trust in people we don't know yet. Asides from the Captain to his som, none of us know what the hell is going on here) He huffed again as his Exo-Suit whirred from the damage it sustained from the Archne earlier. "Et pourtant nous sommes ici, en compagnie d'un Irlandais. Un lapin. Un adolescent plantureuse. Et certains marins. Ouais, un peu de compagnie, ils sont." (And yet here we are, in the company of an Irishman. A rabbit. A busty teenager. And some marine. Yeah, some company they are)

"So what do ye think about these younger Ghosts, boss? They seem very...diverse." Leland asks Greg, the Marine looking over his shoulder at the pyromaniac.

"Well, one, they seriously can't be that young and be in special forces in my opinion unless someone pulled some serious strings. Two that has to be the most ordinary squad I have ever seen and meet in my life. Mainly because Bastard Squad was the most insane party animals and combat Marines I have served alongside and you guys are completely different, no offense, in a good way. Though I do find it odd that they have a French-Welsh man in their squad honestly." Greg explains, receiving a look of understanding from the Irish Second Year.

Derrick snapped his head up at what Greg said about him. "Hey! Je entendu! Je ne suis pas sourd putain vous savez! Il n'y a rien d'étrange à une fille avec des oreilles de lapin ou une fille avec de très grandes seins. Mais il est étrange quand vous voyez un homme français-gallois?" (Hey! I heard that! I'm not fucking deaf you know! There's nothing strange about a girl with rabbit ears or a girl with very large boobs. But it's strange when you see a French-Welsh man? )

"Because if you're in a war against this South American Federation, why would you need a French speaker when you really need a Spanish speaker instead. Besides on the Earth I was from, France became a irradiated country since the Russians nuked Paris." Greg points out, holding Velvet closer to him. "And speak English please. Not many of us understand half of the things you're saying."

"Très bien. Tout le monde est un critique," (Fine. Everybody's a critic) Derrick muttered. "Here, I can speak bloody English, alright? I don't care if I can only speak French or Welsh or can't even speak Spanish, I'm proud of what I speak. So get used to it."

"Look, just don't say anything if you get this angry at one single comment. Good grief, I mean even Batista isn't that bad at going off at one stupid comment." Greg points out, earning an oi from the pyromaniac.

Derrick just rolled his eyes and looked the other way not wanting to continue this conversation. To him, it was a waste of time to even be talking to them. They insulted his heritage. That is something he will be not forgiving that easily.

"Alright, you newcomers. Time for the official introductions to Beacon Academy. In case you have forgotten already or had your head up your retchem, I am Greg Pineda, Leader of Second Year Team GRVL. You are about to see the pride the kingdom of Vytal has to offer. This is where they take the young students from different combat schools and train them up until graduation to become the next line of defenders known as Hunters and Huntresses. They are on the same level and sometimes higher on the skill chart compared to Vytal's Marine Corps. The acceptance age is varied but you have to be skilled in combat and have prior training at one of the junior schools or actual combat experience. Once we land on the pad, you will be greeted by Beacon's Headmaster, Professor Ozpin, and his assistant and combat sparring teacher, Professor Goodwitch. There he will lead you to his office and determine what to do with you...Ghosts. Any questions?" Greg finished his official introduction to the Ghosts and waited for someone to raise their hand.

"Seems pretty straight forward. I got nothing to say. Sounds good. Can't wait to meet this Professor Ozpin. Also, you make it sound like that these Hunters and Huntresses are sometimes higher than the Vytal Marine Corps. What proof do you have?" Raiden asked Greg after raising his hand.

"You'll just have to see it to believe it. Anyway, we've reached the academy. Just sit here and wait for the craft to land. We'll see you guys down below." Greg replied as him and his teammates rushed and jumped out of the airborne bullhead. The pilot looks over his shoulders and looks at the Ghosts in the back.

"I hate how they always do that." The pilot sighs out before beginning his descent to the academy.

"Get used to it. Me and my squad are combat airborne troopers. We'll jump out of the plane's bay without a seconds notice. But since he told us to wait, we'll stay put," Raiden replied as his guys were itching to jump out.

"Except you guys keep forgetting that you left your parachutes at home. I swear that one of these days, you might jump out of an airplane without your chutes." Deuce comments, the Ghosts watching Team GRVL fall through the sky below. Greg created a light shield under his feet and actually slid across the rooftop of one of the buildings upright like a skateboarder on a rail. Leland used LeadStorm in its grenade launcher form and fired it, the force slowing down his descent. Velvet used her Mage Semblance to teleport onto the roof of one of the dorms safely. Randi summoned wings onto her back that flew her back to the ground.

Raiden chuckled as he pointed at Rick. "Captain, with all due respect, we don't need chutes. Thanks to our Korean friend over here."

"Hi."

"Thanks to him, we can be able to get to the ground quickly and without injury. He outfitted these Exo's with wingsuits," Raiden explained.

Team GRVL regrouped at the landing pad with Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch along with three other men. Two of these men were Marines from the VMC while the third was an agent of the Agency of Vytal, the agency behind the counter-terrorist group, Rainbow, and the basic NSA and Homeland Security of Vytal. The Marines wore armor just like the Marines from Aliens and carried Dust Pulse Rifles as well. The AOV agent was a German Shepherd Dog Faunus with short brown hair and blue eyes with black German Shepherd dog ears on his head and a black tail on his backside. He wore a black ballcap with the letters AOV on the front in white and a black trenchcoat that covered his suit and tie. The bullhead landed in front of the group and the Ghosts hopped out of the vehicle.

Alex whistled to himself and smiled slightly. "Never seen anything like this. I reckon if we ever get home, the boys will believe this," He muttered to his brother.

"I hear you, little brother." He then saw the Professor, Greg and his team, two soldiers and a very bureaucratic person. He then looked at his men and became serious. "Raider! Attention!"

The three widened their eyes and quickly stood at attention as they stomped their feet down and waited. The two Vytal Marines tensed up until the AOV agent stepped forward.

"I want to speak to the leader of this group. Which one is he?" The man asked in a stern and authoritative tone, a distinctive Southern accent slipping in as the Marines at his side snapping to attention, Pulse Rifles across their chests. Deuce stepped forward and looked the agent in the eye.

"That would be me. Captain Deuce Anderson of the Third Ghost Platoon, United States Special Forces. These seven men are my subordinates." Deuce introduced, removing the mask that covered his face. The AOV agent stood calmly as he replied to the Captain.

"I'm Head Field Agent Marine Recon of the Agency of Vytal. I need to question you promptly to assess if you are a threat or hazard to our society here. All of you really." The dog Faunus replied, not one to be humorous at the time.

"I don't think that will be a problem, Agent Recon. I can assure you that my men aren't threats or hazards to your society. Yet are the best soldiers I could have on my side. And Raider over there are still teenagers. They're still growing up and learning while us old dogs are just watching them grow," Deuce told the agent about some of the group.

"Sorry, Captain, but when eight heavily armed soldiers appear in Vytal Territory in the middle of an initiation test, it becomes my problem. Either way all of you will be coming in for questioning whether you agree or disagree. If you are going to resist that order then I will be forced to-" Recon was cut off when Greg shouted at him.

"Marine! If you shoot my father in the foot, I will kick your ass!" Greg warns, causing the Dog Faunus to look at Greg with wide eyes.

"Wait! What!?" Recon shouts in a surprised out of accent way before looking at Deuce quickly and turning back around. "This guy is your dad!?" Marine does another look before slipping into his Southern accent. "Well I do see a resemblance with the eyes and the facial area. Still I will have to question these...Ghosts along with your father."

Alex leaned over to Raiden and whispered something into his ear. Raiden just sighed at his little brother for a second before shaking his head with a sigh. "Agent Recon. I know you need to be questioning us, but can my brother stay silent. He's not the best in these type of situations really all the time. He gets nauseous and ends up vomiting everywhere."

"Sorry, but orders are orders. The Head Chairman of the Council, which is the AOV's director, demands that we question all dimensional travelers that land in Vytal. That means all of you, even Alex. Besides the questioning is more like an interview really than an interrogation. The only time we do interrogations is when the dimensional travelers fire at us first and we have to taze them." Recon explained, hoping this would make his job easier.

Raiden nodded at the agent and patted his brother's back. "You hear that, bro? Not interrogation. Just think of it as an interview for a job. Kay?"

"Fine. I'll manage. Just give me something to chew on. I ran outta rations."

"Good. Now if you'll follow the Headmaster into the building and to his office, we can start the process smoothly." Recon continued, nodding his head to Professor Ozpin before turning around and walking towards the academy. The two Vytal Marines did an about face and marched in cadence alongside the AOV agent. Professor Ozpin stepped forward and introduced himself to the Ghosts.

"I welcome you fine gentlemen here to Beacon Academy. I'm the Headmaster here. I am Professor Ozpin. Here at Beacon, we take in those who have been training for years to take part to keep the peace around the world of Remnant. And seeing how the four youngest here have fought valiantly and with determination, I think we can make something out of you yet. Come along and we'll talk in my office," Ozpin simpler said to them as if they weren't strangers at all.

"Is it just me or he didn't really care about us intruding in the forest earlier?" Rick asked while scratching his head.

"Beats me. The less talking, the better," Derrick replied to him. He wasn't fond of long conversations or debriefings. But he'll have to suck it up for the time being.

"Stow your talk. Until then, you two are to be on your best behavior while we're here. Is that understood?" Raiden ordered them.

"Well looks like this is where we leave you guys in Headmaster Ozpin's hands. Anyway, we're going to meet all the new first years that passed and wait for the team announcing. Laters, gringos." Greg waved at the Ghost as him and his team walk towards the auditorium.

*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield 4*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield Four*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*

Raiden had his mask in his hands and took in a deep breath as the Ghosts were seated inside Ozpin's office. It was rather large and based off as if it was in a clock. It was to say, unique in tastes.

"So, where shall we begin?" Ozpin asked them as he placed his hands together.

Raiden was up first talking to the headmaster. "Raiden James Williams. Is that correct?" Ozpin asked him as the questioning was going on.

"Yes, sir," Raiden replied to the Headmaster.

"Your rank is a Sargent within the army. You used to be part of an airborne division if I caught that right."

"82nd Airborne Division, sir. That's the one."

Ozpin nodded as he jotted that note down into his Scroll to be sure of that he is getting the right information down. "You are eighteen years of age, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me about yourself."

"I was born in San Diego, California. Nice place. The beaches were nice, water was warm, sun was bright. My father was a soldier in the military. A special operations group known as the Guardians. He worked as a sniper before becoming general of the 11th Armored Marine Division. I had an okay childhood. Being an older sibling is tough, but worth it, knowing that your little brother is alright through school. Always depended on me to fight back for him. Even after when an organization called the Federation attacked, I never lost those instincts to take care for my family and friends. Because we're all we've got," Raiden explained.

"I see. Thank you, Mr. Williams."

*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield 4*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield Four*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*

Alex was up next and he was feeling nervous in front this stranger. He's not really comfortable around people he doesn't know. That doesn't include friendly soldiers in the battlefield. It was just meeting new people that bothered him.

"Alex Daniel Williams?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Your rank is private first class of the army. You served alongside your brother in the airborne as well?"

"Yes, sir. I served with him in the same division. It was an honor to drop with the brave men of the 82nd airborne."

"You are seventeen years of age?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me a bit about yourself."

"Well, I was born a year after my brother, Raiden, was born. Despite being the second child in the family, I was always cared for with the same respect my brother was given. During my early years of school, I never really liked it. I was shy, couldn't talk well with others. I was bullied often. Soon, my brother taught me how to fight for myself. Those skills helped me survive attacks and ambushes by Federation soldiers. I have to fight to stay alive."

"I see. Thank you, Mr. Williams."

*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield 4*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield Four*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*

Rick sighed as he leaned back into the chair slightly and placed his hands together. He was prepared to answer the questions and would it right.

"Rick Grimes Song. That is correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Your rank is the same as your fellow squad member Alex Williams, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"You served in the airborne as well. I must ask why you are all airborne?"

"Well, I was part of the 101st Screaming Eagles. We banded together because we saw what it looked like from above. We saw how violent it was, seeing the big picture. We wanted to change that... Sir."

"You are seventeen years of age?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me a bit about yourself."

"I was born in Seoul, South Korea. North Korea wasn't that nice and we didn't want to join them. My people always lived in constant fear of an attack from them. I grew up in a wealthy neighborhood. My dad was an engineer while my mom was a martial arts instructor. We soon moved to America when I was five. My dad was soon hired by a Private Military Company known as Atlas Corporation. Being an engineer back in Seoul have him a job there and paid us well. I become a techie thanks to him."

"Thank you, Mr...?"

"Grimes or Song will do."

*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield 4*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield Four*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*

Derrick grumbled to himself. He wasn't up for things like these. He just wanted to go home back to Le Harve and forget everything that has happened. That wouldn't be the case.

"Derrick Sivert Haven? Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Your rank is a corporal in the army. You served as an airborne trooper, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir. I was part of the 517th Assault Division."

"You are twenty years old?"

"Oldest within my squad, yes."

"Tell me a bit about yourself, Mr. Haven."

"I was born in Paris, France. My father was part of the GIGN. A counter-offensive terrorist group. My mother was from Wales, but I can't remember quite where. My mother came to visit France one day and she was taken hostage by some piece of mèrde and taken to his goodies. My father came along with two other GIGN soldiers to save the hostages. And they fell in love at first sight. Weird, I know. I grew up in the GIGN. My father taught me to protect. The motto of the GIGN. Sauver des vies au mépris de la sienne. That means "To save lives without regard to its own".

"Thank you, Mr. Haven."

*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield 4*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*Battlefield Four*RWBY*COD: Ghosts*

In the auditorium...

"So whats this I hear about you having a crush on a girl, hermano?" Greg questioned while holding his little brother in a headlock and rubbing his knuckles on his head. Miguel squirmed around, trying to escape his older brother's grasp.

"Its not true. Y-you been mistaken! I don't have a crush on Ruby Rose!" Miguel defended himself, unwittingly letting out the name of his not-so-secret crush.

"I never said the name Ruby Rose, Miguel. You gave yourself away tis time." Greg replied, letting go of his brother. The younger sibling straightened his hair before putting his black cowboy hat back on. His face was red from embarrassment which caused Leland to snicker at the scene.

Meanwhile in Ozpin's office…

"Well, gentlemen. The members of Raider have decided after much discussing. They will join my school. They will learn how to become Hunters and protect the innocent. And maybe you don't have to fight in any other war. You'll be fighting for the peace that Remnant is in right now. And I'm sure you will uphold it,," Ozpin declared to the older Ghosts as the younger four just stood in front of the Headmaster.

"I can understand that and I can respect that. However as soon as this Agent Recon finds us a way back to Earth, the Ghosts are leaving. First Sergeant Johnston will be in charge of the platoon which includes both Echo and Raider Two-Five when that happens. All of them have family waiting for them back home on Earth. I don't." Deuce replied, shocking the remaining Ghosts and Raider Two-Five. They were surprised that their Captain would be staying behind instead of returning to Earth with them once a way was discovered. Raiden started to protest against this action along with the rest of his squad since they didn't want Deuce to be left behind. They actually wanted him to go back to Earth with the rest of them.

Derrick just snorted at his CO when he heard him say they all have family back on Earth. Everyone does have family back home. All except for one. "Ouais. Vous avez tous encore de la famille en quelque sorte à la maison. Non," (Yeah. All of you still have family of some sort back home. I don't) Derrick muttered as he crossed his arms.

"Thats where you're completely wrong, Corporal. You have family alright, just not of blood. The Ghosts are your family now. Even though they aren't French or Welsh or of your blood, they treat you like a brother and, just for Echo Squad, a son or nephew. They are your family in the end. You watch each other's backs, comfort each other when you feel down in the dumps. Heck they even see you as an older brother figure. So you may not having any living relatives but that doesn't matter since your family has been always right here working alongside with you. Is that understandable, Corporal?" Deuce explained to Derrick, most of the Ghosts either smiling and grinning at their fellow Ghost as the Captain made another one of his speeches of inspiration. The success rate of their effect has always been 100% successful.

Derrick rolled his eyes and snorted again. "Gardez en disant que, le capitaine. Je peux vous parier, cela ne va pas faire une différence. Ils aiment peut-être une famille pour moi, mais je perdu toute ma famille. Certains d'entre vous les gars ne savent pas que la douleur qui me hante." (Keep saying that, Captain. I can bet you, that ain't going to make a difference. They maybe like family to me, but I lost my entire family. Some of you guys don't know that pain that haunts me.)

"Look. There is someone on Earth that loves you and I'm sure that you'll find each other some day. The point is that I can't go with you guys back to Earth. Besides it would worsen things between my beautiful yet terrifying wife and myself if I pulled that dick move again. Understood, Raider Two-Five?" Deuce asked after making a small comment about his wife.

"Understood, sir. I'll try to keep my boys in line," Raiden replied back. "You hear him?" Raiden told his men. Derrick just nodded silently while Alex nodded like a puppy.

Meanwhile, Rick was having a hard time trying not to laugh. "Naneun seonjang amugeosdo museowohaji saeng-gaghaessda. machangajilo, salam-ui jasin-e uihae jeonche yeonbang geojeom-eul chwal-yeong. geuleona geuui anae? nan ... midgi neomu yeolsimhi chaj-a!" (I thought the Captain wasn't scared of anything. Like, the man's taken down an entire Federation stronghold by himself. But his wife? I... I find that too hard to believe!) It ended up failing and he started laughing his own ass off and fell off of his chair in the process.

"Rick, let me put it to you this way. My wife is a huntress and the leader of her own vigilante group. She is not to be around when angered or if you're married to her. She can be scary than ten Rorkes and-Oh shit! Is his little assassin Alice still tied up in the bag?" Deuce realizes what he had forgotten about and removed the large brown sack off of his back. He opened, revealing an angry eleven-year-old girl in a Federation Assassin uniform. Her arms and legs were tied up and there was a piece of duct tape over her mouth. She glared daggers at the Ghosts especially Derrick who was the one who caught her inside the Federation base in the first place.

Derrick sweated when he saw the little girl glaring at him. Her stare was enough to make him go on edge and made him move away from the bag. "Why did you guys make me tied her up? Mèrde."

"Get her away! Lock her up and make sure she doesn't get out!" Alex shouted as he started freaking out.

Now you know.

Logan reached down and ripped the piece of tape off her mouth, earning a small ow and a even darker glare.

"Alice doesn't like this situation at all even if Rorke-sama made this his last order." The girl started off, referring to herself in third person by her name. Rorke had been shot at the base by his own Federation commander when the brainwashing finally faded away from the ex-Ghost. As a request between Marines, Gabriel Rorke told Deuce Anderson to raise Alice differently as his last request before dying. Deuce would honor that promise since he was a man of his word.

Derrick just had chills invade his spine when he heard the voice of Alice. It was rather chilling to his liking. Like a devoted maid willing to do anything her master wants. "I've been watching too many maid animes..." He muttered.

Once again man, I didn't know. I'm so sorry.

Just then Velvet entered the room with a message in hand to the headmaster.

"Here is your mail from the AOV, Professor Ozpin. I hope the initiates will see you soon once..." Velvet trailed off when she spotted the small girl, freed from her bonds by Deuce, with her arms crossed with a huff. There was a moment of silence before Velvet squealed and pulled Alice into a tight hug. "Oh my Monty. You're so cute! Isn't she so adorable?"

"Alice doesn't like this hugging. She doesn't understand the ideas of affection except that it might be exploited as a weakness, something not understandable by Alice." Alice tried to escape but the hug was too powerful to escape from.

The younger Ghosts just started laughing at the sight of Velvet hugging Alice.

Alice, a high ranking assassin was being subdued by a rabbit Faunus that simply thought she was cute.

Rick was now rolling on the ground as tears of joy were leaking out of his eyes. "Mid-eul su eobs-seubnida. i hansimhada. ulineun ijeon il-eulhaeyahaessseubnida. geunyeoui bolyuleul eod-eul su gwiyeoun byeondeogseuleoun sonyeoleul gajyeoobnida. daesin-e ulineun geunyeoleul mukk-eo geunyeoleul nokeu delig-eul eod-eossda!" (I can't believe this. This is priceless. We should've done this earlier. Get a cute quirky girl to get a hold of her. Instead we got Derrick to tie her down and knock her out!)

Derrick didn't care what his friend just said as he couldn't hold himself back. "I... Yr wyf yn dymuno oedd gennym camera ... Rwyf eisiau cofio y dydd hwn nes byddaf yn marw ... (I... I wish we had a camera... I want to remember this day till I die...) Derrick choked in Welsh as he was laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh I nearly forgot! Ms. Pineda is coming up here to have a long talk with you guys. And when I mean talk, I really mean the sudden ending of your lives. She is one angry woman right now. In the meantime I going to show this cute little girl to the other girls so hope you guy survive." Velvet departed, carrying a confused and embarrassed Alice with her. Deuce paled at the mention of his wife and turned to Professor Ozpin. Except the man was gone already and there was a note on her desk that said "Good luck. Hope you don't die.". Suddenly a woman with long black hair, brown eyes that had a fire burning in them, and Hispanic skin entered the room, an aura of danger and pure sadism dripping off of her.

"Oh husband. How I missed you so much." Angelica Pineda said in a sickeningly sweet yet sadistic tone as she glared at Deuce and all of the Ghosts with a smile on her face and not a good one either.

The younger Ghosts just stiffened up and sweated when they felt her sadistic aura emitting off. "Pensez à des pensées heureuses ... des pensées heureuses ... des pensées heureuses ... des pensées heureuses ... Oh, nous allons mourir horriblement..." (Think of happy thoughts... Happy thoughts... Happy thoughts... Happy thoughts... Oh we're gonna die horribly...) Derrick muttered to himself before fainting at the mere thoughts of death from her.

Deuce raised his hands up to his chest level with his palms facing Angelica as he backed up slowly with the rest of the Ghosts.

"Angel, I know its been fifteen or so years since I left with Greg. I understand that you're mad-" Angelica pulled out one of her .357 Revolvers and shoots the floor near the group.

"Mad? Oh darling. I'm not mad at you. I'm pissed off by you really." Angelica replied stepping over the unconscious Derrick who was on the floor.

Rick was sweating like no tomorrow as she came closer to them. "Dangsin-eun geunyeoneun dangsin-ui anaewa cheonsa hochul? dangsin-eun naega eotteohge saeng-gaghaneunji algo sip-eo? geunyeoneun michin jis-iya! dangsin-eun geunyeowa gyeolhonhagi wihae gong-eul manh-ihaessdahaessseubnidahaeyahabnida! geunyeoneun yeogie uliege saeloun hanaleul jjij-eo geos!" (You call her your wife and angel? You wanna know what I think? She's crazy! You must've had a lot of balls to marry her! She's going to rip us a new one here!)

"Angel is her nickname since her full name is Angelica, numb nuts. She isn't always like this alright. Its just mommy and daddy issues, kids. And it looks like dad is in deep shit with mom right now." Deuce replied just as Angelica began to fire Dust rounds at the Ghosts with inhuman reloading speed as well.

"Then... Why... Do... We... Have... To... Suffer... Like... You?!" Alex yelped from each round that was landing on him. He was in a lot of pain right now but refused to go down and stayed on his feet. "This is insane! She's more insane then Rorke!"

"Because...You...Partially...To...Blame...For...My...Disappearance...In...Angelica's...Eyes...Really!" Deuce explained as Dust rounds continued to pound him constantly.

"That... Is just... Fucking... Insane!" Alex shouted as he still stood his ground. He was receiving a lot of pain right now he is not enjoying it one bit.

Derrick managed to wake up and saw what was happening. He decided to use this to his advantage and get out of there.

Suddenly a paralyzing Dust round struck Derrick in the back, sending him face first to the floor. Angelica fired paralyzing rounds at the Ghosts, causing them to freeze up and fall to the ground. The Tejano woman grabbed Derrick and threw him on top of the other Ghosts before storming towards her husband. All the Ghosts watched in horror as the Captain's wife kneeled down and looked over the fallen form of her husband.

"Next time you leave with our oldest son..." Angelica glared at Deuce while speaking in a sadistic way. The Ghosts looked away since it seemed like Deuce's life was about to be cut short. However his wife's tone and mood suddenly changed into a cheerful and more playful tone. "Leave a note explaining why, Deucey. The family missed you for all of these years you've been gone." Angelica finished, her eyes brighter and her smile more family friendly.

The Ghosts were just relieved that their CO was still going to live as they just watched from their paralyzed states. "Aww, that's just touching," Raiden commented. It was a little secret of his that he liked to read romance novels but no one really knew except his brother.

"Reading Prominence again?" Alex muttered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Alex," Raiden replied back to his brother.

Derrick wasn't enjoying this right now. Paralyzed and beside the other downed Ghosts. "Yeah, sunshine and rainbows. Hé, mademoiselle, pourriez-vous probablement, oh, je ne sais pas ... Comment était-ce? Oh oui ... Aidez-nous ici! Cela n'a pas été très gentil de votre part de nous tirer comme ça." (Hey, miss, could you probably, oh, I don't know... What was it? Oh yeah... Help us over here! That wasn't very nice of you shooting us like that)

"What did that boy say, Deuce? Because if he is calling me horrible names, I will use bar soap on his mouth." Angelica sternly replied, causing Derrick to instantly shut up and remain quiet. The Ghosts slowly got back up after the effects of the rounds wore off and they could easily see the size difference between Deuce and Angelica. Angelica was actually petite and around Greg's height while Deuce was broad shouldered and about seven feet tall.

"She's pretty tiny if you don't mind my saying... Not like I have anything against small women," Rick quickly added at the end while sweating.

Raiden was whispering to Derrick as the two were arguing slightly at each other. Sighing silently, Derrick walked up towards Angelica and bowed slightly. "Pardon my words, madam. I meant nothing to saying anything bad about you. Pardonnez-moi de mes actions contre vous."

"What he's saying is that he's asking if you could forgive him for his actions against you, ma'am," Raiden translated for Angelica.

"Oh. Well actually I have to admit that I may have slightly went overboard in putting my husband back in place. But you are forgiven. All of you." Angelica sheepishly replied, pulling her husband down to her level by the collar of his shirt so that way she could kiss him. Just then they heard cheering and clapping down below in the auditorium as the teams were being announced.

Raiden clapped his hands together. "Well, I guess till we find a way home, we're gonna be here. Better late then never."

Alex sighed as he leaned back. "I mean, we only got Exo's. People here or whatever... They have these abilities and power stuff that seem to come out of tv shows. We can't compare to that."

"Uh you guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you boys later." Deuce called out as Angelica shoved the seven other Ghosts out of the office. Greg was walking down the hall with Velvet, who still carried Alice in her grasp, when they witnessed this happen. Suddenly there was a thump against the door as Greg and Velvet looked at each other. Suddenly they and the seven other Ghosts heard moaning coming from the Headmaster's office, causing Greg and Velvet to turn beet red at the meaning behind this.

Derrick just started snickering. This prompted the rest of his team to start snickering before turning out in full out laughter. They couldn't believe it. They were taken out of the office just for the two to start making out. Derrick just pointed a finger at Greg who was still blushing from what was going on. "Vous ... je ne peux pas y croire ... Je ne peux pas respirer ... Vos parents ... Je ne peux même pas penser comment ce drôle est. Profitez de ce gars!" (You... I can't believe it... I can't breathe... Your parents... I can't even think how funny this is. Enjoy it guys!)

Raiden recovered from the laughing as his squad was still laughing hard. He cleared his throat and looked at Greg seriously. "Sorry about that, it's been awhile since we had a good laugh." He then looked at his squad. "Alright, stow the laughter! Get going before I kick your asses to next week!"

This caused the three to stop laughing and they straightened up at him. "That's better," Raiden replied. "Now make way down to the auditorium. Wait there."

"Yeah. My mom can be um... somewhat emotional? I wasn't really sure until now though. Um... Just go to the auditorium now. Ozpin is expecting you anyway." Greg stammered out, a blush across his face from embarrassment. The Ghosts started to walk that way until Greg called out to them. "Hey! I almost forgot! Welcome to Beacon!"

Raiden turned around and grinned at him. He gave Greg a thumbs up and winked. "Thanks. Hope this'll go well for us here. Oh, and I almost forgot." He reached into his bag on his back and searched for something inside it. Feeling the familiar metal feeling of a can, he pulled it out. It was a read soda can with the iconic words of "Coca Cola" on it. He tossed it towards Greg. "Take this Coke, man. I was saving it for myself some time later, but I bet you could have one right now."

Greg caught it and returned the thumbs up before walking away with Velvet. Raiden turned to his squad and nodded as they started down the hall towards the stairs to reach the auditorium. Echo Squad minus Deuce did the same and followed after them.

"This is gonna be weird. I mean, look at us. We're just these guys in these weird metal exoskeletons that enhance our abilities in combat. What will people here think about that?" Alex asked his brother as he caught up to them.

Raiden shrugged as his prosthetic arm whirred around to the back of his head. "Beats me. I'm just glad we can still fight without them. If we rely on these too much, we'll lose our effectiveness before using them."

Moments Later in the Auditorium...

After introducing the last of the teams, Ozpin cleared his throat just as Team GRVL and the Ghosts arrived behind one of the stage curtains along with Coco from Team COFY. Coco told them that they should wear the masks since it would give them a mysterious and deadly appearance along with the "don't mess with us" attitude. Ozpin began a speech that cued the Ghosts minus Echo Squad to appear on stage.

"Masks on," Raiden told his squad. Pulling their masks up, they pulled them down over their faces and smoothed them out. The iconic white skull was adorned on their faces. They soon walked to the stage where Ozpin was. Various murmurs went through out the crowd when they saw the Ghosts on stage with their skull masks on.

"Given some... Thought, after some certain circumstances, we will be having another team here at Beacon. They may haven't done the initiation like all of you here, but they are just as skilled as you are. I'd like to introduce Team RADR to the front please."

The four Ghosts walked to the front of the stage and stood at the edge standing at ease.

Murmurs echoed through the room as the students were confused by the newcomes that were joining them. They must have arrived late if they managed to perform the initiation test today. While they were conversing, Ozpin cleared his throat a second time, grabbing everyone's attention.

"In relation to this surprise, the Agency of Vytal has decided to assign its second in command to observe and report the progress of this generation of Hunters and Huntresses." Ozpin continued as Agent Recon stepped onto the stage with his hands folded against his back.

Ozpin looked at the crowd of students for a moment before it died down again. "These young men... Young Ghosts, they're as capable as all of you. They have been training from their early childhoods and have been fighting for countless years. I expect you to give them the same respect as you do to your other fellow students around here."

"Now a word from Head Agent Marine Recon of the Agency of Vytal." Ozpin added stepping aside to allow the AOV man to speak.

"I'll keep this simple. I don't want to see or deal with any discriminatory cases here. You will treat each other with the same amount of respect and courtesy as you would with a fellow man. That means no hazing of Faunuses or Humans, no bigotry, no leaving someone behind because they are different. If any of these things happen here, I will have no problem with forcible drafting you into the VMC without hesitation. Don't test your luck, especially you, Mr. Winchester. I don't care if your daddy is the strongest Hunter of the area. I have looked death in the eye along with facing the devil himself. So welcome to Beacon Academy and congratulations." Recon sternly spoke in his Southern accent before walking off the stage, leaving the auditorium silence and thought.

The young Ghosts just nodded in thanks as they still stood on the stage. Transitioning from elite soldiers to new students at an academy they are now joining, how hard will it be for them?

"Tch," Derrick simply let out.

"You are dismissed. Go to your new dorms and rest. You've earned it." Ozpin finished, waves of first years leaving the auditorium.

Alex threw his hands in the air with a happy grunt. "Finally! After ten days of trudging through swamps, we finally get some sleep!" He cheered.

Raiden patted his head and laughed at him. "Sleep is good, little brother. We earned it. Besides, my feet are killing me."

Meanwhile Recon was leaning against the wall, looking up at the stars in sadness. He was thinking back to about twenty years ago or so when he was a fresh Captain out of the VMC officer's school. Particularly his first mission assigned to him by the AOV. He lost a very close friend and teacher on that mission and he was guilty about it. Then again he was shocked by how much the man had changed as well as how that mission changed him as well.

"Kurtz...Why did you let yourself end up like that?" Recon thought to himself before walking over to the staff dormitory with his hands in his trenchcoat.

Rick was taking a long look at each of the infrastructures of the building with a curious look on his face. "Thinking?" Raiden asked him.

The Korean shook his head. "Nah, learning my surroundings. Remember Chicago?" Rick reminded Raiden.

"Oh, yes. The ctOS system right?"

"That's the one."

"Why?"

"Just curious."

In Team GRVL's Dorm...

"So what are we goin' ta do tomorrow now that the first semester has started?" Leland asked as he fall back onto his bed. Randi sat at the small table, reading her book of spells, while Velvet and Greg were asking Alice different questions about the Ghosts' Earth.

"Well I'm going to ask my madre to watch over Alice since the Ghosts clearly don't want her." Greg pauses looking out the open window to see Team RADR's room across the courtyard in one of the other student dormitories. He looked back at his teammates once he was finished looking. "Also we get to demonstrate for Miss Goodwitch's Combat Class in front of the new first years. We get to fight a couple of them and see what they should improve on or work on this area and so on."

"So what now, boss?" Leland asked again, earning a sigh from Randi. Greg thought to himself before shrugging.

"Get some sleep I guess. Alice can have my bed. After all, Velvet and I share a bed now anyway." Greg replied, getting up and walking over towards Velvet. Alice rushed over to Greg's empty bed and lays in, instantly out like a light. Since everyone had showered and were in pajamas, there was no need to go change clothing, allowing them to all crawl into their beds. Greg laid down next to Velvet, wrapping an arm around her waist while she draped an arm over his chest in a hug. Randi climbed in the bunk above them and Leland turned out the light before crawling into his bed as well.

RADR's dorm...

Raiden himself was looking out their window and managed to see Greg on the other side. He just gave him a wave of his hand with the Marine doing the same. Without the the need of a scope or binoculars, he saw Alice seated beside Velvet chatting away with her.

He was glad he was able to move his body freely now. All of them. Some movements of the Exo-Suit restricted was sometimes flexibility. It would sometimes lock up after too much movement without rest. That rarely happens, but it does happen.

Raiden rubbed his prosthetic arm and looked at his friends. Alex was laying down on his bed snoring away with much needed sleep. Rick was up and about getting a small work station set up for tech and R&amp;D. And Derrick. He was just sulking in the corner with his eyes on his father's GIGN knife.

"Listen up. I want you guys to remember that we're guests here at this fine school. I don't want any of you guys to be damn jerks. We are to treat people here with respect and equality. Nothing rash. Am I clear?" He asked them in a serious tone as that of a Drill Sergeant.

"Oui," Derrick muttered as he sharpened the knife in his hand.

"Loud and clear," Rick replied as he was still setting up.

"Yeaah..." Alex muttered and turned to his side.

When the lights went out in RADR's dorm, Raiden was seated on his bed with his back against the wall. A small drone was hovering in the air providing him a bit if light as he wrote in his journal.

'Well this is strange yet alright at the same time. First thing we were in South America about to take down the Federation. Next, we find ourselves here in a world called Remnant. I think it's safe to say that I have now seen my share of strangeness already in my lifetime. But enough of that. The Captain finally reunited with his family, which turned out better than we thought. And me and the guys here are now enrolled in an academy to train people to fight monsters. Haven't been in school for years. Hope Mr. Prescott is alright. But I just hope things will be alright here. And I hope Dad is alright.'

The Next Morning...

Greg and Velvet were peacefully sleeping when a aroma entered through their window. Due to Velvet's traits as a Faunus and Greg's love of good food, the two sat up and started sniffing the air. Their eyes shot up when they realized what they were smelling.

"Ms. Pineda's breakfast tacos!" "Madre's breakfast tacos!" They cried in unison as the rest of Team GRVL and Alice woke up and rushed to get dressed in their academy uniforms. Even Alice got one despite the fact she was eleven. The group rushed out of their dormitory and across the campus to the cafeteria.

Team GRVL arrived in the cafeteria with Team COFY and nearly all the students of Beacon Academy. Everyone was talking to friends while enjoying some of Angelica Pineda's Homemade Breakfast Tacos of Awesomeness. Side note on this topic, Miguel was the one who named it that and it stuck. Greg walked up to the serving line where his mother was wearing a red apron and making bacon and egg breakfast tacos for everyone.

"Good morning, madre." "Oh good morning, Greg." The mother and son greeted each other as the others sat down at one of the tables.

Greg walked back to his team carrying a plate of breakfast tacos for his teammates. He passed them out and sat down before he could begin eating his own breakfast taco. The taste was amazing and mind blowing which is why many of the second years were here this early in the morning. Team COFY sat down next to Team GRVL and talked to them about todays events.

Meanwhile in RADR's dorm...

The four were still asleep in their beds as they were out like lights. They've been walking through Miles of swamps and bogs in South America before prior coming to Remnant. Can't blame them if they haven't had a good nights sleep in awhile.

That's when Alex woke up and sniffed the air while sitting up. "Huh, what's that smell? It's smells... Wow... Awesome..."

Soon, the Ghosts, or now going by the name, Team RADR, walked into the cafeteria in their combats. They didn't have their school uniforms yet so they were allowed to wear their combat uniforms with the Exo's on. Rick just whistled. "Well, full packed room. Worse scenario. Manticore could show up."

"You didn't just say that," Alex muttered. "Manticore. Hate that shit."

The Ghosts stomachs just growled loudly as they were pretty hungry. Shrugging, Raiden walked over to the line with his friends in two as they waited in line for some food.

"I'm soo hungry..." Alex droned as his stomach growled loudly than the others.

"We'll get what's on the menu today. I hope it's better than the slop back in the mess back home," Raiden replied back.

They finally got to their turn and saw it was Angelica standing there with the food ready. Derrick grinned a bit as he bowed at her slightly. "Pourquoi, bonjour, mademoiselle. Avez-vous et le capitaine été ... Occupé la nuit dernière?" (Why, good morning, miss. Have you and the Captain been... Busy last night?) The French-Welsh man teased.

Raiden just punched him on the arm scolding him a bit. "Shut up man." He bowed a bit at Angelica himself and sighed. "Forgive me, ma'am. My friend can be a bit of a prick when it comes to talking to women."

"Am not!"

"Oh really?" Angelica raised an eyebrow as an evil smirk grows across her face. "Well then, Mr. Haven. It appears I might have to fail you in your cultural studies class today since you can't keep your lewd thoughts to yourself." Derrick's face falls as Angelica smirks at him, placing two breakfast tacos on his plate like everyone elses.

Derrick just muttered quietly to himself as he follows his team to their table. "Mèrde. Ms. Pineda can be scary," He said.

"That's because you decided to be a sicko up there, man. Never do that to a woman... Especially if she's armed to the teeth or serious," Raiden replied to him. He shook his head and placed his tray down on the table. "I can't believe I'm even leading this squad at times."

"Wait. You have problems with your own team? Man that must suck. Then again I used to be a member of Bastard Squad." Greg comments, reflecting on the rambunctious antics of the Marines of Bravo Platoon back on Earth. He quickly brushed those aside and goes back to eating his breakfast.

"You don't even know that half of it. I mean, my brother over here. He sleeps like a brick. I mean, you can throw a Flashbang into the room he's sleeping in and he won't get up. We almost had a horrid experience when we were attacked at night by a Federation squad," Raiden replied back as he took a bite of his taco. His eyes widened at the taste. "Oh that's good."

"That's nothing compared to what the Bastard Squad would do. They manage to get drunk all the time and actually fight better drunk than they are sober. I mean how is that even possible? It got to the point where they replaced the water in their water packs with Jack Daniels. That and the fact they were the biggest party animals ever." Greg mentions to Raiden, earning some snickering from Batista.

Raiden shrugged at him taking another bite. "To each his own, man. We have all seen out fair share if strangeness. And we'll only see more," The Ghost told him before munching down on the rest of the taco. He then winced in slight pain as his left arm acted up. "Damn arm."

Alex shot his older brother a worried look on his face when he saw him clutching his arm in pain. "Bro, you alright there?" Alex asked him.

Raiden just nodded back at him as he panted slightly. "Yeah... Just some phantom pain. It doesn't seem to leave no matter how much time seems to have passed."

"Sorry if I seem to be intruding, but what happened to your arm?" Randi asked him hearing the arm whirring slightly with it's motors whining.

"Demolitions gone wrong. I thought I was clear of the blast radius. But debris decided to slice into my arm socket and took my arm off." Raiden sighed as he showed the prosthetic arm on his left. It showed a slight sheen on it as it whirred a bit. "It maybe fake, but it feels real as hell. I can even feel the pain from that day. I can't forget it..."

"Wait. Why in bleedin' 'ell would ye be even within sight of the blasted demo if ye weren't sure about the blast radius!?" Batista demanded after he finished swallowing his food.

"It went off... Timer was fried... If I didn't do it, thousands of lives would've been lost. I'm sure you would've done the same thing if you were out in my situation," Raiden replied back to Batista. "I had to do it manually. That's why..."

"What exactly were you blowing up anyway? A weapons factory? A tank assembly line? The enemy's stock exchange?" Greg asked as he started to pul out his scroll in order to look at his schedule of the day.

Raiden simply took out a pad and turned it on. He did a couple motions on the screen before sliding it over to Greg. A small hologram formed showing a tank-like vehicle yet it had flying capabilities. "That's a KGM-25. Mobile artillery unit. Capable of demolishing half a city in an hour. It fires explosive rounds that are able to level an entire skyscraper in one hit. Two thousand lives were already lost before me and my squad reached it. When we did, we had to do what we had to do since the demo team was killed in combat. I hooked it up and was about to go until Alex got stuck on a rod on it. I managed to pull him off, but the explosion happened when I got him off at the last second. I'm lucky it's only my arm that had to go."

"Why not use a couple of Stingers or Javelins to bring it down instead? Better to take it down at a distance instead of going up close. Then again, nothing is more fun than the adrenaline flow of throwing C4 on a perfectly good dirtbike and bailing out and triggering the explosives just as it reaches the tank." Greg commented, smiling at that memory.

Raiden shook his head at him with his own little smile. "Well, it's mobile. And KGM's are always protected heavily with anti-air and anti-tank units. Sending in a small unit is the best. Besides, me and the guys didn't want to lose any of the action. We wanted a piece." He then sighed sadly. "But look what it got me instead. I'm an idiot for doing that run."

"Still don't see how a Stringer Anti-Air Missile Launcher wouldn't stop it. Those things are awesome and instant chopper killas!" Greg replied, slipping into his bad-boy Laredo Triad speak. He realized this and quickly shut his mouth.

"Armor plating on those things, it would make you question how it can still fly at the same time. A Stinger can't take it down that easily," Rick told the Marine. His head was still trying to wrap around the fact of how they even patched that much armor on a single vehicle like it.

"What about its underbelly?" Leland asked, an idea forming in his head.

"Oh, why are you asking that all of a sudden? It's not like a KGM is going to pop outta nowhere. What's your game?" Rick asked cautiously towards the Pyromaniac.

"I think I see what Batista is getting at. He's going to exploit a weakness of your enemies KGMs and create an explosive that deals with destroying that type of vehicle. Its a habit of Boom-Boom's really." Greg explained, earning approval from the Irish Hunter.

"Aye! Thats exactly what aye do! Ye can't blame me for bein' prepared for anythin'!"

"Eh bien, je suppose que ce est une façon de passer le temps. Chacun a ses propres loisirs. Même se il peut être très dangereux et stupide. Je veux dire, Rick ici est toujours bricoler avec les drones et le développement de nouveaux types de technologie pour nous," (Well, I guess that's a way of passing time. Everyone has their own hobbies. Even though it may be very dangerous and stupid. I mean, Rick here is always tinkering with drones and developing new types of tech for us.) Derrick replied to them earning a small nod from the Korean who was proud of his work. And there was living proof right there. Rick was already tinkering with a small fly drone of his as it twitched in his hands like a real fly.

"Ye still haven't answered me question yet. Does the underbelly have armor or not?" Leland asks again, pulling a blank set of blueprints from his backpack along with a pencil and eraser.

Rick took Raiden's pad and tapped on the hologram. It did a 360 degree spin around before it came to a complete stop. He then grabbed it and flipped it over to it's back to show the portion underneath it. "It's fairly strong. That's all I'm saying. It takes a bit to breach it before it can be compromised."

"Is there any spot where the armor's thinner than the rest of the Hover Tank and how much plating is it?" Batista questioned, preparing himself for designing a new explosive.

Rick enlarged the hologram of the KGM and tapped on a certain point of the armor. It was highlighted a bright orange and blinked a few times. "The armor there is the thinnest. About six inches of armor there. But it's still on tight so it needs to be knocked away in order to exploit it."

"Oh. Six inches? Well then. Aye have something already that can penetrate ten inches of armor at the most." Batista replied, slightly disappointed by the news.

Rick shook his head when he remembered something else. "Nah, it's not six inches. It's about twenty inches of armor. I forgot about that. We managed to salvage one and observe it before sending it to Atlas Corporation for... Things. The thing is a monster. That's why destroying it from the inside is recommended."

"Twenty inches!? Well aye suppose two of me Tank Can Openers should bust through that plus add in a third ta add a fire in the mix. Good thin' aye already made some ta be fired out of a couple of Greg's explosive launchers." Leland spoke out loud when in reality it was code word for "I will accept this challenge and create a explosive head that would go through thirty inches of armor plating" to the rest of Team GRVL. "Alright, lads! Aye shall accept yer challenge and make an explosive that will tear yer KGM a new arse hole with one shot!"

Rick grinned slightly at Leland and held his hand out to shake hands. "Fine. If it doesn't blow through, I get to know a couple of explosive secrets from you since you're an explosives man. Hal su issdamyeon geulsse, nae jasin-ibogo sip-eo," (Well, I wanna see for myself if you can) Rick betted against Leland.

"How about some cash as well? 50 Lien is me startin' bet. Sound fair?" Batista add, gripping Rick's hand.

Rick nodded at him and they shook hands firmly. "Agreed. Nuga seungli boja," (Let's see who wins) The Korean replied with a grin forming on his face.

Derrick shook his head at the two. "Je peux déjà dire que ce ne va pas bien finir," (I can already tell this isn't going to end well) Derrick muttered.

"Yeah...You lost already, gringos. When money, explosives, or gambling is involved when Batista is here, Boom-Boom always wins. I should have mentioned that sooner. Sorry." Greg shrugs sheepishly as Team GRVL along with Alice and started to head out of the cafeteria for their first class of the day.

Raiden sighed for a bit and rubbed his temples gently. "This is turning out great already." His eyes then widened and he looked at the leaving team. "Hey, what class does my team have? We were never given a memo or anything."

"Look on your scrolls if you got them yet. Anyway we're heading to Professor Port's as part of observing the first year class for this week so thats where you need to go." Greg explained, motioning the Ghosts to follow them.

The four Ghosts stood up from their table and stretched their limbs. Alex just sighed as he whined silently. "First day here in this world is learning? That sucks."

Raiden nodded a bit before patting his little brother's shoulder. "I know we've been fighting for a bit. But we should try to relax a bit. Besides, Douglas Elementary School wasn't the best. I was glad that place got destroyed," The Ghost Leader admitted. He never did liked that school.

Raiden soon caught up with Greg along with his own team and walked beside him. "So, what's up first? I ain't the expert here so you'll need to guide us for a bit. We'll get into the lingo before you know it. Just need guidance man."

"First of all, no one uses the word lingo anymore. Second Port teaches the first years on Grimm Studies. Basically you're suppose to learn about the various type of Grimm you would encounter as a Hunter or Huntress. Key word being supposed to." Greg replied as Velvet walked alongside him and held his hand.

Raiden nodded at him as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I suppose fighting those weird spider things counts as a Grimm, right? Those things don't even look right."

"Human centipede," Rick muttered.

"Ye mean the Archne? Oh those bleedin' beasts are the most dangerous around here especially if they are the bigger ones. Those use fricken webs ta trap opponents and prey and those are hard ta escape from. Be glad me and Randi were there ta kill that blasted cunt." Leland joins the conversation, interested in talking about Archne.

Rick smirked slightly. "Well, they won't be getting me that easily. I can hold them off with my machine gun and my Exo-Suit."

"Actually one nearly got your friend Derrick while he was in that Iron Man suit thing he was in. So in other words, they can get you even in an Exo-suit." Greg points out just as the two teams and Alice reach Professor Port's class.

Derrick huffed at him with his arms crossed. "AST suits are hard to crack. But that thing dented the armor like it was nothing. I would've ripped it apart with the suit before stomping on it."

Raiden sighed and patted Derrick's shoulder to stop his ranting if it will continue. "Derrick, it's already past. Just make sure you get Rick to inspect the AST before getting it repaired. Now let's get ourselves a seat for our first class in years."

"Well by time you would have fought that one off, twenty more would have surrounded you and tear you apart. You're lucky I had my USAS-12 fitted with 12 Gauge Fragmentation Dust Rounds yesterday." Greg mentions, causing some of the Ghosts to look at him confused.

Raiden scrunched his eyes in confusing for a moment before nodding in realization. "Oh, you mean one of those old timer shotguns. Yeah, we really don't have those around anymore. The M4A1 is still around since it's a reliable rifle. That shotgun of yours is old since we advanced more in the weaponry thanks to Atlas Corporation. We have advanced shotguns now that fire sonic bursts that can kill a man at close range."

"M4A1's? Meh. The Marines use the M27's, the Heckler and Koch M416, or M16 Assault Rifles back on the Earth I was on. Though we were the first military branch to use the returning .45 caliber pistols." Greg comments before quickly adding a comeback. "By the way, this old timer shotgun saved your asses the other day so don't go dissing it."

"To each his own. You have your weapons, I have mine. But it doesn't matter how ad aced it is. It all matters on the man behind the weapon. I mean, a pencil can be easily be used as a knife in close combat and kill with the same lethality as a knife," Raiden replied back as he ruffled his hair a bit.

"Oh well in that case, its definitely proven by the entire Marine Corps. Anyway we're here so go sit with your team." Greg ends the conversation, sitting with his teammates and Alice while Raiden sat down with his. In the center of the room is a rather portly man with gray hair and a thick mustache that hid his mouth. In his hands was a weapon combination of a Blunder gun and an ax.

"Monsters. Prowlers. Demons of the Night. But I prefer to call them prey." Professor Port started off in his boisterous tone, instantly boring Team GRVL and Alice since they knew what was going to happen.

Alex instantly took a position with his head placed on the row with his arms wrapped around his head. He was going to start catching some much needed sleep.

Rick just took out another fly drone and started tinkering with it with his eyes brightening at the sight.

Derrick just laid back with his arms crossed showing he wasn't interested.

Raiden meanwhile took out his pad and went to his notebook inside it to take down any important notes that would prove useful against the new enemy his team will combat pretty soon.

Batista was designing a new explosive for the challenge he recently accepted while Randi was reading her Book of Spells and Magic in order to learn some new spells that are useful in combat. Greg and Velvet were looking at their notes from last year since Port was giving the same lecture he gave them almost a year ago. Alice simply listened and tried to sift through the story in order to find the hidden lessons within it.

Raiden didn't mind listening to the Old Geezer, which Derrick took an instant in calling Port. Listening deeply into the stories behind Port held some important messages, lessons and tips that would be helpful in combat against the Grimm. Like for example, learning the behavior of a certain Grimm before engaging will prove useful to know how it will react and fight.

Moments later...

"So who has what it takes to prove themselves as a hunter?" The Professor announced, to which Weiss Schnee instantly volunteered out of anger after seeing her partner and team leader goofing around.

"I do!" The heiress answered to which a disappointed Jaune lowered his hand since she beat him to it.

The four Ghosts immediately reared their heads in the direction of Weiss who had her hand up. They all sweated when they saw the infuriated look on her face. They all took a second before agreeing that she isn't to mess around with.

"Whoa, elle est un peu désagréable, vous ne pensez pas? Elle agit comme ma mère sur son époque et est sur un saccage à Paris," (Whoa, she's a bit crabby, don't you think? She's acting like my mom on her period and is on a rampage through Paris) Derrick whispered to his team. This resulted in RADR snickering in response from the statement the French-Welsh man brought up.

Raiden facepalmed himself when he heard his teammate say that confidently. Turning to his side, he shook his head. "Don't. Ever say something like that ever again. We don't need every single opinion of yours in situations like these. It looks like she wants to prove herself. Let's take a look then."

Velvet and Greg watched the fight but at the same time had a conversation about Greg's returned father.

"So what did you learn about your father recently? Like how he meet your mom or what his past experience is in Remnant." The Australian accented Rabbit Faunus asked just as the Boaratusk charged at Weiss. The girl jumped out of the way before trying to stab the Grimm in the eye.

"Well he was born in the 1970's on Earth and actually served in Delta Force during Operations Desert Storm and Desert Saber in the 1990's. Then he switched over to the Marine Corps and became a Force Recon Marine before suddenly getting transported to Remnant and meeting mi madre. They fell in love and about nine months later got married. So after I was about two or three and Miguel was just born, Dad and I ended up getting sent back to Earth by accident and then he gets blasted to a different Earth while I'm stuck on his original home planet. So hes in his late forties or early fifties." Greg replied, the two teens witnessing Weiss's Dust rapier get stuck in the Grimm's tusks after turning to yell at her leader.

Rick and Alex couldn't help but snicker a bit at Weiss's distress as she was struggling to remove her rapier from Boarbatusk's tusks. "She's having a hard time removing it," Alex whispered to the Korean. This made Rick laugh softly as he held his stomach trying to control it.

Soon, they all widened their eyes when they saw her rapier being taken out of her grasp and thrown away leaving her weapon less. This was the only exciting thing that was happening so far and it shocked Derrick to see this. He leaned forward and placed his hands on the row with his eyes widening. "Mèrde. This isn't good."

Raiden placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. But he had his own little doubts storming in his mind. "She'll be fine. I know she can do it... But her anger is making her reckless."

"And there goes her weapon. This is why I prefer carrying a secondary weapon instead of just one. Now she has to dodge and wait for the right moment to make a grab for it." Greg observes, making a note of this incident so he could bring up the case of needing a secondary weapon. Velvet nodded at this before deciding to change the subject to something else.

"I hear that another Spurce Willis film is coming out next semester. Do you want to go see it as a group event or just a date?"

"Maybe as a date. Can't wait for the next Live or Die Hard Movie anyway."

Weiss soon managed to recover her weapon and got ready as the Boaratusk curled itself up into a ball like form and spun around in place gathering it's speed. It bolted towards her and she bent down. Two blue glyphs appeared, in front of her and overhead behind her. It got caught in the front one and it pushed it back from the speed it had behind it. Weiss them jumped back into the glyph overhead and stayed in place before propelling herself into the Grimm with her Parker piercing the exposed skin of the bottom that was shown.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Port applauded happily seeing the Heiress finishing off her opponent. Weiss just took that cue to snarl slightly before taking her leave. This made the other members of RWBY to be slightly concerned for their icy teammate. Port cleared his throat getting the class's attention. "We have enough time to have another bout for another potential Hunter here. Who would like to show their worth?" He asked the class.

Much to the students surprise, it was the prosthetic arm of the leader of RADR that raised his hand up. "I'm up for it," Raiden answered in a stern time with his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Very well, Mr. Williams. Mr. Pineda and Mr. Batista. I would like some help holding down the minotaurus cage." Port requested, the two second years complying reluctantly and holding down the cage. Inside was a serious angered Minotaurus that wanted to kill someone badly.

A few minutes later...

Raiden cracked his neck holding his helmet to the side as he walked down to the center of the room. He asked permission to leave the class for a bit to acquire his Exo-Suit. He was give said permission and went off to suit up.

Some of the students muttered to why he was wearing an Exo-Suit. He was admitted into the school for a reason, but with an Exo? That wasn't fair.

He had his M4A1 gripped in his right hand with the slung around his shoulders. A pistol was holstered to his right leg along with a couple of odd grenades strapped to his chest. He was currently wearing a plain white t-shirt underneath the black body armor. Black military cargo pants were along his bottoms with black combat boots. His Exo-Suit whirred and whined silently with each footfall towards the center.

"Hey, Professor! Will ye please hurry up already? This blasted beast is startin' to break through as it is!" Batista shouted over the constant banging of the minotaurs. Port looked at Raiden who nodded his head as a sign that he was ready. Port swung his Blunder Ax against the cage lock just as the two second years retreated into the stands. An angry Minotaurus rushed out and charged at Raiden with furious rage.

In a quick fluid motion, the Ghost placed his helmet on and lifted his M4 up at the same time. Grabbing the grip near the end of the barrel, Raiden grasped tightly on it and started unloading rounds into the Minotaurus. It didn't seem to work that well as it bounced off the skull plating it had on it's face and it's tough hide made it hard for the bullets to pierce through.

"Hey, Batista. How far do you think that Minotaurus will send him flying when it hits him?" Greg asked as he sat down next to his girlfriend.

"Oh. Probably embedded him inta a wall." Leland replied just as Raiden goes flying into a wall. Everyone winced at this, Raden shaking it off and jumping back down into the center again.

Raiden groaned slightly in pain from the ram of the bull as it snorted. "Bastard," Raiden muttered and spat on the ground. It let out a loud roar and charged towards him again. He then rolled to his right just as it rammed itself into the wall. It snorted in confusion as it was dazed slightly from the concrete wall. Raiden decided this was a good time to use his Sonics on his Exo-Suit. Setting the frequency to a small radius around him since he didn't want everyone to go deaf, he activated the Sonics function. He ran towards the stunned Grimm bull as a high pitched sound started ringing. It made it snort louder and shook it's head in pain.

"Got you now," Raiden muttered as he let go off his rifle and reared his fist back. Clenching it tightly, he jumped into the air and came back down smashing his fist into it's back along the spine. The Exo-Suit gave him a huge boost in strength and a loud crack was heard from that.

Unknown to him, he didn't knew that Faunus had more heightened hearing than humans. This caused them great pain in their hearing thanks to the Sonics.

"Yeow!" Velvet cried in pain, clutching her ears as Greg looked at her with great concern. Meanwhile Blake Belladonna grimaced as she tried to prevent herself from being recognized as a Faunus while feeling the pain against her ears as well.

The students were soon surprised to see Raiden mounting himself into the Minotaurus' back and began riding on it. It responded by trying to buck him off it's back while bellowing and snorting. Raiden kept a good grip on a loose plating of bone on it's back and held on for a long ride. "Is that guy insane?" One of the students muttered.

Raiden snarled at the stubborn Grimm bull and reared his right fist back again with his Exo whirring. "Got you now, bitch!" He shouted and threw his fist back down. The velocity behind it as it made contact with the neck was bone breaking when a loud sickening crack was heard. The Minotaurus collapsed to the ground and was struggling to get back up but couldn't make it's lower half do anything since it's spine was severed. Raiden slowly got off of it's back and walked in front of it. He turned off his Sonics relieving the Faunus populace in the room. He sighed to himself before bringing his leg up and curb stomped it's face. The force behind the kick managed to break the bone mask of the Grimm and shattered to pieces. The Ghost was panting as he shook his head and looked at Port and nodded giving him a thumbs up.

"Well good job, dude! However you could have knee capped it instead of going through that horrible process of killing it. Minotaurus have a universal weakness of having unprotected knee caps." One First Year shouted out to the Ghost down below.

Mr Raiden just glared at the First a Year student with a serious look in his eyes making him stay quiet. "You should've told me that earlier," He panted out.

Port however was amazed by the Ghost's way of fighting against the Minotaurus in the fight. He clapped his hands before he patted Raiden on the back. There was a smile behind that large grey moustache of his. "Well done. I see that you have the potential to be a future Huntsman, Mr. Williams!"

Raiden nodded at him and chuckled a bit. "Thank you, sir."

The bell rang and students grabbed their things before leaving for next period. Team GRVL got up along with Alice and exited the classroom with Teams RWBY, JNPR, and RADR in tow. The next class they had was combat studies with Ms. Goodwitch. Since GRVL was there to observe, they weren't required to fight unless a student challenged them.

Raiden told his guys to gear up into their Exo-Suits for the upcoming matches that would be coming up. They wouldn't last a minute there if they didn't have them on. They knew how potential the students were here and would get mopped on the floor in the fighting.

As they went to suit up into their Exo's, Raiden was the only member left of his team walking alongside GRVL. He then looked at Greg who was holding hands with Velvet. "Hey, Greg? I'm wondering if you want to spar against me since I heard I can challenge you Second Year students."

Greg sighs at this, turning to face Raiden.

"Why does everyone want to spar against me?" Greg muttered this to Velvet and himself before answering Raiden's question. "Fine. Urban Zone or Classic Arena?"

"Urban Zone. And surprise me. I want to see what you got. If you're better than me, alright. I just to see what you got. Well, see ya in a bit." Raiden turned around and walked ahead of GRVL towards the combat room for the upcoming sparring.

"Okay then. Let me get ready first. Also tell Ms. Goodwitch that you challenged me to a match in the Urban Zone. I'll be back soon." Greg replied, heading towards his team's dorm to change into combat gear and equip himself with some weapons.

"I hear you. I'll let her know about that. I also gotta grab the rest of my gear. I was only going light on that bull I fought earlier," Raiden replied back to Greg and went off to find the professor.

Greg reached his team's dorm after rushing across the massive courtyard of the academy grounds and steed inside. He went straight for his closet and opened the doors, revealing a couple of different Marine combat uniforms and some of his regular clothes. Greg knew that the Urban Zone was filled with gray concrete buildings and ruins so he choose something that would at least look better than Desert Camo or MARPAT Green. In the end he decided to go with the older green camouflage uniform he used in boot camp. He geared himself up with the entire combat uniform including the helmet and goggles resting on top covered in a green cover. He strapped on a Kevlar vest before closing the closet door. He turned to a nearby weapons crate and opened it up. He choose a Beretta Pistol with thirteen round magazines and an M16A3 Assault Rifle with Three Round Burst and an underbarrel Grenade Launcher. These were the weapons his father used during Desert Storm and he figured maybe he could prove that the despite their age, these weapons were still able to kick ass. At the last moment as he was leaving, Greg strapped a Ka-Bar Combat Knife into his boot which was hidden out of view.

Greg's scroll vibrated in his vest pocket as Velvet called him to give him a heads up. The Marine reached for it and expanded it once it was out.

"Hey, Velvy! What's going on?"

"Greg, you might want to wear some green camo or something because the Urban Zone is now the Jungle Ruins Zone. The place looks like a jungle now instead of a city warzone." Velvet replied causing Greg to quickly rush back into the dorm and grab a couple of claymores with some tripwire along with a few Dust Frag Grenades. He hid them inside a camouflage backpack to prevent Raiden from seeing what else he had on his person. He went into the bathroom and asked Velvet what the colors of the jungle were like.

"Lots of dark green, brown and black. Why are you asking?"

"Oh nothing. Just putting on the classic jungle mascara on my face." Greg joked as he painted a green, brown and black camo pattern on his face.

Raiden quickly ran back to his dorm before he decided to go talk to Prof. Goodwitch on the current situation. Opening the door, he saw his fellow team members suiting themselves up in their Exo-Suits. "Hey, Rai," Alex greeted him as he tightened the Exoskeleton around his limbs.

"Hey, baby bro," Raiden replied back as he went to his duffle bag. He picked it up from the ground and placed it on his bed. Opening it up, he took out an Atlas 45 pistol and tossed his brother the pistol he had holstered. He took out a few more grenades and some magazines for his M4A1 and placed them in the ammunition pockets he had. "Gear up well. We'll be in a tough fight," He said to his team before running out.

Raiden was jogging back to the combat room with his M4A1 in grasp as he jogged. He wasn't updated about the sudden change of environment change of the arena. But to him, he was able to adapt quickly in a changing battlefield. His Exo-Suit was custom built to adapt quickly to a given situation and was given state of the art adaptable systems. From his Sonics to Cloaking. He was ready. Ready for almost everything.

But he was checking on his left arm that he didn't notice that he ran into one of the First Year students. He fell over and ended up squishing the person underneath him. He groaned a bit and soon blushed when his face was in a large cleavage. Instantly, he knew this was a girl. He quickly got off of her and stood up. "S-Sorry! He stuttered in apology to her. He quickly helped her up to her feet and dusted her off. "Just in a rush here."

The girl had long blond hair that past her waist. It seemed to give off a slight glow of light from it. He took a slightly closer look at her eyes to see they were a lilac colour. 'Strange,' He wondered.

"Nah, it's fine. I've taken worse. So, you're fighting in the combat class?" She asked him.

"Yep. Hope you get to watch, Uhhh..."

"Yang. Nice to metcha."

"Raiden. Now I gotta go."

Soon enough, the other three members of RADR were all suited up and geared up with their weapons. They were doing a quick march down the hallway all dressed in a similar way to Raiden. A number of times, the youngest of the Ghosts actually worked alongside Atlas mercenaries on a few missions. They saw how brutal they are in combat in any given situation. Thanks to Rick's father being an engineer at Atlas, they were given the authorization to train with them.

"Team RADR, report to combat room 11-C for your exercise. Would Team RADR make way to combat room 11-C?" The intercom said a couple times.

"I guess we're gonna do something then," Alex muttered..

Moments later...

"Shit, man. That looks like Panama or Grenada. I'll definitely know how Old Bastard felt when he was fighting rebels during the 80's and 90's soon enough." Greg commented to Batista as they looked at the massive area outside. Formerly known as the Urban Zone, the Jungle Ruins was now covered with a massive forest similar to those of South America. Dark, wet, and filled with so much vegetation that one would need a machete to cut through it. Batista was outfitted in the same gear as Greg along with rest of Team GRVL. Ms. Goodwitch decided to make it a team deathmatch like event minus the part about dying.

Due to the fact that they were the ones being challenged, Team GRV was allowed a fifteen minute set up period where they would enter the outside zone without Team RADR's knowledge and were allowed to set up traps and positions. Thanks to Greg's knowledge of guerrilla tactics from being taught by Old Bastard of Bastard Squad, the area was covered with hidden tripwires with grenades attached to them, holes covered in well to blend in with the area, and claymores that were carefully set up and also hidden to where it would set off by the time someone would realize it. With five minutes left before match start, Greg decided to go over the plan one more time.

"Okay, Junior Leathernecks and yes, that is your combat nickname today. When the Ghost OPFOR Team Romeo Alpha Delta Romeo Exo-suits moves through the jungle, we will let the traps and pitfalls delay them to allow us to ready ourselves for combat. Now Boom-Boom had Martin Pidel AKA Hard Drive of Team HAKR download the schematics of all of the Ghosts' exo-suits and discovered that they have cloaking devices. So in place of Dust Grenades, I have removed the Dust and replaced it with white paint. So when they hit the wires, they will become whiter than the dead Michael Jackson and that dude was actually black. Also we had headsets that will muffle the effects of their sonics especially for Velvet because of her proud Faunus Heritage and her cute brown rabbit ears. Once they reached us, we let loose with our Sixteens on the leader, the sniper, and the hacker while Batista uses the M60E3 and his specialized LAW 80 Anti-Tank Rocket launcher on the Iron Man guy. We clear? Good. Lets move out, Gravel!" With that the silently crawled and disappeared into the jungle, Velvet's rabbit ears tucked inside her helmet and everyone had camouflaged faces.

Meanwhile outside, t-minus two mikes...

RADR was outside of the Jungle Zone as they looked into it. They were well trained enough to fight in jungle environments thanks to fighting in the South American jungles for months on end. But that didn't meant they didn't like it.

Alex just groaned in annoyance as he saw the wet plantation around with the familiar sounds of crickets going about. He held his L115 Sniper Rifle in hand and gripped it hard. "But we just got out of the damn jungle. Now we're heading back in?" He complained like a whining child who had his ice cream stolen.

Raiden nodded as he hefted his M4 over his shoulders. "I hate it as well. But we have to do this." He then called his team together into a small huddle. "Okay. Be prepared for ambushes or traps. Rick, activate your sonar. Use it to detect any traps or any movement. If we are ambushed in process, I want you guys to remain calm. Alex, throw a nine-banger and drop a smoke so we can fall back and rethink our strategy. It should give us at least a minute or two of time to hide and ambush ourselves. Remember back near Rio in the jungles when we got ambushed. Got it?"

"Loud and clear!" The rest bellowed.

"Good. Raider!"

"Two-Five!"

"Raider!"

"Two-Five!"

Derrick punched a couple commands into his Exo-Suit and grinned a bit as his L.A.S.T suit and took out his minigun. "Alright, stay close but tight. Move out." With that, they walked into the foliage.

"Tejano, this is Rabbit. Four hostiles have entered the zone and are heading in direction of planned route. Be advised, I overheard them mention about sonars that could detect traps as well as their team. This could pose as a problem, over." Velvet whispered into her headset as the Ghosts entered the jungle. The part about sonars made her uneasy that they had the advantage. Just then Greg replied on the radio with something that put her fears aside.

"Tejano to Rabbit. The schematics that TNT got reveal that the sonars are very ineffective when in jungle conditions. Also we made the traps fit in with the contours of the land so that way they would fool the sonars the OPFOR has equipped. Not to mention there is a lot of wildlife here that is about our size that would fool the sonars. In fact, I had to convince TNT not to get us some venison for tonight. Now head back into the jungle and regroup at Position Alpha. Over and out."

"Solid copy, Tejano. Rabbit out." With that Velvet disappeared into the jungle and made her way silently to Position Alpha.

RADR had their weapons up and ready to fire as they cautiously marched through the jungle. The Korean was cursing silently to himself as he looked at his left arm looking at the sonar. "Boss, sonars fucked up. Showing multiple signs of other things in here. Can't find any traps as well."

"At least we tried. Turn it off to conserve the battery, Sucker. Just stay frosty," Raiden replied back using Rick's nickname. He earned that nickname after knocking the most trainees out in training thanks to his martial arts training.

Alex had his eyes through his scope of his rifle as he scanned the area. He was glad he added a target enhancer into the scope but it wasn't picking anything up. "Nothing on my scope, bro. We're in a dead zone," He muttered.

Derrick just snorted as he marched in his L.A.S.T. "Yeah, because those guys are cowa-AAAAARDS!" He screamed when the ground gave way underneath him. He landed with a loud thud on the ground and groaned. "Mèrde, are they trying to kill us?" Derrick cursed.

"Get out of your L.A.S.T and jump up back here. No need to whine," Raiden told him. Derrick sighed with a nod and did so. A moment passed on by as his armor slid away and he bent down. He jumped up and his Exo started his boost jump propelling him into the air and he landed beside his leader. "Good." He then looked at his brother. "Alex, throw a threat indicator. We need to see where they are."

Alex nodded as he slipped a cylinder off of his straps and armed it. "Fire in the hole," He said and chucked it high into their air and flew away from them.

Threat indicators are special types of grenades that are non-lethal and spot out hostiles using their bio signatures.

Just as the grenade exploded, gunfire ignited all around them. The sounds of AK-47s and other Russian made weapons scared the Ghosts senselessly and they ducked as bullets flew through the air. However this was actually a false ambush since Batista and Randi set up a couple of dummies dressed in guerrilla fighter clothing and set up the weapons to go off on their own.

"Busty Witch to Tejano. Crossfire trap was just set off and has got them pinned and scared shitless. They think that it's actually us for now. Retreating to my next position over and out." Randi advised on her headset as she walked off deeper into the jungle, letting the dummies do their job.

"Fuck! Stay down!" Raiden shouted as he rolled onto his back.

Alex quickly scrambled towards a tree and ducked behind it as he held his helmeted head as he was panting hard. "Where's that fire coming from?!" He shouted as the bullets whizzed on by.

Derrick snarled as he activated his L.A.S.T again and stood up. The bullets were deflected off the armor as they made contact with it. He took out his minigun and started firing away at the muzzle flashes he saw. He was shouting curses in French as he fired away. Moments past on by before the gunfire stopped. Derrick lowered his right arm to his side as it smoked from the constant firing. "They're iced," He said making everyone get up.

Rick ran towards one of the locations he saw muzzle fire coming from and his eyes twitched when he saw what it was. "Dummies, Boss! They're equipped with AK-47's. They somehow fired at us!"

"No doubt a diversion. Fuck, I can't believe we fell for it. Okay, get yourself a ready for anything. We gotta move. Now." They all nodded as they followed their leaders lead.

There was a clearing up ahead with a building covered in vines and shrubs. The Ghosts activated their cloaks and moved slowly through a field of tall grass as they approached this building. However they failed to notice that they were in tripwire central since the field was filled with wire attached to paint grenades. Alex managed to snag his foot on one of these and a blast of white paint revealed four silhouettes of the Ghosts, their cloaks render useless now.

"TNT ta Tejano. These lads are painted white as snow. Or as ye would say it, whiter than Michael Jackson. Movin' ta the next position, over." Batista spoke into his headset, crawling through the jungle away from the area which the Ghosts failed to notice in the first place. Batista escaped without being spotted or discovered as the Ghosts wiped the paint off of their faces at the most.

"Mèrde! What the fuck?! What the fuck is this?!" Derricks gouged as he ended up getting some of the paint in his mouth. "This is disgusting!" He cursed and spat what he could out.

Raiden groaned in annoyance as he wiped the paint away from his face with the back of his right hand. "Be glad our weapons aren't jammed."

Alex was just grumbling in the same annoyance as his older brother as he sat on the ground wiping the paint off his face slowly. "Ugh, paint. Cloaking ain't going to work anymore."

"Shit. This ain't good. They're just toying with us, Boss," Rick brought up as he tried to remove the paint away from his hair.

"Then let's find them to end their fun," Raiden said before walking away away again.

Greg was listening to the constant chatter of his comms as everyone reported success so far on messing with the Ghosts. He was making sure that his own M16A2 was in working order before getting up and looking down the forest hill. The Ghosts had pushed past the clearing and were heading up the hill towards him. This hill was covered with tripwires and claymores he had spent setting up so well for the past few minutes. He watched as Derrick in his L.A.S.T. armor thing set off a trap that was designed to go off by weight amount. This was designed for him and a large branch swung at him sending him onto the ground on his back. While that happened, Alex and Rick went flying back after tripping a Dust Claymore off. As for Raiden, he ended up falling in a hole, causing Greg to smirk as he retreated away from the area.

The Ghosts slowly got back and recovered their bearings as they all rested upon some trees. But that didn't mean they lowered their guards as they had their weapons ready. Paranoia has it's advantages.

Rick had his hand pressed against his head as he panted a bit from the traps they all set off. He raised his head up to look at the sun and sighed briefly. "They're tiring us out. By the time we do find them, we'll be too damn tired to even fire a shot off."

Raiden nodded and removed his helmet off his head and placed it between his legs. "I know. We need to flush them out." He lowered his head and gathered his thoughts for a moment as he tried to think of something.

Raiden's ears then twitched when he heard scraping. Looking up, he saw Alex with a flint and his knife. He was rubbing the flint along the metal making sparks fly out. It landed on some dry vegetation making it burn into a crisp. "That's it!" Raiden shouted. He then looked at Derrick who had a grass strand in his mouth. "Your suit still has that napalm flamethrower?"

"Oui, Boss," Derrick answered back plainly.

"We're gonna burn them out. We'll flush them out of their hiding places. That will also destroy any traps."

All what the French-Welsh man did was twist into a wry grin. Standing up in his L.A.S.T suit, he switched the minigun into a cylinder like tube with a small flame flickering in the front. "You guys might want to get behind me." They all stood up and got behind him. He let out a small snort before he turned on the flamethrower. Flames spurted out from his arm and latched onto the trees. The napalm stuck to the trees and started to burn away at them. Any moisture was taken away as the flaming substance evaporated it making it a dryer place, easily burning.

"What in the bleedin' hell!? Those bastids are burnin' the zone down!" Batista exclaimed as he spotted the Ghosts hiding behind Derrick who wielded a flamethrower like a maniac. "And they called me the pyromaniac."

Batista pulled out a grenade and threw it high into the air towards the Ghosts. When it reached the area, it exploded into a large cloud of soda acid also known as fire extinguisher foam that extinguished both the fire and screwed up Derrick's flamethrower big time. Batista rushed out of the area while the Ghost were trying to dig a way out of the wet foam.

Derrick was panicking as the foam clogged up the flamethrower causing some of the tanks to swell up in his L.A.S.T suit. "Mèrde! Mèrde! Mèrde!" The only option he had was to detach the fuel tanks off the suit so he won't explode. He did that option and tank large red air tanks were discharged from his back.

The other three were just exclaiming in annoyance. They just had enough of this. They just wanted to go fight already before an hour has passed on. "Throw a threat indicator again!" Raiden shouted.

This time it was the Korean that pulled it out. Pressing the button, he threw it in front of them and it sailed through the air. A few seconds went by before a flash of red bursted out. That's when they saw two figures. And one of them had rabbit ears. "Contact! Twelve o'clock!" Rick shouted before he started shooting his SAW in front of them.

Elsewhere...

Batista ran back to their hidden underground tunnel system deep within the jungle and into their command post to find Velvet, Randi and Greg getting ready to play a game of cards around a small crate.

"So how long do ye think it will take the lads ta realize that those are our more elaborate dummies up there firin' at them instead of us?" Batista asked as he sat down next to Randi. They had rigged a couple of dummies to look like them and armed with the same weapons except they were dummies brought to life thanks to Randi's magic. Velvet and Randi shrugged as Greg dealt the cards for go fish.

"Maybe between five to ten minutes. By now, they're low on both ammo and probably patience. After all, I would be livid and not thinking straight too if I was in their shoes." Greg replied, starting the game of cards. "So who wants to go first?"

Raiden then noticed something as Rick fired. "Cease fire! Cease fire! Cease fucking fire damn it!" He shouted. Rick lowered his machine gun as the barrel smoked from the fire. "We have to start putting our heads together. Get them out of our asses. Those two ain't firing back for a reason. They're like the dummies we encounter not so long ago."

Rick just kicked at the ground in frustration as he held his SAW closely. "Damn. Now look at us. We're fucking tired. We're low on our ammo. Alex practically are away at our rations. And I have to repair the L.A.S.T when we're done here! This is too damn fucking annoying!" The Korean complained before he started punching away at a tree. The Exo-Suit enhanced his strength making the tree splinter with each punch. On the tenth punch, the tree broke in half and fell off, making a loud thud as it crashed on the ground.

Alex just sat down on the ground as he leaned against his rifle. "Well we ain't gonna find them sooner or later. We might as well give up. I even got some of that paint into my underwear!"

Raiden sighed as he patted his brother's head. "I know. I want to concede to. But we can't give up yet. We need to keep going or we fail trying. They're fighting like guerrillas. Remember back in New Baghdad when we fought with Atlas for some money to give to the military to use?" Raiden brought up. "This is just like that but in the jungle. Which means we need to think like them."

"I remember a Federation outpost being underground that one time. Could it be possible here?" Derrick asked his leader as he scratched away at his face.

"Possible. Only one way to find out. Get an X-Ray scan on the ground. We might find something. And when there's an outpost, there's tech. Rick, see if you can be able to find any systems out here. We need to exploit them."

"Heard ya, Boss."

After a few rounds of go-fish, Greg excused himself to go out scouting for the Ghosts. About twenty minutes of crawling through the jungle, he spotted them in the distance looking for tunnel entrances.

"Heads up, Gravel. OPFOR has figured out our tunnels and are currently searching for them. Gather your gear and the radio pack set and booby-trap the place before moving to Outpost Bravo. I'll meet up with you guys there in a few mikes later. Tejano out." Greg informed his teammates on the headsets as he watched the Ghosts through his binoculars.

As Derrick was rigging some explosives to blow up the ground looking for underground tunnels, Alex shuddered when a chill went up his spine. "Somebody's' watching," He whispered to himself. Slowly raising his rifle up, he placed his eye through the scope and scanned around. This was always something that the Sniper had. He always had a chill going down his spine whenever he felt someone's gaze on him. Not just from friends, it didn't work like that. It worked as an early warning system to him to alert him of something. "Where are you?" He muttered. He continued to do this until he saw something amidst the foliage. He couldn't quite make it out.

"Huh?"

"Oh crap." Greg muttered as he slowly lowered his binoculars and pressed his face against the ground. Alex hadn't spotted him yet but was looking in his general direction. Alex was about to pull the trigger to fire a round at the unusual thing when the sound of a three round burst of an M16A2 from the east grabbed their attention. Greg quickly crawled back into the jungle and out of the area, thankful for one of the motion sensor sound speaker devices they had set up.

Alex chuckled as he continued walked alongside the Korean. He just wanted something to eat right now and he was starving slightly. He felt his stomach growl and he sighed. "I'm soo hungry!" He whined a bit.

Rick laughed. "Maybe you shouldn't eat as much. You're like Natsu."

"Whatever." But then, another chill ran down his spine. He looked around and placed his scope again. "Not again."

"What?"

"We're being watched."

Suddenly the two Ghosts fell to the ground, knocked out with tree branches by Randi and Leland. The two second years were trying to reach Greg and Velvet until Rick and Alex appeared. After hearing about the creepy statement of being watched, they jumped out from behind, M16A2s resting on their slings, and bashed them on the head to knock them out. They dropped the branches and left the area before the two Ghosts regained consciousness moments later.

Raiden meanwhile was getting worried about the two. "They should've come back by now," He said outloud.

Derricks grudges as he got the rest of the explosives ready. "Beats me. They're the youngest."

"My brother is the youngest of us all. And he tends to come back quickly. But this is weird," Raiden brought up. His brother was a quick one. Always to come back within minutes of doing an order. But it has been five now, more than what takes Alex. He then sensed something inside his gut. He looked at Derrick and tapped his back. "Eloignez-vous des explosifs. Ne demandez pas pourquoi, tout simplement." (Move away from the explosives. Don't ask why, just do it.)

The French-Welsh man just gave him a questioning look only to have Raiden nod slightly at him. Slowly standing up, the two moved away from the small pile of C-4 amassed to blow up the ground for underground tunnel networks. Looking in the direction of where his brother and the Korean went, he did a couple hand signs to Derrick. [Throw two smart grenades East. I'll throw a nine-banger. Got it?]

Derrick nodded at him and pulled two grenades off of his chest. Raiden pulled one if his chest and cycled through the functions of it. He set it to nine-banger and pulled the pin. He then threw it far thanks to the Exo-Suit. Derrick threw the two grenades far and they stopped in midair. They hovered a bit in the air for a few seconds before propelling themselves towards the foliage.

Randi and Leland quickly regrouped with Greg and Velvet as Team GRVL moved cautiously through the forest, wary of the traps they set up and natural hazards that were common in the jungle. Just then they heard three explosions and instantly dropped to the dirt ground, readying themselves for combat. However Greg was on his knee and looked around the area.

"Stand down, team. Those explosions aren't near us so we're clear. However good job on your reaction time and knowledge." Greg replied standing up and helping his teammates to their feet. After brushing the dirt off of their pants, Team GRVL continued on their way to the next outpost.

"Nothing. Collect the C-4. I think we don't need to find out anymore," Raiden told Derrick. The French-Welsh man just groaned in protest before he went back to the small pile and started recollecting them.

"This is pointless. We're never going to find them," Derrick muttered as he stuffed the C-4 away in his vests.

"Stow the talk. An if I know my brother, I think he would have a bead on them now."

With the other two...

Alex groaned in pain and placed hand on the back of his head. "Damn, that ain't leaving anytime soon," He muttered. He looked at Rock to see that he was in a similar state. "Dude, stims."

Rick just nodded with a groan of his own and reached into his vest pockets. He pulled out to syringes and tossed one over to the Sniper. "Go ahead." He pulled the cap off with his teeth and spat it out and injected himself with the needle. Alex did the same as well and they both flinched in pain before feeling a sense of relief. Pain and aches in the body went away thanks to that little syringe.

Alex then noticed some footprints on the ground as well some disturbed foliage. "Hey, found something."

"How much longer do ye think those lads will take until they reach the ambush site, boss?" Leland questioned Greg as he aimed his LAW 80 down at the planned ambush point. It was a small gulley which the only way out was through this small stream that flowed into the gulley. There was a second path, but Team GRVL had mined and tripwired the whole path with grenades, Claymores, and pitfalls. Plus the added a "Warning: Minefield Ahead" sign in front of the second path to discourage its use. Of course the Ghosts would ignore it at first and then take the gulley once they realized that the area was too dangerous and tiring for them. Currently the team were laying prone above the gully waiting to strike and make true first contact with Team RADR. Greg looked at Batista and held up three then five of his fingers.

"Three to Five mikes." Was the silent answer as Greg turned back to the gulley and had his M16A2 at the ready.

The four Ghosts were seated at the bank of the small stream that lease into the gulley. Rick was able to at least get some rough reconnaissance thanks to a couple fly drones he deployed out. Using thermal specs, he was able to get a rough location of were a likely ambush point was. "Boss, mostly here. That gulley over there ain't a good one. This stream leads up to a likely place for an ambush," Rick told him as he showed him the footage.

Raiden nodded as he studied the footage closely. He then noticed that the paint was starting to chip off and saw that the foliage was fairly dense. "Wash off," He told his squad. "The paints chippin' off. We can wash it off. Cloaks will be useful here."

They didn't say another word as they just jumped into the stream. Alex just yelped at the contact. "COLD!"

A few minutes later...

Getting out of the stream, they were fairly soaked, but nonetheless had most of the paint off of them. Drying off for a moment, Raiden cracked his neck. "Now."

They all did it at the same time. Their bodies soon became transparent and they soon moved out.

Velvet heard a small buzzing noise and looked up to see one of Rick's fly drones nearby. It was scouting the area and could possibly reveal their position to the Ghosts. However nature was on her side as a frog croaks and its tongue grabbed and swallowed the tiny drone whole.

"Thank you, Mister Frog." Velvet muttered as she muttered the event to the others on their headsets.

But what disturbed them was when the frog fell onto it's side with smoke coming out of it's mouth. The drone self-destructed inside the belly of the frog. Pieces of metal pierced through vital organs killing.

While this occupied them for that moment, three members of RADR were sneaking up behind them. They had flashbangs in hand with Atlas 45 pistols as they aimed at them.

Alex meanwhile was setting up from at least a good distance away with his sniper at the ready. He was prone on his belly with his eye looking through the scope. The target enhancer made any who didn't have the IFF tags of his squad glow a faint red. "In position."

"Take a shot," Raiden whispered back.

"Hostiles at your six! I got them!" Greg spoke into his comms as he stood up and fired at the Ghosts coming up on his teammates rear flank across the gully. Rick took a three Dust round burst to his chest as Raiden got a face full of 9mm Dust rounds courtesy of Velvet who rolled onto her back and fired a Beretta Pistol that Greg had gave to her recently. As for Derrick, he went flying back a distance after setting off a Claymore that was hidden behind Leland. Randi got up and fired her underbarrel Grenade Launcher at Alex's position before letting loose with her own Sixteen.

The three GRVL members jumped over the gulley over to Greg's position and fired back at the Ghosts just as they recovered. Leland fired his M60E3 at Derrick while Velvet, Randi and Greg fired M16A2s at the other three Ghosts. They were currently locked in a fierce firefight with Team GRVL keeping Team RADR pinned down.

Team RADR took cover behind tree trunks as they recovered their bearings. They fired back their own weapons but carefully as they were low on ammo. "Zero in on them!" Raiden shouted at Derrick.

The French-Welsh man just nodded and got himself back into his L.A.S.T suit. He stepped out into the open as the bullets bounced off of him. He walked towards them and activated his swarm missiles. He got multiple locks on them fired away.

Everything slowed down as Randi muttered a time slowing spell that made everything, but her, extremely slow. The missiles just launched out of Derrick's launcher and were slowly heading towards Team GRVL. Randi smirked as she took out her dual knife pistols and started to fire. Each shot destroyed a missile as Derrick's eyes slowly widened in shock at this event. Randi just smirk at this and sauntered back to her position with Batista holding up his LAW 80 and aiming it slowly at the L.A.S.T. suit-wearing Ghost. Once she was back in her normal position, Randi ended the spell and everything was back to fast pace. Batista fired a specialized at Derrick which impacted, causing the L.A.S.T. suit to lock up with Derrick stuck inside. A hummingbird appear and tapped the glass visor, causing him to fall over trapped and frozen, but otherwise, unharmed and out of danger.

Loud curses in French was heard from Derrick as he was laying down on the ground in his locked up L.A.S.T suit.

Rick just shook his head as he finished reloading his SAW and ran out of cover. He fired towards GRVL as the bullets flew out. He jumped to another tree and grunted while scrambling. "We're gonna get killed out here!" He shouted.

Alex meanwhile was moving his position from his compromised location. He found another one behind a tree with foliage covering him. He laid on a slanted slope and aimed his rifle at the four. "Okay, let's see what you got." He then squeezed the trigger letting a round flew out.

Velvet flinched as a sniper round flew over her head before firing a couple of three round bursts at Alex. The sniper cursed before ducking back into cover. Meanwhile Greg was busy landing Dust rounds on Raiden who fell back from the three round bursts to his chest. Greg looked satisfied before firing more to pin the team leader of RADR down as he shouted at him.

"How's that for ancient weapons!?"

Randi had Rick pinned down using both the M16A2's grenade launcher and the Sixteen itself behind a bunch of fallen logs as Batista flanked the Korean, firing controlled bursts from his M60E3 as he kept the techie pinned down as well.

Alex activated his cloak on his Exo-Suit and his body turned transparent again. Pulling a grenade off his vest, he cycled it around before it landed on smoke. He then chucked it over to the firefight. The cylinder landed in the middle of the chaos and soon smoke bursted out, engulfing the entire area in smoke.

Using this quickly, Rick quickly hacked into Derrick's suit allowing it to reboot quickly and revert back to his Exo. "Fall and hide. Get into the foliage!" Raiden ordered in their comm's.

"Throwing nine-banger!" Rick shouted and threw it in the direction in front of him.

Boom-Boom actually catch the flashbang and threw right back at Rick, through the smoke and hit the Korean in the face. The nine-banger exploded in the Ghosts' faces as Team GRVL charged through the smoke screen. The Ghosts were actually thrown to the ground and subdued by Greg's team, their hands and feet ziptied together. Greg looked down at Raiden and whispered into his ear.

"Your unit needs to their act together. Else this will happen more often."

Raiden grinned at him for a moment making Greg frown. "What's so funny?" The Marine asked him.

Raiden chuckled as he looked up to the sky. "Oh, nothing. Nothing. Just this." His boost jump activated and he was propelled upwards into the air. The other two managed to do it as well but went more backwards. Raiden snapped the bidings around his wrists and ankles with the held of the Exo and was now descending to the ground fast with the boost. He reeled his hand back to throw a punch at the Marine. Greg dodged out of the way just before Raiden impacted on the ground. A small crater formed underneath the Ghost Leader and he grinned even more. "We work well as a unit."

With those words, Rick and Derrick ran towards them, with Rick on Randi with Derrick against Leland. Raiden joined in on the gray as he went straight for Greg for some unarmed combat.

Rick jumped for Randi with his jump boost and did a flying side kick for hers she managed to dodge out of the way as he flew into a tree. He broke it in half and he landed on the ground. "I don't like fighting girls. Be I guess it has to be this way, girly," Rick said as he ran towards her.

Derrick was more of a boxer instead of Rick who was trained in martial arts. He was throwing jab after jab at Leland who was blocking or dodging them. "Okay, fine." Derrick lifted his foot up and stomped on the ground. This caused the ground to rumble a bit around the two. This caught the pyromaniac a bit surprised. Derrick then tackled him and rammed him into a tree and started punching at his chest.

Meanwhile, Alex was just watching from a safe distance in his cloak as he cracked his knuckles. His target was the rabbit Faunus who was helping fight back. 'Alright, surprise time.'

Greg had to dodge every single punch, swing, and kick Raiden launched at him as he backed away from the Ghost. Of course, Raiden had forgotten one thing about engaging a Marine in hand to hand combat. Marines are brutal martial artists especially Greg with his own self teachings added into the factor. As Raiden tried to punch with his right fist, Greg sidestepped and grabbed his arm before spinning to where his back was towards Raiden and proceeded to violently elbow the Ghost in the face. The Ghost stumbled back when Greg let go and received a flying kick to his chest as he fell to the ground onto his back. Randi, being the busty witch of the group, decided to simply make Rick's exo-suit lock up suddenly and freeze him solid with ice from his neck to the bottom of his feet. Leland was taking heavy punches to his chest as he struggled to escape Derrick's grasp. The pyromaniac notices a nearby Claymore and in a quick move, spins around with Derrick in front of him, triggering the explosive device to go off. Derrick and Leland go flying back, but the Irish Second Year lands on his feet while Derrick lay unconscious with his eyes doing a classic anime swirl. Meanwhile Velvet was healing her teammates with her Mage Magic when she felt an invisible arm wrap around her neck. She slams her elbow into Alex's stomach, causing him to lose his breath, before flipping him over herself and proceed to curb stomp him in the balls as revenge for trying to ambush her.

Alex just let out a large high pitched shriek from his throat when Velvet did that to him. He instantly reached for his now pulsating crotch and was rolling back and forth on the ground from the pain. "It doesn't hurt! It doesn't hurt! It doesn't hurt!" He shouted in between his screaming.

Rick was just shivering in the ice that Randi froze him with. His teeth chattered away as he couldn't stop shivering. "H-Hey... C-Could you let m-m-me out? I-I-I can't t-take this," He stuttered from the cold.

"Je déteste ... ... Tout ... De ... Vous ... Les gens ... Vous avez tous ... sucez ..." (I... Hate... All... Of... You... People... You all... Suck...) Derrick mumbled from his current state.

Raiden was propped up against a tree with a bruise forming on his face. His hand was over it as he looked up at Greg. He was able to get back up, but his team was down and out for the count. He couldn't be able to fight off against four Second Year students. Sighing in defeat, he nodded. "I concede."

"Congratulations on your victory, Team GRVL. Greg, you trained yourself and your team well and even taught them some new skills. Keep up the work. You're dismissed from the area." Ms. Goodwitch spoke on the speaker system that acted as an announcement board for the Jungle Ruins. Greg departed with his team and their gear as Team RADR managed to get back up, battered, bruised, and their pride torn a new asshole. "As for you, Team RADR. I believe you have learned a lesson about challenging opponents that have more experience and a year ahead of you to a battle. I can never understand why the first years always have to challenge the second years to battles and sparring events. Anyway, report to me immediately for your after-action report and a debrief with Head Agent Recon."

Raiden just nodded as he held his head in pain. He walked over to his brother who was having a hard time to walk and slung his arm over his shoulders.

Rick was just cold and sore. He gets cold easily and tends to get sick from being in the cold for too long.

Derrick was just sulking right now. His pride was wounded. He never experienced anything so humiliating in his life. "I hate this school already."

"Shut it. We need to see Prof. Goodwitch and Agent Recon for our after-action report. And let's learn something from this. We need to up our game. And we should stick to lower level teams like us. We don't stand a chance against them. Now move it."

Meanwhile across the courtyard on the way to the second year dorms...

"Yo, Leatherneck! You kicked those Ghosts' butts big time! That'll show them not to mess with you guys!" Cody Grayson of Team CALM shouted as he and his teammates practiced weapon's maintenance with Team JMPD (AKA Jumped). The second years had the privilege to use the courtyard and the grass areas of the school grounds for various events like outdoor sparring, sports, or just to relax and enjoy a beautiful day. However the second years often partied in their dorms to celebrate victories, special events, or just if their class did well after the semester finals. Apparently defeating a group of foreign, not-of-this-world Spec Ops Troopers in the Jungle Ruins counted as a clear new victory among their work hard and party harder fellow second years.

"Yeah! We saw the entire event on the tactical hologram tables! It was awesome!" Cheered another second year who was followed by every single second year nearby.

In Recon's Office…

Team RADR dragged their wounded pride along with them while limping towards the room where they would fill in an after-action report. And a debriefing from Agent Recon would be taking place between them. "I just hope we're not in deep shit," Alex mumbled to his brother as they limped along by.

Raiden just chuckled at his brother and hefted him into a more comfortable position. "Hey, don't think so negatively. This is our first day in this place. We went up against a team more skilled than us and is better in squad tactics. We can improve as well with more training and exercises. But I think we should take it easy for now. We should gather as much knowledge as we can about Remnant and resume training. Maybe some team exercises should do the trick for the next two months."

Derrick just had a scowl on his face. He was angry. He was humiliated. And he was starting blow some steam off by ranting. "Comment pouvez-vous être comme ça? Nous avons eu notre botter les fesses là-bas! Nous ne avons jamais eu nos ânes remis à nous comme ça avant! Nous nous sommes entraînés avec les meilleurs soldats là-bas! Même Atlas Corporation nous a formés!" (How can you be like that? We got our asses kicked out there! We never got our asses handed to us like that before! We trained with the best soldiers out there! Even Atlas Corporation trained us!) Derrick snarled as he threw his hands about.

"Stow it, Haven. Be lucky this wasn't a real thing. If it was, we would've been dead in less than five minutes. Be thankful this was only training."

They soon entered the room to see a slightly disappointed Glynda Goodwitch inside with Agent Recon seated at a round table. "Gentlemen. Shall we begin?"

"Lets start off with how you doomed yourself to defeat before you even set foot inside the zone. First and the most deadly effect is that your opponents gained knowledge about your Exo-suits and their capabilities before hand by reasons which I cannot disclose to you at all. Second, you relied on the technology your enemy knew about which was your biggest downfall. They outsmarted your technology with guerrilla tactics that put even the White Fang to shame and personally if you were in the VMC, I would have sent you back to boot camp to have your heads removed out of your asses. Third, you were in internal chaos. You were letting your anger get the better of you and wasted ammo when the first thing you do is observe then fire when its clear that its first contact. Finally due to Ms. Goodwitch's concern and unamusement as well as my own, you nearly burned down the forest that we used as a training and simulation zone. So what sorry miserable excuse are you going to pull out of your asses this time, gentlemen?" Recon demanded, his anger making him growl like a dog due to his German Shepherd Traits.

Raiden stepped forward to the AOV agent and took in a deep breath. He stood at ease yet stiff at the same time. Despite being in pain and his body wanted to drop, he willed his body to hold on. THe other three were just standing in the back afraid of what might happen. "We were trained to fight soldiers, sir. Taught to kill another human being without letting hesitation hold our shot back. We were trained to adapt in an ever changing battlefield, with or without our Exo's. For years we fought without the use of Exo-Suits and have done missions with outstanding success, sir. We just needed a game changer. And with all due respect, sir, we never thought this would happen to us, being taken to a strange world that we have no knowledge of. We were never taught how to fight opponents like these. We knew how to fight with our senses, but you are right that we have put too much faith in our suits. We panicked, sir. And it was my fault. It was my anger that made my squad fail in combat. They shouldn't be punished for what they have done for they followed orders of mine that were foolhardy. If there is any punishment, I will take it. I only ask that you do not let them suffer. I am their leader, and I failed in my duties of being one. Losing my cool in the heat of combat results in deaths, and I am ashamed of that."

"Look. Since this is a combat school and you're clearly first years, I'll let this incident go without any trouble. However I do believe that Ms. Goodwitch has a appropriate punishment for nearly burning down the Jungle Ruins combat map. Glynda. If you would please." Agent Recon offered to which she nodded her head. A scowl was on her face as she began to read off of her scroll.

"For the next couple of weeks during your free time, you will be disarming all of the traps left over from today's combat event and cleaning up all of the burnt foliage that Mr. Haven caused due to his flamethrower. And to be clear this won't happen again, no more challenging the second years for a month or so unless they challenge you. You're dismissed for your next period."

Raiden just nodded curtly at her with a long sigh. "I will see to it that it'll be done, ma'am. We'll make sure we clean up our act." He then looked at his team. "I want no complaint here about today. We will be cleaning up and clearing out the zone of traps. Rick is with Derrick in cleaning the burnt foliage. Me and Alex got the traps. "Clear?"

"Yes. Sir," They all replied.

"Good. Now, off to next period. I just need a small chat with these two here regarding about us."

Meanwhile at the lunchroom...

"Lets hear it to the brave Hunters and Huntresses of the Gravel who defeated the Ghostly Menace at the treacherous Jungle Ruins!" One second year cried out, thrusting his drink into the air in celebration as everyone except Team GRVL followed in example. Greg and his team were being honest about thinking that the celebration was a bit unnecessary but the second year party animals could care less. Reluctantly the second year team gave in and joined the celebration. In fact, someone managed and was successful in getting a bunch of the first year teams to join them just for the hell of it. This included Teams MIGL, HAKR, JNPR, and RWBY.

RADR was just seated at a table of their own near one of the windows. Derrick was just chewing on a strand of wheat as he wasn't that hungry for the time being. Rick was just having a light lunch with some rice and pickled cabbage. Alex just grinded away at a sandwich of his while his brother was looking out the window. His left arm was propped underneath his chin as he stared out. 'I wish you were here, Mom. You'd know what to do here...'

The loud boasting from the Second Years just irritated the French-Welsh man. "Idiots... They think they're all high and mighty because they're better than us. They don't know what we had to go through back on Earth."

"Actually that's because they are actually veterans of the Vale-White Fang War that happened last year over the summer. They are all combat veterans and top notch Hunters and Huntresses this school has ever had. Heck, Greg's team alone performed more vital and tactical missions than all of the second years combined. They eliminated General Aziz that ended the entire takeover and liberated the city of Vale from the White Fang. Its amazing how the second years pulled it off with no fatalities or causalities." One first year with short black hair, blue eyes and white skin walked over to the Ghosts, smiling sympathetically as he held out his hand. "By the way I'm Hard Drive of Team HAKR or Hacker. Please to meet you."

Raiden slid over to the end of the bench he was sitting on and shook his hand. "Raiden Williams. Leader of Team RADR or Raider. Before joining, Raider Two-Five. Light Assault Team or Heavy Recon. 2nd Ghost squad. Nice meeting you," Raiden replied back and shook firmly. "I understand why these guys are better than us now. Besides, we are not from here. But back where we come from, all the missions we've done was done with outstanding success. We even taken out an entire company of soldiers by ourselves in the dead of night."

"A company of soldiers? Well I think that Gravel beat you there. When they were in the border-town of Valiant between White Fang Territory and AOV held grounds, an entire armored division of White Fang Tanks and stolen Paladins along with infantry entered the town in an attempt to relieve some of the forces fighting in Vale. Not only did they came out unscathed, they had destroyed 78 armored vehicles, 30 Paladins, and captured 500 White Fang infantry. They are living legends in the making, dude. Living legends. In fact, I was there when that happened and they saved my family from execution so that's why I joined Beacon Academy in the first place." Hard Drive replied, describing the events that happened in his hometown of Valiant to the Ghosts.

Raiden smiled at that and soon chuckled at him. "Well, I guess we have a lot of work to do then if we want to reach their level. But I don't care about recognition. All I care about is protecting people. But when we took that company out, we had no Exo's on. Low on ammo and dulled blades, we used what we had to dispatch them. In the end, we left one alive to have fear spread through the Federations ranks."

"Fubar," Alex said.

"But you still have to admit that they are badass if they can take out an entire armored division that had its own infantry support by themselves." Hard Drive points out before being dragged back to the party by one of his teammates.

Raiden smiled as he leaned back a bit. Alex was a little confused by this. "How come you're so calm and all when we got our asses handed to us?" Alex asked his older brother.

"New slate. We're in a new world, we should change. And I think we should be very open here while we're learning. Now, we have to be cleaning the zone after lunch. Wear the Exo's so we can carry the trees and take in any traps that we might walk into." Raiden took a sip from his water bottle and sighed. "Sucks though."

**What is up, guys? Marinerecon here with some news. We (Mentor and I) have yet to discuss whether or not to continue the original. However I think we could, but then we would have to split up our time between this story and the older one. Also in case you have noticed, Mentor had the Ghosts equipped with exo-suits and new tech from Advanced Warfare. Personally I'm a more stick with classics like guy despite the tech in the newest Call of Duty being pretty badass. Anyway, keep calm and keep Reading and Reviewing please. Marinerecon out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

Chapter Three- Part One: Sparring, Witchcraft, and Good Old Madre at her Finest

Second Year Cultural Understanding Class

Four Days since Initiation

"...And that is why when Faunus Mating Season approaches, both the male and female Faunus must take special medication every year to actually prevent themselves from going sexually active big time." Ms. Pineda finished her explanation of the heat season of the Faunus Race to the second year class. However an evil smirk crossed her face as she added this last part in.

"Although I wouldn't mind having the opportunity of becoming a grandmother come soon if you don't mind, Greg and Ms. Scarletina."

"¡MADRE!" Greg shouted out loudly at his mother as Velvet's and his own face turned tomato red from embarrassment. The rest of the second years including Randi and Leland laughed at this event, finding it amusing really.

The bell rang loudly and the second years started to pack up their things for lunch.

"Remember class! Read pages 78 through 89 by Monday and make notes so we can discuss our new learned knowledge as a class! Greg Pineda! I'm still expecting grandkids after you and Velvet graduate and marry so please don't fail this class at all. Although you two are passing with flying colors." Ms. Pineda mumbled this last part as the couple blushed again at this implication. Greg grabbed Velvet by her shoulders and gently led her away from his desperate mother and out of the room. Leland and Randi were waiting for them outside the class and soon walked as a team towards the cafeteria.

"Oh Greg. Aye really hope ye and Velvet graduate two years early so ye can make me and Randi yer kids godparents." Leland joked, Randi giggling at the teasing that the poor couple was getting.

"Not you too, Batista! Randi, you're also in it!? Velvy, we must retreat from here! Quick! To the lunchroom!" Greg jokingly shouted, picking up Velvet bridal style and rushing down the hall to the exit of the building. Leland and Randi chased after them in order not to be left behind.

Meanwhile...

A loud thud was heard when a burnt tree trunk feel back down to the ground. The French-Welsh Ghost let out a long sigh as he moved his arms inside his L.A.S.T suit. He did all the heavy lifting while Rick would help to get the tree trunks up from the ground to ease the burden on Derrick. "Finally, burnt shit is done," Derrick announced happily. He reverted back to his regular Exo-Suit.

Rick nodded and sat back down on the ground. He then laid down on his back and grinned. "Agreed. Now we can finally relax in free time."

"But those Second Years..." Derrick spat on the ground and snarled. "Ils sont piqûres. Je ne peux pas supporter la vue d'entre eux. Ils agissent tous haut et puissant parce qu'ils sont meilleurs que nous. Ce est pathétique. Je préfère manger de la viande crue plutôt que prosterner devant eux." (They're pricks. I can't stand the sight of them. They act all high and mighty because they're better than us. It's pathetic. I'd rather eat raw meat rather than bow down to them.)

"Actually, Corporal Haven, they aren't pricks nor do they want you to bow down to them." Agent Recon announced as he startled the Ghosts. He wore blue jeans, a black workout shirt and his AOV ballcap on his head. He glared at Derrick who sweated under the stern glare that made a certain Ice Queen's glare feel like a snowflake. "They just want to train as Hunters and Huntresses but at the same time, want to enjoy their last years as kids before accepting the full responsibilities of adulthood. That and the fact they are still using the excuse of liberating their academies country from the White Fang just to party. Not that I blame them for their work hard party harder attitude."

Rick just punched Derrick hard on the shoulder. The force behind it with the Exo hit pretty hard on him making him yelp slightly from the hit. "Careful, you wanna bruise me or something?" Derrick shot at the Korean.

"I always wanted to do that, bro. You can be an ass at times," Rick simply replied to him casually.

There was rustling in the foliage making the three look beside them. They saw Raiden and Alex come out of said foliage with weary smiles on their faces. "All traps disarmed and accounted for," Alex proclaimed proudly.

Raiden smiled a little more and looked at Recon. "Pleasure seeing you here, sir. What brings you here?"

"He did," Rick snickered and pointed at Derrick making him shoot a look at the Korean. This just made Rick snicker even more.

"Look. The reason that you guys have trouble fitting in is because of your lack of Aura and Semblance and the use of an Exo-suit. Sure you may have fought in a war in your world, but th thing is that this isn't Earth or whatever your home planet is. In fact the only reason Greg fitted in so easily is the fact he was born here and not on Earth. Maybe if you would turn to him for help, then you might have a powerful ally backing you up." Recon explained to Derrick who rolled in eyes out of stubbornness.

Raiden thought for a moment as he leaned against a tree. He rubbed his left arm out of slight pain. He then nodded at Recom. "I might do that. We could all use a good transition from a person like him. Sure, I'll take your offer in that."

Derrick was just shocked at his leader's suggestion. No way he would become friends with a person like Greg. "Non. I'm not. If do anything else you say, Raiden. But I'm not doing this."

"Suit yourself. I'm asking him personally. Recon is right. This isn't our world anymore. We don't have these Auras or Semblances. All we have is our Exo's. And I think we can learn a thing or two from him. Let's check up on him now to see if we can talk."

Lunchroom...

The four Ghosts were seated at their usual spot by the window. They were glad they were able to finish cleaning the Jungle Zone fairly early. This meant they were able to have their well deserved free time to themselves.

Raiden was slowly spooning himself his corn soup as he watched his teammates eat along. The Korean had a red curry poured over some steamed rice along with some chicken. Alex was chewing away at a piece of steak while Derrick was eating away at a sandwich.

Raiden and Derrick eyes each other as they are. The Ghost Leader knew that his teammate had reasons why he acts the way he is. That's when he saw that GRVL had entered the lunchroom. He snickered a bit when he saw Greg coming in with Velvet in a bridal carry. "Excuse me, you guys," He said as he stood up from his seat and walked over to the couple. That's when he noticed the small look Yang was giving him. He took a closer look and saw that she winked at him. It made him blush slightly before he shook it off. "Why are you looking at me?" He whispered.

"Greg! You can put me down now. People are starting to stare at us." Velvet replied, a blush on her face as she looked around at the others. Greg looked around as well and took notice of it and said nothing to them.

"Oh, they're probably jealous of me for being able to be the boyfriend and true love of you, Velvy." Greg calmly replied while giving a soul-piercing glare to the staring offenders, causing them to turn away scared or sweatdrop at the glare. Others however were people who loved romance at its finest or were supporters of Faunus rights.

Raiden slowly walked up to Greg to who was still holding the rabbit Faunus in his arms with a bright smile on his face. The Marine turned to look beside him to see him. "You remember what Prof. Goodwitch said. No challenging Second Years for a month unless they challenge you," He reminded the Ghost.

"No, it's not that, Greg. It's just uhhh... I'm just wondering... If you're willing... If you and your team, if they're willing, to help me and my team out. I recently had a talk with Agent Recon regarding about help for transitioning to Remnant and he suggested you since you're from here yet the closest to earth, even though you came from another one. I'm just wondering if you can," Raiden explained to him rather sheepishly. Ever since the beating his team got, he has given Greg the respect that he earned. And despite being a higher rank than him in military, he was more experienced in combat and team tactics. "Like help in knowing the world here and of course Grimm."

"Sure thing. In fact I would be more than willing to help out any first years around. As a matter of fact, I already have a few first years asking Velvet and I for advice or other things." Greg replied, setting Velvet back onto her feet and asking her to grab their food from the serving line politely. The rabbit Faunus complied and hummed to herself as she walked over to the line. Greg turned back to Raiden and remembered something else important.

"Oh. Almost forgot about this but Randi is challenging Derrick to a duel today. The reason why is because he called her, and I quote, a Irish chimney loving, big boobed bimbo yesterday. He better watch himself because Randi is someone not to be trifled with."

All what the Ghost did was facepalm himself in the face when he heard Greg say that. "Really, Derrick? You're a prick," He muttered to himself. He placed his hands on his hips and sighed looking down on the ground. "Please forgive him. If we could ever have time to talk to each other, I would tell you why he acts like that, but we're in public so I'd rather not say yet. Well, all I can say is good luck to him. And thanks. I really appreciate it that you'll help us. And I'm kinda wondering we could become friends? Like my team and yours? Discluding my French-Welsh man," Raiden replied to Greg.

"Sure, though I wouldn't say we're friends considering the fact your team is still bitter towards their defeat. We would be more like acquaintances really, but hey. Its a start." Greg answered in return, shaking Raiden's hand. Suddenly they heard a loud cry of pain, one that Greg easily recognized as Velvet getting her ears pulled. The two turned to see Cardin, Lark, and Russell harassing Velvet while Dove was in line, shaking his head in disapproval at his teammates' actions. Greg turned to Raiden and smiled evilly as held up his finger.

"Excuse me, but apparently I have three First Year bullies to beat up and a girlfriend to defend." Greg excused himself before jumping over and sliding under tables in a rush towards Velvet. Moments later, Russell went flying over Raiden as Greg singlehandedly beat up the three bullies that made up three fourths of Team CRDL.

Raiden chuckled and walked over to Russell who had stars in his eyes. He knelt down and smirked at him. "Buddy, when will you learn never to mess with a guys girlfriend? Especially if he could pretty much best the shit out of you?" He patted his head in mock condolences and stood up. He looked over to see Greg slowly petting his girlfriend's ears softly easing her.

"Well, it's start, he's right in that." He made his way back to his table. But he was stopped when he saw Yang stand up and got in front of him. "Um, can I help you?" He asked.

"I was just wondering, why were you talking to Greg? Aren't you upset about losing to him?" Yang asked him curiously.

"Well, I was. But that's in the past. I'd rather have good friendships now and keep them rather make enemies along the way in Beacon. And my Mom always taught me to treat others with respect to get your respect back."

Yang smiled at him. "Well, despite your team losing to them, I say you fought pretty hard."

"Thanks."

The Next Period...

The Second Years and First Years filed into Ms. Goodwitch's Combat Arena in order to bear witness to the fight between Randi Jackson and Derrick Haven. The second years wore t-shirts that were supporting Randi and other various things while the first years wore shirts that rooted for Derrick. Up in the higher stands, Dove Bronzewing and Orion Scarletina were behind a table, dressed in business suits and with headsets on, being filmed as sportscasters for today's match ups.

"Welcome to today's fight match ups here at Beacon Academy. I'm Dove Bronzewing here today with Orion Scarletina. Now, Orion. Isn't the entire First and Second year classes excited for the fight between Randi Jackson and Derrick Haven?" Dove asked to which the male Faunus nodded.

"That's right, Dove. Today is the battle between Team GRVL's Goddess of a Witch and Team RADR's Juggernaut Monster. Not only that we also have a match up between Team CRDL's Cardin Winchester and Team JNPR's Jaune Arc. That will happen after the Jackson-Haven Match. So why don't we go into more detail about these two opponents, Dove?" Orion replied as Dove pulled up two separate holograms of Randi and Derrick.

"Famous Second Year Magic User Randi Jackson is the girl that makes guys have massive nose bleeds and girls feel undersized or just plain jealous. Part of the role model team of inspiring Huntresses and Hunters, Randi is a veteran of the Liberation of Vytal and a well respected heiress of Jackson's A-Teams PMC group. She is a fearsome opponent that might just make Derrick regret having insulted her yesterday in the lunchroom."

"However Corporal Derrick Haven of Team RADR is the new Wild Card and Juggernaut of the First Year Class. This guy is a heavy hitter particularly with his L.A.S.T. Exo-Suit which was equipped with missile launchers, a flamethrower and a minigun. Good thing we recently installed a shield force around the arena to prevent any injury of the audience because this guy is walking danger to anyone. Randi will have a hard time taking this guy out unless she decides to turn him into a frog." Orion commented as the two opponents were waiting on the opposite sides of the arena for the match to start.

Derrick bared his teeth at the Witch. He punched his fist into his hand and cracked his knuckles. "Alright. I actually want to see how well you fight without your team. My team was taught how to operate solo as well." He then let out a long breath as he inserted a couple commands into his Exo. Armor plating showed up from the limbs of the Exo-Suit and started covering his body. It soon covered his entire body and he faced her down with a slightly crazed look. "Let's dance," He said as the glass visor went up and a helmet formed in his head. The minigun showed up on his right arm while the swarm missiles showed up on his left shoulder.

Randi smirked at the Welsh-Frenchman as she removed her knife pistols from her holsters. She wore a black form fitting suit with a black belt and a cape and hood over her head. She had a black mask over her mouth that hid this smirk from Derrick as she walked slowly backwards. One of the second year females walked around the arena holding up a sign that said First Match Up before leaving back into the safety of the audience. A loud bell signalled the start of the match as Randi sprinted at Derrick. The French Ghost fired his minigun at the Witch shouting in French. Randi simply twirled around, gracefully dodging the bullets as she approached Derrick.

"Looks like Randi's aboot ta give Derrick a hello in combat." Leland comments as Randi arms a grenade and drops it in front of Derrick before jumping behind him at a impossible speed. Derrick looked down in time for the Dust grenade to explode in his face and throw him onto his back.

"She also knows how to say goodbye in combat as well." Greg replied as the Second Years went wild at this action.

Derrick groaned in slight pain as he stood back up to his feet. He glared at Randi who was simply smiling at him behind her mask. "Fine, I'll give you that." He started rotating his minigun and pointed it at her again. "But you can't dodge forever." He started firing at her again. At the same time, he got a missile lock on her. He fired the swarm missiles out of his left shoulder, a total of at least ten flying towards her.

Randi dodged the bullets but was waiting for the missiles to get halfway across the arena. Once they reached halfway she used a speed spell to make herself run past the missiles and used Derrick's minigun as a ledge before jumping. The result was the missiles turning around and striking Derrick since they couldn't pull up fast enough. Derrick flew back as his armor took the blow of all ten missiles.

"This is just the start of things, people. So far Derrick has been blown off his feet twice now. Can he actually stand a chance against our second year Curvy Witch?" Orion announced as Randi walked around the Ghost. She smiled under her mask as she began to talk to the dazed Ghost.

"Ready to apologize for the extremely rude and uncalled for insult against my best friend and I? You do that and I promise that the duel can end now without any problems." Randi pointed out while Derrick was seething in anger.

Derrick shook his head with a groan and got himself up to his knees. He coughed a little with some blood coming out, staining the inside of the glass visor. The impact from all those missiles have actually damaged him pretty well. Muttering to himself, he had the armor plating retract back into the limbs of the Exo-Suit and coughed more, this time more violently, with more blood splattering on the ground. His teammates were growing more concerned in the passing seconds.

Muttering softly to himself again, Randi heard Derrick grunt a little from pain. She took a closer look. Then by complete surprise, Derrick quickly threw something in front of her face and went down on the ground covering his ears. A bright flash went out along with a loud bang in front of her face. This blinded her with a loud ringing in her ears. Derrick quickly took this as his opportunity. He quickly stood back up and grabbed his KSG-12 and used the butt of the gun and smashed it against her head, hard. This made her fall to the ground much to the students shock. He stood over her with the barrel of the KSG-12 pointed at her head. "I never," He started, pumping the shotgun loading a Dust shell in, "Say sorry unless I feel like it."

Before Derrick could even think about pulling the trigger, Randi's foot shot out and landed a perfect kick on Derrick's balls. This caused the Ghost to scream in a high pitch voice as Randi jumped up and kicked him in the chest and onto his back. Most of the male audience winced at the ball kicking while Batista actually cheered her on.

"That's me lass! Always aim for the kiwis when a guy attacks ye!" Batista cheered, Randi releasing a brutal series of kicks, punches and Dust bullets against a stumbling in pain Derrick.

"Oh that one has to be Randi's signature Ball Busting Kick! That must suck for Haven who's in serious right now! I wonder if he's now regretting his actions." Dove comments as the second years chant Randi's name.

Derrick was now starting to blackout a bit from the series of strikes on his person. But what surprised Randi when she threw a punch when Derrick caught her fist. He squeezed on it tightly before punching her in the face sending her back a few feet from the power of the Exo-Suit. She landed on her feet but rubbed her cheek from the sudden strike. Derrick quickly took out a syringe and stabbed it into his leg. He let out a groan of pain and his eyes dilated before relaxing. He removed it and threw it to the ground. He spat on the ground with blood coming out of his mouth and dripped down his chin. "Dirty move, you bitch. Your mistake!" He ran towards her and threw another punch at her.

Randi ducked under it and punched Derrick twice in the face before landing a roundhouse kick on the side of his head. He stumbled backwards as Randi suddenly used her satchel bag to bash the Ghost across the face. While Derrick was trying to recover, Randi used a healing spell for her cheek and head as she moved back away from him.

He shook his head as he held his head in pain from the whack he got from the satchel bag. Derrick saw her trying to heal herself and snarled at her. "Oh no you don't!" He threw another flashbang at her and covered his eyes as it went off. He then grabbed his father's GIGN knife and grasped it like an icepick in his right hand. He raised it up and brought it down on her.

Randi had been blinded by the bright flash temporarily so she couldn't see the knife being brought down against her until it was too late. She gasped in pain as the life cut into her right shoulder as she fell to the ground. Randi started crawling backwards, trying to mumble a spell as Derrick started to approach menacingly with his knife in hand.

Many of the students eyes just widened in fear at the sight. Raiden was on the edge of the arena on the railing as he watched. "Don't do anything stupid, Derrick."

Derrick got over to Randi and looked over her. Rage burned in his eyes as he pulled her head up to his by her hair. His knife was held tight in his hand and he had it to her throat. "I've been called many things by the Federation. Monster. Merciless... An Abomination." He then stabbed the knife into the ground making her gasp from that. "But I'm none of those things. You don't know what I have went through when I was a kid. I'm not a monster." He removed the knife from the ground and stepped away from her, waiting for her to do something else.

Randi muttered her spell, suddenly disappearing into nowhere. Derrick picked up his knife and looked around for her, failing to realize she was hiding in the rafters above. She waited until he stopped moving and jumped down, landing on his shoulders. He fell to the ground as Randi got up and threw a couple of throwing knifes to pin him to the floor.

"No one called you a monster and I certainly did not. However you called me a bimbo and referred to Leland as an Irish Chimney. No one calls me a bitch or a bimbo. Do I make myself clear, Haven?" Randi glared at him while healing the stab wound on her shoulder.

Derrick snapped his head back. The back of his head collided with her face making her hold her face in surprise and stepped away from him. He then placed his hands on the ground and pushed himself up from the ground. The knives tore more into his clothing but nonetheless, he was free and was facing her off again. "I don't take orders from women, vous salope," (you bitch) He growled back at her.

"That's it! You asked for it! Almeteca Gatomoa (A/N: I have no fucking idea what it means in real life nor do I care right now.)!" Randi cried out angrily, pointing at Derrick as she uttered these words. The Ghost was suddenly in a cloud of smoke and in his place was a small kitten and the empty exo-suit on the floor. Everyone was silent before they bursted out in laughter.

"Hey! What's so funny!? Why is everyone laughing at me!? What did you do to me, you bitch of a witch!?" The grey and black tabby kitten demanded in Derrick's voice causing the laughter to become more louder.

"Well this is the first time I've seen Randi do that before. We always joked about her turning opponents into frogs but she's never actually cried that out until now. Derrick has officially lost the match due to being transformed into a pussy cat." Dove announced as Randi picked up Derrick by the scruff of his neck and handed him to Raiden in the stands.

"Since Derrick is being very rude and offensive to the second year females and myself, he will be a cat for a while until he learns to be polite instead. When he is officially sorry and doesn't pull this stunt again, He will have the right to return to normal. Until then, give him water, cat food, tuna, and set up a litter box for him to use." Randi advised before walking back to the second year section.

Raiden glared at him while shaking his head. "You had to. You had to, you prick. You had to to take it that far. When can you start being nice to women? It's simple. Like Alex with Fairy Tail and his fanfictions about Lucy."

"Shut up!" Alex shouted back.

Raiden sighed sadly and placed Derrick down on the stand who was just fuming at himself. He needed to have a talk with both Randi and Greg to why Derrick acts the way he is. He had to explain because his teammate is stubborn, and he doesn't want to have a cat as a teammate for a long time. He ran after Randi with his hand out. "Randi! I need to talk to you and Greg for a second!"

Randi turned around and glared a glare that would have made Raiden drop dead if looks could kill. "Not now. I am infuriated by your teammate, Derrick, so leave me alone for a while. I swear if he behaves like this now I will personally take him to a vet and have him neutered." With that she marched off and sat down next to Batista with her arms crossed. Raiden sighed and walked back to his team. He would talk to them later after Randi was calm and relaxed.

"Alright since the Curvy Witch has once again defeated another opponent, its time for the Winchester-Arc Match. Dove, what can you tell me about these two First Years that make them so important?" Orion asked as Jaune, outfitted in a white chest plate and white arm guards, walked down to the arena where Cardin was waiting for him.

"Well Cardin Winchester is your average racist asshole and hated bully. He's the son of Marcus Winchester, a hunter with questionable actions that may get him fired one day. Then we have Jaune Arc. He's scrawny, he's not the best fighter but he has been training with his father to get into here and displays high intelligence as a tactical leader. This guy is a legend in the making without a doubt. That and he also has Pyrrha Nikos as his partner. Amazing isn't it?" Dove replied as the two fighters drew their weapons and waited for the signal of match start.

Raiden crossed his arms as he waited for the match to begin. Alex and Rick were still laughing that the face Derrick was kitten while the latter was protesting at their comments.

"You get what was coming to you, Derrick. You chose to be a jerk, you get this. I hope you learn fast," Raiden told him.

"Easy for you to say! You're not a damn kitten! I don't feel right. Nothing feels right!" Unknown to him, a certain white haired heiress was looking at him rather fondly.

The bell rang and Cardin started to charge at Jaune. The blond pulled out a bow and some Dust arrows and began to rain arrows upon the bully. Cardin flinched as they struck against his body. Unlike Jaune who had a shield, Cardin had no way of defending himself until he was in close quarters.

"Whoops! Forgot to mention this but Jaune is a helluva archer as well as a tactician." Dove pointed out as Jaune slung his bow on his back and drew his sword and shield out once Cardin was getting closer. Jaune raised his shield in time to block a swing from Cardin's Mace and slashed the bully's chestplate with Crocea Mors.

Alex raised his hands in the air and cheered for Jaune. "Whoo! Get him, Jaune! Give him what for!"

"Beat the shit out of him! Beat him till he can't stand!" Rick shouted as he raised his hands as well.

Raiden was doing the same thing as well with his team. But Derrick couldn't since he was a kitten. "Pourquoi dois-je être un chaton putain? Sur l'ensemble des choses qu'elle me aurait transformé en, était un chaton? Ce est tellement intelligent de son. Peu importe." (Why do I have to be a damn kitten? Out of all the things she would have turned me into, was a kitten? That's so smart of her. Whatever.)

Cardin swung again as Jaune ducked and rolled to the left. He jumped up and gave Cardin some pain on his right arm with his sword. Cardin, in anger, slammed his mace into Jaune's side, sending the blond flying to the ground.

"Get back up! Get up! Don't let that àsshole best you already!" Alex and Rick shouted at the same time as they cheered on for Jaune. Luckily enough, the blond got back up to his feet and stared down at Cardin.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Alex yelled making the other First Years cheer loudly.

Jaune countered a swing and landed two more hits on Cardin before dodging another swing. According to the Aura Charts, Jaune was down to half of his while Cardin had only a fourth left. Jaune, while not the hardest hitter, made up for his lack of strength with his agility and speed which was allowed him to have the advantage over Cardin.

Soon, the entire First Year students were cheering for Jaune as he was whittling down Cardin with every hit he landed. The crowd was soon on their feet as they got closer watching the two fighting it out.

Cardin landed another hit on Jaune, sending the blond to the ground. The bully raised up his mace to finish him when he felt Jaune's Crocea Mors against his chin as Jaune got back up onto his feet.

"Thats enough, you two. As you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura is in the red, signalling he would be unable to continue if this was a tournament." Glynda Goodwitch started off, a smirk grew on Cardin's face while the faces of the first years fell. Then Ms. Goodwitch smiled slyly as she continued. "However since Mr. Arc is still up and managed to place Mr. Winchester into a position of submission, this would mean that he would win despite his Aura is in the red. Jaune has won this match up."

The crowd went wild as Team JNPR jumped down and carried their leader in victory.

"Now that's what in talking about!" Alex cheered as he high fived the Korean and joined in on the crowd that flooded the arena to carry Jaune as well. Despite being not of this world, this was something that these two would like to do often when they would have the chance.

Raiden chuckled as he stood on the edge of the arena watching his fellow peers flood in to cheer for the blond. Derrick just huffed and curled up in his position with a scowl like look on his face. "This sucks and you know it."

"Suck it up. Maybe if you learn fast, you will be out of this sooner." Raiden then jumped down to help cheer on Jaune as a fellow leader.

Derrick rolled his eyes as he closed them. "Whatever." He stayed like that for a bit until he felt a pair of hands grabbing him from the waist and his scruff. "Hey! Who the hell is-?!" His mouth was covered as he was met with icy blue eyes that made him pale. 'Mèrde.'

Derrick was struggling to get out of Weiss's grasp but to no avail. "Let me go, you crazy idiot!" He demanded as he tried again to escape from her.

Weiss just looked at him with slightly crazed eyes along with a smile that both screamed happiness and sadistic nature. "I've always wanted a cat since I was a kid. Now I guess I get to have one now."

"That means taking me?! Kidnapping me?!"

"Yes."

"Salope!" (Bitch!)

Randi just snickered as Weiss picked up Derrick by his scruff and snuck out of the room unnoticed along with the rest of Team RWBY. She pointed this out to Leland who got a chuckle out of it at the cost of Derrick's expense.

"Aye guess Weiss really wanted a cat that she actually takes Derrick instead." Greg comments to Velvet who giggles as the students started to shuffle out of the arena.

"Hey, Randi. Maybe you should have made Derrick unable ta curse with yer anti-cursin' spell instead of turnin' him inta a cat." Leland commented to which Randi shook her head from side to side.

"Nope. He had it coming at him ever since he started insulting us. Besides we had to hold back Greg yesterday during lunch from killing him after he made Velvet cry." Randi reminded Batista, causing any sympathy he had for Derrick to vanish into thin air. Yesterday, Velvet made Team RADR some of her carrot cake that her mother taught her to create, but Derrick laughed at her and called her a rabbit eared bitch despite her intentions. It took Leland, Randi, and all of Team COFY to prevent Greg from murdering him after he saw Velvet rushing out of the lunchroom in tears.

Raiden was walking along with his team down the hallway chatting about the recent match. That was until Raiden remembered something. "Hey, have you guys seen Derrick?"

Alex shrugged as he stretched. "Nah, bro. Haven't seen him since you set him down."

"I wonder where her went?"

Meanwhile...

"Hey, Weiss. Isn't that Derrick you have in your arms?" Ruby asked as her team were on the way back to their dorms. Yang was walking with her hands behind her head while Blake walked alongside her. Ruby looked at the grumbling Derrick in Weiss's arms with childlike curiosity as Weiss smiled to herself.

"Why yes it is. I plan to keep him for a while since he can't go on any combat missions now because of his current predicament. Besides, I always wanted a cat ever since I was little." Weiss replied, slowly scratching behind Derrick's ears much to his dismay. However the situation was made more awkward for the Frenchman turned kitten when he started purring from it.

He purred in pleasure from the scratching Weiss was giving him making him relax from all the tension he had built up inside him. "Where have I been? This is amazing," He sighed happily before purring even more from the heiress's attention.

Blake just felt a little jealous since there was now a cat staying with them for the time being. She felt a little aggression towards him as he was swinging around in Weiss' arms.

"Well. If Derrick isn't feline alright, we can give him some tuna or cat food and some milk once we get back to our room." Yang joked much to the groaning of her teammates. Even Derrick covered his eyes with his paws while his ears flattened against his head.

"You didn't. I'm going to scratch you so badly you won't even recover from it," Derrick threatened to her. A loud hiss came from him as his eyes narrowed at her. "I don't like girls who do that always use puns."

"Oh don't be so rude, Derrick. You're going to be staying with us anyway and the first thing you need to do is be nice to others including Yang." Wess reminded the Ghost-turned-kitten as Ruby opened the door to their dorm. Their room was arranged as bunk beds with an added cat climbing post and hole for Derrick in his cat form now. There was note from Randi about instructions of how to feed him and care for him. Blake picked up the note and read it out loud for the girls, and Derrick, to hear.

"Dear Team RWBY, I am entrusting you in taking care of one Derrick Haven, now turned into a cat, and request that you teach him proper politeness in regards to his rude and inexcusable behavior. Please make sure he is properly fed and bathed regularly since he will be my temporary familiar in order to make him understand that I am a witch, not the b word that rhymes with it. Hopefully you can always threaten to get him snipped by the vet if he starts getting too atrocious. See you later! From Randi. P.S. I am the Curvy, Busty Witch not the Bitch." Blake finished reading the letter before looking at her teammates.

Derrick sighed in annoyance from the letter that was accompanied by a long hiss of venom. "Ce satané chienne. Quand je reçois mes mains sur elle, elle va payer," (That damn bitch. When I get my hands on her, she's going to pay.) He muttered softly.

Weiss just squeezed him tightly making him lose his breath. "If you said anything bad about Randi there, I think I'll take you to the vet then to neuter you."

Derrick paled from that and sighed in defeat. He couldn't do anything now. He was in the clutches of Weiss. And if he tried to escape, she would only get him back. Nodding, he looked at her. "Fine. I'll... I'll be good," Derrick mumbled.

**What is up guys? Marinerecon again bringing you part one of chapter three. Since I thought the last chapter was too long I decided to break it up into the parts since it would be easier to read. Anyway, surprise, dudes and girls! Randi is a witch! Shocker right? Will Derrick survive as a cat and eventually return to his normal form or will he get snipped for his behavior? Also there will be a prequel series that tells the story of Team GRVL sometime in the future. It will be published under the RWBY fanfiction section since it has only one slight crossover element (Greg teleported from the Battlefield Universe really) in contrast to the big crossover element of GOR. Anyway please leave a review of any sort (Criticism, Praises, or just the average good job) and I'll see you in the next one along with Mentor again. Yes, he is helping me since his OC's are in the story. Marinerecon out. **


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

Continued from Part One…

Chapter Three Part Two: Cat Chasing and Most Embarrassing Lesson Ever

Same Day as Part One...

Greg was outside on the academy's famous large grass lawn area teaching some judo moves to a bunch of students who were interested in learning the way the "Leathernecks" fight. Velvet was sitting nearby on a picnic blanket talking to Pyrrha Nikos about the incident involving Derrick being turned into a kitten.

"So I was just being kind and made each first year team a carrot cake like the one received yesterday. So I walk into the lunch room and set it down in front of Team RADR, telling them it was a welcome to Beacon gift from my teammates and I. Suddenly Derrick starts laughing and tells me that my cake will not make him change his opinion about the second year class. Then he called me a rabbit eared bitch and told me to go screw around with the dumbass grunt of a Leatherneck that was my boyfriend. I couldn't help it but cry and ran off back to my dorm." Velvet finished her story with Pyrrha gasping in shock. However Greg also overheard this and told everyone to practice what they had learned before turning to the two girls.

"He called you that!? Oh that French punk is going down when he gets turned back to normal! He can call me names all he want but he should never insult my girlfriend." Greg announces causing Velvet and Pyrrha to sweatdrop.

"Greg. Please sit down and just remain calm. Besides it may be a while since Derrick is a cat now." Velvet asked politely, the Marine sitting down as Jaune Arc joined his partner and sat down next to her.

"You know something I recently figured out? I think that the partners idea is a way for Ozpin to help with shipping people together. Like you and Pyrrha, Jaune. Your pairing name would be Arkos. I think Velvet and I would be called Pinetina or Scarleteda. So have you guys decided to start dating or not?" Greg asked, causing Pyrrha and Jaune to blush while Velvet giggled. The two were clearly interested with each other but wouldn't show it until now.

"Well I would say yes if only Pyrrha liked me that much. I mean if you're not interested in someone like me then that's under-" Pyrrha cuts him off by asking a question in return.

"Wait are you asking me out on a date? Or do you want to have some help improving your sword and shield skills and practice with me every night?" Pyrrha inquired, silently hoping he would say yes to both.

"For the first, maybe. As for the second, also maybe." Jaune replied, causing Greg and Velvet to secretly check off pairing Jaune and Pyrrha together.

Elsewhere outside...

Rick smoothed out the wrinkles of his white Taekwondo gi and his white pants. He tightened the black belt around his waist before cracking a few bones and stretched some muscles before looking at his leader on the lawn. It was a fair distance away from where GRVL and JNPR were, but far enough to leave them alone. "Derrick had it coming to him. I didn't expect him to be turned into a cat, but rather a gross mess," The Korean commented to his leader.

Raiden nodded sadly as he was doing the same. But he wore black sweat pants along with a white t. He cracked his knuckles and nodded again. "He did. And I don't mind what happens to him. Nothing gets through that thick skull of his. Maybe being a cat will do the trick."

The two were going to spar against each other since they had some free time on their hands. And it's been awhile since they sparred like this. Without Exo's. Just plain old human guts and instinct.

Alex meanwhile was seated up on a few branch in between his team and GRVL and JNPR. He had a book on his leg and had a bullet held in his hands as he looked at it. "I wish you were here, Dad. You'd know what to do with Derrick."

Alex sighed as he placed the bullet back down his shirt since it had a small chain going through it. He picked the book back up, a manga to be precise, Fairy Tail to be more accurate, and started reading it again. His peripheral vision caught the small sparring duel between his brother and the Korean. A few First Years who were walking along saw this and stuck around looking at the small martial art bout going on.

He continued to read the manga book in hand hearing grunts and shouts coming from his two teammates. Alex rested his book back down and leaned back into the tree. He let out a long sigh and looked back and his eyes widened.

Basically, he saw a girl.

Burning orange hair was flowing down her head flowing the soft breeze. Her eyes were the same colour as her hair that seemed to glow brightly. And what caught his attention even more was the pair of dragon wings on her back almost the size of her.

At the sight of her, he fell off the tree branch and landed on his back on the grassy ground.

Meanwhile across the school courtyard...

"So what exactly is a familiar anyway, Randi?" Batista asked as he worked on creating the explosive for the challenge Rick had for him. Randi was laying on a lawn chair in the sun trying to relax after the events from earlier.

"Well a familiar is like the symbol of a person except its animal assistant. My mother taught me that for wizards, their familiars are owls, while witches like myself often have cats as familiars. So thats one reason why Derrick is my temporary familiar for now." Randi explained just as Derrick rushed past her out of fear. Weiss and the rest of RWBY was chasing after him with Weiss being none too happy.

"Derrick Haven! Get back here for your bath now!" Weiss screamed as Randi smirked at this scene.

"I should have told Weiss about the facts that cats hate baths but this is too entertaining." Randi commented, Leland chuckling at this scene.

Derrick didn't mind getting himself clean when he needed to have a shower. But thanks to be turned into a cat, the instincts of one took over.

When Weiss said he'll be needing a bath, he just bolted. He was running still from the four girls of RWBY across the lawn. He then saw Randi and hissed at her. "You'll regret this!" He shouted before he ran up the trunk of a tree and sat on a branch, screeching at the girls trying to get him back.

"Derrick! Get your furry little butt down from that tree now!" Weiss shouted only to be hissed at in return. Greg noticed this and started laughing as he walked over with his girlfriend and Jaune and Pyrrha to see if they can assist in anyway.

"Need some help there, Weiss?" Greg asked, Weiss nodding in return. Greg grabbed onto a nearby tree branch and started to climb up to retrieve Derrick out of the tree.

Greg got up to the tree branch Derrick was on and slowly made his way towards him. "Alright. Come over here, man. And I promise nothing painful will happen... Almost..."

Derrick backed up to the end of the branch still hissing at him. "Go fuck yourself!" He hissed loudly before jumping off the branch. He landed on the ground and started running again.

"Catch that cat!" Weiss cried out, followed by Team RWBY, GRVL, and JNPR. They chased after Derrick who dodged other students who were also trying to help catch him. Raiden spotted Derrick and tried to catch him by diving to grab his hind legs. However he failed and ended up with a face full of grass.

"Sorry, Raiden, but I can't help it!" Derrick shouted, dodging Alex and Rick who collided with each by mistake and fell to the ground.

He continued to run for a good bit and he was cackling in laughter as they couldn't catch him. "So long, motherfuckers!" He shouted at them.

What he didn't expect was being grabbed by his scruff. He yelped softly from that and was pulled up. Derrick paled when he saw it was Prof. Goodwitch holding him glaring. Team RWBY and GRVL managed to catch up and saw this. "What is going on here?" She demanded.

"Trying to catch Derrick so we can give him a bath. He ran off when we called for him and we had to chase him down." Weiss explained nervously as Professor Goodwitch looked at Derrick with a look that said he was in trouble with her. Derrick gulped in fear and sweatdropped at the glare.

"Mr. Haven, you may be a cat but you're still a student of Beacon Academy. You must have good hygiene to be here and I expect that you will take a bath. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Haven?" Goodwitch asked sternly to which Derrick nodded his head and said yes multiple times. The combat instructor handed Derrick back to Weiss before walking away from the group of teens.

Derrick cursed softly to himself as he was being held by Weiss. Out of all the people that he had to be taken care of by, it was a girl who always wanted a cat but is horrible at taking care of one. "Seriously, i don't want to have a bath."

"You take the bath and like it! I'm not having you smell up the room!" Weiss scolded back icily making him shut up.

"But-"

"No! You're taking one!"

"Well I believe you owe Velvet an apology for making her cry yesterday, Derrick." Greg brought up with a glare, still not happy about his girlfriend being hurt. He cracked his knuckles while Randi appeared behind him and mimicked scissors with her fingers to Derrick.

Derrick eeped rather scared at the sight of both Second Years doing that to him. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Alright! I'm sorry!" He shouted as he squirmed around in Weiss' arms trying to escape.

"Don't be saying sorry to me, gato (cat) . You tell that to Velvet now. Its up to her to forgive you or not." Greg replied, motioning Velvet to step forward besides him.

Derrick looked away from Velvet for awhile. He wasn't one to apologize to people, and sometimes he wouldn't to his friends, and they'd understand. But these are not his friends. Letting out a long sigh, he gathered his words and thoughts. "Okay... I'm sorry... I never meant any harm... Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais se il ya toute autre peine, je serai heureux prends. I'm truly sorry. But if there is any other punishment, I'll gladly take it."

Velvet looked at him nervously before accepting the apology meekly. Greg, satisfied at the first apology but still worried about Velvet, left with her to go back to their dorms for the day. Leland turned to Rick with a large grin plastered all over his face.

"By the way, yer KGM will be toastin' with one hit from me Bunker Bustin' Warhead. Ye'll be sorry in the mornin' when aye blow apart yer tank." Leland warned before he and Randi left as well. Suddenly a familiar face approached them along with his wife in hand.

"Raiden. How are you guys doing?" Deuce asked as he and Angelica walked up to them.

He cracked his neck and shrugged. "Well, I can say we're alright. But Derrick decided to be a jerk and call Randi a bunch of insults resulting him becoming a cat. He's now being taken care of by Team RWBY. Rick might get blown up tomorrow. Me and Alex, we're just staying out of trouble."

Angelica turned around and covered her mouth laughing while Deuce roared with laughter. Derrick looked indignantly at the Ghosts' former Captain and turned his head to Weiss.

"Please get me away from these two. I'd rather take a bath now than hang around here." Derrick requested, causing Team RWBY to snicker as well. Weiss complied and walked back to their dorm with Derrick in her arms, Ruby following after them wanting to hold Derrick in her arms. Angelica recovered from her laughter and looked at Blake who was reading her novel.

"Ms. Belladonna, don't think I can't see the heavy romance novels you read in my class when I'm not looking. However I must admit you have good taste in romantic literature." Angelica points out, causing Blake to blush and hid her Ninjas Of Love book behind her back.

Rick saw the book and grinned himself when he saw the book cover. He walked over and nudged her. "Steamy hentai. Never knew you were a fan of it." This just made Blake blush even more and hid her face behind her book. He nudged her again. "I don't mind it. But I prefer the adventure fantasy type. I got one for you. I think you might like it." Reaching into his exercise bag near him, he looked around and grabbed a book, pulling it out. He tossed it into her lap. "Tell me if you don't understand. I'll help out if you need it."

Blake looked at the book on her lap. "The Lord of the Rings?"

"Books and smut aside," Angelica smiled when the blush grew on Blake's face. "The first years a have class with me next period so please start heading over there a soon as you're in uniform including Team RADR." Blake, Yang and RADR realized this and rushed off to get ready for her class.

Later...

Alex groaned in protest as he walked into Angelica's class. He pulled on the collar of his uniform and sighed. "I hate these uniforms. They aren't comfortable."

"We wear uniforms all the time back on Earth. Think of this like a uniform that we wore back in Santa Monica. That's it. Now get a seat," Raiden told him and got into row seat.

Team RWBY was there and Derrick leapt over from their table over to his team's table. He grumbled something about being bathed and having to wear a red bow on his neck like a bow tie. Suddenly Ms. Pineda entered the classroom wearing a white blouse, a brown long skirt that reached her ankles, black heels, and a silver cross necklace around her neck. However she had an even brighter look on her face as she looked at her class with a smile.

"Buenos dias, class. Welcome back to Cultural Studies. Now today, you're wondering why I'm so happy today since I'm usually boring right?" The students replied with no's and you're never boring in response to her joke. "Well, my husband has returned alive safely and our marriage vows are now being renewed." The students congratulated their teacher on being reunited with her husband.

Raiden instantly took out his pad and turned it on for some note taking. 'Well, this'll be useful. We need to know about the culture of this world. I don't want to end up offending someone and get my skin peeled off or something.'

Alex just yawned and placed his head down on the table and sighed. "I'll catch up."

"Besides that bit of news, we're going to be talking about the most important aspect that can be a problem for Faunus and humans which is heat season." A snort from Cardin caused Ms. Pineda to look at the first year leader. "Mr. Winchester, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?"

Cardin rested his feet on the desk before crossing his arms behind his neck. "Yeah. I think its ridiculous that we have to study about these animals instead of learning about something important." Cardin commented loudly only to have the leg of his chair shot out literally and fell to the floor on his back.

"Mr. Winchester, if you're done with your idiotic comments, then please sit back down in a chair please. I hate to have to reprimand you with this silver .357 Revolver that is crafted by the Tejanos, my group and culture." Ms. Pineda replied, her revolver's barrel smoking as she held it up, pointed in the air. Cardin looked at her palely as he fixed his chair and sat back down with his mouth shut. Angelica holstered her pistol before turning back to the rest of the class. "Aside from this mishap, please follow me on page 79 on your textbooks and we'll begin on the topic of Faunus Heat Season."

Alex was confused when he heard Ms. Pineda say those words about the Faunus. "What's heat season?" He muttered to himself. He pulled out his textbook and flipped to the designated page and looked at it. "Faunus Hear Season..." He began. "Thanks to their animal traits... Faunus will enter a small stage every year that makes them want to... Pursue a mate... What?!" He exclaimed as he reeled away from the textbook.

Rick had a large blush on his face when he read it himself as well as Raiden who just widened his eyes in surprise. Derrick almost fainted from that but just laid on his stomach trying to remain calm.

Blake was blushing along with everyone else in the room as they reeled back in embarrassment at this topic. Hard Drive of Team HAKR raised his hand slowly and with a large blush across his face as Ms. Pineda pointed to him to ask his question.

"Is this um really on the uh need to know basis for uh today?" Hard Drive ask to which Ms. Pineda nodded as a yes.

"Of course, Mr. Pidel. However its not that bad. Besides the Second Years did this without any trouble. Although I may have requested that my eldest son and his girlfriend to graduate faster so that can make me a grandmother soon." Angelica added at the end, not really doing anything for the embarrassed first years.

Raiden just gulped at Ms. Pineda. He was already regretting his words of Alex saying earlier "It's going to be fine. Don't worry about it." He facepalmed his face lightly but a soft slap was heard. "Why did I even say that?"

Alex skimmed a little more through the book. He was having a major nosebleed right now and covered his nose when he came across one thing. Rick looked at the one particular thing that made the Sniper so embarrassed. "It differs for every Faunus that goes into heat. But those that aren't to be truffled with are cat, rabbit, dog and dragon Faunus... They're the most dominant-" He stopped right there and almost had the urge to barf.

One teammate on Hard Drive's team fainted from loss of blood when it blasted out of his nose like a water gun.

"Uh Ms. Pineda. Kyle is unconscious and losing blood fast. Can my team take him to the infirmary please?" Hard Drive requested to which Angelica sighed at.

"Very well, but make it quick. I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss how the mating process varies between species of Faunus." Angelica replied, a relieved Team HAKR carrying their fallen teammate out of the room. Rick covered his mouth and rushed to the nearest trashcan to upchuck his lunch into.

Raiden's face was now a very dark red. A small drop of blood came out of his nose and he quickly covered it.

Alex was just hyperventilating as he tried to calm himself down from what he as Rock just briefly read. "Mating?! Why don't you just call this constant banging to the person you wanna bang?!" He protested back.

Rick just continued to girl his guys out into the trash can while Derrick covered his ears with his paws.

"Oh my Monty. Why did it have to be this topic?" Jaune asked in dismay, both him and Pyrrha blushing furiously as they read each page of the chapter. The only person who wasn't blushing was Ruby, only because she had no cool what was going on.

"Whats going on? Yang, what does copopulating mean?" Ruby asked innocently as Yang suddenly found herself in a bad situation. She didn't want her baby sister to be corrupted this early so she pulled out the old "you'll get it when you're older" trick. Then there was Miguel who wasn't blushing at all since he understand some of the things his mother would do.

Alex continued reading more about the mating of Faunus. Each page he turned, his face grew more dark. "This is more intense than the Fairy Tail mangas." He then flipped over to a certain part of the text and that's when he lost it. He grabbed his hair and pulled on it as he screamed. "Why do you Faunus want to bang in certain ways?! It says that dragon Faunus want it to be intense to make sure they don't start hurting their mate!" He exclaimed to the entire class.

A couple of students ended up passing out with massive nosebleeds while some of the females blushed tomato red. Aria the Dragoness was red faced from the embarrassment that it was her race Alex shouted about. After seeing a couple of her students being carried off to the infirmary by their teammates, Ms. Pineda called it quits for the topic and decided to let them go early in the end.

"Good grief, class. Its just the circle of life. What were you expecting? A stork coming in with a bundle of joy? Its real life so grow up." Angelica snarked at her students before releasing them from her class. she pulled out her scroll and requested for janitors to clean up the blood and vomit all over her room.

Raiden quickly grabbed his brother by the collar and dragged him out of the room quickly. He did the same to Rick who was passed out on the ground after hearing Alex shouting out about dragon Faunus.

Derrick was about to accompany them until Weiss grabbed him by his scruff and held him in his arms. "You're not going anywhere."

"You're crazy, you know that?" Derrick muttered back at her.

Alex just had blood coming out of his nose and was dizzy from all the information they just learned in those moments. He then saw Aria walking out of the classroom and glared at him. Her eyes glowed brightly as she glared angrily at him. "I'm sorry..." Alex droned out as he was dragged along.

Team GRVL walked past the classroom just as Ms. Pineda released the students. After seeing at least a fourth of the class being carried out while the other three-fourths were suffering from nosebleeds, they shook their heads in amusements at the scene. They had taken the same class earlier and while there was a lot of blushing, there were no students passing out or anyone getting nosebleeds.

"Wow. Looks like the first years are still too young to get over the nosebleed issue." Randi comments as Team MIGL had to carry Gary Davidson out of the classroom and walked right past the second year team.

"Tell me about it. At least Team JNPR doesn't have to carry any of their teammates out." Greg replied as a heavily blushing Team JNPR walked by.

Alex just slightly glared at Team GRVL but felt nauseous. He lifted a hand up but it was shaky. "Easy for you to say... But you'd be careful around your girl... She can get pretty rough if you give her the chance..."

Raiden slapped the back of his head before grabbing the collar again. Alex shouted at his brother for that. "You wanna end up like Derrick or worse? Shut up then."

Velvet blushed furiously at this comment while Greg simply shook his head at Alex.

"At least I have a girlfriend, dude. So you have no right to speak wrongly about her, gringo." Greg replied as his team walked towards the library to study for one of their classes. To him, while the comment was slightly inappropriate, it wasn't as terrible as Derrick's comment. As long as Velvet wasn't hurt in any way, then he wouldn't have to "reprimand" Alex.

Derrick just sighed as he was being held by Weiss. She didn't loosen her grip on him at all. She just held onto him. "Do any of you guys even know how to take care of a cat? Anyone? Anyone?"

"Well I am teaching them how to so yes. They will know how to take care of you." Randi replied as she picked up Derrick by the scruff of his neck and raised him up to her face level. "By the way, since you are my temporary familiar, you get to assist me in some of my witchcraft practices. And if you even think about clawing me, the vet will neuter you." Randi warned him as he lowered his paws back down.

Derrick ran behind Weiss' legs and hissed at the Witch. His hair stood up and his glared at her. "What am I to you? Some kind of lab experiment that you can dissect and them put back together at the molecular level? What kind of people are you?!"

"Actually, in this case, a witch's familiar is not the lab rat but the assistant like a lab technician. Basically you're going to be observing me while handing me some ingredients. Besides, animal cruelty is illegal here anyway." Randi sighed, shaking her head at the overreaction. Derrick still didn't believe her until Weiss picked him up and stepped towards Randi.

"How about I come with Derrick as well to make sure he's okay? That way he won't be in any trouble." Weiss suggested nicely, still trying to be friends with the PMC heiress. Randi thought about before reluctantly agreeing to it.

"Very well then. However what happens in the practice room stays in the practice room."

Derrick lowered his head in defeat and meowed softly to himself. "I'm gonna die. And I never thought I'd go in the form of a cat. What's next? We find out something else about Raiden and Alex? Or that Leland's explosive might destroy half of the school? I don't even care anymore."

"Oh relax. You're starting to act like my mom's cat, Felix. Be more optimistic in your life." Randi replied as she and Weiss walked down the hallway to Randi's secret practice room.

Derrick just remained silent as Weiss carried him in her arms. He knew he should apologize to Randi, but he refused to show weakness to her. He had to remain strong. For now, he'll just obey her commands until then. "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it," He muttered.

**That was Part Two of Chapter Three. I'm making it three parts so we can give it time to settle in. Unfortunately there isn't as many review as mentor and I were hoping for. Seriously, guys. We need more reviews to be able to make this an enjoyable experience. Send messages to your friends and fellow fanfic readers and have them read and review this story. Marinerecon out.**


	5. Chapter 3 Part 3

**Chapter Three Part Three: Witchcraft, Battleloggers, and Jaune's Dilemma **

Randi's Practice Room…

"Okay. You know how I said that what happens in my practice room stays in the practice room? Well this is one of the things why." Randi explained to a surprised Weiss and Derrick as she crawled on all four of her paws before transforming back into her normal self. She had transformed herself into a black green eyed cat moments ago as an introduction to her decent sized witchcraft practices room. She had all the classical things of a witch minus the cobwebs, skeletons, bats and all the creepy stereotypical stuff. It was a blue walled library really with a large fireplace for the cauldron and an alchemist table along with a kitchen filled with various ingredients.

"Wow. I thought it would be creepy and devilish in here. Instead its actually quite homely." Weiss confessed as Derrick jumped out of her arms and explored around the room. Randi snorted at this and threw her hand back as a sign of unimportance.

"Oh please, Weiss. That is all stereotypical films of Mollywood. Its actually quite opposite in reality."

Derrick explored around the room. He felt rather at home and comfortable inside Randi's room. In response, he let out a long whistle. "I'll say, this is pretty cozy. Reminds me of my Mom's library back in Paris. I would always read the books that she has in here. Fantasy. Adventure. Biographies. You name it. It's only the color was a soft brown. And no cauldron in the middle."

He then looked at a certain book inside a bookshelf and narrowed his eyes. It had the image of a dragon in mid flight breathing fire. "You don't mind if I take a look at this?" Derrick asked Randi.

Randi looked up as Derrick began to pull out the book from the shelf. Her eyes widened upon recognizing the title of the book.

"Derrick! Don't open that book! Thats the book of-!" Randi was cut off when Derrick screeched like a cat as he jumped back in fright, avoiding the jet of fire that shot out in a short burst. Randi quickly grabbed the book and slammed it shut before the cat sized dragon could escape from it. "Dragons..."

He laid on his back and was panting hard at what just happened. The scent of singed hair was prevalent. "What the hell was that?! Who keeps books like that?! It's gonna kill somebody one day! And that might be me!"

"Which is why I buy them in the first place! So no one can get messed up by these books! Only a true witch can open these and read them safely without anything coming to life. Fortunately I fall under the category of true witch." Randi explained as she dusted off the cover before returning it to the shelf. The witch turned to Weiss and pointed out a couch to sit on. The heiress sat down as Randi pulled out a book stand and pulled out a large leather-bound book from the same satchel she bashed Derrick's face with in the fight. She opened the book to a certain page and sat it on the book stand.

"Okay so which one of you actually doubts I'm a witch? Come on. No one will get hurt." Randi asked, Weiss and Derrick looking at each other in curiosity. Weiss raised her hand fidgeting as Randi smiled at her. "Okay, Weiss. I can understand your uncertainty. In fact, when Batista first met me when we were in junior combat school, he was in disbelief until I showed him a magic trick. I was a big one and I thought he would hate me, but instead he thought I was awesome and is still by my side to this day."

Derrick sighed at her as he laid down on his stomach on the couch. He almost got burned to death or worse, eaten by a dragon. He then just let out a small mewl and buried his face into the cushion. "I'm gonna die before I even get out of this form. You might as well kill me already to get it over with."

"Oh, Derrick. For once in your life, act positively. Besides for all we know this could be a dream or an elaborate illusion." Weiss replied, waving her hand around. Randi frowned at this before getting an idea as she waved her hand in a spell casting motion in the air.

"Weighiofico Magnifico!" Randi chanted, firing a spelling at Weiss. Suddenly a cloud of gray smoke covered Weiss and a sound of stretching clothing could be heard as well as shocked gasps from Weiss. The smoke cleared, revealing a shock Weiss about a hundred and fifty pounds heavier. She looked at her massive belly that sat in her lap before Randi snapped her fingers and reverted Weiss back to normal. "Yeah. I found that one out when I practiced it on myself at home one day when I just finished Sanctum Academy along with Batista. It was actually quite interesting to be in the shoes of a fat girl. Makes you look at things in a new perspective."

Weiss was blushing hard when Randi did that spell on her. It was just so sudden to her. She never thought she'd get that fat. She covered her face in shame from that. "I-I felt hideous!" She whimpered.

"You didn't look ugly or hideous, Weiss. You till looked the same to me," Derrick commented. 'What the heck did I just say?!'

Randi just simply shrugged as she struggled to keep a grin hidden. She was known to play matchmaker once in a while with her team and she could easily tell that Derrick and Weiss would make an interesting couple.

"Weiss, relax. There is no shame in being fat. In fact, I have a couple of friends at home who are that way and they seem happy. So don't worry." Randi replied turning to a different page in her book as she began to look up some spells to use.

Weiss tried her best to keep the ripped clothing of hers on her since it got loose. She glared at Derrick who was indeed staring. "What are you looking at?" She reprimanded.

The cat just looked away. If he could, he was sporting a large blush on his face. "I wasn't looking at anything, madam." He then remembered about the book that almost killed him. "I know you won't even listen to me. But I remember something. Alex is a huge fan of dragons. He's always drawing them and reading books about them. If you're willing, for him, if you could tell him a thing or two about that book. Just make sure it doesn't kill him."

"Well telling him about is okay, but I have to be the one to open the book. The dragon pops out and attacks you if you're not a witch or wizard. Last time someone opened this...well you saw what had happened." Randi replied, her eyes brightening once she found the spell she wanted. She pointed at Weiss and mumbled the words, causing the heiress's clothes to mend themselves.

Weiss sighed in relief and let go of her now repaired clothing. She leaned back into the couch and sighed in content. "My teammates will be wondering why I have ripped clothing."

Derrick just nodded at Randi for giving Alex the chance. "Thanks... That means a lot to me... A lot more for Raiden... And yet here I am... As a cat... Why listen to me?"

"Because you were being polite for once and not calling me a bitch. You see, when you ask nicely and treat people with respect, it will take you to places you have never imagined before. And as for the cat thing, I kind of wanted to do that for a long time just to see if it works on others. That and the fact you have been extremely rude to me." Randi explained as she pulled a classical black witches hat off of the table nearby. It match perfectly with her black and white dress with the skirt and shoes. Weiss and Derrick raised eyebrows at this style while Randi ignored the looks and started searching for ingredients from the ingredient closet.

Derrick just stretched in his spot and yawned. "Peu Importe. Tant que je vais rester en vie dans ce formulaire, pourrait tout aussi bien être gentil. Je déteste ça, mais ce est gérable. Mais pourquoi moi d'abord d'être un chat? Même si vous avez une bonne raison pour laquelle," (Whatever. As long as I'm gonna stay alive in this form, might as well be nice. I hate it, but it's manageable. But why me first to be a cat? Even though you had good reason why) He said and laid on his back. "Tell me what you need and I'll get it."

"Oh I almost forgot why I had you two here! Derrick, hop onto my shoulder so I can show where things are." Randi requested, the Ghost-turned-cat doing so and rested on her shoulder like a parrot would. "Okay. This bottom shelf right here is where the spices can be found, both common and rare ones. The next shelf has jars of certain ingredients like canned fruits and vegetables, sort of like a pantry really. Up here is where I keep my Dust which is a required ingredient with all potions. Don't ask why, but its just like that. Finally on the very top shelf is where I keep my antidotes in case of emergencies along a fire blanket as well. Also the fire extinguisher can be found under the table by the left front table leg."

Derrick just nodded at her as he took in a close look at each shelf and made note of what they contained. "Spices... Fruits and veggies... Dust... Antidotes... Extinguisher... I think I got it." But Derrick was just wondering how easily the Witch was trusting him. Even after all the the insults he threw at her and Velvet. Even Greg and Leland. He let out a saddened sigh.

Randi noticed this and looked at him. "You okay? You seem off."

"Hey... I'm just wondering why you're trusting me with all of this... I called you names... And yet you're doing this... Because I also want to trust you..."

"Well because you don't have much of a choice since you're a cat. And I know you don't want to do anything awful especially since you're in the most dangerous place at Beacon Academy. Last time I made a mistake at the house, it took at least a full year to remove the scorch marks from the ceiling." Randi replied, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly in remembrance of that accident. Besides she didn't know that mixing chili spice with red Dust would cause a beam of fire.

Derrick couldn't help but laugh softly at that. "You call that bad? Back home, I almost burnt down the GIGN Headquarters because Amancio let me use a lighter to light his ciggarette. I'm glad we got out in time because it was near some explosives. It was his fault and I was a kid. Dad almost court marshaled him. It was funny." He then let out a sad sigh when he remembered harsh memories. "But that all changed one day..."

"What happened? Did your parents got divorced?" Randi inquired as she started to mix ingredients she pulled from the shelves into a small mortar and pestle and began to crush the ingredients together.

Derrick looked behind him to see Weiss doing her own things like memorizing the types of Dust and their effects. He let out a sigh. "Promise not to tell anybody? I'd really appreciate that," He asked rather meekly. He can't believe he was doing this. But he needed to get it off his chest.

"Sure, but maybe Weiss should be included. After all, she is taking care of you for now." Randi suggested, raising her leg and placing a small and delicate kick against Weiss's leg to grab her attention. Weiss looked up with a small glare, but Randi glared back and motioned her to listen to Derrick.

Derrick was silent for a moment. Wanting to be comfortable while telling, he crawled off Randi's shoulder and onto the countertop. He sat down and lowered his head in silence before lifting it up. "Thirteen years ago... It just happened so suddenly. I... I went to go greet my Mère a good morning... But when I entered her room... She was dead..." This made the two gasp at him from the revelation he told them. He sniffed a little before continuing. "I would soon learn that she died from cancer... But back then... I didn't knew. When I would have troubles at my school, I had no mother to turn to for comfort. My Père did his best to help me. But it didn't matter... All I knew was that's Mère was dead." Derrick lowered his head in shame. "Me and my Père moved the America since his brother needed help in training some army grunts in boot camp. But after three years of living there, disaster struck. ODIN, a space defense platform, attacked us after it was hijacked by Federation forces. They were the enemy me and my friends fought for so long. And in the first few months of heavy fighting, my Père... He was shot to death right in front of me... I... I..." Derrick just bursted out bawling as he covered his eyes trying in vain to keep his tears in. "Everyone in my famille was dead... I was alone..." He choked out. "Alone for a year... Surviving on my own..."

Derrick just turned his back to them ashamed of himself. His story. His life... His turning. "That's why I'm so bitter. I never had a mother helping me grow."

"Oh my... I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know about that." Weiss started to apologize, bumming into Randi's back, causing the second year witch to drop a small vial of Dust. The vial went off in a poof of an explosion, covering Randi in soot but otherwise no injury or harm.

Derrick sighed as he crawled away from them and curled up into a ball near the edge. "Quel est le point? Vous avez probablement jamais rien connu comme je ai. Je suis juste le seul. Personne pour se rapportent à. Et les filles toujours se moquaient de moi à l'école. Ce est pourquoi ... Pourquoi je agis comme je le fais." (What's the point? You probably never experienced anything like I have. I'm just alone in this. No one to relate to. And girls always made fun of me back in school. That's why... Why I act like I do.)

Weiss suddenly pick up Derrick and pulled him into a gentle hug. "I'm sorry that happened to you. Truly we had no idea."

Derrick only widened his eyes at Weiss as his eyes shimmered with tears. Soon, he began cry into her arms as he started letting out years of built up rage and sorrow. He held Weiss tightly despite his cat form and never let go of her.

While this was happening, Randi listened as she began wiping the soot off of herself. Fortunately it wasn't too big of an explosion so Randi didn't have much to clean up.

Derrick continued to cry for a long time. The soft gentle hug Weiss was giving him let him being his tears out more easily. He whimpered quietly in French and hiccuped once in awhile. Soon, he was conked out from all the crying and was asleep in the heiress's arms.

Elsewhere...

**(Recommended Music: BFBC 2 Vietnam - Operation Hastings Trailer Theme)**

The scene was in Shanghai as PLA and USMC forces clashed for control over the city. The fighting wore down each side as they struggled for the domination of the city. On one building there was a PLA Recon Class picking off Marines left and right with his sniper rifle. However he failed to notice a large looming shadow cover him as the sound of blades cutting through the air got closer.

"Did someone order a stack of mancakes?" Greg joked to the general lobby as he landed a chopper on top of a PLA player before taking off again to squish some more hostiles. He heard the player say thank you jokingly as he looked for the next order. Greg was playing Battlefield 4 on his gaming computer along with Batista and Orion. They were calling themselves the Battleloggers and posted videos of their gameplay on the Internet. Currently they were doing a skit called Leatherneck's House of Mancakes in which they act like a diner crew making "Mancakes" by squishing hostile players with a helicopter.

"Okay. Ticket # 32. One Veggie Omelet for GhostlyPlayer1." Orion announced rapidly to Greg who was flying the helicopter.

"Got it. Ticket # 32! Ticket # 32! Where are you, 32!?" Greg called out on the general trap to which he got a reply from instantly.

"Did you say # 32? Hey, thats my number!" A voice replied that Greg instantly recognized and grinned.

"Okay you ordered the veggie omelet right?"

"No. I didn't order an omelet and certainly not a veggie one."

"Well here. Have some Mancakes then, Raiden." Greg replied before squishing RADR's Leader's player character with the chopper.

Raiden fumed as he gripped at his hair at the frustration of being squashed by Greg from his helicopter. He let out a long groan and sighed. "I hate this. Stop squishing me!" He shouted as he respawned.

"Get away! Get away!" Alex shouted as he ran away from the helicopter bound to squishing him.

"One stack of Mancakes hot and ready for Incognito, Ticket # 33!" Batista cried out, earning a reply from a English voice.

"That would be me. Does it have butter?"

"Of course it does. Why else would it be hot and ready then?" Greg replied starting to bear down on this player.

"Obviously. You can't have mancakes without the butter." Incognito replied before Greg squashed him and Alex with a helicopter. "Thank you!"

Alex almost threw his controller away and almost punched the screen from that. "What the hell?! How is that?! I fucking hate this!" He shouted from that.

"I got them!" Rick shouted. He ran out with a rocket launcher on his shoulder and got a lock on one of them. "Firing!" He screamed and fired a rocket.

"Ah shit! Incoming Stinger! Popping flares!" Greg replied as he pushed the flare button which confused the Stinger into passing by them. Orion fired the side minigun, tearing up Rick's PLA Engineer to shreds. Greg noticed that Alex and Raiden were approaching them in an enemy attack chopper up front. "Oh Shit! Enemy chopper ahead!"

"What do you mean enemy chop- Gahahahahah!" Leland's avatar, a USMC Engineer Class, was cut off violently when Raiden opened fire and bullets pierced the window of the front of the USMC Helicopter.

"Ah shit! I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm... No way..." Greg commented, his USMC Recon Class character widening his eyes at the sight of one of the Colonel One-Hundred's parachuting onto the front of the hostile helicopter and planting C4 on it. He jumped away and clinged to Greg's front window as he triggered the C4, destroying Raiden and Alex's attack chopper.

"Hey. Got for one more?" The rough voice of Colonel 100 asked to which Greg slowly nodded yes to.

"Holy! What the hell was that?! That guy came outta nowhere! How was that even possible?!" Raiden shouted before respawning inside a garage.

Alex respawned on a rooftop back in his PLA Scout Class and set up on the edge. "I have no idea. It's like the guy had an Exo but he didn't."

"Where are we going, Marine?" Colonel 100 asked to which Greg shrugged. Leland Squad Spawned on the others in the chopper, manning the other minigun on the other side of the chopper.

"No idea, sir. However we need to repair it since its been damaged by the attack chopper. Oh crap. We're at 25% repair level!" Greg replied, looking for a spot to set the chopper down to allow Orion and Batista to repair it with the blow torches otherwise known as the repair tool.

"Hey, Greg. The general chat went silent and so did the team chat. It's like we're bein' muted or somethin'. Aye don't know what though." Leland informed his Team Leader, causing the Colonel 100 to think about it as Greg turned to replied to Batista. That's when the Colonel spotted the jet screaming at them.

"Bail now! Kamikaze Jet inbound!" The Colonel shouted as Orion and Leland jumped out of the chopper. The Colonel shoved Greg out the pilot door before bailing himself. The jet slammed into the helicopter, both vehicles destroying each other as the squad floated down with parachutes.

"Ah man. I just made the payment for that bird." Greg moaned as he landed on his feet with the rest of his squad. The parachutes disappeared and the squad started to look around for the capture point.

Rick groaned in regret as he respawned from the failed Kamikaze attack. He leaned back in his seat and covered his face in embarrassment. "I thought that was going to work," He mumbled lightly.

"Don't always do suicide attacks, man. You're gonna make us lose," Raiden replied before he made his character hide behind a pillar in the shadows from a capture point.

The USMC squad rushed down the streets as they regained contact with their fellow friendly players AKA the blueberries due to the blue dot they make on the minimap in the corner of the screen. One of them offered them a stolen PLA Jeep with the four hopped in and rushed to the capture point near the center of the map. There was the tallest skyscraper in the entire map and they were going to take it.

Alex managed to wave to a helicopter Rick managed to obtain and was now flying in it as they flew towards the skyscraper where the objective was. "Alright. Set me off near the skyscraper near the objective. I can pick them off. Raiden is also asking for pick up near the river so he'll need transport to get there since a jeep ran him over."

"Rog. I hear you." Rick flew near the looming tower and set Alex down near it. "Happy hunting. I'll come back with more help in a moment."

"Stop the car! Orion, you stick with the Colonel! Batista, you're with me on the quad bike!" Greg ordered as he and Leland jumped out of the jeep and climbed into the quad with Batista on the rear of the quad. They zoomed off and discovered the lobby area of the tower practically unguarded. Leland slapped some C4 on the two support columns before he and Greg drived into an elevator and waited her the time to pass as they traveled up on the quad bike. After a few minutes the elevator dinged and Batista triggered the C4 just as Greg shot out of the elevator. PLA players were rushing out of the high tower as the building slowly started to collapse on itself. Greg and Batista drove out a window and towards the water, cheering although unaware of the helicopter Rick was in as they shouted.

"LEVELUTION! WOOHOO!" The two cried out as they slammed into Rick's chopper on the ATV, the chopper exploding while Greg and Leland were thrown into the water below after they fell from the ATV.

"Damn it! Goddamn it!" Rick shouted before cursing loudly in Korean.

Alex was having a good day as he was picking off marines left and right once again. He was having his own turkey shoot of some sort as he racked up on the kills. "And stay down!" He shouted as one of them fell off the building of the capture point and landed on the ground hard.

"Enemy sniper spotted." A Marine spotted as Greg landed next to him. The Marine looked at Greg and pointed out to him. Greg picked up his M82 sniper rifle and fired a round at Alex. The round splattered Alex's PLA Recon skull as the body plummeted to the streets below.

"Recon Class Eliminate +100. Kill Streak Ended +50." The XP titles appeared on Greg's HUD as he moved on to the capture point with the rest of his squad and fellow Marines.

Alex just glared at the screen as he went back to the class selection screen. He just gave a double bird at the screen before going back in. "I need pick up. We need all the men we need to defend the point," Alex told his fellow teammates getting a loud cheer.

"Charge the point! Drive the PLA out of the city! Liberate the oppressed people of Shanghai!" A Marine cried out, holding a US Flag in his hands as multiple players charged at the point. LAVs, M1A2 Abrams MBTs, Jeeps, and Quad Bikes moved towards the objective alongside the Marines on foot as they all started to fire at the PLA position. Jets flew overhead, strafing and bombing PLA positions since the USMC had claimed air superiority over the skies of Shanghai. Helicopters, both AH-1Z Viper Attack Helicopters and Kiowa Warrior Transport Helicopters, provided support and troops to the USMC making their offensive for the final position.

"For the people's glorious republic!" A PLA shouted proudly as he thrusted his gun into the air. Soldiers of the PLA shouted loudly and proudly behind that one soldier and went into their defensive positions. Armed with rocket launchers, machine guns, snipers, and booby traps ready for them. They won't go down without a fight for this is their home soil.

"ATTACK!" "KILL THEM ALL!" "FOR THE RED, WHITE, AND MOTHERFUCKING BLUE!" Various shouts off erupted from the Marines as Abrams and LAVs opened up on the PLA positions at the capture point. The Marines let loose with Sniper Rifles, DMRs, ARs, Carbines, LMGs, and PDWs as they started to overwhelm the PLA. The lead Marine was shot down by enemy fire, but Greg grabbed the flag and carried it in his place. The PLA began taking heavy casualties as they were forced back by the Marines. Greg rushed up and planted the flag in place of the PLA banner. Suddenly the screen went dark for a moment before lighting up to reveal a VICTORY FOR US FORCES on the USMC players screen and a MATCH LOST on the PLA players screen.

**(End Music Here)**

Alex just narrowed his eyes and once again gave the screen another double bird. "I hate all of you," He muttered to them.

Raiden sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I never played that hard since that championship back in Santa Monica. I hate this. Battlefield is too much."

"Battlefield is the shit, dudes and chicks!" Greg commented in his headset, earning cheering from the various members of the Battleloggers Clan. Everyone on it did a good job today and they managed to finish the first Battleloggers Episode, titled Leatherneck's House of Mancakes.

Rick sighed sadly to himself and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and placed his hands behind his head. "That was too intense. But I think I had enough for one day." But he then remembered something and groaned. "Derrick, where the hell have you gone?" Not wanting to stand up, the Korean took out a fly drone and set it on the table. "Find Derrick, little guy," He said as he turned it on.

Outside...

Batista was walking with Greg and Orion cheering about their latest victory against a local rival clan. They planned to celebrate at a local coffeeshop that the rest of the Battleloggers Clan hangs out at. They were unaware, however, of the fly drone zooming overhead.

Rick was looking through the eyes of his nimble little drone, zipping from one point to another quickly. He took a quick look at Greg and his friends chatting happily and joking around. At first he felt like some mischief, but in the end knew he was gonna get his ass kicking into last year. "Geudeul-i naleul-ieossda chaj-eul gyeong-u juggessgun. Danji jungsim-e seoseo nom-eul chaj-eul su issseubnida. Geu hadeu eobs-eul geobnida." (I'm gonna die if they find out it was me. Just stay focused and find the bastard. Shouldn't be that hard.)

Not wanting to stay any longer, Rick flew the drone away from them and looked around. "Where could you have gone?"

At Randi's Practice Room...

"Well this is awkward...Um, Weiss. Could you leave for the night please? I'll make sure that Derrick gets back to your dorm before you guys go to bed." Randi requested, the Schnee Heiress nodding slowly out of shock before turning around and walked out of the room. Derrick was covering his mouth with his paws to hide his laughter as Randi glared at him while trying to get her now fat body unstuck from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Sh-Shut up, Derrick! Its that stupid Archne's fault that my Semblance is screwed up!" Randi replied red faced as she tried squirming out of the doorway, but to no avail. Derrick bursted out laughing and started rolling on his back, Randi crossing her thick arms over her massive belly in frustration at her predicament. She reached into her shirt and pulled out her scroll and started to text her teammates for help.

Derrick soon recovered from his laughing session. Tears were streaming down from his eyes soaking into his fur. He was laying on his side on the floor holding his belly. "Oh, it hurts," He snickered. This just made Randi glare at him more. The French-Welsh cat then got up on his feet and looked at her. "Well, I know this is really awkward. But don't you have like a spell or something that can get you outta this, Sorcière?" (Witch?) Derrick asked her curiously. "Because you can get out of there in a cinch if you could."

"Unfortunately, if it involves my Semblance then spells won't do anything except make it worse." Randi replied, finishing her text to her teammates and sending it to them.

Outside, Greg and Leland got a text message from Randi on their scrolls at the exact same time. Taking a glance at it, the two second years sighed as they started to head towards Randi's practice room.

"Orion, we have to help our teammates out so we catch some other time with the others." Greg explained before the two rushed off to their teammate's aid. Velvet promptly joined them after rushing out of the dorm building and the trio rushed to the practice room.

Derrick just laid on his back looking at the ceiling of the room. He let out a long sigh before he felt something strange. He got onto his feet and started wheezing heavily. "You okay there?" Randi asked him.

"What... Does it look like to you?!" Derrick shot back. He continued wheezing heavily and soon, he hacked out a hair ball from his throat. "Fuck, ce est tout simplement dégoûtant!" (Fuck, that's just plain disgusting!) He reprimanded and stepped away from the little ball on the floor.

"Then don't be licking yourself clean. Thats why I bought a special brush so you won't have to worry about getting hairballs." Randi replied as her teammates stepped into the room. Instead of having looks of shock like Weiss or laughing like Derrick, the trio simply took a deep breath and sighed.

"Why do you have to be in a doorway when your Semblance goes haywire? Why?" Greg sighed before starting to examine Randi's predicament. She was wedged in because of her now thickened hips so no way could they pull or push her out. "Looks like we have to wait it out instead guys. Sorry, Randi, but you're wedged in there good."

Randi sighed in disappointment while Velvet cleaned up the hairball and threw it in the trash. Unknown to anyone in the room, Rick's fly drone was recording the entire event on tape and live.

Rick's eyes went wide when he saw what was going on inside the room. He had to cover his eyes and mouth before her could start screaming. "What. The hell. Am I seeing?" He quickly landed the drone on a bookshelf and turned it off. He groaned in agony to himself and rubbed his forehead. "I better forget what I saw there."

"So I'm stuck here for a while. Great." Randi sighed while drumming her fingers against the door frame. Leland sat in the chair nearby as Greg and Velvet took claim to the couch. Randi just watched them before trying again to get unstuck. Of course, she couldn't budge through so she just stood there with her arms folded on her chest and sighed.

Derrick just yawned a bit and walked towards a countertop. He jumped up to said counter and curled himself up into a ball. He sighed a bit and closed his eyes wanting to take a nap. "So, how long will it be?" He asked.

"Most likely an hour. Two at the most. Sometimes when it happens its just a few minutes like if she has been using' her Aura recently. However if her Aura is strained like in today's match, then it will take longer than expected." Leland explained as he got up and decided to help out Randi. He pulled out a crowbar from a nearby closet and carefully wedged it between Randi and the door frame. He started to carefully pry Randi away while the witch pushed against it as well. Suddenly Batista pried harder and a loud pop startled everyone as Randi popped out of the door frame and Batista helped her remain upright.

Derrick just nodded at him and curled up even more. "Well, the good thing is she's out. I bet that she was getting uncomfortable in there. Good thing you're her peti ami," (boyfriend) Derrick commented. "But look at me. Before I'm cat, mind you. Who would like to be with me?"

"Besides other female cats?" Greg joked, earning a few snickers from his teammates and a sarcastic remark from Derrick. "I don't know really. I know Coco thought you were interesting until she saw you make Velvet cry which, by the way, I will fight you when you return to normal because no one makes Velvet cry without facing my wrath. Also Weiss is a possibility."

Derrick paled a bit at Greg for a fight against him but nodded. "Then let me be in my Exo when I fight you. I feel like you'll beat me in one punch without it. And Weiss? Yeah right. Why would a rich Queen like her go for a lowly guy like me?"

"I don't know...I think if you wait until she's eighteen then you could start dating her. You two would make a cute couple." Randi smiled, putting her chubby hands together and raised her left leg behind her in a pose of thinking about cute things.

Derrick rolled his eyes and sighed. He stretched in his spot and relaxed himself. "Nah, I don't think we could. I mean, she comes from a rich family, I come from a military family. Not a good fit."

"Oh you're just like Felix! Be more positive about things!" Randi started to scold Derrick to which the Ghost turned cat retorted to.

"Hey! Better to be a realist than a naive witch like you, butterball." Derrick retorted, adding fuel to the full out argument. It was a strange sight to witness. A beautiful yet fat witch arguing with a talking French cat was something that wasn't very common in Remnant. However it was just an average day for Team GRVL.

"I'm just this weird talking French-Welsh cat that can happen to talk both French and Welsh. Nothing strange with that. But I'm being real here. Military families aren't the best all the time. Only you know my story, Randi. And I prefer you don't tell anyone else," Derrick shot back to her and laid back down.

"I know about that! I wish you would think more positively when I'm around here. Do you know how many times Felix would say 'Oh you're too naive' or 'Think realistically, Randifred Bernadette Jackson'? That was for fourteen years straight! So turn that frown upside down, Derrick!" Randi shouted in return, waving her chunky arms around in anger like a anime character.

"And I'm proven to be right, Mistress Jackson. Or should I call you butterball like your new friend here instead?" A talking orange cat entered through the window nearby and insulted Randi, causing the witch the seeth in anger.

"Hey! No one asked for your input, Garfield." Greg retorted as Felix stuck up his nose and walked over to Derrick.

Derrick seemed to be aggravated by the new arrival as he stepped back. "And who the hell you're supposed to be? The welcome committee for people turning into cats? Or just some jerk that no one likes?"

"Hmph. Is this how you greet a fellow cat all ways? I am Felix, Mrs. Jackson's familiar and Mistress Jackson's supervisor. And I can assume Randi finally has reached her inner Wicca and has gotten herself a familiar by creating one." Felix replied, sounding like one of those English butlers. However Greg, Velvet, and Leland had to hold back a fattened Randi back from strangling the orange tabby.

"No I have not. He was being a jackass earlier so I punished him by turning him into a cat. He will get his true form back when he finally apologizes and learns to be more optimistic. Now what is it you want, Felix? Did mom decide to get you neutered?" Randi glared at the Jackson Family's cat. It was no secret that she and her father hated the orange cat but couldn't touch him due to him being Mrs. Jackson's familiar.

Derrick just looked at Felix warily and narrowed his eyes. "On dirait que vous deux n'êtes pas sur le bon pied. Ajout moi depuis que je suis comme ça pour être un âne pour elle. Felix est-il? Eh bien, désolé pour mes manières." (Seems like you two aren't on the right foot. Adding me since I am like this for being an ass to her. Felix is it? Well, sorry for my manners.) He cleared his throat and bowed slightly at him. "My name is Derrick La Dacon Chelles Gavrile Sivert Haven. I'm just merely an acquaintance of Randi here, just as she explained."

"Its nice to meet someone who has some more politeness than these ruffians of Team GRVL including Miss Butterball over there." The other team members had to hold back Randi to prevent her from killing the orange cat. "Anyway, Mistress Jackson. Your mother sent me over to Beacon to supervise your current progress and to study more into the loosey excuse you call your Semblance." This time Greg simply walked over and picked up Felix by his scruff. He raised the cat to his eye level and gave him a glare.

"Since you are going to be staying with us 'ruffians', I have a couple of ground rules to lay down. First, never insult my teammates and I again. Second, when we get up, you get up as well. And third, you pull your own weight around here. Don't expect us to carry yo like how Weiss carries Derrick. Now go find someone else to bother." Greg warned the cat before walking over to the door and kicked the tabby out of the room. Though it was more like dropping him on his rump in the hall and closing the door shut. Greg sat back down next to Velvet while Randi sat in a large sofa lounge chair nearby, most likely for her to sit when her Semblance goes haywire as usual.

"You went all fancy there for a moment. That's not like you, Derrick," Greg mentioned as he leaned on his girlfriend. "Would you explain why? All I know is that you act like an asshole to pretty much everybody that aren't your teammates."

Derrick sighed nervously and chuckled to himself. He placed a paw behind his neck and laughed loudly at them. "Just because I talk the way I do doesn't mean I'm always like that. I was born and raised in Paris. I was taught how to act well mannered to people, even though you can hardly believe it. But you have no idea how many times it has saved my life being polite to enemy soldiers."

He then stretched himself and thought about Felix. "I can already say, that Felix cat isn't the best of characters I've met. Agit comme il possède la place et connaît à peine l'un de nous. Eh bien, il sait Randi bien, mais le reste, agit comme se il était le patron de nous. Le baiser." (Acts like he owns the place and barely knows any of us. Well, he knows Randi well, but the rest, acts like he's the boss of us. Fuck him.)

"Welcome to the club then. We all pretty much hate that friggen cat anyway. Though I find it ironic that we're declaring war on Felix the Cat. Then again its just a reference from Earth." Greg commented, pausing look at Randi along with Leland and Velvet as she suddenly reverted back to her normal size slowly. It took a full minute to revert back to normal which included her massive rack. She sighed in relief as she sat down and laid down on the reclining couch.

"Well finally, you're out. I'm glad that happened." Derrick hopped off the counter and went towards the couch Randi was on. He stretched a bit in his spot before jumping up to one of the arm of the couch. "Asides from what has happened and the ass of a cat, is there anything else you might need, madam?" Derrick asked his temporary master.

"Oh. Well I would like some alone time with my teammates and leader so you're free to go back to Weiss now. Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow morning." Randi replied, Greg opening the door to allow Derrick to leave. The Ghost turned cat did so at once before Greg closed it behind him. Randi sighed immediately before turning to Leland. "I guess you were right about getting to know someone, Leland. You have to understand someone before making a conclusion after all. I'll probably let him off the hook by the end of this week as long as he remains polite and a bit more optimistic."

"That's the spirit, lassie." Leland encouraged as he sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Meanwhile...

Derrick was walking to the dorms via the rooftops until he came across his own dorms and crawled in using Team RWBY's window. The girls were waiting for him in their pajamas as Weiss closed the window once he was inside.

"Anybody miss me?" He joked to them only for them to either groan or roll their eyes at him. "Thanks for the warm welcome, ladies," Derrick sarcastically replied to them. He then yowled slightly when Weiss picked him up in her arms and sat down on her bed holding him like a little plush toy. "Um, I'm not a toy, you know. I'm still a human... A human in a cat's body."

Weiss just held into him tight yet gentle. Now that she knew of his past life, she understood his pains. She fought back tears of her own and sighed. "Fine." But she went to his ear. "Just, stay with me tonight," She whispered into his ear.

Derrick blushed in his head when he heard Weiss say those words to him. He slight squirmed in his arms from that but soon calmed down when she started to scratch behind his ears resulting in a relaxed purr from him. He nuzzled his head into her hand wanting more of the addictive sensation. Euphoria was a main part of it, feeling pleasure from it.

"Weiss, are you kitten me? It looks like you're getting quite close to our little kitty here," Yang brought up, only to have a pillow thrown into her face from her sister.

"Hey. I have a favor to ask if you, Yang," Derrick asked her as he curled up into a ball in Weiss' lap.

"And that would be?" The blond brawler asked him.

"Stop talking in cat puns before someone gets hurt," Derrick told her with a subtle hiss before resuming purring from the scratching.

Up on the roof...

Jaune Arc sat on the roof looking up at the stars and the shattered moon above in the night sky. Often after a long day of training with his father and studying with his mother, Jaune would always crawl out his window and sit on the roof of his house to look up at the same star-filled sky to reflect on the days events. To him, the night brought him peace and comfort as he would dive deeper into himself and discover what he could do to improve his habits or skills. Currently he was so deep in thought that he failed to hear the door open and close until Pyrrha spoke to him.

"Jaune, what are you doing up here? I was worried about you when you didn't show up to the dorm." Pyrrha inquired, which brought Jaune back to reality and Pyrrha.

"Oh just looking up at the sky really. It helps me reflect on things and events that occur every day." Jaune explained as Pyrrha sat down next to him.

Jaune hesitated for a while before turning to Pyrrha. "Hey, Pyrrha. Can I tell you something and would you keep it a secret?"

Pyrrha looked at him surprised but nodded her. "Sure thing, Jaune. That's what team mates are for." Jaune sighed at this and looked around for anyone else. When it became clear that no one else was nearby, Jaune moved his mouth to speak.

"I feel like I don't belong here. I know that the way my father did it was legal and of no consequence, but I don't think I'm truly belong here at Beacon."

Pyrrha felt rather taken back when she heard Jaune say that to her. She knew that he was full of potential. He fought like a great warrior back in the initiation and even during the sparring. "Jaune, what are you talking about? Of course you do belong here. The First Years love you. You saw them cheering for you. Even those Ghosts gave you their attention. You deserve to be here."

"I know that. Its just that...I never actually been to a combat school before Beacon." Pyrrha looked confused at first, but listened as Jaune continued explaining. "My father trained me constantly on sword fighting and requested to Ozpin that I get enrolled into Beacon Academy. So that's why I feel like I don't belong here. My father used his favor that Ozpin owed him to get me here. Yes, it is true that I always wanted to become a Hunter and a Protector of the people like my ancestors before me but not like this."

Pyrrha just nodded at his story and came closer to him. "Jaune... You do deserve to be here. I know you didn't came here by your standards. But you're lucky to be here. Not many people can get into Beacon."

"Look. My dad wanted me to get sent to Beacon. In fact if he didn't have a favor Ozpin owed him, I would have had to forge transcripts just to get in. If had done that, then what would have made me?" Jaune moaned looking up at the stars as he laid on his back.

Pyrrha was just silent at him for a moment as she looked up to the night sky. She took in a deep breath and nodded. "I see... I guess I'll just leave you alone then..." Pyrrha mumbled back at him. She turned heel and walked towards the door she came through, leaving the Knight alone.

Jaune just sighed as he sat up from his spot. He placed a hand behind his head and ruffled the hair that hung loosely at the back. "I should've said something different to her... I guess I kinda screwed up."

"I think you didn't screw up at all, Jauney boy." Jaune looked up from his spot and saw Cardin standing at the edge of the roof.

"Cardin... I assumed you heard?" Jaune asked.

Cardin nodded, slowly walking towards the blond knight. Jaune glared at Cardin before getting onto his feet. "What do you want, Cardin? Because I'm pretty sure that it isn't a friendly social call."

"Oh, stop assuming that, Jauney Boy. I'm just here because I want to make friends with you. Also, you wouldn't want anyone to know that you came into Beacon because Ozpin owed your dad a favor. Or that you would've forged manuscripts to get in despite your years of training." Cardin got beside Jaune and placed an arm around his shoulders. "But I won't tell anybody if you do favors for me."

Jaune raised an eyebrow before shaking his head slowly. "Look. It was an arrangement between my father and the headmaster. Its actually legal really. Besides, why would anyone believe you after getting beaten by the guy ranked at the bottom of the class? Not to mention you're the biggest bully around here." Jaune could easily remember the times Cardin had activated his shield in a doorway, tripped him in the cafeteria, and even sent him blasting off in his rocket locker. Though the last one was actually pretty fun.

"Still, what will people think when they hear of this. They may not listen at first, but they will get curious. Soon, they'll look into it wanting answers. It may be legal, but they may question it." Cardin sighed at him. "I promise not to tell anybody if you do some things for me."

Jaune just looked at him and shook his head. "Cardin, I really feel sorry for you if you can't be smart enough to do your work yourself without forcing someone else to do it. Besides while everyone else will question it, the teachers will know the truth anyway. Might as well drop it, Cardin."

Cardin smirk and pulled out his scroll and played a audio file of Jaune talking to Pyrrha.

"I don't belong here. I used fake transcripts to get in." The file played to which Jaune glared at the bully.

"You changed it up, didn't you? You edited the audio to make it sound like that."

"Well, looks like you can't do anything. I have this here. And the rest of the staff don't know except Ozpin. And with a simple call, you can get kicked out of here. Your choice, Jauney Boy."

"Fine...I'll help you with your work. However if you harm any of my teammates, then the deal is off and Nora will be looking forward to breaking your knee caps." Jaune agreed, Cardin missing the last part due to his idea of victory over Arc. Cardin began climbing down the side of the building and back into his team's dorm but not before looking at Arc with a smug expression across his face.

"Thanks for the help, loser."

**Marinerecon here with the final part of Chapter Three. Wow thats a lot of parts. Anyway, I have to announcements. I'm currently writing a fanfic that is about Team GRVL's first year and maybe future years including these parts. You can find it under the RWBY fanfiction stories and also I need OCs and OC Teams for the rest of the second year class to be in both Team GRVL and the GOR Revamped Stories. Anyway Read and Review. Recon out.**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Legend of the _Valiant Valkyrie_

Many Years Ago…

It was the nearing the end of the Great War. Eight long brutal years as the Kingdoms of Vacuo, Mistral, Atlas, and Vale slaughtered each other in a war of territory and honor. Vale, having united itself with both Vacuo and Mistral, had created an Airship Vytalian Class Dreadnaught called the _Valiant Valkyrie _who lead the massive battle over the capital of Atlas. The Captain of the _Valiant_, a man named John Conrad, lead the ship to victory against the entire Atlassian Air Fleet which was underdeveloped at the time. The crew, aided by Vale Ground Forces, stormed the kingdom's castle and recovered the treasure that they had been hoping to recover for eight years straight. They loaded the now regained Vytalian treasures into the _Valiant Valkyrie_ and made course for the return trip back to the Kingdom of Vale. However tragedy struck just when the stolen histories and riches of Vale were about to return home. The _Valiant Valkyrie _vanished without a trace as if Lord Monty, God, or which ever entity ruled the world wanted it to never return. To this day, no one knows if the _Valiant Valkyrie _is reality or just another legend that leads treasure hunters to their doom. However there are those from long ago who influence their ancestors to continue to search for the lost warship. And they are not planning to use it for good intentions…

Four Weeks Ago…

Downtown Vale…

It was raining like crazy for summer time in Vale. Nobody expected the rainstorm and nobody actually wanted it to happen. However this was a blessing for two unsavory figures who walked down the water filled streets with ease. They had an assignment given to them of utmost importance and this buyer isn't one to make cheap talk. They were being paid a total of 1,000,000 Lien to kill the owner of a pawnshop and steal a Great War era logbook that belonged to the owner's ancestors. To them, it was another eliminate, recover, and run job.

They entered the store via kicking the door down and shooting the man behind the desk with silenced pistols. The man, who was the store's owner, slid down into a crumpled mass, blood smearing against the wall. One of the intruders searched the man's corpse while the other worked on opening the vault. The man searching the body pulled the logbook they were looking for out of the dead man's pocket just as the other breaked the safe opened and stuffed the money into a bag. They planned this part out so the police would believe it was a violent robbery instead of a assassination. They left the store, leaving the door wide open as if the thieves were in a hurry to close it. However their crime had been witnessed by a figure, covered in a poncho, who tailed after them silently in the nightly downpour that darkened the city.

"That guy never stood a chance. I bet it will scare the hell out of the rest of the stores." The first man commented, his companion nodding his head in agreement. Unknown to either of them, their stalker was aiming two strange pistols at their necks as he slowly squeezed the triggers.

"I know. Well I guess Harkov is going to be happy when-Ow!" "Ow!" Both men shouted in pain simultaneously as a tranquilizer dart sunk into each of their necks. They instantly started to feel drowsy, starting to stumble around as the figure approached them from behind. "Hey, man….I feeeel fuuuuunnnnnnnyyyy…"

Instantly both of them fell down knocked out by the darts, the figure grabbing the logbook from the hands of one of them and placing it into a pocket on his vest. He raised a scroll in front of his face and dialed for the police.

"Vale Emergency Hotline. How can I help you?" The operator asked as Greg Pineda looked at the two drug-induced sleeping assassins.

"Yeah. I have two murderers here who murdered a pawnshop owner and stole from his vault at Crossroads and Faith Streets. You will easily find them because they are the two guys with darts in their necks. Oh and they snore loudly." Greg replied, walking past the two fallen crooks towards the airship passenger station.

"We have a unit heading towards the scene." The operator replied as Greg hung up and pulled the book out of his poncho. He looked at it and thought about the murdered store owner for a moment.

"What is so important about this journal that it caused a man to get killed for?" He thought to himself, placing the book back in his jacket as he continued on his way back to Beacon.

**Short chapter for today. Just getting you guys ready for the next part of GOR Revamped. Anyway, I still need Second Year OCs for both Team GRVL and the GOR Revamped stories. Hoped you enjoy this small intro section and I hope you enjoy. Marinerecon o**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter Four- Lost Ships, Duels, and Two Teams

Randi's Practice Room

The next day...

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Randi? What happens if your mother finds out about this?" Derrick questioned as the witch was busy making a new potion. After Felix had shown up to check on her, Randi began to work on making something that would change Felix into a human and make him forget that he worked for the Jacksons. Randi turned and nodded with a grin, clearly satisfied with her idea.

"A hundred percent positive that this will work. When Felix drinks this potion, he will get turn into a faunus before I cast the forget everything about yourself spell and then screaming for help about a nudist intruder. Leland will come rushing in and beat up Felix before the staff arrives and throws Felix out of the academy. Its fool proof."

Derrick just sighed at his temporary master. He bent forward and stretched his body out yawning slightly. He was having troubles at times trying to sleep in his cat form.

"Vous savez? Je ai parfois fait inquiète pour vous. Presque. Juste presque. Cela me étonne." (You know? I sometimes actually worry for you. Almost. Just almost. It amazes me.) He yawned again and rested his head on his front paws. "If you get in trouble, then it's all on you, Sorcière." (Witch)

"Relax, Derrick. I will be able to get rid of Felix once and for all and no one will stop me!" Randi exclaimed dramatically while stirring the potion. However she forgot that there was one other person in the room which distracted her the moment she spoke.

"Wait. Who's Felix?" Weiss spoke up, startling Randi into dropping a potion into the pot. It went up in a poof of smoke and ruined the potions she worked on, covering the busty witch in soot and ash. She sighs at this, muttering about going back to the drawing board again.

Derrick just had a small grin on his face and clapped his two paws together in slow amazement.

"Il est ironique de dire ne peut vous arrêter. Votre plan échoua juste. Impressionnant," (It's ironic saying no one can stop you. Your plan just backfired. Impressive) Derrick joked as he started laughing softly before it turned into all out laughter making him fall on the floor holding his belly.

Randi ignored the laughter as she turned to Weiss to explain who Felix is.

"Felix is my mom's familiar. He's an orange tabby with a personality of an up-stuck butler and an ass. My dad and I both hate him since he constantly annoys us so yeah. Its kind of personal payback really."

Weiss nodded hearing that with her own annoyed face. "Oh tell me. It's like that with a couple butlers back in Altas. They're such asses to certain people so they could keep their job." She then walked over to Derrick and picked him up to calm him down.

"Well at least Garfield knows not to mess with my teammates when I'm around." Greg announces as he enters the room with the rest of Team GRVL. Greg wore his Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform with the sleeves rolled up and a Utility cap on his head while everyone else wore the academy uniform. "A wise man once said that you should never fuck with a United States Marine."

"Actually I don't think that is actually from a wise man." Derrick voices out, causing Greg to roll his eyes.

"I was joking about it. However I'm sure Chesty said something similar once when he was still alive."

Derrick just shrugged mentally in his head as he tried to get himself comfortable in Weiss's arms.

"Whatever. I kinda give up now. I haven't been getting much sleep. Something has been bothering me lately. And it's been hurting my head for the past few days."

"Well I don't think cats are able to have aspirin so that throws out that solution." Greg points out, setting down a duffle bag on the table. "Well it is time for you two to get to class. You better hurry unless you want Ms. Goodwitch to tan your hide raw with that riding crop of hers."

Derrick paled upon hearing that and shivered from imagining of what Professor Goodwitch might do to him. "Awww, mèrde. I don't want to be late. C'mon! Let's get going!" He shouted. He managed to get out of Weiss's arms and started bolting for it.

"Well wait for me, Haven!" Weiss shouted, closing the door behind her as she rushed after Derrick.

Derrick continued to run down the hallway with Weiss right behind him as he continued his charge down the hallway. "What class do we have?"

"Mrs. Pineda's Cultural Studies class is next!"

"Fuck me! Why must it be in a class that I hate so much?!"

Once the coast was clear, Greg unfolded a large map of Remnant across the table and pulled out a couple of books.

"Okay. I may be a Marine but I picked up a few tips on navigation charting from some of the navigators on board the USS Valkyrie." Greg started off, plotting the course of the Valiant Valkyrie using the books first.

"So the Valiant went west towards Vale before suddenly shifting towards Fort Castle where it supposedly disappeared." Randi read from one of the books as Greg plotted the first course. Velvet read the journal and told Greg the new coordinates of the discovered course.

"However they went north after reaching Fort Castle and made a stop somewhere at sea before going west towards the Dune desert."

"So. Yer journal gave us the new location of the Valiant Valkyrie and we go ta find it. However, what will Agent Recon say aboot this?" Leland asked, packing the books back into the duffel bag. Greg rolled up the map before placing it into a small USMC pack he had.

"Simple. We talk to him after school and see if we can get him and Ozpin to agree with this mission." Greg replied, straightening his Utility cover as he slung the pack over his shoulder. Leland did the same with the duffel bag, passing the journal to Velvet before the team left the room for class.

Team GRVL went into separate directions since they had different classes today. Greg and Velvet went to Ms. Pineda's Cultural Studies while Leland and Randi had Mr. Oobleck's History class.

Meanwhile back with the First Years…

The Ghost tabby cat and the Heiress eventually made it to their class just as the bell went off. Derrick was panting heavily before yowling softly as Weiss picked him up and held him in her grasp. "You're sitting with me today. Just for today."

"Ugh, fine. Whatever," Derrick huffed at her rolling his eyes.

Alex just had a bored expression on his face as he flipped through the textbook. His brain was currently blank at the moment. He couldn't think. And nothing was able to snap him out of it. 'Ugh, I want to shoot something. It's been awhile since I got something in between the eyes.'

Raiden was just listening closely to Mrs. Pineda as he took down some notes to keep close by. As he did so, he saw his brother starting to nod off. 'Don't you fall asleep. You're gonna get yourself killed.'

It was too late when Alex's head dropped onto his book with a loud thud which brought him back from his senses catching everyone's attention. Especially his teacher's attention.

There was a pause before Ms. Pineda spoke.

"Anyway. As I was saying before the younger Williams brother let his own head hit the desk, the Mistralians are very fond of their Grecian-Roman culture, mainly in their modern armor, designed to look like a modernized Mistralian Hoplite from the Great War. One could say that Miss Nikos combat armor is a more stripped down version of actual Mistralian armor." Ms. Pineda continued the lesson, ignoring the fact Alex just interrupted her class.

"They were known as renowned warriors during the Great War with an impenetrable defense. Almost nothing was able to pass their lines. That's why today that the Mistralian Special Forces were founded on the fundamentals of their ancestors. A warrior spirit and defense. Although they don't match up the the Vytal Marine Corps as much."

A couple of Mistralians kids took offense to that, scoffing at their teacher while Alex fell asleep again. The way the team was, Alex and Raiden were next to the door which Greg and Velvet entered. Greg smirked at Alex before silently placing his finger to his lips to his mother. Ms. Pineda could only smile before nodding in agreement. Greg silently approached Alex and with the loudest sound off, began to berate the Ghost.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ASLEEP, PRIVATE WILLIAMS!? YOU CAME HERE TO LEARN NOT SLACK OFF!" This yelling caused Alex to sit up fast out of his seat at attention as he thought he was being yelled at by a drill instructor. This earned laughter from everyone as they watched Alex think he had a DI behind him.

"SIR, NO, SIR!" Alex shouted in return, seriously believing it to be a DI behind him.

"THEN PAY MORE ATTENTION IN CLASS BEFORE I MAKE YOU DO PT FOR THE ENTIRE DAY UP UNTIL MIDNIGHT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, PRIVATE!?" Greg continued, clearly enjoying the fun he was having. His mother, who was suppose to be teaching a class, was laughing along, finding it humorous her oldest son had that effect on anyone.

"SIR, YES, YES!"

"I CANNOT HEAR YOU!"

"SIR, YES, SIR!"

"Good. Now take a seat and stay awake this time, Alex. You're not in the Army anymore nor was I." Greg replied, causing Alex to start fuming in anger. He then pointed at Greg fuming to the point his face was steaming.

"Ich schwöre! Ich werde wieder auf Sie so schlecht bekommen, werden Sie den Tag, den Sie mit mir durcheinander bereuen! Das verspreche ich Ihnen, scheiße Gehirn!" (I swear! I'm going to get back at you so badly, you'll regret the day you messed with me! I promise you that, shit brain!) The Ghost Sniper shouted angrily at him ending up flipping him the bird.

Raiden shook his head in embarrassment and looked at his younger brother. "Alex, beruhigen, bevor Sie in das Gesicht oder noch schlimmer, Haft mit Frau Pineda geschmückt zu werden." (Alex, calm down before you get decked in the face or worse, detention with Mrs. Pineda.)

"Hey. Why isn't he in the school uniform anyway?" Alex asked after noticing that Greg was in his MCCUUs. The Ghosts were finally issued school uniforms and wore them today, but they wanted to know why Greg wasn't.

"Because I'm a US Marine. That's why. Besides mine got burned up in that supposed smoke bomb accident last week." Greg explained, glaring at Alex who may have been more or less involved in that failed prank. But that was old blood and Greg dropped the glare. He went over and sat next to Velvet as Ms. Pineda started talking again.

Alex sat down back in his seat and crossed his arms staring forward. "I nur unter der Voraussetzung der Rauch. Nichts anderes," (I only provided the smoke. Nothing else) He muttered softly to himself as he tried to pay attention to the class. But like his now cat turned teammate, he hasn't been getting much sleep. He's been feeling a burning sensation in his throat which caused irritation and prevented him from sleeping.

"Hey. How come we have to listen to your BS about the Mistralian Special Forces being not as strong as the VMC?" A Mistralian student shouted, earning agreement from the others that were from Mistral. Greg just rolled his eyes before voicing out.

"Both of you are wrong. The VMC and the MSF are not the strongest forces. That title goes to the United States Marine Corps."

"I don't doubt that," Raiden pipped in upon hearing that. "During the campaign against the Federation, the Marines were always leading the way through our home soil to the Federation's own ground. If it weren't for them, me and my unit wouldn't have been able to get past enemy lines in order to sabotage. I have to give thanks to them. My older cousins is a U.S Marine himself." But he stopped there when he remembered a few days after invading Venezuela, he and his brother were informed that their cousin was killed in action.

"Anyway, class. Unless you want to end up being yelled out by the Greg, then I would stay awake from now on." Ms. Pineda continued, going back to the lesson.

"As I was saying before Greg helped the younger Williams wake up from dreamland, despite that the MSF today aren't matched up to VMC up to date, no offense to any of you from Mistral, they always had a warrior spirit instilled in them. This has been proven from Ms. Nikos as well if you have seen her in combat. She is a formidable opponent that hasn't been bested yet here in this academy."

"Then again she hasn't gone up against a Marine before so we'll see about that." Greg mumbles to himself just as the bell rang. He grabbed his pack and walked out the door with Velvet as Team RADR, RWBY, and JNPR left for Mr. Oobleck's class.

Rick just chuckled seeing Derrick being held by the Schnee Heiress who had a tight grasp on him not wanting to let go of him. "Heh, you having a good time there, Frenchie?" Rick teased him poking him on the belly.

"Shut up, kimchi. At least you're not the one being held by a girl and can't get out."

"I bet you like that huh?"

"Well its not as funny as Alex getting pranked by Greg." Ruby commented, earning an indignant shout from Alex.

"Well sorry if a guy can't get any sleep. I've been having this weird burning sensation in my throat for the past two weeks! I can't sleep with that!" Alex shot back crossing his arms.

Raiden heard this and looked at his brother. "Why didn't you tell me? You should've gone to the school nurse sooner." He then walked over to him and patted his shoulder. "Get to the school nurse. See why your throat' like that. I'll explain why you're not in class."

"Fine. Catch up with you guys later." Alex finally gave in, walking towards the schools nurse's office. The three teams reached Mr. Oobleck's room the same time Team CRDL did which both the Team Leader of JNPR and CRDL glared at each other. There was a growing tension in the air until Cardin huffed and went inside. The others noticed this and muttered among themselves.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Yang asked, the teams taking a seat in their own chairs.

"When two prominent figures stare down at each other, it usually means trying to state a means of dominance. Who's stronger. I've seen it between the army grunts back in Santa Monica. It's not uncommon for that between leaders," Raiden explained as he sat down beside Yang with Rick sitting beside him.

"More likely something happened between Jaune and Cardin. Then again, its not a big surprise since they hate each other." Blake points out, placing her book back in her backpack. Just then, Mr. Oobleck rushed into the room and the lesson started, talking about the battle of Fort Castle.

"Ooooh, now this might be interesting," Raiden mumbled as he took out a notebook to write notes down.

That's when Oobleck zipped up to his face making him wide eyed. "History is always important, young man! It always teaches us the mistakes of the past to improve the present and future!"

Soon Professor Oobleck was explaining about the Battle of Fort Castle as each student did various things. Jaune, Pyrrha, Weiss and Blake were taking notes while everyone else listened instead of doing both. Cardin looked uninterested since he had his feet on his desk and looked at his hand.

Raiden was interested in this historical feat as he listened closely at what was going on. 'Faunus took up open arms against humanity for freedom. Why am I not surprised to as why?'

"Now can anyone tell me why the Faunus were able to win the battle of Fort Castle in one night?" Oobleck asked, Cardin throwing a ball of paper at Jaune's head causing the blond knight to say hey. "Jaune! Nice to see you volunteer! Do you know the answer?"

"Well its kinda obvious when you think about it. Faunus like most animals are able to have night vision. In fact, night time is also a weakness to them in cases where one can disable a Faunus' vision by creating light and flashing it in its face." Jane replied to which Cardin disagreed with. Oobleck looked at Cardin before asking him for his opinion.

"Simple. Animals are easier to train than soldiers."

'No wonder why Jaune hates him and his guts. He's just a huge racist nutjob. Better steer clear from him for my health. Or I'll never forgive myself,' Raiden thought ignoring what Cardin just said.

"That isn't very bright, Mr. Winchester." Mr. Oobleck comments before noticing one of the students raise their hands. "You have a question, young man?"

"Yeah. Isn't the Valiant Valkyrie somewhere in Fort Castle?" A student asked out of curiosity.

"Ah you mean the legendary Valiant Valkyrie of the Vytal Military during the Great War. A Dreadnought Class Battleship that led Vytal and the rest of the Kingdoms to victory against Atlas. Sadly the mighty airship vanished right after the victory with all hands on board including the designers who created it. Sadly no one can rebuild it again unless the blueprints are recovered along with the Valiant. Rumors recently have surfaced about the Valiant may be somewhere near the cursed ruins of Fort Castle. This could be likely since it has the highest concentration of Grimm and any hunter sent to that area never returns again." Oobleck explained, causing many of the first years to shiver in fear.

Raiden then raised his hand up in curiosity himself. "Sir, in a theoretical situation. What would happen if this Valkyrie is found? And if it was either Vytal or another kingdom that found it first? Would it consist of a power struggle?"

"Well think of it as the powder keg of the next Great War." Oobleck replied, continuing with his lesson. Meanwhile Jaune and Cardin glared at each other again, creating high tension in the air. Everyone took note of the high tension filling the room as the two boys glared at each other with dangerous looking glares. Oobleck noticed this himself and sighed. "You two that's enough. If like to see the both of you after class."

"Yes, sir." The two team leaders replied before looking away from each other.

'I've been studying the current states of each kingdom for awhile now. They don't seem good. A good little push and either side will declare war on one another. And that wouldn't be pretty,' Raiden thought to himself as he wrote down what Oobleck answered for his question.

"Good thing that no one knows where it truly is right?" Miguel pipes up nervously, giving an uneasy laugh.

"Hopefully no one holds this information. And if they do, they hold the entire fate of Remnant in their hands. Either peace or war. It depends on one's thinking and motivations," Oobleck replied quickly zipping to the map pointing at the whole of Remnant.

The bell rang and everyone started to head for the cafeteria except for Cardin and Jaune. The same time this was happening, Greg and his team were already in the cafeteria, getting lunch.

Raiden was walking beside the Korean as they made their way down to the cafeteria as Derrick was still being held by Weiss despite his protests.

"yong-gamhan balkili. jaemiissneun soli. geuleona laiden. naega geu ileum-eul deul-eoss-eul ttae mwonga isanghan soliga nanda," (The Valiant Valkyrie. Sounds interesting. But Raiden. Something sounds odd when I heard that name) Rick whispered into his leader's ear.

"Mueos-e daehae? mwonga il-i iss-eossnayo?" (What about it? Did something happen?) Raiden replied back at him.

"iljong-ui. naneun dangsin-ui wang-gug-e daehae gongbu han hu myeoch ju dong-an ilbu gunsa tongsin-e docheonghaessseubnida. geuligo mwongaleul balgyeon," (Kinda. I've been tapped into some military communications for a couple weeks after your studying about the kingdoms. And I found something) He answered back. He looked around for a second and looked back at him. "ateullaseu gunsa tongsin, naneun dan-eo balkilileul deudgo gyesog." (On the Atlas Military communications, I keep hearing the word Valkyrie.)

The boys didn't know that the Atleseans were not the only ones talking about the Valiant Valkyrie. The Mistralians were going crazy over their Special Forces feed along with the Vacuians. Even the White Fang was gunning for the ship.

"Okay. Let Agent Recon know about this. He needs to know and he'll know how to take care of this. This is out of our hands. Go. Now."

Alex rejoined the team at lunch with a frown on his face. "Hey, Alex. Are you still upset about the fact that Greg scared the crap out of you?"

"No. Its just that the nurse couldn't figure out what is causing the burning sensation. Thankfully she prescribed me some medicine to numb the burning. Its just confusing to me really." Alex replied, sitting down at the table with his food.

Raiden sighed and patted his brother on the back. "Take things easy. You also have asthma to worry about. So just stay back and do what you usually do. Just remember about your throat and asthma."

Alex just nodded before holding his throat and coughed a bit before clearing it up. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah... The nurse said it should be normal for me while I'm taking the medication. It helps full the burning in my throat. But at the same time makes me cough. I should be fine though. Don't worry ab-" He was cut off as he hacked violently and covered his mouth.

"Okay, I think it's best you get back to the dorm. I'll make sure you're gonna be alright."

"But you're gonna miss class, man."

"My brother is more important that classes. C'mon, let's get going before you start having a fit."

Meanwhile at a table nearby...

"No. We can't get the other teams involved. The more people in this secret, the more danger they could be in." Greg explained to Velvet, who looked saddened. She was hoping that they could get some more backup since they could be facing every single armed forces group and terrorist organization in Remnant alone for this airship. Greg noticed this sadness and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Velvet. No matter what happens out in the combat zone, know that I will always have your back."

This made Velvet blush at the fact her boyfriend is probably the most luckiest find she has ever made in the world who will never leave her side. It made her so happy that she quickly chugged down her drink.

"Easy there, Velvet! Don't drink it too fast!" Greg laughed to which Velvet smiled and her rabbit ears stood straight up.

"Sorry. I tend to do that whenever I get happy." Velvet apologized before the most unusual thing happened when she started hiccuping. "Pyon."

Greg just looked shocked at the sudden change of Velvet's hiccups as the Rabbit Faunus continued to hiccup.

"What-Pyon!-the-Pyon!" The poor girl tried to speak but her hiccups got in the way.

"What the bleedin' heck are ye saying, Velvet?" Batista asked as Team COFY joined their table. The two teams of second years were surprised by the sudden change in Velvet's hiccups and thought of it as strange. Greg simply placed his Utility cover on and helped his partner and girlfriend to the clinic, the Faunus still hiccupping the word, "Pyon".

Raiden noticed this as he walked along with his brother back to their dorm. He chuckled softly seeing this. "She's hiccuping Pyon. That's something."

"Why?" Alex muttered watching what was going on.

"We ain't sticking around here. I gotta check your throat myself. The nurse might've missed something."

The two William brothers managed to get back to their dorm and took off their uniforms placing them on their beds ready to fix later.

Alex sat on his bed after taking off his white beater and flexed his muscles trying to relax them. Multiple scars have left their mark on his body. A prominent one was a circular one going past his chest and exiting out the back. A sniper almost his life that day. If it weren't for Raiden's first aid training, he would've never been here right now.

Raiden has a small cylinder device held in hand as he sat behind his brother. "Usual procedure. Breath slowly and I'll check."

"Ja," Alex replied steadying his breathing.

Raiden pressed a button on the device and placed it on his brother's neck. He was wearing a visor over his eyes which showed him the inside of the neck. He whistled lowly. "It's pretty red in there. Have you been eating Ghost Peppers again?"

"Shit no. I haven't touched those things three months ago. Rick tricked me into thinking it was a sweet pepper. Fuck him."

"Well whatever is going on, your throat is pretty swollen up. I'm surprised you can still breath and talk. Just take things easy and I'll check again in a couple days."

Alex nodded before he started coughing again. He reached into his pocket and took out an orange container that held his medicine. He opened it up and took a pill out. Raiden instantly grabbed a bottle of water that was on the nightstand and handed it over to him. The Ghost Sniper popped it in his mouth and downed it with half of the bottle. He sighed in relief soon feeling his throat cooling down and felt a somewhat normal for the moment being. "Phew. I really hate that."

"You better get some rest man. I'm staying here to make sure you're alright."

At the nurse's office...

"Hyon...Hyon..." Velvet hiccupped as the nurse looked at her throat while holding her tongue down with a popsicle stick. The nurse removed the stick before turning to Greg.

"Well. Nothing is wrong with your cute friend. She seems perfectly healthy. Its only just a minor hiccup really." The nurse explained, Greg nodding at the results. Velvet was still slightly frightened by the news and looked worried.

"But my hiccups were normal a few days ago. Pyon. How did they change differently? Pyon." The rabbit Faunus asked to which the nurse smiled.

"Well since your bodies are still maturing, some things will change along with them. Your hiccups are an example of one. In fact, you're not the only one to have a change in something similar. Recently Miss Nikos's sneezes sound more like a kitten sneezing which sounds cute like your rabbit hiccups." The nurse finished, dismissing the two to leave to class.

"This is embarrassing, Greg. Pyon. Why did it have to happen to me? Pyon." Velvet blushed as she and Greg walked to their next class. Today they were going to Miss. Goodwitch's Combat Class to fight against different opponents among the First Years. Greg was told he would be fighting some kickboxing first year that came from Vacuo while the others had their respective opponents.

"Hey. It was bound to happen sometime soon so you might as well not cry over spilt milk. Besides I think it is adorable for you." Greg replied, earning a blush from Velvet.

"Its only bad enough when people find it adorable. Pyon. However when your Marine boyfriend thinks the same way-Pyon- its very embarrassing." Velvet comments, earning some snickering from Greg before he pulled her into a hug.

"And that's why you have me as a boyfriend. That and because I love you."

Five minutes later...

Raiden had recently gotten a call from Rick saying that the next class was combat sparring. There was no way he was going to miss out on that. But being safe, he set up a camera to watch Alex and for an alert to notify him.

But as he left the room after changing into his winter camo clothing along with his Exo, he saw that Alex somehow managed to bring his body pillow. It was a body pillow of Lucy from Fairy Tail. "I still can't believe he brought that along during the campaign. Then again, he never left the base without it," He muttered walking down the hallway to the next class. "Although I could ask for him to sleep normally like the rest."

Raiden arrived in time to witness what looked like the start of a match between Greg, still in his MCCUUs and utility cover, and Gary Newman, the Vacuian kick boxer from Team MIGL. Gary, a redhead with green eyes, wore his full out combat gear which consisted of his weapons which were Aura enhancing steel-toed boots. Mostly Gary was riling up the first years with his kick boxing moves while Greg simply stood across the arena with his arms crossed, unimpressed.

Raiden sighed shaking his head at Gary who was getting all the cheers and shouts from the First Years. He crossed his arms being unimpressed as well. 'Poor guy. He's gonna get himself killed if he shows off prancing around like a peacock before a fight. Well, I wonder how this is gonna turn out. Greg's gonna win already. Ugh, I can still feel the Flashbang in my ears after our defeat.'

Gary started to rush at Greg and started a cartwheel-like kick. He did the kick completely but Greg sidestepped at the last moment and punched the first year in the face, knocking him out like a light instantly. The crowd winced in pain at the sight of it.

Raiden held his own face in shock and pain as well wincing at the sight. "Aie. That didn't end well for him. Then again, that's what you get when you're overconfident of what you're going to do." He then gulped. "I hope I'm not up against an overpowered person."

"Will Rick Grimes and Yatsuhashi please come down to the arena please?" Ms. Goodwitch asked, a seven foot tall second year with a large sword on his back stood up and walked down to the arena. Rick paled at the sheer size of his opponent and gulped nervously.

Taking in a deep breath, Rick walked down to the arena himself with his AMELI Machine Gun propped over his shoulders. He was on the opposing side of the seven foot tall teen who just stared down at him. "Ummm, can I pass?" He asked nervously. 'I might get fucking crushed by this guy. I mean look at the size of him!'

"Ye have a freakin' machine gun, ye idjit! Fight already!" Leland shouted out loudly, throwing a random shoe at Rick.

Rick caught the random shoe Leland threw at him before throwing it back. "Would you shut up?" He muttered glaring at him. He then looked at Yatsuhashi and nodded. "Alright, big guy. Guess it's you and me." He lowered his AMELI and gripped it two hands aiming it at him. "Bring it!"

Yatsuhashi pulled the sword off his back which may or may not have made Rick crap his pants and slammed it to the floor. This sent a shockwave everywhere that knocked Rick and pretty much everyone else in the room on their asses or off of their seats. Even Greg fell on his ass trying to prevent Velvet from falling on hers.

Rick groaned in pain as he glared down at the swordsman cursing in Korean. He pulled the bolt back on his AMELI and aimed it at him. "Alright, sucker. You're going down one way or another!" He shouted and started unloading round after round at him.

Yatsuhashi brought his sword up and used it to block the bullets being fired at him. Rick even used armor piercing rounds today and they barely left chip marks on his sword.

'The fuck?! They ain't even making a dent in his damn sword!' He thought pressing his advance towards him. "Go down already!" He shouted as he pulled out two smart grenades and threw them at him.

Yatsuhashi slammed his sword down which sent another shockwave out. This actually triggered the smart grenades to go off short of their target and knocked everyone on their butts again.

Rick managed to use his Exo boost the propel himself into the air and landed a bit further away from him. He only glared at Yatsuhashi and gritted his teeth. 'He's a stubborn mofo.' He quickly raised his right hand to the level of his chest and started typing in commands on the pad attached to it. Looking back at him, he nodded. "Overdrive!" The Korean shouted. His eyes dilated a bit and he shook his head from the sudden adrenaline rush. He pulled his machine gun out back into his hands and started firing again running around him trying to get a couple rounds into him.

Yatsuhashi suddenly rushed up and bashed Rick to the ground with his sword before sheathing it. It surprised all of the first years and also some of the second years. Rick tried to get back up but was stuck within the ground. Ms. Goodwitch declared the match over as Yatsuhashi walked over and pulled Rick out of the ground and set him back on his feet.

"You fight well. But work more on your attacking strategy. Should help," Yatsuhashi told Rick patting him on the back.

"Ummm... Thanks? Yesh, how hard do you hit? It's like getting shot with a MORS rifle at close range."

"Pretty hard." Yatsuhashi replied as he helped the Ghost back into the stands. Ms. Goodwitch examined her scroll for the next match up.

"Will Mr. Haven and...Wait. Never mind that. Mr. Haven is still a kitten so we'll have the older Williams face off against Coco." Ms. Goodwitch replied as Coco stepped down carrying her designer bag lined with bullets.

Raiden nodded as he held his HBRA3 Assault Rifle close to his body. He walked down to the arena looking at the leader of COFY. She had a confident smirk on her face with a hand on her hip. 'She means business. I'm fucking screwed,' He thought bitterly. He then reached into one of his ammo vests and pulled out a clip inserting it into the HRBA3 and pulled the bolt back. "Ready when you are."

Coco smirked as her bag shifted into a massive Gatling Gun. This made Raiden's jaw drop in shock at how an entire handbag could become a large minigun.

"Ah...nuts..." He stated just as Coco started to fire.

Raiden already made himself go into overdrive like Rick the previous match. But he was running around the arena not wanting to get hit by one of the rounds of Coco's Gatling gun. 'The fuck?! How?! How I ask?!' He shouted in his head still running around. He then pulled out a grenade from his straps and set the settings to smoke and threw it at her which started spewing smoke out. 'Nows my chance.' He then ran into the smoke cloud and tackled himself into her.

The weapon shifted into a handbag which she used to whack Raiden off of her before jumping back up. Raiden scrambled to get back up but Coco kicked him between the legs, causing him to hold his groin in pain. She placed her hands on her hips and lowered her designer shades.

"You clearly are in need of a new look you know that?" Coco pointed out, causing Raiden to glare at her.

"Are you seriously criticizing my uniform right now!?" Raiden exclaimed in shock as he tried to get back up. Coco just shrugged before turning back to him.

"Just giving you an offer to help impress the girl you are crazy for. You know the long blonde, busty brawler from RWBY?" Coco offered.

Raiden's face turned beet red hearing her say that. "A-Wait! What?! What makes you think that?! You can't just shout that thinking that! And hearing from you, what can I do about my clothing?! Tell me! And I just might do so!"

"Well first..." Coco started off just as Ms. Goodwitch called for the match to end, making it Coco's victory. "You need to wear normal everyday clothing more often. I know a place where I can take care of that. Secondly. You need to create a secondary combat uniform, but make it more casual. We'll discuss more of this later." With that, she helped up Raiden and walked off back to the stands.

Raiden just looked at her before limping towards her. He placed his hand on her shoulder getting her attention. "Okay. Deal. You show me how to dress better. But one thing," He said to her as they looked each other in the eye. "What girl would want to go for a guy who has this?" Raiden asked in a serious time showing his prosthetic arm to her.

"Hm. That's going to be a challenge..." Coco frowned until it shifted into a grin. "Fortunately for you, I love challenges. Don't worry. I'll figure something out."

Raiden just nodded at her. He had no other choice for the moment but just thrust his suspicious faith to her. He has noticed that he doesn't dress as casual as most people. He was a soldier most of his life as well. 'I wonder what you're going to do about that then.'

"Lets have Mr. Arc and Mr. Batista face off again-" The bell rang in time, saving Jaune from facing against Leland. Not that the pyromaniac mind. In fact, he didn't want to destroy the first year in front of the first year class anyway. The kid didn't need that. "Well looks like that's it then for the day. Enjoy the rest of the day then, students. Remember that your field trip to Forever Falls is tomorrow so be prepared."

Raiden sighed and groaned a bit as he held his crotch wincing a bit. Rick was the same but held his back. The two Ghosts looked at each other and nodded. "Exo's need upgrades," Rick said to him.

"More casual clothing. Yet can be used in combat," Raiden replied to him.

"Both?"

"Both."

Meanwhile in Agent Recon's temporary office at Beacon...

The door opened and closed as LCPL Greg Pineda stepped inside to talk to Recon, who was behind a desk writing a report. The young Marine snapped to attention and saluted the Head Field Agent.

"Sir! Lance Corporal Pineda reporting in for a mission request for Team Gravel!" Greg sounded off, causing Recon to raise an eyebrow from behind the papers he was writing.

"Mission request? Well wouldn't this be something that Headmaster Ozpin should be visited about instead of the Second in Command of the AOV?" Recon questioned to which Greg held out the logbook of the Captain of the Valiant Valkyrie to after dropping his salute.

"This request must be an Agency of Vytal approached, sir! Besides, you need to see it to understand why." Greg replied.

Recon examined the journal and his eyes gradually widened as he read towards the end of the logbook. Once he reached the end of it, he set it down and picked up his scroll, dialing one of his subordinates.

"Agent Johnson. Inform the Council about an emergency meeting that will happen in one hour. Tell them that this is about Double V." Recon ordered before hanging up. "Lance Corporal. Prepare your team for possible deployment tomorrow. You have a treasure hunt to start on."

Meanwhile back in RADR's dorm...

Alex was coughing a bit as he held his throat. It was burning him up in the inside. It was like the throat infection he caught during his overwatch mission back in No Man's Land. It lasted two months. He hoped it would last a little shorter than that. "Damn, this hurts too much. I don't know why. Damn it. I hate this."

"How would you like it if you were a cat being cuddled all the time by the Schnee?" Derrick retorted back as he was curled up on his bed trying to sleep.

"You mean Snow White? That ain't much. Try sleeping with a burning throat for two weeks straight."

Alex just hacked a bit and sighed leaning against the wall. He looked at the tabby cat on the bed and rolled his eyes. "Ugh, I want this to pass! This is gonna affect my shots! How am I supposed to steady my breathing if I'm choking on my own breath?! My MORS won't even hit home!"

"Mèrde. You gotta calm down. It should pass soon. It's not like we're gonna be deployed out into combat. And look at me, how's that gonna happen? I'm still a damn cat," Derrick retorted back at the whining sniper.

"You're a shotgunner. I'm a sniper. You just point and shoot! Me? I have to acquire my target and be patient rather than guns blazing!"

Rick just rushed into the room with Raiden in tow and immediately rushed over to the communications equipment set up near the window. "You will not believe what Greg was hiding from us. Listen to this." Rick switched the device on which played live audio of Greg speaking to Agent Recon.

Alex tilted his head hearing this but decided to listen on in. They listened for a bit until their jaws dropped hearing what they got. "No."

"Fucking."

"Way."

"They found a good place. But we're First Years."

"Here is the plan, Lance Corporal. Team GRVL will go on the field trip tomorrow with the first years via AOV bullhead. The transport will break off from the main Beacon ship and drop your team off six clicks from the ruins of Fort Castle. Recent intelligence suggests that someone has cleared out the Grimm in this region and is occupying it as a base of operations. The fort is lined with AA guns so we need those to be knocked out before we can send in the VMCs. I would recommend infiltrating the base from the west side through the forest. They have the entrance lightly guarded and the least watched. Then head inside the fort to find any intelligence that may identify these guys. If you have to, beat up some guy and question him. Once you taken care of that and the AA guns, VMC Marines and AOV Spec Ops will move in the clean up the area and recapture the fort. Once you escaped from the fighting, head towards the coastline. There, a yacht will be waiting for you to head towards Calm Waters. You will link up to an AOV asset with your new orders. Brief your team on this and ready them up. Dismissed." Recon finished, Greg saluting him again before walking out of the room.

Greg pulled out his scroll from his pocket and called Velvet. The Rabbit Faunus answered it immediately and began to speak.

"What did he say?"

"We are good to go. Just need to pack our bags and gear for tomorrow, Velvy."

"That's great! I'll tell Leland and Randi the good news. However where are we starting?"

"Well there's an unknown force occupying the ruins of Fort Castle with anti-aircraft capabilities which Recon wants us to knock out. I'll tell you more once I get to our dorm. Love you, Velvet." Greg said, Velvet returning the love you before the two hanged up.

Back with RADR…

Rick was currently at his desk as he was still listening in on the conversation that he managed to crack into. As a hacker, he just played around with weak systems just to past time. But instead he found this. After half an hour of cracking, he got in. He was now in link with the AOV's satellite array and was zooming into Fort Castle. Doing a couple scans, he turns back around to Raiden. "Believe it or not, Grimm ain't even in the area."

"Strange. Anything else?" Raiden asked as he looked at the screen of the multitude of screens the Korean set up early on.

"No... Wait. I got something. Heavily armed personnel on site. Can't tell if they're military."

Raiden took note on this and wrote it down on a sticky note before placing it on the wall. For the past two days, he has been connecting things together on the wall which now had a multitude of stickies on it with red threads connecting them. "You made out any progress on those guys?" He asked.

"Still searching the databases... Found it. They're known as the Legionnaires. A PMC group that has some of the most heavily armed mercenaries in the world. Take the highest bidder and constantly change sides."

"Their motto is "Acta Non Verba" which is Latin for "Action Not Words". Get this though. According to most people, there is a rumor floating around that says they are only paid with bars of gold." Rick continued, causing the Ghosts to perk up at this.

"Did you say bars of gold?" Alex asked for confirmation to which Rick nodded.

Alex threw his arms up into the air. "Well what are we waiting for? I want some of that gold."

"It's just a rumor though. It can't be real," Rick replied back. He then pointed back at Derrick. "We can't even do it since we have a cat!"

"Hey! I can still fight! I'll just use these claws to tear out the enemy's eyes!" Derrick defended himself, flashing his claws to prove it.

"We need the team at full strength. Being a cat won't do. No offense. But how're gonna get Randi to let you go back? And it ain't gonna be easy," Raiden replied pointing at him.

Rick was still looking around as he was still in the AOV database for any additional information. He managed to download some files onto an encrypted hardrive and made sure it was secure. Then suddenly his montitor turned off. "Oh shit."

"What?"

"I... My screen... It turned off."

"Can you get it back?"

Rick tried for a couple moments before widening his eyes in terror. "It's the AOV, man. They must've tracked my signal."

Rick suddenly started to pace back and forth in the dorm holding his head in fear and agony. "There's no way that they were able to track my signal down. I went in like I usually did. I didn't activate any protocol. I was all discreet and made it looked like it was another AOV member looking at stuff!"

"Hold on a second, Rick. You don't even know if it was the AOV that's on to you. For all you know, it could be Hard Drive from Team HAKR screwing with you." Derrick mention, being the only one in the room with Rick after Raiden and Alex decided to go see if Randi would willingly return him back to normal.

"You... You don't know that... Okay, fine. It could be him. But either way, if this gets up, I'm screwed man. I'm screwed! And if Hard drive sees what I'm doing, he might exploit it or tell someone!"

"Mèrde. You have to calm down. Keep panicking and you'll faint for sure. Call him up and ask him. Hacker to hacker."

With GRVL…

After explaining the briefing and mission parameters, Team GRVL immediately got to work packing their bags and gear.

"Batista. You want to take the SRAW with you as well as a couple of C-4 explosives?" Greg asked as he loaded his M416 up carefully after he had packed up his combat uniforms and regular clothes.

"Aye. Ye can take out anything with that so aye can carry it with me." The pyromaniac replied, packing a couple of Big Boys with him in case they were needed.

Raiden and Alex were running down the hallway towards GRVL's room so they could ask Randi to return Derrick back to normal.

"Glaubst du wirklich, Randi wird ihn wieder normal? Sie schien ziemlich sauer, als sie sich ihm in eine Katze," (Do you really think Randi will turn him back to normal? She seemed pretty pissed when she turned him into a cat) Alex asked his brother as he ignored the burning sensation in his throat.

"Sie besser. Wir müssen das Team in voller Stärke. Ich denke, wir könnten ein bisschen gehen AWOL. Und das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass wir, wenn wir das tun," (She better. We need the team at full strength. I guess we might go AWOL for a bit. And this ain't the first time we have if we do so) Raiden answered back as he continued to run alongside him. They then reached the dorm of the Second Year team. He just gulped and nodded. 'I hate my life at times.' He then knocked on the door and they waited.

Randi opened the door and noticed Raiden and Alex standing outside the door. "Let me guess. You want your friend back to normal since you need him for tomorrow?"

"Wait. How did you-" Raiden began to ask until Randi cut him off.

"I will revert him back to normal. However if he dares calls me a bitch ever again, he will go back to being on familiar duty." Randi warned, snapping her fingers which suddenly turned Derrick back into a human again.

"I doubt he will. Derrick is a stubborn person as you can tell already. But he has a loving and understanding heart. It's just hard for him to show it at times. But once he learns something important, he'll remember it. And if I'm not intruding, would you want him to be a familiar from time to time?" Raiden replied back to her recovering from his short shock.

Alex then poked him on the back and whispered to him while pointing to his throat. "Raiden, erzähle ihr von meinem Hals. Die Hexe sollte etwas, das helfen könnte. Etwas," ("Raiden ask her if she could do something for my neck. The Witch should have something for me. Anything.")

Alex told him.

"Okay, gut. Ich werde sie fragen. Sie würden wahrscheinlich ihre Hilfe brauchen." (Okay, fine. I'll ask her. You probably would need her help.) He then cleared his throat and nodded. "Umm, Randi? Could you possibly help my brother. He recently went to the nurses office to have his throat checked on. His throat is burning up and is constantly swollen and red. And yes, since that you're a witch, could you probably help him? I can't even figure out what's wrong with him or what's causing it. I wouldn't want to find him dead one morning because of that."

"Hmm. That depends on what it is. I can simple give you a soothing throat potion that can last for up to three months if you think it will help. Or I can examine your throat and come up with a different homemade remedy to solve it if its an infection." Randi explained, stepping into the hallway and closing the door behind her so the two Ghosts couldn't see what her teammates and leader were doing.

Alex just nodded at her with his hands together. "Please, just check it. It's gonna affect my aiming if I keep coughing like this. It burns too much. Anything. Please."

"Ditto for him," Raiden replied patting his little brother's back. "Homemade remedy please. That's what our mom does whenever he gets sick."

"Alright then. Follow me to my workspace and we'll go from there." Randi suggested, having Alex and Raiden follow her towards her practice room.

Alex cheered mentally as he nodded. "Yes. Thank you. Thank you. I really need this."

"Wait. If you do this, does he owe you anything after this?" Raiden asked her with caution.

"Not really. It's not like I'm one of those Mollywood witches you see on TV. Stupid stereotypes." Randi mumbled this last part as lead the two Ghosts down the hall. "Besides the first one is for free."

"Well that solves any problems I have with you. I don't really know anything about you. Derrick doesn't really talk much about you despite being your familiar for a bit. But that's good now. Not to you or your mother, but witches always seem to freak me out for no apparent reason," Raiden replied back at her as he cracked a couple bones in his back to loosen up.

"Well mostly because there is a theory that they actually exist in all dimensions. Greg told me how back during the beginning of the United States there was this incident called the Salem Witch Trials. However not all witches are evil like most people believe to be." Randi explained as they continued down the hall.

"I remember that. Mr. Finn would tell us stories of the supposed witches of Salem and their trials. And I somehow feel bad for them. They didn't deserve to be executed like they have," Alex said holding his throat trying to ease it. "Hopefully you have something that'll help me."

"Don't worry. I have these remedies for all types of illnesses. Sore throat, runny nose, STDs, HIV. I even have one to cure cancer." Randi listed off as she reached her practice room. She opened the door for the two brothers, allowing them to step inside.

Both Williams brothers whistled in awe when they entered the room. It just how Derrick described the feeling of the room. "If it was a lighter shade of brown, it would've feel a bit more cozy and make people feel at home," Alex commented looking around. He then accidentally knocked over a small vial of a potion onto the ground.

And as luck would have it, it exploded nearby Randi, covering the curvy witch in soot. However she decided to ignore the ash for now and looked through her cabinet for the potion. Once she found what she was looking for, Randi turned back to Alex, holding a brown bottle with a cork in it.

"Here it is. The Soothing Throat Potion Extreme. It will last for months so its a one time use." Randi explained, handing it to Alex. "Just take a sip of it and the pain should instantly vanish."

Alex looked closely at the bottle giving it questioning looks. "I... I don't know about this. Like... Like what is in it? And shouldn't you check what's causing this? My brother is the best medic I know, better than the average doctor and nurse. But he couldn't find what's causing it."

"Well if the doctor's can't figure it out then neither can I. Besides, its a pain-reliever so it will sooth the pain. Or at least numb it." Randi replied, picking up a broom and dust pan and began sweeping up the destroyed potion bottle.

Alex gulped as he looked at the bottle in hand and nodded. He pulled on the cork and was immediately assaulted by a rather negating scent that made him gag. "Shit... Well... Bottoms up." He then slowly let a drop fall into his throat and swallowed it. "It tastes horrible!"

"Potions aren't suppose to taste good really. In fact, certain tastes can be associated with different potions." Randi commented, brushing the broken glass and ash into the dust pan before dumping it into a trashcan. "For example, if a potion tastes sweet then it is either a love potion, a wish potion, or a weight gain potion."

Alex just gagged a bit from the taste as he placed the bottle on a table and coughed a bit from it. "It tastes like cardboard that was pissed on." But she was right, it worked. It managed to sooth the pain in his throat. He let out a relieved sigh. "Well, despite cardboard potions, it actually worked. Never thought it would."

"Never underestimate a witch at her finest." Randi replied with some pride before ushering the two Ghosts out of the room. "Well. Come back if you need anything else. However I may charge you for any further use of potions since making these things due require Lien to buy the ingredients."

"And you tell me how're we are supposed to get Lien? We have none of that," Alex replied back to her curtly as he cleared his throat a bit. 'Works wonders.'

"Well that's up to you to find out. Anyway, have a nice day." Randi left after that, walking back towards her team's dorm. This left Alex and Raiden alone outside of her practice room. Randi quickly entered her team's dorm and continued packing, helping out Velvet pick out which swimwear to take on for the trip on the yacht. Meanwhile, Greg and Leland had finished packing their clothes and uniforms and were now mainly focused on what weapons to bring.

Alex just had a small grin on his face making Raiden glare at him. "You stole that bottle didn't you?"

"It's pretty good. Despite being cardboard. My throat ain't being a bitch anymore."

Rick was currently on the line with Hard Drive growling at him from his Scroll. "Hard Drive, I swear, if you did something to my monitors, I'm going to destroy every screen that you own before infecting you with malware."

"Why do you automatically assume it was me, Rick? I wasn't hacking into your computer. I was busy trying to update mine anyway." Hard Drive replied, showing his laptop having a loading screen on it. Rick sighed and apologized before hanging up.

"Well. It wasn't Hard Drive then. And neither was it any of his other hacking team mates so who could it be?"

Rick sighed as he leaned back against his chair trying to figure out what happened. He then rebooted his own laptop. As soon as it turned on, he was on it. "What are you doing?" Derrick asked him as he was changing back into his clothing.

"I'm just tracing the signal back to the one that hacked into me. I gotta find out who. And they'll pay. I got Malware Xion to ruin his servers."

"Didn't Hard Drive tell you that those things wouldn't do shit with the security Remnant's version of the Internet has?" Derrick brought up as he finished putting on all of his clothes.

Instead of his usual Ghost military clothing, he was now wearing a dark blue shirt and grey pants on. Dark blue running shoes were worn as well with a white and black handkerchief wrapped around his neck. "Shut up. I learned enough about Remnant's Internet and have adopted my Malware to infect."

"But if you infect an AOV intelligence computer with Malware, Agent Recon would practically murder you."

"Malware Xion is a malware that terminates itself after destroying the target system it's given. And once I find who did this, I'll infect. But if it's AOV, I'm probably not going to."

Just then Alex and Raiden walked into the dorm and closed the door behind them.

"Any luck with finding your hacker, Rick?" Raiden asked, Rick shaking his head as he continued his search.

"Nothing yet, sir. Just narrowing down the possibilities. Besides I think whoever was watching us has already left."

Rick then spotted the bottle in Alex's grasp and narrowed his eyes at it. "Dude, what's with the bottle?"

"Stuff for my throat. Just tastes like cardboard."

"I don't care what he has in his hands. I'm finally glad that I'm human again." Derrick replied as he laid down on his bed. "Believe me. Hacking up hairballs isn't as pleasing as it sounds. Besides, I was missing being able to walk on two feet."

"Besides, I don't always want to be held by Snow White. She makes me barely breath at times. I also miss holding things normally. Like to finally hold my shotgun."

"I threw it away," Rick replied.

Derrick widened his eyes upon hearing that and stomped over to him. "You did what, you Asian fuck?!"

"Easy. I threw it away since I got something new for ya. It should be in your locker. I made it a week ago for you. It should blow away your mind."

"Easy?! Facile ?! Ce fusil a été avec moi beaucoup! Il a été publié GIGN! Il fallait putain jeter, vous putain putain?!" (Easy?! That shotgun has been with me a lot! It was GIGN issued! You had to fucking throw it away, you fucking fuck?!) Derrick sneered at him shaking him back and forth.

Rick was trying to break free from him before punching him in the face. "Shut up, pabo! I had blueprints from Atlas' armory! You know they have the best weapons!"

"That's not the point! GIGN issued! France! You don't throw away people's things without telling them!"

Raiden came over and pried the two apart as they tried to throw hits at each other. "Okay, you fucksticks, that's enough. We have a trip tomorrow. We need the rest. Even Alex is already asleep," He pointed out. Already the younger brother was already asleep and snoring on his bed.

"Fine. But it better be good. Or I'll kill you," Derrick muttered back.

"Fuck off. I just got better weapons for you."

Bitterly, the two just glared at each other before they nodded reluctantly to get ready for bed.

Raiden just sighed to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is gonna be a long night. I can already tell. Welp, better get some sleep. I don't wanna fall flat on my face marching."

In Team GRVL's dorm…

Finally after several minutes, Team GRVL was officially packed up and ready for tomorrows trip. And in case there was an emergency, they could call in their rocket lockers from Beacon Academy to provide them with extra supplies and spare weapons.

"Well. Lets get some sleep. We're going to need it for tomorrow's mission." Greg ordered, as Randi and Velvet yawned tiredly.

"Aye. Aye I agree with Greg. We will be needin' rest for the mission." Batista voiced out before collapsing face down on his bed. They almost were about ready to fall asleep until a voice caused them to realize they forgot someone.

"What about Alice? Are you going to leave Alice here or bring her along?" Alex asked in third person, causing them to remember why Greg and Velvet were sharing a bed. Well more like another reason for it.

"AAAHHH!" All four members of Team GRVL screamed out of shock as they realized that hadn't thought about Alice before. Randi turned to Greg with an angry look on her face and bashed hard on his head with a nearby broom.

"YOU IDIOT!? HOW CAN A LEADER LIKE YOU MANAGE TO TELL US THE MOST SENSITIVE MISSION IN FRONT OF A LITTLE GIRL!?" Randi scolded, Greg rubbing the spot where he was hit by the broom. Even though they were Second Year Hunters and Huntresses in Training, they had their childish moments like right now.

"Well. What are we going to do with you, Alice?" Greg asked after placing his Utility cover back on. The former Federation assassin simply shrugged as she looked at Greg. As much use as she could be, Greg didn't want to drag her into danger anymore like what happened to her in the Ghosts' world.

"Alice will stay with the first years here at the academy." The eleven year old replied, causing Greg to sigh in relief. Unknown to Team GRVL, Alice had listened in on the Ghosts' conversations and decided to stowaway with them instead of going with Team GRVL. Mainly it was because she knew how they fought more than GRVL.

"Okay. Now that's settled, let's get some sleep, guys." Greg suggested, instantly being agreed with by everyone else.

**Please Read and Review, Guys. Just Read and Review. Don't worry all second year OCs will be used soon. Just working on how they will be used. If you want your characters to be in this story and Team GRVL, then send your OC Team and their bios to me. I don't own Battlefield, RWBY, or Call of Duty. Marinerecon out. P.S. Read my new One Piece Fanfic "The Infantryman" if you are interested.**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: Forever Falls Trip and the Start of Another War

The next morning...

"RISE AND SHINE, FIRST YEARS! TIME TO GET UP AND GET READY!" Greg shouted as he marched down the hall. He was in full MCCUU with Kevlar armor and his usual MARPAT Camouflaged USMC Ball Cap with his orange Oakley combat glasses and his headset. He had an M416 in his hands and a SRAW strapped to his back. Most of the First Years groaned as they got out of bed earlier than usual.

The Ghosts of Team RADR were used to such things as they wake up fairly early during their campaign against the Federation. They were already awake an hour earlier to pack their things up ready to be going as soon as their field trip was done. All they packed were some weapons, Exo parts, ammo, and clothing that they packed with them prior to coming to Remnant.

Raiden was making sure his left arm was properly calibrated not wanting it to fail on him in the middle of combat or marching. He nodded as he felt the servos inside reacting properly. "You guys good?" He asked.

"Oui."

"Ja."

"Hmmm."

Raiden nodded as he stood up as they were all armoured up in their Exo-Suits and fresh new clothing. They looked more like a ragtag team of fighters rather than their previous selves. But Alex just had his mask rolled up like a beanie on top of his head.

"ON YOUR FEET, CHICKS AND DICKS! DROP YOUR FUCKING COCKS AND GRAB YOUR SOCKS!" Greg shouted up and down the hallway as more and more teams got up and got dress for the field trip. A few of the snarky team members stuck their heads out and made remarks about the yelling while others cursed at the Second Year.

RADR instead walked out of their dorm with rather fresh looks on their faces. They had enough sleep last night for their duration of the day. Alex had his MORS Railgun Rifle propped over his shoulders as he walked alongside his brother. "Well, this is quite pleasant, nein?" He asked.

"Ja, quite a good morning," Raiden answered back at him.

"MOVE OUT TO THE CAFETERIA TO GET SOMETHING TO EAT BEFORE YOU BOARD THE AIRSHIP FOR THE FIELD TRIP! NOW HUSTLE IT UP!" Greg continued as people in their hunter combat clothes began to flood out of the dorms.

"You heard the dickhead, let's get something in our stomachs before we move out. Let's go!" Raiden ordered to his team as they started jogging down to the cafeteria to grab some grub.

"I hope he ain't like this awhile we go there. I'm gonna have a headache before we leave," Derrick muttered as they ran down.

In the cafeteria, many of the First Years have arrived mostly cranky and tired from Greg's personal wake up call for everyone. On Team RWBY, Ruby was still partially asleep, Weiss was absolutely cranky, Blake was just stoic as usual, and Yang was busy still trying to fix her serious case of bed hair.

"I really am hating the leader of GRVL, even if he is better than me." Weiss commented coldly, drinking coffee to help wake herself up more.

"Ah, cheer up, Princess, at least you don't have all of this bed hair. Ugh, it's so annoying. It takes so long in fixing it. If I had my morning shower, it would've been fixed. But no, Greg had to wake us up so early for this shit."

Just as the white and yellow of RWBY were complaining about their sudden rise, RADR wasn't having the same issues as them as they calmly ate at their food away. "Like the new gun I made for you?" Rick asked his fellow French-Welsh man as he spooned some rice into his mouth.

"It's pretty good. But still, you should've told me that you were replacing my old shotgun. It was from Captain Oliver."

"Ah shut up, it's better and causes more damage."

Meanwhile JNPR arrived with their food, sitting down with RWBY and RADR. The only two people on JNPR who weren't tried out was Nora and, surprisingly, Jaune. Pyrrha, although she has trained in the very early mornings before, was not used to being yelled awake from her sleep while Ren usually would have preferred to be left alone all together. However Greg decided not to allow Lie Ren have his way so the Marine had tip the bed over with Ren still in it.

"I wished that Greg hadn't done that..." Ren calmly spoke while Nora just smiled at him.

"Well, Ren-Ren! Maybe next time you will listen to him when he tells you to get out of bed, silly!" Nora replied childishly, sticking her tongue out at Ren.

Alex, wie wird Ihre Kehle Gefühl? Besser als gestern?" (Alex, how is your throat feeling? Any better than yesterday?) Raiden asked his little brother patting him on the back smiling at him.

"Besser als vorher. Es war, als ob jemand schob Geist Peppers in den Hals. Ich war nur froh, dass die Hexe hatte etwas zu helfen," (Better than before. It was like someone was shoving Ghost Peppers down my throat. I was just glad that the Witch had something to help) Alex answered back at him as he ate away at his soup.

"Good. I'm glad you're okay now."

"Yeah. I still remember mom always giving me her remedies to cure me."

"Hey, Yang. When Greg was shouting at us to get up, he said something about dropping your cocks and grabbing socks. What exactly is a cock?" Ruby asked her older sister innocently, inadvertently causing Weiss to spit out her coffee in shock. Most of the teens felt sorry for Yang who tried to think up of something to say.

"I'll tell you when you're older. It's not very important to know right away for now really." Yang quickly replied, hoping Ruby wouldn't question her any further.

The Ghosts of RADR just snickered from their spots seeing Yang lying to her sister in order for her innocence to be preserved. Raiden leaned over and nudged her. "It ain't gonna last long, Yang. One day she's gonna know. Perhaps you should tell her soon."

"Not now though. She has to find out on her own instead." Yang whispered back just as Greg walked by their table. Yang gave a cold glare at the Marine who simply ignored it and joined his team-mates at a different table.

Raiden chuckled looking at Greg who sat down with his team. 'Well, finally my team is getting action. We haven't done anything for a long time. Even longer and I bet one of them would've gone crazy.'

"I know. Though it might not be as exciting as you would expect. This is just a sap collecting trip, not a combat mission. Maybe one or two Beowolves might attack but that's it." Yang explained, wondering why Team GRVL looked pumped up for the day. It couldn't be the field trip so it must be something else. "Wonder why they're all excited for?"

Rick had his eyes look the other way as they all knew the reason why they were pumped up. "Oh, probably that they're still trying to have fun since they're part of the liberation of Vytal. It was like that after we invaded Federation territory."

Yang looked back at the second years for a moment before turning back to the Ghosts. "I don't know. They seem to be focused on something else instead to me."

Derrick just rolled his eyes at her as he sipped away at his coffee loving the bitter taste. "Ah, it shouldn't really affect you. Besides, we're just First Years, Goldie."

"Derrick, regarder votre bouche pour les dames. Rappelez-vous ce qui se est passé lorsque vous insulté Randi?" (Derrick, watch your mouth to the ladies. Remember what happened when you insulted Randi?) Raiden warned him as he glared back.

"Yesh, calmez-vous, l'homme. Je ne essaie pas d'insulter votre copine ou quoi que ce soit." (Yesh, calm down, man. I'm not trying to insult your girlfriend or anything.)

Raiden blushed from that. He reached over to the other side of the table and gripped the collar of Derrick's shirt. "Elle ne est pas ma petite amie!" (She's not my girlfriend!)

"Then why are blushing then, Raiden?" Derrick questioned, pointing at his leader's reddening face.

Raiden just glared at his friend gritting his teeth in annoyance. "Occupe toi de tes putain affaires. Qu'en pensez-vous et Weiss? Vous semblez prendre un goût pour elle," (Mind your own damn business. What about you and Weiss? You seem to take a liking for her) He shot back curtly.

This made the French-Welsh man blush himself. He glared back at him as the two stared down at each other. "I-I don't have a crush on her!"

"Have a crush on who?" Weiss asked, inadvertently causing Derrick to blush harder. He simply looked away from Weiss with a red face while Raiden smirked at the payback Derrick received.

Raiden smirked seeing his friend being all flustered from the question his crush asked. He leaned over to Weiss and said, "He likes a girl that has been a bit annoying yet good to him. Nothing that special."

Weiss looked at Derrick with a small questioning look. "What kind of tastes do you have in women? You like annoying yet kind girls?"

"Ah, it's a thing he had when he was in Paris," Alex mentioned to her calmly as the French-Welsh man just pulled his Ghost mask over his face to his his bright beet red face.

Greg eat his breakfast while Velvet leaned on his shoulder tiredly, already eaten her morning meal. Randi talked to Leland about plans for the day, the pyromaniac feigning interest in his partner's conversation.

Just then the PA turn on and Miss Goodwitch spoke to the First Years.

"Will all First Years proceed to the Airship waiting outside the Academy? This is for the trip to Forever Falls. Also will Team GRVL report to the smaller landing pad? The pilot is waiting for you." She announced, causing Team GRVL to grab their bags and gear.

"You heard the lady, chico and chicas. Vamonos!" Greg ordered as the Team rushed out of the cafeteria like they were getting deployed in the US Military. They rushed past the First Year Teams, Miguel waving to his brother before he disappeared around the corner.

"Well there goes my brother and his team." Miguel tells Ruby, who nods as she picks up her Crescent Rose.

"Team RADR, move out!" Raiden ordered his teammates who instantly stood up from their seats and they started marching out themselves into the hallway.

Rick was grinning to himself as he jogged alongside his team. He just had a fly drone programmed to follow GRVL on their supposed secret mission. It would follow them and keep a beacon active to have then to follow.

The First Years rushed to get to the airship, having their weapons with them already. Ruby and Miguel used their respective Semblances to race each other while the others jogged there. Jaune was in his full White Armor and had Crocea Mors sheathed in its shield sheath. The red cape billowed in the window, making him more like the Knights in storybooks. After seeing him in his full combat armor, Pyrrha actually blushed a little due to her major crush on him.

Alex just sweated a bit as he and his team walked onto the airship that will take them to Forever Falls. Students eyes at them as they boarded as well giving the Ghosts questioning looks. "Even so, we're still treated like outsiders more than the Faunus," Alex mumbled.

"Well you are wearing metal robot skeletons which no one has ever seen before at Beacon." Weiss points out, bringing up a good point.

"Fair point," Rick responded back as he stretched his body sighing.

"And there's the fact that you guys are students here as well. All of us had to work hard in both fighting and studying in order to get here. You guys on the other hand were given instant access to Beacon without needing to do initiation," Blake added her thoughts into the multiple reasons why.

"Another good point."

"Well we surely did to let a bunch of Federation shitheads from fighting. Why start having those doubts get to us. We are Ghosts. And we shouldn't let those doubts get to us. Now get in, Raider Two-Five! Let's show 'em that we're able!" Raiden declared using their old squad name after a long time.

Team GRVL reached the smaller landing pad to find a Bullhead waiting for them. The team starts loading their bags into the craft along with some other things.

"Ye think that we would be fightin' in a war with this amount of weapons and explosives." Batista commented as he loaded the last weapons case inside the passenger bay.

"Tell me about it. However we will need it if the White Fang or this unknown force decides to show up." Greg points out, helping Velvet up into the Bullhead. Leland did the same for Randi before both teens climbed on board.

Once everyone got on board, the airship began its ascent into the air. Once it was off the ground, it slowly began to fly towards Forever Falls. The Bullhead quickly got airborne and followed after it. Both were heading in the same direction, but the Bullhead was on its own separate mission.

Rick was currently seated down against a wall on the big airship as he had a pad out in front of him as he was controlling the fly drone that followed GRVL. He currently had the drone inside one of the vents magnetically stuck to it in order not to get sucked up and torn to shreds. He was now listening on the conversations they were having.

"Alright. We all know the drill. Get in, grab the intelligence, destroy the AA guns, and get to the yacht to the north." Greg went over one more time, speaking into the Bullhead's communication coms to allow the others to hear over the sounds of the rushing air. "Any questions?"

"Yeah. What about our clothes we packed? What will happen to them?" Randi asked, causing Batista to roll his eyes.

"The pilot will drop our stuff off at the yacht after we're on the ground and on the move. By the time we finish and reach the yacht, everything will be on board waiting for us."

Rick only heard garbled voices for the moment. But he recorded the entire conversation they were having. He soon started to refine the voices into more clear speech and smirked as he listened to it in his headphones.

Velvet looked very nervous instead of happy which made Greg concerned about her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "Something wrong, Velvy?"

"I...I'm worried about our families really. Its just...What if we are being listened in on right now by agents of the other kingdoms? They will think of us as a problem for recovering the Valiant Valkyrie for themselves. They might go after both us and all of our family member, because we are a threat to them. I know that your family is used to being threatened all the time because of their occupations as vigilant protectors, Greg, but what about the rest of our families?" Velvet admitted, making everyone extremely worried now. Sure they knew what they would be getting into, but what if the enemy decided to kill their family members because of that sole reason. This made them feel distressed and hope that no one was spying on them. After all, loose lips sinks ships.

"So what are we going to be able to do if they find out who are family members are?" Randi asked, shaken by the fact that her mother and father are in serious danger because of her actions. Greg sighed before looking up at his teammates.

"We warn our families before its too late. I can ask my mom to have some of the Tejanos to help protect your families. We can also get Agent Recon to keep them safe as well." Greg replied, trying to calm them down. He was now scared for his little brother and his parents. He, a Marine who has gone through two wars, survived multiple missions, was now feeling fear for his family for the first time in his life.

Rick widened his eyes upon hearing this and closed his eyes feeling a little guilty. When was the last time they have intentionally mocked him and his team? Sure they might have on multiple occasions. But this time he knew that if he told this to anyone else, it could fly loose. So he decided to encrypt the conversation and set it aside.

Inside the airship, students were doing various activities like reading or talking to each other. There was a holographic table in which a couple of students including Hard Drive and Adrian Pierce from Team HAKR were playing a tactical battlefield game. Elsewhere students caught up on sleep from the passenger area which bunk beds and recliners. Some students were even cleaning and maintaining their weapons just because they had nothing else to do.

Derrick was spinning his knife around in hand as he too had nothing else to do. He wasn't in the mood to sleep nor to play games with others.

Alex was maintaining his MORS Railgun Rifle making sure the parts were still in good shape before he would start firing it.

And Raiden, he was trying to get some sleep if it wasn't for a blonde busty brawler that was in front of him talking to her teammates.

Jaune was off to the side, however, away from the rest of his team. He was busy examining Crocea Mors and his shield even though they haven't been dull or damaged due to its quality of metal. He was still trying to figure a way out of this situation involving Cardin as well as thinking up of a way to apologize to Pyrrha. He already had Hard Drive make him something that he could give to Pyrrha. It had cost most of his savings but it would be worth it in the end.

Raiden just continued trying to get himself some extra sleep with his Ghost mask over his eyes. He had his arms crossed leaned against a wall. He was starting to drift off into the world of sleep until he felt something very warm flopping itself beside him. He had no need of to take off his mask since someone did for him already. The first thing he saw was a pair of lilac eyes staring at him.

"You okay there? You seem a bit troubled," Yang asked him. It was by her nature to become concerned for those around her. She has a sense of knowing if something is troubling someone.

"No, nothing is troubling me at all, thank you very much. I just need some sleep."

"It's about your brother isn't it?"

Raiden was surprised to see that she suspected what he was troubled about. He only nodded leaning back against the wall. "Okay, you got me. Yes, I'm worried about my brother. Happy?"

Yang only frowned a little as she leaned over to him a bit. "I can understand why. Ruby is my little sister. I get worried about her all the time. But she's getting stronger. I've seen your brother. He's been improving too." She then nodded and then asked, "So why are you worried about him?"

Raiden was silent for a moment as he started looking at her. He wanted her to trust him like many of the people in Beacon. He sighed himself. "I'm worried that I might fail in the duty of being an older brother. He was recently coughing a lot earlier and he had asthma. He could have an asthma attack anytime. And he's my only family here. If I lose him... Then I'm all alone."

"Heads up. We're splitting off from the course to the LZ. Prepare to hop out as soon as possible." The pilot told the passengers in the passenger bay. The Bullhead maneuvered away from the Beacon Academy Airship and immediately flew towards the LZ.

Alex seemed to have noticed this as he saw the Bullhead deviate away from the airship and flew off elsewhere. 'I wonder what you guys are gonna do now?'

"They're heading to their drop off point." Rick replied, walking up to Alex while operating their listening device. "Looks like the mission for them is about to start."

"Then I guess our 'mission' is going to start soon itself. We'll be sticking around the trip for a before we break off. Raiden will tell us the rest," Rick added as he still listened on the conversations and info he could get.

The two looked around and noticed Jaune off by himself, looking deep in thought. They had recently noticed a change in the White Knight, but didn't want to talk to him yet.

"Wonder what he's thinking about." Alex comments as Jaune got up and walked away to the passenger area.

"Probably thinking how to deal with the idiot that's Cardin. That guy is nothing but trouble. Have you seen what happened to him and his team after what he did to Velvet?"

"Shit, don't remind me. I even feel the pain with what I saw. Ugh, Greg shows no mercy to anyone who hurts her or harasses her."

"Thirty seconds to landing." The pilot updated his passengers, the Team loading and checking their weapons. Greg slid the 30 round Magazine out of his M416 and examined it before sliding it back in and chambering a round. Velvet double checked her P90 and her own personal weapon, satisfied that they were ready. Batista knew that LeadStorm was ready so he leaned back in his seat. Randi twirled both of her dagger pistols in her hands before holstering them in their holsters.

"Awww, don't worry so much. Have faith in him. I promise that he'll be alright. The same is with Ruby. She's still young. But I believe in her. I believe that she'll be stronger than me so then I won't always need to look after her. Even though I will have a Marine to beat up for the indecent language." Yang explained to the Ghost Leader, mumbling this last part in reference to Greg's foul language this morning.

Raiden just listened to her as she continued to talk. He couldn't help but be enthralled by the soft time of her voice. Gentle yet firm. "Yeah, okay. I understand."

"Students, we are now landing in Forever Falls. Make your way over to the exit and we'll begin our trip."

The Bullhead hovered a couple of feet above the clearing as the pilot turned to his passengers. "GO! GO! GO!"

The four Second Years jumped from the craft and dropped to the ground on their feet. They quickly got into a defensive position before Greg waved to the pilot to go. The pilot nodded and the Bullhead zoomed away, going around the hostile zone and towards the meeting point. Greg looked around before motioning his teammates to move out. The four moved into the red leaved forest, vanishing away from the clearing.

Minutes later...

"Now be careful around here when you are collecting sap. Even though this area isn't as bad as the Fort Castle area to the North, you may encounter one or two creatures of Grimm in the woods." Miss Goodwitch explained, leading the group of First Years through the red treed forest. Jaune volunteered to carry the crate of jars, mainly to stay with his teammates to avoid Team CRDL. Hard Drive and Raiden aimed their respective Assault Rifles around the area, watching out for Grimm that might start coming at the group.

"Well this is perfect. A field trip where any of us can get hurt, maimed and or get killed in the middle of. Bloody fantastic," Derrick muttered as he held his new shotgun, a Bulldog semi-auto shotgun. Thanks to Rick with blueprints from Atlas Corporation armory, it was a good replacement of his old KSG-12 shotgun. "And here we are, galavanting about for sap."

"What are you, one of the Knights if the Round Table? Shut up and we'll be fine," Raiden retorted back at him.

"Why do you guys keep praising about Atlas? You do realize that your so called allies will probably backstab you and your countrymen." Hard Drive points out, referring to the fact that the Ghosts were from the Call of Duty series in Remnant. He carefully scanned the area with his tactical eyepiece before lowering his weapon. "Also all clear for now. No Grimm detected on the scanners."

"My drones confirm that too, Hard Drive. And the reason why we "praise" Atlas is that my dad worked there as one of the guys in R&amp;D. He always developed new weapons and he gave me some weapon blueprints for us and Exo-Suit schematics," Rick explained to him lowering his AMELI and held it over his shoulders.

"Now you better collect that sap for Miss Peach. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be happy that you guys failed to do so." Miss Goodwitch concluded, dismissing the students to do their task. Jaune passed out the jars to everyone, handing each person two. However when Cardin tried to make Jaune carry the jars for his team, the White Knight actually pushed the box into his hand and went with his own team. Cardin glared at him before walking off with the rest of his teammates god knows where.

RADR just tagged alongside with Team RWBY for their collecting of sap from the trees. Alex spun the jar a bit in his hand before looking at his brother. "Wonder why she wants this sap? Isn't like maple syrup or something?"

"Nah, I don't think so. Besides, I read about the Forever Falls sap. It attracts Grimm. SO while we collect it, we gotta keep an eye out. Alex, you and Rick are on perimeter duty while me and Derrick collect the sap. Let us know if you hear or see anything weird."

With Team JNPR, Jaune was collecting sap with Pyrrha nearby. He looked at her when she wasn't looking and was about to say something before closing his mouth again. He looked saddened, but kept it to himself. Nearby, Ren just collected the sap from a tree and handed it to Nora only to hear her slurp it up. He sat back and gave her a glare while she just smiled. Miguel was busy talking to Ruby as his team and her team worked alongside with Team RADR in collecting sap.

Alex managed to climb up a tree with ease as he has done for many years along with his team since they were runners back in Santa Monica. They might've been Ghosts but they were the youngest of the bunch so they were given tasks to give out packages back in the safe areas. And this was before they had Exo's. And they didn't want to do it walking through the streets. They wanted some fun. So they learned how to freerun and soon became runners for the Ghosts.

Alex just sighed as he leaned his head against the tree and held his rifle near him. "Ain't nothing here to shoot at. I wanna lodge a bullet in a Grimm. I can't even parkour properly here. I hate trees. They give me fucking splinters."

Suddenly there was a great ominous feeling in the air, causing the students to stop working and look around. It wasn't the Grimm since they haven't seen, heard, or found any yet so they didn't know what the cause was. Miguel stopped talking and looked around, everyone was now silent and alert. He was the first to hear one of the empty jars shaking on a nearby crate, noticing the small vibrations that was moving it. Then everyone heard a rumble of a Dust craft getting louder and louder. Finally above in the sky, a large Atlesian Warship moved towards the north overhead, most likely going towards Fort Castle. It was followed by a couple more, most likely a fleet from the looks of it.

The Ghosts just stared up at the passing warships flying overhead. Radio chatter had increased on Rick's earpiece as they passed overhead. The Korean quickly tapped into it to listen in on them.

"Sir, we're now approaching Fort Castle. We should be there in about five minutes."

"Set the cruisers on high alert and ready the troops. I want boots on the ground ASAP and to occupy that fort now."

"Sir, incoming Mistralian Warships to our bow."

"What are the Atleseans doing in Vytal?" Adrian Pierce of Team HAKR asked, pointing up at the warships moving overhead. Within moments, they clear the airspace over Forever Falls and proceed to Fort Castle. Within moments, chaos erupted in that general direction. Explosions could be heard along with missiles and Dust bullets. It seems that war had broken out again over Fort Castle.

Rick was just listening to the various orders and shouts going on in the communications of both Atleseans and Mistralians as the continuous explosions went off in the distance.

"Sanction's been hit! Sanction's been hit!" An Mistralian soldier shouted as a huge explosion was heard on his end.

"Where's that fire coming from?! How is there any resistance in Fort Castle?!"

"I'm hit! I can't shake'em!"

"Divine is going down! I repeat! Divine is going down!"

Elsewhere...

"Jaysus Christ! What the bleedin' hell is goin' on out there?" Batista cursed as Greg quickly pulled out some binoculars and looked. In the large clearing where Fort Castle was, the AA guns were tearing at Mistralian and Atlesian Warships while troops were fighting each other on the ground.

"Looks like Mistral and Atlas was onto us. No turning back now I'm afraid." Greg announced, putting the binoculars back up. "Lets keep moving."

Alex jumped down from the tree he was holed up in and walked over to his brother. "So what does this mean then? Do we ditch now?"

"Not yet. Still too early. We need to wait until the opportunity presents itself."

Suddenly everyone heard a loud roar of an Ursa followed by Team CRDL fleeing. However Cardin was not with them. The boys were shouting Ursa when Yang grabbed Russell's shirt.

"What happened?"

"An Ursa attacked us! Its got Cardin and Jaune!"

Pyrrha was horrified at the news and cried Jaune's name in shock. "Jaune!"

Yang then dropped Russell and looked at Raiden. Somehow they seemed to know what to do and nodded. She and Blake started running for their professor while Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha went to go find Jaune. "RADR move out!" Raiden ordered as he started running down to find Jaune.

"Finally, something to shoot," Alex said as he started running as well.

Back with Cardin and Jaune...

Cardin backpedaled away from the Ursa who was sniffing the air, most likely the sap that was on his armor. He had tripped when Jaune suddenly surprised the group after overhearing how they would throw the sap on Pyrrha and release wasps that would go after her. He picked up his mace only for the Ursa to knock it away. He closed his eyes and raised his arm out, expecting the worse to come. Instead he heard claws collide with metal and saw that Jaune had stepped in and blocked the attack with his shield. He quickly slashed at the Ursa in its underbelly with Crocea Mors as he began pushing the beast back with constant attacks. They weren't the most perfect, but they seemed to work against the Ursa for now.

RADR advanced through the red forest towards the loud growls and roars coming from the Ursa Russell told Yang. Near them where the girls that went first looking for him wanting to see if he was alright.

Soon they reached a clearing and saw what was going down. They saw Jaune fighting against an Ursa Major, larger and had more bone plating on it. Alex aimed his rifle at it. He then glared at his brother who lowered the barrel. "What's that for?"

"Stand down. Let him do it."

Jaune started to do serious damage to it, even bashing his shield against its claws which sent it reeling. Jaune decided to finish it so when the Ursa got on its legs and raised up to attack, Jaune blocked it and swiftly decapitated it. However Pyrrha sort of helped him by control his shield slightly with her polarity. Weiss, Ruby, and Miguel witnessed this feat done by Jaune who helped Cardin up.

"Holy shit, Jaune. I-" Cardin was cut off by a cold glare from the White Knight.

"Never mess with my teammates ever again." With that, Jaune walked off, leaving Cardin with the evaporating dead Ursa.

The Ghosts were just in awe at what they have seen. Raiden just smiled a bit and couldn't help but clap his hands at him. "Props to you, Jaune. Props to you."

"Hey, can we go now? It's probably the best moment right now," Alex asked starting to whine.

Just then everyone started to run towards them along with Ms. Goodwitch who motioned everyone to get down. Strangely enough, the two pilots from the Beacon airship were with them, running alongside the first years. The answer came when their airship suddenly exploded into pieces courtesy of an Mistralian warship.

Raiden just saw the flames erupt from a distance as it was destroyed. He looked up and glared at the destroyer that destroyed their ride. He gritted his teeth and then looked at his professor. "Professor Goodwitch? Permission to kick those bastards in the ass?"

"Team GRVL. You have a new objective that just popped up. Locate and rescue the Beacon First Years near Forever Falls. Their transport craft was blown up by the Mistralians. And I think I know who the asshole is behind it." Recon ordered through Greg's headset, causing the Marine to get very serious.

"Understood, sir." Greg replied before turning to his teammates. "Squad, new priority orders have just arrived. We need to get to Forever Falls and escort the First Year class to the yacht. We'll hit the AA guns later."

Raiden then looked at Rick who was on his pad working away at something. "What you doing?" He asked him looking over the shoulder.

"Oh, nothing. After a little few tweaks from Hard Drive, I've now infected the warship that blew up our transport with a Malware virus. It's gonna go down right about... Now."

And as on cue, explosions started going off on the warship before a large fireball engulfed it in the center ripping it in half. "I programmed it to ignite all explosives on the ship. All things are electronic these days."

"What the hell!? Oh shit!" Greg exclaimed as they witnessed an Mistralian Destroyer go up in flames for no reason. He figured it had to be the Ghosts. No one else would do something that violent that would kill everyone. Even the VMCs had standards by using normal Dust rounds. "Bad news, Command. The Ghosts have just destroyed an Mistralian Destroyer. In other words...Beacon is officially dragged into another war."

**Marinerecon here. Holy moly! Another war in Remnant!? I know what you guys are asking. Marinerecon, isn't this against the canon of the story? Maybe. However, I'm using it to introduce some new defenders for the Kingdom of Vale and what a better way to have them arrive than to help fight in a way against Mistral and Atlas. But, Marinerecon. Who is the newcomers going to be? Well. Read and Review and then tell me on the review who you think will be the newcomers? Marinerecon out.**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Battle for Fort Castle and Forever Falls

Previously on Ghosts of Remnants: Revamped….

_"What the hell!? Oh shit!" Greg exclaimed as they witnessed an Mistralian Destroyer go up in flames for no reason. He figured it had to be the Ghosts. No one else would do something that violent that would kill everyone. Even the VMCs had standards by using normal Dust rounds. "Bad news, Command. The Ghosts have just destroyed an Mistralian Destroyer. In other words...Beacon is officially dragged into another war."_

Now….

People that were gathered around Fort Castle and Forever Falls watched as the destroyed Mistral Destroyer fell from the sky to the ground below, mixed feelings from various groups. To the First Year students of Beacon, it was a surprise. To the Mistralians and Atlesians, it was unexpected and provoked. To Team GRVL, it was painful.

All across Vytal, the AOV declared that Vytal was being invaded and declared that they would defend the kingdom and boot out the invaders. Vytalian Marine Corps bases were told to ready for war. Marines scrambled into vehicles and Bullheads, all heading to defend the various towns across Vytal. However beneath all of this, the kingdom was being betrayed slowly by one of its own who had access to high power.

With GRVL….

"Are you serious? We just barely won the war when the White Fang took over Vytal and now we have another war to contend to!?" Randi exclaimed, Greg nodding his head sadly.

"Okay. So we're in another war. No need to cry over spilt milk or destroyed enemy destroyers in this case." Greg started off, trying to keep his teammates calm. "Maybe they think it was the AOV or the VMC that did it."

"Ye think that our enemy is dumb? They saw that happen from the air! They bloody know its was Beacon Students down here!" Batista retaliates, his hands now balled up into fists. "Those freakin' idjits just dragged everyone into a war with Mistral of all countries! They will definitely go after our families as well as friends!"

"Look, guys. We can't just be sitting here and argue over something that has happened." Velvet tried to voice out, but Randi cut her off.

"Oh and now we're having to listen to someone whose family consists of members of the White Fang! Like you have any right to worry about your family members!" Randi retorted, nobody was clearly thinking through at all. Soon three of the four members of GRVL were in a heated argument, not realizing that they were on a time crunch. Finally Greg had enough and fired his M416 into the air, grabbing everyone's attention.

"That's enough! The next person who makes one negative comment or start arguing again will be cleaning the bathroom back at the academy for two months! Now we have a new objective and we can't let ourselves be torn apart by something that wasn't in our control. Randi, apologize to Velvet once both of you are calm enough. Now we have to split up if we want to accomplish our objectives. Randi and Velvet will go find and escort the First Years to the yacht. Maybe this will help you two to work better with each other. Batista. You're with me. We got AA guns and intelligence to recover. Now move put, Gravel!" Greg ordered, forcing Randi and Velvet to work together while Leland went with him to the north.

With the First Years….

Raiden just glared at the Korean and grabbed him by the collar shaking him furiously. "dangsin-eun dangsin-i, dangsin eun babo mwolhaessneunji al-ayo?! dangsin-eun bil-eo meog-eul jeonjaeng-eulo uliwa bikon eul deulaegeu! bil-eo meog-eul jeonjaeng! dangsin-eun, lig geu bil-eo meog-eul jalangseuleobge saeng-gaghabnida!" (DO you know what you just did, you idiot?! You just dragged us and Beacon into a damn war! A fucking war! Are you fucking proud of that, Rick?!)

"geu saeng-gagbuteo deuneun ieossda! naneun sigan-e haengdong i anieyo ttae naneun jiluhae!" (It was the first thing that came to mind! I get bored when I'm not in action at times!)

Raiden let go of the Korean and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We're in a lotta shit for this now. And it's all thanks to you, you wanly motherfucker!"

Rick then remembered something as he was looking in the AOV databases a couple days ago. "They won't know it's Beacon."

"Explain," Raiden growled at him.

"I mean, look at us. We're not from here. We have no records here. No birth certificates. Nothing to identify us. If they find out what happened, they'll most likely think it's some group messing with them."

While Raiden and Rick were talking to each other regarding about their supposed "spiritual" presence on Remnant, Alex's ears twitched when he heard something. He looked off at the west of him looking closely. He heard something along with a chill going down his spine. "Guys, I heard something."

"Look, what I'm saying is that we don't even exist theoretically here. We're off the grid. We can use that to our advantage."

"Then why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You didn't ask why!" Rick retorted back.

"Guys…" Alex tried again, feeling dread as the bushes started to move. However his brother and Rick were deep in argument to listen.

"Why on Remnant would Mistral do something like that?" Ruby asked as she sat down, leaning against a nearby tree next to Miguel. The students were now just sitting around and waiting instead of going back to Beacon. The positive event however is that no one was killed when the airship was blown up by the late-Mistralian Destroyer. "I mean. Is it the start of the Great War all over again?"

"I hope not. I'm glad that the occupation the White Fang pulled wasn't too bad, but I guess Hard Drive must be in shock again." Miguel replied, referring to the leader of Team HAKR. Hard Drive was currently leaning against the tree looking out in the distance with a blank look on his face. There was no telling if he was alright or not but since he had his town occupied by the White Fang before, he was scarred mentally by the experience.

"GUYS!" Alex shouted, jumping back and rushing towards them.

"WHAT!?" Rick and Raiden shouted simultaneously as they turned only to have Alex push them to the ground, Dust bullets ripping through the air at the everyone. People ducked behind trees or fallen logs or even used their shields as Mistralian Special Forces attacked them from the bushes. Hard Drive practically leapt at this and grabbed his G36C, diving next to the trio behind cover.

"Mistralian soldiers!" Miguel shouted from behind a tree, firing QuickDraw at the MSFs attacking them. Soon the gun-users of Beacon Academy returned fire, using their Semblance and Aura to fight the red and gold clad armored soldiers of Mistral.

"Threat indicator out!" Raiden shouted as he pulled out a grenade and threw in the direction of fire was coming from. A couple seconds passed before a red glow went off. MSF caught in the red glow were now being shown like bright red stop sign in traffic. "Return fire!" He shouted as he started firing at the revealed targets with his HBRA3 at them.

Alex managed to get to a farther distance as he aimed down at the red targets now given with his MORS. 'This thing kills. Legs. Nothing can replace the rounds in this. Fucking Railgun tech.' He then steadied his breathing and focused in on a target. He then squeezed on the trigger and fired a round into a leg of an MSF who was about to throw a grenade. "One down!" He yelled as he acquired another target.

"LEG BREAKING TIME!" Nora shouted, slamming her hammer down on a group of poor MSFs caught in the girl's attack. They went flying all over the place, screaming about their legs being smashed. Ren simply darted through a wave of them, firing StormFlower at the Mistralians with high accuracy. Jaune and Pyrrha were fighting off the sword-wielding MSFs back to back, working in tandem using their shields and swords.

Derrick was shredding through them like no tomorrow as he charged for each MSF and shot a shell of Dust pellets into each one he came across.

Rick was with Raiden firing are at the revealed targets with his AMELI machine gun tearing them apart with the rounds.

Hard Drive let loose with his G36C, using the highlighted enemies as markers for lobbing grenades from his under-barrel grenade launcher. Ruby was dashing everywhere, shooting and sending MSFs all over the place with Crescent Rose. Weiss used her glyphs against a group of flanking soldiers while Blake used her Gambol Shroud to strike opponents from a distance. As for Yang, someone had shot a round through her hair and now MSFs were fleeing from the angered busty blond brawler. However more and more Mistralian soldiers kept showing up, seeing no end to the amount of hostiles.

"There's too many of them!" Adrian Pierce shouted from his position, firing his pistol/baton combo weapon at the MSFs.

"Where are they coming from!?" Another student, India Nikotich of Team MIGL, called out, running low on Dust Rounds for her weapons.

"They'll let up sooner or later! Keep fighting, everyone! Rally to me!" Raiden shouted to them as he transitioned to another magazine and resumed firing. "Alex! Rick! Lay down some covering fire! Derrick! Throw a Smart grenade down their throats!" Raiden shouted as he threw his own towards them.

With Velvet and Randi...

The two girls looked bitterly at each other before looking away as they walked towards Forever Falls. Velvet was still upset at Randi after bringing up the fact that some of her distant relatives were members of the White Fang Terrorist group. However Randi was angry at Velvet because mainly she was scared for her family and wasn't clearly thinking. It didn't make sense to her but she used it as an excuse anyway not to talk to her.

"White Fang hostess…" "Spoiled rich girl." Randi insulted under her breath the same time Velvet spoke and insulted her. They both turned around and yelled at each other. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" 

"Did you call me a White Fang Hostess!?" Velvet demanded, furious at Randi's remark. However Randi felt the same way about Velvet's remark.

"Did you call me a spoiled rich girl!?" Soon the two girls were in a full out argument, not caring about the Grimm being attracted by their negative feelings and Greg's threat from earlier. "Why don't you shut up and behave like the rabbit you are?"

"Why don't you go back home to your mansion!?" Velvet retorted, both girls failing to hear the Beowolves approaching. "I don't need you to bring my family members into this! So what? They believed in the old White Fang. This new one got some of them killed!"

"Well maybe if you're family members didn't stick around they would have been fine! Its the White Fang that took over Vytal last year so why should I trust you anymore!?" Randi shout back, the Beowolves starting to growl as they closed in.

"You think I believe in the White Fang!? I used to when they would protest instead of terrorize! However I hate the White Fang!" Velvet blurted out, causing Randi to freeze in shock as she realized her mistake. Velvet was in crying tears, continuing to speak just only softer. "My older brother and two of my favorite uncles were killed by the White Fang after they refused to participate in their recent terror attacks. My mother lost her sister, my aunt, to a bombing by the White Fang. How does that make me feel?"

This revelation made Randi upset as well since she just insulted her best friend she had known since Signal. It made her feel sick that she had been taking her anger out on Velvet and that she had made her cry, a taboo against her entire team. She just remained silent before speaking.

"Velvet, I-" The Beowolves' growling cut off the apology and ruined the moment, causing the aura around the girls to turn black. Both girls turned at the Grimm with weapons drawn and deadly piercing stares in their eyes, causing the Grimm to actually feel fear.

"DON'T RUIN THE MOMENT!" Both girls shouted, charging at the Grimm in full anger.

With Greg and Batista...

"Yer sure that placin' Randi and Velvet together was a good idea?" Batista asked, pushing a tree branch away. The two male members of Team GRVL were approaching the area behind Fort Castle with relative ease. All they had to do was sneak past the guards at the back door and grab the intel.

"Well unless you wanted to miss out on blowing something up, then yes. They need to be able to work together without arguing again. It's like what happened last year. They need to get over." Greg replied just as someone spoke over the radio. And it wasn't the AOV. It was the Mistralians.

"Lance Corporal Greg Pineda. Why it's a pleasure to be speaking with you. It's not everyday that opposing sides can be able to engage in simple conversations." A man in his late thirties was looking at a transparent glass wall that was showing a visual of Greg. He had short soft brown hair with hazel eyes accompanying it. He had a couple scars on his neck while he wore the standard MSF officer uniform. A grey and red uniform with a beret on his head. "This is Commander Willow of the MSF. You have passed onto an open warzone. Turn back now or we'll consider you a threat."

Greg looked at Batista for a moment who simply shrugged, having no idea what he could say. Greg turned back forward and spoke back. "Gee...That order is not possible for me to follow. Not even if you paid me all the Lien in Remnant." He could hear Willows laugh on the other end before he spoke again.

"Oh really. And why would that be?" Greg smirked at this as he gave Willows his full answer.

"Because as a United States Marine, I run towards chaos to fight tyranny wherever it strikes. You could never convince this Leatherneck to back down in a lifetime."

Willow just sighed hearing that from the Marine. "Then I guess it is your folly. You see, this is a war you can still get out of. I give you the choice. Either leave and forget this. Or have the lives of your loved ones and friends to be in danger. Your choice."

"Well guess what. My family and friends were already in danger the moment you first thought of invading Vytal. You're in my homeland now...and I don't take kindly to invaders." Greg replied, him and Batista moving towards the fort. Greg spotted four red and black clad mercenaries of the Legionnaire guarding the back entrance. The two teens nodded before taking them down with their weapons. The mercs laid in a heap knocked out as Greg and Leland moved past them and into the fort.

Willow only laughed softly when he heard Greg say that. He calmed down a bit and sighed in amusement. "You are more stupid than I thought, boy. We never invaded your kingdom. We were invited."

Batista's and Greg's eyes widened in shock at the mention of this. No way could this Commander Willow be telling the truth right now. Could he?

"What do you mean invited? There was no public news announcement from the King or the Vale Council about such news." Greg replied, him and Batista aiming their weapons all over the place as they moved down the halls of Fort Castle. They were getting closer and closer to finding the intelligence before getting out of here to help the others.

"Sadly, that is only told to those who are... Important to be told. You're only a soldier. You hve no worth, worm. I'll gladly take an invite into your kingdom," Willow replied back calmly as he looked at te screen.

That's when something else came up and he opened it up. "Captain Lancaster, report."

"Sir, we found the intelligence. There's a lot of things in here and I'm afraid we can't get it all."

"Get what you can... Burn the rest."

Greg remained silent before his expression turned from calm to full on fury. One thing that a man must never do in his life is to call a Marine a soldier instead of Marine and it just happened with Greg. Batista transformed his LeadStorm into its grenade-launcher form as Greg turned to him. "Blow off that fucking door, Leland!"

"Yer speakin' me language!" Batista cheered, firing a grenade at the Intelligence Room doorway. Inside two MSFs were blasted across the room as the door they were guarding turned into pieces. Greg and Batista stormed in weapons blazing, pounding the MSFs with tons of Dust rounds.

"Captain! Go! We'll cover you!" One of them shouted as he returned fire at the two teens.

"Brecken! Ollie! With me!" Lancaster shouted as he started running out the room with the intelligence. Two MSF's came out and started following him as the rest returned fire.

"Oh no you don't!" Greg shouted, using his Semblance to zoom past the MSFs and goes after the three running Mistralians, leaving behind a trail of white light, the remaining MSFs, and Boom-Boom Batista. Batista lit himself a cigarette before transforming LeadStorm into its assault rifle form. "So...Which one of ye Mistralians can take me on?"

One of them took out a commando knife and yelled as he charged for Leland. Others stayed behind weapons aimed at him not wanting to get closer.

Batista smirked with the cigarette in his mouth, jumping over the charging Mistralian. He fired a burst into the MSF, sending him onto his face, passed out. The pyromaniac landed on his feet and smiled at his opponents. "Who's next?"

The Mistralians opened fire, wanting to stop Batista for good. However Batista focused his Semblance on a grenade hanging on one of the guys chest's and exploded it. It was an Ice Dust Grenade, freezing the MSFs and the grenade holder in place with white ice. A couple of MSFs tried to get a bead on him but Batista sent them two special grenades towards them. They exploded, embedding two MSFs into the wall while the third was stuck in the ceiling.

The three Mistralians were still running as they saw Greg running after them. Lancaster kept the files close to him as he looked at the other two. "Slow him down! Give me time!"

"Sir!"

"You're going nowhere!" Greg shouted, firing two orbs at the two MSFs. It impacted into their chests sending them flying into the walls, passed out. Greg chased after Lancaster with the intent of stopping him. He used his Aura to boost his running speed as he got closer and closer to the Captain.

Lancaster managed run into a room and slammed the door shut. He found a large desk in the room and used it to barricade himself inside. He scrambled about in his pocket as he tried to grab something. As soon as Greg broke through the door, he stopped to see Lancaster with the documents over a lit lighter. "Another step closer and these documents say goodbye forever."

Greg hesitated but looked around for a solution. He noticed that there was a small pipe above Lancaster's head so he quickly fired off a small orb of light. It impacted the pipe, sending it down on Lancaster's head, knocking the MSF officer out. The Marine walked over and picked up the documents, leaving a knocked out Captain behind in the office. He walked down the hall and spotted Batista approaching him, his cigarette hanging limp in his mouth. "How did it go?"

"Meh. No what aye was expectin' but it should do for now." Batista replied, sort of disappointed about the fight. It had seemed easy since they were second years, but it wasn't as fun as fighting some of the other Second Years.

"I see you were able to retrieve the documents from one of my best men. I should commend you if you were part of my forces. And yet you're not half bad. For a mere soldier. But don't think you and your friend are out yet. I know who your teammates and family are, Lance Corporal. I can have them wiped away at a single command. But I will hold back... For now. Perhaps it's time for me to send in some of my best men. And these ones you shouldn't underestimate," Commander Willow spoke once again through the radio.

"Hey, asshole! Listen up because I'm going to say this once! I am a United States Marine! Not a mere soldier. And this...This is something a First Year from Beacon could do without breaking a sweat. However I will tolerate attacking me personally, but if you dare bring harm to any of my family or friends, I will personally find you and kill you." Greg warned, the tone of his voice revealing his seriousness of his threat. "And as for your best men, we'll see about that." Greg turned to Batista and nodded. "Lets move now, Leland. We have work to do."

"We'll see, Lance Corporal. We'll see. Prepare yourselves as they have been taught at the youngest of ages to fight. All I can say is be wary. Goodbye."

"Well they clearly never lived in Laredo before. Bring it, motherfucker! Bring it on!" Greg challenged to which Batista joined in.

"Yeah! Brin' yer best fighters ta this place, ye bleedin' bastid!" Leland shouted along, causing Willow to hold his ear from the yelling.

"For a couple of teens, you are annoying when it comes to proving yourselves. Very well. Stay ready. That's all I can say. Farewell."

"Up yours too." Greg added, ending the radio feed.

Mistralian Whisp Class Destroyer, Override, International Waters...

"Really? No kidding? So, you want us to do that? Alright. Want some alive? You know I can't really do- Oh. Okay. I'll make sure they'll at least be alive and kicking. Just make sure I'm not the one torturing them. Kay, Pops, love you too. Bye." A Mistralian in his late teens ended the radio transmission as he started fixing his fingerless black gloves. He had dark brown hair that covered his right eye which were the color of a light green. A scar was on his chin as he tightened the knee pads on. A silver name tag was on his chest showing the name 'FORBES'. "Hey, Rookie," He said to another Mistralian teen who was asleep against a wall on the ground. "Rookie? Wake up man, we are green light. Daniel!"

The teen just snorted and shook his head before looking at him. "Hmmm?" He ran a hand through his dirty blond hair as he blinked his sky blue eyes at him. "What's going on?"

"Commander Willow gave us the green light. We're to be deployed on his command, Rookie. We're on a search and destroy."

He blinked again. "Search and destroy? B-But I just joined the team."

"But your sniping is almost unrivaled, Rookie. Do what I say and you'll be fine. Go find Hardly and Taylor. They need to gear up. Now move it!"

Minutes later...

Greg and Batista moved down the hall towards the exit at a fast pace, clearly planning on not staying around for long. Suddenly a Legionnaire jumped out with a knife at Greg, knocking the Marine's assault rifle away. Greg quickly grabbed the man's knife hand with his left hand, punched him in the face, and reversed knifed him in the gut. The mercenary slumped to the floor as Greg picked up his M416. Batista witnessed the event happen so fast that he almost missed it. The Marine nodded to the pyromaniac when the wall several feet ahead of them exploded. Four MSFs breached the wall and stepped inside, their leader being Forbes.

Forbes just grinned as he held his Dust Assault Rifle over his shoulders. He looked at his team and looked back at them. "Well, well, well. Looks like we have a dirty Tejano in our midsts. No wonder why my pops wants you and your little friend dead. How about a deal? You give me the documents and come with us quietly do you can still live. Well, partially alive," He said grinning sadistically.

"Or you can go fuck yourself, because you're not getting jack from me." Greg replied, him and Batista taking cover as the MSFs opened fire.

"Taylor! Rush up!" Forbes shouted at one of his team members as he fired away with his Assault Rifle.

"On it boss!" Taylor shouted back as he drew his shotgun and ran towards them. His dark brown eyes locked down onto his targets as some of his black hair was trying to escape from his beanie.

Batista let loose with LeadStorm at the MSF Squad, covering Greg while the Marine was pulling a grenade off his vest. It was a regular flashbang that Greg primed before tossing it out at Forbes' team.

"Flash out!" The Marine shouted, turning his head while Batista ducked down and covered his ears.

"Ears! Harley!" Forbes shouted as he quickly took cover himself.

A girl stood up from her cover as she had a Semi-Auto rifle in hand and aimed at the Flashbang that flew for them. "I don't think so," She said as she fired a round at it.

The flashbang was torn apart, rendering it unable to go off. Greg looked back and cursed, firing at Harley with his M416. The 5.56 Dust Rounds impacted into her chest armor and sent her flying onto her back. Batista popped out of cover with LeadStorm in its Grenade Launcher form and fires three grenades at the group.

Forbes didn't need to say a word as Daniel was already on the scene with his Sniper Rifle. He ran forward and went on one if his knees and slid. He aimed at one grenade and slowly chose a target but with speed as well. He then aimed for the middle grenade and fired a round into it. It went off as the round made contact and engulfed the other two making them go off as well.

Batista was blasted by the sudden early explosion of his grenades, leaving Greg the only one to fight them off. The Marine returned fire with his M416 one handed, pinning down the Mistralians while he dragged Batista into cover.

"Any MSF in the area! This is Forbes! Converge on my position! Don't let the Tejano escape! Move your asses now!" He shouted raining fire down on Greg.

Greg helped Batista sit up against a wall before returning his attention to the battle. He rolled to a different alcove and fired at Forbes with his M416 at full auto. Batista started coughing, alive but wounded in a way. "Bleedin' bastids...oww..." Greg fired some more trying to figure a way out to escape, looking at Batista when he took cover to reload.

"Leland! Are you alright?" He cried out, the pyromaniac giving him a weak thumbs up. Greg wasn't convinced and was fully determined to get his friend out of here along with the intelligence.

Forbes grinned as he started advancing on their position. He then looked at Daniel and nodded. "Rookie! You're with me! Taylor! Harley! Make sure that he has no where to escape to! Move it!"

Greg heard this and decided that it was time to take it to the next level. He slung his M416 and his combat gloved hands glowed white as he stepped out into the hallway. "That's it. The kid gloves are coming off. Now its time to get serious."

Daniel sensed Greg's Aura flare up when he saw him step out to the hallway. He widened his eyes when he saw his hands glowing a white light. "Forbes, watch out!"

Greg fired an orb at Forbes as Harley got back up. The orb zoomed at Forbes at a high speed, clearly aimed for his stomach.

Forbes widened his eyes seeing this as he tried to get out of the way. But he wasn't going to make it. But what happened surprised both parties. Daniel pushed Forbes out of the way and braced himself for the orb hurling now towards him.

"Figures..." Greg muttered, rolling his eyes as he controlled the orb of light. It went over Daniel's head and rammed itself into Forbes, knocking him onto his back. "Kid...Don't try and be the hero. In fact, you may have been his hero but never will you be a hero to Vytal."

Harley and Taylor fired multiple rounds at him, Greg waving his hand out. A light shield blocked the storm of Dust rounds approaching him, mainly because he was focused on getting Batista out alive.

Daniel looked at Greg and growled a bit as he clenched his fists. "I have no choice. My dad forced me into the military. I had no option to leave." He closed his eyes and breathed heavily as he relaxed himself. He then opened his eyes and they were now slightly slitted. "So I have to do this no matter what."

"Then you clearly don't belong here." Greg replied, the light orbs in each of his hands glowing as his eyes glowed bright blue. He assumed a stance of typical Marine Martial Arts and readied himself for a fight against Daniel.

"Forgive me. This isn't personal," Daniel replied to Greg in a soft voice. He then looked back at Forbes who just got back up. "Boss, I got this. Go. I'll hold him off."

Forbes widened his eyes hearing this from the rookie as he wobbled a bit. "You're just a Rookie, Daniel."

"Trust me. You know what I really am," Daniel replied. That was all Forbes needed to hear as he went over to the rest of his team and they started to leave.

Daniel then growled a bit as his teeth were shown, revealing elongated teeth. His hair parted away from his forehead and showed that it was scale like. His slitted eyes eyed down his opponent as a soft breeze started flowing inside the hallway. This confused Greg a bit. That's until the soft breeze turned into a gust of wind heading towards him. "Private First Class Daniel Peltov, Sky Dragon," He proclaimed as he took a stance as wind surrounded him.

Greg simply ignored the show of powers, readying for combat. He adjusted his USMC ball cap and secured his gloves even though they were glowing from his Semblance. "Lance Corporal Greg Pineda, United States Marine Corps." He stated, reassuming his Marine Martial Arts stance. He waved his hand at Daniel in the come and get him motion.

Daniel narrowed his eyes at Greg as he placed a foot back behind him as he inhaled a deep breath. He bent backwards as the wind was being sucked into his mouth. He then straightened up and let out a loud roar as a huge gust of wind propelled out of his mouth towards Greg at a high velocity.

Greg was taken back by the sudden gust of wind that he was pushed back several feet. His hat almost went flying off if it hadn't been for his headset. Greg got back to his feet and straightened the ball cap again. He suddenly lunged forward and used his speed to lash out with his left foot at Daniel in the side of his chest followed by a series of strikes to his chest with his fists. Daniel was grunting from all the series of punches to his chest as he stood his ground. He then uppercutted Greg suddenly catching him off guard before delivering his own series of punches at him.

"Jesus, gringo. Felt like a mosquito bite to me." Greg grimaced, trying not to show his enemy any sign of weakness. His vest took most of the blows but his jaw stung from being uppercut by the MSF. "Too bad for you, the US Marines taught me a very important lesson. Pain is weakness leaving the body. So why listen to your father huh? Sounds like you have Daddy issues." Greg reverted to distracting his enemy while firing light orbs at him repeatedly. Behind him, the Marine could hear Batista cursing, the pyromaniac's Aura trying to heal his wounds.

"Shut up! It's not like you lost your mother to a fire when you were five! Just shut up!" Daniel shouted as he dodged the light orbs aimed for him. He then dashed forward and punched Greg swift and hard on the right side of his face. "It's not my fault my dad doesn't know how to cope with it! He can be an ass but he's my dad!" Daniel roared as he compressed a ball of wind together and shoved it onto Greg's chest sending him flying into a wall.

This last attack sent the Marine back onto his back, his Kevlar vest shredded by the attack. Greg got back up without moaning even when his chest felt like it was on fire from the attack. He got back up and glared at his opponent with light orbs in his hands. He was clearly not going to give into defeat, even if his opponent was a Dragon Faunus. In fact, he was pissed because the boy acted as if he had lost both of his parents when it was only one.

"At least you didn't have to spend ten years in a world you weren't born into jumping from orphanage from orphanage thinking that your mother was dead and your dad abandoned you until the point you join a gang just to survive on the streets and then to top it all of by join a military group to fight in one of the most terrifying wars known to man involving the possible fire exchange of weapons of mass destruction that could of brought nuclear Armageddon to the planet. It took ten fucking years to find home and learn you had a family who missed you terribly and thought that you and your father were dead and then takes another year to have your father to return home because he was sent somewhere else." Greg began to explain lividly, a dangerous Aura around him as he approached Daniel without breaking his stride. Daniel tried to blast him back, but Greg didn't care even if his vest and shirt were being ripped apart. Those could be easily fixed. He finally walked up and yanked Daniel to his face level by his collar. "So ask me this: Who had it harder?"

Greg released a massive punch fueled by his Aura and anger to Daniel's face, sending the MSF flying into a wall. Greg walked over and picked him up again and started carrying him out to the hole Forbes Team went through. He spoke the same time he threw Daniel. "Get the hell out of my homeland!"

Daniel just punched the ground hard leaving a crater beneath it. He slowly stood back up wincing a bit from the punch to the face from Greg. He wobbled back and forth glaring at the Marine across from him. He was heaving heavily as his team was a few paces away as the two powerhouses stared at each other. "Both. I'd say both to be fair," Daniel replied to him. He wiped away a little blood that was on his lips as he sighed. "Never fought like that in a while. And another thing, my dad... He only treats me as some mobile WMD. Nothing more. Nothing less. I already guess you know what it's like to be treated like an item? Because another thing I never wanted to be here in the first place."

"Then get the hell out of here." Greg retorted, cracking his knuckles as he glared at Daniel. The two had a stare down silently, each opponent thinking about the other. Moments later, Greg broke it, turning around to go help get Batista out of here. "Forget it. You're not worth fighting right now."

Daniel just fell onto one knee as he started panting hard and held his face in pain. He shook his head as a headache would slowly soon set in. Forbes came over to him and patted his back. "Not bad, Rookie. Not bad. You got the intel?"

Daniel shook his head as he looked up staring at the hole he came flying through. "No... I couldn't..." He then looked at one of his hands and clenched it tightly. He could only grin as he stood back up. "I... I felt a spark inside me... Thrill... Excitement... Something I haven't had in a long time. I wouldn't mind fighting him again."

"Glad to see that someone enjoyed it. Where did the targets go to?" Forbes asked, looking around for the two males of Team GRVL. Daniel pointed back into the hole that they blasted earlier.

"Back in there, sir. Hope you have a Semblance or heavy armor. He is like the Alpha Dog protecting his pack in there." Daniel warned, rubbing the sore spots from the fight. He wobbled a bit more as he tried to stand straight. "I'm afraid if I go back in there, that only one of us is coming out alive."

Forbes nodded as he, Taylor, and Harley walked in with their weapons raised. They moved around corner, expecting to see Greg and Batista still there. Instead they found nothing. Outside the fort near the forest, Greg helped Batista by having the wounded Pyromaniac lean against him for support while they made their escape.

Daniel just remained outside as he sat down on the ground. He then sniffed the air a bit and chuckled as he caught Greg's scent. "You're lucky I'm not going after you. Hope we gift again under better terms."

Elsewhere...

"And stay down!" Both Velvet and Randi shouted at the dead Beowolves, watching the corpses evaporate into thin air. Both girls were covered in the slain Grimm's blood, but were in a better mood now. Randi panted for a moment before turning to her teammate.

"Velvet, I...I'm sorry for calling you out on your family for having White Fang members. I just...I wasn't really thinking about the words I was saying. I didn't mean to blame you. I guess that my anger and panic got in the way." Randi admitted just as Velvet turned to her.

"Actually I want to apologize to you as well. You're not a spoiled rich girl. I guess I let myself get angered by your comments as well. I didn't mean what I said either. So...Do you still want to be friends?" Velvet asked, hesitating at the pause. Randi simply laughed before ruffling her teammate's hair.

"Silly, Vel. Of course I want to be your friend! We've known each other since Signal for so long that I could never hate you. Besides you, Batista, and I are like the Three Huntsmen! We will never let anything split our friendship apart." Randi announced, returning the Rabbit Faunus back to her happy state.

"That's great! But shouldn't we find the First Years before we continue this?" Velvet replied, sweatdropping at the mission at hand.

"Oh no! You're right! Lets get moving again!" Randi shouted as the two blood covered girls rushed towards Forever Falls.

"Focus fire! Focus fire!" Raiden shouted as he transitioned to another clip for his HRBA3 and shot one MSF in the head. "Keep that fire up! Suppress them! Don't let them get any closer!" He shouted at them as they managed to set up a small bastion for them to hold up. It was near some caves that had some tunnels they would take as a last resort.

"I need more ammo!" A student shouted, followed by a few more shouts for ammo. Hard Drive was running dry on his grenades and using his remaining G36C ammo wisely while Miguel fired precision shots with QuickDraw at each MSF.

"Conserve your ammo! Don't spray and pray!" Raiden shouted as he threw a smart grenade a the MSF. It propelled itself towards them and it exploded on contact as it hit one of them.

"SHIT! MISTRALIAN DESTROYER HEADING OUR WAY!" Gary Newman shouted, causing everyone to look up at the sky. Sure enough, a large one was lumbering towards them, ready to fire its weapons. Rick tried to hack into it but found out that it had a serious anti-virus program into.

"I CAN'T HACK INTO IT!" Rick shouted, everyone bracing themselves for the worst. The students were in tears, realizing that they would never get to see their families or friends ever again. All hope seemed lost until Rick heard something garbled over his radio.

"This...is Slipstream...p...Rap...Two...fir...miss...at tar...Firing!" The last word came clear through as some voice shouted into the radio. He was speaking to someone else but it was hard to tell. However what he was firing made itself clear when a series of missiles streaked through the sky and rammed into the bridge of the Mistralian Airship Destroyer. The bridge exploded and the airship slowly went down over Forever Falls elsewhere as three slick streaks zoomed by over head before zooming away back the way they came.

Rick tilted his head seeing this at the three streaks. "Strange... Remnant doesn't have any fast movers that I've looked up... It can't-"

"Phew! At least someone is watching our backs!" Alex shouted looking at the falling destroyer.

Suddenly the bushes rustled nearby, causing the Ghosts to point their weapons at the area.

"Who's there!? Show yourselves!" Alex shouted, aiming his weapon at the sounds. The trees were parted as Velvet and Randi emerged from the bushes, covered in Grimm blood and tree leaves. They looked tired and ragged but overall one hundred percent alright.

"Is that how you greet a lady in your world, Alex?" Randi asked, gently pushing the barrel of his weapon down away from her face.

Alex rolled his eyes at her as he slung his rifle onto his back. He sighed and crossed his arms. "Ich bin mir ziemlich leid, Ma'am. Es ist nach Jahren des Kampfes Normal," (I'm quite sorry, ma'am. It's normal after years of fighting) Alex replied back smugly as he walked back to his brother.

"I don't care really right now about hearing what you have to say." Velvet replied, wiping some of the blood off of her face. "That's not important. What is important is getting all of the First Years to safety. We have a yacht up north we're taking you to. All of you."

"We're running again? That's bull," Rick muttered blowing a left away from him as it drifted towards him.

"Save it," Raiden told him sternly before looking at the two Second Years. "Lead the way. Me and my guys will provide cover."

The Mistralians were laying down heavy fire upon the Ghosts and the First Years, showing no signs of letting up. Jaune and Pyrrha were using their shields to help protect some of the others from incoming fire, Pyrrha using her weapon to fire at some of her own countrymen. Ruby and Miguel started to pick off enemies from a distance, Ruby with Crescent Rose and Miguel with QuickDraw. Hard Drive used his G36C with the last of his grenade launcher ammo to pin down large groups of enemies along with Nora using her grenade launcher hammer weapon.

"Move it! Don't stop! Move!" Raiden shouted as he turned around and fired a few bursts at the incoming Mistralians pinning them down and smoking some. "Shit! They don't let up, do they?!"

"Why can't Vytal be left in peace!?" Hard Drive shouted at the Mistralians as he let loose with his remaining ammo. "Why can't you just leave us alone!?"

"Hard Drive! Get out of the line of fire!" Someone shouted, causing the Vytalian Combat Hacker to turn his head. He didn't see the bullet that slammed into his chest, courtesy of the MSFs. The First Year went flying back onto the ground, a bullet lodged into his chest. A couple of First Years rushed in and carried him away to safety, panicking at the fact their friend had been shot.

"Man down! Man down!" Alex shouted as he took another shot with his Railgun at the MSF.

Raiden nodded as he slung his rifle and took out his handgun and rushed over to the two who were holding onto Hard Drive.

"Lets get out of here!" Jaune shouted as everyone fled the area. A couple of MSFs tried to go after them but suddenly collapsed from being stricken from behind, courtesy of Greg and Batista. They laid down heavy fire on the Mistralian soldiers despite having injuries themselves. Greg's M416 and Batista's LeadStorm performed like an orchestra would, perfectly and effectively. Soon the MSFs were falling back as Greg and Batista quickly followed the others away.

"Glad you two came in to crash this party. This helped a lot." Raiden then noticed how Leland looked. "Shít, you okay? You look like you've been through hell and back."

"Ran into some Mistralian Spec Ops who was packing literally heat on him." Greg replied, Raiden's eyes widening in shock at how torn up his Kevlar vest was. It looked like it was clawed at heavily by some animal. "I'll explain later. Right now, just move."

Raiden just nodded as he looked at his team. "You heard the man, let's move it," He announced as he took his HRBA3 out again and moved with the First Years.

Raiden just nodded as he looked at his team. "You heard the man, let's move it," He announced as he took his HRBA3 out again and moved with the First Years.

**What is up guys? Has anyone figured out who this new group is? Well read and review please. I'm starting to become a man of few words for these wrapping up statements. Marinerecon out. No need to use the disclaimer. Kinda obvious who belongs to who by now.**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_Previously on Ghosts of Remnant: Revamped..._

_The group ran away, rushing to get Hard Drive to the yacht in order to help him. Greg had to order Batista to let some of the First Years carry him because of his wounds despite the pyromaniac's protests. The Marine, Derrick in his AST mode, and Rick laid down more cover fire, pinning the MSFs still trying to pursue them. Greg threw some of his smoke grenades and once they settled, the three ran towards the others. At this point, the Mistralians didn't give chase. The battle of Forever Falls and Fort Castle was over._

_Now..._

**Calm Waters, Vytal...**

People were panicking as Mistralian and Atlesian Airships appeared overhead of the port-town of Calm Waters. This small town was home of one of the rare Human-Faunus communities as well as one of the major safe-towns of the Los Tejanos group. In fact, the local town militia and the Tejanos stationed there were rushing to get the civilians to safety as they readied themselves for a fight. The leader of the Minutemen of Calm Waters was Captain Catherine Ferguson while the Tejanos were lead by the young but tactical and charismatic Juan Rico.

I thought the Atlesians were called off after Ironwood ordered them to pull out?

Bullheads have flown off of the Airships as they were getting into a battle defensive formation as their next campaign begun.

Admiral Harkov was standing at the large glass window of the observation deck of his flagship, The Wolf's Bane. He only sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to calm down. "Lancaster managed to give me a picture of the files before he was compromised." He then heard the slid doors open and he nodded. "Report."

Daniel groaned a bit rubbing his face with a small black spot forming from his previous brawl with the Marine. "Hey, Dad," He replied sarcastically.

"Daniel. What happened?"

"We tried to get the Tejano and his friend. Forbes was knocked down hard and couldn't stand straight and I covered them. This... Marine... He's tough. I'll give him that."

"Hmm...Greg Pineda is considered to be a Los Tejano though he doesn't show those characteristics of one." Harkov mentions as he pulls up some files the MSF had on the Lance Corporal. He gathered them together before handing them to his son. "Give these to Forbes and have him and everyone including yourself read these. These files should give you some background on this Marine."

Daniel nodded at his father and winced once again holding his face. "I'll... I'll make sure Forbes gets this... Damn... I feel like my face is broken..."

Harkov nodded at his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. He patted him there softly and chuckled. "You should be proud that you fought against a hard opponent and went out alive. Check yourself in the infirmary after giving these over to Forbes."

With the people in Calm Waters...

"Peterson! Get those civilians to the shelters! I do not want a single one to even get as much as a scratch on them!" Captain Ferguson, a blond-hair female Cat Faunus ordered as a couple of Minutemen rushed to get some of their families to safety. Catherine, a veteran Huntresses and skilled leader, knew that the Mistralians and Atlesians weren't here for vacation so she got her forces at the ready. Meanwhile Juan Rico had his Tejanos take up positions with their technical trucks and sharpshooters all over the town. The fleet of Bullheads got closer as the two leaders and a bunch of Minutemen and Tejanos gathered to meet them in front of the town hall.

The Bullheads soon landed on the shore of Calm Waters as the doors opened with MSF rushing out creating a perimeter around their landing zone while other Bullheads circled around them for close air support.

One of the MSF that got off took a deep breath in and sighed it out. "Too long have I smelled the scent of a battle." He had black hair with white along it, here and there. He had a scar running diagonally along his right eye which was cloudy grey. His left eye was green as he pulled his Dust Revolver out. "Calm Waters, under Order 49 of the Remnant Military Union, this town is under the occupation of Mistral for the time being. Return to your homes!" This was Lieutenant Mourn Reeves, a battle hardened veteran of the MSF forces.

"With all due respect, sir. This is our home and we will not be housing any of your soldiers so please leave." Catherine replied calmly, trying to settle things peacefully.

Mourn just sighed tilting his grey beret down to the side. "Please, Captain. I'm an old man. Would you spare him and his men from using military force to do so? It may not seem like it, but I'm tired of war."

"Old man? Oh please." Rico muttered as he glared at the MSF Lieutenant. "Look. If the lady says you need to leave, then leave. This town is an independent village that is owned by the people and ruled by the people only. So respect it."

Mourn only sighed as he shook his head in regret at this. "I'm sorry. I'm still in the military. And I can't disobey my commanding officer's orders. And it's only three days left before my contract is done." He then put his hand onto his ear and sighed again. "Whipfist One and Two. Engage," He ordered to the two Bullheads that were flying above them.

"Whew! Time to rack up the kill count!" One of the gunners shouted before he started firing his machine gun away at them.

The Minutemen and Los Tejanos scrambled into cover as the gunners let loose with their machine guns. A couple of them weren't as fortunate and were instantly torn to shreds by the hail of bullets. However the retaliation of the Minutemen and the Los Tejanos was equally as deadly. Two Minutemen and a Tejano on the roof fired an RPG at the left Bullhead, impacting into the tail. The Bullhead suddenly went out of control and crashed into its nearby companion, taking out both ships. The return fire on the ground struck down multiple MSFs, only getting worse as a Technical rolled out from its hiding spot and proceeded to unleash furious lead at the Mistralians on the ground.

Mourn only strolled over to behind a building and leaned on it shaking his head. "And here I was thinking I we can resolve things peacefully."

A couple MSF's managed to break down a door on the other side of the town and breached in. Inside was a woman with two of her children. One of them pointed his rifle at them making them whimper in fear. The other one shook his head and nudged him to catch his attention. "Stop being an ass, Starnes. We gotta get rid of that technical to relive the fire off the guys."

"Fine. But you ruined my fun."

"You do that to Grimm when you get the chance. You're like fucking Forbes."

"He's the one I help torture people with."

"Whatever you damn fuck. Get that launcher ready to blow that fucker up."

"I hear you." Starnes then looked at the family and grinned. "Try to say a word," He aimed his rifle at the mother. "And say goodbye to your mommy."

"Fucking hell. Starnes, leave them alone."

"Honey! Where's my camera!?" A male voice shouted from downstairs as the MSFs listened. One of them pointed at a picture which was on of Vytal's most daring cameraman in the history of Remnant. The MSFs quickly rushed out of the home and towards the area.

"Shit. I think we were in Randall Higgins' home." One of the Mistralians commented, the technical moving as it laid down fire on the go.

The other one nodded with his forehead sweating trails down his?face. "For once, I agree we should leave, Starnes."

"Agreed, and if that guy comes out to film us, knock him out, Mest?" Starnes asked hefting his launcher over his shoulder.

"Yep. Technical in sight."

Starnes nodded and went on one knee aiming his launcher at the technical. "Firing!" He shouted and fired a rocket at it.

The rocket detonated on impact, killing the gunner and driver while gravely wounding multiple Tejanos and Minutemen nearby. One Minuteman rushed over to a female Minuteman and attempted to carry her to safety.

A sniper from the beachhead of the MSF was aiming at the Minuteman dragging his wounded comrade away. He smirked squeezing on the trigger until someone moved it up. The sniper looked up to see Mourn. "Sir?" He mumbled.

"Haven't you remembered your training? You kill one, you take one out. You injure one, two more need to take care of that person. Three out. Leave them be," Mourn explained at him looking at the firefight going on between the three forces.

The same Minuteman who was helping the wounded female was actually the husband of that certain militia member. He noticed how his wife was critically injured and rushed out to save her. Unknown to the couple, their three-year-old son was watching from a nearby building, unable to do anything as three MSFs approached his parents from behind.

"Really? We're gonna gun down a couple Minutemen from behind? Gnarly," One of the MSF muttered with a grin pumping his shotgun. "I'm ready and freaky."

"Stow that, Gin," Another said who was the squad leader. He looked around for a bit. He then say the three year old boy and smirked. "Child hostage. Deacon, go get him. We'll hide and come out when you got him."

Unknown to Deacon, there was a Tejano sniper in one of the taller buildings, waiting for him to make a move. As soon as Deacon stepped out of cover, the sniper fired, sending a round into Deacon's skull. The couple turned and the husband pulled out a pistol, firing at the MSFs as he tried to get his wife to safety.

"Shit!" Lector cursed as a round went into his leg. He held the bullet wound getting into cover.

Gin was only there with his eyes wide and mouth agap. He was tearing up and held held his head tightly. "Deacon!" He screamed loudly.

"Calm down!"

"How can I if he was my brother?! All of you will die!" Gin shouted throwing a Red Dust Grenade at the two.

The grenade went off, throwing the two Minutemen to the ground dead. The young boy, upon seeing his parents' death, starting crying loudly as a Tejano quickly grabbed him and rushed him to one of the civilian shelters. In the air, more and more Bullheads were arriving. Some of them were Mistralian Soldiers while the others carried Atlesian troops and robotic soldiers into the battle.

Lector just slapped Gin hard on his face getting him back to his senses. "Gin! Calm down! I've known you and Deacon for a long time! And if he saw you like this, it would disappoint him! Now get your shit together! We got a town to take!"

All around, Minutemen and Los Tejanos were struggling to defend the town against Mistral and now Atlas. Multiple Tejanos were starting to fall back, mainly because of the known things the Mistralians would do to their brothers and sisters who get captured.

Mourn started walking down the center of the town with two MSF's walking beside him as they were tightening their grip on the town. He only shook his heading in disgust. "Many times I've tried to stop a fight before it starts. Harkov... You've lost your mind."

Rico shouted orders from the horse he rode, moving constantly to keep the Los Tejanos updated. However one particular MSF got lucky and shot him in the throat, tearing out his voice box. He slumped forward while his horse carried him deeper into the town.

Off the coast...

An incoming Bullhead was flying in as the skirmishes within Calm Waters were only becoming more intense. Inside was Forbes' team which was still reviewing the notes Daniel had handed over.

"So, this Greg fella is more of this, United States Marine? Sounds stupid. How can he be a Tejano prick if he's this? Besides, nothing can beat the MSF," Forbes commented bitterly.

Daniel shrugged as he now had a white cloth taped to his left cheek while checking his sniper rifle. "Beats me, Boss."

"C'mon! How much longer?! I wanna pop some skulls!" Harley whined as she was being jittery.

Taylor sighed patting his sister's back. "We'll be in Calm Waters soon. I bet there's still some targets to fire on."

Daniel only looked out the window and sighed thinking. 'Why was I even placed in this crazy group?'

Elsewhere...

Greg was making sure Hard Drive was still stabilized when he felt a wave of anger rush over him. No one seemed to notice but to the young Marine, he knew that someone had just disrespected the Corps.

Back in Calm Waters...

Captain Ferguson was devastated by the casualties her Minutemen were taking. These Mistralians were showing no mercy to the Tejanos and Calm Water's militia so much that she was starting to worry about what would happen to the people in the shelters if the entire unit was wiped out by Mistral and Atlas.

Mourn stood there with his men as they advanced into the town even deeper. He pulled his revolver out and aimed it into the air. He fired a couple shots off and all the MSF near him ceased their fire with gunfire still going off in the distance. "This was needless bloodshed, Captain. Please. Call of your men and tell them to lay down their arms. I want nothing more than that. And in return, we won't harm any of them not the people of the town."

Fergusson hesitated for a moment before nodding. Most of the Minutemen lowered their weapons wearily, seeing that they were defeated. Mourn was about to take Catherine's weapon but the Minutemen leader held it back.

"We will only surrender if you will allow the Los Tejanos to leave unharmed."

Mourn nodded at her. "On my word. They won't be harmed. If only they agree not to come back nor attack us while we're here. We'll only be here temporary. That's all I ask in return from them."

Fergusson was reluctant but eventually handed her pistol over to the MSF leader. "I hope you plan to help out around here, because the people will not take too kindly to your actions today."

Back with the First Years...

"How is Hard Drive? Will he make it?" Adrian Pierce asked, causing Velvet to sigh. The Combat Hacker had been asking her multiple times already and she was starting to get tired of it.

"For the last time, yes. He is currently alright. He needs rest and better medical attention. We're almost near the meeting point so relax."

Raiden was currently there with bloodied bandages and hands. He was there thanks to his first aid knowledge on the battlefield. He was currently looking at the wound on Hard Drive and sighed. "No matter how many times I tend to injuries, the smell of blood is different than in battle. Like it hurts," The Ghost Leader explained. "My stims have done their job of keeping his heart pumping. But the quicker he gets better medical attention, the better. I only have field equipment on me."

"Well the sooner we get that Aura-Draining bullet out of him, the less danger he will be." Greg replied, moving some foliage to reveal an impressive sight. In front of them was the beach that the massive passenger yacht was anchored at. All around the beach, plain clothed AOV agents and a few heavily armed VMC Marines guarded the area, greeting the First Years and Team GRVL as they emerged from the forest. However the Second Year Team suddenly sweatdropped when the noticed that the entire second year class was here as well. Team GRVL shared one thought altogether that deadpanned the situation.

"Ah crap..."

Alex saw this and he groaned in irritation and looked at his brother. "Are they boned? Are we boned. Or are all of us boned? Please tell me."

"None of you are screwed...yet." Coco Adel, leader of Team COFY, started off, approaching the group as a couple of AOV agents rushed over to take Hard Drive into the yacht for medical treatment. She sauntered over before grabbing Greg by the ear and dragged him away towards the ship. "Everyone better get on board. The Second Year Leaders and I are going to have a "chat" with our fellow leader as to why he never told us about this adventure."

All the First Years widened their eyes at this seeing Greg getting dragged along by Coco towards the yacht.

Raiden could only wince seeing this. He saw that Greg had a small tint of pain in his eyes from being dragged by his ear. He looked at Velvet who seemed distressed at what was going to happen. "Tell me, how many times has this happened to him? And will he still be alive after this chat that Coco talked about?"

"Actually this is the first time we've done something like this before. Normally we would've had the entire Second Year Class with us." Velvet replied, starting to usher the first years into the ship as well.

Raiden quirked an eyebrow at this but brushed it off for the time being to ask later. He stood beside her with his weapons slung and helped ushered them in. It was normal like this for him and his friends since they've helped with numerous evacuations back in their world.

As he was helping out, he noticed that his brother was at the edge of the water looking at the horizon with cloudy eyes. "Wonder what's wrong with him?" He mumbled. "Probably trying to calm down." He then nodded seeing this his brother's hand was gripping tightly at his necklace.

"Hey, get in! We're leaving!" Rick shouted at him as he was going up the ramp as well.

"Give.. Give me a second..." Alex replied at him.

"Hurry up! We can't be sitting here! We have to sail now!" Elizabeth Celeste shouted, clad in heavy armor that looked like the Onslaught armor from WoW without the helmet. Her color scheme for the armor was similar to the UK flag and she carried a mace that looked like a ceremonial one from Britain.

Alex glared at her with heat behind his eyes. He gritted his teeth looking at her. "Can't a guy try to have a moment without any fuck ups, spoiled rich girl?!" He shouted back angrily.

"Alex! In! Now," Raiden ordered him curtly eyeing his brother.

"Fine..."

Inside the yacht...

"Let me get this straight. You found the logbook of the Valiant Valkyrie after two guys killed a pawnshop owner for it and told Agent Recon who then sent your team only on a mission to find it." Citrino Conquista, the leader of Team CTRE, raised an eyebrow after they heard Greg's explanation of the story. He was a tall teen with tanned skin, short black hair and citrine eyes that spoke with a Spanish accent. His combat gear was that of an Spanish Conquistador with a red tunic, yellow pants and gray armor. His weapon was a Spanish Halberd with a spear point on the end and an axe blade on the front.

"Well that's part of it really-OW!" Greg started off until Coco reached over and pulled on his ear again. "Fine! I wanted to go with my team mainly just to have a good time so I used it as an excuse to get out of the academy for a few days with my team! Now can you let go of my ear?"

Coco let go and the young Marine rubbed it tenderly, still sore from being pulled on.

RADR were in their own room inside the yacht as they were sitting there silently. Minus for Rick since he was out in the infirmary to see how Hard Drive was doing.

Alex winced as his brother was disinfecting a large cut under his right eye. "Ouch! That bitch punched me hard in the face. And it was solid iron!" He complained.

Raiden rolled his eyes as he took out a bandaid throwing the cloth away. "Es ist deine Schuld für ihr provozieren. Wie oft habe ich gesagt, nie um Frauen zu ärgern?" (It's your fault for provoking her. How many times have I told you never to anger women?) The older sibling chided him placing it on.

"Mehr als ich zählen kann. Face it Mann, ich bin schrecklich mit Frauen," (More than I can count. Face it man, I'm horrible with women)

Raiden chuckled ruffling his little brother's dirty blond hair. "Ach, stoppen Zweifel so. Sie macht die Situation realer. Nur glauben Sie es tun können," (Ah, stop doubting like that. It'll make the situation more real. Just believe you can do it) He said grinning.

"Doch du nie ein Mädchen datiert, während Sie sagen, dass der Mensch," (Yet you never dated a girl while you say that, man) Alex retorted back.

Raiden blushed and started laughing nervously at this before punching him lightly on the shoulder. "Sie nicht ... Halt den Mund ... Gibt es nicht ein Mädchen Sie?" (Don't... Shut up... Isn't there a girl you like?)

Alex sputtered at this with his face going as red like a tomato. "N-Nein! Es gibt keinen Weg Ich kann ein Mädchen zu landen! Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass Aria mich mögen!" (N-No! There's no way I can land a girl! There's no way that Aria will like me!)

Alex covered his mouth in shock with his eyes widening. "Shit..."

Raiden then grinned nudging his brother teasingly. "Ah, so a girl has caught your eye, huh? I knew it."

Alex gulped seeing the grin on his brother's face. That grin only meant one thing. The teasing older sibling has come out. "N-No! I told you! I ain't good with women!"

"Ah, admit it. A girl has caught your fancy. It's alright. I understand. Beside, if dad was here, he would've been so proud of you," Raiden said with a mischievous look glinting in his eyes.

"He would kill me! I mean, mom would-"

"Be happy that you like a girl. Alex, you barely had any fun as a kid. Neither did I. All of us of Raider. But as your big brother, I have to do what I can to help you out."

"B-B-But I don't feel right... My chest hurts everytime I see her. Her... She just makes me feel... Happy..."

"What's going on over there?" Derrick asked as he took his headphones off his ears.

"Butt out!" Alex shouted at him, not aware that the door was slightly open with someone outside.

"ARGH! SON OF A BITCH THAT HURTS!" Hard Drive's shouting of pain echoed down the halls loudly after they removed the Aura-draining bullet from his torso.

Aria was standing outside of RADR's room as she was passing by to get to her team's room. But hearing the constantly rambling coming from the two brothers, she couldn't help but listen in. She couldn't pick up anything on them since it was German, but she managed to hear her name. "Are they... Talking about me?"

"FÙCK OFF, RAIDEN!" Alex shouted at his brother before a loud thud was heard.

More screaming could be heard from Hard Drive, mostly cries of pain and cursing. Team RADR could hear it and decided to check up on him. Aria quickly went back to her team's room just as Team RADR left theirs.

Rick was currently there in the infirmary as he helped keep Hard Drive down on orders of the nurse. "Hang in there, man. You'll be fine. I still owe you! I can't let ya die just yet! And I promise if you get outta this, I'll give you some of my drones!"

Hard Drive just rolled his eyes before groaning in pain as soon as the nurse on board placed some disinfectant on the wound. "I'M NOT DYING YET! IT JUST HURTS LIKE HELL!"

Rick just grinned and chuckled at him. "You're a strong one I'll give ya that. You can surely take a hit. C'mon, get better so I can do that favor I owe you."

Ms. Goodwitch was also in the room, watching as the AOV nurses checked over some of the injured students. Just then Greg entered the room with his team, Batista already being treated for his wounds by one of the multiple medical staff on board the yacht. A lot of First Years were here mainly to have injuries treated and such. However Greg had a few things to get off his back literally. He took off his shirt and allowed a doctor to begin pulling out the five Aura piercing bullets lodged into his back. The Beacon Professor was taken back by the sight of some simply walking around with five bullets in his back as the rest of RADR entered the infirmary, Alex instantly fainted seeing the bullets getting pulled out of Greg's back. Raiden managed to catch him and sighed hefting over his shoulder. "Figures," He muttered at this. He looked at Greg and chuckled. "How does it feel?"

Greg just shrugged, too tired to even feel the rounds being pulled out of his back. "Tired really. Ran into some MSF raised elite troopers, one of which is a Dragon Faunus."

Raiden tilted his head hearing that from him. He set Alex down on a chair for him to rest on and he leaned on a wall crossing his arms. "MSF raised? You mean like they were born and raised by the MSF themselves? And a Dragon Faunus? Was the person like Aria?"

"Something like that. Also this Daniel claimed to be a wind dragon. Personally I would have shot him instead of going hand to hand with him but I had to buy Batista time and space to recover from the explosions." Greg explained as the last bullet was removed. Velvet walked over and used her Mage Magic to heal the wounds on her boyfriend's back before he can place his shirt back on.

Something tickled in the back of Raiden's memory causing him to scratch the top of his head thinking. 'Daniel... Mom talked about a guy named Daniel a lot...' He shook his head to snap out of it and nodded. "But this Daniel guy, what did he look like? Anything seemed out of the ordinary for him? I always came across guys like that from my world, something interesting about them that set them apart."

"Well this guy could use the wind and was able to grow scales. Other than that, I'm sure he's vulnerable to normal assault rifle fire if I had used armor-piercing bullets." Greg replied, hoping that his old Laredo Triad Tattoo on his back wasn't ruined from the bullets. Fortunately the tattoo survived and he was able to go on his way back to his room with Velvet.

Raiden was just processing the information in his head trying to comprehend what Greg has told him. "Interesting... Heh, how Alex would've like to hear this now. This would've remained him off Fairy Tail."

"Actually for some reason, this war and the enemy's leader reminds me of a situation that happened in Dubai a couple of years ago when I was only a small boy in the orphanage back on Earth." Greg commented, smirking as Batista got up from his hospital bed and sneaked off with Randi back to their own room.

Raiden then let out a deep breath and nodded. Clapping his hands together, he rolled up his sleeves and walked over to one of the injured First Years to treat his wounds. "Better help out. Can't afford to waste my skills in the field of medicine." The Ghost Leader then looked at the French-Welshman Ghost and nodded. "Take Alex back to the room. Make sure he's awake by the time I come back." He then grinned. "Oh, et assurez-vous que vous dites salut à votre flocon de neige," (Oh, and make sure you say hi to your snowflake) He teased.

"For the last time, she ain't my damn girlfriend."

"Greg, what exactly happened in Dubai anyway?" Alex asked, causing Greg to look at him.

"We screwed the pooch." Greg replied, walking out with Velvet.

"Screwed the pooch? What the hell does that even mean? Screw the pooch..." Alex mumbled tilting his head to the ceiling. "Hmmm, weird. I want to know yet I don't want to."

Back with the Mistral-Atlas Fleet...

The fleet was traveling north towards the suspected location of a secret site of where the Valiant Valkyrie had gone to refuel. Harkov was looking at the briefings with General Ironwood on the screen, discussing their next moves of operations.

"I think it's safe to say that we can be able to launch further operations now that we have Calm Waters as an F.O.B. Shouldn't be too long before we find the refueling site and then the ultimate goal," Harkov told Ironwood. "Oh, and have you gotten the notes regarding about Greg Pineda?"

"Have note of him? I've met him a couple of times ago. In fact, he actually threw my best military academy student into a pool the first time I met him." Ironwood replied, pulling up a video of the incident that someone had posted on the Internet.

Harkov only placed a hand on his face sighing at this. "That was unfortunate. But to be honest, I never liked that kid. Daniel told me he picked on him when the two were in the academy together."

"Then again, Demitri needed to be knocked down a peg or two if he was realize the seriousness of the situation." Ironwood replied, drinking from his flask. "However he is useful as an undercover agent when needed."

Harkov nodded at this and sighed. "That's good to hear. You think you can be able to get him into the AOV and see if they know anything else? I need to make sure."

"Well Demitri says that they are going to Calm Waters and that the Second Year Class is joining the mission now."

"This is a surprising twist. I know what the Second Years are capable of. But in the end it matters not. They can't withstand against military might for long. After all, they only fight creatures of darkness," Harkov said smirking evilly.

"Actually they are veterans of the White Fang Takeover that happened last year. They are more than capable of taking us on." Ironwood disagreed, secretly questioning the Mistralian Leader's obsession with the Valiant Valkyrie and Greg Pineda. General Ironwood wanted to destroy the Valiant Valkyrie to prevent it from being used as a weapon of war as well as prevent the next Great War between kingdoms. However at the same time, he actually respected the quest Greg was leading Beacon Academy on. It was one of restoring pride to his own kingdom and to one of seeing that history is respected. If Ironwood knew anything about his Vytalian counterpart, Marine Recon, it was that the AOV agent would either see to the ship be turned into a museum or be used for the force defending Vytal.

"James, are you disagreeing with me? This is a great opportunity for us. We can be able to use it to strengthen our own kingdoms with no one ever thinking to defy us. So when we're under attack, we can fight back with deadly force."

"Still they are just teenagers. Is killing them really the answer?"

"As a last resort. I wouldn't kill them like nameless animals... Except for Greg... Those Tejano bastards ruined my life..." Harkov muttered the last words.

"What exactly did the Los Tejanos do to earn your wrath?" Ironwood asked, slightly curious about the subject now that Harkov brought it up.

Harkov looked at his friend who just backed away slightly. His eyes were full of rage and teeth were bearing at him. "And why would I tell you that? You don't know what it's like for you to understand my pain. Nothing."

"Look. If we want to work together, then I need to know why you have this hatred towards a group of vigilantes." Ironwood explained, trying not to anger the man further.

Harkov was silent for a moment before he let out a long sigh. "I need to talk to you in private. This is only information I'll tell to those who need to know. I'll be in my office in a few minutes."

"Very well. I will wait." Ironwood replied, leaning back into his chair. However before he could even relax, a message popped up with live video feed from one of his Atlesian Knights in Calm Waters. The video showed a large group of Tejanos being lead out of the town quite a distance due to the agreement they made with the Militia and the mayor. They were going to be released and be allowed to return to their homes. However, Willow's had ordered something that override Mourn's promise. The Tejanos were lined up next to a massive hole and out of nowhere, the MSFs let loose, massacring the Tejano prisoners. Some of them were barely out of their teens and they were being slaughtered like pigs in a butcher factory. Ironwood was horrified by this event and quickly hid his composure when the feed ended and Harkov appeared back on screen. "Well you can tell me now."

Harkov started rubbing his face trying to keep his composure together. He leaned back against his chair and sighed. "James... I want you to understand why I despise them so." He felt tears brimming on the edge of his eyes but her kept them back. "Only my son knows this, but here. My family was poor when I was a kid. We were poor but nonetheless happy. There was me, Jenny and Paul. My mom died when we were young. We struggled to stay afloat. My father was a former MSF soldier. And he thought the only thing to help us was turn to crime. But he never told me and my siblings what he did. Only in the end I learned he was committing robberies, murders... Then one night... I was waiting for my dad to come home. I then saw him... But he was hurt... He almost got to the house before I heard him say Tejanos... Then a shot went off... It... It killed him... The moon was out and I saw them in the light... They killed a man who was trying to support his family!"

"Still you shouldn't punish the next generation for something their fathers or mothers committed." Ironwood replied, showing Harkov the video footage of the Tejano Massacre outside of Calm Waters. "Most of those Tejanos were barely even twenty. Some of them are as old as your son."

"Harkov, what happens if your son was there instead in that situation?" Ironwood told him trying to make his friend see reason. "They're still young and learning, like we have in our time in the academies."

Harkov slammed his fist on his desk with his teeth showing. "Don't compare my son to them. They're nothing like them." He then looked up with a crazed look making Ironwood nervous. "It doesn't matter! Whether they're old or just a child, all Tejanos will pay! They'll pay!" He declared before starting to laugh like a maniac.

Ironwood glared before turning on the communication set to his fleet. "All units. Let's take our units and head home. This is no longer our war."

"I've realized that this is a war not worth losing anyone. Clearly I've seen that we've thrown our lot in with a man who wants revenge. Any unit that stays behind will be court martialed," Ironwood added in for his men. He then looked at Harkov and sighed. "Harkov, what happened to you, my friend?"

On board the yacht...

"Hey, Greg. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Coco asked as she entered one of the dining areas where Team GRVL was currently gathered at. Greg was listening to a joke when Coco asked him. He nodded which made the fashionista smirk."Good. The thing is that I'm starting to distrust that second year transfer student from Mistral. She seems...suspicious to most of us."

"You think she could be an MSF agent?" Greg asked to which Coco nodded. Greg thought about this before turning back to her. "Now that I think about, she was recently transferred here about a few weeks ago. Though that seems normal. Just keep an eye on her I guess."

"Katie Mowen is her name. Isn't she bunk in with Demitri Petrov?" Greg asked, earning a nod from Coco.

"Pretty much. I hope we can figure this out soon." Coco replied before walking back to her team's table to chat. Team GRVL decided to go to bed so they got up and left, walking by the infirmary along the way.

In the infirmary...

Raiden bit down on a needle and removed the cap of it before slowly pushing it in on one of the many First Years that he has been treating along with the nurses and doctors of the infirmary. He then retched a little and panted making the needle move around in the First Year. "Shit! What's wrong with you?! Are you trying to kill me?!" He shouted at him.

Raiden shook his head holding his mouth. He felt the bile in his mouth coming from his throat trying to get out. "No... I'm sorry... Just... Ugh... Not right..."

While Alex had his chill up the spine when he felt something wrong, the older sibling had bile go up his throat making him feel sick. He shook his head and sighed. "Something ain't right."

"Hey, Rick. You might want to take your friends before they accidently hurt anyone else. Besides our Auras will fix us up." Hard Drive told Rick, picking up his scroll off the bedside table and began to read it.

The Korean nodded at him and stood up from his chair. "Got it. And let me know about that favor. I never turn my back on those who I owe."

"Yeah... I think that's best..." Raiden grumbled out coughing the bile out of his throat. "That's nasty... Fuck..."

"Well at least you didn't throw up when Greg had those bullets removed from his back." Kyle of Team HAKR commented, suddenly causing Raiden to rush over and vomit into a trashcan at the mention of that scene. "On second thought, you won the twenty Lien, Martin."

"Shut up, Kyle. And call me Hard Drive for crying out loud. Martin is an old man's name."

Raiden shook his head at this and coughed hard into the trash can. "Nah, I ain't... Ain't barfin' up because of Greg and those damn bullets... My gut... Something is off... I can feel it... I-" He was cut off when he vomited once again.

"Still lost anyway." Kyle grumbled, handing over the wad of Lien to Hard Drive. A nurse helped get Raiden over to the restroom before he could throw up again, allowing him to use the toilet instead of the trash can.

Ignoring the dying noises of his leader, Rick just nodded with his arms crossed. "I know this may seem stupid, but that's a way of Raiden's sixth sense sensing danger. And since he's hurling his guts out right now, it's pretty bad. It's useful for Alex to since he gets chills up his spine and he's a sniper. And Raiden has no motion sickness of any kind."

Raiden soon came out of the washroom wiping his mouth with his prosthetic arm. "I haven't vomited that much before... Weird..." He then wobbled a bit and groaned. "I feel dizzy..."

"You seasick man?" Derrick asked him.

"I... I've never gotten seasick before! I love sailing!" Raiden shouted before groaning more.

"We could ask Randi for a cure for you. I just saw her and Batista go to their quarters a few moments ago along with Greg and Velvet." Alex suggested, remembering how Randi helped him with his burning throat.

"You're... You're probably right with that, Alex." He then groaned in annoyance remembering another aspect. "But we don't have any Liem to pay her with. How... How're we gonna do that?"

"We could ask. Maybe it doesn't require expensive ingredients as before." Alex mentioned, trying to be more positive.

Raiden nodded at his little brother. "Alright. C'mon, little brother. Walk with me. Make sure I don't pass out from all of this."

Alex nodded and walked over to him. "Got it. I'll make sure you'll be fine, bro."

Back in Velvet and Greg's room...

Greg shook his head as he heard Batista and Randi moaning from next door. The two were having a "moment" together and they even were engaging in some of their fantasies. "I'll never understand the things they do."

"Well, maybe we should try it out for once and see what it's like." Velvet suggested only for Greg to shake his head.

"No way. Too soon."

Alex had a hold on one of Raiden's arms over his neck dragging him along towards Randi's room for help. "You'll be fine, man. It's weird you're getting nauseous from this. You never had before."

"Yeah... Urk... Strange..." Raiden mumbled out trying to keep his stomach together. "Remember... When we fished together with dad?"

"Yeah. We both fell into the rover since the salmon were spawning upstream." Alex's ears then twitched slightly hearing noises. "What the? What is-? Oh... Shit, gross..." He muttered blushing.

"Wait. What is it? I..." Raiden started to hear the sounds of moaning and blushed furiously as well too.

"S-Should we still ask? I mean... It's clear she's... Busy..." Alex mumbled out, all red faced because of the noises."

"Yeah...let's try another time..."

Alex nodded along with his brother as they started walking away from the currently occupied Witch. But he then blushed more when thoughts like that went on between him and his crush.

Elsewhere on the ship...

Pyrrha was alone looking out over the bow of the deck as she rubbed her arm. She was feeling a lot of emotions, mainly sadness that her own countrymen would attack and try to kill academy students for reasons unknown. However she was glad that no one was killed by the attackers and knew that Hard Drive would pull through alright. Still she felt guilty about her country's actions. One of the doors that lead into the interior of the ship opened and Jaune stepped outside, closing the door silently behind him. He noticed that Pyrrha hadn't returned to their team's cabin recently so he had set out to look for her. Now he had found her and felt sad for her, so he decided to speak up and comfort her.

"Hey, Pyrrha. I was wondering where you were..." Jaune started off, unsure how to approach the Mistralian Champion. Fortunately she gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I appreciate the concern, Jaune. I just...I guess I just wanted time to think." Pyrrha replied, noticing that the blond knight was hiding something behind his back. It wasn't a weapon, but Pyrrha couldn't tell what it was. Jaune returned the smile and cleared his throat.

"I understand, Pyrrha, but...I need to apologize for what happened a couple of nights ago on the roof. And also for...Well I guess I should have admitted this earlier." Jaune began, pulling a small black box from behind his back and handed it to Pyrrha. The Champion accepted it and opened it, gasping at its contents. Inside was a small yet beautiful ring that had a ruby in the center along with a personalized symbol of her shield on it. She smiled at Jaune before pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks for this, Jaune. I...I really happy right now. Truth be told, I was about to ask how you felt about me, but you already gave me the answer."

"You're welcome, Pyrrha. Also I accept your offer of training with me. I really need the help and I wouldn't mind it from my partner and the girl I love.

RADR's cabin...

Derrick and Rick were currently having a nap in their cabin as they needed to catch some shuteye. But there was one thing they didn't take account for.

One of their bags started wobbling a bit as small soft grunts were heard. Soon, a little girl bursted open from the bag and she sighed. "Alice shouldn't do that again," She muttered.

The door then opened with the two William brothers coming in. "So, you have to tell her- Oh God!" Raiden shouted as both brothers screamed seeing the little assassin.

Across the hall, Team RWBY heard this yelling and rushed out of their cabin with weapons in hand. Yang literally kicked the door down and the all-huntresses in training team entered the room. They witnessed the most strangest sight of all time. Alex was currently in Raiden's arms almost Scooby Doo style while Rick and Derrick had fallen off their beds in shock as they all stared at Alice who was currently stretching her arms and legs to get any soreness out.

"Why are Ghosts scared? Is it because they saw something scary? Alice is confused," Alice continued as she popped a couple bones in her back.

"What's wrong?!" Alex shouted as he hopped out of Raiden's arms as pointed a finger at her. "You're what's wrong! You're here! How did you even get here?!"

"Alice managed to hide herself away in one of the storage units on the airship and was removed from it right before the explosion. Then Alice was carried all the way to here." The little girl replied in third person, finally hopping down off of the bed.

Alex flailed his arms up into the air as he started screaming in German for a moment before looking at Alice again. "That's not the damn point! Why are you here?! Why did you follow us?! Are you still trying to kill us?!"

"No. Alice overheard that Greg talking about some lost treasure with his team and decided to tag along. However Alice instead got the bags mixed up." She replied, unsure what to call Greg yet. She often heard that Velvet call him Senpai jokingly a couple of times just to embarrass him. Of course the Marine would embarrass his girlfriend back by calling her Velvy.

Alex was about to start ranting again at her before Raiden placed a firm hand on his shoulder keeping him in place. "Alex, this maybe a weird situation right now. But this is our responsibility at the moment. We gotta remember Rorke's promise to let her have a new life."

Just then, the door opened and Batista stuck his head inside. He wore a ruffled up shirt and gym shorts as he looked inside. "Oi! What's all of the noise goin' on in here? Aye thought that-Holy shiet! How did she get here!?"

Alice just looked at Leland as she tilted her head. "Alice says hi, Leland-San. Alice overheard Greg talk about plans he made with his team. In response, Alice came over by hiding in the bags. But Alice got in the wrong bag."

Leland rolled his eyes as he sighed in disbelief. "Fine. Yew'll get ta sleep with Velvet and Greg. Just make sure ta explain why yew are here ta Greg before he freaks out. Then again, not much does freak him out anymore."

Alice only nodded obediently and walked over. "Alice understands that this isn't the best thing to do. But she doesn't want to be all alone back at Beacon Academy."

The two left the room, leaving Team RADR alone.

This just left RWBY and RADR to themselves in the cabin as they all calmed down to an extent. "Well, that was something. Wasn't as bad getting struck by lightning though," Raiden said crossing his arms in a casual tone.

Just then, Yang's scroll rang, causing her to pull it out and turn it on. It was a message sent from Dove Bronzewing of Team CRDL with a video attachment with it. She played the video which showed Jaune admitting his feelings to Pyrrha and giving her a ring to which she hugged the blond knight. Then they started to kiss causing Yang to grin and showed it to the others in the room. "Guess who just got shipped together."

The Ghosts started clapping as they punched each other lightly on the arms at the news. "Finally! At least one of us has been able to confess his love to a girl he likes." Raiden then placed his arms around the necks of Alex and Rick grinning. "Unlike two other guys I know."

"Ye mean three since ye conveniently forgot aboot yerself, Raiden!" Batista shouted from down the hall. "Yer hands do not count!"

Raiden blushed hearing that and flipped the bird at the non present Pyromaniac. "Screw you! That ain't your business!"

"So who do you think about then, Raiden?" Yang questioned mischievously, earning a blush from the leader.

"N-Nothing. Whatever you're thinking about, I don't. I swear I don't," Raiden proclaimed as he tried to keep himself together trying not to break under her.

"Yang! Stop harassing Raiden already!" Ruby yelled, tired of seeing her older sister being lewd again. The blonde brawler grinned before turning to Ruby.

"Oh really? And I suppose your relationship with Miguel Pineda isn't something important either." Yang replied, earning a large and massive blush from her sister.

Raiden was just fuming with embarrassment as he tried to ease his mind. 'I don't even do that sorta stuff. It's just... No... Don't think about it... Fuck, how did I get a crush on her?!'

Suddenly there was a lot of commotion coming from Team HAKR's room which caused everyone to rush outside to see what was coming on. The door slammed open as Rickers, the free-runner of Team HAKR, rushed out of the room. The teenager was white skinned with messy brown hair and bright green eyes which now showed panic as he ran into the hallway. He had on his olive drab combat gear on, his weapon across his back, and his helmet in his gloved hands. Of course, he didn't get too far when Xavier and Aiden Pierce tackled him to the ground. "I swear to Oum, I can't tell you! It's personal to me!"

"Bastard! You've been hiding things from us since we became a team! You're probably a Mistral Spy for all we know!" Xavier accused, Aiden starting hold him back as a couple of First Years from a different team held Rickers as well.

Raiden quickly ran over to the scene along with Derrick and started prying off the two off Rickers. "Hey! Hey! Explain what's going on here!"

"This guy has been hiding secrets from us for a couple of weeks now. I'm getting sick of it. He is going to tell us everything or else." Xavier started off as Rickers looked around nervously at the crowd. The Second Years quickly rushed to the scene along with a now recovered Hard Drive.

"Xavier! Rickers is not an MSF spy for crying out loud! He probably has a good reason not to tell us about his real name." Hard Drive spoke, only angering the Vacuo kick-boxer further.

"Then why does he have an unknown number he contacts everyday on his scroll!? It's obvious that he's a spy!" Xavier continued, this time setting off Rickers.

"I can't help it if that's the only way that I contact my own father!" Rickers replied, only making the situation worse.

"Oh really. Well your father must be so important to have an unknown encrypted phone number to be able to talk to! He's clearly a spy! Lets beat some information out of him!" Xavier continued, pushing Rickers too far.

"Well maybe I can't help it if my father is next in line for the Vale Kingdom's throne!" Rickers yelled, suddenly realizing what he said and covered his mouth. This caused everyone to stop and look at him with looks of amazement. "Um...That...came out wrong..."

"Wait. You're Daniel Richardson! He's the son of Alistair Richardson, the Councilman and the heir to the throne!" Weiss shouted, shocked by this sudden revelation. This caused people to give the once-called Rickers space out of respect. However Daniel's reaction was completely unexpected. Instead of acting like future nobility, he instead walked over and lightly banged his head against the wall in defeat.

"Oum-dammit..."

The Ghosts were just in shock of hearing this from Daniel. Royalty was existent in this world? The only type they knew was the presidential type of royalty.

Derrick shook his head as he looked at the future prince. "Whoa, whoa. Attendez une minute, attendez une minute, attendez une minute." (Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute) He began walking forward to look at him. "You're a future prince? Then why are you even here in the first place when you can get the best training without coming here?!"

Daniel sighed before looking at the First Years. "Because my dad and I...We don't see eye to eye. I really wanted to be a Skyline Runner and a Hunter all my life and not have to worry about being constantly targeted by assassins, the White Fang, even foreign dignitaries. He wants me to be ready to become a prince or something of the sorts in case it does happen. Mainly he wants me to stay protected from the world ever since Mom died long ago."

"Well. I can understand the need to hide this information from the public. However I wonder if that was the reason the MSF was so interested you guys so much." Greg replied, wearing a MARPAT Flame Resistant Organizational Gear (FROG) uniform with a Utility cover on his head. "By the way, um...Can I get an autograph for a friend of mine please?" Suddenly everyone just sweatdropped at the Lance Corporal who looked at them in confusion. "What? My friend, Rico, in Calm Waters is a big fan of Daniel Rickers, the Skyline Runner."

The Ghosts perked up hearing the future prince as he said the words "Skyline Runner". Raiden walked forward in boldness as he looked at Daniel. "So, heard you're a freerunner. That's cool. But never in my life I've heard of the Skyline Runners."

"Well. Skyline Runners are basically parkour experts who race each other on the rooftops of cities in an official sport hosted by Sky9 Games, Armour X-Games, and the famous NotDoppler website. The sport was created five or so years ago. It can be dangerous with the heights depending which area and city you race across but we have protective gear like parachutes to compensate. So far no one has died from the sport and our sponsors plan to keep it that way." Daniel replied, signing a copy of a photo of him racing across the rooftops during one event before handing it to Greg. "Besides its a way to get respect and publicity when you actually work for it. Something I wanted to earn in the first place than rather be born into it."

Raiden chuckled as he lightly punched his arm in respect. "I feel you. I may have not been born of royalty, but I've been in similar situations like you. Me and my brother were born to a military father and we were to be following out military roots. We did but at the sametime did our own things. Being the youngest in the army, me and brother didn't get much action. Instead, we did other things. Among them was freerunning accords rooftops to deliver packages to military officers or soldiers with things from loved ones. You know, the works."

"That's understandable I guess." Daniel admitted before starting to stretch his arms into the air as he yawned. "Well. I'm heading to bed. By the way, from now on out, you will refer to me as either Danny, Danny Rickers, or Rickers. No one else should know my real name. Besides, Danny sounds more friendly than Daniel or Dan. Anyway, goodnight." With that, Danny Rickers walked back to his team's cabin, ready to go to sleep.

Raiden sighed as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Well, this was something. But then again, you don't see a guy that is from a high status family wanting to live a normal life."

Back in Vale...

Head Field Agent and AOV Special Operations Commander Agent Marine Recon was clearly not happy as he stood at attention in front of the notorious councilmen and council-women of the Vale Kingdom that were on the various holo-screens. He had been called in after the Council got wind of his declaration of war against Mistral. Of course, Recon never trusted anyone on the board except for a certain individual. He was currently glaring at the Head Chairman Kellan Richardson, the AOV's current Head Director. The same man who ordered him to track down and kill his old CO and past AOV Director, Colonel Kurtz.

"Agent Recon! This is nonsense! Declaring war on a neutral kingdom! What are you thinking!?" Councilwoman Diana Stone angrily shouted at the Dog Faunus, earning an eye rolling from the AOV agent.

"Tell that the dead men and women who died trying to defend Calm Waters from hostile takeover. Not to mention the 257 Tejanos massacred outside of the town by Mistralian Spec Ops." Recon retorted, earning a nod from his close friend and councilman Alistair Richardson.

Alistair folded his hands together as he leaned forward looking at his fellow colleagues and brother. "Everyone, Agent Recon has the proof to back his decision to declare war against Mistral. They have invaded territory with force and have massacred innocents by the hundreds just to show a lesson. This must be answered now."

"Damn right, Councilman Richardson!" Recon agreed, his language disgusting the other members of the council much to his amusement. However the Head Chairman spoke up instead and made Recon frown.

"Recon. Richardson. As much as you would want them gone, they are going to stay until this Valiant Valkyrie business is solved. Besides, the King of Vale and the King of Mistral along with the ninety percent of the Council has agreed to invite them here. Now if the people had resisted instead of welcoming them then that's their own fault. Besides, most of the Council agrees that the Tejanos have been a thorn in the side for certain actions."

"So the deaths of teenagers doesn't bother you?" Recon questioned, his right eye twitching in annoyance at his boss. He was tempted to pull out his Custom 10MM Pistol and shoot the Head Chairman, but remembered that he was on a holoscreen and not here in person. However at least he knew Alistair was the ten percent that disagreed with the council.

"Dear brother, do you not hear the people's cry for mercy? They are literally begging for help. They need assistance. I do not care if these men are neutral nor an ally. They have harmed innocents. Does this not change your mind?" Alistair persisted not giving up on the situation at hand.

"Alistair, shouldn't you be more worried about getting ready to take over the throne once the King steps down?" The Head Chairman spoke, earning smirks from the others. However Alistair just grinned in return.

"Apparently you are blind. It's a leader's duty to care about his people. Something the Council here seems to have forgotten." Alistair replied, causing all of the councilmembers' faces to fall while Recon snickered at this reaction. "I cannot let this act go on while we turn a blind eye to it. You have seen how Admiral Harkov Peltov is these days. He is delusions with power, wanting. Craving. Willing to do whatever it takes. And this has caused deaths of innocents. Destructions of homes. Severing of bonds and community between people. I know all of you are in agreement that they are not to be harmed. But what if this happened to us? Think about it."

"I said that's enough. Recon, I believe you have some news regarding a new weapons development program involving...robotic exo-skeletons for soldiers?" The Head Chairman stated this one confusedly, unsure what to make of it.

"Yes, sir. A new arrival has delivered us blueprints and even a few sets of prototypes to help start up the production of these wonders. I believe while the VMC is fine with its current gear, I think they might like an upgrade that would put the Atleseans to shame with these new pieces of hardware." Recon replied before muttering something. "As well as wiping that ugly smug off your face."

"Well, I'd like to meet this new arrival. I would appreciate it well if I got to see a live action rest of it. The council as well would like to see a demonstration of such a contraption."

"Negative, sir. The man who is part of the development team is busy on a honeymoon with his wife right now. His name and rank is Captain Deuce Anderson, husband of Angelica Pineda." Recon replied, causing a mummer of disappointment and anger from the Council.

"So, do you have anyone else that show a demonstration? Anyone who is particularly available? Anyone in mind?"

"Nope. The rate things are going though, they'll be ready for combat us in a month. Now onto my other reports." Recon changed the subject, picking up a clipboard from his nearby desk. "Okay. Atlas is no longer participating in the war which is good for Vale and bad for Mistral. Unknown fast-moving airships have been reported to have destroyed an Mistralian Destroyer over Forever Falls. Unknown Fleet rumored to be out at sea. Confirmation has yet to be determined. Oh. And also Mistralian Special Forces attacked a group of Beacon Academy students in Forever Falls. Fortunately no one was killed and the only seriously injured student survived as well. Considering these details, it is declaration of war since those Beacon Students belong to the Kingdom of Vale. But the Mistralians have opened fire on them as reports go, stating that the students fought back in self-defense. You can't let this go without addressing the situation."

"Recon. That's enough. If I hear one more thing about declaring war on Mistral then I will have you removed from your position for acts of Treason." The Head Chairman threatened, causing Recon to look at him in shock.

"Treason!? Sir, the safety of the people is part of my respons-" "Your responsibility is just to lead the VMC and the second in command of the AOV! You will stand down and allow Mistral to do whatever it needs to recover the Valiant Valkyrie! If we can't keep our kingdom open for other kingdoms to visit, then it will make them suspicious! Do you understand, mutt!?" The Head Chairman cut him off, earning a dangerous growl from the Head Field Agent. Recon could only glare at his CO before nodding.

"Yes...sir." Recon gritted from his teeth, ending the transmission on his end. However Councilman Alistair received an encrypted message from the AOV agent. He opened it and read it before deleting it, silently wishing the Dog Faunus good luck.

"It is rare to see the ones doing what they can do for the people without fear these days. Then again, my brother is short sighted. He knows not his own perils at hand," Alistair whispered to himself before sighing. "That would've meant the death of my son if the Mistralians continue to do what they please."

"Now that the mutt is out of the way, lets talk about what we should do to prevent any international incidents involving the Mistral's visiting forces and our own." Head Chairman Kellan started off, allowing Diana Stone to speak.

"Well have to recall all outside Vale Marine Corps units back to the city since the Dune Desert is practically a home to them. That way, Mistral will have an easier time moving its troops into the area without any misunderstandings. Also we can "leak" information to Admiral Harkov about the hidden location of the Tejano Headquarters. He'll have a field day with that."

Kellan nodded as he crossed his arms and sighed. "Let him. He needs to let loose against those bastards. Once he starts, he'll never stop until they're all dead."

Alistair shook his head in disgust as he began to speak. "So we're betraying the only people who is actually defending the people who live in the towns outside the walls? That's the most horrible thing I have ever heard from you councilmembers. I'm sick and tired of what you people are doing to Los Tejanos, people who are doing acts of justice without requesting anything in return. Kellan, I want to talk to you alone."

Kellen sighed as he looked at his brother. "If you insist. I will see you shortly. I hope this isn't going to be a waste of time when I could be using that to further our plans."

The Head Chairman set up a private link between him and his brother, watching as Alistair grabbed a nearby shot glass and poured whiskey into it. "Look. We both know this is going a bit too far, Kellan. The people are starting to get uneasy now that the news about Calm Waters and the Massacre of the Tejanos stationed there. They questioning the council and the Kingdom. Heck, you even forced me into the line of succession for the crown right after Cheryl died in that car accident. Daniel still doesn't really see eye to eye with me about things because of this politician crap." Alistair explained looking at a picture of his son during a Skyline Race. The boy was fair skinned with brown hair and bright green eyes which showed excitement as well as hidden pain that Alistair know was from his mother's death. Ever since that horrific day, the two have been estranged by politics and constant disagreements.

"How can I be next in line for the throne if I can't even groom my soon to be an heir after me? This isn't right. Kellen, we need to take action. Vale's history and beliefs are built on never turning a blind eye to those in need. And we're doing the exact opposite."

"That's because the consequences of such a weapon in Recon's hands is dangerous. Who knows that mutt would do with the Valiant Valkyrie? He might go mad with power like Kurtz." Kellan explained while Alistair down his shot of whiskey. "Not to mention that I am the King's right hand man along with the Council. What I'm doing is what the King wants. What is best for his people. No one else's. Just our own people. There's no need to exhaust resources outside our borders."

"But the people outside the borders live in Vytal so they are part of our country. You can't be condemning them to death at the Mistralian's hands." Alistair argued, slamming his glass down. "Those people look up to the Tejanos as their defenders. You allow them to get wiped out and the people will not be pleased."

Kellan shook his head as he crossed his arms leaning back in his seat. "Alistair, you need to understand as a future leader that you can't save every life that is within your grasp. Sometimes, casualties are needed to progress."

"But these casualties are being allowed because we're not sending troops out to help them. We should send in the Vale Army or better yet, Recon's VMC Marines. We make friends by supporting our allies, but we make friends among the people by helping them as well." Alistair replied, secretly hoping that Recon would do something. Knowing the German Shepherd Faunus, Alistair could assume that Recon would do something to alert not only the public but even go against the Council.

"Alistair. That's enough. I don't want to hear anything more about this situation. Is that understood? Anymore of this and you won't be part of the council once the matter is settled."

Alistair glared at his brother before ending the private chat.

Kellan sighed himself as he shook his head. "I'm just doing what I think is right, Alistair. And I can't let it be swayed. Not even you, brother."

**How was it? Read and Review. Leave anything. OC requests, comments, concerns. Bring it on. Also we don't own RWBY, CoD, Battlefield, or anything except our OCs. Also there are OCs who belong to other people. I will make a list of who's OCs are who's in the future. Marinerecon out.**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Going Rogue, Ocean Chase Mayhem, Calm Waters and the Marines have Landed

Agent Recon never had felt so hopeless or paranoid since he went on that fateful mission to kill his former mentor and CO, Kurtz. Right now, his VMC Marines couldn't do anything except follow orders that the council had forced down upon them and abandon their Dune Desert Base and outposts, leaving the people in various towns to the mercy of the Mistralian invaders. As much as he wanted to tell the Council to stick it where the sun don't shine, he didn't want to let someone else to replace him and possible tarnish and ruin the image of the VMC. In fact, if it wasn't for a last minute encrypted message from Councilmember Alistair Richardson, he might have not ordered a new investigation.

"No...Those Councilmen bastards!" Recon yelled loudly, frustrated by the news that the Council was planning to give away the coordinates of the Tejanos HQ out in the Dune Desert. He quickly dialed for Angelica Pineda, head Matron and the La Tejana of Los Tejanos, and warned her about the conspiracy. Once Angelica hung up, Recon immediately buzzed for his secretary and Assistant Head Field Agent Lucy Howell.

"You rang?" The woman asked, sticking her head into the doorway. Recon jumped to his feet and grabbed his trench coat and ball cap along with Lucy as he rushed out of the room.

"Damn right I did. Call the entire investigation and Spec Ops unit. The Vale Kingdom is being destroyed by forces within the system." He replied, letting go of Lucy as he had his coat on and his ball cap over his head with his Dog ears sticking out on top. "And I aim to bring it down."

Meanwhile on the yacht...

"Again!" Raiden shouted at his little brother. The two were on the upper decks as the sun was beginning it's morning rise into the clear blue sky.

Alex only panted as he pulled on his black sweatpants and his white wife-beater shirt. "Fine. Maybe I'll die from exhaustion."

For two hours straight, the two William's brothers have been sparring against each other in their hand to hand combat. And by the looks of it, Alex needed more work.

Of course, they weren't the only pair sparring. Jaune and Pyrrha were sparring with each other, Pyrrha giving out a few pointers on swordsmanship while Jaune taught her a trick or two with using a shield. Mainly the aura around the two was one of enjoyment and happiness since they officially became a couple last night.

"Okay so whenever your opponent tries to lash out to the left, I sometimes have my shield still in its sheath form. The reason is you can catch people off guard by pulling out the sheath and transform it into its shield form to catch them off guard in mid attack." Jaune explained, demonstrating it to Pyrrha as he quickly grabbed his sheath and transformed it into it shield fast.

"Interesting, Jaune. However my shield doesn't transform like yours." She replied, causing the blond knight to smile sheepishly.

"Oh. Forgot about that..."

Alex shouted again as he ran at his brother and started throwing punches at him along with a couple kicks. Raiden either dodged them or blocked them with ease before grabbing one punch and tripped his brother by swiping a leg at his brother's legs. Alex fell on the floor with a loud thud and he groaned in pain. "You think too much. Thinking too much will make your opponent guess your next move with ease," Raiden told him before lifting him back up.

Alex only rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Can't help it. I just want to finish a fight as quickly as possible."

Suddenly there was yelling and chanting as Thomas Vert flew past them, landing on the deck. The two Ghosts looked to see Greg cracking his knuckles as another opponent walked into the center of the deck. Apparently the Second Years had a lifelong goal of trying to defeat Greg at a duel multiple times ever since he managed to unlock his Aura. His Aura somehow managed to enhance his strength, stamina, reaction speed, and his sense of detecting incoming danger. Ever since then, he has been the top fighter in the Second Year Class.

"Alright! Who wants a piece of a mean, lean fighting machine of a Marine?" Greg taunted, smirking as he ready for another fight.

Feeling bold, Raiden walked over and raised his hand with a small grin. "I'm in. I know my chances of winning are so low that I can't even land a hit on you, I'm just in for the fun. Besides, been wanting to fight one on one with ya for a long time." He cracked his own knuckles as he nodded. "And I'm ready anytime."

"Um okay. But you do realize that this fight may or may not involve some Aura use so just a heads up." Greg replied, the Marine geared up in his USMC FROG uniform and with a utility cover on his head.

Raiden shrugged as he grinned more. "Gotta love those mysteries of not knowing what your opponent will do. Much better. And to make things better, no Exo suit from me."

"Well I'll limit my Aura to minimum. However I have so much of it that some of it is constantly active." Greg explained, remembering some of the physical changes that certain Aura unlocks can cause. The most notable was his eye color changing from gray blue to bright blue eyes.

Raiden rolled his right arm around letting it stretch out. "Well, best get started. I bet this won't be the time I got beaten up by those Feds wearing Exo's. Broken bones. Heh, I really am accident prone."

Greg assumed a Marine Martial Arts Stance as he and Raiden circled around a small ring, constantly keeping track of each other. It was a while before Greg struck first. He landed a strike to Raiden's left shoulder before uppercutting him into the air. "Heads up!"

Raiden grunted as he quickly recovered himself. As he landed on the ground, he crouched down and spun around with his leg out kicking at Greg's legs causing him to trip. "Look down!"

It looked like Greg would have fallen down on his face but he turned at the last minute and rolled back onto his feet in a combat roll. He got back up and lashed out with a flying kick to Raiden's chest. The Ghost stumbled back and looked up to see a fist striking his face and hurting his jaw.

Ignoring the throbbing pain in his jaw, Raiden faced Greg as he ran forward towards him. "Not bad!" He shouted at him. Greg threw a punch at him only for it to be caught before getting elbowed in the face hard.

Greg quickly grabbed Raiden's hand before he can hit him and managed to get his other hand free. He then used his free hand to punch Raiden across the face before getting around Raiden, pinning the Ghost's arm behind his back. He then tripped him up and made Raiden fall to the floor, defeated within a few moments. "And that's how you take down a knife user if the said person was actually armed."

The Marine got up and helped Raiden back onto his feet. "Don't worry. I'll teach you that trick later. Saved my life multiple times when in a knife situation with PLA soldiers."

Raiden could only nod as he held his jaw. "Meh. At least it's not fractured." He then nodded at Greg and they both grinned. "I'll gladly learn a trick or two from you," He said as he stuck his hand out for them to shake hands.

Greg returned the handshake before looking at his watch. "Well the ship's diner should be open now. Everyone, let's get some breakfast." Greg announced as the crowd dispersed, hungry for breakfast.

Alex cheered before wincing hard from all the hits he's sustained from his sparring. "Damn. You know you could've held back against me man. Now it's gonna hurt when I eat."

"Put a sock in it. I got hit hard in my jaw. Don't let it bother you," Raiden replied to him holding his jaw.

A couple of minutes later...

All of the teams and staff members were gathered in the dining area, eating a breakfast buffet set up by the chefs. Miss Goodwitch was overseeing the entire Second and First Year Classes as they enjoyed their breakfast. Greg, however, had other things to worry about along with getting something to eat.

"Let see. According to the journal, the Valiant Valkyrie had an encounter with an Atlesian Destroyer on its way to the Ocean Refueling base and managed to defeat it. So we're going to look for evidence of that ruined Airship under water. I'm better tell the others about students about this." He thought to himself, getting up and standing up on a nearby podium. Everyone looked at him as he started to speak.

"Alright. Listen up, chicos and chicas. And Ice Queen." Greg added in, earning laughter from people and a "hey" from Weiss. "Since most of you know about our new mission to send back the Mistralian invaders, no offense, students from Mistral. Anyway I think it would be fair to understand why they are invading us. Truth be told, we are in a race against forces to find and uncover the long lost Valean Dreadnought, the Valiant Valkyrie."

Many of the students gasped in awe as they heard what Greg announced to them. "So, are we even playing a part in this? We are just First Years after all. What can we do?" One of the many of First Year Students asked.

"What can you do? You should be asking yourselves what can't you do just to prove that you can accomplish it!" Greg exclaimed, grabbing a bottle of soda off the nearest table. "You guys just faced down Special Forces with ease yesterday, fight Grimm on a daily basis, and yet you ask yourselves what can you do like hopeless children! We can achieve remarkable things! It's in our DNA! Look around you! You think the shipbuilders would have made this beautiful yacht if they asked around hopeless about what can they do? Man and Faunus has a habit of building things after they are destroyed but this bigger and better! You think these guys had it easy?"

"Hard men!" Matthew Sol shouted, raising up a glass of soda.

"Doing hard shit!" Rick joined in, raising his glass as well into the air.

"And that gives me a hard-on!" Greg suddenly, causing everyone to stop and stare at him. He shook his head and hands in a wrong idea motion. "But not a gay way or anything like that."

Raiden shook his head as he stood up with his own glass raised. "Ignore all of the gay jokes or anything, you guys! Greg is right! It's in our DNA! We are fighters from birth! We've trained daily for most of our lives! I mean, if we hasn't started what we did when we started our training, we wouldn't even be here right now! We kicked ass against those Mistralians yesterday, not offending any of you from Mistral in anyway. We stood our ground without the thought of "giving up". That shouldn't even be part of our vocabulary! Make it "Let's live for what we are worth everyday!" And show those that we are able!"

Cheering erupted from the crowd of First Years along with the sounds of glasses clinking. Greg grinned as he hopped down and walked up to Derrick and Danny Rickers who were talking about something. "You two. Once breakfast is over, get into some civilian clothing and meet me by the stern. Hope you're interested in diving."

"Well, I hope we get to find something down below. But I hate the pressure when it starts hurting my lungs. But I'm up for the challenge," Danny replied before chugging down his soda. "C'mon, all I need is a light breakfast. Dunno about him though," He said pointing his thumb at Derrick.

Greg nodded before walking out of the dining area. He proceed down the hall and opened the door to the room he, Velvet and Alice were sharing. He quickly changed out of his uniform and into long khaki slacks, a Hawaiian button up, and a Vale Valiant Few Grifball ballcap on his head. He opened up one of the weapon's crates and pulled out an MP412 Rex with a couple of speed loaders and his G36C Carbine as well. Closing the crate, he picking up an empty duffle bag and placed the G36C inside along with some magazines. He kept the revolver in his thigh holster and picked up the bag, closing the door behind him.

Derrick quickly finished his breakfast and made his way out of the dining area as well. His team's cabin was relatively close so it only took a couple minutes to arrive there. Coming in, he quickly took off his black shirt and tossed it on the bed and grabbed the duffle bag near the bed. Reaching into it, he grabbed his personal Atlas 45 Handgun and a dull dark green shirt out and slipped it on. He holstered the pistol and grabbed his GIGN knife and sheathed it on the right side of his hips and walked on out.

Danny managed to sneak away from the others after he had to fight off a wave of students who wanted his autograph in the dining hall. He quickly locked the door to his team's cabin and began to change into blue shorts, a tie-dye t-shirt, and sunglasses. He grabbed a pack and slipped his weapon which was an assault rifle that can turn into a sniper rifle. He picked this up and walked out of the room, heading to the stern area as well.

Soon, Derrick arrived at the stern of the yacht and he waited around for a bit. "Well, guess I'm early. What to do..." He mumbled puffing his cheeks slightly. Not knowing what else to do, he bent down and pulled out his GIGN knife and started tossing it into the air spinning it before catching it and repeating.

Danny quickly joined him soon and looked at his scroll for the time. "Wonder what's taking him so long?"

Suddenly a small boat horn startled them, causing them to look down below. Greg was sitting in the driver's seat of a fast sleek river cruiser looking up at them. "What are you waiting for? Come on in!"

Derrick and Danny looked at each other for a second before they looked at Greg. "Well, I hope none of us are gonna fall in the water with your driving," Derrick commented as he hopped into the boat making it rock slightly. Danny jumped in after words, his landing more stable than Derrick's.

"Relax. Anyway. Welcome to Pineda's Ocean Scenic Diving Tour. Please keep all arms and legs inside the moving vehicle at all times. Remember we are not responsible for any unexpected MSF attacks, giant sea monsters, or any other event that clarifies as a holy shit moment. Thank and enjoy the ride to the diving site." Greg joked with the ship's miniature speaker set before he took off. The speedboat zoomed across the ocean smoothly as Rickers pulled out a magazine that talked about Skyline Racing and sat down in one of the seats to read.

Derrick just relaxed himself in the back of the boat as he just looked at the sky. Boredom was still grasping at him making him sigh. "This is gonna be a long day already." He whistled for a moment before looking at Greg and boldly asked, "So how did you get with Velvet in the first place?"

"Hmm. Well the year was 2020 on Earth. I was part of the Marine Expeditionary Force assigned to the USS Valkyrie among the Fifth Fleet. We were deployed into China because the PLA military leaders were followers of Admiral Chang even though Jin Jie was really in charge of things now. Anyway the squad I was with was tasked with capturing a large tower near the waterfront in the business area in Shanghai. We managed to capture it but the PLA blew up the supports in the front of the tower so it started to collapse. Everyone in my squad managed to escape by jumping into the water at the last moment. However my arm got pinned by an ammo crate at the last moment." Greg explained, reflecting on the moments where he was eventually sent back to his true home world. "Well the building top got sucked into a portal along with myself into Remnant, specifically a river next to a small village called Pleasant in the Menagerie area. Anyway, I woke up free from being pinned but I was still in the building underwater. I tried to swim to the surface but my Stinger Missile Launcher was weighing me down so I blacked out before I could reach the surface. I would've probably died in that river if it hadn't been for Velvet saving my life."

Derrick smiled hearing that from the Marine before looking back at the sky listening to the engine running with the water spray hitting them on the skin cooling them. "You're a lucky guy, Greg. A girl saved you from death's door and nursed you back to health. And don't mind my asking, how did you guys get together? Relationship wise and such?"

"Oh. I stopped some bitch from hurting Velvet. Well apparently no human had stood up for her before so she invited me to stay with her and her family. Anyway, then Beacon came along and we become partners during the initiation. Anyway it kind of developed from there and by halfway through our First Year we both confessed and became a couple. Our parents didn't find out until later and there was words but they approved." Greg finished, navigating carefully while using a sonar device to find the Atlesean Destroyer.

Derrick could only nod as he looked at his right hand which held his father's knife. He gripped it tightly before resuming his talking. "You know? I'm jealous of you, Greg. You got with a girl and you both love each other unconditionally. I guess the only reason why I was picking on her was because of that. Deep down, I'm not a racist. I swear on all the shotgun shells I fired that I'm not. It's just that, I never meant to hurt her with my words or call Randi what I called her then. Girls always picked on me when I was young. And I'm afraid that I'll be rejected horrendously if I confess my feelings to a girl."

Greg thought for a moment before realizing something. "Wait. You mean to tell me that the only reason that you called my girlfriend a bitch is because you were bullied by girls?"

Derrick nodded in shame as he clenched his hands together in anger at himself. "Oui. You could say I was a wimp. A need. Nobody really at school when I was a kid. I always tried to stay out of people's ways. Then one day, I was dared by the guys to say I like the popular girl. It didn't end well. Since then that day, girls always made fun of my of how a girl would like me."

"Good grief. Which school did you go to?" Greg questioned when suddenly the sonar went off with a loud beep. Greg immediately stopped the boat and the two other passengers immediately gathered to see it. There was a large spot on the radar and it was not too far below. Greg decided to look over the side of the ship and grinned at what he saw below. "Well looks like we won't need radar after all. I can see that ship from the surface. I'm glad it went down over a coral reef. Else we would have to had gotten a submersible to reach it."

"I'll tell you when I feel I'm ready. But putting matters aside, shall we get the scuba gear ready? I'm itching to dive once again," Derrick responded as he looked into the water himself.

That's when Greg noticed the Mistralian Patrol Boats and the two MSF Bullheads approaching their location. "On second thought, change of plans. We have company."

Derrick and Danny looked at the approaching PT boats coming in. "Then what's the play then? We gotta do something if we're found out," Danny replied as he looked at them warily.

Greg checked his MP412 Rex before cocking it loudly. "They give us trouble, we'll take them out. I have a Stinger in the cabin area of this boat so that will take care of the Bullheads."

"Got it. I got some smart grenades to throw at 'em. They'll take the boats out in no time," Derrick whispered to them as he casually reached into his duffle bag.

"Let's just see if we can fill them. Maybe it will save us ammo and the trouble of dealing with them." Greg suggested, hiding his Revolver and holster in the glove box next to him. As the MSFs got closer, Greg groaned when he noticed that Team Mistral was on board it, armed and dangerous. He pulled down the brim of his cap to hide his face, hoping they wouldn't spot him.

The PT boat then docked itself by the boat the three were in with Team Mistral walking over and onto the boat. "What's your business here? This is military territory," Forbes spat at them.

"Scuba diving. Heard there are some beautiful coral reefs outbreak to see today. Besides this is International waters." Danny spoke, hoping his recognition as Danny Rickers would distract them slightly.

None of them seemed to notice until the newest addition to the group widened his eyes. "Oh my gosh... You're him! The Skyline Runner, Danny Rickers! I've been a big fan of you and the Skyline Runners! Can I have an autograph?!" Daniel asked in excitement at who he was seeing.

"Uh sure if you promise to leave us alone and let us go diving." Danny replied, looking at the other members of Team Mistral uneasily.

Forbes shook his head at them as he pointed his rifle at the engine. "I don't feel like you're telling the truth. Especially from the likes of all of you, I bet you're lying."

"Oh. So is this a racist thing now, asshole? Is it because I'm a Vytalian?" Greg started off, not even looking up at the Team.

Forbes's eye twitched hearing that from Greg still not knowing who he was. "Zoos ten here. Dive somewhere else and I'll consider leaving you guys alone if you leave now."

"This ocean is technically international waters. This can be considered as an act of piracy by you fucktards." Greg continued, agitating the Team Mistral leader.

Forbes gritted his teeth as he reached out to grab Greg. "Now listen here. I'm gonna count to three. And pray that you got a good head before I blow your damn brains out."

Instead of letting Forbes grab him, Greg shoot up from his seat, grabbed the front of Forbes's shoulders and kneed him hard between the legs. The Mistralian was in serious pain, allowing Greg to throw him into his three other companions, knocking them off the boat.

"That could've gone better," Derrick muttered as he looked at the PT boat which was ready to kill them all.

"Derrick, get behind the wheel and try to not get us thrown overboard! Rickers! Grab your weapon and lets hold off these guys!" Greg ordered, pulling out his G36C out of the duffle bag. Rickers did the same and pulled out his weapon, aiming it at the PT Boat.

Derrick nodded as he got over to the wheel and slammed the engine on making it roar to life. "Moving!" He shouted as it started moving away from the boat as he made a sharp u-turn.

Team Mistral quickly climbed back onto the friendly PT Boat and looked at the fleeing speed boat. Forbes spit out water from his mouth and pointed at them. "Follow them!"

Forbes looked at Daniel and nodded. "Use that rifle and shoot them! Do it now!"

'Yesh, you could've asked nicely,' Daniel thought as he got down on one knee as he pulled out his sniper rifle and set his sights on the three.

Greg and Danny opened fire, bullets tearing across the PT Boat's deck. This kept the MSFs onboard busy from firing back. However that didn't stop the two MSF Gunships from attacking. "Shit! Hold on! I'm getting out the Stinger!"

Greg raced to the cabin and opened a crate, pulling out a Stinger Missile Launcher. This brought back some old memories but Greg ignored them as he exited the cabin.

Derrick pulled out a grenade from his pants pocket and pressed on a button. "EMP grenade out!" He shouted as he threw it at the chasing PT boat trying to shut them down.

The grenade however flew past the PT boat, it's speed moving too fast for the grenade to work. That and the fact Daniel shot it before it could work.

Daniel pulled the bolt back and kept his sights on them without pulling the scope away. "Stupid," He muttered before he looked at Greg. "Sorry. I wanted to fight you again. But I'll end it here," He said before firing a shot at him.

The bullet missed due to the boat dropping because of a wave. Greg managed to get a lock on and fired. The missile streaked through the air before colliding with the cockpit of one of the Bullheads.

Team Mistral had to cover their eyes from the bright light of the explosion as it went off. "Damn it! They took down Hurricane Four! Hurricane Five! Evasive maneuvers!" Forbes shouted into his radio.

"Adios, motherfucker!" Greg shouted, acquiring a lock-on and firing. The missile zoomed towards the second Bullhead at rapid speed, impacting against the tail section of the gunship.

"Shit! Hostile has taken out our tail! We're losing stability! Damn it! Damn it!" The pilot shouted as the Bullhead was crashing down into the water before it impacted.

"Never mess with a US Marine!" Greg shouted, setting down his Stinger and picking up his G36C, firing at the Mistralians in short controlled bursts.

"Damn! I can't land a hit on him! The waves are causing my shots to miss completely! I can't get a good shot at any of them!" Daniel cursed as he went to fire another shot regardless trying to land one.

While Daniel was having trouble firing at the speedboat, Rickers and Derrick also having trouble landing hits as well. The only one who didn't have any trouble was Greg who had experience and training on shooting a weapon from a moving boat. He managed to land a few rounds on each of the MSFs that made up Team Mistral with ease. Greg fired another burst from the G36C, this time hitting the driver of a nearby MSF Patrol Boat.

"Paul is down! I repeat! Paul is down!" The other crewmen of the PT boat shouted on the radio as they had to do what they can do for their driver.

Greg noticed another Mistralian gunship approaching, the Marine placing down his carbine and reached for the Stinger again.

Daniel saw this and quickly loaded in a five round clip inside and pulled the bolt back quickly. "Not on my watch, Pineda," He muttered before firing a round straight at the Stinger. The Stinger went flying out of Greg's hands as the bullet slammed into it, sending it into the ocean. Greg cursed before grabbing a nearby bag and opening it. Inside was a M320 Single-shot Grenade Launcher with a couple of 40MM Grenades. He picked it up and loaded one grenade into the tube, aiming it at the chasing PT boat. He fired, sending it across the air and into the bow of the PT Boat.

"Shit!" Forbes shouted as they capsized into the water with the entire team going into the water as Greg and company got away.

"Crap! That Bullhead is still after us!" Derrick shouted just as Danny Rickers switched his weapon into its sniper mode. He aimed carefully at the Bullhead's right jet engine before firing. The bullet nailed the center of it and exploded, sending the MSF gunship hurtling into the sea. Greg patted him on the back as they left, leaving only a trail of destroyed PT boats and sunken Bullheads behind them. Derrick let out a long sigh as they sailed away from the carnage that ensued. "That was something. Guess we can't dive anymore right?"

"Who said anything about quitting? We have a sixty minute window of opportunity now thanks to our work." Greg replied, taking over the wheel and handed the M320 to Derrick. "The Mistralians will be busy launching S and R missions instead of focusing on guarding the waters."

Derrick nodded as he reached into the bag and loaded in another grenade if needed to be used. "Got it. I'll let you guys know of anything is happening or if anything comes up. Be quick."

Greg readied his Scuba gear while helping get Danny's ready at the same time. Along with the small ordinance to fight off a fleet of PT boats and Bullheads, Greg managed to get a hold of two underwater assault rifles in case things go south down below. He tossed one to the Skyline Runner after he had helped him get ready before picking up his own. Danny jumped into the water while Greg held off to talk to Derrick. "These headsets will allow us to communicate with each other and you while we're diving. Now in case you find yourself out-numbered, tell us so we can come back up to help you."

"Got it." Derrick replied, Greg pulling the Scuba mask over his head before diving in as well.

Derrick then sat down at the edge of the boat as he looked at the horizon with his knife in hand. "Tell me, Père. Would you approve of me with her? Nah, I don't think you would."

On the way down, the two teens could hear Derrick talk to himself. Rickers looked at Greg who smirked behind his mask and placed a finger against it to signal the Skyline Runner to keep silent. The teen gave him a thumbs as they got closer to the sunken Atlesean Destroyer.

Derrick could only sigh as he placed his hands into his face and groaned. "Mère would kill me if she found out, Père. She would kill me. I mean, would you even think of me with her? Non. Non."

The two teens reached the door that lead inside the ship. Only problem was that it had been cut open recently. This put the boys on high alert as they swam inside the ship. Danny slowly aimed his rifle in front of him as he was being cautious. 'Shit. Someone is already inside I bet. We gotta be careful or we're dead.'

Greg, however had a different idea instead. He motion for Rickers to head back to the surface, clearly wanting to avoid underwater warfare.

Danny was in a state of protest for a moment before Greg just nodded again. Not wanting to argue, Danny nodded and swam away from Greg before heading up to the surface.

They both silently surfaced next to the boat, listening as Derrick was talking to himself. They slipped off their masks stealthily and Greg whispered to Danny. "Let's mess with him. Perfect opportunity."

"Sure." Danny whispered back as the two climbed on board with Derrick's back turned towards them.

"Papa, je veux dire, quelle fille irait pour un gars comme moi? Je sais que je suis GIGN et un soldat. Mais vous vous souvenez clairement que je ne suis pas bon avec les femmes." (Dad, I mean, what girl would go for a guy like me? I know I'm GIGN and a soldier. But you remember clearly that I'm not good with women.) Derrick only sighed as he bent forward. "Look at me. A guy talking to his dead parents. I'm truly pathetic."

Greg and Danny were behind Derrick, Greg holding a bullhorn behind Derrick. He pressed down on it, releasing a massive air horn sound. It startled the Ghost so much he fell onto his ass. Danny and Greg were laughing at this prank as Greg took over the wheel of the ship. "Oh. You got pranked, bitch."

Derrick only glared at them angrily as he got back up and shook his head. "You guys are just complete assholes. So did you find anything?"

"Whatever it was, Mistral beat us to it." Greg replied, placing his ballcap on his head. "The door leading inside the ship was cut open and recently. No need to risk being blown up if they rigged the ship."

Derrick nodded as he looked in the direction where they recently caused chaos in. "Alright then. At least you made the right choice in coming back. What's the plan now?"

"We'll return to the yacht for now. However we'll need to do one thing." Greg started off, stopping the boat and pulling out a third duffle bag from the cabin. He unzipped it and revealed a couple of blocks of C-4 explosives along with a remote detonator. "How do you guys feel like faking your own deaths?"

Moments later...

After being pulled out of the water, Team Mistral was ready for round two against the three enemies in their territory. They spotted the speedboat back over the sunken Atlesean vessel and ordered the Bullhead pilot to get closer. Suddenly there was a loud boom and a blast of water along with a fireball shot into the air.

Daniel took a look as he squinted his eyes trying to observe. "I remember landing a hit on their engine. I guess their luck has just run out as they ran. Sucks for them."

"An engine shot!? That shouldn't have been massive! I guess the diving team must have set the timer to go off fast than expected!" Taylor shouted, pointing at the now torn apart Atlesean ship below the water.

Daniel nodded at his leader and then looked at Harley. "Yeah. I got punched in the face pretty hard by him yesterday. I guess it didn't start until now." He then closed his eyes as he concentrated his own Aura to try to detect any other pulses around them. After taking in a few deep breaths, he opened his eyes and he shook his head. "Nothing."

"Still. That was a massive explosion. I'm guessing I'm acting a little paranoid." Forbes admitted before turning to the pilot. "Alright. Get us back to the FOB."

The pilot complied as he turned the Bullhead around and zoomed off towards Calm Waters. However moments later, three objects suddenly surfaced from down below, one of them smiling under his Scuba mask. "Well. They bought it. And good thing too."

"Oui. Good timing. Now, what is our objective now, Greg? Do we head back then? We can't do anything now," Derrick replied as he looked at the Bullhead flying away.

"Well the yacht is coming now that they saw that explosion. Thankfully the actual Atlesean ship was full of enough explosives to convince them that we died." Greg pointed out, the yacht coming towards them. Danny was still amazed of how the plan actually worked, that and the thrill he got after witnessing such a massive explosion. They had taken cover in a small underwater cave while the blast wave occurred, unharmed by the powerful shockwave.

Alex was instantly outside as he heard an explosion from earlier. He was at the left side of the yacht as he looked in the direction the explosion came from. "What the heck?"

The Sniper then saw the three guys that have departed in the morning. "You guys had a good swim?"

"Well if you count being chased by Mistralian gunships and patrol boats and destroying a sunken Atlesean Destroyer and a river cruiser as a good swim, then we fulfilled the criteria today alright." Greg replied, letting Danny and Derrick go up the rope ladder first. Once they were both on the deck, Greg went up last, dumping his Scuba tank into the water below as he climbed up.

"Well, at least you guys enjoyed it. You should get dried up and ready. Apparently, and in no offense, Greg, Velvet was getting a bit worried about you. I heard her screamed when the explosion went off and all."

Greg suddenly looked sheepish and uneasy at this news, feeling bad that he scared his girlfriend and partner with the explosion. "Well...I did say things wouldn't go wrong that badly...Yeah...You'll have to excuse me. I have to change and apologize to my girlfriend right now."

"Good guy. You really landed yourself a good girl. I mean, Derrick is terrible with girls. He was always picked on them when he was a kid and everything."

"You're also bad with women too, idiot," Derrick pointed out.

"Wait. Are ye tellin' me that the lad was bein' rude because he was bullied by them as a wee lad?" Leland asked as Matthew Sol and Thomas Vert looked at the Ghost. Derrick nodded, earning a roar of laughter from the three Second Years. The reason they laughed was because of all the things that could happen to a spec ops agent, the only reason he is uncomfortable with the opposite sex is due to bullying as a child. They all had thought he got tortured by a female interrogator.

"You guys are assholes!" Derrick shouted, only making them laugh even harder. Meanwhile Greg walked down the halls, towards his team's room, unaware that he was being watched by a certain person with evil intent.

"Hey! I was also tortured by a girl! The reason why she was doing that is so I can be her boyfriend! And she was a trained killer!" Derrick shouted at them.

The figure continued looking at Greg with narrowed eyes before gasping feeling a hand on her shoulder. "Katie? You alright?" The late teenage girl turned around to see her friend, Nicole Sol, with a confused look on her face.

"Oh. I'm completely fine. Just sort of suspicious of Gregory Pineda really." She replied, her voice filled with caution as she spoke to Nicole. "Something seems odd about him recently. Its like...its like he's acting differently. He's becoming more confident and more cocky to me. More so than usual."

Nicole tilted her head at this as she ran a hand through her hair looking at her friend. "Strange. I haven't see him doing such things to you. You're a nice person, Katie. I don't know why anyone would do that to you."

Katie realized she had said something different and quickly corrected herself. "What I mean is that he seems to be getting more confident and cocky than he usually is in my opinion. Besides, he has never talked to me before except for a few times."

Nicole pursed her lips trying to remember some occasions. She snapped her fingers looking at her. "You had that sparring match against him once. You held your ground well."

"Ah. Appears someone has been observing carefully." Katie replied, ruffling Nicole's hair in a friendly manner. "However, I question if he is really on our side or not. Just keep your eyes open and if you see anything suspicious, come find me. Don't tell anyone else."

Nicole only giggled like a little girl as she fixed her slightly messed up hair from her friend's ruffling of said hair. "Got it! You can count on me, Katie! I'll make sure nothing out of the ordinary comes around!"

"Good. Now go back to your team before they notice you are taking too long to get back." Katie replied, the other girl nodding as she hurried to get back to her team. She turned back and witnessed Greg enter his team's cabin alone. She decided that today she had gained a decisive victory for Mistral by managing to get an ally who didn't know what the Mistralian was really up to.

Inside Greg and Velvet's room, Velvet was shocked to see her Team Leader, Partner, and boyfriend still alive only wet and soggy. She had thought that the explosion had killed Greg so she had run off back to their room and pulled Alice into a hug as she started to mourn for his death. "Sorry about scaring you, Velvy, but I had to convince the Mistralians that I was killed in that explosion."

"So they pranked your ass, huh?" Raiden joked around with Derrick as he chugged down his soda as they were now having some lunch. "Man, sneaky devils they are."

"Easy for you to say. Airhorn to the ear straight isn't good for your hearing," Derrick muttered back at him as he took a sip of his own.

"Would you guys shut up? I'm trying to break into Mistralian frequencies with this algorithm I made. But it's pretty hard to crack. So please mind that I could be getting us an edge against them," Rick slightly scolded them as he had his pad out with headphones on his ears. It has been three hours when the Korean started doing this. And it was painful.

Suddenly the intercom turned on and the captain began to speak. "Attention, passengers. We are about an hour away from reaching the port town of Calm Waters. Please be ready to disembark if you want to visit the town or just stay on board if you aren't interested. As for those heading into town, please don on a disguise so the Mistralian Garrison quote unquote "Stationed" there don't recognize you. Thank for sailing with Vale Cruise Liners."

Raiden nodded as he then looked at the Ghost Hacker who was busy with the frequencies of the Mistralian Military. He tapped his shoulder and nodded. "This might be a good chance for you. We can all go and-"

"I can't go," Derrick replied.

"How come, big fella?" Alex asked as he was loading rounds into a clip with attentiveness.

"Me and the guys encountered a small patrol out there. They saw my face."

"Well I heard that Danny Rickers is still going. He's just disguising himself as an average tourist so maybe we can figure something out for you." Rick pointed out as he put down his device. "Also they didn't see Greg's face the entire time so they might have thought they killed someone else."

"The only thing that I can think that might do a change is wearing colored contacts that change the eye color. Anything else, nothing. I'm pretty much dead meat inside the town."

Raiden was just thinking silently to himself before he remembered something after Rick had done some aerial recon with a drone. "There's no doubt of this. Greg is a Marine. And for Marines and spec ops, there's one thing we do best. Sabotage. I even bet he's planning to blow up the Dust storage a that the Mistralians have a hold of. We gotta neutralize them... And make ourselves known as "Ghosts". Get your gear ready. Exo's up and armed. I'll be talking to Greg."

"Why do you think Greg will even let you say a word before you can explain?" Alex asked him as he crossed his arms looking at his brother.

"Because, baby brother, is because there's no one more sneaky, deadly, and unknown like us. We ain't even from here which is our advantage. Use that surprise to attack and scare the enemy. Beside, I got my Greek better. So we'll be going about with me trying to find info. And possibly, a turncoat."

Raiden then looked at the other two and stopped them short from protesting. "Trust me guys. We will get action this time. And we will do this showing valor, honor, and pride to protect the innocent. Get your gear ready and I'll let you know once I'm updated." With that, he stood up and walked away to the direction GRVL's cabin was.

Raiden had his hands in his pockets as he was walking towards GRVL's cabin as he was thinking hard. 'Fear... Fear... Scare the enemy... Make them give into their fear. Broken and easily picked off... That's what we do best...' He thought to himself before he bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry about that... Yang?"

Yang shook herself as she placed a hand on her head where they collided. "Ah, didn't see you there, Raiden! Guess I'm a bit preoccupied!"

"About what if you don't mind my saying?" Raiden instantly asked not caring about the head collision.

"Ummm... It's about this guy I like..."

Raiden had his eyes widen at that and he blushed slightly. "Ummmm, okay... And why tell me? I got nothing on the world of dating.

Yang just shook her head at him as she was blushing an intense red that it looked like she was gonna burst. "Well... I'm gonna be honest here... I... I never dated anyone before either... And coming from me... That's a lot... People think I've dated countless times before. But I haven't... And now I like someone... But I don't know how to tell it to him..."

Raiden was surprised from hearing this from her. This was coming from a strong willed girl who has done amazing feats already. But here she was, a nervous wreck that seemed to look like she'll break down any moment.

Crossing his arms, Raiden leaned on the wall with a small sigh. "This is coming from a guy who has never dated before, so this might be flawed. But Yang, it's good that you have feelings for a guy. And it's also pretty nerve racking since you never dated before. But don't let that stop you. You gotta be courageous. You have to tell the lucky guy in your heart that you like him, or instead, love him. Think of the reasons why you like him as well. And tell him before it's too late." He then clapped his hands together and nodded. "I like to chat longer but I'm kinda in a rush. I'll see you later."

Yang watched Raiden walk down the hallway for awhile before he turned a corner disappearing from her sight. She placed a hand on her chest as her heart beat rapidly from sheer shyness. "Cause... I kinda like you..." She whispered to herself blushing more.

Meanwhile with Team GRVL...

"Okay. Here's the plan. The Mistralians have set up several Dust Storage centers around the city and one massive one in their base camp outside of the town. I'm thinking we do a little recon first, get some information from the locals, scout around. I'm planning to meet up with my friend, Juan Rico, so we can take out the big one together." Greg explained, his teammates listening intensely. Randi was thinking of ways to disguise the group while Leland was preparing explosives to use on the ammo depots. Velvet just sat there with Alice sitting right beside her, curious about her part in this plan.

"Now I believe Randi has a solution for temporary disguises for all of us. Randi, the floor is yours." Greg handed over the next part of explaining to the curvaceous witch who smiled at the offer. Greg immediately sat down next to Velvet, allowing the Rabbit Faunus to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Well, since they all know what we look like, I have worked out various disguise potions and spells that could help you guys change your appearance and fool the Mistralians so much that their heads will be spinning. Now since Velvet and Greg have a strong thing going, they will be the couple who is expecting another child. We'll dye Alice's hair to make her look like their daughter while dressing her in something more...pretty. Batista, since his entire accent will give things away alone, will be having both his appearance and voice changed into that of an eighteen year old girl." At this point, Batista stopped what he was doing and looked at his partner with wide eyes.

"Wait. What!?"

"Anyway. I figured out that my certain Semblance issue would help me sneak past completely without suspicion. After all, who would suspect a fat girl to be a Second Year Huntress in Training from Beacon Academy?" Randi brought up, causing everyone to agree with that statement. Of course, Batista knew where this was going.

"Oh. This will be bleedin' me wallet dry." He mumbled, cursing at his luck.

"Alright. Lets get ready. Randi. Get those spells along with the new clothing ready. We better start changing into different clothes, especially you, Batista or should I say Janelle now?" Greg joked, earning the middle finger from the said pyromaniac.

Greg was changing into jeans and a t-shirt as he thought about the town that they were going to land in. 'I wonder if Rico is still being stationed there. I've been meaning to visit him for a while since a couple of months ago. He is going to have a blast at blowing Mistralian shit up.'

While Greg thought to himself, Velvet and Randi were busy trying to figure out which color to dye her hair. Alice, on the other hand, was getting tired of the various suggestions and decided to pick one that made more sense. "Alice thinks her hair should be dyed brown."

"Why me? Why always me?" Batista moaned as he started looking for clothes in Randi's closet, much to his disgust. There was a running joke ever since a spell went wrong on him that turned him into a girl. It took a couple of days to fix but they joked about it a lot, calling him Janelle to deflate his ego.

"What's the matter, Janelle? Jealous are we?" Randi teased, much to his irk.

Raiden was walking down getting closer to GRVL's cabin. He had to admit, he had no idea where his advice even came from. "I shouldn't mind that. Gotta get to them."

A moment passed on by and he was now in front of their door. Taking in a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"The doors open. Enter at your own risk." Greg shouted, earning a playful slap on the arm from Velvet.

The door opened with Raiden slowly walking in. He was slightly intimidated as he was in the presence of four Second Years. But he nodded as he looked at Greg. "I know you're busy, but can I have a chat with you in private, Greg?"

"Sure thing I guess." Greg replied, stepping outside into the hall to speak with the Ghost.

Raiden looked at him as he crossed his arms with a stern look on his face. "Alright, cough it up, Greg. I have a hunch that you and your team are planning to do a strike on Calm Waters. My hunch says you're after their Dust storage a and blow them sky high, is that right. Prove me wrong."

"Close except it's going to be just Juan Rico and I really. The others will be going shopping and recon." Greg explained, confusing Raiden since he has never heard of Rico before. "Rico is my cousin on my mother's side of the family. He leads the Tejanos at Calm Waters."

Raiden chuckled at himself for this. "Well, at least my hunch was right about some things. But Derrick told me about these guys you encountered. Four of them. One of them seemed familiar to him. Guy who was excited in seeing Danny?"

"Yeah. I know him. That was the same Faunus who attacked us in the ruins of Fort Castle. Daniel something. I don't remember his last name though." Greg replied, leaning against a nearby wall.

The Ghost Leader nodded at him as he did the same leaning on the opposing wall from across. "Then that team is threat priority number one on the field. Not to be tolerated since I heard what happened to Leland. Heard from him that the guy is a good sniper. Alex will probably have fun with him if they get locked in a sniper battle." He then looked at him and took in another deep breath. "Well, sign us up for whether is recon or exploding things. We can help out."

"I guess you can explode some of the depots then. However save the massive one for us. I claimed dibs on it already." Greg replied, stepping back into his team's cabin.

"Good to hear that from ya. It's a deal then. You blow up the main depot. Me and the guys will take out the others. It's a win-win situation. But I suppose a little shopping won't hurt before we do so. Mind if we tag along?"

"Well you're free to get off the ship and explore the town. Just wear disguises or something. Besides we already have ours planned out although Batista isn't exactly happy with his disguise. Do yourself a favor and don't piss off Janelle will you?" Greg added, closing the door behind him.

"I hear ya. Except for Derrick, we don't need disguises. We're unknown in this world. We should be fine with our Runner clothing. See you in a bit."

"You're not seriously going to wear that are you?" Randi asked, causing Greg to shrug. She sighed and tossed him a white button-up short sleeved shirt. Greg looked at her before putting on the shirt, removing his other shirt in the process.

"Alright, Greg. You're up first. Here are two of the potions, one for the spell and one to undo it." Randi told the Marine, handing him the two vials. Greg looked at the first and was about to drink it when he realized something.

"Wait. How am I suppose to hide my Aura? I have so much of it, it's going to give me away." Greg realized, causing Randi to slap herself on the forehead.

"Of course! Of all the things to forget about...Maybe you could pass off as someone else that has that a similar Aura." Randi suggested, working on finding a solution.

Raiden returned to his cabin and saw that his team was already gearing up. "Hold it, guys. Hold it," He told them as he came in.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked as he pointed his rifle at his brother.

"We are a go. But first, let's go as tourists. See what the town is like before we blow shit up. Get into your Runner clothing and we're going with GRVL."

"So, we're shopping and stuff? But Raiden, we don't have any money of Remnant. Lien. We have none of it," Rick pointed out.

Raiden then grinned as he looked at the Hacker. "But, with the help of Hard Drive, you could hack into certain bank accounts, like I don't know, a Mistralian leader like a general, admiral, you know, to get the money."

Out at sea...

Unknown to anyone in Remnant, a proud fleet of sea-faring warships were making way to Calm Waters. They had sent out a robotic drone to do reconnaissance from the air. What they witnessed changed the entire situation altogether. Now they had a true purpose and fueled on anger of witnessing the massacre of over 200 people. There was no stopping this leviathan fleet for they would not stop until freedom reached Calm Waters.

Back with RADR…

Rick was connected through Hard Drive as the two were busy cracking some firewalls together to gain some money for their teams as the rest were changing into their Runner clothing. Raiden grabbed a black cap saying "Running all day," on the front and tossed it to Derrick. "You'll need this."

"Merci," Derrick replied back plopping it back to his bed.

"You got those bank accounts yet?" Alex asked the Korean.

"Not yet. It's hard to crack considering that these are military leaders."

"Well, I have cracked codes like these before but it took me two to three days to crack them. Might as well look for some jobs downtown or ask one of the other teams if you could borrow some money." Hard Drive suggested, unable to do anything else for the time being.

Rick sighed as he nodded at him. "You did your best, Hard Drive. We can do this again some other time." He turned to look at Raiden and sighed. "Nada."

"Fuck. Only team I can consider borrowing from is GRVL. But we might have to owe them more than money."

Suddenly there was a knock outside Team RADR's room and an older voice spoke through it.

"You guys ready in there yet? We're about to disembark with a couple of the other teams."

"We're good. All suited up and ready. Just... Broke... Very, very broke," Raiden replied with embarrassment that they were an entirely broke team.

"Well maybe we can help you guys out." The voice replied, the door opening to reveal the group of five outside. There were two adults, two teenagers and one little girl standing outside Team RADR's room. The oldest was a man in his forties with white-suntanned skin, brown hair, a rugged stubble, and blue green eyes. The next was a woman in her thirties that was expecting with long brown hair and brown eyes. The two teenagers were both girls, one with red hair and the other with black. The redhead was thin with green eyes and a frown across her face. The black haired girl was fat with green eyes and a smile on her face. The little girl was a brunette with long hair and green eyes.

Instantly Alex pointed at the little girl and chuckled. "Never thought Alice would dye her hair. Looks pretty cute on her."

Raiden shook his head at his brother before looking at them. "Impressive. I gotta say, you guys look... Nothing like your usual selves. And... Janelle, might I say you look beuatiful," He said, using a teasing voice for the last part.

Instantly "Janelle" walked over and slugged him across the face. "Don't push your luck, Raiden. I may be a girl right now but I can still kick your ass."

Raiden held his face and laughed standing back up before punching Janelle lightly on the arm. "C'mon, you gotta take a joke, man. I know you can kick my ass. But still, I'm not one to cause harm to a girl."

"You better watch your step. You might just step on an explosive." Janelle threatened only for Greg to push her gently back.

"Anyway. We're going as a family except for Janelle. I'm Dirk Pitt and this is my wife, Carolina Pitt. The soon to be or fake soon to be is Dirk Jr, the little girl is Summer Pitt, and the chubby teenager is Rachel Pitt, our adopted daughter." Greg replied, using his new alias.

Raiden nodded at him with his arms crossed and let out a deep sigh. "Well, I'm glad to hear that the Pitt family is doing alright. But as you have heard, me and my team are entirely broke. We can't do a thing at all in the town. We're just Runners."

"You do realize it is just us from Team GRVL, right?" Greg questioned, making sure that they weren't confused.

"I know, just getting used to calling you by your secondary names. It's a habit of mine to to when learning undercover names and such. But yeah, we all know."

"Well, Randi's family is financing us so we can lend you a couple of credit cards to help you out. Don't worry about signing them or any of that. They have unlimited funding for now, but don't get too crazy with them." Dirk replied as Rachel handed the Ghosts a credit card each.

"Don't worry. The only thing we're probably getting some clothes and maybe some food. So we won't be going crazy. I promise. Right, Alex?" Raiden stated looking at his little brother.

"Y-Yeah. Scout's honor!"

"Hey. I suppose you couldn't help us with disguises would you?" Ruby asked as Team RWBY and JNPR were behind the disguised Team GRVL. This caused Randi/Rachel to sweat drop at the sight of the girl giving her the puppy eyes.

"Better do or die, Randi, or Ruby will kill ya with those eyes of hers," Yang stated as she started laughing at the larger girl at the scene.

"Be careful what you wish for. Weiss got a first hand experience at that." Randi reminded, earning a massive blush from Weiss.

"Please, anything but that. I don't even want to such a thing. No one would even want to land a hand on me unless they want to incur the wrath of my father," Weiss stated boldly at them.

"I was referring to the incident that convinced you that my magic was real, Weiss." Randi explained.

"I know what you're saying, Jackson. And never again will I ever be a part of it. Never again. It ruined one of my jackets. And it was my favorite ones."

"I did fix it though remember. Besides, this one also makes the clothes fit...for the most part."

"Not taking my chances, Randi. Not today. If like to stay the way I am. Besides, my father has good relations with Mistral. No one would want to jeopardize it if I got hurt on Mistralian territory."

"Weiss. They blew up a Beacon Airship despite the fact we could have been on it. I think the Mistralians could care less about you or your father's company." Danny Rickers pointed out as he walked down the hall.

Weiss could only sigh from that fact. "I guess you're right. Despite a trade agreement with the Schnee Company, they've been very hostile."

"Understatement of the century, Ice Queen. Understatement of the century." Greg/Dirk replied, earning an indignant shout from the heiress. Randi/Rachel began to think of ways to disguise them while at the same time, wanted to mess with them in the process.

Raiden started sweating at the fact that others were coming. And a shiver up Alex's spine made him think that Randi was going to mess with the others. "We should be good. Only thing I ask Randi is if you can just change Derrick's eye color."

"Gringos, it will take more than just eye color to fool these guys." Greg/Dirk replied, knowing somewhat how the Mistralians operated.

"Well shit. I guess he ain't coming along then huh? You know how the military of the Mistralians work than us. Besides, we can't do much about it. I heard they treat prisoners horrible to the brink of death."

"Anyway, you four girls will be coming with me for disguises. Oh and also you two as well, Nora and Pyrrha." Randi announced, grabbing all six and dragging them into their dorm.

"I hope they aren't subjected to embarrassment. Weiss was having a hard time concentrating after a week when Randi made her fat," Derrick mentioned in a worried tone that it might happen again.

"Oh, worried that the Ice Queen will be embarrassed again?" Janelle teased him.

Velvet/Carolina and Greg/Dirk looked at each other before nodding their heads together and saying. "Definitely shipping it."

Twitching his eye, Derrick, from instinct and old wounds, pinned Leland/Janelle to the wall and pressed an arm hard against the neck. "Shut. Up."

Raiden had to pull him back trying to keep him restrained. "Derrick, calm down. It shouldn't cause any harm."

"Besides, you're not suppose to hit an unarmed girl." Dirk jokes out loud, earning a vicious glare from Janelle.

"Why do you have to bring that up?"

Raiden raised his arms up catching Derrick and Leland/Janelle's attention. "Okay that's enough. This isn't going to help out more if you keep arguing. Let's just enjoy ourselves in the town before blowing shit up."

Suddenly they heard a loud commotion going on in Team GRVL's cabin as Randi was clearly having trouble with certain people. "Relax! This is only temporary until you drink the potion so calm down!"

"But I don't want to be a little kid again! I want to be my normal self!" A young squeaky voice cried out, sounding almost like Ruby.

"You think you got it hard? Look what happened to me! I didn't want to look this fat ever again!" A second voice, clearly Weiss, shouted with a hint of anger.

"For once, be thankful that Randi is doing this for us." A third replied, this time being Blake.

"Aw...So much for being a party girl for a while." Yang complained, not sounding to happy about it.

"WOW! REN IS GOING TO BE SO IMPRESSED ABOUT HOW BEAUTIFUL I LOOK NOW!" A fifth voice cried out excitedly, this one belonging to Nora.

"Well at least I don't look like the Champion warrior for now. Thank you for your assistance, Randi." Pyrrha thanked politely, clearly happy with the results.

All the Ghosts, Jaune and Ren either paled, perked up, or were totally clueless at what was happening at the time. "Uhhh... Is it safe to say that she has messed with them?" Alex asked in a timid voice.

"Oh yeah. Randi is not one to be trifled with." Janelle replied, leaning against the wall.

"Well, I guess we'll have to see for ourselves then." Raiden walked out of the room looking at the guys. "I mean, what could Randi have done to them-" He stopped mid sentence as his face went bright red at the sight he first saw. Yang. Or, what seemed to look like her. In a more well mannered woman. Older as well.

"Oh wow..." A couple of nearby male teenagers stared in awe while a few of them suffered from nose bleeds. Yang shot them a quick glare making them stiffen up and run quickly from her gaze. "Much better. Besides, this body isn't that bad, ya know?"

"Easy for you to say, Yang! The rest of us aren't as lucky as you!" A five year old version of Ruby yelled, waving her tiny arms in anger.

Alex chuckled as he kneeled down and poked her cheek. "Hey, you look cute. Your voice sounds squeaky." What he got in return was him shouting in pain when Ruby kicked him between the legs.

Alex fell to the floor in pain as everyone else outside the room laughed at the scene. Soon another pretty woman exited the room followed by Blake with only her eyes a different color. This woman was none other than Nora Valkyrie. Next Pyrrha stepped into the hallway, her skin white and her hair a brown color. She wore normal clothes and had remove her Circlet off of her head. Everyone then had to keep their laughter in when they saw Weiss come out. Even though her hair has been changed to a light blond, she was fat. Not as fat as Randi. But fairly fat.

"I don't know about where to start...However this is perfect blackmail material." Janelle commented, her and Yang pulling out their scrolls to take pictures of the now fat heiress.

Derrick gritted his teeth as he stepped forward to intervene only for Raiden to stop him. "No... Let them be... Knowing, you'll only cause more trouble. Want to be a cat again? Or worse?" Raiden whispered to him harshly before returning his attention to the current situation. "Okay, I think that's enough. Leave her alone," Raiden announced at them.

"Yeah. Even though it is hilarious, Weiss had it coming." Janelle replied, earning a few looks from everyone else. "Remember that fat black haired girl that bumped into Weiss? That was one of Randi's friends that decided to visit us. Weiss insulted her unintentionally and made her cry later on. Randi is doing this as payback for her friend."

"Well, whatever floats your boat. Because we have to live with the consequences of what we have done. Whether they are amazing or just plain tragic. And yeah, she isn't the best with fat people," Raiden commented crossing his arms.

"Okay. Now Jaune can go as himself since he looks like an ordinary person, no offense. And for Ren, I just use a spell to hide your pink hair stripe and your eye color." Rachel added, noting that both boys were almost ready to go.

"Well, once business is done, how about we started walking towards the town, hmm? I'm sure we can leave Ren in the capable hands of Randi to change him a bit," Derrick proposed to the group as Raiden helped Alex up from the ground.

"Sure. Oh and watch out for Team Mistral. I know they had one guy who can use his Aura to detect other Auras." Dirk warned just as Randi finished a quick potion for Ren.

"Now we can go." Randi replied, reverting to her alias, Rachel

Town of Calm Waters...

"This place looked more lively before the Mistralians took over. At least businesses are still up and running and people going about. Just... Seeing all these Mistralians here doesn't fit the picture."Alex commented to the group as they were walking into town.

"Better yet, I haven't seen any of the Tejanos stationed here. I wonder why though." Dirk commented, allowing Ruby and Alice to ride on his shoulders. The large group was walking down the main street and encountered a few civilians but mainly witnessed Mistralian soldiers.

Despite the fact that Mistralians were occupying the town, the civilians they saw so far were hardy and didn't let that slow them down.

"They really care for their town despite the current state. Amazing," Ren brought up being impressed by the people they saw.

"I don't know. They seem extremely pissed at the Mistralians for something and we haven't seen a single Tejano fighter yet like you said earlier, Gr- I mean Dirk." Weiss replied, earning agreement from the others. Dirk was carrying a large hiking pack on his back while Rachel and Janelle carried smaller packs as well.

"I don't like the looks of this one bit." Dirk commented quietly.

"Either way, we gotta get some information. Best place, a cafe or a bar. We need to dig deeper. Find out what the Mistralians did. Should we?" Raiden asked to Dirk keeping his eyes at high alert.

Before he could reply, ack of gunfire was heard followed by shouting and screams of pain. While the others suddenly got nervous, Greg easily knew what this meant. "Well you guys have fun. I have to go meet up with Rico." He quickly set down Alice and Ruby before rushing towards an alleyway.

"Wait. How do you know it's Rico?" Rick asked, causing the disguised Marine to stop.

"Simple. He's the only one who creates a massive trail of bodies in his wake. All I have to do is follow the path of death MSFs."

Dirk ducked into the alleyway and drank the reversal potion, returning back to his normal self. Greg quickly changed into his USMC FROG uniform with Kevlar padding and his helmet. He pulled out his M416 and released the safety before rushing off to find his friend.

Alex groaned as he bent backwards stretching his back. "Ugh, this sucks. Besides, my knife ain't even good in combat anymore, it's better off as a letter opener. Damn. Where can you find a place to buy one?"

"They don't sell weapons anymore since Mistral's rolled in." Janelle replied, watching as Greg moved towards the sounds of the gunfire before disappearing altogether.

"Fuck... Well, a butter knife is better than anything I guess," Alex muttered sadly as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Don't worry, bro. You'll find something. Any of you guys want to go to a cafe or anything?" Raiden asked them.

"I'm okay with it. Along if it's alright with you, Pyrrha." Jaune replied, the disguised champion nodding her head with a smile across her face.

"That would be wonderful. Let's go find one then."

"It might take us awhile considering that it's an occupied town right now. And we can't climb the buildings or risk being arrested or shot by them to find one," Rick pointed out at them.

"Yeah. Or we can go to the cafe that's right in front of us. The one called Water's Cafe." Blake pointed out, the said building being across the street from them.

Rick blushed in embarrassment before rubbing the dark circles under his eyes. "Ugh, I've been staying up too late..."

"You've been staying up just breaking firewalls."

"Hey! It's useful!"

The group soon entered into the cafe and saw a welcoming environment. Humans and Faunus were chatting and talking together not caring for each other's race. "This seems like a nice place. Pretty nice," Alex whistled in amazement looking around.

"I know. I've never seen such a place where Faunus and Humans can get along so well with each." Blake commented, amazed by such a thing happening. Of course, at the bar, a couple of people were very upset. A bunch of more organized people sat at the bar with a female Cat Faunus, clearly the leader of this group. She had short blond hair with two blond cat ears on top of her head.

Alex was about to go to the bar before Raiden grabbed him by the collar. "You're not legal drinking age yet."

"This ain't America, man. Let me go."

Raiden thought for a moment before looking at Janelle. "What's the legal drinking age?"

"Same as your world's. Twenty one is when you can drink alcohol." Janelle replied, sitting down with everyone at a large table.

Derrick sighed as he sat down as well with arms crossed. "I'm twenty. Just one year away."

"Well, we have tried beer and whisky together with some of the guys back at home," Raiden admitted to them.

Velvet/Carolina noticed that the mood by the bar was mournful and felt sorry for the group. "I wonder what could have happened that has them so downtrodden."

Everyone else either shrugged or shook their heads in response as they didn't know what really happened in the last 72 hours.

"Whatever it is, it might be also the occupation as well. If only we can know what's going on," Raiden said to them with his eyes darting from person to Faunus.

The bartender paused for a moment, listening to the Faunus speak before nodding. He went back to work while the female Cat Faunus got up and approached the seated group.

"Ummm, can we help you out, ma'am?" Jaune asked her as she was now standing at the table they were all seated at.

"I suppose you haven't heard the news about the Tejanos stationed here yet have you?" The woman started off, one of the others walking up behind her. This time it was a teenager in his late teens with a downtrodden expression across his face.

"No, ma'am. Haven't heard the news yet. We just came from the yacht that just docked in earlier. What happened?" Raiden asked her with his curiosity growing every second.

"The Tejanos were massacred outside the town despite the deal we made when we surrendered to the Mistralians. They promised us that the Tejanos would be unharmed when we eventually surrendered. Instead they lined them up, shot them, and buried them in a mass grave." The woman replied bitterly, clearly upset over this event.

Everyone widened their eyes hearing that while Velvet/Caroline held her mouth in shock. She was worried that Greg might snap if he finds out about this.

Raiden clenched his hand into a fist and slammed it on the table. "Fuckers... You don't do that to a surrendering force..."

"They have no honor," Rick added in bitterly.

"And I completely agree. My men and I want to reclaim the town, but we can't unless we want to risk the people's lives. Fortunately one Tejano managed to survive earlier and he's probably raising hell among the Mistralians as we speak." The woman spoke again, a couple of the men and women nodding in agreement.

"Hope is a strong thing, ma'am. And the people will soon follow in example to be free. To them, either give them liberty, or give them death," Derrick stated as he had his hands cupped together.

"Perhaps we can help with that. Umm, what is your name?" Ren asked her.

"I'm Captain Catherine Ferguson, leader of the Calm Water's Minutemen unit." The Cat Faunus replied, holding out her hand in a friendly manner.

Blake stood up and shook her hand in equal manners. "Glad to make your acquaintance, Captain. It's good to see that you're doing something for the good of people.

"Can't say the same about the invaders here. They claimed that they have permission to be here by the Kingdom of Vale, but we aren't technically considered part of the kingdom since we're outside the walls." Catherine explained, stepping back to allow the waitresses to set the food down for the group. "The worst thing is that there is a bunch of VMC Bases in the Dune Desert but now the Head Chairman Kellan Richardson has ordered them to withdraw back to the kingdom for emergency situation drills."

"This can't be a mere coincidence. VMC pulling out suddenly when Mistralians invade. This has to be connected either way. You need to have a lot of nerve to do such a stunt when placed are being occupied by a hostile force. Hacking taught me that there's always a teasing behind why things are done, never random," Rick brought up as he explained to them. "The VMC must've been brought back so they won't engage the Mistralians. Someone must be working for them within Vale."

"Well not all of the VMC. In fact, they actually overthrew the airship pilots and are holding the outposts now. They didn't want to abandon their families or the nearby villages so they are marked as going rogue." Catherine added, remembering about a newsletter the people had received last night about being alert for VMC "traitors".

"Well, at least some of us have common sense. But there has to be a reason to as why this is happening. Me and the guys may have not been here for long, but we heard enough about hearing a King. And we heard no news of a King saying that this was allowed."

"Well besides the VMC going rogue and the massacre, there have been strange sightings going on before hand in this town. Mysterious figures that arrive on the beach in boats at night and gone by morning, leaving no foot prints behind. A couple of defenders on the outskirts reported seeing glints of sniper scopes but once they reach the area, they find nothing. The most recent and interesting is a couple of UFOs zooming at high speeds over head a day or two ago." Catherine added, causing eyebrows to be raised.

"Sniper scopes huh? Maybe I can pinpoint them out if we stay a night. From a good snipers near of course," Alex threw out with a finger on his chin.

"Slow down there. We ain't causing trouble... Yet," Raiden whispered to his brother trying to make sure he stays put. He then looked at Catherine. "Have there been any MSF that have at least shown compassion? Anything? Even a hint of it?"

"Well they haven't hurt any of the civilians...yet. However, I really want them to leave this town alone but since they killed off the Tejanos assigned here, we have to rely on them for protection from the Grimm."

"Then they're nothing more than a group of thugs. They rob you of the real protection before they force you to have them be your protectors. They're bastards I'll tell you."

"Well normally we would protect ourselves but since we've been disarmed of all our weapons, we can't do anything right now."

"Okay." Raiden then looked at his team and nodded. "This is happening tonight. Captain. If like to say we're gonna pledge ourselves to help drive the MSF away from here."

"Captain. What can you tell us about the Dust depots here in the town. Mistralians using any of them?"

"Surprisingly they have only one massive one in their FOB. It's heavily armored and guarded by the elitist units of the MSF. I believe that where Juan Rico is heading towards right now on his rampage Mistralian killing spree." Catherine replied, pointing at the location on a map she had set on the table. "However they do have various Anti-Airship weaponry in certain spots in the town."

"Can you pinpoint them out for us. We may not seem much, but don't underestimate us. We will do what it takes to liberate you of these Mistralian invaders. Scouts honor!" Alex proclaimed before he was shut up by his brother.

Suddenly a Minuteman rushed into the cafe, holding a bunch of Dust Assault Rifles in his arms. "Rico just solved our weapons issue. The Mistralians are so busy chasing him, they haven't thought about picking up the deads' weapons."

"Révolution se prépare dans le cœur de ces gens. Une cause juste à se enflammer. En tant que Français, je ne peux pas passer à côté de cela. Pour les gens!" (Revolution is brewing in the hearts of these people. A Righteous cause to ignite. As a Frenchman I can't miss out on this. For the people!) Derrick announced himself as the rest of his team nodded in agreement.

"Rick, get some drones out right now. We'll need as much intel we can gather before launching the strike tonight. Move it," Raiden told him as the Korean nodded back at him.

"Let's rouse the fear within their souls for them to pay for what they have done. They will experience hell from us," Rick replied to his leader going into his Buddhist beliefs. "For death will swallow them whole."

With Greg moments earlier...

The thrill of moving behind enemy lines never gets old for the young Marine as he moved through the town of Calm Waters. He managed to barely avoid a couple of patrols before seeing signs that Rico had been through the area recently. Mainly because of the trail of MSFs who were killed after trying to chase him.

Greg ducked behind cover when he heard two MSFs approaching. At first, he thought they were trying to catch Rico, but then they said something else that disgusted him.

"Yesh. How much has that bastard killed already? About thirty of us? This is causing unrest. People want us out."

"I know. Got orders to randomly pick out people and have them executed in public by Forbes. Even children count."

A burst of fire cut down these Mistralians before they could even look to see what hit them. Right now, the casualty rate was underestimated seriously. The count was over ninety MSFs killed and more soon to come. A smoking weapon was drawn back into cover as Juan Rico stepped out to survey his work.

Rico heard movement down the alleyway and aimed at Greg while Greg aimed back at him. It took a while before both teenagers realized that they were aiming at their own friend. Greg grinned as he lowered his M416 and walked up to Rico. "Rico! How have you been you marvelous bastard?"

Rico suddenly frowned and shook his head, pointing at the scar on his throat. Greg looked and realized that his best friend could no longer speak.

However, Rico wrote something on a notepad and handed it to Greg to read. The Marine looked at for a few moments before dropping the pad altogether out of shock. He was unresponsive for a while until he turned to Rico. "Let's go kill some MSFs. Also I have a nice bonding idea. It involves blowing up an ammo dump in Mistral's FOB."

Back with the group...

Suddenly, they heard more gunfire outside, only this time, Greg's M416 rang out as well, clearly working alongside with Rico's Lever-action rifle.

"Guess the party has started already. Welp, better to be late to a party instead of never coming to one."

"Shit! Taking heavy fi-ARGH!" An MSF screamed in death, taking multiple rounds to the chest. Rico and Greg were moving on their way to the FOB, each with thoughts of payback in their minds. Greg mowed down another Mistralian soldier, noticing that there was a mix of regular Mistralian soldiers and the Mistral Special Forces units. However Greg and Rico were not alone. A couple of Minutemen joined them as well as a few Tejanos who had gone into hiding instead of surrendering.

Shouts and hollers echoed alongside the gunfire as the ragtag group of fighters moved up the streets. Multiple Mistralian soldiers and Spec Ops tried to stop them but the regulars lacked knowledge of their terrain while the Spec Ops were getting wiped out by Rico and Greg.

Raiden stood up and nodded at his team looking at Catherine. "To arms. Pass me a rifle. We're heading out now. Masks on!"

The students around them suddenly transformed back to normal after drinking the second potion, clearly ready for combat. In fact, they had all carried their weapons in bags to avoid suspicion. The only people who didn't was Team RADR.

"We can get used to these weapons quickly. Now move it. Revolution has begun to free Calm Waters," Raiden announced as he passed rifles to his team and they marched out of the cafe as they remained cautious.

Luckily, there was a sniper rifle among the firearms that were distributed among the Minutemen and Ghosts. And Alex was the winner of said rifle. He was currently going to one of the towers in the town as he was with his brother to cover him. Derrick and Rick were with the others as they helped distract the Garrison. "Found a good snipers nest. Should be a good place for us to give cover."

While RADR and a couple of the other teams planned to assist with distracting the Mistralians, Greg and Rico's group were getting closer to the main gates of the massive Mistralian base. The group lost several members to sniper's but managed to overrun the main gate.

"There's the ammo dump! Let's burn that mother fu-" Greg was cut off when the said ammo dump was struck by an unknown missile, vaporizing instantly as well as cooking off ammo. The group took cover as the burning ammo went flying overhead. "What the hell!? Who blew it up?"

A large rumbled went off as well an explosion. The Ghosts stopped in their tracks to look in the direction the explosion came from. "What the hell was that?"

"This is Slip-Stream. Target destroyed. Making another bombing run again. Targets are multiple SAM Sites of unknown make." A voice suddenly crackled from a radio on a roof as two figures observed the targets through a sniper rifle and a spotting scope. The spotter picked up the radio and acknowledge the pilot.

"Solid copy, SlipStream. We confirm that targeted ammunition depot was destroyed. Proceed to your next targets over."

Raiden took a quick shot at an MSF that was aiming at his brother landing a direct hit in the head. "We can focus on that later. We gotta move. Now."

Suddenly more controlled explosions went off all over town, eliminating the SAM sites. Above in the skies, a lone flying aircraft flew over ahead, going at high speeds. To the people of Remnant, it was a UFO. However in reality it was an F-22 Raptor with US Marks on it.

Only five people knew what flew overhead. And they were equally surprised to see what was circling around. "It can't be... Raptor!" Rick shouted as he watched it fly around.

"Targets destroyed. Tell the fleet to send in the Marines." Slipstream replied as the sniper called it in.

"Recon 1 to Fortress. SAM sites destroyed. Send in the Marines. Repeat. You are clear to send in the Marines."

Rick was confused as he was getting radio chatter on his ear piece as the A.I was tasked to worm it's way into radio transmissions to find anything interesting. "The hell? Guys! Radio chatter is heating up. And it's... It's damn American... Americans damn it!"

(Cue Call of Duty Modern Warfare OST - Charlie Don't Surf)

In the air approaching Calm Waters, a fleet of various helicopters filled the air, carrying Marines and fire support to the town. The Marines, since they were in a desert like condition, wore Desert MARPAT uniforms and combat gear, armed with M27s, M16s, M416s, and various other weaponry. They had a mean look on their faces as the radio traffic bustled between the pilots.

"Shoreline coming into view. ETA six seconds." "Copy that, Hawk One. We're ready." "This is Deadly 1. We're armed and ready to engage." "Yeah, roger that." "This is Outlaw Two, coming in to support. Those hostiles better have brought hot dogs because it's going to be a Barbeque down there."

The fleet of Blackhawks arrived to the town, zooming over the shoreline as various Mistralian soldiers tried to hit them with their now limited ammo. The Marines started to fire back, timing their shots and taking out a few from their seats on the side of the helicopters. "Taking fire here. Mostly small arms."

Soon, a couple of hidden Technicals roared out of garages and started firing at the Mistralians themselves. The Blackhawks finally went into hover mode as their loads of Marines began to rope down to the ground below. Once down on the ground, they set up various defense positions before moving to attack their objectives. Meanwhile a fleet of Kiowa's, Huey's, and Little Birds appeared along with a few Super Cobras and Viper attack choppers, providing fire support and resupplies for the Marines below.

"Lady Luck... This is a sight for sore eyes." Raiden placed his rifle against the wall and crossed his arms and laughed a bit. "This is getting interesting here."

"The fuck is going on?!" HIs brother shouted in confusion looking at the helicopter fleet soar overhead.

"Holy shit! Those are UH-60 Blackhawks!" Greg pointed out, noticing that a bunch were hovering over their heads with a couple of Super Cobras acting as fire support.

"Raider! Lay down your arms! Don't show force against these guys! Now!" Raiden shouted through his radio. Without hesitation, the rest of his team set their weapons down and they just stood there watching.

A couple of US Marines rappelled down the ropes and rushed towards the Main FOB, swiftly taking down enemy opposition in the area. They moved past locals at a fast pace, often out running many of them with their built up endurance.

"How long has it been since we've seen Marines? Not including Greg," Alex asked watching them rush through the town at an alarming rate.

"Not since our last operation. We work with the Green Berets and Rangers the last operation. But the Marines were elsewhere. But good to see them in action," Raiden answered back at him observing them. 'We can learn a thing or two from them.'

A group of Marines rappelled down in front of the group and one of them instantly spotted Greg in his combat gear. He pointed at him and shouted at him. "Hey, Leatherneck! Take point! Our orders are to link up with the locals and help them get rid of these Greek loving fanatics."

"Aye, sir!" Greg shouted, waving at the group of Minutemen and Los Tejanos to follow. Unknown to the group and Greg, the lead Marine was actually surprised to see a fellow Marine already on the ground, even more so since he had the patch of Bastard Squad of the USS Valkyrie. Needless to say, he would question it later since these locals seemed to listen to him.

"Then I guess we're being ignored then as usual. Like we always have been," Rick sighed sadly as he watched them pass on by with any batting an eye at him nor his teammates.

"I guess you guys really are ghosts then," Yang suddenly piped in as she was near Raiden. This caused the Ghost Leader to jump in surprise and almost banged his head against the wall he was near.

Velvet looked very nervous as they moved up alongside the Minutemen and some of the local hunters and huntresses. "I really hope that Team Mistral doesn't show up here. Greg barely survived that last fight with them back in Forever Falls."

The said Marine slammed into the wall behind and slumped down, his helmet showing an small indention in his helmet. However while this may have knocked him out, Forbes failed to realize that during his hunt for Rico, his entire squad used up all of their lethal Dust Rounds in the ensuing firefight, resulting in using normal rounds. While the US Marines lacked anything to prevent headshots, they were being shot at with mostly Knock Out rounds. As a result of this, the Marine Forbes thought he killed was merely knocked out and would live to wake up to a massive headache. Also because the ammo dumps were destroyed, so were all of the lethal rounds they would have used.

"Marcus! Take Pena to a corpsman! He's still alive! Steven! Pyle! Man that Fifty Cal on that Technical over there!" A squad leader shouted, directing his Marines to various things. So far the Marines were mainly lucky that the lethal rounds were locked in those destroyed ammo dumps due to the fact, Mistral didn't want any of its soldiers killing any of the civilians during any possible riots.

Daniel meanwhile was sniping from a location far from the FOB as he was taking shots at the advancing forces. He still had on him some Dust rounds with elemental effects on them. He currently had a Red Dust clip in his rifle taking shots at the Marines which had anything flammable on them. He aimed at with with a grenade strapped to his chest and sighed. "Nothing personal," He muttered before taking a shot.

However while he was sniping at Marines, he failed to realize that Greg Pineda was among the group and instantly sensed the sign of oncoming death. He rushed over and pushed the targeted Marine out of the way, catching the bullet on his chest which instantly set to flames. Greg quickly scrambled and removed the burning vest off as he threw away before the Grenades and ammo could go off on it. He then glared in the general direction of Daniel before removing his helmet and tossing it to Rico. Rico caught and a sudden dust cloud kicked up as Greg charge into the general area of the sniper.

Daniel widened his eyes at what had transpired and stood up quickly slinging his rifle on his back. "Shit! Not good! Gotta move!" He vaulted over the railing that was on the catwalk he was on and fell towards the ground. He landed and rolled forward before he started sprinting away. 'I can't fight right now. Damn concussion from that punch...'

The Marines witnessed what had transpired and were shocked to see one of their own just zoom off at a inhumanly possible speeds. This was only temporary until their captain ordered them to focus on the mission. With Greg, the young Marine had one objective in his mind and that was to take care of the guy who was trying to harm his fellow Marines.

Daniel was running to the other end of the town not wanting to get into a fight with the Marine that was running for him. He broke through a window and landing inside scaring a family that was hiding from the conflict. "Sorry!" He shouted before he broke through the other one to get closer to the edge of town. "Fuck the MSF. I'd rather go AWOL then go back."

Greg rushed up a ladder and began jumping rooftop to rooftop in case of the Mistralian Sniper. He could easily detect where Daniel was trying to flee and zeroed in on him, his speed slowly increase with his Aura. He finally made it when he launched himself out of a window and tackled Daniel off a nearby fire escape and to the ground below.

Daniel screamed as he was pinned down on the ground as he was struggling to break free. "Alright! Alright! You caught me! Just let me go! I don't want to do any of this anymore!"

Greg just slugged him across the face hard as he looked at him with a look of hatred. "You should have thought about that before harming any of my fellow Marines or massacred my family members and friends outside of Calm Waters!" With that, Greg got up and lifted Daniel up by his collar, pulling out a Deagle from his holster. He pulled the hammer back and aimed it at Daniel's face.

Daniel widened his eyes as he looked at the pistol aimed at his face. He bared his teeth as a look of his own hate went on his face. "I wasn't part of that horrid massacre. I was opposed to it when I heard about it. I thought Lieutenant Mourn said that they were free to go. But Forbes got orders from our commander to do so. I refused. I'm not like those other damn monsters! But what can I do when my father is the leader of the entire Mistralian fleet?! What's one man against an entire army?!" He then slugged Greg himself across the face making him lose grip of his Deagle. He got back up to his feet as his eyes went slitted once again. "I don't want to fight. But if it's a fight you want, then let's settle this like men!"

"Men!? I don't fight like a man! I fight like a Devil Dog!" With that, Greg lashed out with a roundhouse kick, striking Daniel in the head. He then continued his ruthless assault with fury of fast-moving, hard-hitting judo strikes and kicks courtesy of his Marine Martial Arts training and a little bit of self-taught fighting. To say that Daniel was in a world of hurt would be an understatement since Greg wasn't holding back. Each blow would be like a hammer hitting him, often drawing blood to its viciousness.

Daniel managed to catch one of his fists before doing a quick chip at Greg's throat causing him to lose breath for a second. He then punched him hard in the face and growled as he stepped back. "A dragon against a devil. Fine!" He shouted before he breathed out a gust of wind at Greg, this time, this breath had more force as rage was behind his eyes. Rage was behind both parties eyes.

Greg threw a punch which Daniel blocked. However Greg grabbed the same arm and twisted it, breaking it with an audible crack. He then proceeded to viciously slam his knee into Daniel's groin before throwing him face first into the concrete. "A dragon eh? I don't believe any of that shit. When I look at you, I don't see a dragon. All I see is an unwilling teenager who lets the little things get to him. I'm not a racist but I am starting to hate you Mistralian assholes greatly. You march into our homelands. You disrespect our people and take over. And now, you guys have the audacity to murder the protectors of the people. So I think this should be a message for your father. However I will not murder you." Greg pulled a Ka-Bar knife out of his boot and approached Daniel. "An eye for an eye the saying is. However I believe in the saying a voice for a voice right now. My friend, Juan Rico, was robbed of his voice by Harkov's actions so its fair he pays with the loss of your voice."

Daniel widened his eyes as he began to tear up. He didn't care about the pain in his broken arm nor the pain in his groin or anywhere. But his voice? Losing it?

"Listen! I don't know what pain you've went through but we all go through it! I never even even wanted to join the Mistralian Military! I wanted to be a Hunter like my mom! But that all changed after she died in the fire that changed us all!" He stared at the concrete as his tears fell on it. "My dad forced me to join or he'd give my little sister to someone else. My grandfather was killed by Tejanos with my dad witnessing it. But I never hated any of you. I looked up to you! But my dad controlled me. I went into a coma for two months when I showed rebellion to him when I refused to join the MSF! If you still have heart, spare me. Please. For my little sister."

"I lost my mercifulness when I found out 257 of my culture were slaughtered in a genocide. So no more mercy from me." Greg said in his most serious and deadliest tone ever. His expression and tone were so terrifying it caused Daniel to promptly faint on him. Greg looked at the unconscious Mistralian for a few moments before bursting out laughing. "Oh my God! What a fucking pussy. He actually thought I was serious about slicing out his voice box."

Greg sheathed his knife and picked up the unresponsive Mistralian, slinging him over his shoulder as he walked back towards the US Marine positions. If anyone thought that Greg suffered from a bipolar personality disorder, they were dead wrong. Greg picked it up as a trick whenever he had to make someone surrender or faint in order to avoid violence. In fact, the first time he witnessed it was when Stanford glared at a civilian who was shouting anti-military statements at them. So it had its usefulness and Greg begged Stanford to teach him it. Of course, in return for the training, he had to buy Stanford a bunch of magazines of his choice.

Meanwhile, Daniel wasn't one for violence. But the fear of his father made him to take the course. But he was still soft at heart. And he was rather fearful of death. That's what kept him alive for the past years. But this time it was a complete embarrassment.

Elsewhere, Marines were having a field day, taking out the MSFs and Mistralian soldiers without suffering any deaths so far. They did encounter a few Mistralian bought Atlesian Paladins but thanks to an M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank and a couple of Anti-Tank squads, they were no reduced to burning hulks of metal. Of course, the regular Mistralian soldiers were running or surrendering, scared beyond doubt since they recognized the camouflage of the Marines as the same one that Tejano wore after he held his own against Team Mistral. The MSFs on the other hand were getting desperate since they lost their lethal Dust ammo dumps to the initial airstrike.

Forbes was cursing loudly as he was still reluctantly fighting against the large force that was clearly winning. "I ain't going down! No man can kill me!"

As if Oum above had decided to prove him wrong, an Armor-Piercing Fifty-Caliber Anti-Materiel Round zoomed through the air and struck Forbes dead center in the forehead, popping his entire head like a watermelon. The headless body slumped down as the Marine Scout sniper who fired the round two miles away loaded another round into the chamber of his .50 Caliber Anti-Materiel Rifle.

Taylor just cringed seeing the scene seeing Forbes' brain matter flying everywhere. Harley covered her mouth from this as she didn't want to hurl her guts out from the scene. Meanwhile in the main FOB, the MSFs were using swords and knives since they have ran out of ammo for their weaponry, planning on taking it up close and personal. Unfortunately the Marines they went up against were members of Bastard Squad who had experience in dealing with these sorts of situations. The Mistralian Spec Ops were devastated in hand to hand combat by these veterans and they were starting to flee into the desert instead. One of them noticed that these Marines were even more highly skilled than the Marines that guarded the continent of Vytal and realized that they were up against a new enemy. He managed to sneak away from the fighting and reached the radio room where Mourn was holding out even though the US Marines had yet to reach the area.

"Sir! We're getting killed out there! We have to pull back! You must get out of here right now before you're captured!" The soldier shouted at him.

Mourn only shook his head as he leaned back against his chair. He took out a cigar and slighter before lighting it. He took a puff and looked at the soldier. "You're still young. Go while you still can. For me? I'm an old man. My time for war is over."

"You don't understand, sir! Those Marines outside aren't Vale Marines! They are an unknown and new force! If they get their hands on you then they will have the biggest asset against us!"

"Then it is more impending for you to leave this place at once, young man. They won't dare harm someone like me unless they want to. They'll need me for information. And I'll be honest, I don't support Harkov anymore. He has gone mad."

"Well someone needs to organize the retreat. The second in command was just blown apart when he tried to face off against a tank in one of the Paladins."

"What is your rank?" Mourn asked him casually as he took another drag.

"A-A captain, sir," The soldier replied back timidly as the explosions continued going off.

"Then rally some other men together and make sure the rest are to retreat. You are now my second in command."

Suddenly a radio message came through and gunfire could be heard behind it.

"This is unit three! They're breaching the room l! We can't st-" A burst of gunfire silenced the man as the wall along with the door exploded into splinters. The smoke thickened as a squad of US Marines stormed in, disarming both Mourn and the captain during the few seconds of the breaching. A Marine spoke into his comms as he radioed the Fleet.

"Fortress, this is Battleloggers Squad. HVI is secured. Requesting exfil to the Valkyrie."

"Solid copy, Battleloggers. ETA five minutes. Rest of the helicopter fleet is circling around for any boogies in the area."

Mourn could only smile at how fast and responsive these men were. Even better than the MSF. "Impressive. I'm impressed you were able to breach the headquarters in under ten minutes."

The Marines either were focused on their objective at hand or just ignored him as they quickly patted both men down for weapons and explosives. One Marine took the pistols of both men while another two zip-tied their hands behind their backs. After giving a nod to their Squad Leader, they moved out of the room, escorting the two captured Mistralians out. On the rooftop, a group of Marines decided to give a big up yours to the Mistralians by removing the flag of Mistral and taking it as a souvenir. In its place, they raised the stars and stripes on the top with the proud banner of the USMC below it. The battle for Calm Waters was over. For now...

**WOW! What a long chapter! So what do you think about it? The US Marines have officially arrived to kick ass in Remnant. And they did so with style. Also don't expect to see the end of Forbes just yet. Read and review for us. Read and review. Seriously though. Read and review. I get tired of waiting for someone to respond to our requests of reviewing. We can't make this work if our readers don't give us some critique. Marinerecon out.**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Meeting the Bastard Squad and Pyrrha's Father

One Day after the Battle of Calm Waters...

"Hey, sergeant. Are you having any fun there?" A Marine asked his foxhole buddy, both of them guarding the town in the direction of the desert in their foxhole. The Sergeant sighed before looking at his buddy.

"Well its not "going to the beach" fun or "making out with your sister" fun. Instead its more like "sitting on a piece of sharp glass" fun or "bathing in tabasco sauce" fun." He replied with a smirk, earning a few snickers from his other Marines.

Meanwhile another Company of Marines from the USS Valkyrie was approaching their position, also being assigned to those same posts. There had been reports of Mistralian activity in the desert nearby so they were defending the town from all sides. These Marines, however, had a few new recruits added to their ranks among with an old face that they welcomed back greatly.

"Remind me again why we're in Marine uniforms and gear instead of our exo-suits and uniforms." Derrick sorely commented, decked out in full USMC issued combat gear. The Ghosts, after explaining to Garrison, were allowed to join the Marines of Bravo Company, also known as Old Bastard's Bastards, temporarily since they needed a few more hands on deck. However they had to wear USMC issued uniforms and held the temporary ranks of Privates and Private First Classes.

Raiden just sighed as he was tightening the laces on his boots before hefting the classic M4A1 in his left hand before looking at his friend. "We had to join up because we owe Greg for making sure our asses weren't shot or thrown in the brig. Also, we could learn a thing or two from them to add to our set already."

"Well at least we aren't the only one's suffering here." Rick replied, pointing his thumb at the others behind him. Team RWBY and Team JNPR were actually pretty curious about the Marine Corps and had requested that they be allowed to join as well. Garrison, at first, refused to do so since they were barely trained to be Marines or even be ready to face the challenges that they faced. Besides Old Bastard even refused too. However after receiving a full blast of Ruby's begging eyes, they tried to resist but ultimately caved in. However the same treatment applied to them as well as it did to Team RADR.

"I can't believe I have to wear these disgusting colored clothes and these tight boots." Weiss complained, tugging on her left combat boot which earned snickering from a couple of Marines nearby. Team GRVL was also there, sporting the same desert camouflage uniforms as everyone else. Greg just smiled and whispered something into the ear of his old squad leader, earning laughter from Staff Sergeant Stanford. After he reported in to Old Bastard and Captain Garrison, he had been removed from the official MIA list and listed as an active duty member of the United States Marine Corps again with the rank of Corporal since he had survived the battle of Shanghai as well as receiving a Purple Heart.

Alex shrugged as he fixed a helmet onto his head and knocked on it a couple times before standing up. "This feels nice. Fresh new uniform and new military career. Well, sorta." He then sighed and looked at Greg. "Man, I do like the M4. But you got any sniper rifle on board this thing? I'm more comfortable with them."

"First off, that's not an M4. M4 is the designation of the Carbine. That is actually an M416 Assault Rifle in your hands. Secondly, every Marine is a rifleman from the generals all the way to the cooks. You have to be able to use an Assault Rifle before getting a Sniper Rifle. And last of you, the Marines didn't have any proof of your MOS so they placed you where you would make the most uses." Greg replied, walking alongside Alex to explain as Velvet caught up with him. The rabbit Faunus had a helmet specially designed for her since her ears on her head stuck out. The quartermasters had cut two slots on top of the helmet which allowed her ears to stick up and move around freely. She was wearing the same uniform as Greg, but carried an M4 Carbine instead of an Assault Rifle.

Alex just sighed in disappointment before nodding at his current superior. He was back to Private while his brother was now a Private First Class. "Alright. I'll use the M416 then. But they never really agreed with me. But I should be alright."

Raiden punched him on the arm chuckling. "It's fine, little brother. You used assault rifles before. You should be fine."

"Ugh, desert colour doesn't agree with me. It doesn't look right," Yang complained as she stretched the fabric. "And I can't use my gauntlets? That sucks!"

"I still think you should have taken up that offer of getting your hair cut to female Marine standards." Greg commented, wrapping his arm around Velvet's shoulder as they walked towards some of his old squadmates.

Yang glared at Greg upon hearing that. "You want me to get my hair cut off? No way! No one is touching my hair! I'll have it cut when I want it to be cut! But nope! I'm not getting it cut here!"

"Then don't be complaining if it catches on fire from an incendiary round." Greg replied, the other Marines nodding in agreement. "Besides you could just tie it into a bun and have it behind your back instead of wavy all over."

Yang was going to protest until Raiden nudged her getting her attention. "A bun should fit you. It should you out, Yang. It's not pretty seeing girls getting their hair burned off."

"You know what really gets me is how those two girls can manage to fit those puppies into their Kevlar vests." A nearby Marine commented, clearly referring to Yang and Randi. Some of the nearby female Marines of Bravo Company also noticed this and couldn't believe the size of their breasts. One of the female Marines was actually blushing and slightly drooling at the sight of them, marking her as a possible lesbian much to the amusement of everyone.

"Hey, Lance Corporal Nagumo! Like what you see there?" A male Marine joked, earning laughter from a couple of his friends.

The two Williams brothers could only shake their heads at the antics of the Marines. "It's not bad to admit you like the sight of something. Although I do have to admit that girls with big breasts are a bit too much. Like, how's their backs not sore from them?" Alex asked pointing at Yang's large orbs.

The company reached their posts and each person was assigned a foxhole and a foxhole buddy. Greg was assigned with Velvet much to the rabbit Faunus's relief. Team RWBY was assigned to a Marine each so they would not be working together. Same went with Team JNPR, Team RADR, and the other half of Team GRVL. Once they settled into their foxholes, the fearsome Old Bastard of Bravo Company appeared with an M16A4 in hand. The man himself had cold blue eyes, a rugged face and a series of scars all over it. He stood at 6' 4 feet tall which was taller than most of the Marines in Bravo Company. He looked over at the Marines in their holes before speaking up.

"I am Captain Devin Meyers, otherwise nicknamed the Old Bastards by you Marines. For those who are temporarily assigned to us, welcome. If you're a returning Leatherneck who was listed as MIA, then that's even better. Now I'm going to send out a patrol to look for signs of hostile activity three miles into the desert. Make sure to maintain radio contact at a minimum, don't be on it all the time. When I call your rank and last name, get out of your foxhole and form up on me." Old Bastard spoke in a gravelly voice, causing the newer recruits to get suddenly nervous at their temporary boss. The man had eagle like eyes that could pierce into someone's soul and figure out if they are friend or foe.

Alex was instantly filled with fear as sweat formed on his forehead. This guy was a Marine? No. Was he even human with those eyes? He shuddered in his spot as he dropped his rifle on the ground from all the shaking he had going on. "Fuck..."

"Private Nikos, Private First Class Jenkins, Private Grimes, Private Schnee, Lance Corporal Nagumo, and Private Jackson. You will be on the first patrol which will be led by Corporal Pineda. Remember your orders and listen to your squad leader. Do not disobey him. Dismissed." Old Bastard ordered as those people got up and stood in front of him. They then moved to pick up their gear and walked over to Greg who was waiting with an M27 in his hands. One Marine quickly looked up at Jenkins and spoke to him. "Anything you want to say before you go?"

"Yeah. If anything happens to me, tell your mom I loved her." Jenkins replied, earning laughter from the other Marines as well as Greg and LCPL Nagumo.

Rick sighed deeply as he hefted his carbine over his shoulders walking forward along with the small squad that has been made. "Under Greg's command... This is gonna end well... Very, very well…"

The patrol moved out, following Greg as they began their trek into the desert. Greg had made LCPL Nagumo his assistant squad leader so if anyone had any questions, they could ask up the chain in command. Along the way, Jenkins was telling the newer members of the squad so bits of advice as they walked into the sandy desert. The other interesting events was Nagumo, who the squad found out her name to be Yumi, staring at Randi's massive bust as it somehow manage to still bounce under her Kevlar vest.

Rick sighed as he looked up at the sky seeing no clouds at all. He could only nod as he continued to walk along with the squad before Randi walked over to him. "Thinking about her?" She suddenly asked him.

The Korean's eyes widened along with a blush before he shook his head. "W-What are you talking about? I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Oh don't give me that. I've seen that look before on my other male teenagers. You're thinking about a girl. Blake Belladonna in particular." Randi replied, smirking when the blush intensified on his face.

Rick just twitched his eyes as he lowered his helmet to cover his eyes from the averting gaze of the Witch. "Shut up... I ain't... Thinking about a girl..." He muttered with his blush becoming deeper.

"Lance Corporal Nagumo. Pay attention and stop staring at Randi's breasts already!" Greg ordered, earning a blush from Yumi and a strange look from Randi. The others just roared in laughter as another group of Marines joined up with their patrol, this one a heavy weapons squad. However Randi just smiled mischievously and approached the female Marine. The said girl was about nineteen or eighteen years old with light brown hair and light brown eyes with Asian features. She was still learning how to speak English since she would say "me" instead of "I".

"Oh Yumi. If it helps you out, I happen to prefer both genders so I'm free game." Randi joked, stroking Yumi's chin which caused the said girl to nosebleed. The Marines even laughed harder at this fact while Greg shook his head. It was actually a big secret that Randi was actually a lesbian at one point until she realized she actually developed feelings for Batista. She now is an open bisexual though not many people realize it.

Rick just continued to look down at the sand as they continued to match though not joining in on the laughter of the others. He was too focused on not admitting that he did have feelings for the Cat Faunus. But he was afraid that she wouldn't like him back. Thanks to this, he ended up tripping and falling forward. His face just landing on Randi. Specifically her bust.

Instead of kicking his ass or anything violent, Randi simply pushed him off of her bust. "Rick, as much as I enjoy joking around, there is a fine line. Now I don't recall inviting you to face plant into my breasts so please refrain from doing so."

The Korean only glared at her for a second before getting himself up to his feet and walked past her, bumping himself into her on purpose and continued walking on. "jasin-ui jidoghan sa-eob, manyeo ma-eum." (Mind your own damn business, Witch.)

The group continued to follow the newly promoted Corporal, staying on high alert throughout the entire trip. Finally once they reached the halfway point to their destination, Greg called for a break. "Alright. Take five, Marines. However stay on alert. The Grimm aren't the only things that could lurk in this desert."

Everyone decided to sit down in the sand since they had nothing else to sit on at the moment.

Yumi was still blushing at the point that Randi had thrown out that she was fair game to anyone basically. She couldn't help but continue staring at the large bust she sported.

Pyrrha was just relaxing herself as she was having a conversation with Randi regarding about relationships since she's with Jaune right now.

Meanwhile, Rick was a bit away from the group as he was cross legged. He had his hands on his shoulders taking in deep breaths with his eyes closed. He usually meditates when stress or anger has started to seep into him. Right now, he was just trying to calm down not wanting anymore trouble.

The group of Marines including Greg and Yumi were telling stories about the various war stories they carried with them, some intense while others were mainly humorous.

'C'mon! Tell her! What's the worst that could happen?'

'No! She'll think that I'm an idiot because I am!'

'Have you even tried to tell her?'

'No... But seriously, what girl would go for a guy that's always tinkering with machinery and reads books?!'

'Ummm, she could be one.'

Rick tried his best to stay calm as he was having an internal fight inside him right now. He tried to stay where he was until-

"Damn it! Damn it! Alright, Randi! You fucking win! I have a fucking crush on Blake Belladonna! Happy now?! Are you fucking happy?!"

The Marines all stopped to look at him, surprised at the sudden outburst and confession overall. One Marine managed to sum up the feelings of the entire patrol group. "Wow...That's something you don't hear every day..."

Rick was blushing hard with him panting slightly from his outburst. He pointed an accusing finger at Randi with a murderous glare. "You... This is all your fault! You had to butt in on my personal feelings! You, Leland, almost everyone of your team makes fun of this!"

"Dude. You just blurted it out. All Private Jackson did was just mention about it. Give it a rest." A Marine commented, finishing up his MRE.

He only slumped himself down into the sand face first out of embarrassment and outrage. "I fucking hate my life. Someone bury me in the sand and leave me be."

"Nope. We need all hands for this one. Now get up. Its time to continue." Greg ordered, the group picking up their gear and trash. Yumi walked over and gave Rick a hand out of the sand.

"No need to be let down, Private Rick. Me- I used to have the same problems back in boot camp at Parris Island." Yumi explained, wiping the sand off his face. "I was constantly felt like dying from exhaustion to sheer embarrassment. However I had one goal in mind that kept me motivated." Rick raised an eyebrow at the Japanese Marine curiously before asking the question.

"And what goal is that?"

"To become President of the United States of America!"

He was wide eyes hearing her say that keeping his silent laughter from breaking out into full blown laughing at her. he didn't want to embarrass her as well since she hasn't done anything to him. "Well... That's... That's a good goal to keep in mind..."

"And what is yours then? I'm curious," Yumi instantly asked him causing him to back step a bit.

"Well... I... I just wanna... Settle down and... And have a wife and kids..."

"That sounds wonderful! I wonder what Corporal Pineda's goals in life are. I mean. I know I just met him and was his replacement along with four other Marines who are my friends. I just think about what he has in mind for his goals." Yumi thought out loud, walking alongside Rick as the patrol kept moving forward. However Greg overheard it and decided to answer Yumi without turning around.

"Well my current short term goals right now involve 1. Getting rid of the Mistralian military forces on Vytal soil. 2. See that Harkov receives his just desserts for his crime of committing genocide against my relatives and Los Tejanos. 3. Confirm the disbandment of Team Mistral. And 4. Having the United States be able to guard the kingdom during the Vale Festival instead of relying on Atlas." Greg replied, earning nods and oorah's in agreement, shifting his eyes while doing so. "As for long term goals, I would say become a Hunter and still be a US Marine, marry Velvet Scarletina and start up a family, and finally for you guys to start paying more attention especially you, Rick, since you're about to fall into an abandon Mistralian foxhole."

"Wait. Wha-UFFF!" Rick started off but suddenly fell into the said foxhole, much to the amazement of the others.

He quickly lifted himself out of the foxhole and glared at greg but didn't want to utter a word at him in defiance. All he did was sigh and shake the sand out of his hair before catching up with the group again. "Always impressed by your sense of knowing, man. But it can be a pain in the ass at times."

"Hey, Corporal! We got bodies and lots of them." PFC Jenkins shouted, causing everyone to walk over to him. Greg pushed through the crowd and spotted what Jenkins was talking about. On the ground was a group of Mistralian soldiers partially buried in the sand. Jenkins had pulled out this body which allowed them to examine the corpse. Greg flipped the body over to see bullet holes along the front side of the dead soldier along with a series of thick slashes across his neck.

"Vacuians...shit..." Greg muttered as he got up and looked around at the series of empty foxholes.

"What the? Greg? What happened here? Mistralians and Vacuians? Did they have a skirmish here or something?" Rick asked as he pulled a Mistralian body out of the sand and inspected it. He carefully searched the body before he found a his dog tags and saw there was a camera attached to the helmet. "Got tags and a cam here. Tags read... Nicolas Kell... Anyone wanna watch what happened here? Camera still seems to be intact."

"Don't bother. We're already walked into an ambush site. Grab a foxhole and set up positions now." Greg ordered, the Marines rushing to various positions. A couple of Marines were armed with Machine Guns that were designed to be reloaded like assault rifle magazines instead of the belt feed system of the M60s and the SAW Machine Gun.

Everyone obeyed his orders as they hopped into the foxholes that were already dug up and readied themselves to encounter hostiles and fight back. "I hope you know what you're doing? I don't wanna die in a wasteland," Rick muttered getting his M416 ready.

"Enemies inbound at twelve o'clock!" A Marine shouted, pointing at a wave of fast moving Vacuian soldiers. The Marines aimed their weapons at the group as Greg gave the order to fire.

"Weapons free!"

Flashback...

One day ago...

After the Battle of Calm Waters…

"So, whys a bunch of kids heavily armed to the teeth doing in a war zone? They aren't military trained or anything. And we got these four who are military age but only two are qualified to be of legal military. What gives?" A Marine asked lazily looking at the group of First Years gathered together.

"No clue, man. I don't like it. I don't like it one bit." His friend replied, looking to see Greg walk over with a unconscious Daniel slung over his shoulder.

"Brought you guys a prisoner. Make sure to lock him up in the brig with the thickest bulkheads around it." Greg warned as he handed Daniel to one of the Marines. They started to haul him off until one Marine spoke up.

"Lance Corporal Pineda. You have a lot of explaining to do for Old Bastard and Captain Garrison. You better go now."

Alex had his arms crossed as he looked dead ahead looking at the Marines that were looking over them. "Marines... Tch... Having us round up like we're livestock. Fuck..."

"Well you would do the same too if you were fighting hostile soldiers and then witnessed children running around with massive scythe sniper combo weapons or some other crazy ass shit. Heck, even the people with animal ears or claws or that shit seem more normal than kids with weapons." A Marine spoke, earning looks of agreement from his buddies.

"I think I would have thought I was crazy if I hadn't witnessed a handbag turn into a fucking minigun."

"Then we searched that yacht over there. Found these metal suits inside of the cabins. Military hardware. You guys heard of an... What is it... An Atlas Corporation before?"

"Sounds like an evil corporation from a video game." A Marine replied, starting more friendly banter with each other. While this was going on, the other Marines were helping the locals out with various tasks. A few Marines volunteered to help the locals rebuild some of the damaged homes while another group went out to give the dead Tejanos and Minutemen proper burials. Most, however, we're on patrol or shore leave, interacting with the locals.

"My dad is from that company..." Rick muttered quietly not wanting anyone to hear him.

"So, what now? Our weapons have been confiscated. Exo's been taken. Hell, maybe our masks have been found. Sooner or later we're gonna be dead," Alex whispered to his brother.

Soon there were sounds of shouting going on and a group of Marines approached the gathered group of First Years. Their Sergeant spoke up as he looked at Team RADR.

"You four. Come with me. Garrison will want to speak with you on the Valkyrie." He then turned to the men guarding the First Years. "Jensen. Release these kids and hand them back the weapons. They are on our side."

"Okay, Sergeant." Jensen replied, ordering his men carry out the orders.

"Me an my big mouth," Alex muttered before his brother nudge him to look at him.

"C'mon. Greg must've out word in for us since he's a Marine. Just hope he didn't say anything stupid about us," Raiden replied as he and the rest started walking.

"We live to serve," Alex replied back and followed him.

"Alright, Marines. You know the drill. Assist in any way possible. Treat the locals with respect and do your finest to represent the United States Marine Corps." A Marine 1st Lieutenant ordered his unit who was helping repair the shops in the downtown district as Team RADR was lead past them towards the docks. The American Fleet was docked at the port, unloading troops and supplies for the ground forces.

They only continued walking along with the Marines leading them as they looked at the destruction caused in the firefights that ensued. "Soo much pain... It's amazing how people can recover from such pain..."

"Unlike those previous assholes, we plan to clean up the messes we make. That and we also act as a relief for disasters in times of international crisis." The Marine Sergeant explained as they continued. "We helped evacuate the remnants of the 33rd Damned out of Dubai or more like what was left of it, helped with a few disaster relief efforts in the Philippines and Okinawa. You know. The usual."

"Yeah... But no one has done that for us when we were attacked. Left to be engulfed by a bloodthirsty nation," Raiden commented at the Sergeant as they looked at the displays of relief the Marines were giving.

"Well fuck them. We're better than them because we actually give a shit about our allies."

"Good to know then."

Rick had his arms placed behind his head whistling looking around. "I hope your CO is alright with us. We didn't do anything wrong as of yet. We didn't even get to engage any of those Mistralians yet."

"And for a good reason too. We nearly had a couple of cases of friendly fire especially with that Mistralian girls with you guys." The Sergeant replied, the sounds of helicopters filling the air. Team RADR looked up to see a series of Osprey VTOLs zoom by overhead.

"Well, it's been awhile since we've seen those things," Rick said watching as one landed nearby.

"You were forbidden from touching aircraft since the incident on the 'Montana,' Rick," Alex mentioned.

"It's not my fault if I wanted to see how an F-22 Raptor worked. Taking the engine apart was easy."

"Wait. You're seventeen. And yet you were able to take apart an engine from a combat jet and place it back together?" The Marine asked.

"Yep."

"More like blew up after piecing back together," Derrick added.

"Oh boy. Slipstream would murder you if you try to take apart his baby. More than likely, he'll toss you overboard and feed you to the sharks." The Marine commented, leading the group up a Ladder well to a Wasp Class Amphibious Assault Ship titled the USS Valkyrie. Ironic really since they were after a ship called the Valiant Valkyrie.

"Wow. Been awhile since we've seen one of these babies. Hey, we'll make sure our Korean doesn't screw with the engine. That would be a disaster," Raiden brought up jokingly making Rick shout at him in irritation.

"No one can mess with the Valkyrie. She's a warrior at heart and a proven one." The Sergeant replied as they walked onto the ship.

"Like I would tinker with the en-"

"Control yourself, Hacker. Find somethin' else to tinker with that doesn't invoke explosions or the invasion of people's privacy."

Rick blushed from that as he remembered seeing some camera footage. One of which invoking a brunette with a pyromancer in a steamy makeout session.

"No. Seriously. We will fuck you up if you harm our home ship." The Marine warned, opening a door for them. Rick gulped nervously as he walked with his team past the doors before them was the hallways that lead into the ship. "Follow me. I'll take you to the bridge."

"Anyway. This is the USS Valkyrie. She is a Wasp-Class Amphibious Assault Ship that can carry up to 2,200 Marines at the most. She is one of nine to be built of her class along with being the last one built. She served in the recent conflicts of Iran in the Persian Gulf and China in the East China Sea along with the battle of the Suez Canal." The Sergeant explained, the group passing various Marines and sailors. Many of them were helping to make repairs while others were doing various other tasks needed to be accomplished.

"Well, our father was a Marine in the military. He served in some tours but he wouldn't really go into detail about them. Well, I guess he did for good reasons until I turned seventeen and Alex sixteen. We've been soldiers for about three years I suppose? Yeah, three."

The group reached the bridge and the Sergeant knocked on the door. Moments later, the door opened and a sailor in blue navy camouflage let them inside.

"Guess this is the hornets nest. Can't back out now," Raiden mumbled as they walked inside. Instantly, various sets of eyes looked at them in curiosity.

"Alright, gentlemen and ladies. Get back to work." An older voice ordered, causing everyone to go back to work immediately. The man who spoke wore a navy khaki uniform with graying hair. He stood tall and proud as he approached the group. "Sergeant Wilson. You and your squad are relieved. Head back into town and help out the others."

"Aye, Captain." The Marine saluted before turning away and leaving with his squad.

The four were now left in the care of the CO of the ship. Possibly the CO of the entire armada they saw as they went up the steps to get to the ship.

Raiden looked at him and saluted him out of respect as well the rest of his team who did so as well. "Sir. It's an honor meeting you."

The Captain returned the salute and dropped it before speaking. "I'm Captain Garrison of the USS Valkyrie as well as the commander of the Fifth Fleet. Welcome abroad." Garrison motioned them to follow as he led them around the bridge. "I hope that we didn't startle you guys in the town. We couldn't just stay out at sea and not respond to the cry for help. That and one of our drones caught video feed of death squads killing Hispanics by the looks of things."

"Sergeant Raiden. And that about the tow? Ah, it's not problem. It ain't even our town. But same as you, we couldn't stand back and do nothing. So, along with some friends and help from the locals, we took arms and fighting started to happen. It just so to happen that you guys came along not so long after revolting started. Glad you did though, those bastards can do a number on you if you let them."

"Well if it hadn't been for Tombstone and Slipstream, we would have lost Marines in that fight." Garrison replied, showing video footage of the F-22 Raptor soaring over Forever Falls. "Also you owe Slipstream a beer for saving you and your classmates from that destroyer. Lance Corporal-correction. Corporal Pineda gave us the entire story so we understand that you guys are spec ops from another Earth."

"Well, glad that he could vouch for us. He is a bit harsh on us when it comes to fighting in the battlefield and all. But he is a good friend. A friend that I'm glad I've made with him. And yes, we are spec ops from another Earth. We just happened to be the youngest of that group." Raiden stretched his arms a bit before looking back at the Captain. "If it floats with you, Captain, may I request that if you like any information about us, could it be in private with you? Not fond of others knowing."

"Very well. Anyway, I would like to hear more about you guys. Not about your skills or anything. Just personality wise and background info." Garrison replied, offering them seats as they entered the briefing room. Inside was a rough looking Marine Captain reading a file on Greg Pineda.

"Well, that we can do as we have done it for our school already. We'll explain that part later if Greg hasn't explained it to you."

The Ghosts then took their own seats with Raiden sitting in front of Garrison with a table in between them. "So I guess I'll start. Well, the name is Raiden James Williams. My younger brother is Alex Daniel Williams. I am eighteen years of age. Our dad is Sean Reiner Williams and our mom was Jenny Colly Williams. Well, you could say that I am as the sort of a willing person. I am willing to understand a subject if I don't understand. And if I need to change myself to be a better person, I'm willing to do that too. What else... Oh yeah. Me and my brother were born in San Diego, Cali. Our dad is German and our mother American. Had basic elementary education before learning high school education in Santa Monica. I joined up with the 82nd Airborne division before joining the spec ops group."

"Alright. Now what about your friends over here?"

Alex sighed as he stood up and walked over with a tired look on his face. "Sorry... I didn't get much sleep last night-"

"Cause you were reading your manga?" His brother asked him.

"N-No... So, Sir, forgive me if I leave anything important out." The Sniper sighed rubbing his eyes and sat down in front of him. "Well, as you heard, I'm Alex Daniel Williams. I just turned seventeen three months ago. Born in the same place as my brother. And he forgot to mention this about himself. He can learn languages quickly and use them to his advantage... Ummm... Same deal as him for military wise stuff... I... I am stubborn to the core. Once I'm stuck with something I believe in, I'll stick to it... Pretty bad. But it works since I'll fight to the end to stick with it."

"Right." Garrison replied, the Marine listening in on the conversation despite looking at the file. "So what about your French and Korean friends over here? Can I ask what their stories are?"

"You sure can," Rick said walking over with his arms crossed thinking. "Well... Right. Name's Rick Grimes Song. I was born in Seoul, South Korea. Seventeen with my birthday coming up in five months. My dad is from Korea while my mom was from Japan. Thanks to my dad being an engineer for weapons development and for society, I grew up to be a tinker. I like to take things apart and put them back together without fault... Almost without fault. I am also an accomplished hacker. And before you say it, no, I don't do invasion of privacy. I do it to break codes and pass them onto my superiors. You could say that I'm a bit of a nerd when it comes to books. Can't get my nose outta them. I am a bit shy and stuff, but that quickly goes away when something exciting happens."

"Okay. Now what about you?" Garrison asked Derrick, the Marine Captain still listening in on their conversations.

"Fine. I'll just get this over with." He sighed still staying in his current seat. "Derrick Sivert Haven. Twenty years old, and the oldest of the group. I was born in Paris, France. My dad was a Frenchman and a GIGN soldier while my mom was from Wales. So I'm also part Wales. I can't say much. But here. I can't talk to girls. I have a great courage to face things on the battlefield. But I just lose it when I talk to girls."

This last bit of information made the Marine arch an eyebrow in silence as Garrison wrote down his notes. He then got up and shook each of the Ghosts' hands in thanks. "Well thank you for your time, gentlemen. It was nice meeting you and I will let you rejoin your classmates."

"It's good to have this talk with you, Sir. Thank you for having a chat with us. C'mon, guys. Let's go. Let's see how everyone else is taking this news."

Outside the bridge, Team RADR discovered Greg speaking to a group of Marine Special Operatives from MARSOC and a female nurse. The newly promoted Corporal wore his FROG uniform with his normal USMC Ball cap on his head, chatting nonchalantly with the group.

"Hey, Greg! Congrats on the promotion!" Raiden called out as they walked over to greet him. "Seems like you've earned it fair and square."

Greg turned and smirked. "Yeah. Thanks. I hope Old Bastard didn't scare you that much. He can be a mean son of a bitch when he wants to be."

"Wait... Are you referring to a guy that looks old as shit but looks like he can still kill somebody?" Alex asked him thinking about the Marine in the briefing room earlier.

Greg looked up to see Old Bastard standing behind the Ghosts silently and turned to him. "Alex. You should really be careful about what you say..."

"Especially since the guy that looks as old as shit is right behind you." The gravelly voice of Old Bastard replied, scaring the hell out of the Ghosts.

Alex screamed loudly and ran himself into a wall and fell straight onto his back groaning. "Mommy... Is that you?" He groggily muttered trying to keep his eyes open.

"Well that was weird..." Greg commented, walking up to the Ghost sniper and helping him to his feet. "Anyway, how are you guys doing?"

Considering that we haven't been thrown into the brig yet or just outright beaten by the guys on board here, doing just fine. Although I gotta say that Captain Garrison is really a good man," Raiden answered him as he patted Alex on the back.

"Yeah. Garrison cares about everyone on board his boat. From Tombstone Squad to the Marines, even the squids. He's like the veteran father that watches over his mischievous children." Greg replied, Old Bastard smirking at the idea. In everyone's heads, they imagined Garrison scrambling around try to chase after childlike versions of themselves in a park while Old Bastard was laughing from a park bench.

"That's... An optimistic way of looking at things with him. Nonetheless you guys sure have a strong bond with each other. I haven't seen anything like this before we left Santa Monica," Rick explained crossing his arms thinking.

"That because most of the guys here served in the war against China and Russia." The leader of the MARSOC Marine Squad spoke up, his buddies, Greg and Old Bastard agreeing with them. The leader had dark brown trimmed hair with blue eyes and a clean shaved face. He was in his thirties or forties but showed the signs that he was a veteran. His name tag said he was "D. Recker" of Tombstone Squad. "I'm Sergeant Recker by the way. And these two other guys are a part of Tombstone Squad."

"Pleased to meet you, Sergeant. Sergeant Raiden. Glad to make your acquaintance," Raiden said and reached a hand out to shake his hand in a polite manner."

"Aren't you a bit young to be a Sergeant?" Recker asked, much to the amusement of Greg and the others.

"Well, I'd like to explain that bit, but would it be best to leave it at that? Already explained a whole lot to your CO already. Kinda don't wanna repeat myself if you don't mind my saying," Raiden sheepishly replied back rubbing the back of his head grinning nervously.

"Yeah. Well you're not in the military anyway since they have listed you as KIA or MIA in your world, Raiden." Greg pointed out, making a valid point but slightly hypocritical until he continued. "And the reason I'm still an active member of the United States Marine is because they listed me as MIA but not exactly KIA. Besides, Old Bastard somehow knew I was still alive for reasons that even I cannot figure out."

"Call it intuition, Corporal." Old Bastard replied, turning to the Ghosts. "Anyway. I'm Captain Devin Meyers, otherwise known as the Old Bastard. I noticed how you guys were interested in being part of a military unit again is that correct?"

"Correct? Why not say hell yeah?! I'm burning up with excitement! Point me to the nearest squad and I'll gladly join up!" Alex proclaimed boldly standing straight now after his recent scare from Old Bastard.

Instead of agreeing, Old Bastard shot Alex a look which made him back down in fear. "I don't know what shit you've been through and I don't want to hear about it. Here is the offer. After much debating, Garrison and I have agreed to allow your group to join the ranks of the United States Marine Corps on a couple of conditions. First, the lower ranks in your squad will be ranked as Privates and with your leader being a Private First Class. Second, you will be re-taught how to do things in the Marine Corps way. Third, you will use standard issue Marine uniforms and combat gear for now. No more of whatever uniforms you used to wear."

Alex and Rick widened their eyes with "What?!" coming from them with Derrick and Raiden remaining calm at the situation.

The Ghost Leader nodded as he did his best to stand his ground against the older Marine. He felt fear pang through his body, but he couldn't afford to show himself to be vulnerable. "A deals a deal. We'll abide. But if you can, allow me to ask one thing to keep along."

"Which is..."

Raiden was about to say it until his brother stepped in to whisper into his ear. It went by for a few seconds before he was punched in the gut by his elder brother. Alex held his stomach and fell on the floor with his brother glaring at him. "Und warum sollte ich darum bitten, dass?!" (And why would I ask that?!) He shouted at him angrily.

"S-Sorry... I wasn't thinking..."

Raiden sighed and crossed his arms before looking at them. "I'll tell you another time. I'm pissed thanks to him."

"No. I need to hear this. Fourth condition is honesty. You tell your CO your problems unless you want to hurt yourself by keeping it locked away. Most of the Marines under my command have talked about their issues to me and we have successfully resolved them. Now since you will be working in our unit, this is a need to know basis so tell me. What is it?"

Nodding, Raiden motioned to have Alex walk away for a moment and stood away from him. "Keep my brother safe. He's my only family left here in this place. I wouldn't know what would happen if anything would happen to him.

"We'll have to transfer him to a different company. We can't have siblings in the same unit ever since the Solomon Brothers Incident during World War Two." Old Bastard replied, putting his hand on his chin.

"I hear you." Raiden then took in a deep breath and sighed. "I promised my dad that I'd look after him and protect him. I'd die to make sure he's alive and well. But please. Make sure he's in good hands. I don't deserve to live if I fail in my duties as an older brother."

"We'll make sure he doesn't get killed."

"That's all I want. The only thing I want from you guys. Nothing more. Nothing less." Raiden bowed slightly before stepping back.

Back to Present Time...

The Marines let loose on the infamous Vacuian unit, the Sand Furies, as the group charged right at them. M16A4s, M27s, M27 IARs, and M416s opened up, raining lead upon the unit. Some of these Sand Furies fell instantly to the fire while most had their Auras active which blocked most of the lighter rounds. Greg threw his Assault Rifle to a nearby Marine as he got up to combat the Aura Users from chewing his fellow Marines up.

"Coverage on their positions! We gotta rush em! Go! Go!" One of the Sand Furies shouted charging straight for them with his Aura flaring strongly. "You will burn!" He shouted at them getting closer.

Greg pulled out his Deagle as he ran, shooting down multiple Sand Furies with Aura-Piercing Dust Rounds he picked up in Calm Waters. He holstered it before striking the Sand Fury that shouted earlier in the chest with his fist. This knocked the window out of him which allowed the Marine to slam his elbow down on the man's neck, taking him down. Greg then blasted two more Sand Furies off their feet with his shooting light orbs from his hands.

Rick cursed to himself as he didn't have his advanced technology on him right now. The habit of using such things came from his Korean heritage of growing up in Seoul and with his father as an engineer for Atlas Corporation. And now he was bare. He could only shake his head before he transitioned clips before plucking a grenade off his vest. "Frag out!" He shouted before pulling the pin and lobbed it.

One Marine noticed earlier how the type of ammo the Vacuians were using was similar to the ones in the Mistralians' weapons. He reached in and loaded a magazine taken from a Mistral made weapon since the magazine used 5.56 Dust rounds like a normal NATO issued ammo for the Marine Corps Assault Rifles. He fired at one charging Sand Fury in the head, causing the said Fury to slump as he collapsed dead face first into the sand. The Marines began taking the ammo from the dead Mistralians' vests and loaded them into their own weapons. The same Marine who made this realization toss an entire Mistralian armor piece to Rick since he couldn't take out all of the magazines.

"Distribute them! We'll need all the rounds we can get!" He shouted at the Korean who caught it.

"On it!" Rick shouted back before taking out the magazines of the armor piece before tossing them to the Marines and himself. He then noticed the armor and took cover in the foxhole. He saw that there was a couple bullet holes, but most were just dents. "Perfect." He popped back up and shouted, "Get those Mistralians armor on! They can take more on the Dust rounds!"

However, most of Marines didn't listen mainly because they couldn't stop firing in the middle of a firefight. The chorus of fire dropped the Sand Furies like flies as the Marines started to hold them back. Pyrrha used her Semblance to redirect some of the fire heading towards the Marines away from them while Randi began to silently cast spells at the Vacuians, freezing or paralyzing some of them. Greg was in the middle of a large group of them, punching and kicking them all over the place. Weiss did her best at keeping the Vacuians pinned down but couldn't hit any of them due to the fact she never used an Assault Rifle before. However the Sand Furies seemed to multiple and multiple, showing no signs of backing down really.

"Damn it! This is like the time in the Amazon! Endless!" Rick shouted. He then widened his eyes as a Sand Fury managed to get close to him and kicked him hard in the head. He quickly countered by blocking another one and tripped him. Rick quickly got on top of him and placed the barrel of his M416 into his mouth and let the rounds fly away, feeding him lead.

The Marines were slowly starting to feel the pressure of the Sand Furies as they got closer and closer to their line. They hadn't lost any Marines so far which was fortunate for them but now they were about to get overrun. However just as the Vacuians got close to killing a Marine, a couple of Bullheads appeared out of nowhere and its occupants began to fire at the Sand Furies. This prevented the death of a Marine as the chatter of Dust Pulse Rifles began to fill the air. In the Valean-made Bullheads, VMC Marines in desert colored uniform and armor began to pick off targets on the move, causing the Sand Furies to fled into the desert. The VMC VTOLs tried to give chase but the Sand Furies just disappeared into the desert just as they appeared.

"Damn it! I hate it when they do that. They're damn pricks whenever they just disappear like the cowards they are," One VMC Marine muttered looking at the dust clouds that have been kicked up.

Greg waved at one of the VMC Bullheads and watched as they started to land. As they did, he took notice of the fact the symbol of the Vale Kingdom was slashed out with black paint and on the back on the tail, the words "Valean Marines" was blacked out and written in red was the word "Disavowed". It became clear that these VMC Marines were not all that they seem. However apparently he was wrong when a certain figure happened to step out of the Bullhead with the group in more weathered and scarred VMC Marine armor and gear.

"Agent Recon! What are you doing here?" Greg asked out of surprise as the Second in Command of the AOV walked up to him.

"Well. We got word about possible Vacuian movement over here and decided to give them a welcome party before you guys did. Guess you beat us to it." Recon replied, observing the battlefield. "Holy shit. You guys lasted long against the Sand Furies. I can't believe you made it out without losing someone."

Rick sighed as he pointed at himself as well the other Marine that was almost killed in process. "We... Almost kicked the bucket." He held his forehead in pain from the kick from the Sand Fury that got him. "I gave him some lead for lunch."

"I can see that." Recon replied, kicking the corpse of one. "Anyway, the VMC here has disobeyed orders of abandoning the outposts and bases here so you should have more help. However there is chatter that the White Fang is also in the Dune Desert searching as well so be on high alert."

"No wonder I heard so much radio chatter a few days ago. It was all about pulling back to Vale. But I heard chatter going that they won't abandon their duty. Won't you be filed for treason when you guys get back?" Rick questioned after he remembered the surge on the weekend

"Not unless the war is over. I announced to the media that we had fallen under attack by Mistral and showed video footage to prove it. The public was outraged so much that they are protesting outside the Council building with the entire Council trapped inside." Recon replied, smirking mischievously at his report.

"Tis the will of people. The only thing that leaders can lose control on." Rick sighed still rubbing the now small bump on his head from the kick. "United States Marines meeting Vale Marines... Awkward..."

There was a moment of silence until one of the Vale Marines spoke up. "So anyone want a beer?"

The group went wild at the suggestion of beer, both US Marines and VMC Marines.

"Fuck... I can't have a drop..." Rick muttered to himself as he crossed his arms. "Everything exciting happens wen I can't do anything."

Nighttime...

The Marines and Vale Marines gathered around various camp fires, sharing stories as they drank away. Greg was telling Yumi, Pyrrha, and Weiss about his experience fighting the PLA in the war between the US and China while Rick listened to another group of Marines exchanging stories with the VMC Marines.

'No one would even want to listen to what I've been through. Who would believe anyone like me?' He wondered listening closely staring at the fire closely.

"So I was a part of the LAPD SWAT team and there was this bank robbery on Fifth Avenue during the Christmas season. We were all ready to storm in and save the hostages, but the other guy on scene sent in a police negotiator ahead of us. The guy gets shot and we storm in and saved the hostages without any further casualties." Private Jenkins explained to the group, amazed by the story. Turns out some of the US Marines had been ordinary and boring people who suddenly stepped up during the time of crisis and joined the Marine Corps.

'Who would want to listen to me? I got nothing interesting,' Rick thought sadly as he picked up a nearby stone and threw it into the fire out of boredom. "Sounds interesting."

"You sound like you're bored to me." A Marine commented, the others agreeing with him. "Maybe you have a story to share with us since ours are so boring to you."

"No! Not at all! Just... Thinking to myself... Tired and all," Rick defended himself to them shaking his hands. "Just... Wanna keep to myself..."

"Oh come on. You're in the Marine Corps now. You can tell us anything." Jenkins replied, earning shouts of agreement with him. Even Greg was nodding with them, slightly smirking at the antics of the others.

"Temporary. But I suppose it shouldn't hurt to share," Rick replied back removing his helmet off his head and placed it beside him. "Well, I was just a regular kid back in Seoul. But I was a bit of a tinker in engineering thanks to my dad. I even made own jet engine by myself and it was effective. And did some martial arts. Mostly Taekwondo and Kendo. Yeah. Just a boring life. That was until I beated up six guys by myself when I was fifteen in self defense."

"Whoa. Six guys? Well why did they attack you?" A VMC Marine asked as he passed a bottle of beer to a US Marine.

"Apparently after investigation, they were North Korean spies. Young ones like my age. Basic martial arts training. They fought me because they wanted to send a message. I gave them one instead."

"Of course. I'm not surprised it would be North Koreans. However what gets me is how they managed to get past the DMZ in the first place." A Lance Corporal commented, taking a sip from his beer.

"If you grew up in South Korea with the constant fear of your northern neighbors coming over to attack, you'll expect as much. And no, I'm not saying Canada will attack the U.S anytime soon. But it's not rare that sleeper agents from North Korea are placed into South Korea. But with the help of advanced technology, we can pinpoint them out easily. I was just coming home from Kendo practice and stumbled upon them." Rick chuckled and leaned back a bit. "It was... A good experience. Nothing like that happens everyday."

"So anything else happened?"

"Nah. Not really. Well... Almost... A year later when I became sixteen, police files a murder." Rick's eyes became more somber as he stared down at the sand. "My mother was the victim. The murderer was found and turned out to be another North spy... Then when I became seventeen, I was drafted into the South Korean Military because of my knowledge on advanced engineering and martial arts. So I was a year behind most recruits. But they had the right since Seoul had to be ready for invasion any day."

"So did they ever attack you guys?"

"They did. Launched a surprise attack on us. We barely made it through the first twelve hours. Then American help came along by. And that's the first time I met my friends."

"So you weren't in the Armed Forces just yet. You probably had to go through boot camp all over again just to get into that unit." Another Marine, a PFC, commented as he threw a bottle to another guy.

"I was in boot camp. But the military needed every able bodied man on the front lines. So I joined up in the fighting with the rest of the other recruits and we fought back. We fought hard while we waited for help. That's when I met Raiden and Alex, my two friends."

"Interesting. So you get a transfer over to that squad. What I don't get is how the military of your world was moronic enough to have two brothers serving together in the same." Jenkins replied, sparking various conversations about it.

"Apparently from what I've heard, the younger brother didn't feel safe if he wasn't with his older brother. I know, how bad. But they were an effective duo together. That was until Raiden lost his arm."

"Yeah. We figured that one out when Jay's lucky magnet stayed to move towards it." Jenkins continued with his comments. This had been true when the tiny magnet on Jay's necklace started to float towards the Ghost leader's arm when they were passing by.

"After three days of heavy fighting, we've pushed back the North Koreans. But it came at a cost. Hundreds of thousands of lives were already lost in forty eight hours. Raiden lost his arms. My dad got injured badly. We lost soo much."

One Marine got up and grabbed a nearby bucket of water. "Well. Story time is over. We have orders to hold out for the night. We have shifts for the night. So be ready."

"Night... Not my biggest forte... But I'll try my best," Rick mumbled picking up his assault rifle and propped it over his shoulders.

"Actually the veterans got the night detail." Greg spoke up, equipping a underbarrel flashlight to his M27. "No offense but they can't use guys and girls they don't know much about."

"Ah, no worries. Same as in my squad back in Seoul. We camped out in ruined buildings hoping to see the dawn's light. That's fine. That means we try to get some sleep then?" Rick asked slinging the rifle onto his back and yawned.

"And Private Schnee. Don't be such a cold person. The Marines around you are your lifeline. So warm up for once in your life." Greg joked, earning laughter and an indignant hey from Weiss. A Marine dumped water on the fires as the VMC and US Marines settled down for the night.

The younger Marines were getting themselves ready to get some sleep while the veterans and Greg took the night watch to make sure no one snuck up on them.

Rick just laid down on the sand looking at the shattered moon trying to find himself sleep. But alas he couldn't. His mind was too preoccupied by a certain Cat Faunus in his head.

The next morning...

The rise of the morning sun and the silent movement of the Marines packing. The VMC Marines were planning to head back into the air to search for the Vacuian movements. The younger or temporary Marines were still asleep or starting to get up. Rick was already up among the already awoken temporary Marines as he was shaking the sand out of his helmet. Looking at Weiss who was still asleep, he grinned as he looked at Greg. "Sir? Permission to 'wake up' Schnee with force?"

Greg shook his head no, motioning for a couple of Marines with a bucket of warm water. Rick sighed in mock sadness before nodding. He walked back from Weiss and had a sly smile. "You're the boss then."

The Marines carefully set the bucket next to her and gently picked up her hand and placed it in the warm water. The Marines quickly backed away as they watched the prank go to work.

"Classic. Absolutely classic," One of them jeered snickering.

"Oh my god... You guys are truly evil," Rick laughed looking at the heiress. Weiss started to sigh in peace and actually started to pee in her pants. However the feel of wetness suddenly made her wake up and looked to see her pants wet and her hand in warm water. She then stared at the multitude of Marines that had smirks on their faces. They soon started bursted out laughing with some falling down in the sand. "Never gets old!" One of them cheered.

Weiss reached for her weapon only to realize that she didn't have her normal combat weapon on her. Yumi woke up soon afterwards with drool coming from the side of her mouth while Pyrrha stretched her arms and pulled herself out of the foxhole.

"Glad you three morning birds could join us. You guys slept like angels. Especially you, Ice Queen," Rick commented in a joking manner before a glyph from behind him formed and threw him into the sand.

"Be lucky that I don't have Myrtenaster with me." Weiss glared at Rick before looking down at her pants with embarrassment.

"Okay! Okay! Chillout, Ice Queen!" Rick sputtered as he stood back up. He spat some sand out of his mouth and groaned. "Damn it."

"Alright. Everyone, we're moving out now." Greg shouted as he carried his M27 in his arms. Everyone was ready as the VMCs blasted off in the Bullheads in search of the Sand Furies.

But Rick had one question in mind. Speed walking over to Greg, he nudged him lightly. "Where'd you get the water?"

"We have our ways." Greg replied with a smirk, the other Marines remaining silent about this manner.

Rick snickered himself as he shook his head in amusement. "You are totally somethin' else, Pineda. Truly something else. But if there's one thing I can say, me and the desert don't mix well."

The response was silence since Greg was more interested in getting things going. The Marines started the walk back to Calm Waters, ready to get back home for now.

"I'll just say this. Deserts and jungles are almost the same. You can die in either one," Rick explained to Greg as the two were in a small conversation about the battlefields they've fought in. "I prefer urban fields so I can manipulate the tech. Beggars can't be choosers. But still."

"Alright. No talking until we reach the green zone." Greg ordered, causing everyone to be on high alert. Green zone is the name of the safest area in friendly lines which in this case was Calm Waters.

'Something doesn't feel right... My entire body is on alert. Even before we left.' The Korean shook his head and sighed as they continued to match along back to Calm Waters. But the nagging feeling was bothering him.

The veteran Marines looked around with caution as Greg lead the patil back to Calm Waters. They were still alert for any Sand Furies that might come out and try to attack them. However they haven't seen any so far so it was still tense for them.

"VMC said they come outta the sand and disappear as soon as they come. You believe in that shit?" One Marine whispered to his friend nearby.

"Nah. I mean, we've seen weirder shit before. This shouldn't be new to us."

"Still what kind of dumbass would charge at Marines with swords and daggers?" His buddy replied, earning a few nods before focusing on the patrol.

"Must be people who are strict with traditional customs. Glad South Korea isn't like that," Rick muttered to himself and sighed. Reaching for his canteen, he took it out and took a large gulp of water before putting it away. "I hate the desert."

"At least we both agree on something." Weiss muttered, still angry over the prank that was pulled on her. She had managed to change into some spare pants she had in her pack so she was good. Only thing she wanted was a shower now.

"I live more on the jungle like area in Seoul. Near them. It kinda sucks being deprived of it," Rick mumbled with sweat dripping off his chin.

"Shut up and pay attention, Privates Grimes and Schnee." Greg ordered, bringing up a fist into the air. Everyone dropped onto one of their knees and aimed their weapons to cover their flanks.

"Crap. Sand Furies again? I'm ready to kick their ass this time," Rick angrily muttered placing his finger on the trigger.

"No. Something's up. I can feel it." Greg replied, scanning his surroundings carefully

"Orders? I don't want to be a standing duck out here," Rick whispered to him keeping his sights trained on his surroundings.

"Just keep quiet." Greg whispered, straining to hear something.

Rick nodded keeping his sights trained around him. 'This is bad.'

Greg looked at noticed a figure approaching them. He aimed his M27 at the person as he motioned for everyone else to go to a set of nearby ruins.

Rick took a part look and widened his eyes as the figure approached. He remembered bumping into her a couple days ago. "Greg... That's... That's..."

"Why hello, Gregory, fancy meeting you here," Katie greeted them with her arms out to the side.

"Squads. Get to cover and stay there. No matter what happens." Greg coldly ordered, the large patrol rushing over to the ruins. The young Marine glared at the approaching Mistralian as they circled each other from a distance. "How long have you been leaking out information to Harkov? Better yet, how many lives did you condemn with that information?"

"Sacrifice the few for the many, my dear friend. Their lives do not matter in the long run. For the people of Mistral must thrive. My people," Katie stated keeping her calm demeanor at him. She fixed her azure hair before chuckling. "Something you'll never know."

"So the genocide of anyone of Tejano descent is considered to be for the better of your people?" Greg challenged, cycling a round into the chamber of his M27.

"Well, did I say that? You sure are dim. Anyone is fair game. Even my own countrymen. For they know the sacrifice they will be making." Katie reached behind her and pulled out a saw like cleaver before propping it on her soldier. "And if you honor your opponent, shouldn't you fight fair?"

Greg didn't reply, instead letting his M27 do the talking. He aimed his assault rifle at her and fired at full auto. She casually started dodging the bullets flying for her as she sauntered over to him. Focusing on his face, a smirk formed on her face. "Flash."

On cue, a loud bang went off with a bright flash going off right in front of Greg's face. Greg stumbled around slightly, glad that he had ear plugs in to negate the loud noise. However it took him a while to clear his vision, slamming a fresh magazine in his weapon during the process.

Katie took this as the opportunity to charge in as he was still stunned from her flash. Sprinting forward, she kicked his M27 out of his grasp and brought down a slash with her saw cleaver onto his chest.

The Marine barely backed away in time, the saw cleaver nicking part of his vest. He quickly dived and recovered his M27, raising it up and firing again at Katie.

Katie narrowed her eyes and ran for him and started blocking the bullets at her, actually deflecting them before she closed in on him. "Your head is mine!" She shouted as she brought Reaper's Harvest from the side aiming for his neck.

It was met with the M27 as Greg blocked the weapon with his own. Unlike the sword, an Assault Rifle can have a buttstock which can be used to bash your opponent in the face while you redirect the blade. This is exactly what Greg did to Katie. The Mistralian Second Year stumbled back in pain, Greg aiming his M27 at her face again. "The barrel of my rifle says otherwise, bitch."

A small snarl affixed itself on the Mistralian's face. Flicking her wrist, her saw cleaver seemed like to break apart into smaller pieces but stayed in place. "Watch your mouth with women," She said to him before she flicked her wrist at his right ankle. The cleaver stretched out like a whip and wrapped around his ankle. She pulled on it and he caused him to fall on his back. Taking this as the opportunity, she quickly released the whip cleaver from his ankle and had it grab his M27 and pried it from his hands before flinging it away from them far away.

The M27 didn't fly to much when it suddenly went flying back to the Marine just as Katie tried to bring the saw cleaver down on him. It flew into Greg's hands and blocked the incoming attack, surprising both Greg and Katie. By the ruins, Pyrrha had secretly used her Polarity to send the weapon back to its owner. No one but herself knew about it so even Katie was baffled by this. Greg got back up and fired repeatedly at Katie, showing no signs of letting up. "You're not even considered a woman to me, you Beowolf in sheep's clothing."

Katie continued to deflect the bullets coming her way without giving up as well. "You and your kind are just as inferior as insects. And you will pay for taking Daniel prisoner. No one will take my love from me!"

Rick from behind the ruins almost puked from hearing that from her. "What kinda guy dates a girl like you?" He muttered from afar.

"Dude must have kinky tastes." Jenkins mutters, watching as Greg and Katie fight each other. Greg grimaced as Katie kept deflecting the Dust rounds he had loaded into his M27 earlier.

He soon ran out of rounds in the magazine that was loaded in his M27 and he was quickly transitioning mags. But that's when she was on him again as she kneed him hard in the gut. She then hit him hard on the neck with the blunt end of her saw cleaver. This what was envisioned in her mind which never did happen. While some wind was knocked out of him, Greg's Kevlar vest took most of it and allowed him to actually grab the blade of her saw cleaver. His hand was glowing white which protected him as he flung it out of her hands.

"Reaper! No!" Katie shouted before stepping back from him. "No one touches Reaper and gets away with it!" She then narrowed her eyes before looking at both him and the Marines. "Flash!"

Two flashes went off at the group and him blinding them for the moment while she made a run for her saw cleaver.

Greg blinked for a few moments and made a realization that made him felt stupid. Just as Katie dived for her weapon, she felt a gust of window and a combat booted foot kicked it out of reach. She looked up in shock to see Greg Pineda standing above her looking not to happy. "But how?"

"In case you didn't realize, my Semblance not only involves controlling light but also its manipulation." Greg explained before muttering under his breathe. "Wish I had realized that when I first unlocked it."

"Greg? Orders? It's your call man. Whatever you want to do with her, clearly yours alone!" Rick shouted out keeping his rifle pointed at Katie's saw cleaver to make sure she couldn't make another run for it.

Greg was momentarily distracted by Rick, much to the horror of the other Marines and the Beacon students. Katie managed to get up and get behind Greg to use him as a human shield, recovering her weapon in the process. She placed Reaper's Harvest against Greg's neck as she radioed for a MSF Bullhead.

"Hey! I'm calling the shots here! Move so an inch and I'll slice his neck open!" Katie shouted at them.

Rick kept his sights on them and observed her carefully and with caution. 'Cleaver is to the neck, but mostly to the tip of it. Stance is open. Alright then.' Slowly, he aimed at her exposed leg and winked at Greg. "Oh, okay, we'll give up and go home then, right?" Rick said while nodding, mostly at Greg.

"Private Grimes. Do not take that shot. Do not take the shot." Greg ordered, not wanting to take any chances of having his neck sliced open. All it would take is her to move it back and he would be dead.

'And there goes my chance... What's another way... She said that we have... I can't believe it, her love imprisoned.'

"Hey! How's about a trade? Greg for your boyfriend? Fair trade?" Rick called out hoping it was a good thing to ask.

This only made Katie angry as she pressed the blade more firmly against Greg's throat. "Rick, shut up. You're only making things worse. I swear to God you better keep your mouth shut about this.

"Thanks but I rather not fall for any tricks of yours anyway." Katie replied, noticing a Mistralian Bullhead approaching from the desert. On board was her real team, Team GREK (Greek). Greg snorted before rolling his eyes.

"Good for you. The United States doesn't negotiate with oppressive governments."

'Me and my big mouth. Someone better kill me. Or worse, Velvet might kill me if she finds out Greg was captured... Then I'll be court martialed and shit.'

"Oh shut up. You're coming with me. Admiral Harkov is gonna have a word with you, idiot," Katie replied.

The Bullhead touched down with one of the team members coming out. "How was the fun?" He asked.

"Good. I managed to convince one student that I'm on their side." Katie replied, accepting some Mistralian Armor from them. She handed Greg over to two other team members before turning back to the Marine's gathered at the ruins. "Well it was nice knowing you guys but unfortunately you are playing for the wrong side. Especially you Marines since you have no idea what is going on."

"And if you try to get us now." Katie pulled out a handgun and placed it on Greg's head. "His brains get blown out. Understood?"

"You do realize that I don't need a weapon or my Semblance to kill you right?" Greg mentions, smirking slightly as he was dragged into the Bullhead.

"Shut up. You're coming with us. And you can't do a thing about it," Katie threatened pressing the pistol harder.

"That's what you think. Too bad that blade isn't on my neck any more." Greg retorted, knocking the pistol out of Katie's hand and blasting her back with a light orb. He leapt back and began running back to his unit, picking up his M27 as he ran by.

She growled as she pointed at them. "Fire on them! Let none escape! Show no mercy! For Mistral!"

She growled as she pointed at them. "Fire on them! Let none escape! Show no mercy! For Mistral!"

Suddenly an M2 Browning opened up from behind the Bullhead and tore the landed aircraft to shreds, killing the two pilots. Team GREK was forced to take cover as the machine gun turret on a patrolling Humvee lit them up.

"Damn it! We we're close! Abort! Riza! Get us outta here!" Katie shouted at her fellow teammate.

The other Mistralian girl nodded as she took out a grenade from her vest and tossed it down near them. A large smokescreen soon engulfed them.

The Marine on the turret kept firing, not once letting up his covering fire. Meanwhile Greg and his squad used it to move towards the Green Zone when they noticed Sand Furies helping Team GREK escape the area into the desert.

"This just turned out lovely. So very lovely." Rick banged his head against his M416 hard in anger. 'And I almost got Greg captured cause of me. Fuck!'

"Shut up and move!" Greg shouted as a couple of Sand Furies started to charge at them. A few Marines simply fired as they retreated while several tossed grenades at the Furies. Chunks of limbs and flesh often went flying, the Marine on the turret focusing his fire on the Furies as the Humvee started to move to cover the patrol.

"Come on! We'll cover you! Go! Go!" One of the Marines in the Humvee shouted firing at the Sand Furies that were pursing.

The Sand Furies disappeared once again, earning the frustration of the Marine on the turret. "God motherfucking dammit!"

"They sure know how to troll, am I right?" Rick muttered as they were now on high alert on their way back to the Green Zone.

"Rick, shut up." Greg ordered, not clearly happy about this confrontation. "You nearly got me captured today so you are clearly in need of getting your head out of your ass."

"Whoa! What happened out there?" The rest of Bravo Company approached them, Velvet looking worried about Greg. However Greg placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"Katie Mowen, that's what happened."

"You mean the one with the saw cleaver? The Mistralian in the Second Years?"

"That would be her... Yep... I totally fucked up..." Rick muttered the last part silently to himself. 'What the fuck?! I never done that once under Raiden's command. Now I'm fucking things up left and right!'

"Anyway, I got report this to Garrison and Recon. If anything, the Mistralian fleet is on the way to burn down the town." Greg replied, Old Bastard allowing him to go ahead. The Corporal rushed down towards the docks with Velvet in tow.

"What do we do now? Is he just leaving us here? What a gentleman," Weiss remarked bitterly removing her helmet. "I honestly don't know how soldiers do this everyday."

"No. He's reporting in to Garrison. While Old Bastard is in charge of Bravo Company, news like this goes immediately to Captain Garrison. That way, he can spread the news to everyone faster instead of slowly if he had reported directly to Old Bastard." Sergeant Stanford explained as Pyrrha was reunited with a sand covered Jaune.

"Makes the best of sense. Now everyone can know and be ready rather than be confused," Rick responded and slung his rifle. "Well, I'm dead."

"What do ye mean yer dead?" Batista asked from his hole. "Did ye screw up or somethin'? Greg seems a little pissed for some reason."

The Korean sighed as it was no use in keeping it to himself any longer. "Well, I got him captured when I asked him for his call with that Mistralian girl. I wanted to know his call since he's my CO. But I got him captured anyway."

"Ye actually did that!? Good Oum, you're lucky he was able to break out of capture. Otherwise Velvet would have freaked out." Batista commented as the company was being relieved by a new company. The Humvee that arrived earlier drove by, the Marine on the turret looking around carefully.

"So, we're being relieved of duty for the moment then? I ain't going back into that forsaken desert."

Greg and Velvet walked through the town, noticing how things were slowly returning to normal to Calm Waters. The only exception was the plaque that was laid out for the men and women of both the Minutemen and the Tejanos who died defending the town as well as a memorial for the massacred Tejanos outside of town. Everyone was amazed by the work it took to make it all in three days. The sculpture was created in defiance after the Mistralians massacred the Tejano by a disgruntled mason who lost his son in the fighting. He created it during day and night, finishing it last morning and had help erecting it over the spot of the massacre. The memorial depicted three Tejanos in poses of protecting and defending while the names of the dead were carved on it below.

"Quite a sight, no?" Alex said walking over. "Before you ask, my squad ain't going yet so we're just chilling about waiting." He sighed sadly placing his hands behind his head. "It's such an ironic thing, ya know? We're soldiers fighting for peace, yet we cause violence in other places fighting for peace. Have you ever felt guilt killing someone, Greg? Because when I close my eyes sometimes, I can see the faces of shock of each man I've killed through my scope. It hurts, you know?"

"Actually I lost that feeling long ago. Sure it's wrong to kill another person but mostly I have to since the other guy is trying to kill me as well. War just does that to you. However to me, every time I kill an enemy soldier, it means that I have prevent that person from killing any of my friends and brothers in arms." Greg replied, frowning as he noticed some of his more distant relatives listed on the monument. "Besides, these enemies didn't show mercy to my family members and my group so I have to kill them if it means no more Tejanos will be massacred."

"I suppose that's fair if you look at it that way. An enemy that's shows no remorse, no mercy, no fraternity... I guess it's just that I had to fight so much at a young age. I'd be the same too if the rest of my family was hurt or killed..." Alex sighed stretching his arms. Looking at the sky, he smiled slightly. "But you can't help but think that things will be back to normal after so much pain."

"Well things will never return to normal for me. Anyway. Velvet and I have to go see Garrison so catch up with you later." With that, Greg and Velvet rushed off again in the direction of the docks.

Alex only nodded as he walked over to the monument and softly placed his hand on it. He couldn't help but feel powerless. Powerless that something could've been done to stop such an act. 'I promise, you will be avenged. Down to the last one.'

The couple reached the USS Valkyrie, proudly sitting as the crew did routine repairs on her. Garrison was standing out on the docks with Captain Ferguson and a few of her Minutemen talking about the situation. "Captain Garrison. What I am saying is that you should make your home base here for your men. The people are in your debt for driving off the Mistralian invaders away from here so at least accept this offer."

"I'm sorry, Miss Ferguson, but I don't want to endanger your town by staying here any longer. In fact, I'm planning to have our fleet attack their fleet. Since they don't have fighter jets or sufficient AA guns to take any down, it should be a walk in the park for our pilots."

With the others…

Ruby just whined as she was clutching at her red cloak as a Marine was trying to take it away from her. "For the last time, you can't wear bright red cloaks in the middle of combat. You'll give your position away to the enemy."

"Besides you'll end up like the British during the American Revolutionary War. Dead and easy to see." Stanford pointed out, watching a excited Nora watch a Marine explain the works of his M203 under barrel grenade launcher. Ren was nearby, listening to another Marine explain the functions of his .45 Combat Pistol and his Ka-Bar combat knife.

Yang came over and pushed the Marine and her little sister away. "Listen, pal. The reason why my sister wears that cloak is because it's her mom's final memento," She whispered. "She never wants to take it off because she misses her. But... I'll see what I can do."

"Very well then. Do so please." The Marine offered, allowing Yang to handle it instead. Nearby, Pyrrha was explaining to Jaune about Katie's loyalties and the fact her own countrymen and women are doing this to Vale. Jaune comforted her the best he could, speaking softly into her ear while rubbing her back. Blake was in the corner of the room they were currently in reading the book the Korean landed her, fully engrossed in the story. Raiden was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and patiently waiting when it was time for him to either head out with his squad or for his brother to come back.

"Ah, not much. Thanks to your brother, me and the guys ain't in the brig," Raiden explained to him leaning off the wall.

"Why would you be thrown into the brig?"

"Skull masks? High tech weaponry? Knowledge on some of the most advanced weaponry and militarized? What else do you think?"

"True. Although I don't that you guys would volunteer to join up with the group that nearly thought of you as terrorists." Miguel admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, thanks to Greg, we're in the clear. We just gotta abide by the rules they've given us to follow. Just gonna be awhile before I'm back with my own team. I-"

"I heard that Yang likes you," Miguel blurted out in a whisper to Raiden.

"What? You heard what?"

"That Yang likes you. Seriously, its kind of obvious that she has feelings for you." Miguel explained, conveniently leaving out the part that he was doing this for Yang just to get approval from her to be able to date Ruby.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Think for a second, amigo. Now look at this," Raiden stated pointing at his left arm. "I have a fake arm. Blown off from a demolitions gone wrong. What kinda girl would go for that?"

"Well apparently her. Dude, you're doubting yourself greatly. You're missing out on a chance of opportunity. Right now, there is a hot, blonde girl waiting for you and you are doubting yourself? Dude, go and just try. You're going to regret it if you don't do it." Miguel explained, reminding Raiden of the motivational speeches that Deuce would always give. It wasn't hard to see which side of the family that Greg and Miguel got their charisma from.

Raiden thought for a second and sighed closing his eyes. Opening them, they landed on Yang who was talking to her sister about her cloak. Something about her smile always seemed to radiate off of her to everyone, especially him. But he had one important thing to admit. "I don't know how to really... Confess to her..."

"Hey. Greg didn't know how to ask Velvet out at first. He just asked if she wanted to go downtown together with him and they pretty much soared off from there. Look where they are now."

"All I can say is lucky bastard." Raiden then shook his head and leaned on the wall once again. "But Miguel, I mean, thanks to you, I know she likes me. But-"

"You're probably asking if you like her."

"Well... Yeah..."

"Well you don't know if you don't try. You know what they say bold favors the fortune...or was it fortune favors the bold?" Miguel lost his focus as he tried to figure out the saying. The Pineda's had a reputation of being bad asses, but sometimes had a minor reputation of verbal mistakes. Greg had a habit of often going into his old way of speaking when he was still in the Laredo Triads while Miguel's was messing up sayings.

"It's fortune favors the bold, my friend. Very well... I will tell her soon. Pretty soon." He then remembered something and nudged him. "Hey, if you could, could you do me a favor if you're willing?"

"Sure thing. What do you need?"

"As the older brother of Alex Daniel Williams, it's my responsibility to make sure he gets a girlfriend. And apparently he had a crush on Aria, our fellow Dragon Faunus. You don't mind telling her that? I'd do it, but I'd be the first person he'll point out if I tell her."

"Dude. She knows already."

"Really? Wonder how? You know? Just curious to as why? He'll die of shock if word gets out."

"She overheard a conversation from your cabin a couple of days ago."

"Ah, that conversation. That's when I truly found out he likes a girl. Moreover a dragon. You should know what I mean."

Back in the capital of Mistral...

Harkov sighed as he closed the door to his office. He took off his jacket and hung it from a coat hanger, moving towards his chair.

(Cue Aerosmith- Back in the Saddle)

Moving out from behind a nearby wall, a figure silently hung his coat on the same rack and approached Harkov from behind. Harkov felt something off and turned around to have his face meet the fist of one Deuce Anderson-Pineda. The Mistralian Dragon Faunus grabbed his nose in pain before Deuce kicked him in the chest, sending him flying crashing onto his desk. Harkov quickly recovered himself and entered a fighting stance and blocked a punch from Deuce before punching him hard in the chest sending him reeling back from the force. Harkov then relaxed himself and shook his head. "You are a long way from home. Leave now and I may reconsider not killing you."

Deuce remained silent, holding up all of the wires of the silent alarms and phone lines leading to the office. "I don't think so.

With that, he tackled Harkov to the ground and got him in a headlock while wrapping his legs around the Mistralian's arms and torso, pinning him. "Do yourself a favor by stop trying to kill my family."

Harkov grunted as he tried to pry himself out of Deuce's grasp before he started laughing. "You know, you shouldn't play with fire. Might burn yourself." Upon those words, his body ignited on fire thanks to his Dragon Faunus heritage.

Instantly Deuce let go of him and glared at him. "Fucking cheater. Good thing that I'm armed more than you are."

Harkov swung at him with a fiery fist only for it to be dodged as Deuce slammed his fist into the MSF Leader's stomach. This sent Harkov flying into a wall, breaking some of it while cracking a large chunk of it. He looked and noticed a slight robotic skeleton on the body of his opponent, having never seen such tech before.

"So, Atlas is your home Kingdom? I will be having a chat with James later regarding about this." He got back up and wiped some blood off of his mouth. "So, what have I done to you again? Your family? Harming them? Never would imagine doing that... Unless... Forget it. It won't after once you're burnt to ashes."

"Atlas? The Corporation may have improved it but they aren't my people. You did a lot of damage to the villa in the Dune Desert. Angelica was not pleased at all especially with that atrocity you committed in Calm Waters." Deuce replied, moving forward and slugging Harkov in the face. This sent him flying through the wall and into the next room which was the empty conference room. Deuce stepped over the rubble and walked towards Harkov, cracking his knuckles along the way.

The Mistralian Leader gritted his teeth and got himself back up. He clenched his fists making the flames rage with anger within him fueling them. "You must mean the so called massacre. Me? I call it justice. An eye for an eye."

"Killing teenagers isn't justice. That's murder." Deuce replied, slamming his foot down and creating a small shockwave to knock over the Mistralian Admiral. Deuce picked him up by the collar and threw him into a filing cabinet, sending it crashing down on the Mistralian.

"You don't know the pain I've been through, dog. And I can never forget it." He then dodged a punch from Deuce and landed a hard uppercut stunning him.

Deuce just stood there before readjusting his jaw. He towered over Harkov mainly because of his height but also his stronger physical condition. He then landed a punch on Harkov's face, his momentum knocking his own cap off which revealed grey in brown hair. Harkov noticed this and smirked at Deuce. "You'll will be going down, old man."

At that moment, Harkov crashed through into a third room and blasted Deuce back into the first. Deuce quickly got back to his feet and drew an M1911 Pistol as Harkov pulled out a Rocket Launcher from a hidden wall. Harkov fired the rocket just as Deuce fired his Pistol. In a sheer display of Marksmanship, the bullet nailed the tip of the warhead, exploding the rocket which sent Harkov flying back as well covered in soot and knocked out. Deuce lowered his pistol and stared at Harkov's form. "Old man my ass."

"No... Beaten... Been too long since then... Too long..." Harkov muttered looking at the ceiling of his now ruined office.

Deuce walked over and placed a card that had a picture of a stick figure getting shot in the head through a crosshair with the statement Deuce was here written on it on Harkov's chest. He then walked out, picking up his jacket along the way out as he left unopposed.

Soon, security detail was on site. But all they saw was their leader knocked out on the floor with no one else around.

"Wow. It's been awhile since this place got trashed last time, Harkov." A female voice commented as a doctor had to force Harkov's arm back into place after it was dislocated. The voice belong to a Mistralian Woman with red hair and green eyes and skin like Pyrrha. She was Helen Nikos, a Council member in Mistral and the mother of Champion Pyrrha Nikos. "I'm glad that Deuce stopped by and visited me before he decided to visit you. He's still the same as last time. Only he is starting to sport that graying hair look."

"Wait... You know that guy? Then why didn't he do anything to you but me? What the heck is going on here? I come back to rest for a bit and this is what I get."

"Good grief, Harkov. How can you not remember about Deuce Anderson? You guys were rivals all throughout Beacon Academy during our class year. He's the one who disappeared about twelve years ago." Helen explained, sitting down on Harkov's desk with her legs crossed.

"Deuce... Him... Now I remember... I remember clearly now... But why show up all of a sudden now? The bastard always has his ways of showing up," Harkov replied standing up wobbling a bit.

"Because you destroyed his wife's home village yesterday and massacred some of her relatives at Calm Waters. Speaking of which, why are you destroying the Tejanos anyway?" Helen explained, raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"They're nothing but a thorn in the side of true justice. They take up responsibility for which belongs to the law. And they've taken something away from me that I will never forget." Harkov whispered the last bit to himself as he rubbed his aching face.

"Is this about your father again?" Helen sighed, knowing what was about to happen. "As much as you loved him, he was a danger to society and even you knew that. So you shouldn't be surprised that the Los Tejanos would go after, especially after that Baby killing incident he did before he died."

"Don't you ever talk about my father like that. Yes, I knew he was a danger to society and to my own family. But he was my father nonetheless. I sought to get help for him but by the time I could... That's why they need to pay."

"So you decide to follow the same path that got your father discharged from the military in the first place? Your idea of justice nearly got my daughter killed. You think your actions are for the better of Mistral if it means the death of my daughter and the champion of Mistral?"

"Heavens no. I wouldn't do that to your own daughter. You're my friend. I-"

"Yet you use your own son as a WMD whenever you want. Entire towns reduced to nothing but to an almost supernatural gust of wind. And you never gave him a say in his actions. Besides a certain former Hunter turned Commandant told me about the destruction of a Beacon Airship and an attack on the First Year Class in Forever Falls. You know about Recon anyway."

"That damn mutt? He's a least poking his nose into matters that don't concern him. He should learn how to mind his own business before someone gets hurt."

"At least the man you call a mutt is not in it for revenge like you are. Anyway, Deuce stopped by my office before he decided to visit yours. We talked about family and what things have been like while he was gone. Still polite as ever." Helen retorted, watching as the doctor placed Harkov's right arm in a sling. "I have to admit though he did pretty well for kicking your ass."

"Bah. I could still beat him. He was just wearing some weird metal suit that hugged his body. Seemed like it augmented his abilities. I assure you, next time I see him, only one of us will be walking away."

"Oh yeah. That thing. He just did that to fool you. He actually had it off the entire time apparently. Something about it being just for show. Still, calling him an "old man" was not the smartest thing to do."

Harkov gritted his teeth and stood up. "I will show him. One day. One day it'll decided who lives or not."

"What would your sister, Jenny, think? She would think you're a monster."

"Anyway, I'm holding a conference later today about the situation. Hopefully this will end your insane quest of genocide against the Los Tejanos. Besides, I'm inviting some of our old classmates together for dinner, including Angelica and Deuce, so be on your best behavior." Helen continued, waving her finger at Harkov. "Still. Getting your ass kicked by a Oum Damn retiree Hunter is not your best of moments."

"... Alright... I will show some restraint. But possibly by the end of this if this ends, I'll be court martialed and will be given a sentence of death rather than jail."

Oh and one more thing, Admiral. Try not to get any more Mistralian soldiers killed over this Valkyrie business. It's causing unrest among our people." Helen mentioned before walking out of the room. She brushed past Commander Willow who glared at her figure before turning to Harkov.

"Sir, Team GREK was unable to capture or eliminate Greg Pineda. They were saved by the Vacuians and are returning to Mistral."

"And I thought that Katie was going to be successful in her mission. Tell them to report to me as soon as they get back. No delays."

"Also that fleet and new faction have appeared to align themselves with the VMC. They should be classified as a number one threat with their firepower and air superiority."

"And as you may've heard, old friends are coming over. Why would I hold back when I can strike at the most vulnerable? Deuce will pay along with his wife."

"Actually I believe we should tell the fleet over the seas to attack this Fifth Fleet docked at Calm Waters. They haven't moved for a few days so they must be repairing their ships." Willow pointed out, showing Harkov satellite images of the fleet in Calm Waters.

"Call in a detachment of the fleet to attack. To attack them by surprise. Get some raider squads in there. I want them to stay stalled."

"Sir. We lost our raider squads at the battle of Calm Waters. Their barracks got destroyed during a bombing run."

"Damn. We have to find a way how to immobilize them. Teach them a lesson."

Well we are at a disadvantage with their air superiority. Don't we have something to counter them?"

Harkov sighed shaking his head at Willow. "Nothing at the moment. Once GREK comes back, we'll ask what they've gotten to use to our advantage."

"Very well, Admiral. I'll have someone get your dress uniform for tonight. Also a few repairmen to fix the office." Willows replied, stepping over a knocked over filing cabinet as he left the room.

Harkov sighed as he couldn't be able to take a smoke thanks to his dislocated arm. He'd rather let his arm get back to normal rather than forcing it. "Dinner wouldn't be bad I suppose."

Back in Calm Waters...

"Thank you for the report, Corporal Pineda. You and Private Scarletina are dismissed." Garrison ordered after listening to the news. Greg saluted the Captain before taking Velvet by the hand and leading her back into town. Garrison was slightly disturbed by the actions of his newest enemy, Admiral Harkov, reminding the US-China War Veteran of Admiral Chang. He was deep in thought when he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He turned around and for the first, met face to face with the 2iC of the AOV and head of the VMC, Marine Recon. "I suppose you're the one who has been taking care of Corporal Pineda."

"Close but mainly I just gave him tips and we did favors for each other." Recon admitted, placing a hand into his pocket and pulling out an invitation. "Anyway. I wanted to meet you and also have you meet your enemy leader without killing each other. There is a dinner being hosted by Helen Nikos of Mistral for a small reunion. I figured it would help you with learning the politics of things around here."

Garrison looked at the invitation before putting it in his pocket. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to see who Harkov is. Maybe a chance to talk over this conflict instead of fighting further. I'll go, but I'm taking a few Marines with me."

"Alright. See you at the party. Also wear a dress uniform."

"I suppose that's fair enough in these situations. Alright. I just need to know who will be the security detail for you and I'll notify them before we go," Recon told Garrison clapping his hands together.

"That has to be classified for one of my units. However I will be using Teams GRVL, RADR, JNPR, and RWBY as part of the detail. Men will be in Dress Blue uniforms while the ladies will be in dresses." Garrison replied, keeping Tombstone Squad from being known at the party. It would be handy if things got out of hand. "And also Osprey 1 and 2 will be with us along with three Super Cobra Gunships, callsigns Outlaw, Deadly, and Gunslinger."

"Very well then. Do you want to bring them the news or me? Nonetheless you've chosen four amazing teams. RADR still needs a little brushing up but they'll be fine in the terms of guarding," Recon replied to him nodding in agreement.

"Don't worry. Old Bastard will have them ready to impress." Garrison replied, smirking slightly.

"Alright. I'll get preparations ready and get transportation on deck to take you there. Hopefully it'll be a peaceful dinner. Last one I went to didn't go so well."

Back in the town...

"Alright. Will members of Teams GRVL, JNPR, RWBY and RADR please head to the quartermaster. If you are female then see the female dresser and her newest assistant. If you are male, see Quartermaster Hale and Captain Meyers in the armory." An intercom set up in the town square squawked as the called teams started to head to the Valkyrie.

Alex had a sour look take over his expression as he threw his arms up in defiance. "If this means we're getting in suits or something, I ain't in."

"Rather get in trouble? Get going, kid. I bet it's something important," A Marine told him who was taking a break at the moment.

Greg and Velvet met up with a few others as they walked towards the Valkyrie to see the Quartermasters. "Looks like I'm going to get reissued new Dress Blues. Maybe some of the other guys and girls to."

"Well, first impressions don't hurt to try," Raiden stated walking alongside them with the Korean. "To be honest, I've never worn a suit before it anything. Never wore anything formal back in San Diego or Santa Monica."

"Well the Dress Blues are the most iconic thing that identifies someone as a US Marine along with the globe, eagle and anchor emblem." Greg explained as they walked up the gangway to the USS Valkyrie. "Its actually very rare we get to wear our Dress Blues since we're always ready for combat at a moment's notice. I wonder what the occasion is."

"Whatever it is, I guess it means we're heading off somewhere pretty formal. I bet Weiss is already fuming that she can't be in her usual clothing for formal events. After all, she's an heiress. Eh, whatever," Raiden replied to him before glancing at his left arm. "It's gonna be weird with this though."

"Oh for these events, the ladies are wearing dresses, not the uniform. The males get to wear the Dress Blues at formal functions."

"Alright then. Win win situation then. That's good. Hopefully this'll be a good event we're heading to. Just praying that Alex won't do anything stupid."

"I wonder if I will be ready to Yang out with the enemy tonight." Yang joked, only to earn groaning and boos from everyone else. Greg rolled his eyes when he notice Miguel approaching.

"Hey, hermano. Mama and Papa are requesting me to attend an event with them. So I will see you in tomorrow." Miguel explained, earning a hug from his brother.

"Well take care of yourself, hermano. And don't do anything stupid alright?" Greg joked, Miguel rolling his eyes as he walked off.

Raiden smiled watching the younger brother leave them. "You guys are pretty close. More closer than me and Alex. I have to say that I'm jealous of that."

Before Greg could even speak, the door to the armory opened and the males were suddenly pulled in by Old Bastard and the Quartermaster, slamming the door shut behind them. At that same moment, the door across the hall opened and Coco and one of the Female Quartermasters grabbed all of the girls and yanked them inside as well. Within the next few hours, the group would be getting dressed for the event that was going to happen.

Few hours later at the party...

"I can't believe you are coming back here with the La Tejana herself, Deuce. You two are either crazy or just plain brave." Helen joked, greeting the couple as they entered the house. Deuce was wearing a suit with a bowtie while Angelica wore a brown dress that went down to her ankles. The party was being hosted at Helen Nikos's mansion and she invited everyone of their class. This included Ironwood, Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, The Arcs, The Valkyries, Qrow, The Schnee's, Ren's parents, and a few others. Deuce was smirking when he noticed Harkov glaring at him with a broken arm in a sling and a black eye on his face. He secretly gave the Admiral the middle finger as he and Angelica walked inside to talk to the other guests.

Harkov only glared back at Deuce, his old school rival, and perhaps now rival in the military world, before he managed to flip him off as well discreetly. "Sir, you should really stay calm," Willow told him seeing this happen.

"Willow, it's just between old friends. Although I can't say that his wife is THE La Tejana." He shook with rage that boiled inside him but took a deep breath. "I just want this to be over with."

"Wow. I knew Deuce had broken into your office to give you a good old fashion ass kicking but dang. He sure did mess you up." Agent Recon grinned at Harkov, showing the canines in his teeth. He was wearing his usually uniform and trench coat but had no hat on and his hair was combed neatly. Helen smirked as well as she walked up to the Head Field Agent.

"Recon. Its good to see you. I'm so glad you were able to attend this party." Helen greeted, Recon gently grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"You can never get rid of me that easily, Helen."

"Har har, very funny. It fitted him in that situation since he ambushed me," Harkov defended

"So you're saying you're not doing the same to me?" Deuce retorted calmly.

"Seriously, Admiral. Lighten up and for once, let go of that damned grudge." Helen intervened, handing him a glass of wine. "Now I invited you all for dinner and a little get together. If any of you ruin this party, I will personally cut your balls off."

"Understood, Miss Nikos." Deuce replied while Recon nodded in agreement. Suddenly Helen felt a pair of strong hands wrap around her and lifted her in the air for a hug. She squealed in shock while a hearty laugh followed.

"Helen Nikos! Its wonderful to see you again!" Jonathan Arc exclaimed, setting her back down gently. The Arc patron had neat blond hair with blue eyes and a very strong built. He was dressed in a suit and bowtie while his wife, Catherine Arc, wore a simple blue dress. She had long blond hair and greens eyes and had a motherly figure for her slightly petite frame.

"Ah yes, let the blonde knight lift the little damsel in distress. Always the guy that does that to women." A white haired man had his arms crossed with his green eyes looking at his old friend with a grin on his face with his white suit. "Always the guy you are. Still acting like this after Beacon." This man was Hans Schnee, father of Weiss Schnee, and the head of the Schnee Dust Company.

"Leave him be, Hans. He'll never change like that dusty old crow," His wife told him. She also had Snow White hair, but she had icy blue eyes that her daughter had. She was wearing a dark blue dress that fitted her eyes. She was Bella Schnee

"Still its nice to see that everyone is here for the most part." General Ironwood commented, holding up a wine glass in his hands. Recon walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh. We're missing one person. I invited him so he can learn more about the politics here in Remnant. That and the possible discussion of getting him to act as a defending force during the Vytal Festival."

"You must mean that strange fellow you've been talking about non-stop?" A man with magenta eyes asked the Dog Faunus. Feathery her black hair was atop his head with some of his bangs slightly concealing his left eye.

"Indeed. Huang is quite right," Hans commented

Nearby was Garrison walking towards the entrance of the mansion with his security detail walking alongside him. Out of instinct, Alex had his eyes already observing the area and the people that were invited. 'Can't see anything that would give way to an entire firefight as of yet.' His eyes then caught a gazebo near the house but was some distance. 'That is a good snipers nest... Keeping tabs on it...'

His mind was then interrupted when Raiden nudged him. "Hey, relax. Just take your mind off things for a moment and enjoy."

Greg was in his Dress Blue uniform with his white Barracks Cap. The only difference is that he wore the rank of a Corporal now and with pride. He and Batista, also in Dress Blues, opened the door and allowed everyone to step inside.

"Thank you, Corporal. Make sure everyone is at their posts and that they are ready for anything. At the same time, enjoy yourself," Garrison told him as he walked through the doors.

"Ah. The man of the hour is here. Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to present you Captain Garrison of the United States Fifth Fleet," Recon announced seeing Garrison walk in.

"So this is the man you were talking about? He seems.. Strange," Hans commented observing him.

"Strange? Well I can tell that he has seen warfare that's for sure." Deuce retorts to Hans, examining the Captain in his white Navy uniform and cap. That's when people started to notice something similar about the young men and women with him. "Well I didn't know Greg got promoted to Corporal."

"Wait. Johnathan, is that Jauney in a military uniform?" Catherine pointed out, noticing their son Jaune in Dress Blues with his hair neatly trimmed. Meanly Helen was glad to see her daughter, though slightly surprised by the fact she was holding hands with Jaune. The Batistas were impressed by their son in uniform while Randi's parents looked at their daughter dressed in style. Meanwhile Miguel Pineda who was arriving as the same time as they did, was surprised by their appearance in general.

"I guess we're making quite a first impression," Alex whispered to his brother since they stood beside each other.

"Quite. Quite the impression," Raiden replied back to him as they continued to walk along with their friends.

"Ah cool! You guys look awesome in those!" Miguel exclaimed in awe seeing his brother dressed in his uniform.

Greg just walked inside and shook hands with the various people around there. However he and Velvet were suddenly approached by Willow and Harkov.

"So... You're the one who's been messing with my operation..." Harkov cleared his throat and sighed as if he was going to die. "I suppose... It's an honor meeting you..."

Greg glared at him once he figured out who he was and moved Velvet away from him. He then walked up to Harkov and glared at him. "So you're the one who murdered some of my cousins and caused Rico to lose his voice. This may be a party, but as soon as you pull something, I will end you. If you escape, I will hunt you down to the far corners of Remnant and make your death extremely painful and unpleasant. And if you even try to lay a finger on Velvet, I will send you flying to Vacuo in an instant. Do you understand?"

"Please. I'm not some uncivilized twat who just wants to fight everybody. I wouldn't ruin a party for any reason. And if you want to know, I have no security detail of my own not any weapons on me."

"Right." Greg said with some doubt, walking back to Velvet to talk with the others.

"Already he's plotting. Always been like that since Beacon. Such a shame. He never seems to take a break from all of that," Hans muttered to himself sipping some wine.

Alex was relatively close to Greg and Velvet when their small conversation with the Mistralian Admiral. Asides from crystal clear eye sight close to that of an eagle, he somehow had very sensitive hearing, able to hear the most faintest of sounds. It was reliable since he is a sniper after all.

'Something isn't right... There's an uneasiness in his voice... It's too heavy... Tabs should be definitely be kept on him...'

Slowly pacing away from his spot, he strode over to his brother and nudged him. "Hey, something ain't right with him... His voice is heavy and all."

"Alright. I'll let Garrison know about this in a bit. But for now, try to relax. You'll need it. Don't wanna see you with white hair so early," Raiden replied before nudging him back.

"Well that was a close one..." Leland commented, bringing over glasses of punch to Randi and a few other of the others. "Greg looked ready ta pounce on 'im and not in the best of ways. Good thin' he knows 'ow ta control himself."

"What we really need is peace and stability. It'll only cause more trouble if a punch was thrown by Greg onto that guy." Raiden soon started getting a funny feeling in his guy looking at him. "He... I don't know how to explain it... But he feels... Close... I never met him ever, but he feels close..."

"Well I hope you're ready because he's coming over here." Randi points out, the Admiral indeed walking towards their table.

They all became quiet as the Mistralian Admiral approached them. He cleared his throat and nodded at them. "I see you're the security detail of this Captain Garrison."

"In a way, yes." Leland replied, getting up with Randi and leaving to a different part of the party.

Raiden averted his gaze away from Harkov as he felt his heart beating rapidly. 'Why does he feel familiar? I haven't even met this guy... And yet... He feels familiar to me...'

"So, what's your deal with the Tejanos, Old Man? What's got you having your beef with them?" Alex boldly threw out at Harkov causing many of the security detail to aim their eyes at this. "I say it's a waste of time trying to kill them. They are doing good."

"Alex! Dies ist ein hoher Offizier! Er kann ein Feind sein, aber er ist ein Mann zu respektieren!" (Alex! This is a high ranking officer! He may be an enemy, but he is a man to be respected!) Raiden scolded him.

"I have my reasons. One of which is that they are nothing more than vigilante wannabes that go around and think they are helping people by killing bad guys. Even bad guys with families to care for." Harkov replied, sending a cold glare at Angelica and her family members. La Tejana simply rolled her eyes at this, knowing what he was angry about.

"A bad apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Harkov. And by the looks of this one, I'd say you got ran over by a freaking lawnmower." Deuce commented, clearly knowing what the deal was.

Harkov gritted his teeth hearing that from Deuce. He was about to retort to him before Alex huffed loudly. "Seriously, Old Man. You got to get your shit together. I mean, fine, you have a grudge against the Tejanos or whatever. But from experience as a sniper, I can't let a grudge keep me from moving forward to my next target. If I hold back and stay where I am, I'm only gonna be destroyed. That's why after a shot is fired, a sniper moves on. Mom always said that people are the way they are because of the circumstances they've been through. But that can be changed. But you just seem stuck in your own shit, Old Man."

"Alex. Shut up please." Weiss retorted, stepping up before the Admiral. "I'm sorry about their behavior. We don't mean to ruin the party for anyone now don't we?" Weiss released a glare and Aura of danger at the group, earning a lot of sweatdrops and nervous nods.

"At least some people know their manners." Harkov replied, smiling how the young heiress got things under control.

Raiden sighed in embarrassment while glaring at his brother. A multitude of times already, he has told him to do nothing stupid. And it was already being thrown into his face. "Forgive me. It is my fault. An older brother should try to discipline his brother. Pardon him for his words. He doesn't know when to shut his mouth."

"You have taken responsibility for your younger brother. Haven't seen that in ages." Harkov then sighed as he turned around and shook his head. "I'd love to stay and chat with you... But I must attend my own gathering..."

Admiral Harkov walked away and decided to meet his American counterpart, Captain Garrison. He walked over to the older man as he was talking to the Arcs and Ozpin about a few things. "So you must be Captain Garrison. The one who overran my Forward Operating Base in Calm Waters."

The Captain looked at him with a frown before shaking his head. "No. I'm just the man who approved of it. The actually assault was done by Old Bastard of the Bravo Company. However I do find it somewhat amusing to meet my opponent at such a formal event like this. I was expecting for you to be more of a calmer person."

Harkov laughed slightly at that before nodding. "Trust me, I'm usually calm. But as you can see," He stated pointing at his arm for emphasis. "If an old friend didn't come to attack me in the first place, I might be more calmer than I am right now."

"I can't say I blame him. You did kill a couple of his relatives a few days ago in a massacre. I can understand if you were fighting them and you killed them on a battlefield while they were fighting back. However to line them up and proceed to murdering them in execution style? That is against any morals that could one could have during times of war." Garrison replied, taking a sip from his glass of wine. "Anyway, your men who were captured are being treated according to the Geneva convention so I would expect you to do the same to ours if you capture any of them. Not that they would allow you to."

Harkov stayed silent hearing his words taking them into consideration. Taking in a deep breath, he had to play the part for the moment. Just because he was on a quest of revenge didn't mean he treated prisoners like dirt. "I assure you, if any of your men are captured, my men will treat them fairly..." He then bit his lip for a second before looking at him. "You don't suppose you have captured a soldier by the name of Daniel Peltov, have you?"

"Yeah. Corporal Pineda confirmed his capture. Practically carried him over to us. He's still alive if that's what you're asking. His location is classified though." Garrison answered, not revealing a bit of information of his location. "Anyway. I don't suppose you will back down on your genocidal crime spree against the Tejanos?"

"That depends. But it seems like the only thing that will cool down my blood is them gone... I'm getting too sentimental for a man my age. I'm just glad that he's still alive... I could never tell him straight to his face... Daniel I suppose," Harkov said sadly.

"Well apparently your fleet isn't as invincible as some of your people claim it to be. I believe a destroyer destroyed over a red forest says otherwise." Garrison changed the subject, referring to the Mistralian Airship that Slipstream had brought down on his recon mission. The pilot had spotted it going after a large group of teenagers below and decided to send a couple of missiles into the massive ship. It had nailed the bridge and took out the ship instantly.

"So I hear from you. I'll be honest, those ships are getting old anyway. I've been requesting for newer and improved models, but the council says that my fleet is still in prime condition. If only they see it themselves," Harkov spat lightly, obviously pissed that Mistral's council won't give him the new ships he needs.

"Not that they did any good against fighter jets. In fact, none of your AA guns could get a lock on one of our pilots." Garrison mentions, waving at a group of temporary Marines sitting at one of the tables.

"Don't underestimate Mistral's R&amp;D program. Those eggheads can develope a bomb that can't be detected by metal detectors. Those guys are nuts, I tell you," Harkov answered back at him as Willow came over to give him a drink. "Thank you, Commander."

"So who is this man?" Garrison asked, referring to Commander Willow who stood next to the Admiral.

"Pardon my manners. Captain Garrison, I like to introduce you to my good friend Commander Willow, leader of the Mistralian Special Forces. He is a great leader. Right behind him is Lieutenant Mourn who I assume you've captured."

"Yes we have. He will prove to be an excellent witness to the atrocity you commit once this war is over." Garrison replied, setting down his empty glass. "I felt sorry for him actually. He made a promise to the people of Calm Waters and you ordered him to break it. The people hate him now even though he wasn't the one who broke it."

"I don't remember even telling Willow to even commit such an act. I was asleep when reports broke out in my ranks regarding about this. I assure you, I haven't told him to do such a thing," Harkov defended at Garrison.

"It was during broad daylight and your fleet was present. We have aerial video footage of the event." Garrison pointed out, knowing Harkov was lying. To him, the Admiral was even far worse than Admiral Chang. "I hope you guys will be ready to face our fleet at sea because I know I'm ready."

"You should be ready as well. We won't show mercy if we cross each other on the battlefield. But, this isn't the place to fight. It's a time to relax and enjoy ourselves," Harkov quickly replied back at him. Garrison nodded before walking back to the other guests, talking to them again.

"So, you must be the captain that Recon has been rambling about. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you in person. I can tell a persons character just from their words and actions alone before I even speak with them. And already you've caught my attention. Not many people can do such a thing. Pardon me. Where are my manners? I'm Hans Schnee. CEO of the Schnee Dust Company," Hans introduced himself to Garrison sticking his hand out to shake hands.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Schnee. I'm Captain Garrison, captain of the USS Valkyrie and current group commander of the Fifth United States Fleet." Garrison replied, shaking the CEO's hand in return. "So you are the daughter of Weiss Schnee I believe."

"I am indeed her father. I have another daughter as well. Winter Schnee. Just twelve years old." Hans took a sip of his wine and nodded at him with a small smile. "It's rare for me to be out of my office. I'm glad I can finally take some time off and be with old friends."

"Well your daughter has been a bit of an...how should I say this?...Interesting character to be in Bravo Company temporarily." Garrison started off, thinking of what else to say. "She is a bit of a hassle when it comes to firing a rifle. However she should be able to get the hang of it."

"She should be getting used to it. And don't worry. She's a good person at heart. Just had a very rough childhood. But nonetheless she's able to fight against any opponent."

"I'm sure she will, Mr. Schnee. I'm sure she will." Garrison replied, looking to his left to see Tombstone Squad in their Dress Blue Uniforms with Recker's girlfriend, Lita, in a green satin dress. Recker had picked her up from Japan when Garrison had to handle a couple of new transfers from Okinawa to his ship. She proved to be a sweet woman and an excellent cook. Garrison had been asked of Recker to have her onboard with Lita showing him her dual-citizenship card. He reluctantly agreed to let her onboard and the crew and Marines, after being served her cooking one night, all agreed to have her onboard.

Hans nodded before pointing to the seat beside him with a welcoming tone to it. "Please, don't let me keep you from sitting. Take a seat. Helen has prepared all of us, whether old or new friends, a feast to remember. And perhaps I can show you around my estate one day once we know each other better. You must learn about Dust here in Remnant."

Garrison took a seat at the table and looked at the people around him. Across from him, Helen Nikos and Agent Recon sat together while the Arc's and Schnee's sat down as well. In fact, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, and Weiss Schnee also sat with them since they wanted a chance to talk to their parents.

"It's good to see you again, Mother," Weiss greeted Bella as they both nodded at each other.

"It's good to see you as well, Weiss. My, you actually look good in that dress despite not having our tailors choose them. I have to say, these Marines that you've been telling us are quite the gentlemen," Bella commented while looking over at the spots both enlisted and temp Marines were at.

"Well not exactly all of them..." Weiss trailed off, remembering Captain Devin Meyers, Yumi, Sergeant Stanford, and Greg Pineda. "But they are when they are extremely serious or in formal events."

"I see..." Bella started as she examined each one from afar. She rubbed her chin before looking at her daughter. "So, if I'm not intruding, have any of them caught your fancy?"

"Well maybe. I'm not to sure..." Weiss replied as Jonathan talked to his son.

"Well I can't believe it. Already a month or two in the Academy and you're already in the military. Must be that Arc charm." Jonathan joked, Jaune shaking his head.

"Actually I've been training with Pyrrha recently and she has helped me out a lot with my swordsmanship. That and we may be kind of dating right now." Jaune muttered this last part, causing everyone to be surprised at this. However Catherine was pleased that he found someone, although she would be having the talk with Pyrrha. Helen was also surprised but knew about this fact from her daughter. However Recon was shocked at this and his mouth was gaping.

"Once again, the infamous "Arc Charm" has surfaced once again. Jonathan, I must say, this must be quite the important event making this dinner quite memorable," Huang commented with a small smile coming to his face. "Now if only my son can get with Nora."

"Not as shocking as the fact that the first time, a Tejano is dating a Faunus. It is a new step in creating more equality between Humanity and Faunus." Angelica pointed out, her oldest son and Velvet secretly hugging each other and talking outside on the back porch.

Hans sighed sadly as he placed a hand on his chin and leaned down on the table with his elbow propped on it. "I've been trying to find other ways how to respect the Faunus I have for workers. But I don't want to tarnish my father's name and his reputation."

"Hans, you gotta get that outta your system. You can't keep having your dad control what you're doing," Huang told him firmly placing his wine glass on the table.

"So, Pyrrha. How long have you and Jaune have been dating?" Helen asked while Recon remained strangely silent. Harkov, seated at a different part of the table, noticed this and wondered why the mutt wasn't speaking. Pyrrha smiled nervously as she thought to herself.

"Less than a week actually. He actually gave me this ring actually." Pyrrha replied, showing her mother the ring.

"Whoa! Aren't they too young for that sorta stuff?! I mean, not like I have a problem with that, not at all. I mean, it's alright and everything," One woman rapidly spoke to Helen. Bright orange hair was cascading down past her shoulders with bright sky blue eyes. This reminded many of another hyper girl.

"Lylia, you're speaking rapidly again," Hans pointed out.

"Hi, mom! Hey, dad!" Nora waved from her table, the mother waving back to her daughter. A large man next to her with orange hair and green eyes with a beard grinned as he waved back as well. Thor Valkyrie was a proud father as well as a great husband.

"So, what's it like dating now, son? Feels all warm and fuzzy? Tell me. Your pops would like to know," Johnathan said to his son wrapping and arm around him with a large grin on his face. "Either way, you two look cute together!"

"Alright I guess. It does feel great. It's hard to describe the feelings that I have for her. She is beautiful, smart, highly skilled, and extremely caring. She is perfect. And I really think of her as a wonderful person." Jaune replied, earning a blush and a smile from Pyrrha. Recon was still silent, causing Harkov to poke fun at him.

"What's wrong, mutt? Cat got your tongue?" This caused Recon to shake his head before retorting.

"Nope. What's wrong with you? A Marine broke your arm?"

"Such a weak response. I thought you had more in you, mutt. Reminding you of the days in Beacon that makes you so silent?" Harkov retorted to him rather boldly.

"Nope. Nothing like that." Recon replied, slightly glaring at Jaune for some reason. Even Deuce noticed it along with Helen who averted her eyes away. It took a couple of seconds before Deuce realized something important.

"So, Helen. Where is the Mister Nikos anyway? I'm sure that he should be here somewhere." Deuce mentioned, noticing how both Recon and Miss Nikos paled. The two looked at each other with a quick glance before looking away.

Huang took a closer look before piecing together the pieces together. But he wasn't the sort of man to blurt such things out. Instead, he remained quiet and decided to move the situation elsewhere. "Helen, could I have a word with you for a moment? In private?"

However Deuce was fast and suddenly shot up of his seat. "OH SHIT! Oh shit!"

Both Hans and Thor quickly stood up by reflex from this. "What's wrong? Are you alright? I can arrange for some help if you like," Hans told him.

Deuce starts to laugh as he gets up from his seat. "That is not happening! Oh my God! Jaune! Jaune is dating Agent Recon's daughter!"

Everyone inside the room all became wide eyes and froze upon hearing Deuce's words. Alex ended up fainting from that with Helen and Recon both blushing from his accusations.

However the one with the most reaction was Admiral Harkov. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? HELEN NIKOS WOULDN'T MARRY SUCH A MUTT NOW! YOU ARE NOT TELLING ME THAT PYRRHA NIKOS IS THE DAUGHTER OF THAT DAMN VALEAN MUTT!"

"Sorry, Admiral, but it is true. Sorry for keeping this hidden from you, Pyrrha, but your father is actually Marine Recon. Or by his real name, Troy "Marine" Recon-Nikos." Helen admitted as Recon sighed and walked over to his daughter. He looked at her with a small smile.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for most of your life. However I can tell you that you made me proud and that I had always thought about you, even in times of trouble." Recon replied, pulling Pyrrha into a hug.

Everyone Marine and teen watched in shock as they watched the small reunion between father and daughter. Though it was a touching moment to them as well.

Harkov was infuriated by this news and slammed his glass to the table. "Pyrrha Nikos isn't a true Mistralian but the daughter of my rival!? This means that the Champion isn't a true Mistralian but a half-breed." Recon suddenly stood up and grabbed Harkov by the collar, slamming him into the wall.

"Look, asshole. Here is how things will work. You will only sling insults and jeers at me only. Not at my daughter. Not at my wife. But only to me."

"Showing your colors, huh? Harming a guest at a party? And I thought you were better than that. I suppose it's fair since I did insult your "daughter", mutt."

"Enough. Admiral, if this continues, I swear I will stop reading Dust to your kingdom. No one hurts a close friend of mine nor his family," Hans intervened as he walked up to them trying to be negotiable.

"Mr. Schnee, I could care less about your damn Dust Company. I have more than enough Aura-piercing and lethal Dust rounds to last my soldiers for the next five years." Harkov retorted only to have Garrison speak up.

"Is that with or without Slipstream bombing your storage areas in Calm Waters?"

Harkov was speechless hearing that before looking at the CEO. "As I said, harm my friend's family and say goodbye to your trade embargo with my company. Your choice."

"Then I will treat you as another nuisance in this war. Remember, I still have enough to last for about four years. I also have a fleet which-"

"Is weak compared to a smaller fighter jets which can manage to blow up your ships with only a few missiles." Garrison replied, still pushing to get Harkov to realize that he was serious about fighting to defend Vale even if he only met Recon hours ago.

"Face it, Harkov, you can't fight us. Not here. Not on the field. We've beaten you many times in the arena and both the war. Face it. Give up now," Hans told him with a cold glare, his icy blue eyes becoming more darker with hidden rage.

"We shall see about that." Harkov replied coldly, walking over and sitting down at a different table with Willow.

"Well, that was quite the turnout of events. Shocking, but now the truth is out. Better to have it out rather than keep it in," Huang stated to the group.

"Still, Recon. You actually married Helen and Pyrrha is your daughter? Jaune, you practically are dating his daughter." Deuce commented, after calming down from his laughing. Angelica slapped the back of his head and shook her head at him, causing him to frown like a hurt puppy.

"Recon... I just want to know... Why didn't you tell us. We're all friends here. Well, most of us that is," Hans stated looking at a fuming Harkov who was sitting down with a scowl on his face. "Where you just afraid to reveal the truth?"

"Politics unfortunately. That and I couldn't risk anyone finding out that I was married and that I had a daughter. I was worried that they would be placed in danger if they were known to be related to me." Recon explaining, taking a sip from his glass.

"I can understand that. Politics is such a messy thing in the first place. You only wanted to protect your family like any man would do," Thor pointed out before giving out a hearty laugh. "Such honor you have!"

Yeah. That and I wanted to wait and see the look on Harkov's face when he realized that not everyone is perfect in his mind. Especially now when he realized that Pyrrha Nikos is actually not as human as he thought she was." Recon added, earning a look of confusion from Pyrrha. Recon noticed this and smiled, reaching up and removing the contacts that were over his eyes. His eyes were actually green like hers and that the contacts were just color changing ones. "Pyrrha, you are a mixing between having your mother's eyes and mine."

"No, Troy. That's definitely your eye color she has, but she has my eyes." Helen replied, moving a chair so Recon could sit with his now-revealed family.

The wives of the men cooed at the sight seeing to as how a family was now united together. "You are such a cute family together!" Lylia squeaked out.

"It just seems ironic that he hates the fact that Harkov hates you and all when he's a Faunus himself," Huang stated coldly.

"Oh that's just rivalry. Dog Faunus and Dragon Faunus are always constantly fighting against each other. Its just natural we would be opponents. But with Harkov, there is no doubt in my mind he's going to try something. Helen, I know that you are a council member of Mistral here, but I think if something happens that involves tonight, you should probably head over to Vale ASAP. There's no telling what Harkov is up to." Recon warned, suddenly turning to Jaune. "Now, Jaune Arc. Since you dating my daughter, I expect you to be an absolute gentleman to her and treat her with respect. If you hurt my daughter in anyway, that will be a foot up your ass. Got it?"

Jaune nodded nervously, satisfying Recon that his point was made clear.

"Corporal Pineda?" Garrison called out for Greg. The Marine quickly came over and saluted him.

"Sir?"

"I'd like you and my detail to stay here for the night. To make sure nothing happens to Helen and Pyrrha Nikos. Call if they need evac."

"Aye, sir." Greg replied, dropping the salute and returning to Velvet. Garrison sighed before looking towards Harkov who was speaking to his subordinate.

"He is not going to harm another soul in Vytal, not with the United States in the playing field now." Garrison thought to himself.

**HOLY SHIT! SURPRISE, MOTHERFUCKERS! That chapter was purely hectic. Pyrrha is actually Agent Recon's daughter and he's married to Helen Nikos? Damn right he is! How's that for a plot twist!? Anyway, Read and Review and look out for the next chapter. Marinerecon out.**


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Evacuation, Dog Fights, and Uncovering the Truth Behind Recon

The Nikos Mansion

"No tangos in sight so far." Greg replied from his position on the rooftop of the mansion. He was no longer in his Dress Blues but was in his Woodland MARPAT uniform and Kevlar gear. He kneeled on one knee as he held an M416 in his hands. They were staying overnight to watch over the Nikos family while Garrison was heading back to get the fleet ready.

"This is gonna be a long night. A very, very long night. Might as well stand watch and shit," Alex muttered as he was on perimeter duty along with Rick as the two watched the radius of the mansion.

"Be alert, guys. Harkov may try something especially now that he has found out that Recon is married to Pyrrha's mother." Jaune spoke into his comms, walking with Pyrrha as she showed him around her home.

"Ya think? Harkov looked ready to murder Recon on the spot. Glad the parents were there to stop him. Do we have an overwatch ready?" Raiden asked through his comms as he walked around in the inside.

"That would be me. I have the roof locked down with Batista helping me." Greg replied, the pyromaniac walking on the other side of the roof.

"Sure you don't need a sniper up there? It's a waste of skill for my brother if he isn't overwatch," Raiden asked him liking out the window with the moon providing some light to the foliage.

"Negative. The area has woods all around us. No way you could snipe guys from there. However, send him up just in case."

"Copy that. You hear that, bro? You're on overwatch duty," Raiden replied into the comm's.

"Finally! I'd rather be up there than be with kimchi eater over here," Alex proclaimed happily.

"Shut up, fairy boy. Get your ass up to the roof," Rick muttered back.

"Fairy boy? You never told me that Alex was gay before, Raiden." Greg commented, looking over the front area from the roof.

"He ain't gay, man," Raiden told him as he withdrew from the window. "Rick calls him that since Alex reads a lot of manga back in our world. Chiefly Fairy Tail. That's why he calls him fairy boy."

"Well fairy boy is what some Marines call some of the gay civilians or sailors. So I assumed that is what it meant."

"Glad we came to a conclusion. Just remember that he ain't gay. He likes a girl. Am I right, Alex?" Raiden teased into the comm's which was a public frequency between all the Marines.

"Alright. Knock it off. Harkov could have troops inbound so stay alert and keep radio chatter to a minimum." Greg ordered, adjusting his helmet slightly.

"Roger. Let's just do this," Alex muttered before turning off his comm's for the moment. "Finally. Some overwatch. Well, hopefully we won't see much action. Don't want anything horrible to happen."

"Why do you guys always say that? Seriously. In Remnant, you saying one thing won't happen, it actually does." Randi mentioned, really hoping that Alex wouldn't have said that.

"Calm down. You don't know that. You're a witch, not a psychic," Alex retorted back as he got onto the roof. He saw Greg who was looking at him with a slightly confused look. "I climbed up here. Why use stairs when you can parkour up?"

"Because you're less likely to break your legs if you fall down the stairs. Here is a bit of advice. Anytime you have to get up to somewhere and there's stairs, take them but don't break your legs."

"Ain't much fun, but I'll keep that in mind next time," Alex answered back and lifted himself up the edge onto the roof. "Seems like it's quiet. A bit too quiet. Even for my liking."

"It's better than being in Laredo." Greg commented, quickly glancing at the stars before continuing his patrol.

"Even better than Santa Monica," Alex replied and took out a sniper scope and used it to look around.

"I wonder how Tombstone is doing..." Greg thought to himself as he walked around the mansion rooftop. Inside Team RWBY and JNPR were listening to some of the things Helen Nikos was explaining to them about her family.

"So, how did you and Mr. Recon get to know each other? It seems pretty cool that you two are together," Ruby asked curiously as she brought up that subject.

"Well we first met at Beacon Academy. This was when John Kurtz was still Commandant of the Vale Marine Corps and before Troy was in the VMC. In fact, he was an enlisted member of the Vale Army at the time. So I was walking towards the auditorium for the introduction speech when I see this Dog Faunus in a Vale Army uniform looking very lost." Helen started off, pointing at a picture of Recon looking serious in a VA BDU. "So I walked up to him and asked if he was lost. Well his tail moves between his legs in embarrassment as he admits being lost."

Ruby gushed hearing that as she squealed loudly at that. "Awwwww! That must've been sooo cuuuuute! Why was he there in the first place though?"

"I thought it was kinda cute too though more for the fact that he had dog ears and a tail. Anyway, he took a deep breath and replied in his Southern Accent, "Ma'am. While I may be a VA Soldier, my Forte right now is not directions. So yes, I would like some help please." He had this big blush on his face too. So I walked with him over to the auditorium. Along the way, I learned that he was part of a program that would send Vale Army Trainees to various Hunting Academies to learn new techniques that they could use for the field. Well that was actually his cover story since he was actually sent here to become a VMC Marine." Helen continued, showing another picture of Recon in a VA BDU. He was seventeen and extremely young looking in both pictures.

"So you guys were in Beacon together? That must've been pretty cool. Did you guys have a lotta fun and stuff while you were in Beacon? Like, hanging out or something?" Yang asked her inspecting the pictures. "And don't mind me, but he looks hot in those pictures."

"Well we were on the same team together so we did spend a lot of time together. We were Team NPPR, not one of the best named teams but still. It consisted of Troy, Jenny Peltov, Harkov Peltov, and myself. Harkov and Recon had this rivalry to see who was better at things which could get out of hand. I wasn't sure if it was the fact they were a Dog and Dragon Faunuses or just because they were from different kingdoms. Now Harkov was extremely jealous of "Marine" at the time because he was chosen Team Leader instead of him. I think it had something to do with the fact that an almost all Mistral team was being ruined by having a Valean Dog Faunus leader." Helen thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Anyway, Troy and I became partners during the initiation so we did things together. However, believe it or not, he and Jenny actually were dating each other for a while. However it didn't last long since Jenny decided to break it up. She liked him, but only as a friend."

"Wait a minute... You guys were on a team together? And that scary admiral guy had a sister? And Mr. Recon was dating her? What happened to his sister? How come she isn't here?" Ruby instantly asked her.

"Well no one knows what exactly happened to her. Recon was on a mission with her years later to kill the late-Head Chairman Kurtz somewhere in the Dune Desert. When he came back, he wouldn't say anything about what happened after his debrief with the AOV. He finally told me a couple of years before we got married in secret that he had witnessed and done horrible things to reach his old mentor which may have lead to Jenny's death. Harkov partially blames Recon for her disappearance since they never found a body and Recon was knocked out during a portion of the fighting in which he last saw Jenny." Helen continued, remembering how Recon would have constant nightmares about the mission. No one in Remnant except him and the AOV knew what exactly happened in that area in the Dune Desert. In fact, the sand seemed to had swallowed the entire area up as well, burying with it the truth. "I think that's what Harkov also wants now. Revenge against Recon. Something that he might've been responsible for which was her death. She was a nice girl. Acting as an anchor for her brother. If she was here right now, none of this fight never would've happened."

"So, mother. Is Recon really my biological father or is he an adoptive father?" Pyrrha asked, still worried about the legitimacy of the entire event. Helen smiled and put her hand on her daughter's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Yes, honey. Troy is your father. Though he wasn't exactly expecting to become one at the time." Helen spoke, smiling at this last sentence. "There was an incident where your father and I were on a secret getaway in the northern snowy areas of Vale when the airship we traveled in suddenly had an engine failure. So we landed and took shelter in a nearby cave. Recon suggested that we huddle close together in one of the sleeping bags. Well let's just say it was an eventful honeymoon that night."

The girls blushed hearing that but soon smiled from that. Pyrrha smiled as she nodded at her mother. "I see. Was... Was father a good man to you? And if you can, explain more on as why he hid the fact that I'm his daughter?"

"Well, he is mostly honest except for his line of work. He is still a gentleman even today. Even though, you don't remember him, but he would manage to visit you on your birthdays, watch every single match you had in the stands. I believe that was one of the reasons he attached himself to Beacon this year. To watch over you in plain sight." Helen replied, wrapping an arm around Pyrrha's shoulder. "He loved you especially when you were a baby. I would often invite all our old friend together and they would bring their baby sons or daughters so you could play with someone. However you loved to play with Recon's tail and dog ears. Sometimes he would let you wear his helmet when he was still a Marine in the VMC."

Pyrrha smiled happily from that despite having no memory of her father. But hearing her mother talking about what he would do to be with her was heart warming to her. And she imagined herself as a baby wearing a helmet. She giggled at that. "But does this mean we might have to move while Harkov is like this?"

"Maybe. Who knows what he is up to. Most likely he might use this discovery to destroy our reputation. This is why we wanted it to remain a secret from Harkov." Helen replied before turning back to the others. "Now where was I? Oh yes. So any other questions?"

"Ummm, no, not really. That's pretty much it I suppose. Yeah, we're good," Yang replied back to her and nodded. "Welp, thanks for telling us. That's pretty nice on how you guys got together."

"Yang was just asking since she doesn't know how to ask out a guy," Ruby teased her sister.

"Hey. I've had more experience than you when it comes to guys. Besides you still blush whenever Miguel talks to you." Yang shot back, causing Ruby to blush red from the reminder.

"I-It's not like I like him! No way! Not in my life!" Ruby sputtered back at her sister looking away from her in embarrassment. "Besides! You like mister robotic arm!"

"Alright. Knock it off, girls. There is not going to be fighting in my home so please stop." Helen announced, ending the potential of a full-blown argument.

"Greg, it's Raiden. Heard a branch break not far from my location. Me and Derrick switched posts and I happened to hear something. Permission to investigate?" Raiden asked through the comm's.

"Roger that. Stay cautious and alert." Greg replied, readying his rifle.

"Copy that. You don't mind if I take someone with me? Just in case something does happen?" Raiden proposed as he begun to walk towards the tree line.

"Definitely. You should always work in groups. Especially at night." Greg confirmed, motioning for Alex to cover them from the roof.

Raiden was silent for a moment before he made a choice. "Greg... I'd like Yang to accompany me for this investigation. Gotta get used to working with others, you know?"

Greg was silent before replying. "Very well. However this better not be a lie so you can try and confess your feelings to her."

"It's not. I assure you. I promise. Scouts honor. If you don't trust me. Then send someone else. It's your call."

"No. Go ahead. Just keep my updated alright."

"Roger. I'll let you know if it's anything important." Raiden then switched his contact to Yang and contacted her. "Yang, see me outside in the front. You're with me for some investigating."

"Sure thing." Yang replied, getting up and walking outside towards Raiden's location. Helen looked up and waved at her before turning back to the group to answer any more questions or to tell more stories.

Alex sighed as he watched Yang come out of the mansion and walked over to his brother before they took off for the tree line. "Greg? You do know that my brother actually might kiss her tonight, regardless of what you told him? I mean, he will perform his duty, but he might also take this as an advantage to tell her," He asked the Marine who was behind him.

"I figured it out just as much. Even though I have confessed my feelings to Velvet before, it was never in a place where we were on constant alert. But hey. People have their preferences."

Alex shook his head with a small laugh coming with it. "Ah, my brother is for the unexpected. He did run it by me with him saying he did hear a noise. But he just wants to say it to her right now... Permission to take pictures for blackmailing then? He is my brother."

"Perhaps my message didn't get through you." Greg began, suddenly over Alex with a deadly calm look on his face. "You are to provide support from them. Not to take photos. This is a serious task, not one of slacking off. Now you will get over to that side of the roof and cover them. Is that understood?"

Alex gulped at him before he nodded curtly at him. "Sir." He quickly stood up and went over to the side of the roof he deemed to be the best point for covering and supporting. Slinging the new sniper rifle given to him, an Intervention bolt-action rifle, he took his scope and attached it on before looking through it watching his brother and the brawler. "They're in my sight. So far nothing."

"Alright. Stay there and be ready." Greg ordered, walking over to another part of the roof.

Alex started calibrating the zoom on his scope and was trying to make it more clear for him. Strange enough, he never really needed night vision goggles. He saw as clear as day at night. "They're still walking, walking... Wait... They stopped... He's looking into the bushes..."

"Okay. Don't give my an entire description of everything. Just keep your eyes open."

"Force of habit," Alex replied back still observing. He watched his brother still searching around in the bushes with a handgun drawn to be safe. "Always you being so cautious, bro," He whispered to himself. He then looked at Yang and sighed. "You better be good to my brother if you do."

He then saw Raiden pulling someone out of the bushes and threw him down on the ground. "Greg. It's Raiden. Found a scout. Shut up! When did I say you could talk?! He seems to be observing us."

"Solid copy. Bring him inside and tie him to a chair. I'll be down in a few moments to be questioning our newest guest." Greg replied, walking towards the stairwell that led to the inside of the mansion.

"With pleasure. Alright, lazy bones, time to get your ass up. We're gonna be having a little chat with you," Raiden said as he started dragging the Mistralian soldier along.

Greg and Batista entered the living area that everyone was located just as Yang and Raiden entered, dragging the Mistralian Soldier. Raiden handed him over to the two Second Years who tied him down to a comforter. Greg cracked his knuckles as he decided to begin his interrogation. "Alright. Who sent you here? Was it Harkov or the Mistral council?"

"I can't tell you anything. I won't tell you who sent me. You can't break me. Go ahead and try me, you bastards!" The Mistralian Soldier spat back at Greg, literally into the face.

Greg wiped the spit off of his face before giving him the Stanford stare of death. "You will tell us who sent you here or else your body will be floating down the river for your buddies to fish out."

The Mistralian tried resisting, but he soon broke down crying in fear. "Alright! Alright! I'll tell you. Just please don't kill me."

"Recording timing," Raiden muttered in amusement.

"Alright. I was sent here by the council. There. My objective was to see how you guys operate. Harkov is only one of the few brass back home. And I'm a different soldier under a different admiral. And he apparently hates Harkov's guts."

"However the council heard news from Harkov that Councilwoman Nikos is a traitor to Mistral and that she works alongside the AOV." The soldier continued, spilling the beans nonstop. "So they tasked us with her and Pyrrha Nikos's capture."

"So where's the rest of your friends? Off hiding and waiting to strike and capture?" Raiden questioned himself glaring at him.

"I'm only a scout! They won't attack unless I give the order! I haven't! I didn't get enough information in order to coordinate a successful strike!"

"Looks like Harkov was pissed. We better get out of here now." Greg ordered just as gunfire erupted outside of the mansion. The sound of a heavy machine gun firing was followed by the others rushing inside as a hail storm of bullets entered the house through the now broken windows. Everyone took cover behind various furniture, bullets zooming and zipping by overhead. The Mistralian received a chest full of his own friends bullets and slumped dead in the chair.

A loud crack went off in the air before the heavy gunfire from earlier was silenced giving the four the chance to get up and mobilize. "Unless you guys don't want to get your asses iced, you should join the party!" Alex shouted in the comm's of all the Marines as he fired off another shot.

The machine gun opened up, this time coming from the bullhead flying overhead. This forced Alex to escape inside as Mistralian troops approached the mansion. Greg cursed, having forgot to bring a Stinger or a Javelin.

"Everyone! Defensive positions! Get to Ms. Nikos and protect her and Pyrrha! Move it! We'll call in evac!" Raiden shouted as he threw a frag through a window. An explosion went off with a couple screams coming after.

Greg began having the large group move as he picked up his M416 and began firing out one of the windows with his teammates. They would provide the diversion while everyone else would escape.

"They're getting closer! I don't think we can hold them off!" Rick shouted as he fired short bursts at the advancing Mistralians with his own M416. "They just keep on coming!"

Rick! Get moving! An Osprey and two Super Cobras are coming so get your asses out of here now!" Greg ordered, pointing towards the back doorway. Leland fired a grenade from his M203 on his M16A4 out the window before returning to his three round burst fire.

"Roger! Come on, Frenchie! Let's get outta here!" The Korean shouted as he and Derrick started running away from their positions not wanting to get blown up.

In the darkness of the night, Team GRVL could see the muzzle flashes as Mistralian Soldiers fired from the forest in front of the mansion. They could also see the tracers zoom around them, especially from the machine guns of the Bullhead overhead. They were planning to evacuate everyone first before they pulled out. They never mentioned that the Marines on the Osprey would drag the others on board and fly off. They had their orders and they would escape instead via a US PT boat down below in the water off the side of the cliffs nearby.

"Keep them pinned down! Go! We're providing covering fire while you guys get outta here!" Raiden shouted throwing another frag at the Mistralians.

Alex took another shot at them before looking at the Bullhead that was still up. "Greg! What's the weak point on a Bullhead?!"

"Team RADR! Go now! Protect the Nikos Family now!" Greg ordered over his radio, waving at them to run. By now, Team GRVL was grabbing most of the attention of the Mistralians, having bounties on their heads due to their quest for the Valiant Valkyrie. Last thing they needed was to worry about the others.

"On it! Raider move out!" Raiden shouted as he started running from the front line. Alex did the same as well before Rick and Derrick followed suit. "Make sure they're safe!"

The sounds of M416s, M16A4s, and M4A1s clashed with the sounds of the Mistralian Bullpup designed Assault Rifles. Team GRVL began setting off explosives throughput the forest, taking out groups of Mistral soldiers in an instant. The Bullhead fired more, forcing the Team to back away from the windows. GRVL waiting and let loose when the soldiers breached through the windows. They started to fall as Team GRVL wouldn't let up on their own rain of fire.

"Move it! We gotta get the Nikos out of here!" Raiden shouted as his team ran down the hallway and fired occasionally into Mistralians that they ran into, save for the two they were saving. "We gotta-!" He was cut short as he fell on the ground with a loud crack going off.

"Sniper! Get down!" Derrick shouted.

Alex's eye twitched seeing his brother's fallen body on the ground. He quickly drew his Intervention and aimed out of the window before taking a shot getting a sniper. "Raiden!"

"Bravo One, this is Cobras 1 and 2. We notice you have trouble above and around on the ground here. We'll just lend you guys a hand." A voice crackled on the radio as two machine guns opened up on the Bullhead. The Mistral Bullhead went down in a trail of smoke as two Super Cobras began to fire their chin guns at the Mistralian soldiers down below. An Osprey zoomed by and began to land in the back where everyone was gathered.

Raiden groaned as he slowly turned himself onto his back and laid there with a pained look on his face. "Shit... That fucking hurts..." He muttered.

"We gotta get him outta here. I'll provide cover! Me and Rick will get to the Nikos. You just focus on getting him to safety," Derrick said as they got their weapons ready.

Suddenly there was a line of explosion along the wall that kept the Grimm away from the isolated manor followed by a bunch of Mistralian Bullheads flying away for some distance. Instantly Team GRVL could hear the howling and roars of these dark creatures as they swarmed towards their location. Greg snarled and slammed a fresh mag into his rifle before turning to his teammates. "KILL THEM ALL! KILL THEM ALL!"

The Ghosts heard the howling and snarling from afar and they looked at each other with eyes clearly saying that they had to move.

"Apply pressure to the wound and we'll start running. Let's go!" Rick shouted as they started running along not wanting to get shredded to bits.

The Osprey landed in front of the group and the rear gunner waved at them. "Get in now! He have to get out of here right now!"

The Ghosts came running out of the mansion with Raiden who was now passed out from the loss of blood. They quickly got over to the Osprey and loaded him in. "He needs medical attention! And what about Greg and his team?!"

The last of the current group loaded up and the Osprey started to take off. The gunner turned to Rick and looked at him under his black glass helmet visor. "They are covering our retreat. They are taking a boat out-SHIT!" The gunner cursed as he manned his Machine Gun, firing at the Grimm trying to leap up at the Osprey.

A Beowolf was charging over as it was attempting to lunge onto the Osprey as well. Alex was instantly on it and blew it's brains out with his rifle. "Got it! Get us outta here! If we have any snipers, join me! We gotta keep any Grimm off of us!"

"Everyone, hang on! We're getting out of here! Don't worry about Team GRVL! They are in Greg's good hands now!" The pilot announced through the Osprey's intercom as they flew away with the two Super Cobras. The Mansion started to grow smaller in the distance and Jaune sighed.

"Thank Oum we made it. Team GRVL might be starting to-" A bright explosion cut him off as the mansion suddenly exploded in a ball of fire. Everyone looked in horror as chunks and bits of the manor flew across the air and into the water or into the forest.

"Holy shit!" Alex exclaimed and went to the bay doors looking at the smouldering ruins of the mansion. "Fucking hell... Do you think they're still alive!"

"I don't know. I can't tell if they are or not." Ren replied, shaking his head mournfully.

"Damn bastards... They can't be dead. I just know it." Alex then shook his head and went over to his brother who was still passed out. "Is he alright?"

"He's stabilizing. He should be fine." Derrick replied, making sure Raiden didn't have any other wounds.

Alex kneeled down and inspected the wound. "Didn't go through anything important. Just missed his lungs amazingly. He's a tough son of a bitch."

"Big Bird, this is Cobra 1. We have sight that the transport boat was destroyed. We do not see anyone alive down there. Report to Fortress that we have four possible KIAs and one WIA in route now." One of the Super Cobra pilots spoke on the radio, observing the flaming ruins of the mansion. They were about to leave until they saw a US Humvee shot out of the woods and firing back at a couple of Mistralian Jeeps chasing them. "Hold it. We have zero KIAs yet. They are in a Humvee being pursued by enemies in jeeps. They can handle for now."

"Sons of a bitch... I knew they were alive!" Rick shouted cheering seeing that they were still alive.

"Where did they get the jeep though?" Jaune questioned making everyone shrug at that fact.

"Get this thing down there! We gotta help them!" Ruby shouted as she pointed at the pursuit going on below them.

"How can we?! We're gonna get ripped to shreds if we stay too long with those bird things!" The pilot shouted.

"We ain't leaving them behind! Hover just near the ground! Provide covering fire! We can get them!" Alex shouted at them.

"Big Bird, this is Alpha 1 enroute back to friendly held pick up point. Proceed on back to Fortress. Those Nevermores will tear you to shreds if you allow them to." Randi's voice echoed onto the radio although Greg was telling her what to say over the firing of the M2 Browning. Greg was currently manning the heavy machine gun while Batista was driving along the road to the meet up point.

"Copy that, Alpha 1. We're moving now." The pilot replied as the three aircraft began to go towards the sea.

"Besides, kid, we got a WIA. He needs proper medical attention if he's to make it. They'll be fine. If not, I owe you fifty bucks," The pilot said to the Sniper as they got further away.

Greg fired the Browning Machine Gun at the enemy jeeps, often either destroying them completely or causing them to crash into trees because their drivers were killed. Velvet was operating the GPS for Batista as the pyromaniac drove as fast as he could. Greg had already knocked out several enemy vehicles but more kept showing up. He was so focus on firing that he failed to realize that a new threat was coming overhead. A figure suddenly jumped down on top of him and began strangling Greg as he tried to knock off his attacker.

"What the-?!" Greg exclaimed before he locked eyes with the figure that was grabbing him. The same eyes he saw when he first saw them.

"Missed me?" The figure asked in a murderous voice before a knife was seen.

Greg knocked the knife away before slipping through Forbes's grasp and back into the Humvee. He pulled out his 1911 and fired at Forbes who was stand right outside the hatch of the Humvee.

The Mistralian grunted as he felt the impact of each bullet hit it's mark on him as he tried to reach for Greg. "Your soul is mine," He hissed out not shaking any intent of giving up.

Greg reached up and pulled the pin on a grenade attached to Forbes's vest. The Mistralian tried to quickly find the grenade but allow himself to be distracted. He never saw the tree that knocked him off of the Humvee. Greg popped up and manned the M2 again as Forbes exploded far back, taking out one of the jeeps with him.

"That should be the end of things... I thought someone said that his brains were blown out back at Calm Waters?" Greg muttered looking at the wreckage a that soon disappeared.

Greg opened fire again as the jeeps began to fall behind them, eating their dust. Batista cheered when he glanced out one of the side rear view mirrors.

"Looks like we're almost home free!" Batista shouted, focusing on the road as he cheered. The others started to high five each other in success.

"I guess this is another memory to put in the books. Let's get back to the fleet. Make sure that the guys are okay," Greg told them as they rode off in triumph.

They drove until they reached a beach where a group of Marines and a hovercraft boat waited for them. They drove into the vehicular bay of it before the other Marines boarded. The boat backed up and headed towards the USS Valkyrie who was waiting for everyone out at sea.

The Mistralian Fleet...

Fifty Miles off the coast of the Dune Desert...

"Admiral, we are closing in on Calm Waters. The pilots are awaiting your orders." An officer saluted Harkov as he sat in his chair on the bridge.

"Good. I know what Garrison said about his fleet being more superior to us. I'll show him. Show them all to never underestimate the Mistralian Fleet. We also have new weapons from R&amp;D to combat them with. Seems like they are the best targets for the prototypes."

"Sir, are we sure that those new aircraft of ours will be able to out match our enemy's strange aircraft?"

"There is only one way to find out, Captain. Now put the fleet on high alert. We will burn the town to the ground and destroy that damn fleet."

"Sir, the fleet is getting ready for any contact that the enemy might give. We are ready and waiting," An officer said to Harkov.

"I hope that we might get to get rid of that Fifth Fleet. Bastards not only kicked us out but also had the audacity to build a memorial for those Tejanos."

"Those damn bastards don't deserve such a thing to be dedicated to them. I'll see to it myself to have it destroyed. What I'll do to see it's destruction."

Meanwhile twenty miles east of the Mistralian Fleet...

"Sir, radar has picked up enemy airborne fleet moving twenty miles per hour towards Calm Waters." A black radar operator told the Captain of the USS George Bush as the man looked at the radar himself. Large green blips could be seen on the screen, making the Captain frown at this.

"Scramble all fighter jets now. Sound General Quarters all over the ship. And someone radio Garrison that the Bush is going to war." The Captain ordered, the crewmembers rushing to complete his tasks.

The aircraft carrier came to life as pilots and deck crew rushed to get ready. F-22s, F/N-18 Super Hornets, and F-35s began to launch off the flight deck, ready to face this enemy head on. In the leader of the flight group was none other than Slipstream in his F-22 Raptor.

Bullheads started to lift off from the hangar bay doors of the Mistralian airships as their guns have gotten ready to try their best to fire down the enemy aircraft.

"Bush, this is Slipstream. Flight group is assembled and waiting for the command to attack. Be advised. Multiple VTOLs have been spotted exiting the ships." Slipstream reported, his F-22 in front of the large group of fighter jets.

"Standby for now. If they get a within missile lock on range, you are clear to engage."

"Roger that, Bush. Flight group, stand by. Fire once you have confirmed lock ons." Slipstream ordered, readying his weapon systems.

"Are the cannons online yet?" Harkov demanded as he watched the large fleet of aircraft that was flying before him.

"They are, sir. The new prototype Anti-Air guns fire more rapidly than the older versions. Best to try them out soon. We also have a couple new types of aircraft, but are limited since they are prototypes."

"What about the speed? The Americans, or whatever they call themselves, have aircraft that can move faster than bullheads and our own air fleet." Harkov questioned, remembering the reports of how a single American fighter jet managed to destroy one of his destroyers.

"Sadly, Captain Cunrow was evidently a test subject. We used him to test the weapons those Americans have. Indeed they are strong and capable, but if there's anything we Mistralians are, we hard hardy and adapting. R&amp;D created a targeting system along with a bomb made out of yellow dust. You could say it acts as a dampener to shut down any electronics but doesn't harm us."

"So we're basically throwing ourselves head first with new tech that is about to be field tested for the first time."

"Evidently, yes, Admiral. But knowing the guys back in R&amp;D, we should be fine... As long as it doesn't blow up in our faces."

"Or in this case, doesn't get hit by the Americans first." Harkov replied before alarms started to blare on the command console. Instantly Bullheads began to vanish left and right on the screen with cries for help and may days being ended abruptly. Harkov watched through the bridge window as the fleet of Bullheads sent out were vaporized by missiles from the jets.

"Damn it. Get the guns online! Blast those bastards out of the sky!" Harkov barked at them making his men mobilize.

The Americans were already pumped up for the fight, taking down the first wave of Bullheads. They readied to take out the Mistral Fleet when new Mistral Made aircraft came roaring at them.

"So there's one of their secret weapons. Alright, boys. Someone play our theme song. Let's see who turns out to be top gun around here." Slipstream ordered, someone blasting Highway to the Danger Zone by Kenny Loggins.

"This is Crimson Leader. Standby," The leader of the new squadron roaring towards the Americans said into his radio to his wingmen.

"Crimson One check!"

"Two is ready!"

"Crimson Three check."

"Four is a check!"

"Five check."

"Crimson six check."

"Engage those bastards. Show 'em Mistrals fighting spirit!"

The Mistral Jets zoomed towards the group as six Raptors including Slipstream broke off from the main group to engage the enemy.

"Hawk is ready."

"Maverick ready to kick ass."

"Eagle soaring alongside you guys."

"Wild Bill is ready, partners."

"Slipstream's on the house!"

"Ace is here ready to babysit these kids."

"I don't need no babysitter, Ace. Come on! Let's prove these slackers why we are top guns here!" Slipstream shouted, firing his machine guns at the lead Mistralian jet. His fellow squadron mates did the same as the most intense dogfight began.

"Evasive maneuvers! Now! Pick your target and take them down!" The leader of the Crimson squadron shouted as he banked to the left.

His men mobilized quickly as they broke off and started going after their own targets.

At first, the Mistralian jets proved more agile and more maneuverable than the F-22s, making more sharper turns and increased speed. However the pilots behind them were still relatively inexperienced with training coming from simulations and mock dogfights. For Slipstream's squadron, they were all experienced aces with multiple kills under their belts and marked on their aircrafts noses. If anything, the F-22 pilots were not afraid to fight a new jet fighter group.

Slipstream managed to get on the tail of the Mistralian flight group leader as they flew low to the water. The ace Marine pilot kept his reticle on top of the enemy jet, but unable to fire his missiles since they were too close to the water. He resorted to using his machine guns, tracers ripping across the span of the Mistralian jet.

The Mistralian flight group leader gritted his teeth as he pitched his jet upwards sharply and turned it to have it face Slipstream. "Get some!" He then started firing his machine guns at him not wanting to let up. "Crimson group, in need of assistance!"

Slipstream suddenly pulled back on his stick, barely avoiding the fire sent at his aircraft. He then turned his plane upside down as him and the Mistralian passed each other. The Mistralian looked up to see Slipstream in his green flight suit and helmet giving him a wave before zooming off. The Mistralian followed after him, banking and following him up. While this was happening, Slipstream spotted Ace being chased by a Mistralian Jet, callsign Crimson Four. The Marine pilot told Ace of his plan which he agreed with. He suddenly turned his plan and went full throttle, aiming to intersect Slipstream. The Mistralian jet followed, intent on earning its first kill. The four aircraft were now closing in on an intersecting point. At the last moment, the two Raptors flew past one another just inches away from each other. The two Mistralian jets, however, slammed into each, creating a large ball of fire as metal pieces began to fall to the ocean down below.

"Crimson Leader and Four are down! I repeat! They're down!" Crimson Two shouted as he was intent in taking down one jet in the name of Mistral. Or he'd crash himself into the enemy fleet to inflict damage.

"Shit! I'm hit! I'm going down! Ejecting now!" Hawk shouted as Crimson Three shot up his Raptor. The cockpit glass shot off as the ejector seat launched him out of the jet on time before it exploded.

"One down! Finally!" Crimson Three shouted in glee before he made a sharp turn going for Slipstream. "Get him and avenge our leader!"

What Crimson Three failed to notice was that Slipstream was heading towards Wild Bill who was chased by Crimson Six. The two Raptors flew past each other and blasted apart their other wingman's opponent. Crimson Three barely had time to scream before his aircraft exploded along with Crimson Six.

"All or nothing now! Give everything we've got against these bastards!" Crimson Four declared as he and the rest of the squadron rushed for them.

"Looks like the last two aren't happy with us downing two thirds of their squadron." Eagle commented grimly, trying to shake off one of the remaining jets on his tail.

"All remaining pilots, you are to inflict damage on their fleet. Crimson Two, return to the Wolf's Bane. Crimson Five, crash into one of their ships," Harkov ordered to them

"Sir. There's only one ship here at sea! The Fleet is still at Calm Waters, but we can't reach them! Our pilots are inexperienced with dogfights!" Crimson Five shouted, unaware of Eagle managing to break away and get behind Crimson Five. Crimson Two started to head back to the ship, unable to prevent Five from getting destroyed. Eagle fired his machine guns across the Mistralian jet, a bunch striking Crimson Five in the chest. "AAARRRGGGHHHH!"

"Sir, they're gone. Only Crimson Four is left," A captain said as they all watched the jet of Crimson Five crash into the water below.

"Call back Crimson Two... We need to rethink our strategy."

The remaining jet fled towards the Mistralian Fleet, thus giving the Americans this first air combat victory.

"Crimson Two, report to R&amp;D for reports of how well the new aircraft went before going to Harkov. Be advised, we are now on high alert. Everyone be ready."

"Slipstream, we managed to get Hawk out of the water. Proceed back to base with the others for reloading and refueling." The air controller on the Bush ordered, the Marine ace nodding his head.

"Copy that, Bush. We're returning home now."

"We now know that these type of jets are able to go up against those Americans. Sadly, we only have at least one, maybe two dozen left. And we have pilots that aren't as experienced in them. They need more training," A captain stated to Harkov.

"We don't have time. We need to take the offensive to them now or humiliate ourselves."

"How're going to get past them? And it's only one ship that's keeping us from getting to Calm Waters. We can't do anything about it," A captain thought in despair as he observed the footage caught by Crimson Two.

"Nonsense. For you forget we have one advantage to them. Even if he isn't here, Team Mistral and GREK should do the trick. Send Forbes in first. They won't know what hit them," Harkov replied back with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Sir, Forbes and Team Mistral were back in Mistral trying to capture the Nikos Family. Last report stated that it ended in failure and Forbes has to take a few hours to reform properly again."

"Shit... What's happened to him this time?" Harkov asked.

"Severed arm and broken bones all over. Head was slightly smashed in. And Katie refuses to go because she wants to see your son again who is currently captured."

"Actually that's the understatement of the year. His entire body has to rebuild himself after the grenades on his vest went off all at once." An officer interjected, pulling up a gruesome image of him. "He will have to wait more than a few hours to reform that."

"Fuck... Then we don't have as many options then. We can't be able to send in more pilots or lose more men in process."

Suddenly a message inbound alarm went off at one of the consoles as the technician played the transmission. Agent Recon appeared on the screen, wearing his VMC armor and helmet as he appeared in what appears to be a tent in one of the VMC's desert outposts. However the Dog Faunus had a pissed look on his face as he began to speak. "Admiral Harkov. I heard you tried to get my family recently."

"Alright. Gentlemen, we have to stall these Mistralians for another hour until the entire town is loaded up and evaced with the Fleet. I know this is a lot I'm asking from you but you need to defend this position and to make sure not one Mistralian Aircraft gets through." The Captain of the Bush explained through the intercoms, not once hinting distress or excitement. The deck crews below began refitting the missiles on the fighter jets as they were refueled up top.

"How're going to get past them? And it's only one ship that's keeping us from getting to Calm Waters. We can't do anything about it," A captain thought in despair as he observed the footage caught by Crimson Two.

"Nonsense. For you forget we have one advantage to them. Even if he isn't here, Team Mistral and GREK should do the trick. Send Forbes in first. They won't know what hit them," Harkov replied back with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Sir, Forbes and Team Mistral were back in Mistral trying to capture the Nikos Family. Last report stated that it ended in failure and Forbes has to take a few hours to reform properly again."

"Shit... What's happened to him this time?" Harkov asked.

"Severed arm and broken bones all over. Head was slightly smashed in. And Katie refuses to go because she wants to see your son again who is currently captured."

"Actually that's the understatement of the year. His entire body has to rebuild himself after the grenades on his vest went off all at once." An officer interjected, pulling up a gruesome image of him. "He will have to wait more than a few hours to reform that."

"Fuck... Then we don't have as many options then. We can't be able to send in more pilots or lose more men in process."

Suddenly a message inbound alarm went off at one of the consoles as the technician played the transmission. Agent Recon appeared on the screen, wearing his VMC armor and helmet as he appeared in what appears to be a tent in one of the VMC's desert outposts. However the Dog Faunus had a pissed look on his face as he began to speak. "Admiral Harkov. I heard you tried to get my family recently."

"I had no intentions of harming them, mutt. I was wanting to keep them prisoner but under good conditions. Besides, you his a secret from the world. Something that I think I should share. What can you do to make me stop doing this?"

"The fact that Mistral's pride would not only be ruined but for shamed because of it. Secondly, that would mean that this entire time your champion was not only part Faunus, but also a part Valean as well. Not pure Mistralian they thought she was."

"Very much so. And this would enrage Mistral even further. And I will use that to fuel the fire between us. And you can't stop me."

"But why worry about Vale's response? After all you have to worry about the American Fleet which has been kicking your ass for sometime now."

"You shouldn't forget about Mistralians having a stubborn spirit that can endure anything. We can get past them. You will see."

"From what I learn, Americans have gone through more crisis than all the kingdom's combined. You really should back down from this genocidal warpath.

"And why would I stop that? You've done things that have hurt all of us. Our group of friends... My sister... You've caused me more suffering than any other man should've gone through. And you must pay..."

Recon glared before sending Harkov a set of coordinates. He took a deep breath before speaking. "This is where you will find what really happened. If you won't take my word for it then you should at least cross the line I had crossed those three days of hell."

"Must I? Are you just trying to take my gaze elsewhere so you could destroy me as you see fit?"

"No. However you may think you know everything there is to know about warfare and yet you haven't crossed the line that I was forced to cross. I know what war really is and why I dislike your reasoning for loving it. This isn't a game, Harkov. It is hell on Remnant."

"My reasoning is my own, mutt. I will choose what I see as a game and what is hell. You haven't been through my hell. But I will consider... If you are to come. I will come unarmed and refrain from using my abilities. I am a reasonable person."

"I'm not going back there right now. That is sacred ground. That was my trial of combat."

"No. You will see the ghosts of the past."

"Is that suppose to scare me? You have really stooped down from your level if a mere ghost can scare me."

"These ones are damned there and I feel like you will see a mere shadow of myself there as well."

"We will see, mutt. And I won't stop until my blood is cooled down. And perhaps your death will satisfy it. I'm sure you. Won't mind as I'm not hurting your family... Well, probably..."

"Then you are just arrogant, Peltov. You won't even allow yourself to visit the same place that Jenny was swallowed up by."

"Why would I visit the place of my sister's death? All it brings is discomfort. Anger... Regret. Regret that I haven't said goodbye to her. Do you think it would give me redemption? A clearer sense of thinking? You are wrong."

"Jenny never was confirmed killed Harkov. Nobody has ever gone back to that place in twenty or so years. Not even the Grimm go near it. You may find your answers there. However you are fighting a losing war and each time getting more men killed. For what? Personal vengeance? Honor? Treasure? Face, Harkov. Your men are only held together by these reason which are not the strongest."

"If I choose to do this, would you call a ceasefire if I would do the same? It would seem to be the fairest of measures."

"The Americans will take some convincing but yes, there will be a ceasefire. After all, maybe this journey will convince you to stand down and finally go home."

"That is not that easy. For if this actually ends, won't I be convicted for war crimes and possibly sentenced to death? Isn't that a high possibility? You tell me."

"Well the locals will be pissed, but they can eventually accept it. Now Los Tejanos on the other hand will be constantly on your ass for the rest of your life."

Harkov could only laugh at that for a bit as he shook his head. "Yeah, I am probably number one on their hit list, no? Considering for what has happened to their people?"

"I don't blame them. Anyway, Admiral. You will be allowed access to the designated coordinates of the dead city of Sahara. Also one more thing, when you get there, don't let the ghosts scare you too much."

"As if a mere ghost could scare me. I can handle myself. And Recon... I know, listen to the man that has caused so much harm... But if anything would happen to me in Sahara... Take care of Daniel..."

Recon ended the connection with Harkov before contacting Garrison. It took a few seconds until contact was fully established. "Captain Garrison, tell your fleet to go into ceasefire. The Mistralian Fleet is in one right now."

"Understood. I'll tell them right away."

Harkov sighed as he leaned back and rubbed his eyes. Looking at the floor for a moment, he contemplated with his thoughts thinking the best strategy to do. Would he risk more lives of his own men for personal gain?

"I guess it's good to take a break." Standing up, he walked over to the communications officer and whispered into his ear before he was given control of the communications for the entire fleet. "Until I say so, the Mistralian 7th fleet is commencing a ceasefire. Anyone who is to disobey this order and try to make more conflict will be court martialed."

Harkov stepped away with his officers wide eyed from his announcement. Commander Willow was the most shocked as he stepped up to him. "Harkov, what are you doing?"

"I'm calling a ceasefire. Too many lives have been lost to this conflict. It's time for the men to rest while I need some answers. While I'm gone, I don't want to return to an army that has disobeyed their admiral. And I don't want you doing anything stupid. Is that clear?"

"Uhm..yes, Admiral...It's just...It just seems out of character to hear that from you really." One Captain spoke up, looking around since he was unsure what to say. The man was silent before sitting back down at his station. Harkov only nodded as he looked at his friend.

"I know this may sound absurd. But Recon has recently given me information regarding about what happened to my sister all those years ago. I need clemency. I need to give myself peace."

"Very well, sir."

On board the USS Valkyrie...

"Man, it's good to be back in a berth again." Greg sighed, laying in his berth with Velvet laying on the one across from him. Everyone was given the order to stand down but to be ready since the Mistralians had agreed to a ceasefire for now.

"Don't you think it's strange that Mistral was suddenly put on a ceasefire right before their asses were about to get kicked?" Alex wondered out loud. He was currently sitting in a chair beside his brother's bed in the infirmary. He was still unconscious from the sniper round he took. And what surprised the younger sibling was seeing that Yang was there as well. And she was passed out, asleep on him with her head on one of his arms. The nurse, Lita Kino, walked up and did a quick check up on Raiden. She wore a Navy Khaki uniform and held a clipboard as she made notes on it.

"How are his vitals? Anything serious?" Alex asked before he smacked himself in the head. "Some sniper I am... If I just noticed the glint outside, he never would've been like this."

"He's fine. Although I am intrigued by the round we found in him." Lita admitted, suddenly hearing knocking outside the large medical bay. She looked out the main window and smiled, shaking her head at the sight of smiling sailors and Marines with self inflicted injuries just to see her.

"You must be pretty popular with the Marines on this ship, no? Can't say I blame them. You do look hot... Fuck, why did I say that?" Alex blushed hard and facepalmed himself in embarrassment saying that to a woman older than him.

"Relax. I'm use to it by now. Although, I'm surprised how fast they clear out when Recker walks by." Lita admits, watching as the large group suddenly rushed off when Recker entered the med bay through the back hatch.

"No kidding, ma'am. They disappeared as soon as the man came along. Are they that afraid of him?" Alex questioned as he looked at the approaching Marine.

"Nope. They just don't want to get caught faking injuries just to flirt with Lita." Recker replied, walking up to Lita and kissing her on the lips. "Besides they can survive. All they did was beat each other up so they can get Lita to treat them."

"That'll one thing I don't get. Guys hurting themselves to see the nurse. It's just a waste of time." Alex then looked at the sleeping brawler on his brother and sighed. "She hasn't left his side since we came aboard."

"That is a good trait to have. Unrequited faith in another person. Reminds me of how I waited for so many years just to meet Recker again."

"He may have taken a sniper round, but my brother is one tough bastard. He won't have a bullet stop him from going." Alex then chuckled as he shook his head. "It's funny how he can get injured from an Exo-Suit fight and keep going but can't admit he likes a girl."

"Hmm. I wonder what Miss Nikos is doing now that she is on board." Recker wondered, thinking about the politician that Team GRVL rescued from Mistral. Elsewhere on the ship, Helen Nikos was talking to Teams JNPR, RWBY, and GRVL in their berth area, answering more questions as to her past, Pyrrha and Agent Recon.

"So, what was it like being in your team back in Beacon? Was it fun? Did you guys bond and stuff?" Ruby asked curiously tilting her head. She was really fascinated that she was in front of a former Huntress.

"Well Jenny and Harkov were actually party animals really. They would drag us to concerts, nightclubs, anything that was deemed fun by them. Recon was more conservative than the rest of us. He rarely swore, he maintained his politeness, and he loved to sleep." Helen replied, showing the group pictures from the albums she grabbed from the mansion before they fled. In one image, it showed Harkov and Jenny wrapping an arm around the other's shoulder while holding up soda cans in the air. They were in tie dyed clothes and Harkov had on a fake beard at the time and sunglasses. In the background they could see Recon asleep at one of the booths, obviously unaffected by the noise. In another photo, Recon was curled up on his bed at the academy, his ears against his head and tail curled along his leg.

The girls gushed seeing the last picture seeing to how the man they knew as Recon today was like that back in his time at Beacon. "He looks soo cute! Like a puppy!" Ruby chirped seeing it.

"I heard that Harkov has a son. Is that right?" Blake asked wanting to know.

"Yes he does. Unfortunately his father uses him for personal gain, something I strongly disagree with." Helen replied, earning some laughing from Pyrrha.

"But, mom. Even you earned some of the money from my tournaments." Pyrrha pointed out, causing her mother to back down.

"Well I supported you all the way. After all you did choose that path anyway." Helen tried to recover from her daughter's teasing.

"So what exactly change Recon anyway, Mrs. Nikos? He seems like a completely different person to me than the way you described his past." Greg interrupted, curious about what caused this change. Helen frowned and looked at the faces of the people around here.

"I suppose you have a right to know. He was the leader of the AOV trainee squad sent in to find John Kurtz and his loyal Marines of the 31st VMC Battalion in Sahara after a series of heavy sandstorms hit the place."

"I remembering reading about that. Sahara is a city in the desert that is famous for it's special type of Dust. But soon sandstorms hit the city and now it's nothing but a graveyard," Weiss explained to her friends as she was told about this event when she was younger.

"Except it could have been avoided. The elitists and the politicians there got out in secret, leaving the civilians to fend for themselves. A Valean Marine Battalion was sent in to evacuate it. Instantly the Council branded them as traitors and deserters in order to bury the truth." Helen continued, sadness across her face. "Head Chairman Kurtz went against the council and went there with the unit himself. So they send in the best they could find a few months later when a distress signal broke through the storm. That unit was lead by Captain Marine Recon along with three of members including Jenny Peltov."

"Wait. I thought they broke up. Why did she go with him on a mission that's literally suicidal? She could've just stayed back in Mistral or something. And the Council branding their own as traitors? That's disgusting," Blake commented on the fact.

"Well she actually volunteered to help out Recon and his team. She was an official Huntress and a Dragon Faunus so the Council hired her to go along with Recon. Now Troy was raised most of his life by Kurtz so he was the topic candidate for leading the mission. It would be his induction into the AOV after all. However while Troy was looking for answers, he was also ordered to kill Kurtz in the process."

"However Troy decided that if it was necessary, he would kill Kurtz, though he was very reluctant about it. He mainly wanted to find out why Kurtz did it. However the Council figured that he would be hesitant so they also gave Jenny the same assignment of killing Kurtz."

"So what happened then? Did Recon ever told you what happened? Because you told us that something happened to Jenny and him with Kurtz?" Nora questioned. The story was getting more suspicious.

"Troy...Troy found Kurtz laying in a pool of blood in the tallest skyscraper where he had set up his command post. Kurtz told him that everyone is pawns in Kellan Richardson's plans." Helen replied, a downcast look over her face. "That's when Jenny disappeared in an explosion. No remains were found. However another shadow of Kurtz suddenly appeared and began taunting Troy. He almost convinced Recon to kill himself."

Gasps went out from the group with Pyrrha in shock of this. "So... What happened then? Who was taunting father into almost killing himself? And what does it mean that we're pawns of Kellan?"

"Well your father was suffering from so much trauma, the special Dust laying on the ground actually took two forms, one which allowed a ghost image of Kurtz alive talking which in reality ended up being fake since Troy found out that Kurtz had committed suicide two weeks ago. The second was in the form of his nightmares which is an evil Kurtz, accusing him of the atrocities he went through. It almost succeed if Troy hadn't decided to deny the accusations and shot the shadow."

Weiss was intrigued by this fact. She was wondering why her father's company never even thought of excavating that type of Dust. "So, what happened after all of that? I mean, he must've went through a lot I guess. Has anyone found anything relating to Jenny?"

"No one has gone to those ruins ever since that incident. Some say that the Grimm even stay away from those ruins. Do no one knows for sure except for Recon."

"All he would say is that it was just an absolute nightmare when he was there. And I respect him for keeping some things to himself. I can't push it upon him."

The room was silent as everyone let in information sink in.

Ruby them sighed as she thought about the older Williams brother getting shot. "Man. I'd feel so sorry for Alex if he loses Raiden. He didn't look too good when we brought him aboard. Yang hasn't even came back."

"I'm sure he will pull through, Ruby. We got him back here in time so he's alright." Jaune reassured the team leader of RWBY as Helen got up and stretched her arms.

"Well let's put that Sahara business aside and continue back to talking about normal events. Besides it was starting to get sad anyway."

"So, I'd like to hear how Beacon is for you, Pyrrha. Especially now that you have a boyfriend now. I'd like to hear the details," Helen said with a sly grin on her face.

Pyrrha and Jaune blushed as they looked at each other. "Well its been interesting the least to say. Aside from the Ghosts arrival to this war, it's been great so far."

"I'm glad to hear that. And you make sure you take care of my daughter, Jaune Arc. My husband wasn't kidding that he will end you if you hurt his little girl."

"I-I-I know, Mrs. Nikos. I promise not to hurt Pyrrha in any single way." Jaune stuttered nervously as Ren cleaned Stormflower.

"Good. That is all I needed to hear. Now, I'm possibly wondering if these Marines are capable of fighting against the rest of the fleet. Despite having a ceasefire, I have a hunch something will happen."

"Well they may not have Aura and Semblance like the rest of us, but that doesn't stop them from kicking ass. We are technically the most experienced military force right now even if Atlas is more technologically advanced. The Corps has been around for about 250 years so they have more combat experience even in times of peace." Greg explained, tossing a book down from a shelf on his berth to Blake down below. The Cat Faunus looked at it and noticed it was a book that explained the history of the USMC. "Read from it. It will answer more questions about the Corps."

"Interesting. The only military I know of doing such things were the VMC. This also includes Atlas' military even though most are robotic. They still have some human soldiers around. But I'll take a look at this. Maybe I might find something," Blake replied back and started reading in earnest in search for answers.

"Well while the Kingdoms of Remnant are impressive, I like the way the United States runs things. The people actually vote who their representatives and leaders will be unlike the Kingdoms where you are born into leadership."

"So you don't have people who are born into a royal bloodline to keep the legacy of the government going? I don't get how such a system works," Ren wondered about thinking on such matters.

"It's called a representative government. Or a democracy. Same thing. Just different names. Basically the people have the power over who represents them in government positions such as Congress and the White House. Also people have their rights protected in an article we call the Bill of Rights which also states these rights belong to everyone who is an American regardless of race and color. It took a while to get that part in but we succeed."

"That is something. The people have the power to change things. It's very rare to see such a sight here in Remnant. I might have to present that to my council," Helen said. But she only sighed sadly at that. "If I can get my name cleared."

"I heard from Troy about how Alistair Richardson wants to try something that sounds exactly like your country has."

"That is something. Well, that is a sight to behold if it ever does happen. Vale as the first kingdom to adopt such a government," Weiss commented.

"Even though the United States is the first ever democratic country to have set foot in Remnant. I'm glad that our political party in charge is Republican Party." Greg mumbles this last part, not very fond of explaining politics.

Before anyone else could ask another question to Ms. Nikos, a loud scream was heard slightly startling them. "Why are you up in my face like that, Yang?!"

"Looks like someone is awake now." Greg commented, going back to sleep.

In the infirmary…

"Well, he hasn't been awake for almost the entire day. Raiden did lose a lot of blood even though we got him here on time," Rick mentioned.

"Well he has recovered so far so I didn't doubt it too much. However the question I have is what has kept him alive for this long." Lita wonders, unable to come up with an answer.

"Alex always said he was a tough bastard. Guy practically almost broke all his bones in his body and made a speedy recovery in two months. Walked it off like it never happened," Derrick explained to Lita before sighing. "Both brothers can be crazy motherfuckers."

"Two months!?" Lita and Recker exclaimed in shock as they listen to what Derrick said to them.

"I know. Surprised me and Rick when we heard about that. Soon, we were getting hurt on a daily basis and they seem to suffer the most gruesome of injuries. But they always seem to walk it off. No joke. It's in their medical records... If you can find them that is."

Recker and Lita whispered to each other before turning to the Ghosts. "Well your friend will be in here for another two to three days mainly because of this rapid recovery. You can still visit him but he is not allowed to leave until I say it's okay." Lita explained, still disturbed by Raiden's recovery.

"Roger, boss lady. Though you might want to make sure he'll stay down. He'll want to be on his feet as soon as he can," Rick explained to her while crossing his arms. "But if anything happens to Alex, you gotta keep him restrained. Guy tried to get out of the infirmary when was ran over by a motorcycle by accident."

This made Recker and Lita gasp in shock at this.

"Wait! That kid got ran over by a motorcycle and still alive!?" Recker exclaimed out of surprise and disbelief, unsure what else to say.

"I know. Seems like he never was hurt, huh? I have a picture of it, not that I'm going to show you... Yeah... Moving on," Rick nervously added as he looked at them. "At one point, I was given a chance to test their blood. To see their DNA and why they're like that. All I say was blanks and unknown cultures in them with regular things of a human. But apparently I learned that for some stupid reason, their cells regenerate at double, maybe even triple, than the rate of a regular person. If you want, I can help check him out for you and give you notes. An entire notebook worth."

"That's inhumanly impossible. No one can regenerate cells that fast." Lita disagreed, not sure what to think of it.

"I beg to differ. So are you gonna let me help you with my notes and stuff or are you just gonna stand there contemplating?" Rick asked looking at her.

Before Lita could reply, Old Bastard stepped inside and motioned to the three Ghosts to follow. Raiden laid back down with Yang sitting nearby as the Ghosts left.

"Well, I guess it's just me... And no, I'm not Wolverine or anything. I just happen to heal very fast," Raiden retorted before Lita could ask.

Back with Harkov...

Harkov had his eyes fixed forward as he was flying a Bullhead by himself. His current destination was heading towards the coordinates Recon gave him. "Sahara... Last place I ever thought of..."

Up ahead, he could see tall skyscrapers in shambles and the streets covered in wreckage and sand. On one of the towers he could see the remains of a tattered Vale Flag flown upside down. As he noticed this, a bunch of apparitions formed in the air, all of them being Valean made Bullheads. Suddenly one zoomed right in front of Harkov's airship, the gunner firing a side machine gun at its own friends. The other Bullheads fired back as Harkov's radio began to pick up radio chatter. "Recon! What do we do? The entire 31st is on our asses here!"

"Just fly! I'll keep shooting."

"C'mon! You gotta get them off our asses if we wanna stay alive!" One of his friends shouted as they kept on flying from the pursuing Bullheads.

"The hell?" Harkov muttered.

He decided to follow the chase, noting how the fleeing Bullhead shot down multiple pursuers as they slowly approached a sand storm.

"Shit! That sand storm will tear us to shreds, Marine!" Harkov heard Jenny speak through the comms set as the Bullhead began to shake around.

"Get us out of here then!" Suddenly a Bullhead they shot at earlier collided with each other just as Harkov began to land his craft away, towards the very outskirts of the city. The Bullheads that were going down disappeared and Harkov noted that the entire city was surrounded by a sand storm. He landed his craft and got out, noting the sign pointing to a freeway out of the city.

Pulling his personal handgun out, he held it in one hand as he started to walk down through the freeway. He was dressed in Mistralian Special Forces garb as he walked down looking around. "This place has seen better days. Everything buried."

Suddenly four figures slowly appeared out of the storm as they walked towards the city. They wore Desert colored clothing and carried weapons which put Harkov uneasy. "Captain Recon. Permission to speak sir."

"Bring it up the chain of command, Sergeant."

"Yes sir. Lieutenant Stevens."

"Yeah, Max. What's your status?"

"Status is chaffed sir."

"You say chaffed?"

"Yes sir. A local airborne insurgency has infiltrated a VMC zone designated as my pants. Sir." Max replied, earning laughing from the other four.

"Shut up, jackass." Stevens spoke between laughs as the group cleared the storm and looked at the city. The leader wore a khaki uniform with an outdated VMC helmet and weaponry as he removed his mask and goggles. "Gentlemen, and lady. Welcome to Sahara."

Harkov then widened his eyes seeing his sister removing her mask hefting her sniper rifle over her shoulders. "Yesh, place looks like a dump. Then again, any place would after a shitstorm would hit."

"Her language is the same as ever," Harkov muttered.

"Jenny, this place probably has people stranded here. Who knows who is still alive here." Recon pointed out, the team rappelling off the freeway and onto the highway that led into Sahara. "Besides it shouldn't be too horrible once we make contact with the 31st."

"But isn't the 31st considered to be deserters now that they have refused to leave?" Jenny points out, unsure if Recon realized that. The Dog Faunus rolled his eyes as he turned to Jenny.

"Relax. This is the unit I served with before I got transfered. I'm sure they are cool with us."

"I hope you're right. And I hope they're all like you. I don't want to be dealing with perverts." Jenny sighed as she got down and removed the rappel off and sighed. "Well, let's get this over with before the sand starts to irritate me. You wouldn't want a Dragon Faunus like me to be irritated, no?"

"You didn't have to if you didn't want to, Jenny. Until then, stay alert and ready." Recon ordered as the group walked through a sea of cars that lay abandon or their owners dead on the ground. "Monty...these people never had a chance."

"Sir the radio signal is about 800 yards ahead." Max pointed out, earning nods from everyone.

"Well we're about 800 yards away from seeing who's more full of shit: you or the intel." Recon replied, earning laughter from the others, Max included.

"Wow...If I wasn't such a badass VMC Marine, that might have hurt." Max commented, the group suddenly vanishing like sand being blown away.

Harkov himself was now walking the same path the group was walking keeping his sights forward while taking cautious steps. "Strange. Why am I seeing these things? Why are they showing?"

"Mainly because of the Dust here." A voice spoke to him, causing Harkov to turn and point his pistol. Leaning against a ruined bus was a older man with fair skin, graying hair, and cold blue eyes. He wore the desert camouflage pants and boots of the VMC and a black t-shirt with dog tags hanging around his neck. On top of his shirt was an open desert camo coat with short sleeves and a name tag that said "J. KURTZ" on the right side. "It recreates the events that happens around it so it tells the whole story of those who seek the truth."

"So they're showing because I'm seeking the truth? All I want to know is what happened to my sister. Nothing more nothing less. I don't care what happened to that mutt. His past is his," Harkov replied back to him. "And you must be Kurtz. The mutt's old mentor."

"I was. Now everyone here except for the team that died and the survivors are damned here for eternity. Fitting end you could say for the Damned 31st." Kurtz replied, a slight transparency to him. He pushed himself off of the ruined bus and walked around Harkov. "This place is where all of us crossed the line twenty years ago. Recon was the lucky one to make it out alive. At least he knew the truth to be learned from here."

The Mistralian Admiral glared at him aiming his 9mm Handgun at him. "Then tell me. What happened to my sister? What happened to Jenny? What did the mutt do to her?"

"Recon did nothing to her, Harkov. Whatever he said to his wife and the public about the incident was a lie. Jenny was tasked with an assignment to kill me if Recon hesitated. However she also would have turned the pistol on Recon as her second objective of the mission the Council of Vale decided." Kurtz glared, walking down the road, motioning for Harkov to follow.

Harkov widened his eyes at that and shook his head. "I might hate the mutt, but my sister loved him even though they broke up. Jenny would never turn on a friend. She wouldn't even hurt a fly."

"You never knew what Kellan did to motivate her to do so. Neither did I, but I know that she convinced Recon to do some horrible things. Things which would make it easier for her to kill him." Kurtz explained, suddenly flash forwarding to an event in an area known as the Gate. The group was overlooking a small military camp and they were arguing on how to deal with it.

"We've seen what red Dust mortars do to people. We can't use it." Max argued with Recon agreeing.

"Jenny, Stevens. We can't use this. Find some normal mortar rounds instead."

"Recon. We don't have time for moral issues. We have to reach that gate now so forget it." Jenny argued back.

Harkov was wide eyed hearing this and walked over closer. "Jenny. What are you doing? Why are you pressuring him to do something he doesn't want to do? You can take them. You're a Dragon Faunus."

"Fine. Let's do it. But I would have liked to go with regular mortar rounds." Recon replied as his team set up the mortars. Jenny simply sighed silently before spotting for the group. They dropped a few mortar rounds on the camp, destroying various APCs, vehicles, and soldiers. They soon rappelled down and surveyed the damage of the mortar strike. They witnesses and smelt burnt flesh as men were walking or crawling before dying shortly later. They walked down into a large trench where they had destroyed an APC above and noted a barely alive Marine slowly dying. Max and Stevens knelt down to him as the Marine looked up at Recon. "Why?"

"You brought this upon yourselves." Jenny snarled, her rifle slung behind her back. The Marine began to pass away as he spoke his final words.

"We were only trying to help." The man finally died as Recon turned to his left and his eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no..." He walked into a scene of horror as he noticed the charred remains of over fifty civilians inside the trench including women and children. The others joined him and looked on in horror as well.

Max balled his hands into fists as an argument broke out between him and Stevens. "This is all your fault!"

"Max! Stand down already!" Stevens ordered only for Max to push him away.

"This wouldn't have happened if he had listened!"

"Give it a rest already!"

"No! He turned us into fucking killers!" Max replied, pointing at Recon from behind.

"Shut up you two! If it's anyone's fault, it's mine! So shoot me if you want to put their souls to rest!" Jenny shouted at them while defending Recon.

Harkov had his mouth wide open seeing the scene himself as he was shocked and disgusted at the scene of burnt corpses. He walked over to one who was holding a child in his arms before looking away with tears in his eyes. "Jenny... Why? You're better than this..."

"It only gets worse. Even though Jenny suggested it, she never even lifted a finger doing the deed. It was the three who did it. They now carried the guilt as well as their hands bloodied. From there, Recon begins to see and hear things that no one else does. He hears my voice a couple of times and talks to them, confusing everyone. Worst part is that no one, not even Jenny points it out." Kurtz explained the scene changing from outside into a room with a large window busted and dead bodies tied to a chair. The group searches around as Recon picks up a broken radio off the podium and starts talking as if he is talking to Kurtz. Max and Stevens look at him strangely, before Stevens speaks up.

"What is it sir?" Recon turns to him and speaks to him.

"It's Kurtz. The situation here is extremely out of control and he feels responsible as well for what has happened."

"I know what the 31st has done in Sahara. I know the failure that had happened. But why involve my sister? What part did she play in? Was she the one that almost killed Recon? And what did the Head Chairman do to her?" Harkov asked watching in delusional shock.

"She was responsible in the way Recon fell into insanity at the time." Kurtz continued, showing a new scene. Recon's uniform looked tattered and his entire rights side covered in soot or burns marks. He was firing at Max who was yelling at him. "You left me to die!" In reality this was actually a heavily armored Marine trying to kill Recon.

Harkov continued to watch in shock at the scene as his emotions were soon being thrown everywhere at the moment. He covered his eyes shaking his head. "My sister was responsible for all of this? Making him go insane?"

"No. Recon lost it because of the Red Dust Mortar incident. However Jenny fueled it in the first place. She also was a part of the force for the death of thousands of the civilians trapped in Sahara." Kurtz continued, showing Jenny talking to one of the AOV agents sent into Sahara to bury the truth. They explained how they would destroy the water trucks that supplied all of the city including the 31st.

Harkov fell onto his knees and clutched his head. Tears rolled down his face trying to contemplate what was going on. "No... No... You're lying... Jenny wouldn't do anything like that... She's just an innocent girl who wanted to help people... She would never harm anyone person or Faunus..."

"She thought the same way when Kellan charmed her into doing this mission. He is a manipulative SOB so he pulled the wool over Jenny's eyes." Kurtz explained, skipping to the final confrontation between Recon and Jenny. It showed them walking into the CCT tower in Iubad with a group of ragged VMCs saluting them.

"Where's Kurtz?" Recon asked, looking weary with a haunted look across his face.

"Up top. He's waiting for you." The leader of the small squad replied, allowing Jenny and Recon into the elevator.

"What's she doing? What's is she going to do? Betray him? She wouldn't even think of doing such a thing," Harkov replied in horror as he watched.

The elevator reached the top and the two stepped out into Kurtz's quarters. It was quiet as they walked to find Kurtz. Recon turned the corner and found Kurtz laying on the floor in a pool of blood. He rushed over and knelt down next to him in an instant while Jenny watched from behind. "Colonel Kurtz! No! You can't be..."

"Sorry, Troy, but you're a bit late in trying to save me. However you can spare the rest of the kingdom from Kellan's manipulative ways. Do not trust anyone..." Kurtz suddenly laid still, no longer breathing. Recon was still in shock just as Jenny drew out her pistol and aimed it at the Dog Faunus.

"Sorry, Recon. However I am doing this for the people." Jenny explained, ready to pull the trigger when out of no where, Stevens tackled her.

"You damn bitch!" Stevens shouted, both of them starting to fall over a nearby railing when a bright light went off and engulfed both of them. It knocked out Recon while blasting away the Dust copy of Kurtz.

Harkov was silent as he watched ordeal happen in that instant. He slumped down onto his knees and started crying for the first time in a long time. He was crying uncontrollably as he shook his head. "No... No... Why?!"

"Yeah. No one knows what happened to her afterwards. They did find Stevens body in the sands below the CCT Tower but no trace of her. Now here is the part which drove Recon so deep he nearly committed suicide." Kurtz explained, pointing as Recon woke up and noticed another Kurtz, this one painting a picture of the victims of the mortar incident. He turned and looked at Recon who limped over to him.

"What do you think, Captain? Remind you of anything important?"

"Why are you doing this, Kurtz?"

"Maybe you should have asked why you kept going. Trying to be the hero here, Recon?" Kurtz replied setting down the paintbrush as he began to move. He walked around the canvas and still spoke. "Why don't you find out?"

Recon followed and noticed a chair with an occupant sitting down overlooking the city on the balcony. He walked over and turned it around, discovering Kurtz's dried up corpse still in uniform and his brains blown out. He picked up the 10mm Pistol that was Kurtz's and turned to face the other Kurtz. "It seems that reports of my survival were greatly exaggerated, Captain. I was dead long before you got here."

"That's not possible. Then who are you if Kurtz isn't alive?" Recon questioned, "Kurtz" simply shaking his head.

"Ever since you entered the city, I have been protecting it from you instead of letting you come in and destroy it. And now thousands will be dead before the next few days. I hope this is what you're proud of, Captain." Kurtz explained, the room suddenly darkening and he appeared in a mirror. He drew out his pistol and aimed it at Recon. "Now I am going to count to five then fire. You better make a choice before so, Recon."

"What's happening? What's going on? Is... Is Recon doing alright?" Harkov asked trying not to gag from saying his name.

"This isn't my fault." Recon replied, unsure what to say as Kurtz aimed his pistol.

"It takes a strong man to deny what's in front of him. One."

"It's all in my head. You can't be real."

"Are you sure? Maybe it's in my head. Two."

"I...I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"No one does, Captain. Three." At this point, Recon slowly aimed the 10mm at his own reflection which showed him placing the pistol against his head.

"Kurtz... What's going on? Is his insanity starting to take over?" Harkov asked him as he continued to watch.

"Four." Kurtz paused before Recon slowly aimed the pistol back at the mirror image of Kurtz. Recon hardened and slowly curled his finger around the trigger. "Is this really what you want, Recon? So be it. Five."

There was a loud pistol retort and the sound of glass cracking. The Kurtz in the mirror spoke as the glass slowly cracked. "I guess you are stronger than you look, Recon. You may have been the worst enemy here in Sahara, but at least you get to go home after all." With that, the glass shattered and Recon was back on the balcony, trembling as he held the smoking pistol in his hand. He slowly holstered it in his empty pistol holster and looked at the ruined sand cover city in the night time sky. The Marine from earlier suddenly appeared behind him and spoke.

"We're waiting for orders sir."

"We're going home someone get me a damn-" Recon stopped when he noticed that no one was there. That the Marines were just hallucinations. "Radio?"

Harkov couldn't only feel pity for the Dog Faunus as he watched all what has transpired. "So Recon wasn't responsible for her death... My father..." He widened his eyes when something important came back to him. "He used to work for..." His eyes hardened and he gritted his teeth. "I commited genocide to those who didn't deserve it..."

This time, the ghost of Kurtz was confused as he turned to Harkov. "Your father?"

"My father was a soldier once. He was once part of a group joined together to represent each kingdom in Remnant. He was part of Mistral and the men of my kingdom. And they were all under command of none other than Kellan... My father was a loving man before he set off... He came back twisted..."

"Well I never knew your father but Kellan definitely had something to do with that." Kurtz replied, suddenly a radio transmission coming onto the radio speakers.

"This Captain Recon requesting the complete and total evacuation of Sahara. Number of survivors...One too many..."

"I've been deceived. I did that onto myself because of rash thinking. I have to get to Recon. Tell him what I saw and see if we can call a truce. I'll handle my war crimes later. I have to stop this madman."

"That can wait for right now. You still need to see the outcome." Kurtz replied calmly, fast forwarding the events once again. Now it showed Recon sitting on some ruins outside the CCT Tower in broad daylight. He now wore Kurtz's jacket, desert colored pants, and his boots with his helmet next to him. In his hands was a scary looking automatic shotgun. In the distance, a couple of VMC jeeps approached him, carrying new Marines sent in to find and rescue him. They pulled up by a barricade as Recon got up with the Shotgun in his hands. On his thigh was Kurtz's 10mm Pistol, sitting there.

The Marines got out and approached him, aiming their weapons at him. "Captain Recon, we're here to get you home."

"Holy moly. He looks horrible."

"Stay back! He's unresponsive!"

"Give him some time! Look at him! He's shell shocked!"

"Captain, I need you to cooperate so we can get you home. But first I need to see your weapons." One Marine offered, holding out his arm for the shotgun. There was a moment of silence until Recon lowered it and let the Marine take it from him. The Marines ushered him into the Jeep as the convoy began its trek back home. Inside, Recon wearily stared at the window as the driver spoke to him.

"Captain, we drove through the entire city looking for you. We...we saw things. I just have to ask you how did you manage to survive?" Recon just continued to look out the window, only replying with these words.

"Who said I did?"

Harkov only snorted at himself allowing a small chuckle to come out. "You know, me and Marine would always fight each other just because I'm a Dragon Faunus and he's a Dog Faunus. It's just been a natural rivalry between us two like our kind. But all those things I've done to him don't compare to this... He has really changed..."

"Are you really making fun of Recon right now of all times?"

"No... Just seems like memories long ago... Memories that I'll forever regret now for the rest of my life..." Harkov looked at Kurtz and sighed rubbing the back of his head. "Hey... This is kinda hard for me... But... If like to to say... Thank you... Thank you for opening my eyes..."

"I didn't really do anything other than reach events my prodigy went through. I trained him right but unfortunately he wasn't ready to cross the line we all crossed. Personally I am glad he didn't die here. Else he would be damned like all of us here." Kurtz replied, hundreds of ghosts of the Damned 31st materializing behind the Phantom colonel. All of them were different, never looking the same at all. "By the way, your sister is dead. Her death not in this world but another. However I believe that her two sons are somewhere here in Remnant."

"Her sons? So... That means-?"

Kurtz chuckled at him. "That's right. You're an uncle."

Harkov started tearing up. This time, it was tears of joy and hope as he covered his eyes weeping softly. "I'm an uncle... Jenny... She's gone... But not truly..." He then nodded and turned to look at him. "Thank you, Colonel. I know you and your men are damned here, but know this. Your memories will not be forgotten. Now, try your best to rest in peace. I have to go now, to put an end to this war that I started."

"I'm not sure where I heard this from but someone once said old soldiers never die. They just fade away. Anyway, it's time for you to wake up anyway. Seriously before the sand starts to bury your bullhead." Kurtz replied, suddenly Harkov shooting awake. He looked around and realized that he was sitting in the cockpit of his Bullhead, parked on the old freeway. He looked around and noticed the clear night skies and the ruins of the city of Sahara in the distance.

He shook his head and groaned as he rubbed his face and leaned back. "Such an eye opener... Now I gotta fix it." He then turned the engine on and activated the radio. "Recon? Recon? It's Harkov. I need to talk to you."

"I'm right here, Harkov." Recon replied, startling the Mistralian Colonel. Recon was outside of the Bullhead, wearing a modern VMC uniform and combat gear. He was the present Recon and not the younger Recon that Harkov followed today. The Dog Faunus had decided to walk from the base to Sahara since it wasn't that far away.

"Shit... You shouldn't do that to a guy who's calling you," Harkov replied back to him holding his chest in fake hurt. "Anyway, I understand now. I know I have war crimes to answer for, but I'll bite now. And... And I'm sorry for what happened to you here in Sahara..."

"You shouldn't be sorry about me. Just end this war. Go home for now. No one else needs to die. Besides, what is forever lost should remain lost." Recon told him, looking mournfully over the ruined city of Sahara.

Harkov nodded as he got the Bullhead ready to fly. "Call me when you need me. I'll call the fleet off..." He then chuckled causing Recon to tilt his head. "Recon... I'm an uncle... My sister's kids are here... Alive..."

Recon was surprised before he waved at the Bullhead as it took off. He felt a hand on his shoulder and noted that the ghost of Kurtz nodded at him while patting his back. He then walked back towards the city, slowly disappearing as well. Recon started to walk back to base, ready to face the final showdown.

"All units, this is Admiral Harkov. Stand down and return to Mistral. This is a direct order. Any and all who disobey this order will be imprisoned and dealt with. Return home," Harkov announced through the radio as he flew away.

**Interesting turn of events! Yes, a lot of shout outs in this chapter as well. Anyway, who could be the two kids that are Jenny's? What will happen now to the Beacon Students? Who will find the Valiant Valkyrie? Stay tuned to find out.**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The End of Forbes, the War, and a new Force on Remnant

Two Days Later

"Good morning, Vale. This is Lisa Lavender here at Vale Harbor where the newest allies of Vale have just docked after defending Calm Waters and ending the war between Vale and Mistral." Lisa explained, the mighty Fifth Fleet at the docks behind her with citizens cheering. A couple of Navy and Marine Bands played various songs such as The Marine Corps _From the Halls of Montezuma_ and the Navy's Theme song. "The war between Vale and Mistral has started with unknown reasons which will be soon revealed to the public. But Mistralian Admiral Harkov Peltov has said that he will take any war crimes that he has committed against the people of Vale and the Los Tejanos. But as of the moment, the admiral himself is on that aircraft carrier of the Fifth Fleet talking to it's Commanding Officer."

"In related news, the First Year Class has returned safely back to Beacon unharmed and will continue its lessons in becoming hunters of the future. Also the Second Year Class is still at Calm Waters for reasons unknown." Lisa continued, unaware of Team RADR and HAKR walking past her. Team RADR wore their normal clothing instead of their exo-suits and uniforms.

"Well guess we had an interesting week to have a field trip." Kyle commented, earning a few nods from the others. Team RADR was officially discharged from the Fifth Fleet but received a campaign medal and ribbon. Alex just had his arms crossed as they were walking away from the docks.

"This sucks. All of a sudden there's a ceasefire and then a declaration of a truce and end to the fighting. What the hell is going on?!"

"Stop whining. We got medals and ribbons. Be thankful that Raiden is still alive for crying out loud!" Rick retorted at him.

"Shut up, Kimchi!" Alex shouted at him.

Raiden pried them away from each other as they were getting closer to brawl each other. "Hey, hey! Shut it. We came out alive and now I have a scar of that bullet. And I'm a lucky guy. Now I got myself a girlfriend."

"That girlfriend is a bombshell, man," Alex replied.

"Not to mention total party animal." Adrian pointed out, taking a sip from a can of energy drink.

"Hey, I bet I can keep her in check. Adrian, I mean, you should see these guys once they're in a party fever. And I'm not really one for such things. I keep them in line. I've done that for three years straight. I think I can handle Yang," Raiden replied before he started gasping for air. Two arms were wrapped around his neck with the blond they were talking about me.

"You fellas talkin' about me? I feel so flattered," Yang teased as Raiden continued to be choked.

"Well yeah since Danny Rickers is busy dealing with Skyline Racing fans." Hard Drive replied, pointing his thumb at the large crowd surrounding Danny behind them.

"Bro. A bullet. Look at your life, Raiden. All it took was one bullet and you're not dating one of the hottest bombshells in Beacon," Alex pointed out before Yang let go of him letting him breath.

"Hey! William brothers!" Both brothers turned around to see a Marine running up towards them and stopped dead in front of them.

"What's going on?" Raiden asked him panting while holding onto his neck.

"Captain Garrison needs to have a word with you. About your recent service with us. It won't take long. Also, the Mistralian Admiral has a couple things to ask you as well."

Harkov watched as the two brothers approach the Valkyrie waiting to talk to him. He took notice of an black sedan taking Helen Nikos away from the scene, recognizing the plates to be Recon's car.

"I hope we can reconcile, Recon... I've been nothing but an arrogant bastard to you..."

"Admiral? Are you alright? You seem... Distressed," Garrison cut in shaking Harkov out of his trance.

"Yeah... I'm fine... I'm fine... Just nervous..."

Garrison just accepted Harkov's answer before looking at the people cheering for the Fifth Fleet at the docks. "This reminds me of San Francisco after the war ended with China. Except we are being greeted and admired by these people."

Old Bastard leaned against the side of the wall, looking indifferent as he watched his company mingle with the locals.

"Really? That... That must be really something new for you, Captain..." Harkov sighed as he looked at the cheering people who would turn into an angry mob if he came out. "Years ago I was part of the war between Mistral and Vale. I was the same rank as you. I've seen towns burned. People killed for no reason... What can I do to find redemption?"

"Well you will have to first find out if the people will allow you the chance. And what I mean about the crowd is that we're complete strangers to them and yet they already love us. Back in San Fran, people welcomed us home and thanked us for serving our country. Of course not everyone is exactly welcoming to us."

Harkov laughed as he crossed his arms looking at the crowd. "I hope once the truth comes out, the Tejanos and people will become more lenient in their decision for me. Until then, I'll fight in the shadows if need be against the lies."

Suddenly a fight broke out between the Marines of Bravo Company and some of the people which made several Marines to rush in including Old Bastard himself. Turned out a group of anti-Faunus bigots started hate messages to the Marines, pissing off a lot of them. It got worse when one of the bigots slapped the face of a deer Faunus who was only a child. This set off the US Marines who instantly began beating the crap out of the racists.

Even the other members of RADR got into the fray as they were United States Military. This might not be their military, but they're nonetheless United States personnel. Rick was going on the pressure points of the bigots against the military and Faunus knocking them out of the fight while Derrick was making sure they wouldn't hurt other Faunus on goers nearby.

A shot rang out and instantly everyone froze. Old Bastard stood nearby with a smoking pistol in the air and a look of disappointment on his face. "Jenkins! Bring that asshole over here now."

Jenkins complied and dragged over the bigot who slapped the little girl. The racist was about to look up and sneer at Captain Meyers when Old Bastard smashed a fist into the bigot's face. The Captain turned back to Jenkins before nodding. "Carry on."

Immediately the fight started up again as the William brothers walked up to Harkov.

"Admiral Harkov? What are you doing here? I thought Captain Garrison was wanting to talk to us? The Marine that came to us said he wanted to talk to us," Alex questioned him in confusion.

"Well, he did convince you to come. That's what matters. Come, let's take a seat and talk."

Cautiously, the brothers sat down together as they looked at Harkov who seemed to be on edge. Raiden was the first to break the awkward silence between them after a few moments. "What's this about? What's so important?"

"I'd like to know your mother's maiden name. Before she married. I already looked with Garrison but I want to hear it from you," Harkov replied.

"Ummm... Why?" Alex asked.

"Just... I just need to know something after ten years of searching..."

"Jenny... Jenny Peltov was our mother..,"

Harkov looked at them with his eyes slightly widened hearing those words from the older sibling.

"Our mom was a bit mysterious... Talking about some guy named Troy and breaking up. Then regret... But she always focused on us. Making sure her kids were always on the right path like she never took one. Then... Then she died after making sure we were safe from harm when the Federation attacked..."

"Sounds like her," Harkov muttered. "You two... I'm glad she has had you two..."

"And why are you glad?"

"... Because I'm her older brother... And your uncle..."

Suddenly a door leading into the Valkyrie opened and a angry sailor threw Daniel Peltov out, startling the three. "And stay the hell out of my brig! I don't need anymore brig rats as it is!"

The boy got back onto his feet and noticed his father nearby. Harkov walked over to his son who only looked away. "Are you here to punish me for being so insignificant as a weapon? A weapon that has failed you?"

What surprised the young dragon was being hugged by his own father. Harkov only smiled as he held him gently. "No... No longer... I only want to see your face... See you smile again."

"Okay, when did you become so sentimental?" Daniel questioned him with confusion.

"I'll explain later. Right now, you must meet these two... Your cousins..."

"WHAT?!" The three teenagers shouted in shock as they looked at each other.

"They're my cousins?!"

"We're your nephews?!"

Suddenly there was a loud splash and cheering erupting from the crowd. The Maines had pushed the bigots into the water and now were helping up the bystanders that were knocked over. Torrez knelt down next to the injured little Deer Faunus and began to calm her as he placed an ice pack on her cheek.

The boys turned back to Harkov after witnessing this event. Alex pointed at Harkov as he was hyperventilating. "How. Are we? Your nephews?! We're not from Remnant! Look at our records! Medical records! Nothing proves that!"

"Simple. Your scent is that of dragon Faunus." Harkov replied, ignoring the events going down below.

Raiden himself was panicking but was staying calm as he was putting pieces if the puzzle together.

Alex just continued to have his panic cycle looking at the two. "Faunus? Dragon Faunus? We aren't Faunus! We don't have any wings or anything!"

"No. It just a recessive trait since you are party human. Eventually it should develop later in life. You are starting to develope powers anyway."

"That explains the quick healing trait me and Alex have. I got shot from a sniper round and should've been dead. But I survived it," Raiden explained.

Daniel chuckled at that and pointed at his left arm and leg. "That ain't nothing. That Greg fellow broke my arm and leg and I couldn't do anything for a week with it."

Harkov also pointed at the scale like skin on Daniel's forehead showing his dragon Faunus heritage. "You should be developing scale like skin soon at your ages. Your mother is a powerful dragon Faunus. Her blood courses through you. You should be developing them soon."

"Slow it down... Slow it down. One, how did your sister somehow get to our world? Secondly, how do we tap into our abilities if we really are dragon Faunus?" Raiden questioned with thought.

"Your mother...vanished in a ball of light on a mission." Harkov explained.

"Seems to hard to believe," Raiden began at this before placing his hands on his hips thinking. "But if that's what happened, then alright. Got no other good scenario in how our mom got to our Earth. Secondly, how do we control our so called powers? Last time I checked we got none."

"It will eventually come to you. Maybe in a few weeks or so. It will feel somewhat unnatural but you will get use to it."

Raiden only nodded and kept his calm composure on while his brother was still in panic. "This makes no fucking sense!"

"Yeah. Well so does the way people yell into the speaker box at the drive throughs for fast food places." Daniel comments being a little sarcastic.

"Good one," Raiden said to Daniel making the two chuckle at that.

"Thanks. But seriously, it's weird why people shout into the speakers at drive throughs."

"I know, it's soo annoying. Alex would always shout into them when we were kids. An he just did that not so long ago after starting school at Beacon."

"I wonder what happened to Rico and Greg anyway? They never showed up at tHe docks in Calm Waters yesterday. Only the other Second Years did." Alex brought up, unaware what the two were doing.

The Day of the Departure, Elsewhere...

[Play the song "The Boys are Back in Town" by Thin Lizzie]

Juan and Greg were just simply massacring Grimm left and right after it invaded a nearby town not too far from Calm Waters. They were enjoying themselves in killing Grimm. A bit too much enjoying.

"Yeah! This is definitely a fun get-together!" Greg shouted, blasting a Ursa in the face with his USAS-12 while Rico gunned down multiple Beowolves.

[Cut music]

Back to the present….

"Maybe they are on a mission." Daniel suggested. He then cracked his knuckles together as he took in a deep breath. "I'm raring for a rematch against him. Under friendlier circumstances."

"That I assure will be. Right now, we need to make sure that the one responsible for the death of this war will be brought to justice," Harkov said.

"Too bad that no one can prove that the Vale Council was behind it."

"I'm currently having a conversation with Recon in a bit regarding about that. Which is also why I wanted your cousins here. The Head Chairman is the one responsible for Jenny being manipulated. They need to take part in this."

"Sounds interesting."

"So, when are you going to talk to Recon, uncle?" Raiden asked before shivering a bit saying the last word. "Uncle... Gotta get used to that."

Before he could reply, his scroll beeped and he answered it. On the screen a frantic MSF started shouting. "Sir! Forbes has deserted us! He's disobeying orders and is gunning after Greg Pineda!"

Harkov widened his eyes at that and nodded. "Relay this to all Mistralian personnel. Men and women of the Mistralian forces. This is Admiral Harkov. Forbes has deserted us. Shoot on sight and get him into the prison of flayers! Search and destroy. Priority one!"

"He's not in Mistral! He's somewhere in the Dune Desert!"

"Damn it! Do we have a response team?" Harkov asked as he started going over the units on his Scroll.

"Negative! He sabotaged the Bullheads to keep us from pursuing!"

"Damn!" He then looked at his nephews and sighed. "Do you by any chance have any way of contacting Pineda?"

"We can try." Raiden replied, calling Greg via scroll. However all it did was rang and went to voice mail.

"Hello, friends. And fuck you, enemies. I am unavailable right now for one of various reasons. First is that I am kicking ass. Second is that I'm kicking ass with my team. Third is that I am kicking ass with Rico. Fourth is that I am on a date with Velvet. Fifth is that I am hanging with the Saints, Laredo Triads, or Los Tejanos. Sixth is that my battery is dead. Leave a message if you give a shit."

Raiden cursed a bit and pocketed his Scroll away. "Well, he's very... Ummm... Clear on his intentions," Alex mumbled.

"This is bad. Considering of what uncle said about Forbes from what I've got from A.O.V databases that he can even get the highly skilled of soldiers off guard. And he's on his own there," Raiden dreaded.

"Jesus..." Alex mumbled, shocked by this.

Raiden smashed his fist against the wall not knowing he made a small dent in it. "Damn it! We can't do shit! Damn it! Damn it!"

"Oh for fuck sake! I just fix that bulkhead!" A nearby sailor cursed upon witnessing the dent.

Harkov reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm his nephew down. "Stay calm. It's not an effort in vain."

"But some crazy nutjob is now out there wanting to kill Greg a thousand ways!"

"In case you have forgotten, Greg has faced him multiple times and comes out alive as the victor. You should really have more faith in him." Harkov pointed out, remembering how Forbes failed to accomplish his mission.

Alex managed to calm down as he looked at their newly revealed uncle and shook his head. "Yeah. Now this makes sense. Greg beating the shit outta someone. That's something I can get behind."

"Uncle, I'm just wondering. Is it random for the element a dragon Faunus gets?" Raiden asked him.

"Sometimes it is. Other times you inherit it."

"That... That is somewhat pleasant. I-"

"Oh! So I get to be like Natsu?!" Alex started going into his fanboy craze holding his face in excitement.

"And there he goes."

"Weeaboo." A sailor muttered, helping his friend fix the dented bulkhead.

Raiden smacked the side of Alex's head to get his attention. "Stay focused. No time to fanboy." He then started thinking for a moment and looked at his cousin. "What's the fastest aircraft you got? We last saw Greg in Calm Waters. He said that you can track people down via their Auras. Think you can find him of you get to Calm Waters?" He asked him.

"Like I said, your friend will be fine especially if he has that killer Juan Rico with him. In fact, I'm more worried about what Rico will do to Forbes than what Forbes could do to him." Harkov added, shuddering at the mention of Rico's name.

"Juan Rico? What makes you so scared of him, uncle? What has he done?" Raiden asked with his curiosity perking up.

"Its not what he has done. Its what he hasn't done yet. The teen is a psychopath that has killed over 347 White Fang Terrorists, 129 Mistralian soldiers, 102 MSFs, and at least 568 Criminals."

"What?" Both brothers questioned at this from their uncle.

"You're saying that the Los Tejanos have a psychotic man with them? And they're doing nothing to make sure he isn't on a leash?"

"Greg did call him the Gat of Remnant for a reason. I guess I can see why he does." Alex mutters, clearly getting the reference.

"Yeah... I almost feel sorry... Sorry for Forbes anyway... He ain't gonna survive at all... Greg always wins in fights against me," Raiden muttered rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Well I better begin making up and kissing ass if I want to stay alive for a little bit longer." Harkov finished speaking, walking off towards his private Bullhead.

"Yeah... Anyone want to talking about something else? Something that doesn't regard death?" Raiden asked.

With the Second Years in the Dune Desert...

A large convoy of Jeeps raced across the desert as the Second Years continued their search of the Valiant Valkyrie. Matt was just looking at the window as he held onto one of his blades closely near his chest. He took in a deep breath as he sighed leaning back against the seat. "I hate the desert. Sand gets everywhere. Somehow it always does."

"It isn't that bad, Matt. Besides, your sister isn't whining about it." Thomas pointed out, driving the jeep as he followed the others.

"That's because she always played in the sad whenever we were kids at the beach. It always irritated me with all of that little sand and everything," Matt replied to him sighing more.

"Better than being in a cold desolate wasteland," Lillian told him as she relaxed herself and smiled. "Besides, you might be able to see me strip."

"Did I hear a girl offering me a free show?" Cody Grayson of Team CALM joked on the radio, their Jeep behind MNTLs. "Besides it sounds better than listening to whatever Greg has blasting on his radio."

"Hey. There is nothing wrong with listening to the Beach Boys alright." Greg replied, his team being the lead Jeep.

"Nice try, Cody. I only strip for my boyfriend. And he can't deny I have such nice curves. Sure they're not as curvy as Randi's, but he likes them nonetheless. Isn't that right, Matt?" Lillian teased her leader/partner making him blush hard.

"You better take back what you said about the Beach Boys, Cody!" Greg warned on the radio. Cody just laughed before speaking.

"Or what, Greg?" Moments later the radios on all of the Jeeps began to pay What is Love by Haddaway.

"You had to ask didn't ya?" Matt replied back to Cody while groaning. "You always have to question the music that Greg listens to. You listen to even stranger shit that rivals his. Besides, this Beach Boys stuff ain't that bad."

Team GRVL nodded their heads with the music as Greg focused on driving the Jeep. Greg wore his Desert MCCUUs and combat gear with his other desert MARPAT ballcap on his head.

"So, you found a good lead on this ship of ours? And let's say we do find it. What happens if it's in disrepair and anything? What then?" Thomas asked Greg over the radio. "Cause I ain't gonna be repairing that shit even though I can fix things with scraps."

"First of all, it won't be. According to the logbook, the ship landed in a small Dust mining town at a particular set of coordinates. This town was the start of Dune City or whatever it was called. So most likely up until the sandstorms, the people cared for it like a treasure."

"I hope you're right. Ten Lien says that there's an engine I gotta fix there," Thomas retorted back. "And I have a hunch that it'll need to be repaired."

"Fifty Lien says it's workin'." Batista retorted, effectively making a bet.

"Tommy, don't make that bet. No one beats Leland at a bet. Ever," Matt warned him.

"Well, I'm just feeling lucky here. Parents are Atlesean military with a lot of money. I don't think they'll mind. You're on, Batista."

"And he just lost it." The Australian accented voice of Velvet Scarletina entered the radio chatter as they got closer towards the ruined city. She was sitting shotgun next to Greg while Leland and Randi sat in the back.

"See? They already called it that you've lost. Just fork over the money so you don't forget later," Matt pointed out.

"No. Too early ta be forkin' over the money. Besides aye ain't some freakin' bookie." Batista replied, adjusting his cap.

"Whatever. Let me guess. Is Greg taking point first into this death trap? Cause I feel like it is one," Thomas asked as the small convoy stopped in the town.

"That a big no shit here, Thomas. Alright, guys and gals. Dismount the Jeeps." Greg ordered, his team getting out of the Jeep with their weapons ready.

"Copy that, sir," Thomas replied sarcastically as he and his team went out of their jeep with the rest of the Second Years. "Not even a minute here and I don't like being in this place already."

"Because thousands of people died here. We are dreading on cursed grounds." Yatsuhashi of Team COFY commented, causing the Second Years to look around nervously. Greg, however, just laughed at that before speaking.

"Relax. There is no such thing as ghosts except for Team RADR and they're alive. Besides if anything, it might be zombies and when isn't killing zombies not fun?" Greg shook his head as he pulled out the logbook and began to read it.

Matt sighed and shook his head getting Judge and Jury ready in his hands looking around. "Zombies. That's fun. But then you gotta kill anyone that gets bitten by one. Oh, and guys. Please don't disturb the spirits. They'll curse you for all of your life." Saying this caused the rest not including GRVL even more scared. He then laughed as he held his stomach. "Just fucking with you guys."

A sudden clanging of trash cans being knocked over startled everyone while Greg dropped to his knee and aimed it at the source which was an alleyway. Thomas was the same was well as he drew his Submachine gun, Dred's Psion, and aimed as well. "I don't like this already."

Everyone froze as they noticed a shadow being lit against the alley wall. However everyone calmed down as a dog ran out panting and walked over to the group. Greg petted it as everyone was gushing to it. Greg looked at its tags as Citrino knelt down next to him and spoke. "Glenn? Who is it that names dogs these days?"

"What do you expect to name it? Fido?" Greg retorted just as a rocket slammed into the parked Jeep and all hell broke loose.

"Cover! Find some cover!" Thomas shouted as he looked around where to find any hostiles in their area. "We can't stick here! Move it!"

Coco's handbag shifted into its mini-gun form and the fashionista began to fire along at the source of the fire. Greg's M416 released suppressive fire along with Batista's Leadstorm. All around them, White Fang Insurgents let loose from rooftops and half buried buildings, their leader standing in the far distance. Matt deflecting the bullets at him away with his twin short katanas while Nicole was firing away with Pathfinder at incoming White Fang Insurgents that came to close.

"This is a kill box! We have to move, Greg!" Matt shouted as he stabbed one through the chest before slashing at the neck. Greg looked around for a solution when he remembered the alleyway the dog came from. He motioned for everyone to run while his team laid down covering fire for them.

"Move it! We're getting outta here! Let's go people! Don't get left behind and go in loose formations!" Thomas shouted as he managed to ice one Insurgent.

Team CTRE, MNTL, CALM, COFY, JMPD, ADAM, and GRVL rushed into the alleyway as the White Fang began to deploy Atlesean Paladins on them. Batista slapped an explosive on one of the building walls along the way, setting up a trap for the Paladins. Greg pulled out his SRAW and aimed it at one of the Paladins. "Hey, Thomas! Atlas's security sucks if the White Fang keeps getting your kingdom's tech!"

Thomas rolled his eyes hearing that from his friend as he aimed at one of the weak spots on a Paladin, the joints connecting the right arm, and fired a burst. The rounds hitting it caused it to spark up and made the arm go haywire. "At least I'm proud to be from Atlas. You aren't exactly helping by saying stuff like that!"

"Let me tell you something, playa! I may be Valean, but I am raised as an American bad ass!" Greg shouted, firing the missile at the Paladin chasing them. It smashed into the cockpit and blew it asunder. Greg loaded another missile as he rushed to catch up with the others.

"There goes you and that dumb speaking of yours," Thomas muttered before shaking his head and kept on running still having his sights on the Paladins. "Badass, whatever! That means nothing if you get killed! And nothing ain't going to bring ya back!"

"Shut the fuck up, puta! Right now you gotta focus!" Greg retorted, destroying another Paladin before slinging his SRAW and unslinging his M416. He immediately rushed out of there as a missile slammed in the place he was barely moments ago. He noticed the leader standing on the nearby building and cursed. "Fuck! Taurus is here!"

"So, these are the weaklings I'm up against searching for the Valkyrie? This is going to be too easy. I can cut you down in an instant right now. But, I'll let you fight," Adam announced as he motioned his head forward. This caused more White Fang Insurgents pop out of nowhere along with five new Paladins coming in on the scene.

"Hey! We kicked your ass once already! We won't mind kicking it a second time!" Greg shouted over the sound of a Paladin blowing up from the explosive Batista had set up earlier.

"Ah yes, that time, Pineda. I was merely... Assessing your skill. Not bad... For a mere soldier of your status from the Los Tejanos," Adam spat back holding his sword tightly.

The instant response from Greg was two short bursts from his M416 that killed the two WF soldiers in front of Adam. "Its United States Marine, you bullheaded son of a bitch!"

Another burst was shot at Adam who merely deflected them away with ease, barely moving his body to do so."Soldier... Marine... What's the difference? Because at the end of both, you're just puppets to the country or kingdom you serve. And it makes no difference to my blade. For it only leaves dead corpses," Adam hissed coldly at Greg.

"Puppets? Oh Adam. The only thing a Marine does is kick ass and is good at it and is better than the soldiers. And also you have no idea who holds power in the USA!" Greg retorted, diving into cover with the others when things got too intense outside.

Adam jumped off the roof he was standing on and landing on his feet without any flaw. He stared down at Greg who was in cover and walked his way over deflecting bullets from the Second Years. "Then show me, Greg Pineda. Show me your real power of what a 'Marine' can do."

Greg suddenly rushed from cover and at Adam. He ran alongside a low wall and soon at the right moment, jumped over it using one hand. During this, Adam received a face full of USMC issued Combat boot as Greg drew out his Kabar and attached it to the end of his rifle while Adam recovered.

Adam rolled backwards and slashed upwards blocking a slash from Greg's Kabar knife and delivered a solid side kick into his stomach and dashed for him. "I'll give you that," He muttered and made another slash.

Instantly the blade was blocked by the bayonet before it was redirected towards the side. The Corporal bashed the buttstock of his weapon into Adam's face, sending the Bull Faunus reeling back. "Things have changed, Adam. The United States Fifth Fleet is here in Remnant."

Adam held his face in pain as he looked at Greg and clenched his handle tightly and shook his head. "And? Why should I be concerned?"

"It means that the kingdoms will die off."

"What? What do you mean? They've survived for centuries on their own," Adam remarked.

"The United States isn't a new kingdom. Its a country runned by the people, not kings or queens."

"You speak madness. Let me silence your voice," Adam growled and dashed for Greg again. He dazed past Greg and was behind him sheathing his sword. A small cut was now on Greg's forehead dripping blood. "Leave and I'll let you die in the desert."

"Like anyone would give a damn about us. And that rabbit you love? I know sometime she'll betray you in the future. You humans always push us too far."

This caused Greg to use his Semblance and launch a light orb into Adam's torso. "Leave Velvet out of this, jackass!"

Adam gasped heavily at this and slid back several feet still standing. He sheathed his sword and glared at Greg behind his mask. "I'm only telling you the truth. One day she'll turn her back on you. Like how humanity has turned their backs on us. You'll thank me when that day comes."

"Why would she turn her back on me? I was the only person who always stood up alongside her even before I knew her. She saved my life anyway. You know nothing about her." Greg snarled, not willing to listen to Adam bad mouth his girlfriend and partner. His hands glowed white while his eyes began to glow bright blue. "Why are you here anyway? Is it because of the Valiant Valkyrie?"

"Just business. All I can say is keep an eye on her. You'll never know when she'll try something new." He held onto the handle tightly as the red on his body began to glow a bit.

"For once, never associate me with your group!" Velvet shouted, blasting Adam with Nicole's shotgun. Adam went flying into an old store via window.

Velvet tossed the shotgun back to Nicole and both girls nodded. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now let's get the jerk!" Nicole announced.

"Crap! Run!" Aiden Talos of Team ADAM shouted, pointing at the Paladins approaching. Everyone continued to run as the Paladins opened up on them. Velvet ducked and ran alongside with Nicole while Greg trailed after them, firing his weapon at any WF Soldiers following them.

"Someone better find it quickly! Or we're gonna be here for a long time!" Matt shouted at everyone as he deflected more rounds coming at the group. "Any firearm wielders around the group! Keep them off us!"

"Just keep running!" Aaren Pierce of Team CALM ordered, White Fang Bullheads showing up in the air. The Second Year Class rushed inside an old mall and ran as the windows overhead shattered from the fire.

"Someone get some fire on that thing or we're gonna get iced!" Thomas shouted as he fired at the Bullheads.

"Just run like Hell!" Greg shouted, barely avoiding the bullets as sand kicked up into the air.

"That's something I can get behind, Pineda!" Thomas shouted and they all ran to not get shot up.

The sand was kicking up all around them as the Second Years ran through the sand ruined mall. The glass overhead kept shattering and they had to avoid both bullets and sand mounds from coming down on them.

"Anyone going to take those damn Bullheads down?! We need to have a greater here!" Nicole shouted as she held onto Pathfinder tightly.

"Just keep running! And watch out for any worm Grimm!" One of the Vacuian members of Team CTRE warned, trying to both watch for fire and the ground.

"Please don't say anything about the worms! I fucking hate those things!" Lillian shouted as she dodged to her side avoiding a Grimm Worm popping out from the ground.

"Easy for you to say, Lillian! You're not the only one being chased by worms!" Rukmini Mughal of Team CTRE replied, the dance barely avoiding a set of three appendages emerging from one Grimm Worms' mouth. Greg looked at the worms and began cursing loudly.

"Is this your idea of humor, God, cause this shit is fucked up! Fucking Graboids here in Remnant!"

Matt cursed loudly himself as he was caught in a few tendrils from a worm. He easily cut himself out of his imprisonment and continued to run. "Ain't being chow today!"

Greg dropped a grenade behind him as the Grimm Worms tunneled underground through the sand. The grenade went off, scaring off the worms while burying the path behind the large group. The group finally stopped when they reached a building with solid floor and a solid roof. Everyone sat down panting until Tuncay Uthman of Team asked a question that bothered him.

"Greg, how on Earth did you know that explosives would scare off those Grimm Worms?" The bookworm asked, Greg sitting down and drinking from his issued backpack/camel back. He sighed before looking at Tuncay.

"I got it from a horror-comedy movie and TV series called Tremors from my world. Except they were called Graboids since they grab you and drag you underground."

"We didn't need to know that, Greg. But... Thanks for the eye opener. Now, we can finally get a breather. I want some people on perimeter duty. Alert any of us if something seems off. Move," Matt ordered to the Second Years before plopping down and leaned against the wall.

Greg looked and smirked at the name of the building that were hiding in. "Okay. I take back what I said earlier about God's humor being jacked up. We are definitely dressed to kill at Deno's Bar and Grill."

"Is this such a good time to lighten the mood? We got chased by Grimm and Insurgents. We have to be on our toes," Thomas interjected loading in a fresh clip into his gun.

"In the opinion of a professional US Marine...yes. It helps make you more calm and less tense. God, Thomas. You're starting to sound like Demetri over there." Greg replied, earning a glare from the Atlesean Cadet.

Thomas glared as well as he shook his head and slung his gun. "Alright. Fine. I'll relax. But if I end up getting killed, it's all on you," He stared.

Greg shrugged before sitting back down and looking around at the others. Velvet leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed, clearly tired from the running. Team CTRE conversed with Team ADAM while Teams JMPD and CALM watched the area.

Team MNTL was on their own as they conversed among themselves and about their studies.

"I heard that this year we might get a new Grimm Studies teacher. I can't even take in a single word from the guy. All he does is rant about his past life of hunting Grimm," Lillian said as she stretched her arms back sighing in relief.

Leland was playing cards with a few other students, clearly winning more money much to the others' frustration. Randi, on the other hand, was looking through her spell book to find a way a certain spell to use.

Matt was now crossed legged on the ground meditating as he breathed in slowly and calmly while his girlfriend continued to rant on about Port.

Tuncay pulled out a book and began to read, bored out of his mind right now.

Essentially, everybody was now bored as they sat around waiting. They either conversed with one another or simply stayed quiet.

Greg was about to fall asleep himself when he took notice of something in particular. He took off his pack and let Velvet rest her head on it before getting up. He walked over to a hatch half covered by random sand and pulled. The door wouldn't open but it was definitely part of the restaurant.

Matt opened his eyes and observed the hatch that Greg was trying to open. Standing up, he walked over and nudged him lightly. "Like any help? Seems like you need it."

Greg nodded and the two leaders tried pulling it, not receiving as much as a groan. The hatch wouldn't budge. Matt threw up his hands up into the air while Greg slammed a foot down on it. Suddenly the hatch slid open and Greg fell into a lit hallway that looked sleek and futuristic as well as clean and free of sand and dust.

Matt stared down into the hole for a moment before looking at the surprised Second Years and a shocked Velvet who awoke from the sudden thud. "Velvet and all leaders, down the hole. Thomas, you're in charge. And Demetri, try not to get anyone killed. If anything happens, holler for us. We'll be up soon," Matt ordered to everyone before jumping down into the hole himself.

Greg got back up as Matt landed on his feet next to him, rubbing his neck. He looked around and noticed the design of the walls to be similar to that of a Valean Airship. "Guys. I think we hit the motherload. Get everyone in here and fast."

Matt groaned before chuckling patting his friend on the back. "I guess we did. Everyone down here! Last one closes the hatch! Now Thomas forks the money over I suppose?"

"Not yet. First we have ta find the bridge." Batista pointed out from above, helping the others get down into the ship. Greg grabbed his M416 and his pack as they were tossed to him.

Thomas was instantly down there with his submachine gun at the ready in case if anything went wrong. "Still have the feeling that something needs to be repaired down there."

"Thomas. Stop complaining." Citrino told the Atlesean as Batista jumped down and closed the hatch.

"Hey, can't help it since I'm ALWAYS fixing things. Last year, Batista somehow managed to choke out my motorcycles engine. HOw do you do that if you're only sitting on it?" He questioned before slinging his rifle. "Who's taking point then? Oh wait, Greg."

Greg led the way, marveling the structure of the ship's interior. Tuncay looked around and began to spoke in wonder.

"Can you imagine what this ship would be like back in the Great War era? These halls could have been full of men and women." He commented, looking closely at some of the walls.

"Men and women of war that vowed to protect Vale, and possibly Remnant. Judging by how this was built, it can withstand even the strongest of bombs of what Atlas can throw," Matt added as he brushed his hand along the wall.

"I hope that the treasure is still inside. Besides once this gets back to Vale, Recon is having it donated to the Great War Museum and decommissioned." Randi added, her hips swaying as she walked in front of most of the others except Greg and a few others. This caused many of the guys of the Second Years stare at her as she continued swaying her hips. It was like a siren's song to them making the girls/girlfriends envious of Randi. "Until then, she is still active and ready for duty."

The group reached a large set of doors that slid open automatically for them. Inside was the bridge of the ship, still intact as if nothing happened. What surprised everyone is the large cavern that the Valiant Valkyrie was inside with a large opening to the outside. Many of them whistled in awe as they saw it was hampered by nothing. Nature didn't erode it nor anyone else coming it.

"Alright, let's see what she can do."

"Yeah. Just don't sit down in any of the seats for now." Greg warned, turning around the captain's chair to reveal the dried up corpse of the Captain.

"Thanks for saying that captain obvious," Thomas muttered as he looked around. He cringed seeing the captain that was of the ship. "Wonder how he went out?"

"Well there is no gunshot wounds or chipping of the bone so maybe he died of sickness. Then again, by the way he is positioned, I would say he died of old age." Velvet pointed out, gesturing the way the Captain's corpse sat up with ts arms holding onto the side armrests of the chair.

Matt came closer and inspected the old skeletal remains of the captain and nodded in agreement. "Yep. Old age. There no signs of struggle either. He just... Died here peacefully. I could tell if he was struck with illness if his bones weren't the same anatomy."

"Alright. Now for the moment of the bet. Batista. Thomas. Lets see if it works." Demetri snorted and rolled his eyes at Randi's over dramatic moment as the curvy girl started the ship's engine. There was a whine as the turbines in the engine room slowly started their cycle. They hadn't been used in several hundred years but the locals managed to keep it in constant shape until twenty years ago. Finally it hummed and the consoles in the bridge lit up, signaling success of the engine.

Thomas groaned as he cupped his face and bent forward. "Me and my stupid bets... I almost lost Caseless to a game of poker once..." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a fifty Lien bill and showed it to Leland. "Don't you say a fucking word of this when we get back to Beacon."

"Pretty much everyone in the second year is here, Thomas. Besides I'm sure Batista has bragging rights now." Citrino interjected, asking a more important question in hand. "So...Does anyone know how to fly a Dreadnought?"

"That you can leave to me. And no, I'm not bringing it to Atlas. If I did, you would probably kill me, guys," Demetri said as walked over to the control panels and started the procedures of starting up the flight. "This will be a bit. Engines are still warming up so I need to let it sit here. Everyone can get some rest. Thomas, you know how to pilot Dreadnoughts?"

"Born and raised in one. Shouldn't be a problem," The fellow Atlesean replied back going to another panel.

"You call those Dreadnoughts? This thing is even larger than any airship on Remnant! Right, Randi?" Elizabeth Celeste exclaimed, shocked by the schematics they found on the table. Greg decided to explore the rest of the ship and told everyone to stay on the bridge. He wanted to make sure the area was really clear, particularly the engine room. The ship slowly edged forward, moving towards the cavern exit. Up topside, the Grimm Worms fled and the White Fang force was confused as the ground shook violently.

"Ah, all ships in Remnant have standard mechanisms on how they operate. Even the most advanced ones in Atlas to this colossal heap you call a ship will fly. Just need to let the engines warm up more and we'll begin calibrations to fly," Demetri stated as he started getting protocols ready.

With Greg...

Greg walked down the hallways passing various rooms and compartments along the way. He took notice of the door to the armory, planning to visit it later after he does his checking of the engine room. He had left his SRAW and pack with the others, now only armed with his M416 and Desert Eagle or Deagle as he called it. Unknown to him, someone was watching from the shadows as an onyx knife was brandished, waiting to strike. The intent to kill was in his eyes.

Greg reached the engine room and examined the powerful turbines as they moved. From the way things are, the Valiant would make it back home along with its deceased crew. The figure in the shadows stalked Greg as he stuck to the wall, gazing at his target. 'I will slay him here. His time has come.'

Greg instantly sensed the danger coming and dodged the knife slash in time. He lashed out with a side kick, sending Forbes flying back. The ex-Team Leader of Team Mistral got back up and glared at the Marine who drew out his own Ka-Bar Combat Knife.

"Surprised to see me, Tejano? Didn't think I'd survive that explosion back at the Nikos manor?" Forbes sneered as he and Greg walked in a circle, glaring at each other.

"Hardly. Although I was hoping you had died that time." Greg replied, blocking Forbes's knife with his Ka-Bar. He quickly slugged the Mistralian across the face before drawing out his Deagle.

Forbes saw this and stepped to his side avoiding a shot from the Deagle. He then grabbed the hand and twisted it making Greg drop it before it was kicked away. "You can't kill death."

"Actually I already made the devil himself turn and run. A punk like you doesn't scare me." Greg retorted, stabbing his Ka-Bar into Forbes's neck, pulling off the Mistralian's dog tags as he fell. Greg walked over and picked up his Deagle, turning to see Forbes getting up again. "You have got to be kidding me." Greg commented before the Forbes slammed into him and out one of the hatches, the Deagle slipping onto the wing outside.

Back outside, the White Fang watched as a massive Valean Dreadnought rose into the sky proudly. Adam ordered the Bullheads to pursuit the ship, not noticing a pair of people fighting on the wing tip.

"I told you, you cannot kill death. Nor can you cheat death. And your time has come," Forbes announced before charged for Greg and brought his knee up, striking him in the stomach.

Greg was about fall over, but grabbed Forbes with him as they fell into the sand below. The Deagle managed to follow the two as they rolled to the ground and got back up. Forbes immediately got on top of Greg and started to punch him, the Marine grimacing as he receiving the beating. He blasted a white orb into Forbes, sending him flying back into the sand. Greg scrambled to get up but received a knee to the face sending him onto his back. Unknown to the two teens, a certain Grimm Worm sensed them and slowly made its way towards them under the ground.

Greg got back up and pushed Forbes away before trying to roundhouse the Mistralian in the face. The rouge MSF blocked it and punched Greg in the face, forcing him onto his back. Forbes stepped back as he looked at Greg before feeling vibrations along the sand. Widening his eyes, he rolled forward and dodged at the last moment when a Grimm Worm bursted behind him.

The Grimm Worm sunk back into the sand as Greg remained still the entire time. Taking this to be a sign of fear, Forbes smirked at this, walking over and picked up the Deagle Pistol. He pulled back on the slide and aimed the heavy caliber pistol at Greg's face. However instead of seeing fear across the Marine's face, he saw him smirk. Before he could ask, a set of teeth from the Grimm Worms' appendages bit his legs and began to drag him slowly into the sand and the Grimm Worm's mouth underneath. Forbes began to panic, firing at the sand without realizing that it didn't do anything. Greg got back up and pulled the Deagle out of Forbes's hand as he watch the Mistralian get swallowed slowly into the sand. "Well, Forbes. Your arrogance is your downfall."

Forbes was now waist up in sand and looked at the Marine in pure horror. The once proud Mistralian was now looking at his target who was gloating. He could only help but beg for mercy and help.

"This wasn't supposed to end like this," Forbes seethed through his teeth. "Look at me, begging for help from my target, how far have I fallen from my reputation."

"Look, Tejano! I know you guys believe in justice but this is wrong! I swear I will never harm anyone ever again!" Forbes replied, trying to trick the Marine into helping him. Greg contemplated for a moment as Forbes was now chest deep in the sand and Grimm Worm's mouth. He then knelt down next to Forbes and grabbed the second set of tags on his neck. He yanked it off and placed it in his Kevlar vest pocket with the other dogtags. He got up and walked away, ignoring the screams of horror and fear until they fell silent.

Greg noticed a rope hanging from an open hatch of the Valiant Valkyrie and grabbed onto it, being lifted up into the air. He climbed up the rope and reached the hatch just as two Second Years pulled him in. Luke Summers of Team CALM closed the hatch while Mitchell Ambrose allowed Greg to move. The Marine rushed into the bridge just as Velvet was about to look for him.

"Greg!" Velvet cried out, jumping into his arms and knocking him to the floor.

"Hell, what happened? You said you're checking the engine room. All of a sudden you were down there in the sand. How so?" Nicole asked as she wondered the scenarios that could've happened.

"Forbes managed to get on board. He's gone though. Permanently." Greg replied, getting up again with Velvet. Suddenly the ship rocked and sent everyone except those in a seat down to the metallic floor. Outside a large cruiser of unknown make bearing Legionary colors began to fire at the Dreadnought as multiple airships of the Legionnaire surrounded the Great War Dreadnought.

"Unless you guys plan to sit on your asses, I recommend that you guys get to a firing station and being those bastards down!" Demetri shouted through the intercom of the Valkyrie. "This thing is outfitted with shit I didn't even know existed. C'mon!"

Suddenly Demetri felt a cold hand grab his shoulder as a glowing pale blue arm reached for the ship's intercom.

"Allow my men to handle that." A deep voiced man offered, taking the intercom from Demetri. "Attention! All men to battle stations! This is no drill!"

All over the ship, ghostly figures rushed to their positions, all in the same gray and black uniform of the Valean Navy. Suddenly all the batteries of the ship moved, each aiming at one of the ships around them. The ghostly Captain waited before giving the order.

"Starboard side and Port side batteries! Fire!" The ship shook as the cannons opened up at the enemy ships.

Legionnaire Flag Ship Osiris...

"Sir! Enemy ship firing at us! Somehow those brats must've found the firing batteries!" One mercenary shouted as he and other personnel braced at an impact.

"Get a boarding party ready. We have to take this ship and sell to Atlas for this!"

On the Valiant Valkyrie...

AA batteries opened up on the smaller ships, particularly the board ships. The front of the Valkyrie suddenly glowed before a massive light beam shot out and destroyed one of the heavy destroyers.

Osiris Flagship...

"Damn it! No wonder they called it the terror of the south! Ram it! That's how we'll board it!"

"Get boarding parties ready. I want men ready to take this ship!" The Legionnaire commander shouted.

"What about the Beacon Students?"

"Who cares about them? This is a job. Don't keep it from completing it!"

Valkyrie...

"Captain. Enemy Flagship is preparing to ram us." The radar operator reported, causing the Captain to pause momentarily.

"Tell Battery One to fire one EMP Round followed by two AAS Torpedos from Battery Two. Then have the ship divert 15 Degrees Starboard."

The Valiant Valkyrie opened up with its main laser, destroying a heavy cruiser and a destroyer in the process. At the same time, Battery One fired an EMP shot which disabled the Legionnaire Flagship. With it now disabled, the two torpedos from Battery Two flew towards the bridge of the Flagship at high speeds.

The Legionnaire's eyes widened at the sight of two torpedos heading toward the bridge and began to shout. "Get those engines wor-"

He was cut off as the bridge went up in flames, killing everyone present on deck. The Valiant continued engaging the enemy ships who kept fighting despite the loss of their leader.

"Who's the next in command?!"

"Who cares?! We gotta get that ship!"

"Fuck that! I got a life to live!"

These were some of the few phrases over radio chatter of the Legionnaires as mass hysteria took over.

"Broadside Batteries! Fire!" The Captain shouted, the broadside opening up on a nearby Legionary Battleship. The airship exploded into flames, unable to stand the heavy barrage of fire. Inside the Valiant, the ghost gunners reloaded another set of rounds into the batteries as the Valiant opened up on a heavy cruiser to its starboard side.

"Call the client. If this keeps up, we're gonna quit this job!" One of the leaders of the Legionnaire shouted into the radios of remaining Legionnaires of the small fleet.

"But we're Legionnaires! We can't run from a fight!" One shouted.

"We need to rethink our strategy! That this has too much firepower! We have anyway how to take it down?!"

The laser fired again, destroying a Battleship in its way. The Valiant Valkyrie flew through the smoke and made its way towards Vale.

"That's it! Call the client! This job is off! All units ceasefire! I'll radio the Valkyrie for them to ceasefire!" The Legionnaire second in command then switched frequencies of the radio over to the Valkyrie and started speaking. "Attention! This is Solkov Al of the Legionnaire Dust Forces! Ceasefire! We are leaving you alone now!"

There was no response as the Valiant Valkyrie stopped firing and continued on its way to Vale. The Legionnaire officer sighed in relief before sitting back and clapped his hands together. "Let's go home boys. Mission is off. We're done."

"All batteries cease fire. Mr. Peltov. Fly us back to Vale." The Ghostly Captain ordered, sitting down in the command chair. Both Thomas and Demetri were petrified in their spots as they continued to look at the ghostly captain that was seated on the chair he perished on. "Y-Y-You're alive?"

"Captains always go down with their ships, son. Now focus on getting to Vale. The Kingdom's treasure needs to be returned. Until I am able to get the ship and its cargo back to Vale, my crew is bound to this proud ship." The Captain explained, just as the phantom radar operator turned in his chair.

"Captain. Three unidentified air vehicles have pulled up alongside us. They are about to be in the bridge view right now." No sooner than he said it, three F/A-18 Super Hornets appeared in front of them.

"Valiant, this is Hornet 1 from the USS George W Bush. We're your escorts back to Vale, solid copy, over." A voice crackled over the radio, belonging to the flight leader of the Super Hornets.

"Those must be the Americans..." Thomas then pressed a button on the communications panel and and took in a deep breath. "Copy that, Hornet 1. This is Thomas Vert of Beacon, Second Year Class. Thanks. We could use a bit of an escort."

"Enemy contact aquired! Air Torpedos have been fired thirty degrees off the Broadside and moving fast towards us!" The radar operator shouted, causing the crew to shift into action.

"Fullspeed and bring the ship thirty degrees broadside after moving ten aero knots!" The Captain ordered, planning to make his ship a smaller target.

"Don't worry, Valiant. We got this." Hornet 1 announced, the Hornets breaking off to engage. Hornets 1 and 2 fired and destroyed the torpedos using their machine guns while 3 attacked the enemy ship which was a Legionary Battleship interested in the Valiant Valkyrie.

On the Legionnaire ship...

"Sir! The boss gave us the heads up to retreat! Why are we still here?!" One of the men shouted.

"Screw him! We're gonna be rich if we pull this off! Let's do this!"

"Sayonara, you Mike Foxtrot!" Hornet Three shouted before firing his payload of missiles at the bridge of the airship.

"Oh son of a b-"

The last word never left his mouth as the missiles crashed through the glass and impacted into him killing him as it exploded. This caused the ship to shake before it exploded.

On the Valiant Valkyrie…

"Enemy ship destroyed, sir." The radar operator reported, the Valiant Valkyrie and the Super Hornets returned to their original course.

"Hornet 1, thanks for the assist. I need you and your fly boys to keep the airspace clear for us in case if we are attacked again. Copy?" Thomas relayed to the Super Hornets flying about.

"Valiant, those Mike Foxtrots won't be coming back soon. Continue on course, over."

"Solid copy. Valkyrie out." Thomas let go of the button and rubbed his face groaning. "I'm glad I didn't stay in the military for long..."

Everyone relaxed and sat in some of the unoccupied seats, sleeping or thinking. Elsewhere on the ship, Greg and a few other guys all fell asleep covered in grime after aiding the gunners on one of the batteries.

Thomas then felt the familiar cold hand on his shoulder and sighed. "Get some rest, son. You've earned it."

The Atlesean laughed dryly as he shook his head. "I... I made a stupid bet if the engines were working or not... And in all honesty, I wanted to work on them... See how they worked..."

"Truth to be told, this ship is too dangerous to be in the hands of evil. In fact, James Morrisey killed himself and burned the blueprints of the Valiant Valkyrie so no one could make their version of it for evil purposes." The Captain explained, pointing at the husk of a corpse on the floor with a pistol in its hand and the side of its skull shattered.

Thomas looked at the corpse before walking over and inspected the skeleton carefully. "He made every conscious choice doing this to himself. I can see why. But if you want to know why I'm interested is because I was trained to be a combat engineer. But I deviated away from that to be a Huntsman... But I still retain the knowledge, Captain."

"I suppose that could be something..." The Captain trailed off, staring at the Super Hornets flying by the bridge. His look was that of mournfulness and despair. "Perhaps they are the solution to this whole upcoming and ongoing conflicts."

The Atlesean teen noticed the tone of sorrow in his voice and looked at him. "You alright, sir? You seem off, even for a ghost."

"Sorry. Its just that these Americans are bringing change to Remnant. The idea of hierarchy and hand picked officials makes it too easy to corrupt. For many years, all the kingdoms have been corrupted. Maybe they need to start a new type of government. That and their prejudices of the old times." The Captain replied, staring intensely at the Hornets. "Son. What do you sense from those pilots of those aircraft?"

Thomas looked at the Hornets as well before he glared slightly. "Well, I can certainly tell they're properly trained. But I also sense pride within them."

"They have the most pride I have ever felt someone have about their homeland in my life and afterlife. They willingly volunteer to risk their lives for their country and have no regrets about it unlike us. Vale might not remain a kingdom soon."

"Soon there will be a ripple effect. But nonetheless, you're right on that, Captain. But I'm glad that these guys are on our side." Thomas replied, still piloting the ship along with Demetri.

"One of your leaders seems to be a member of this group." The Captain pointed out, showing video footage of Greg and the other volunteers sleeping near Battery One. The Marine was covered in grime with his ballcap and MCCUU short sleeved shirt in the bridge with his weapons and gear. He was propped against Yatsuhashi's back asleep while also leaning on a crate as well.

"Leader? More like a crazy fucking idiot who's my friend. But yeah. Leader. He's a Marine from this other world. I won't go so deep into it. But all I can say is that he is from this world. Just having a bit of distrust in them for now."

"One who fights to the death for his beliefs is not an idiot nor should you call him that." The Captain replied.

"Yeah... Thanks... You know... For helping out here and stuff... Would've been goners."

"I only want to see the ship survive. That's all."

"I can understand that... We should be in Vale soon... I'll take up your offer, Captain. I'll get myself some rest."

In Mistral...

"Your Majesty! The radar outpost has picked up a massive airship moving towards Vale!" A Mistralian soldier reported to his King, causing him and his Council much concern.

In Atlas...

"General Ironwood. Unidentified airship was spotted moving from the Dune Desert towards Vale, sir." A radar operator announced, his radar showing a massive ping. This was larger than any Atlesean Dreadnought and Ironwood's Flagship so it caused a lot of alarms to go off.

In Vacuo...

"Dude! Check out this wicked signature on the radar!" A Radar operator told his buddy, pointing at the massive ping moving towards Vale. His buddy rolled his rolling chair over to him and his eyes widened.

"Holy Oum that's freaking huge, man!" "Totally, Dude!"

Vale...

"Are you getting this signal right? It's saying that it's the Valkyrie," One operator said as he did another diagnostics on the frequency.

"I don't know. But whatever it's saying, it's one of ours. But to be safe, we'll have some men ready to make sure it's not a trick."

"Got it. Valkyrie, this is Vale Command, do you copy, over?"

"Vale Command, this is the Captain of the Valiant Valkyrie. We are preparing to land in Vale. We are currently moving to thirty degrees Southwest at twenty Aero knots." The apparition replied, forcing the command tower to remember their old Navy terms.

"Copy that, Valiant Valkyrie. Keep slowing your movement and we'll have airships to help you tug in. Stay tight. And welcome home, boys. Vale missed you."

"Valiant, this is Hornet One. My boys are heading back to the Bush. Good luck out there." The Super Hornets departed, returning back to the aircraft carrier.

At Beacon Academy…

Teams RWBY, JNPR and the remaining two of RADR had just arrived at Beacon back from their hectic field trip. "I'm glad that shit is over. Any longer and I would've gone crazy," Yang stated. "Too bad Raiden isn't here. I wanted to spend time with him."

"Too bad he just proved you wrong about not arriving." Raiden replied, Alex following behind him. They managed to catch a Bullhead back to Beacon Academy after speaking with Harkov and Daniel.

"Hey! Why were you kept behind? Did something happen?" Yang asked him walking over.

Raiden shook his head at her. "Nah. But I do need to talk to my guys in private. Guy talk, ya know?"

"Hey, guys! Guys!" Hard Drive shouted as he ran towards the group with his scroll in hand. "There was a massive airship battle over the Dune Desert! There were at least fifty of the Legionnaire's mercenary fleet against this massive airship! Experts say it's bigger than any flagship or dreadnought they have ever seen! Its already has thirty million views on the Dustnet!"

"It even took down the Legionnaire's flagship Osiris! And that ship was loaded with the best of tech from Atlas! How can such an airship do such a feat?!"

"I don't know, but the captain of the ship is pretty badass to take down that...ship?" Rick trailed off as everyone noticed the massive airship moving across the sky towards Vale.

The Ghosts stared at the massive airship that's over Vale as Alex dropped a small notebook from Harkov on the ground. "What the hell is that thing?"

"Holy Oum! Look at the size of that ship!" Jaune exclaimed as his team watched the ship from their dorm window.

"That's bigger than the carriers back on Earth!" Derrick shouted as it soon approached Beacon.

A couple of Super Cobra attack helicopters pulled up alongside the airship and provided an escort further inland.

"What the? I want to study that!" Rick exclaimed as his engineering mind went into overdrive.

The ship bore the colors of the Vale Kingdom and painted onto both sides on the front was an image of a Valkyrie.

"Impressive design... But all I can say is that it's a bit too much overcompensation," Raiden commented. This earned a bunch of looks from the others while Hard Drive began to berate the Ghost Leader.

"Are you kidding!? That was what was needed to defeat Atlas during the Great War! Its not overcompensating! It was the only Airship Vale had during that time! They had to build fast in a year, because the Atlesians defeated the entire Vale Air Fleet back at the Battle of the Grimm Waters in Vacuo!"

"Oh...my...Oum..." Doctor Oobleck gaped in shock at the sight of the long lost Vytalian ship flying overhead.

Ozpin was in his office smiling a bit as he watched the ship flying in. "I knew they could do it. Congratulations, people."

In the AOV HQ...

"SHE'S HOME! SHE'S FINALLY HOME!" Someone chanted as the agents and office workers celebrated the return of the Valiant Valkyrie. Agent Recon's secretary walked into Recon's office to give him the news only to walk back out blushing. Recon was currently locking lips with Helen, celebrating in their own way.

"Too long! I thought someone else has gotten their hands on it! But no! We have her back! Safe and sound!" Another officer shouted as cheering was prevalent in the headquarters.

In the Vale Council Chambers...

"So much for the plan...Fucking Americans..." One of the councilmen cursed as the Council began another discussion Their plan had gone down the drain and now they had new issues popping up. "We were so close to achieving success."

There's no use in complaining about it. We need to get rid of these Americans. They botched out plans."

"Getting rid of us? That's easier said than done, Head Chairman Richardson." A calm voice spoke as a man walked into the room. The man was black with short black hair and green eyes. He wore a black suit and red tie and carried a briefcase in his hands. His presence made the Council feel disturbed especially when he spoke again, this time using the nine scariest words to the Council. "I'm from the Government and I'm here to help."

"Oh? To help us? Tell me your intentions then so I can address them to the king," Richardson demanded of him.

"Helping you with takeover? No. Helping the people and US interests? Yes." The man started off, opening up his briefcase and handing the Head Chairman a folder. "Sign these documents please."

"And why should I? I can't do it unless the King agrees to do so. And before I do so, what are these documents for?" The Head Chairman questioned.

"The treaty between the Vale Kingdom and the United States of America which will allow joint-military actions, new educational opportunities, the construction of the US Embassy in Vale, a plot of land on Patch for training purposes, several bases in the Dune Desert and a base on Mount Glenn, and finally, shared technology access."

"And does this treaty between my country and yours also mean having to bow down to you? To give up our identity only for you to come in and take everything?"

"Bow down? We think of it as a strong country helping a smaller country while teaching it new ideas." The Government man replied, smiling as he showed him more papers.

Richardson looked at the papers given to him and glared at it before at the man. "You wouldn't mind if I consult this with our king? To see if he'll agree?"

"Or you could agree to this treaty and maybe I won't let out the audio tapes of your plot to the public." The man smirked, causing the Council to sweat bullets.

"You wouldn't dare," Richardson muttered.

"You did so against the public. I might have to let them know."

"Besides, one person was happy to agree with this deal. So much that he even offered us the locations listed on the treaty."

"Who would that be?"

"Me, dear brother." Richardson looked beside him to see his brother walking over to him.

"Ah yes. Alistair Richardson is another person who agreed to the treaty."

"And who's the other one? I demanded to know."

"You already know him."

Richardson snarled at this from this news. "So that mutt had to get involved in things he never should've been part of."

"The man you call a mutt happens to have more sense than any of you plotters combined. I am surprised that he is not in charge of you instead of it being the other way around." The man replied, pulling out a pen and handing it to Kellan Richardson. "Now I believe you have a treaty to sign."

Kellan muttered silent words at this before he reluctantly took the pen and the papers before signing it in anger.

The man smiled before taking the pen and document and placing it in his briefcase. "You won't regret this deal. Uncle Sam is happy to have a new ally in this world."

"Tell him that some people don't appreciate such a thing until we know them more," Kellen pointed out.

"Oh. You think Uncle Sam is a person. Uncle Sam is a term that means the United States Government. Our President might be coming in a month or two to visit. Until then...Goodbye." With that, the man left the room.

In Vale...

The Valiant Valkyrie reached the largest airship dock available and landed gently onto the pad. The small shudder of the landing woke the two Atlesean teens in the pilot seats, making them awake drowsily. The others on the bridge woke up as well, feeling drained and tired. At Battery One, the group there woke up tired and got to their feet.

Both the teens in the pilot seats stretched their arms out and yawned as they looked around. "Well, at least we didn't blow up," Demetri pointed out as they stood up.

"Don't jinx us yet, Dem. We have to get off of this and let Vale take it."

Suddenly the door to the bridge opened as the guys from the Batteries stepped in.

"Took you long enough. How messy was it down there? Haven't seen airship fighting like that since the Nevermore Shoot video from the war," Thomas asked them as he popped a couple bones.

"It was interesting and hard to carry the shells even with Semblance. Fortunately we made it easy by working together." Greg replied, not bothering to wipe the grime off his face or arms yet. He noticed a journal in the Captain's bony hands and gently picked it up. "Hold on. This wasn't here before."

"What are you talking about? There's nothing that guys hands- oh... I stand corrected," Demetri muttered seeing the journal in hand. "Isn't that the same one you have Greg?"

"No. This is the crew manifest." Greg replied, flipping through the book of crew members. He could see there were over 500 crew members that served all at once on board the massive ship. As he turned to the last page, his eyes widened before he quickly closed the book. "I'm hanging onto this for awhile. I'll explain later."

"Well, if we're all done playing army men for one day, I suggest we should get outta this thing before we're taken on another stupid adventure to last a lifetime," Lillian said as she wiped the grime off her face. "Because I'd rather not do this shit again."

"First of all, Lillian, I am a Marine. I work for the United States Marine Corps, not the US Army. Second, you have to admit that was pretty awesome for a mission." Greg replied, placing the logbook along with his MCCUU shirt and cap in his pack before slinging it over his shoulder with his M416.

Lillian rolled her eyes as the group started walking out of the bridge down the hallways. "I really don't see the difference... But whatever. I really don't care anymore. And fine... It was pretty awesome... But I want to have a very long shower now."

"All aye need is Randi, a hot shower, a bedroom with one bed, and Randi in it." Batista replied, Leadstorm slung over his shoulder. Randi paused before smirking.

"Oh, Boom-Boom. You naughty boy. Looks like I will have to teach you a lesson on not provoking a witch." Randi joked, hinting something which made the pyromaniac grin. Velvet stepped towards Greg, carrying the SRAW for him.

Matt sighed holding his face with a slight blush on his face hearing that from the couple. He groaned shaking his head before feeling an arm wrap around him. "Hey, we do it to."

"S-Shut up, Lillian... Not now... No cuddling yet..."

The Second Year Class reached the door leading to the platform and Greg stopped. "Well. Here's the moment of truth."

Greg opened the hatch to reveal a dock swarming with reporters, citizens, VMC Marines, and AOV agents.

In the perimeter secured by VMC Marines and Vytalian Policemen, the famous Lisa Lavender was there with her camera man. "So, does this mean we get an interview?" Nicole perked up as she asked the reporter.

Lisa was about to reply when the police motioned for her to back up. "Alright. Give these guys some space. Seriously they look tired so give them a break. You can interview them later."

"Guess the interview comes later, sis. C'mon. Let's get ourselves cleaned up back at Beacon. We all deserve it," Matt interjected.

Nicole nodded smiling as she hopped over and hugged her brother from behind. "Kay! But I go first!"

"Nuh uh! I'm going first!" Lillian stated.

"No! Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

As the girls argued, Greg suddenly sensed danger and jumped forward, barely avoiding the knife slash. Everyone backed away from the attacker, revealing it to be Forbes, or more accurately what was once Forbes. The teen was extremely thin and frail, covered in Grimm Worm stomach acid and losing hair. He also looked extremely weak, especially since his hand shook and the swing was lazy. This caused a lot of screaming from everyone except Greg who looked livid and pissed off.

"Fuck.. You... You piece... Of fucking... Shit... I'm... I'm not done yet..." Forbes muttered before he collapsed on one knee holding his shin. "Fucking worm..."

Greg finally had enough and drew his Deagle. "SHUT!" Bang! "THE!" Bang! "FUCK!" Bang! "UP!" Bang! "AND!" Bang! "STAY!" Bang! "DEAD" Bang! Reload. "ALREADY!" Bang! "YOU!" Bang! "PIECE!" Bang! "OF!" Bang! "SHIT!" Bang! Greg shot Forbes in the chest multiple times and the last few rounds in the head, causing the ex-MSF to fall over dead. He kicked the foot and watched to see if the body would come back to life. Satisfied it would stay dead, Greg shot it one more time just to be sure before walking off with the others.

Matt stared at the body and cringed in disgust seeing the melting body of the fallen Mistralian and looked at Greg. "Alright. Explain to me how this happened? Cause that's fucking gross."

"Who cares? I just killed him. End of story." Greg replied, loading a new clip into his Deagle before holstering it.

"Riiiiiight. And somehow that guy seems to be popping up everywhere you go so to speak. Heard it from some First Year sniper... One of the Ghosts... Al... Don't remember his name much... But he said he has witnessed seeing that guy on your jeep or something from his scope."

"Again. That was in the past. The asshole is dead now. Its over." Greg replied, a Beacon transport landing to pick them up.

"Whatever you say. Just glad this is finally over. Scratch one in the history books for us doing this for Vale."

Everyone climbed on board the airship as PD began to pick up the remains of Forbes's body. Most of the news stations would probably have to cut out footage of the overkilling of Forbes while others simply wouldn't remove it altogether. As they flew back to Beacon, Greg pulled out the crew manifest and revealed the secret he discovered. "Looks like the Captain appreciated the help. Look here."

On the last page of the manifest, there was a list of their names on it and their temporary positions. The thing was that it was dated as today but looked like it was written during the Great War times. For once, everyone remained silent as they flew home to Beacon, unaware of the changes in the timeline of Remnant that are due to events that have been altered. They would have failed at Calm Waters, being captured or killed by the Mistralians, war would have broken out against all the kingdoms, and the Valiant Valkyrie used to destroy everything man had achieved. The plot Cinder Fall had would have succeeded, the White Fang would have taken over everything, and man would be hunted to extinction by terrorists. However this future is one of another universe. The arrival of the United States changed everything and more change was soon to arrive.

**There you have it. I have used so many OC's it's hard to keep track of. So if you are reading this, then you know whose OCs are whose. MNTL and RADR began to TheAssassin'sMentor, ADAM belongs to OC Vaiden Talos, Team CTRE belongs to Hong Cong, and everything else is OC's created by Mentor and I. Don't worry. I will update the Next Chapter of Team GRVL soon so be on the look out. Remember, Read and Review. Marinerecon out.**


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

One Month after Valiant Valkyrie's Return

Downtown Vale

Ever since the Valkyrie's return to it's home kingdom, the people of Vytal have been prospering even more than before the Great War. And now, with the Vytal Festival on the way, they were more than ready to tackle it with all the treasure on board the ship. The United States revealed that they had actually managed to create a transporter of some kind, codenamed the Philadelphia Project, and were increasing their presence in Vytal. So far, the embassy had been completed last week and all the bases were constructed and fully manned. The only issues was flushing out the Grimm inhabiting Mount Glenn, but the US had no difficulties or casualties from the cleaning. With some persuasion to the Council of Vytal, the kingdom's doors were wide open to the US. And the people were actually happy that they now had a new ally with them. And that the increased presence of US Marines made them feel secure.

However not all people were welcoming. More than a few occasions, protestors would be outside protesting against the idea of equality among humans and Faunus and called the Americans devils in men's clothing And every time those protests came along by, Marines would peacefully remove them without any force. And what made those protestors disgusted that the US Military allowed the Faunus to be enlisted into their ranks to serve alongside them. They couldn't imagine anything like that. In one of the many pubs in the city, a couple Faunus were thrown out by the owner saying that they weren't welcomed in his establishment.

The Faunus ignored the jeers and rude gestures as they walked away from the establishment. They were getting sick and tired of this racism when they spotted a poster hanging on the wall. It showed a Rabbit Faunus in a USMC Combat gear with his arm around the shoulder of a human Marine who did the same while pointing at the readers of the poster, both with grins on their faces. The caption of the poster read: "Humans and Faunus can work together as allies and friends. Join the US Marine Corps today."

They both looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the poster again. "If you're looking for the recruiting center, it's at the embassy, you two." They turned around to see a Marine behind them who was looking at the poster as well. "Yeah, you guys are pretty awesome. Just some people too dull thinking too low of ya guys. Hey, I'll take you there myself."

The Faunus followed the Marine to the embassy as Team RWBY walked past them, touring around the city. The four walked down the street and up ahead was a banner being set up with the words "WELCOME TO VALE!" Printed on them.

"The Vytal Festival! I can't wait!" Weiss proclaimed happily to herself.

"I've never seen you this happy before, Weiss. It's kinda creepy," Ruby replied to her.

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a festival really." Yang added, taking glances at some of the passing bystanders. She had noticed an increase of US décor added in with the Festival design. A couple of businesses had signs up that welcomed American Armed Forces while others flew a US Flag next to the Vale Flag.

"Just a festival? The Vytal Festival is where all the cultures of Remnant come together! And the tournament!"

"Then why are we at the docks?"

"I heard students from Vacuo had just arrived. I wanted to give them an official greeting from a student of Beacon."

"You just want to get an edge on them."

"So you are just wanting to spy on them in order to get an advantage." Blake pointed out, taking notice of a group of Faunus walking past them towards the embassy.

"No. I am not doing that at all, Blake. I'm just wanting to greet them to the kingdom," Weiss replied back to her, defending her point.

"Which is still spying anyway." Yang agreed with Blake, stepping back onto the sidewalk as a Humvee rolled by, carrying a few Marines. That's when Ruby turned around and saw a store down the street covered in police tape with the window broken. "What happened down there?"

Two Vale Police Officers in the new Black uniforms with ballcaps and glasses made notes of the scene as forensics examined for any fingerprints. Ruby decided to walk over to the shop with her team following suit. Upon reaching it, she widened her eyes at the damage. "What happened here?" The Reaper asked the officers.

"Another robbery. For some reason, they keep hitting Dust Stores and don't take the money." One officer explained, carefully stepping around the glass that was scattered all over the ground. "So far, we suspect the White Fang is doing this, but for reasons unknown."

Weiss scoffed upon hearing that crossing her arms. "Why am I not surprised? The White Fang had done this of course."

"Why do you suspect them? The White Fang are just a bunch of misguided Faunus," Blake explained to her teammate.

"They want to wipe humanity off the planet."

"Then they're very misguided."

"Who cares about the White Fang? We got more options now thanks to the Americans." A voice behind Team RWBY spoke, scaring all of them. Behind them was a Dog Faunus in Marine Corps combat gear and uniform spotting the three chevrons of Sergeant.

Ruby tilted her head looking at the Faunus in front of them. "Oooh, you must be part of the new guys the Marines are recruiting. How is it?"

"Awesome. Since the US didn't have a training base in Remnant, they actually took us to a few different training camps on Earth! We've been training for over six months Earth time and we got to see various US cities. The people there were uneasy but extremely polite to us." The Sergeant explained, his tail wagging as he told the girls everything.

Yang smiled hearing that pumping her fist a bit. "That's awesome! I always wanted to see how either Greg's or Raiden's earth looks like! So, you ready to serve your kingdom then?"

The Faunus frowned before shaking his head. "Actually I have become an American citizen. I really didn't have much to defend in Vale actually."

"That's sad. But... Ummmm... What's Earth like? And America? Is it a nice place?" Ruby asked him excitedly with the curiosity of a toddler.

"Well there is no Schnee Company to worry about so it's already better than Remnant." The Faunus started off, poking fun at the Schnee Heiress.

Weiss only glared at him for a moment before Yang nudged her with her own glare. She only groaned and nodded with a sigh. "Well, I'm glad you're taking it well."

"Yeah. The DI at Parris Island said something about not tolerating slave using companies. Anyway, they have amazing cities so grand that they put all of Remnant's to shame. And the most interesting thing is that the Grimm doesn't exist there."

The team widened their eyes hearing that. "No Grimm? That means.. We don't need to go to school anymore!" Yang cheered happily.

"But Yang! I want to be Huntress," The younger pouted at her sister.

"Actually it's replaced by a constant ongoing conflict in the Middle East. Some religious radicals actually killed over a thousand people in an event they call Nine Eleven. So far, they actually defeated the Russians and the Chinese. Now they are fighting terrorists more dangerous than the White Fang."

"Oooh, sounds dangerous. I like dangerous," Yang announced silently to herself grinning mentally.

"Hey! Someone stop that Faunus!" Someone shouted from the docks.

"Well. Looks like someone is busy today." The Sergeant commented, seeing the two Vale cops walking over to the Monkey Faunus sitting on a street light.

"Hey! I'm a great stowaway!" The Monkey Faunus responded back to the police while peeling a banana.

"Get down here now," One of them asked him. This only received him a banana peel to the face.

Two Marines were approaching the Monkey Faunus as well, mainly because he had ran through part of the US controlled docks where their ships were berthed at. "Get down from there, civilian. You can't just run through part of a military dock without expecting some response."

"And I'm outta here." He dropped from the lamp and started running away from them going to a close set of stairs. The police and Marines pursued after him since he didn't cooperate.

"Halt!" One of the Marines shouted, earning the attention of several other Marines nearby. More started towards the Monkey Faunus, several of them being various Faunus.

He saw this and groaned running up the stairs. "Awww, c'mon! Help a Faunus out here!" He continued to run with the police and Marines after him. But he then ran beside RWBY and looked at Blake. The Bookworm had a surprised look on her face when he winked at her as he ran.

"Quick! Let's catch up with him!" Weiss shouted as Team RWBY rushed after him as well. The Sergeant just shook his head before walking back to his post.

Weiss was ahead of the group as they kept on running after him. "Hurry! We're going to lo-" She never managed to complete her sentence as she yelped falling to the ground. She growled and shook her head. "We lost him!"

"Ummm? Weiss?" Yang said pointed to the ground beneath the Heiress.

The heiress looked down to see that she was straddling a girl with ginger hair and green eyes. This caused Weiss to jump up with an embarrassed blush on her face and earned laughter from two new voices.

"Wow, Weiss. I didn't know you had a wild side before." Greg Pineda joked as he and Velvet approached the group, walking while holding each other's hand. Velvet wore a nice black skirt that reached above her knees and a red frilly shirt. She had a couple of golden bracelets around her lower arms and a tiny bit of makeup on her face. Greg was in nice long slacks with a black belt and a white button up short sleeved shirt.

The girl on the ground only had a large smile in her face and waved at the team. "Salutations!" She greeted them all happily.

"Ummm... Hi?" Yang replied to her.

"You are going to help her up right?" Velvet asked, clearly motioning Team RWBY to help the girl.

Ruby widened her eyes and nodded. She went over to the girl and quickly helped her up. "Sorry about that. Who are you?"

"My name is Penny. Pleased to meet you." The girl replied happily, slightly creepy to everyone around her.

"Ummm... Are you okay?" Yang asked her, with wary in her voice.

"I'm doing splendid! Thank you for asking!"

"Are you sure? You kind of seem...off really." Greg asked, unsure what to say about the girl.

"I am alright! I am here for the tournament! I am combat ready!" Penny announced, totally oblivious to the increasing awkwardness around her.

"So you're one of the competitors right?" Velvet asked, interested in where things were going.

"Indeed I am! I am here to test myself at the tournament! I am very excited!" Penny replied to her with her smile becoming wider.

Greg and Velvet began to speak to each other in Spanish, Velvet having learned from Greg and his family members how to speak it. Meanwhile Team RWBY began to edge away slowly from the area, kind of freaked out by the new girl.

"Well, I hope we see each other again, and maybe be friends," Ruby began as they began to walk away. She yelped a bit as Penny grabbed her hand.

"Really? Friends?" Penny asked with her expression like a child.

Ruby looked at her team who was shaking their heads at her before looking at Penny. "Y-Yeah... We're friends..."

There was a moment of silence before Penny got all excited about making her first friend.

Somehow, Penny was smiling even wider previously. "This is sooo exciting! I made my first friend! Thank you!"

"Uh...yeah...That's great." Ruby replied while Greg and Velvet covered their mouths to hide their laughter.

Ruby then pulled herself away from Penny and nodded. "Yeah... Hopefully we can see each other soon," She said hesitantly.

Penny walked away and there was silence until she finally disappeared around the corner. Immediately Greg and Velvet started laughing at the incident, the Rabbit Faunus in tears while Greg's sides were hurting from it.

"Is it just me, or did anyone find that girl a bit out of the ordinary?" Yang threw out boldly to the group.

"No. We all saw it." Greg replied, after he and Velvet finally stopped laughing. "Anyway, how are you guys doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Got dragged by Weiss to the dock to spy on people," Ruby replied to him smiling. This caused the Heiress to glare at her partner/leader. "It's true!"

"I'm actually not surprised by Weiss wanting to get the advantage over everyone." Greg commented, earning a hey from Weiss.

"It doesn't hurt if you try to learn about your opponents," Weiss defended herself to the Marine crossing her arms.

"Still considered as cheating."

"Yeah. He said he and Alex went to train with their uncle now that they turned out to be Dragon Faunus. He's should be coming back to Beacon today." Greg replied, remembering the events a month ago.

"I find it pretty cool that they're Faunus. Imagine that. Finding out that you're secretly a Faunus," Ruby threw out, her imagination starting to run wild in her terms.

"True...Anyway, Velvet and I are on a date today so we won't be back until tomorrow morning. Also there are rumors that Beacon might get to go on a one day field trip on Earth, Remnant time standard. So about 6 days on Earth."

Both sisters looked at each other and high fived one another. "Sweet!" They cheered hearing the news.

Ruby then giggled waving at them. "Have fun on your date. Hope it goes well."

"Oh. It is going to be the best date ever. I can assure Velvet that." Greg replied, the couple waving as they walked off on their date.

Yang and Ruby watched them walk off before disappearing behind a corner. But they were cut short hearing Weiss and Blake going at it again about the White Fang. "This is gonna go for a long time," Yang mumbled.

"I wish they could at least stop arguing by now." Ruby replied, causing both girls to sigh in disappointment.

Later back at Beacon….

"The White Fang are pure evil!"

"No one is born pure evil! It's because people like Cardin! People like you that turned them into this!"

There was knocking on the wall in their room as they heard Martin Pidel's muffled voice. "Hey. Keep it down in there. We're trying to get some sleep."

"Shut up!" Both girls shouted in unison before they continued their argument between one another.

This only caused the two sisters to shake their heads watching them. They couldn't do a thing as they had tried to stop them.

Of course, Hard Drive, like all tired First Years, would be dying to get some sleep and wouldn't tolerate loud people. A couple of Dust rounds pierced through the wall and over Weiss's head. However the heiress ignored this and was still angry. Weiss only fumed at this and turned around. "I'm a victim!" She placed her hands on the ledge of the window. "My family has been in a war with them for a long time. Actually bloodshed. An entire train of Dust was stolen." She turned around to face her teammate. "You want to know why I hate the White Fang? Because they're nothing but murderers and thieves!"

"So are common murderers and thieves and yet no one gives a shit about them like they do with the White Fang." Hard Drive voiced out from the other side of the wall.

"WELL MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE WE'RE TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!"

Everyone was silent at the sound of this news. Even Hard Drive had shut up for a moment before speaking his opinion. "Damn..."

Blake herself was shocked that she blurted that out for people to hear. "I... I..." To her team's surprise, she ran out of the room with shocking speed.

"Blake! Wait!" Ruby shouted. A few doors in the hallway opened, all interested in what was going on outside. Ruby just stopped at the door and looked down the hallway trying to look for Blake. But she was nowhere in sight.

"Wow...that was shocking..." Hard Drive commented, sticking his head out of his team's dorm.

Ruby sighed shaking her head. "Come back, Blake..."

Meanwhile, Yang was glaring at Weiss shaking her own head. "You had to take it that far, huh? You had to?"

"Far? I didn't even know she was a member of a terrorist organization!"

"So? She might've not told us, obviously for good reason. But you constantly saying that the White Fang are nothing of what you said, you pushed her too far. It'll be like calling you a dictator."

"Now that I can see happening." Hard Drive joked, suddenly shutting the door as a glyph came at him. The glyph dispersed and everyone else went inside their rooms, not wanting to get frozen by the heiress.

Weiss glared at the blonde herself growling a bit. "One. I am not a dictator. Why would I be? And two. Our teammate ran away. Obviously it means she has something that no one should know. Indicating that it's something not civil."

"Look. That's not the point, girls. Tomorrow after classes, we have to find Blake. We need to resolve this immediately." Ruby declared, showing some of her leadership traits.

Yang nodded at her sister and yawned. "Yeah... We gotta get some sleep. Let's go-"

"Oh! How about we ask Greg for help when he comes back?" Ruby threw out.

"Yeah. I guess that would be a good idea." Yang replied, opening the door for Ruby and Weiss, although she did glare daggers at the heiress. Both the Brawler and Heiress gave each other death glared as they walked out. But they stopped when Ruby turned around to talk to them. "We could go to their dorm and ask the others. They might understand."

Weiss and Yang looked at each other and shared the same thought for a moment. "Not tonight...Randi is busy and Batista is...Well, he's also busy too."

Ruby tilted her head at then clearly confused. "Busy? Busy with homework?"

"Yeah. Lets leave it at that."

"What's wrong anyway? Let's go! We need all the help we can get!" Ruby chirped at them before running ahead of them.

"Ruby! Wait!" Yang shouted as the brawler and the heiress chased after her.

They faced each other as they sprinted after their leader who used her Semblance. "Should we tell her?" Weiss asked her.

"No use. Once she has something set to do, she'll stick to it."

"Well lets hope those two kept their door locked this time."

Their question was answer when they heard a loud yelp coming from Ruby before they saw their fearless leader sitting on the ground leaning against the wall. She had her hood over he face and was shaking. "No go. No go. Don't go in..."

"We tried to tell you..." Weiss started off, Yang walking over and picking up her sister.

Yang slung her sister over her shoulder without fail and patted her back. "It'll be fine, Rubes. You'll forget about it soon. We can probably ask them later."

The next day...

Jaune blocked a slash that Dove had sent with his shield while counter-attacking with Crocea Mors. The First Years had notice a remarkable improvement in the leader of Team JNPR, thanks to his training with his new girlfriend and team partner, Pyrrha Nikos-Recon. Everyone, of course, was shocked by the announcement of Pyrrha's true father as well as former Mistralian Councilwoman Helen Nikos and now-AOV Director "Marine" Troy Recon's secret marriage and relationship. It sent Mistral into an uproar while Vale was surprised that the 4-time Sanctum Champion was actually part Valean. Due to these complications, Pyrrha had received mixed messages from her kingdom, but one clear one from her peers. They still respected her.

Dove fired a couple of times with his sword hilt, Dust rounds bouncing off of Jaune's shield. The White Knight held his ground and bashed his shield into Dove's chest, sending Team CRDL's best fighter to the ground. Ms. Goodwitch stepped in and ended the match.

"Mister Bronzewing, I know you haven't been slacking off, but try not to fire at a shield at point blank range. I noticed that you lost some of your Aura because of your own fire. Mister Arc, I have seen the most greatest improvements out of you. Your training is clearly paying off and you didn't fall once during the match." Ms. Goodwitch informed while Jaune helped Dove to his feet. The two walked back to the stands as Ms. Goodwitch decided to hold one more match.

"Alright then. Corporal Pineda, will you come down and face off against-" Miss Goodwitch was cut off as the main door to the combat arena were suddenly kicked open.

A familiar voice went out with some laughter coming along with it. "Finally! We're back! And man, am I raring to go for a fight right now!" Alex shouted with confidence walking in.

In tow was his older brother who facepalmed himself in his face with an audible groan. "Alex, could you refrain from doing that? This isn't like the mess back in Santa Monica," Raiden said to his brother.

"Well someone is extremely cocky today." Greg commented, taking off his MCCUU shirt, leaving him in Woodland MARPAT MCCUU pants, Marine issued combat boots and a gray shirt with Marines written on the front in black. He had left his hat and armor with Velvet as he leapt down into the arena. "I hope you don't dig yourself into too deep of a hole, Alex."

Alex cracked his neck and knuckles walking forward. "Don't worry. I can climb outta it," He replied. The Sniper then unzipped his grey cardigan and tossed it aside leaving him in his maroon shirt. To many a surprise, his face and a bit of his arms were all scale like. The Corporal smirked before shaking his head.

"Your choice then. Don't say I didn't warn you though."

Alex was about to charge himself forward only to be stopped by his older brother. "Raiden! Don't go stealing my thunder!" He shouted at him.

"You're gonna need all the help you need, bro." Raiden announced to him. He pulled his jacket off showing a dull grey dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Similarly to his brother, he too had the scale like skin. But it was more to the arms rather than the face. "Besides, got a small score to settle. Friendly matters of course."

Greg dropped his smirk as he assumed a Marine Corps Martial Arts stance, ready to face against his opponents in the arena.

Raiden entered into a Martial Arts stance himself facing down Greg. "Alright, this should be interesting," Raiden silently muttered.

He was about to advance before Alex started shouting running towards Greg rearing his fist back to strike him. Greg sidestepped Alex, causing the young Ghost to lose his balance. He grabbed Alex's arm and turned him around, punching him straight in the face. The force of the punch knocked Alex on his back as Greg turned around and swiftly dodged every single throw Raiden launched at him. He grabbed Raiden's right arm after evading a punch and pull him in, kneeing him hard in the groin. While Raiden and Alex were in pain and recovering, Greg moved back to the other side of the arena, keeping his eyes focused on the brothers.

Raiden took a couple steps back holding his groin muttering in German from the pain. His eyes then caught his brother who was bearing his now elongated teeth. "Alright! I ain't playing nice anymore!" He then started spinning around along his shoulders and arms before he sprung himself up towards Greg to strike once again.

Just as Raiden came close to landing the first blow on Greg, the Marine disappeared and Raiden felt his head explode with pain. He held his head and turned around to be met by a force meeting his face. He landed on his back, shocked about how Greg could move so fast that no one could see it. Alex tried to tackle him from behind, but Greg vanished, causing the sniper to collide with his brother. Greg was on the other side of the arena, his eyes glowing a light blue color. "Yeah. I was bluffing a few moments before. I actually have been training myself on using my Semblance. It's an interesting concept actually. You see, my Semblance is the manipulation of light which can involve various things like making balls of light actually hurt or even burn a little. I recently discovered I can move at the speed of light if needed at a moment's notice. Of course, the limitations is restricted to light energy so I can be limited at times like a solar eclipse or underground in the dark."

Raiden shook his head and groaned holding his eyes. "Ahh... That's painful..." He stood back up along with his brother as they faced him down. "Well, that is truly interesting." Raiden then grinned at him. "How about this?"

The crowd widened their eyes in literal shock, pun intended, seeing small volts of electricity move around his body. He took a step forward before disappearing in a flash of bright yellow light. Greg looked around before he was moved several feet forward and turned around to see Raiden there once again in a stance. "Lightning moves pretty fast. Similarly, I can travel in electronic particles. I do have a limit of how far I can go. But it's far enough to reach you."

"Unfortunately for you, electricity can't match the speed of light." Greg replied, vanishing and landing hits from all around on Raiden. The Ghost reeled back before he managed to block an attack and pin Greg to the ground. At least he thought he did. Suddenly Greg smirked before disappearing as the real Greg kicked Raiden in his ass and launched him across the arena. Everyone gasped at the sight of two Greg's who stood side by side with their hands crossed. "Oh yeah. Since light can create illusions or mirages, meet my second me, Light Greg."

Raiden growled a bit as he got onto his knees before he saw something in the corner of his eyes. "That's pretty cool. You are forgetting that lighting is light itself? It travels pretty fast. But, what happens when you compress fire in a tight location?"

Tilting their heads, they turned around to see Alex behind them. In both his hands were flames that increased in size. "See ya!" He shouted before he slammed his hands together. The collision of the two flames exploded outwards from him engulfing them in it.

Alex finally stopped and was shocked to see that both Greg's were still alive and unharmed. He then noticed the real Greg holding up his hands and a shimmering of glowing light that was a shield. Greg ended his shield and let his copy fade away as well. "Yeah. Not happening that easily, gringo."

"I ain't done yet!" He jumped for Greg and flipped forward. Alex soon had flames igniting from his feet and threw down his heel straight for Greg's head. Greg avoided it and roundhouse kicked Alex in the head, making him collapse like a sack of bricks.

Raiden stood back up and glared at Greg as they stared down each other. "Okay. That's going on the list on how my brother was knocked out." Volts of electricity now danced along his body and he assumed a stance. "You'll pay for that."

Greg smirked before his eyes glowed more. Alex got back up and stood next to his older brother, the two ready to fight the Second Year together.

"Ficker. Sie haben zu weit gegangen. Ich werde gerne brennen Sie mit Freude," (Fucker. You've gone too far. I'll gladly burn you with pleasure) Alex muttered. He clenched his fists with flames now dancing around him. He crouched down a bit letting out a loud scream before running towards Greg with reluctance.

Raiden joined in as well as the two charged at Greg. The Marine grinned before his eyes glowed solid light blue. Instantly the lights went on and off rapidly like strobe lights, blinding the two boys because of their newly discovered natural night vision. The audience was amazed by the show of light, electricity and fire that the fight created. It was several moments before the lights stayed on and the fight was over. Raiden and Alex were beaten up and bruised as Greg used a tiny flame on Alex's hair to light a cigarette for Batista. He got up and walked back into the stands the winner, passing the cigarette to the pyromaniac.

"Damn it... Damn it... That ain't fair..." Alex muttered angrily trying to get back up only to collapse.

Raiden managed to sit himself up and shook his head. Blinking for a couple moments, he sighed softly. "Hey... We've only been training for a month with Uncle... If we continue his training he gave us, no time soon we'll beat him one day... One day..."

"You did try to challenge Greg to a fight. Not the best way to start things on your first day back." Weiss pointed out, shaking her head at the boys.

Alex just flipped her off boldly causing her to glare at him. "Hey.. Try to be awake for fifty hours straight doing nothing but combat drills over and over again... And screw you..."

"Hey, guys! You're back!" Rick shouted, Derrick and him rushing over to help them.

Raiden smiled slightly seeing his friends coming over into the arena to help them out. "lig! dangsingwa delig-eun hwagsilhi il-eul?" (Rick! How are you and Derrick doing?)

The Korean groaned in disgust as he helped his leader up dusting him up. "geugeos-eun uli moduege jeoldae jiog-ieossda. yang pinedaneun michin jis-iya! naneun geunyeoga uliege neomu manh-eun jag-eob-eul hal su issseubnida uimi! uliga sueob sigan-e jujang doen ihu geunyeoneun jeowa delig-ege gugeum-eul jun! geunyeoneun goemul-ida!" (It's been absolute hell for the both of us. Ms. Pineda is insane! I mean, she gives us too much work to do! And she gave me and Derrick detention since we were arguing in class! She's a monster!)

"Hey! Don't be talking shit about my mother, you punta!" Greg warned, glaring at the Korean.

"Hey! Me an the Frenchie get into fights all the time! Your mother just happens to put us in detention, give us extra work, and happens to fire her god damn gun into the air every time we aren't working!" Rick defended against the Marine.

"So it's been fun then?" Alex asked sarcastically. "Is that true, bro? Your mother doing that? Just wondering."

"Well what did you expect from mi madre when you disrupt her class? A pat on the back?" Greg retorted, still angry about Rick insulting his mother.

"Ah, this'll be a regular thing you know. Once those two fight, it'll never stop till someone like Mrs. Pineda comes along by," Raiden told him cracking his bones in his body. "Whew, that feels much better."

"What? The ass kicking or the fact you're back at Beacon again?"

"That, and that I've been having some problems with my spine... Heh, I guess bench pressing over two hundred pounds to four hundred isn't a good idea. And you put my back in it's proper place," Raiden explained to him, now feeling all flexible again.

"Hey. By the way, you're about to be pulled in by Yang." Greg warned at the last moment as Yang pulled Raiden into a hug.

'There goes the back again,' Raiden thought as he started wheezing from the tight bear hug Yang was giving to him.

"You're back! You left suddenly and come back now! Where have you been?!"

"Y-Yang...?"

"You could've told me! I was worried about you!"

"... Yang..."

"I was having a hard time working on school work and everything! You made my time here for one month hell!"

Alex then tapped her arm catching her attention. "Ummm, Yang?"

"What?"

"You're... Ummm... How do I say it nicely? Oh yeah... You're crushing my brother's spine!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Yang replied, letting go of Raiden.

The older Williams took in large amounts of air into his lungs as he felt his back. "Damn... I can't tell if my back is either back to normal or screwed up again..." He then looked at Yang and sighed. "Next time, a word of warning would be very nice considering your hugs, Yang."

"Right. Sorry."

He then chuckled before he gave a quick peck to her cheek. "All is well. You didn't mean to. So, how's things here at Beacon?"

Yang frowned and sighed herself. "Not good." She leaned over to his ear and whispered, "Blake ran away."

"What? Why?" Raiden asked in shock before Rick spoke.

"Ice Queen over here made her upset that's why."

He shook his head looking at the ceiling. "This doesn't bode well... And I'm not surprised... I assumed one day that after so much arguing, it would lead to this... Have any ideas where she ran off to?"

"We think she might have ran off to downtown Vale. We're not sure." Ruby answered, still trying to get last night's images out of her head.

"That narrows things down. But why would se go to Vale? That's the question we should be asking. Rick? If you could, try to hack into the city's monitor cameras and look through them. Cross reference if you need to. She'll be found."

"I can do that. However the dock cameras are down in the US portion of the area. I guess Garrison doesn't want anyone to spy on his ships and men."

Raiden nodded at his friend placing his hand on his shoulder. "Do what you can, Rick. Don't be too adventurous if you somehow manage to get those cameras online. You'll only have a brief window."

"Dude. Why don't you just start with the basics? You could always ask Garrison to watch the Docks tonight. He already knows you guys can be trusted." Greg pointed out before Rick could even start getting to work.

Raiden looked at his friend and tilted his head thinking. "Well, alright. But me and my brother can do that. Rick could still survey through the city cameras that aren't part of the docks. We need to cover as much ground... Hey... You don't think he'll provide manpower to help find a friend of ours?"

"Probably not in the city. The United States is limited to taking actions in their zones only. Now the docks are a different story."

"Alright... Hmmm... Does that mean we have to dress up in Marine BDU's again? No offense to it in anyway," Raiden said quickly to him thinking more.

"They are MCCUU's actually, but no, you will not need to wear them. However you might want to be careful not to blow your cover just in case someone else shows up." Greg warned, thinking about the possibilities of various events.

Alex tilted his head hearing that. "Cover? But Garrison knows us. What are you talking about?

"Look. The US suspects that the White Fang will try to break into the docks to steal from either them or from the Dust shipment that just arrived. They want someone to go in and observe the docks without looking like a Marine or soldier. All I'm saying is to go in with hidden weapons and regular clothing."

"So, for example, dock workers on overtime duty then?" Raiden asked piecing together his thoughts.

"More like intruders really."

"So what? We act like we're thieves? Thieves against thieves then?" Alex questioned him. "We let Garrison know about this then?"

"In a way, yes." Greg admitted, waving his hand in a unsure gesture.

"Okay. Good thing it's the weekend today and tomorrow. I guess me and my brother will head over to Garrison to talk about it. Rick, stay here. Look for any leads. We'll need as much info we can get."

"You guys have fun then. I have to do some work at the US Embassy regarding my status as an American Citizen." Greg waved them off

They nodded before Raiden had his eyes land on Yang who had a pleading look. "No. No. No stealth mission for you. Sorry, you'll just give us away."

Yang gave him a pouty look. "Awww, you can't just leave me outta this. It ain't fair!"

Raiden shook his head. "Yang, you're more of a loud bash and hit person. Yeah... But I promise next time, I'll take you somewhere. Just between us two."

"Ugh, fine. But you better bring me someplace nice."

Elsewhere...

Leland and Randi remained silent most of the day, their faces still slightly red from the incident last night. They had been making out when Ruby suddenly barged in unannounced. Needless to say, it had been very embarrassing and the two wouldn't speak to anyone for the entire day.

Meanwhile, Ruby couldn't take the image out of her head. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. She felt so embarrassed that she barged in on them. But soon she panicked herself imagining it with her making out with someone.

Back with Greg and Velvet...

"So. What exactly does your US embassy want from you?" Velvet asked as the two sat in the passenger area of one of the airships on the way to Vale. Greg smiled, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"You'll see soon enough." Greg replied, keeping it a secret from the Faunus.

Vale Docks...

Raiden and Alex got out of the taxi they hired. The older sibling gave the driver a fifty lien bill before they continued to walk towards the docks. In front of them were two Marines standing in front of the gates. "Hey! This is military property. State your business!"

Raiden sighed and saluted them. "I am Sergeant Raiden Williams. I temporary served with you. I have to talk to Captain Garrison."

"Garrison is busy right now at the US Embassy. You might find him there instead." The Marine explained, pointing out the direction of the embassy.

Raiden widened his eyes before he heard his brother shout after the taxi running after it. "Hey! Come back! Give us another ride!"

The Marines silently snickered at the scene as Raiden raced after his brother.

Groaning in annoyance, Raiden disappeared in a yellow flash before he reappeared in front of the taxi. He instantly regretted that decision as he was hit by the car and rolled on top of it. "Stop this car! Take me and my brother to the US Embassy!"

"Alright! Oh Monty, that scared the crap out of me!" The cab driver replied, stopping the car immediately.

He groaned as he rolled off the car and held his side. "Damn, that hurts... Better relax when we get back..." He then knocked on the window. "US Embassy. Fifty Lien again."

The two boys sat down in the back after they gave the cab driver the money. The moment Alex closed the door, the taxi zoomed off to the embassy. Raiden rubbed his side wincing from the dull pain in his side. In the corner of his eyes, he saw his brother smirking at him. "I wonder what your girlfriend will do when she hears you got hit by a car?"

"Shut up."

At the American Embassy in Vale…

The recipient sighed to herself as she was constantly giving people directions or advice at the embassy. "I really need some more coffee..."

"Alright, Miss Scarletina. Here is your US citizenship card and your Dual citizenship notification as well. Also here is your first interdimensional passport." The ambassador of the US Embassy finished, handing Velvet her first US passport. Greg had arranged a few deals with the ambassador to get Velvet a dual citizenship and a passport to the United States. That why she can be able to visit Remnant and Earth any time she wanted to with Greg.

All the while, the two brother entered the lobby after disembarking off the taxi. Raiden walked over to the receptionist and waved for her. "Hello, welcome to the US Embassy. How may I help you, sir?"

"Hi. I'm looking for a Captain Garrison of the Fifth Fleet? I was under his command for a brief amount of time and I have something to speak of to him. His ears only."

"So, boys, but Admiral Garrison is in a conference right now. You'll have to wait for now."

A vein exploded inside of Raiden and he gritted his teeth behind his mouth upon hearing this. "Alright... We'll wait..."

Alex couldn't help but snicker seeing his brother's pissed look he had.

Raiden then remembered what the receptionist said. "Wait... Did you say Admiral Garrison?"

"Yes, sir. Why do you ask?"

He groaned and placed a hand over his face letting out a sigh. "Nothing, ma'am... Just the last time I saw him was when he was a captain."

"Well he got promoted to Admiral and is in charge of the new US Remnant Fleet here in Vale." The secretary explained as she typed away at her computer.

Raiden nodded as he looked away and sighed more. "Well, this is something... When is that meeting finished?"

"Well he's in there with the main US Ambassador talking with a teacher from Beacon Academy. She's livid that her son is turning down Vale Citizenship for some reason."

Alex heard this and walked over. "Ummm, and who is this teacher?"

"I don't know. She's Hispanic actually. That's all I know."

Both brothers looked at each other before they nodded hesitantly. "Well... I guess we'll just wait here then. Will he be available after his meeting?" Raiden asked her.

"No idea. Thankfully the walls are soundproofed in the conference room, because that mother is pissed off."

"No need to tell us, we've been most likely been taught by her. Let a mother take her time."

"Well, she isn't exactly taking it to well. In fact, I just saw a squad of heavily armed Marines go in with combat gear on." The secretary pointed out, noticing another squad of Marines stacking up or taking defensive positions outside of the doors to the conference room.

"Mind if I contribute my services?" Raiden asked. He allowed a volt of electricity dance in his hand. "I can be able to stun her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Isn't she one of your teachers though?"

"If it's to prevent from people from getting hurt, so be it."

Suddenly the door opened and Mrs. Pineda stormed out in anger, startling the Marines outside. She glanced at them before walking down the hall towards another ambassador's office. Admiral Garrison and the other squad of Marines stepped out of the conference room with the Ambassador in confusion of what had just happened.

"Well, that was... Not as bad as that one time..." Alex mumbled to his brother quietly.

"Well. That was rather interesting. Maybe the Corporal could make his own mother understand." The Ambassador commented, relieved that it didn't got too violent.

"He is her son after all. She is just shocked, Ambassador," Garrison replied to him before he caught the brothers in his vision. "Oh, it's you two. What are you doing here?"

Raiden nodded and saluted him with his brother doing the same. "I see you're an admiral now."

"Stand easy. We're all men here, aren't we? So what is on your mind?" Garrison asked them as he waved them to quit saluting.

The brothers did so and lowered their hands. "We understand that the White Fang are becoming more bold now."

"Ah, yes that. I do want men to be posted to be ready to stop them. But I don't want to cause a panic to the people."

"Which is why I'm asking you if me and my brother can go undercover for you down at the docks. We are now classified as Faunus now despite being half. We could pass it off."

"I don't know. That's a high risk you're taking right there." Garrison started out.

"Admiral. This could be just the thing that could stop the Dust Heist Spree going on in this kingdom. My uncle is currently in touch with the Mistralian Agency, which has been remade, and is trying to find out the real purposes. He has barely anything."

"I understand that, but the thing is we already have confirmed it is the White Fang. A defector gave us info about this in trade of joining the Armed Forces. Tonight, Vale will have the biggest bust of White Fang thefts ever."

"Okay. But, has that defector told you why they're stealing Dust? A motive? But if you have your men just at the docks waiting, they might not even come. If you just have a few people waiting in cover, it should have then appear. And both me and brother trained to stay hidden, strike where they least expect it."

"Look. We don't know all of the facts but we do know the defector will be there along with the group hitting the shipment. We can have you guys hidden in one of the shipment containers with a few of the other Marines who are ambushing the White Fang."

"That'll work. But this is risky as well. Pretty risky for both sides."

"Well we don't have much of a choice really." Garrison started to explain until Mrs. Pineda stormed into the lobby while dragging Velvet and Greg by their ears. She looked extremely angry and looked at the Admiral.

"Explain why my son can't be a citizen of Vale while his girlfriend can have dual citizenship."

Both brothers sensed a murderous Aura emitting from their teacher. They slowly stepped away from her and stood behind Garrison so they wouldn't incur the wrath of the angry mother.

"Mrs. Pineda, your son is a member of the United States armed forces. He can't be a dual citizen because it would so questioning of his loyalties to the United States." Garrison explained, trying to calm the mother down.

"Wouldn't the problem just be fixed if Greg left the Marines?" Alex threw out, not expecting what would happened next. "I mean, the guy has been fighting for a long time here and back on his earth. C'mon, show him some respect. In all honesty, me and Raiden aren't citizens of either here."

"Leave the Corps? Hell no, punta!" Greg retorted, disgusted by the idea of leaving the Marine Corps. His mother turned and slapped him before berating him in Spanish at the use of foul language. Greg argued back and the two were rapidly speaking in Spanish about the situation.

Raiden shook his head with a small groan before he stomped his foot down creating a loud thud. "Okay, das reicht ihr zwei!" (Okay, that's enough you two!) He shouted causing many of the Marines and the feuding mother and son to look at him. "Mrs. Pineda, I know you're in distress considering about Greg's citizenship. But this can wait for another time. Right now, there are larger matters at hand. Could you at least with all the good in your heart postpone this for another time?"

"Actually by United States law, I am an adult now especially since I am a member of the Marines. It's my choice to make, madre. Not yours." Greg spoke out, his mother frowning at him.

"Gregory Miguel Pineda. You were born here in Remnant and you are a natural born citizen of Vale. I will not lose my oldest son again." Mrs. Pineda replied, trying not to break out in tears. Greg sighed at this before speaking to her.

"Mama. I am not the little chico anymore that would always make you smile. I'm an adult now and a US Marine on top of it all. The world-no. The country I was raised in most of my life showed me even though it had issues like any other country, it taught me that home is where you can be truly free and be what you want to be. Besides, the US has no issues with Faunus unlike the Kingdoms here in Remnant."

Raiden sighed himself watching the conversation between the two before nodding. "Well said. Well said. just wonder what our mother would say in this. We haven't seen her in over eleven years..."

"Ich wünschte nur, sie war immer noch hier bei uns ... Wenn sie nur hier war ..." (I just wish she was still here with us... If only she was here...) Alex mumbled sadly to himself crossing his arms.

"It's okay, Alex. It's okay. Mom would've been proud of us. I'm sure she would be," Raiden told his brother pulling him in by one arm for a small hug.

Mrs. Pineda sighed before looking at Greg again. "Greg...just be careful alright. I don't want to lose you again."

Greg smiled and pulled his mother into a hug. "Don't worry. I'll be alright."

"So Greg? Care to join us in our little endeavor? We could use as much people as we can to help us in this counter against the WF," Raiden asked him. "Then again. Your choice, man."

"Join you? Hell dude. I'm leading it. I'm having my team helping out the Marines and we get to go in first."

Raiden nodded at him as they both grinned. "Then I guess me and my brother will be inserting in via stealth in."

Alex then grinned cracking his knuckles. "Do you need anymore sniper support? My eyesight is better. No kidding, I could spot a rabbit in thick undergrowth as if I was standing near it. Crystal clear."

"We already have enough scout snipers for this...unless..." Greg thought, a smirk on his face growing as he thought carefully about this and not a good smirk either.

"Unless what?" Raiden asked, being a bit cautious for his brother's safety.

"How do you guys feel about becoming undercover agents for a while?"

Raiden looked at him for a bit. "Greg, you better not be pulling our legs and put us in a situation that you'll regret putting us in."

"Think about it. You guys are unheard of by the White Fang, you're both Dragon Faunus, and the White Fang is desperately in need of recruits. You can easily fake being sympathizers to the Fang by trying to stop us when we ambush them."

"So you're saying that we're already at the docks 'stealing' the stuff. They come in, you try to stop them, but we try to stop you? Am I getting that right?" Alex asked as he tried wrapping his head around the scenario.

"Exactly. They will be gratefully for your assistance. Hell, they might even love you!"

"Doesn't that mean that we'll have to leave with them if they do leave?" Raiden asked for clarification. "Cause we just came back and we'll be leaving again? Yang is gonna be worried sick."

"Actually, Corporal. That won't be needed. We already know where their operation is being runned." Old Bastard spoke as he walked in, causing Greg to stand at attention and salute him. "At ease. The White Fang have a base somewhere under Mount Glenn. We had ran into a couple of their patrols during the construction of the base there."

Alex shuddered in his spot when he saw the older Marine and stiffened up instantly. Raiden placed a hand on his shoulder that made him calm down a bit. Raiden himself saluted him out of respect before speaking. "Sir, I understand to as why it is not needed to do such an operation. But at the same time, it would be a waste of an opportunity. Having inside people in the White Fang is an advantage for us. Me and my brother are candidates for such a mission. Never heard of, both Faunus, we can gain their trust. We can find out their plans, Sir."

"Negative. If we know where they're operating, then we can take them down. Problem is that there is entire underground city down underneath the mountain and we keep can't send out patrols because the Grimm keep attacking the wire for some reason."

"All the more reason to send us in. Literally, we are ghosts. We can use this to our advantage, sir. We can find out the exact number of their forces, what weaponry they have. We can do it. It's not our first undercover mission."

"Again. No. I rather not send you in when it isn't necessary. You can help in the investigation and ambush but no infiltrating anything."

"Compromise then. Alright. We'll follow by your orders," Raiden replied to him.

"But we aren't part of the Marines anymore... Why take orders from him?" Alex mumbled to himself hoping no one would hear him.

"Because the last thing we need is two dead Faunus."

Alex widened his eyes and chuckled nervously. "I'll stay quiet now... Yeah... Quiet..."

"Anyway. The assault is tonight so you can show up along with your three friends hiding behind the wall over there." Old Bastard replied, startling Team RWBY to where they fell to the ground.

Sighing, Raiden looked to his side to see the fallen members of RWBY. "One, they're not supposed to be here. Two, Yang! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Actually they had to go through a security check and hand over all weapons." A Marine spoke, causing Raiden to notice the lack of weapons.

'Me and my big stupid mouth.' Taking in a deep breath, he walked over to them, specifically, his girlfriend. "So, not staying back is you saying no?"

"Yep!" Yang grinned, putting Raiden into a headlock. "I would never let you run off on some mission after being gone for a month without me."

Once again, Raiden was in a world of suffering as he was gripping at her arm trying to breathe. Groaning, he let out a small electric charge through his body. This charge went into Yang's arm causing her to help and her arm to go limp. She held her arm and glared a bit at him. "Hurtful."

"Not fond of being put into a bind everytime," He muttered silently before facing her. "Alright. Fine. Fair point. But this is a stealth operation. Do you even know what the concept of stealth is?"

"Actually we're going loud. We just have the element of surprise." Greg replied, the Marines agreeing with him.

"Loud? I guess I won't be needing this and will be needing these," Alex said as he put the safety on his sniper rifle. He slung it and allowed flames to form in his hands. "Anyone ready for a barbecue?"

"No one is burning anyone alive, Alex. Last thing you want to do is give away your powers too early."

"Well... I wasn't going to-"

"Roast them alive? Yeah. Get your sniper out. Non-lethal shots only. Got it?" Raiden told his brother. The younger only grumbled letting the flames die down before he slung his rifle into his hands. "Good."

"Good. Anyway. Catch you losers later. I have to still make sure that Velvet's dual citizenship comes out alright."

"Hey, Leatherneck, make sure you don't take too long, or we'll take all the glory for ourselves," Alex bluntly called out.

Raiden glared at his brother upon hearing that. "War das wirklich nötig?" (Was that really necessary?) He questioned him.

"Hey, wollte ich ein paar Jungs brennen. Nicht zum Tode. einfach brennen Sie sie. Vielleicht sind einige Verbrennungen dritten Grades ... Aber ja, nur zu verbrennen." (Hey, I wanted to burn some guys. Not to death. just burn them. Maybe some third degree burns... But yeah, just burn them.)

"You couldn't as much as get a girlfriend so far, Alex. The glory isn't going anywhere any time soon for you." Greg smirked as the Marines laughed at the small crack.

The young Dragon Faunus gritted his teeth and took a step forward. His brother stopped him as he held him back. "Nein."

"But-"

"Nein."

"Alex. You need to chill. You get set off just as easily as Weiss over there." Velvet pointed out, earning a shout from Weiss.

He only rolled his eyes and turned around. "I'll be waiting outside if anybody needs me."

After he left, Raiden sighed and shook his head. "Trust me when I say this. He's a good kid. Just inclined to wanting to get things done fast and over with. Impatient and yes, easily angered. He never means to. I try my best to keep him in line. But I can only do so much."

"Sometimes I think he is trying to imitate someone. Possible from a Japanese comic or something." Greg commented, trying to recall who Alex was trying to act like.

"Ah that... Remember why I told you why Rick calls him Fairy Boy?" Raiden told Greg a bit quiet so no one else wouldn't hear.

"Oh yeah. Now I remember. You better tell him not to go full Weeaboo on someone."

"Nah. As much as he's crazy, he ain't going to do that. I knew what he meant by barbecue. He just wanted to scare them off without fighting."

"No. What I mean is he might be turning into a Weeaboo."

"A Weeaboo? What's that?"

"You'll have to look it up on Urban dictionary when everyone goes to Earth for that trip."

"Ummmm... Is that necessary?" Raiden asked him.

"Yes." The entire group of Marines answered at the same time with Greg.

"Where have I heard that before?" Raiden muttered before he nodded at Greg realizing what it meant. "Oh... Weeaboo..."

"Yeah. That."

"Well... I'll let him know. I mean I like the stuff too. Just not as fanatic as him. I'll let him know to retain himself back there." That's when a curious thought entered his head. "Hey, I still got some American currency on me. Like about... How much... Over five thousand? Will it still work on your Earth?"

"Probably not since it was printed in your world. Not to mention it would throw off the economic system a tiny bit."

"Damn. So essentially me and my entire team is broke in your world? That ain't good. I was planning to get myself a composite bow with my own money. I don't want to keep asking you guys for money, which I kinda worry we are now in debt to."

"Well you could get a side job somewhere downtown. I know that a lot of new places are opening since the alliance has been made."

"Oh. That sounds pretty sweet. I wouldn't mind working here. But I gotta make a resume and everything. I feel like I got a debt to pay back to you and Randi. I dunno why."

"Don't even mention debt to Randi. She is notorious for having debts paid off through doing dares from her. Also you don't owe me anything."

"Thanks. Cause I've never had the chance to thank you about saving me and my friend's ass' back in the forest. And alright. I won't say anything."

"Good. Anyway, see you later tonight." Greg waved, walking back into the office with Velvet in hand.

"Roger. See ya." Raiden turned around and saw Yang still staring at him and he sighed. "Yes?"

"Yes! I can finally be with you! And kick ass at the same time!" Yang cheered before hugging him again.

Sadly, the younger brother wasn't around to stop Yang this time.

Later...

With permission from the new admiral, Raiden and Alex were in the armory of the USS Valkyrie arming themselves up for the upcoming op they were participating in.

Raiden was busy slotting rounds into magazine after magazine for his assault rifle while Alex was making sure that his sniper was in working condition, already stripping it down for the third time.

Alex was done putting his rifle back into place and slipped the magazine in. He pulled the bolt back hearing it cock smoothly.

The brothers were respectively wearing their own uniforms, the ones they came into Remnant with. Raiden then took out his mask and his brother's. "Been awhile, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if we're gonna be Ghosts, might as well play the part." He placed it on top of his head and pulled it down over his face. The skull symbol on the mask still radiated with ferocity and fear. "Time to get ready."

Alex did the same himself as he put the mask on top of his head but wore as a beanie for the moment being. He grabbed his knife that was stuck in the wooden bench and placed it in its sheath at his right shin. He slung his rifle over his shoulder and nodded. "Ready as I'll every be."

With Team GRVL, Greg was outfitted in his USMC Engineer gear and uniform while Velvet wore her brown armor. Leland and Randi wore their respective clothing as they prepared their weapons. Greg went with his M4 Carbine and his USAS-12 with Fragmentation Rounds. Randi readied her dagger-pistol weapons as well as several potions in case they were needed. Leland armed his LeadStorm and attached several grenades and explosives to his vest to use for the hell of it. Velvet grabbed her box and slung it over her shoulder along with a P90 PDW, ready for action.

On the USS Valkyrie...

"Alright, boys. You know the drill. Gear up and get ready." The Sergeant ordered, watching as his men and women geared up. They mainly were using M16A4s and M4A1s along with the M416. One of them picked up an M27 and loaded a drum magazine for it.

Undisclosed location...

"Alright! This is supposed to be a lower tier job so let's just go over the fundamentals, Legionnaires! We go in! We get shit done! We leave! Alright?!" A Legionnaire officer shouted as his men got ready.

"Sir! They maybe White Fang but they're paying handsomely. Who wouldn't take it?" One of them threw out as many grinned.

"Just get ready, ladies! We leave in five!"

Elsewhere...

"Brothers of the White Fang! Tonight, we are on the attack as of now. No more hiding away in the shadows! Do not let humanity think of us as cowards that hide in the darkness! Let us rise and take back what is ours!" A White Fang Officer shouted with pride. The large crowd of his fellow comrades threw their fists in the air cheering loudly.

"Good. I'm glad you guys are amped up. Now, in order for you guys to operate, you need some more resources. And I happen to know where a large Dust shipment from the Schnee Company," Roman said to them. "To those who want to join in on this raid, step up to the stage. C'mon? I don't have all night!"

At the docks...

"Alpha in position. Standing by for go code." Greg spoke into his radio as his team and six other Marines waited inside one of the containers at the docks. Another group was spread out in various positions along the docks, waiting for the moment of the surprise.

"Ghost team in position. Rooftop east of the shipment. Standing by. Let's make sure these guys regret messing with us," Raiden spoke into his radio. Him and his brother were laid prone on the roof. Alex had his eye on the scope with a clear sight of the docks.

"This is sooo awesome. Being part of an ambush!" Yang chirped quietly being prone herself. She was beside Raiden as the younger brother was slowly becoming irritated by her almost endless supply of excitement.

"Hey, would you shut up? I'm almost this close to lodging a bullet through your eyes," Alex snapped back harshly to her.

"Hey. Stow the talk," Raiden scolded his brother sharply as he continued looking at the docks. "They could be here any-" Something caught the corner of his eye and he looked in the direction of an opposing warehouse. "Alex, zoom in forward. Rooftop in front."

"Alright..." The Sniper calibrated his scope and zoomed in a little, since his vision was pretty crystal clear with the newfound heritage. "Two people... Hey... I... Raiden, it's Blake."

"Copy that. Who is the other person with her?" Greg asked, unslinging his M4 and loading a round into the chamber.

Alex took a close looked zooming closer. "Let's see here... I have no idea who he is. But he is a Faunus. Has a tail hitting out from behind. Dunno which kind though from this distance... But he doesn't appear to be hostile... Consider him a friendly for now, copy?"

"Roger that. Alright then. Let's see if they arrive tonight."

The entire collation of Marines and Beacon Students awaited in silence. Minutes passed on by but they continued to stay vigilant.

"What happens if things go to worse if it happens tonight?" Raiden asked.

"Then we just improvise. Now get ready."

As if on cue, a Bullhead roared in flying towards the docks. The engines kicked up air beneath it, causing Yang's hair to start flying around wildly.

Alex aimed his sights at the Bullhead and placed his finger on the trigger. "I guess the party is about to start."

"Alright. Standby and wait for the go-code." Greg spoke into his radio, the Marines flicking their safeties off as they waited for the moment.

Just as the Bullhead started to land, another one came in flying hot and landed first before the other one. On it's sides were the insignia of the Legionnaires, consisting of a phalanx shield with a golden reef around it. The landing bay doors opened to show multiple heavily armed mercenaries come out and secured a perimeter for the other one.

"Shit. Legionnaires are here." A Marine reported from his position, the situation changing fast.

"Alright, ladies! We're working on the clock! Out client wants us to make sure no screw ups happen. She said to try. Oh we'll try. Set up a nice perimeter! Oh. And search the boxes! I've been part of too many ambushes, that I can't help but be paranoid!" The leading officer if this group of Legionnaires shouted.

A couple of Legionnaires split off and headed towards the US area of the docks. They were going to silence any guards that might be at the gate and do it silently. They had suppressors on their weapons and lethal dust rounds loaded. However they were in for an unexpected surprise. They rounded the corner and instantly ducked back into cover at the sight of the M1A2 Abrams MBT guarding the gate with three Humvees with MGs on top.

"Damn... Just when we thought the job was gonna be easy. Sir, tank is around the perimeter. We got any heavy firepower?"

"Negative. This was suppose to be an easy job."

"Damn... Okay... Let's improvise. I hope the client won't mind. Get into the Dust crates, grab some Red Dust crystals. That should blow them apart. The client said to get the job done. Not how much Dust was got. Hendrik. Call in command. Tell them to send in some heavy equipment for the next guys coming here."

"Copy that." The Legionnaire replied, about to turn to his partner to tell him the plan. Instead he saw a Marine swinging the buttstock of his M16A4 into the man's face. The two men collapsed as two US Marines dragged them silently into cover.

"Blizzard, this is Wallen, report. Blizzard, this is the damn leader, report!" The Officer of the Legionnaires present spoke into the radio. "I don't like this. They would've told command by now. And I would've gotten a transmission regarding about reinforcements. Vickers! Leo! Call command! Tell them we need some firepower ASAP!"

"Sir. No one likes this. In fact, a lot of our men are uncomfortable because of the fact we are in American Territory." Leo replied, starting to contact their command.

"I know. Because of what happened back at Fort Castle not long ago. But we're being paid a lot here. We have to keep our head in the game." He pulled the bolt back of his Dust Assault Rifle and observed the crates. "We can't show mercy."

"But these Americans kicked Mistral's ass several times. Something even we can't achieve."

"What are you thinking, Leo, that we're Rainbow?" Vickers shot back at his fellow mercenary keeping an eye out for anything hostile. "We're just mercs. We go. Fuck shit up. We leave. Simple. We're not an army."

"Neither are these Americans."

"Ah shut up and contact command, Leo," Vickers muttered.

"That's what I'm doing. Shut up," Leo shot back as he finally gotten hold of their command. "Command, this is Wolf Pack. We have encountered armored hostiles. Strange enough they aren't engaging us. Request for the next group to have Anti-Vehicle weaponry. Copy?"

As this was happening, the Bullhead from earlier had unloaded its passengers. They were dressed in a black and silver palate with masks covering their faces. And what was notable was a blood red sign on their backs. A wolf's head with three claw slashes going through it.

"This is it." Greg commented, ready to attack the large group.

"That's a lotta guys. Maybe we could- Hey. Hey! Blake just jumped off the roof! What's going... Wait a minute... Is that Torchwick?" Alex said into the comm's of the group observing what was going on.

"Yeah. Local HVT is on scene as well, Alpha. Stay focused."

"But- Oh shit." Alex removed his eye from the scope and looked at the scene. He had no need for the zoom. "Guys... Blake's grabbing the HVT."

"What? Shit. Okay. Alpha! Go!" Greg ordered, the lights all over the docks turning on all at once. Instantly Marines popped out of cover as Greg and the others stormed out of the containers and leveled their weapons at the White Fang and the Legionnaires. "Drop your weapons now or we will fire!"

The Legionnaires quickly made a perimeter around the White Fang Insurgents and aimed their own weapons at the Marines. The Officer of the group walked out and observed the group including Greg and his team. "I told you idiots to look thoroughly," He said to his men. "And it's a pleasure to meet you, Greg Pineda. I heard much about you from many of our injured men from Fort Castle."

"Of course you guys seem to have a knack of getting involved on the opposing side. By the way, how is your command anyway? Is he still in pieces over the Dune Desert?"

"Ah yes that. Fuck him. He was hoarding most of the money we've earned in our jobs. So fuck him," The Officer said neutrally.

"Yeah, fuck him," Another Legionnaire added, with the men nodding in agreement.

"And our Command is still up. You can't erase us that easily. Besides, it's just a job. It doesn't matter which side we're on as long as we get paid."

Alex trains his sights onto the Legionnaire's officer and placed his finger on the trigger. "Permission to blow his brains out onto his men?" He whispered.

"Negative. Hold fire until Alpha Team Leader gives the word of weapons free."

"Copy."

"You see? The world revolves around business. It depends on multiple kinda. One of which is very important to us P.M.C's is an economy on war. And this is a dwindling business. I'm not saying that the Legionnaires are trying to cause ears. No sir. I'm just saying, keep you eyes and ears peeled, you never know who might betray you to gain the upper hand."

"Or you might end up facing down a barrel of an assault rifle aimed at you." Greg added as more floodlights turned on and more Marines arrived with weapons aimed at them. Five Abrams and seven Humvee MGs aimed at the Legionnaires and the White Fang while a couple of Super Cobras appeared overhead.

"You had to fuck us over, did ya, sir?" Vickers bitterly mumbled aimed his rifle at one of the Marines on an MG.

Multiple other Legionnaires aimed their weapon sights on the Marines at the Humvees with some looking ready to rush the tanks.

"Greg. Don't fire. Blake is still in that mess. Try to talk the Legionnaires down. They're mercs. How about compensate for them? Money?" Raiden quickly whispered into the radio watching what was unfolding.

Before Greg could reply, the Marines opened up and wasted all of the Legionnaires without warning. The red and black clad mercenaries collapses as Greg looked in shock. "What the hell, man!? I didn't give the order to fire."

"I did, Corporal. I recognize these guys back during the first war with Russia in the early 2000's. They were in attacking US convoys and soldiers while being paid by Zavimir Serdar of Serdaristan. We thought that that US Army Squad from Bravo Company had killed the Legionnaire leader but he is still alive here." Old Bastard replied, holding a smoking M416 Assault Rifle.

"What... That's brutal... Even for you guys," Raiden commented a bit horrified at the scene he witnessed. But he was a soldier as well, and he's seen things worse.

"What about the White Fang and Torchwick. He- Oh shit!" Alex exclaimed when he saw an explosion coming from the HVT and saw Blake being blown away from him.

"STAND DOWN NOW OR WE WILL FIRE!" The Marines shouted, aiming their weapons after reloading them again.

Roman smirked as he took a long drag on his cigar before he threw it down on the ground. "Hmmm, this isn't good for business. How about this for consideration?" He aimed his came up and to the surprise of many Marines, Roman shot a small rocket out of it. It impacted on a crane which held a crate. The crate fell from the crane and fell hard onto one of the tanks.

The crew in the Abrams was shaken but still alright even though the tank had a crate on top of it. While they secretly crawled out through the floor escape hatch, the other Marines and machine guns opened up on the White Fang.

Only a couple of White Fang Insurgents met their demise while the rest scattered and returned fire. "Stow the fire away from the HVT! And don't hit the girl! She's with us!" Alex shouted at the top of his lungs now taking shots at the White Fang.

The Marines laid down serious fire as they took cover and proceeded to take down several White Fang terrorists. As usual, Greg was zipping around the battlefield, shielding his Marines from enemy fire while taking down several terrorists himself.

Alex took shot after shot at each Insurgent before he heard something from far off. Looking to his side, he widened his eyes to see more Bullheads fly in and started doing a strafing run while dropping off more Insurgents and Legionnaires off.

That was what was happening a second ago until three things occurred at once. First being the Super Cobras attacking the landing troops. Second a group of Blackhawks arrived and began attacking the bullheads. The final was Penny shooting a laser that cut a Bullhead in half cleanly.

Roman could only curse as he ran towards one Bullhead that was somehow still intact and turned around looking at the Marines and who looked to be some what he could tell teenagers destroying his operation. He could've sworn to have seen someone jump off a roof and slam down on the ground with fire erupting as he landed. "These kids just keep getting weirder," He mumbled closing the doors.

Noticing that they were being defeated, the White Fang laid down their weapons and surrendered to the Marines while the Legionnaires ran off. The Marines rounded up the White Fang up and hauled them off to the brig, the Beacon Students resting next to the tank that had a crate on top of it. The Marines were lifting it off the tank for the crew as Team RWBY and the blond monkey Faunus named Sun Wukong that Blake had befriended recently began to talk.

"So you ran off because of you and the Ice Princess were arguing? Man, that's a bit too much in the wrong direction," Alex said as he played around with a small flame in his hand.

That's when Weiss came stomping up with a mad look on her face.

Ruby widened her eyes and quickly got up and went over to her. "Weiss it's not what it looks like. Blake actually has kitty ears and they're kinda cute."

However, the Heiress ignored her sauntering over to the Cat Faunus. Blake took a few seconds to get her words together and nodded. "Weiss, ever since I left the White Fang, I wanted to-"

"Stop," Weiss chided. "Do you know how long we've been looking for you?" She paused letting the group know what she was going to say. "Twelve hours."

"Twelve hours? You're complaining about that?" Alex interjected.

"Quiet you." Weiss then sighed. "And in those twelve hours, I thought... I don't care."

"You don't care?" Blake asked being a little confused.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, not ever since I was younger I-"

"Abububub! I don't want to hear it. Just... The next time something big like this happens again... You come to your teammates." Weiss then looked at Sun cringing a little but brushed it off. "And not some... Someone else."

While Team RWBY, Sun, and the Ghosts were talking, Team GRVL was searching the ruined docks for anything that might give them the next location of the White Fang. They had finished their debrief with Garrison and now focused on looking for info. Greg noticed the sleek assault rifles the Legionnaire's men had been using and picked it up. It had an integrated under-barrel grenade launcher in it and, according to the red "H&amp;K" near the rate of fire selector, was made by the German weapon's company, Heckler &amp; Koch. Greg shrugged before taking one off the dead Legionary Mercenary along with his ammo.

Ruby just cheered happily hearing this and when Blake agreed as well. "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!"

While this happened, Raiden and Alex walked away from the group and sighed. "Raiden, it feels like we're nothing but actual ghosts. I mean, as I've said to you many times, that we're ignored. And no one really gives us any real recognition."

"I know. But they'll notice one day. Do not rush into a fight head on. Instead, be patient," Raiden replied back to him patting his head. He then looked at one of the dead Legionnaires on the ground and bent down. "Poor guys, never stood a chance." He flipped him over to his back and decided to search him. "Look at this. State of the art weaponry. And it came from Germany."

"Ja, that's awesome... Maybe I can find a good rifle around here," Alex mumbled and went off to look around.

"Hey, guys. Where did Penny go?" Ruby asked, looking around for her new friend.

"Beats me. That girl is pretty feisty. I mean, she managed to shoot down a Bullhead with that huge ass lazer of hers," Alex said still looking around for a rifle.

Back at the White Fang Hideout...

"Damn those Americans! I thought you said your mercenaries could handle anything, Mr. Legionnaire!" Roman Torchwick retorted to the true leader of the Legionnaires PMC organization. The Frenchman remained calm despite his recent losses.

"One can't expect enemies from his past to show up once again in a new world, Mr. Torchwick. Of course, I had heard about the Americans' recent journey and expansion into Remnant." The Frenchman replied, not revealing any of his emotions.

"Then how come your men aren't able to combat against these idiotic Marines?! You said they were the best you have!"

"My men fight whoever we get paid to fight against. However that doesn't mean my men couldn't fight against the Americans. They took them out by surprise. That and they lack the experience of fighting against training killing machines."

"They lack experience? That is the first time I've ever heard of such a thing. That is utterly pathetic. I heard that the Legionnaires are able to hold their own no matter who their enemy is. Clearly I'm wrong."

"Now, Roman. You know better than to grill the man we are employing to help us out." Cinder Fall reprimanded, sauntering in with Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai in tow.

"Whoa! When did you guys get here?!" Roman sputtered before he composed himself.

"Anyway. We are relocating, Roman. Grab everything and move it out of here."

"Surely if they have a good fighting force, they're bounding to have a good intelligence network as well. Most likely they've found the location of this warehouse. Order everyone to move now."

"Well where is this new location anyway? I can't move this much Dust that fast without an idea of where to move it to."

"I've been given the information, Monsieur Torchwick. My men are preparing things as we speak and having it ready for transport. I will fill you in on the details as we are ready for departure."

**And that's it for the First Season of Ghosts of Remnant Revamped. Although a lot of you suggested it should be classified as a Battlefield/RWBY Crossover, I will have to fix that later since Mentor is the one who started the original serious. Also Team GRVL will be continued, just busy with other things right now. Anyway. I will post a bio page of all of Greg's classmates and whose OC's belong to who for that story so look at that for reference when it gets posted. **


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Food Fights and Two Missing Teams

**Five days ago...**

**Somewhere out in Forever Falls...**

"Hey. Where are we anyway?" Orion asked as he looked out the open right side door of the Bullhead. Leland smirked before cracking a joke.

"Well the pilot thought we're headin' ta yer mother's house. So far this all looks familiar." Leland replied, earning an eye rolling from Velvet and Orion.

"Yeah. That's real cute, Batista." Orion replied with heavy sarcasm.

"Anytime, anywhere." Leland replied, noting how Greg and Velvet were looking at the GPS on Greg's left arm. The Corporal adjusted it multiple times, zeroing in on the location they were at. Or at least he was attempting to. He had never managed to get his GPS updated with Remnant's technology, mainly because the device was US Government property. So he had to wait until a full map of Remnant was download and sent to all US GPS 's by the tech boys.

While Greg was frustrated by this, Coco and Randi were planning to have a girls shopping trip with all of the Second Year girls once the mission was over. They would be on a shopping spree together with Randi, Elizabeth, and Coco covering them.

Also in the Bullhead was a representative of the King's Eye, the top secret service of the Council of Vale and to the king himself. He was the one who requested Teams GRVL and COFY for the assignment and yet they hadn't received their orders yet.

"Hey. You smell that, Yatsuhashi?" Greg finally spoke up, causing the big guy of Team COFY to look up. He looked around before shrugging in silence, not very much a talker. "Smells like a babysitting job if you ask me."

"Seems like it." Yatsuhashi replied finally, earning a scoff from Leland.

"Babysittin' job me arse! This has the Council written all over it! Why else would the KE agent withhold our mission objectives for so long?"

"That is true, Batista. Hey. What gives about that anyway? Are we taking out Grimm or what?" Greg asked, the agent remaining silent. It was several more moments of silence until they received their orders.

"Simple. A large group of Grimm needs to be destroyed along with a White Fang outpost nearby." The KE agent finally spoke, signaling the bullhead pilot to descend. The aircraft began to land as the two teams got up. "Anyway, the council sent me to evaluate your teams and I will be monitoring you from a distance so good luck."

The Bullhead touched the ground and the teams leaped onto the grass and rushed off into the forest to begin their mission. Unknown to them, the agent smirked and lifted a scroll up. "Adam. They are all yours. Remember. Miss Fall wants the leader alive."

The Bullhead lifted up and zoomed off back to Vale, leaving the teams in an elaborate trap.

**Present Day...**

**Beacon Academy...**

Blake sighed softly as she looked over her notebook, eyes focused on the pages. They gazed over the small drawings on the pages. 'Adam,' She thought somberly.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang asked, budging herself into Blake's personal space.

"Oh. Just studying." Blake answered, closing her journal quickly before Yang could read inside of it.

Yang rolled her eyes and leaned to the left catching a grape in her mouth from across the table. "Lame," She replied to her partner.

"Ah, leave her alone, Yang. She needs to be with her own devices for the moment," Raiden brought up to her picking his teeth with a knife.

"So I hear that DICE and EA Games are going to agree, though they are reluctant, to work with Infinity Ward and Activision to make the first Call of Duty Battlefield crossover game." Rick brought up, earning a look from a few others at the table.

"Nonsense. I'll believe that once they actually release a game together. I thought it was impossible with Bungie and Activision to work together until that game Destiny came out. Which was... Not as stellar many would think, but still in a league of it's own," Alex piped in as well.

Teams RWBY and RADR were sitting together at one table with Miguel, whose team had to finish up a late assignment they forgot about despite the leader reminding them multiple times. Across from them, Team JNPR was talking among themselves while Nora threw food to Yang across the way.

Raiden was just sighing with a smile gracing his face seeing his fellow teammates converse with everyone else as he ate. Alex was playing around with a small ball of fire in hand as he made it change forms. From a star, a crosshair, and even attempted to make his name with it. Rick was busy tinkering with a small prototype fly drone which he didn't bother telling anyone what it was for at the moment. "Don't want to ruin my own expectations for it," He'll always reply.

And Derrick? He was just chilling about near Team RWBY trying to eat his food in peace. Suddenly Ruby zoomed over to the table and slammed a binder on it. "Friends, ladies, guys, and Weiss."

"Hey!" Weiss retorted, not liking the fact Ruby mentioned her separately from the others.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby started off, unknowingly referencing the 16th President of the United States of America.

"This is going to be good." Yang told Blake, knowing what was about to happen.

Alex still held the fireball in hand but directed his gaze at the Young Reaper. "A dream, huh? Mind telling us what it is then? Sure beats listening to Prof. Port for two hours."

"Yeah. What scheme did you come up with this time, Ruby?" Miguel asked, cleaning his weapons, Quick and Draw, at the table.

"The finals are coming up soon with the second semester so I'm planning to start off this semester with a bang," Ruby happily chirped back.

"I will to start off my semester with a Yang. Ah?" Yang added in with a grin on her face. She suddenly got hit in the face with an apple by Nora, who booed at the pun.

"Wait did you steal Weiss's binder?" Rick asked, only to receive a smile from Ruby.

"I am not a crook." Ruby replied, quoting yet another US President.

Clearing her throat, Ruby continued to speak. "I as team leader say that today, as a team, enjoy one of the greatest days ever!"

"Are you sure about that? There are plenty of other things you could do today." Miguel replied, knowing that in a few moments, shit will hit the fan between Yang and Nora with the food tossing.

Yang glared back at Nora who merely smirked back at her. Without thinking, she grabbed Raiden's plate and grabbed the mashed potatoes off of it. She placed it in her hands balling it up before throwing it back at the Valkyrie.

The Valkyrie dodged it and threw a pie back at her. Weiss stood up at that moment and began to speak. "Well I'm one to think that-"

The pie struck Weiss in the face, causing everyone to pause and turn to Nora. Jaune was gaping in shock while Pyrrha covered her mouth. Ren facepalmed as Nora pointed to him.

Raiden was wide eyed seeing the Heiress get pie all over her face while Alex held his mouth trying not to laugh at the sight of it. Rick dropped his mini screwdriver from his hand hearing the splatter while Derrick just froze staring at Nora.

"And here comes the fire." Miguel muttered, watching as the sides formed.

Outside...

"You should've seen her! She was awesome, man! And then I got him with a banana, and she came outta nowhere!" Sun exclaimed happily to his friend.

"Okay." The blue haired teenager next to Sun replied, listening to his friend's story. He had spiky blue hair with goggles on the and a red jacket on. He wore gray pants and had a weapon folded up onto his back.

"And the best part, she's a Faunus!" Sun quickly covered his mouth and shook his head. "And don't tell anyone this. It's a secret. And not just I'm gonna go tell Scarlet secret. I mean secret secret."

"Okay. I get it. Relax, man." The teen replied, rolling his eyes slightly at his friend's concern.

"I just don't wanna ruin this, you know? They're really great guys," Sun told his friend. But as they walked down towards the door, they never realized food hitting the windows and both Jaune and Alex crashing into the glass.

"Dude. Relax. I can handle this." Neptune replied again, noting how Sun was really worried about this.

"You're gonna be cool, right?" Sun asked him still unsure.

"Dude." Neptune cross his arms over his chest and flashed his friend a smile.

"Good point."

As they entered the lunchroom, both had different reactions of the scene. Neptune had a face of shock and surprise while Sun had a face of excitement and thrill.

"FOOD FIGHT!" The students shouted as they ran out of the mess hall.

On one side of the lunch room, tables and chairs were all piled up together will a couple vending machines here and there. Team JNPR stood on the like with Nora cackling loudly like a madwoman. "HAHAHAHAHA! IM QUEEN OF THE CASTLE! IM QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!"

And to their surprise, Rick and Alex stood by their side while Raiden and Derrick were at the other end of the room with Team RWBY.

Ruby stood up with a carton of milk in his hands and point a finger at the others. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be victorious!" With that, she squeezed the milk out of the carton with a tightening fist. "It will be delicious!"

The rest of Team RWBY and remainder of RADR raised their fists in the air cheering loudly. "Yeah! You're going down!" Yang shouted.

"Know the taste of defeat!" Raiden shouted as well.

"Off with their heads!" Nora shouted, as she flipped off the top of the tables. Jaune grabbed a large breadstick and a tray to use as a sword and shield while the others threw watermelons at each other. Team RWBY and company started doing evasive action to dodge the incoming melons that splattered everywhere with chunks flying about. Nora grabbed a pole and stabbed a watermelon into the end of it, making a temporary war hammer out of it. Ren grabbed two sticks of celery while Pyrrha grabbed a long breadstick to use like a spear.

Ruby narrowed her eyes before glancing at her sister. "Yang! Turkey!" She shouted dodging another melon.

Yang grinned and ran towards a table edited rolling over it. In process, she threw her fists forward and got them into a couple turkeys. Landing on the ground, she smashed them together like her gauntlets before smashing melons away. Blake grabbed two ketchup bottles and rushed into the fray. Weiss picked up a ketchup bottle as well. However she also held a swordfish in her hands like a sword. The split up Team RADR grabbed many other various foods and charged at each other, ready to continue the food fight.

**One hour after the end of the food fight and one severe berating by Professor Goodwitch and Professor A. Pineda.**

**Headmaster Ozpin's Office**

Ozpin sighed softly to himself watching the familiar ships of Atlas Academy flying in the air near his school. And this meant one thing. A friend was visiting.

Glynda walked up to her boss crossing her arms. "Must he always bring his army wherever he goes?"

"Being a Headmaster and a General is rather tiring, Glynda. He is a busy man. But you're right. The sight is quite tiresome," Ozpin responded, clearly referring to the ships that was in the airspace. However, they weren't the only things airborne in the sky. Various Valean naval ships and their smaller frigates carrying armed battalions of VMC Marines were in the sky along with United States Air Force jets and helicopters carrying new huntresses and hunters in training from the United States. "However, seeing the United States participate in the ideals of the Hunters and Huntresses is promising."

The sounding bell on the elevator called their attention before it opened. Ironwood walked in, hands behind his back while he smiled. "Ozpin, it's so good to see you."

"It's a pleasure to see you too, General."

"Please, drop the formalities." He then smiled more seeing Glynda. "And Glynda! How are you doing?"

"Oh James," She replied back waving a bit at him. She then looked at Ozpin. "I'll be outside."

Miss Goodwitch was close to the door again when it opened again, revealing the khaki uniformed Admiral Garrison. He took his officer's cover off his head and politely nodded to her. "Sorry about that, ma'am."

"Oh. No apologies needed. From what I hear, you are almost the opposite of General Ironwood, Admiral." Ms. Goodwitch admitted, stepping aside to let him walk by. The Admiral walked over to Ozpin and shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you finally in person, Headmaster Ozpin. From what I hear from Corporal Pineda, I have you to thank for watching over him."

"Well, I've had nothing to do with that. All I've done was offer him to join my academy. And since then, he has been improving and learning how to become a Huntsman here. And I assume you and Ironwood met? Or is this the first time?" Ozpin replied back, looking at both his friend and new guest of honor in his school.

"We met once before at the party in Mistral." Ironwood replied, earning a nod from Garrison. "Anyway, I know you didn't ask me to come up here to talk about old stories, Ozpin."

"Well, it's also nice to visit Vale this time of year. And with you heading the Vytal Festival, I can't wait."

Ozpin nodded as he handed the two of them coffee before sitting down at his desk. "Well, it's nice to have old friends come and visit. But when an entire fleet is outside, that's when it becomes concerning."

"Well... Concern is what brought them here, Oz," Ironwood explained.

"Meh. We just always have fleets deployed at naval bases back on Earth so it's common to have our fighter jets investigating his airships." Garrison spoke for the United States.

"Understandable, Admiral Garrison. I don't condone you or your world's ways of military governance. It just makes me concerned. And James, I understand that traveling in between kingdoms is getting harder now-"

"Oz... You know why I'm here," Ironwood abruptly cut in.

Ozpin took a quick sip of his coffee and sighed placing his mug down. "We're in a time of peace. A show of force like this isn't necessary."

"We know what the real concern is here. That and something else." Ironwood replied, wearily eyeing Admiral Garrison.

"Oh. Is this about the US Armed Forces allowing Faunus to be able to enlist or even become officers again?" Garrison questioned, hearing a similar argument before from leaders of Vacuo, Atlas, and some of Mistral.

"No. I'm actually glad that you're allowing them to join. My academy is trying to get rid of that," Ironwood responded back to Garrison before looking back at his friend. "But what Qrow said is true-"

"If it is true, we'll do what we've always have done. Make new generations of Huntsmen," Ozpin replied back before leaning back in his chair. "It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate peace and unity."

"And increased security. POTUS is visiting during this time so there will be double the amount of military personnel in and around Vale. So far, special operation units and fireballs are conducting operations around Mount Glenn and the outskirts of Vale. No need for a repeat of the Tet Offensive." Garrison added, confusing the present company with the term POTUS and the Tet Offensive.

Ironwood just sighed and looked at his friend and shook his head. "Fine." He turned around before looking at Garrison with a nod. "I'm sorry that I have to leave on such a short notice." He walked away towards the elevator as it was being brought up. "But tell me." Turning around slowly, he looked at Ozpin with his eyes narrowed. "Are you sure your children are ready for a war?" He breathed out before entering the elevator and left the other two to themselves.

"I hope they never have to..." Ozpin mumbled to himself closing his eyes. "Admiral Garrison, I'm sorry you had to see that happen."

"Apology accepted. But that last question makes me uneasy. Mind explaining what exactly is going on, Headmaster Ozpin?"

"I'm sorry, I know that you're concerned about the safety of the people. But... You have to understand that even us have secrets we're not wanting others to know. But all I can say is that James has been stressed lately after a friend of ours has talked to us about potential threats."

Garrison simply accepted this for now, nodding his head. "Very well, Headmaster. However, I will tell you this one thing. If war does break out here, you will not be fighting it alone. The US will never leave an ally to fight a war alone."

"The true question is, who do you see as an ally here? Vale isn't the only kingdom here. Atlas. Vacuo. And Mistral. You have three other kingdoms to worry about if war does break out. Not to mention the panic that would ensue. And that panic would attract Grimm crawling to our walls. I even doubt your men would hold on those fronts simultaneously. A war against men and against Grimm."

"Actually the way things are going, you will have only one enemy to deal with if war breaks out. The United States is currently bombing heavily populated Grimm areas outside of Vale and the surrounding area. Not to mention, we are currently able to keep the Grimm at bay at FOB Glenn with only one thin wire fence guarded by artillery, MGs, and flamethrowers."

Ozpin merely nodded at this but sighed silently looking directly forward. 'We don't know where the Grimm come from. They just keep coming no matter what. Military action is good, but not enough.'

"Well we are saving the White phosphorus in case of emergency so that's one of our backup weapons." Garrison admitted, sitting down across from Ozpin's desk.

"I'm glad you told me that, Admiral. And while I do admire you and your country's effort to help us out, I just fear it might not be enough to win. I'm just afraid that we cannot win in strength alone. Because what I think," Ozpin began before looking out one of the many windows, he took a small sip from his mug. "Is that victory can be found in a simple soul."

"Look. If it makes you feel any better, the United States has been invaded before twice and yet we are still around. That and the fact, we have more experience in combating terrorism than Atlas' military. After all, ISIS is about the same as your White Fang, only more religious fanatic and mostly suicidal."

"Thank you, Admiral. It has somewhat put me at ease. Just, it's the Vytal Festival. There's no need for us to have our armies to be present. It will only cause some level of discomfort and a level of fear."

**In the library... **

War was going on between Team RWBY and Team RADR in the most intense game of Remnant.

Ruby had a sinister look on her face feeling like that she has the upper hand against all her opponents in the game. "Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!" The Young Rose shouted pointing at her sister.

"Bring it on, sis!" Yang exclaimed with a grin.

At a nearby table, Team JNPR was busy studying for one of their classes as the banter went on. Nora was fast asleep with a snot bubble coming out of her nose while Ren studied his textbook next to her. Jaune and Pyrrha simply studied with the same textbook, practically next to each other.

Weiss and Blake looked at each other, clearly having no idea what was going on in their game. Though Raiden was having very little trouble playing as his native kingdom. He just loved it to how Ruby and Yang paid little attention to him.

"They may have to update the game now with the fifth Kingdom coming in." Weiss commented, earning a look from Jaune at his table.

"Country, Weiss. The United States of America is a democratic country, not a kingdom." Jaune corrected.

She merely rolled her eyes and brought her attention back to the game before seeing that Raiden was on the offensive.

"And with the passive ability of Warrior Zeal of Mistral, all my forces have increased damage and defense. And with my MSF and Mistralian 7th Fleet, they destroyed your fleet, Ruby."

"Noooo!" Ruby cried out, laying her head on the table. "My men...you shall be avenged..."

"Meh. They were mostly robots anyway." Yang replied, looking at a small model of one.

"Now," Raiden began cracking his knuckles before grinning at his girlfriend. "Ready to fight me, Yang? I ain't gonna show mercy on you and Vale."

"Blake is Vale remember. I'm in control of Vacuo." Yang pointed out, reminding him of the player's armies.

"My brother is a bit hyped up playing as our home kingdom. Despite being a great leader, he can get real competitive," Alex pointed out while observing the game layout.

Raiden sighed before drawing his card. "Bet you didn't see this coming. My uncle's personal fleet!" He shouted drawing the card.

Just then, Blake smirked before placing down her card. "Valiant Valkyrie. Kiss goodbye to your fleet, Raiden."

Raiden's face fell hearing that from his fellow Faunus before he slammed it down on the table groaning. "Damn it..."

"Well that's pretty much game now." Weiss replied, not wanting to see how badly it would end.

"Sup losers." Sun greeted them, walking up to their table.

"Not much. Just watched our glorious leader get defeated in such the ironic way," Rick replied back, laid back against his chair grinning. "You?"

"Eh. Not much except for being lectured by the US Embassy to never go running through US military sections of the harbor without permission again." Sun replied, his friend Neptune walking up behind him.

"Seriously, running through military property isn't suggested at all. Sometimes, they're issued to shoot on sight at times for safety reasons," Derrick pointed out, leaned back and reading a book trying to be normal.

"Yeah. Whatever." Sun replied, waving it aside. "Anyway, I want to introduce you to my friend, Neptune."

All the members of RADR waved at the new face, with all of their greetings getting out of the way. "So, which kingdom do you come from?"

"Him and I are from Haven Academy." Sun answered as Neptune looked at the three teams.

"Um. Aren't libraries suppose to be used for studying?" Neptune questioned, causing Ren to throw his hands up into the air.

"Thank!" He replied, waking Nora up. The Valkyrie shot up straight in her seat and her nose bubble popped. "Pancakes!"

"Well, they're good for a bit of social gathering. Just not a good place to have board games since they tend to get pretty competitive," Alex mentioned, pointing at his brother who was just still dealing from his defeat. "Really competitive."

Can you give me something more to work with? Something to keep the conversation going or maybe change topic?

"So, the Vytal Festival is coming up. Mind walking us through it what it actually is since, oh I don't know, from another universe?" Rick said in a sarcastic tone with a smirk.

"Well it's pretty much the festival Vale throws when it's time for the tournament at Amity Coliseum. All the hunting academies get together and fight in match to take home the prize of being able to win the tournament. Last year, Vale was close to winning but in the singles finale, their representative was forfeited for being late." Neptune explained, leaning against a nearby shelf.

"So, go to explain, me and Raiden are attending Beacon, an academy in Vale. But our nationality is actual of Mistralian. If we fight in this tournament, who are we representing?" Alex asked, now intrigued at the aspect of the tournament.

"You attend Beacon Academy so you will represent Beacon. However it depends on certain aspects of your training and future career. For example, VMC recruits actually attend Beacon Academy as part of their training, but during the tournament, they represent the VMC instead of Beacon Academy."

"If I heard right from some teachers, you're from Vacuo, but you represent Haven Academy then once the Tournament rolls along by. So technically, you represent both, am I right?" Rick asked wanting to make sure he had things right since he wanted to become a citizen of Vale.

"Nah. We just represent Haven for now which is Mistral's academy." Sun replied.

"Guess we're representing Beacon then. Though me and Rick don't have a kingdom to be aligned to anyway. And we can't become American Citizens either," Derrick brought up to the group.

"Maybe a stop to the Valean Immigration Department will fix that." Yang suggested, leaning back in her chair.

"We could go this weekend after classes on Friday. We could all head down to Vale to hang out while those two get their registration into place," Ruby suggested smiling.

"Sounds great. However I am somewhat interested about those new Hunters and Huntresses in Training come in from the US honestly." Neptune admitted, just like Weiss, he was interested in figuring out the newcomers as well.

"They have potential. Living proof before they came en mass is Rick and Derrick," Raiden pointed out. "So they have hidden potential to use here."

"Well now, Weiss. If you would like to go with me to meet them, I would be more than happy to have you along." Neptune coolly replied, Weiss really having a major crush on the new blue haired visitor, much to Derrick's jealousy. He glared subtly at Neptune and clenched his hidden left hand into a fist. "Mèrde..." He muttered softly.

"Well, I guess everything is set. Can't wait to go this Friday," Raiden said before wincing in slight pain and looked at his prosthetic. "Not again... I hate that phantom pain."

"Seriously. You should see an Atlas Technician for your arm. They provide better prosthetic limbs than anyone else I can remember." Weiss pointed out after hearing Raiden bring it up.

"I'll keep that in mind... Damn it... Rick, let's go. I need you to look at it quickly," Raiden told his friends as he stood up to leave.

As everyone left the library, all over the school, visiting students and the new Americans were wandering around exploring. The thing about these new members is that they joined a JROTC program in order to start training and be sponsored into the new academy. The way of identifying an American Hunter or Huntress in Training was by the uniforms they wore. They wore the respective dress uniform of the branch of service that sponsored the ROTC program they were a part of. There were various people in Army, Navy, Air Force, and Marine uniforms that made them stood out the most. Not even the academy from Atlas had uniforms more impressive than the new United States Armed Forces Hunting Program.

Team RADR were already familiar with the different branches of United States personnel on the campus while they had to remind their friends which is which quickly getting the jist of it.

"Haven't seen recruitment like this since the Federation hit," Alex whistled in amazement. "Now we have both Huntsmen and U.S Military here."

"I'm just surprised at the number of people that were gathered up and trained in so little time." Ren commented, passing two Americans girls in the dark blue Air Force uniforms. They waved to him before turning back to talking among themselves.

"It's like that when you join the military, which is rather impressive since we're in constant turbulent peace," Derrick explained to them. As they walked down the hall, they took notice of one American in a Marine Dress Blue uniform. He was clearly more tougher looking with his broad shoulders and chiseled face. He had brown hair in a crew cut and blue eyes that were seeming dull under his barracks cover. His name plate said his name was an A. Shephard while the two chevrons on his sleeves indicated he was a Corporal. Currently Corporal Shephard of the USMC Hunting Branch was currently looking at several photos of previous teams lined up along the wall.

Feeling curious, Raiden walked over trying to ignore the irritating pain in his left arm. "Corporal, having trouble finding something or just looking at the things this place has to offer?"

"Nah. Just looking around." The man replied, stepping away from the wall.

"Well, it's good to see another American here. Sure, the company that Remnant offers is rather nice, it doesn't hurt to see someone familiar," Raiden added and glanced at the wall himself for a brief moment.

"Yeah. I'm Adrian by the way." The young Marine Hunter-in-Training introduced himself, other his hand put to Raiden. "Corporal Adrian Shephard in fact."

"Former Sergeant Raiden Williams. Just Raiden now since I'm no longer part of the U.S Military," The Ghost replied and shook hands with him.

"You? A part of the military?" Adrian commented in disbelief before shaking his head. "That must be a long story, eh?"

"Definitely a long story. And not one many will believe. But I am former military as well my team. But let's brush that aside, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Oh yeah. You guys here are on teams. We are assigned by service branch and squads at the USAFHP." Adrian replied, walking down the hall alongside with Teams RWBY, RADR, and JNPR.

"Interesting, but understandable," Raiden replied before hissing in pain once again and held his left arm. Yang saw this and quickly came over to him. "Hey, you alright?" She asked, worry slowly flooding her mind.

"Y-Yeah... Rick... We gotta go now..."

Adrian simply walked away, heading back to the other US students.

"Damn, you really need me to check it. C'mon, let's get going before you double over," Rick replied and quickly got over to his leader and helped him out. "Yang? Come with us. He'll need some help."

"I wonder how the other countries on Earth are reacting to the news of Remnant." Someone commented, nearby causing the discussion to change as they walked down the halls. As the airships were moving and ferrying visiting students to Beacon, a V-22 Osprey landed on a pad nearby and Team's GRVL and COFY emerged from them. They looked tired but still alright. However Greg had a weird burn mark of some sort on his face, almost close to spider webbing. However he did not let that make him angry at all as if he had already decided to ignore it for now. They waved at several students when they ran into Team's RADR and RWBY. "Hey, guys and girls. How have you guys been while we were gone?"

"If you could say that trying to survive a ridiculous food fight after Weiss got a pie to the face, the time has been alright while you guys were gone. How was the mission?" Raiden asked as he took a closer look at the scar on Greg's face. "Yesh, who did that to your face?"

"Some amber eyed bitch got the drop on me when I was separated from the rest of the group and tried to use some Grimm glove thing to steal my Semblance or Aura or something. I don't know but it drained all my Aura out before I used a Deagle to blow the connection away."

The Ghost Leader winced at that young hearing what his friend said. Despite recently getting Aura himself, it was pretty horrific that this happened. "Think you're alright? You seem a little more pale than before."

"Yeah. In fact, wanna see something cool? Meet me on the roof of the second year dormitory after I get everyone here settled in and have a debriefing with Ozpin." Greg waved off, walking to catch up with the rest of his friends and teammates.

Raiden merely nodded before turned around to walk back to his team and sighed. "This'll be something. But hope they'll be alright soon." With that, the four teams parted ways, heading back to their own dorms for now. Until Greg was done with his debrief with Ozpin. Back in Team RADR's dorm, Raiden sighed as he was seated at a table with Rick coming over with a small box of tools to inspect his arm. "Maybe take some advice from Weiss about that new prosthetic she mentioned about," Rick brought up as he began to sync up the arm to a device for calibration.

"I'll think about it. Had this arm for a bit, so you know, a bit attached to it," Raiden replied back. The Korean had his tongue sticking out as he slowly dissect the arm up to see the wires in there. And he let out a long whistle seeing it. "Damn, most of the wires and systems have been fried. Maybe thanks to your electric show and all."

Rick sighed as he grabbed a couple tools to begin repairs on the arm. "Geez man, never thought you could've fried that stuff. Atlas Corporation tech is state of the art and yet you managed to fuck it up."

Raiden soon sighed as he couldn't move his left arm as well for the moment. "Rick... Take my arm off."

"But, you'll be just be a guy with one arm. I can still-"

"No. Don't bother. Take it off."

"Fine... It'll be painful though."

Awhile later, Raiden was screaming at the top of his lungs as he was once again experiencing extreme pain as Rick was removing his prosthetic arm, some blood actually being drawn as the arm itself was imbedded a little in his stub to sense the nervous system and brains wavelengths for it to move. And both Alex and Derrick had to hold him down to make sure he was squirming as much.

"How much longer?!" Alex shouted at the Korean before getting elbowed in the stomach by his brother.

"No much more! I have to remove one more thing...! There! Now pulling him away from me!" Rick shouted as he pulled on the now loose arm.

Several members of Team RWBY and JNPR rushed in with their weapons raised, thinking trouble had struck TEAM RADR. Instead they witnessed Raiden stop yelling after Rick finally removed the limb.

There they saw that his stub was bleeding slightly with Rick holding the arm in hand panting with a laugh. "Hah! Finally!"

Those that saw what happened knew that Raiden did have a prosthetic arm to replace his left one. But with Ruby and Yang, they began to freak out screaming startling RADR, causing Rick to throw the arm at them in response as if they were under attack.

After several minutes of further yelling, things calmed down and explanations were given to Team RWBY and JNPR.

"Oh? So that's why he was screaming because you were pulling his arm off?" Ruby asked tilting her head curiously at Team RADR.

Rick nodded as he was once again holding the arm but firmly so he didn't throw it again. "Yeah. After seeing the damage caused to it, it's better if we get a new arm for him because this'll just slow him down."

Raiden sighed as he rubbed the stub of his left arm and closed his eyes. "Now I have to handle things with one arm now."

"Well. Maybe I could see if my family could help you out since we have close ties to the Atlas Military." Weiss admitted, trying to be polite.

"I think that would be best. But I'm making the design so they can have a reference. And sending them the arm. Don't want him to have an overweight arm to screw things up for him." Already on the case, Rick was now on a tablet of his and began to trace out a new design for Raiden.

"So... How did it feel like losing your arm?" Ruby inquired being interested.

"Ruby! You can't just ask him how he lost it!" Weiss scolded her partner.

"No, it's okay... It... It was painful... Even with it off... It just felt like I still had my arm. A phantom pain if you could say. I can still feel it being blown off from time to time..."

"Well...while we wait for his new arm to come in, let's see what Greg wanted to show us on the Second Year Dormitory roof." Rick suggested, remembering Greg's offer about seeing something out of the ordinary. Everyone nodded as they all got their bearings together and made their way to the Second Years Dormitory with Raiden lagging behind trying to get used to having only one arm again.

**In Ozpin's office**

Just as everyone was beginning to wrap things up in Ozpin's office, the elevator opened and Greg walked out of it. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of the scar on his face, although Garrison didn't realize what the scar meant for Ozpin, Ironwood, and Goodwitch. "Before you ask, yes. It does hurt like hell but I can fix that later. Right now I have to give you some information about our last mission, Headmaster."

The Marine turned to the Admiral and gave him a salute. Garrison returned the salute and dropped it, allowing the Corporal to go at ease.

"Corporal Pineda. Mind explaining why your team took a week to get back from what should have been a day long mission as well as how you got that nasty burn mark on your face." Ozpin requested, sipping from his coffee mug. Greg nodded his head and began his story.

"Things went south the moment we were dropped off into the area. White Fang were in the area and captured us. They were planning on executing Velvet and Orion for being traitors of their own kind when I went...um...apeshit and freed them. Anyway, on the way to find the rest of Team COFY, I got ambushed by some fire Huntress of some sort in the dark who had amber eyes. She beat the literal shit out of me and they pulled out this glove in which a Grimm bug thing came out of it and spat this black web on my face. It burned so much that I wasn't able to tell she was draining my Aura or something. I mean I feel fine now but only because I was sleeping for the entire trip back home. Anyway, I pulled out my Deagle and shot a round at the webbing and then ran off. So then for five days, everyone was evading White Fang patrols and Grimm when a USMC Osprey flew by and spotted us."

Everyone in the room looked at each other before Ozpin cleared his throat. "Thank you for your time, Corporal l. But I have one more question before you leave. Could you possibly identify this person if you ran into them again?"

Greg thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No. Not their face that is. However I could easily spot them with their eyes."

"Thank you. You may leave now." At this, Greg walked out of the office and rode the elevator down.

**Several minutes later...**

The three teams reached the rooftop of the Second Year Dorms, finding Greg in a pair of swim trunks and sunglasses lying on a beach recliner of all things. He held a can of Coca-Cola soda in his right hand and his scroll in his left. He turned his head and instantly threw his scroll to Jaune. "Hey! Think fast!"

Jaune caught it and opened it, revealing Greg's Aura levels. It was completely depleted, meaning he had used up a ton of Aura for the past several days. Everyone crowded around Jaune to take a peek and were shocked to see that it was completely gone.

"Are you okay, Greg? Aren't you... You know... Drowsy?" Ruby asked him now looking at the Marine.

"That's where things get interesting." Greg replied, taking off his sunglasses. His eyes were currently back to their original gray blue color instead of his bright blue. "Now observe."

He simply laid on his back and stuck his hand out into the air. A ball of light began to form in his hands and all over his body was a shimmering Aura. Everyone looked in surprise as his Aura bar refilled slow but steadily. His eyes started to turn bright blue again along with the scar on his face slowly evaporating away. In two minutes, he was back at 100 % of his Aura, ready to go. He got to his feet and walked over to Rick and Derrick.

"Now that's not the only thing I have up my sleeve. Remember when everyone wasn't sure if people from Earth had Auras. Well the same principles apply to Terrans, which is the new term for Earth-born people by the way. So in other words, Rick and Derrick here need some help unlocking their Auras."

The two widened their eyes and looked at each other hearing that. "Wait? You mean we can actually have Aura here? And when was this just found out?" Rick asked, now astonished at this revelation.

"Well, Doctor Oobleck and Professor Peach came up with the theory after seeing several of our own Marines get their own Auras unlocked."

"Well, this is a sudden turn of events. Well, I can't wait to see if this actually works. And I wonder what Semblances me and Frenchy will get here," Rick said making Derrick elbow him in the side.

"Well. One way to find out. Go talk to one of the teachers to see if you can get your Auras unlocked."

Both guys nodded before they ran off of the roof back downstairs to get theirs unlocked. Greg shook his head before seeing Raiden, without his left arm. "Before you say anything, it had to be removed."

"Well hope you get a replacement for it soon." Greg waved at him before picking up his coke again. He took a sip of his drink.

Raiden sighed as he walked over to him and showed his left arm. "I've learned how to fight with just one arm. But I don't think I'll last for that long in a fight."

"Which is why we're getting him a new arm. But it'll be some time before we can be able to get it," Weiss interjected.

"Well maybe you can make a temporary one until he gets his new arm in."

"Well... I don't have the materials to make one for him. The arm he had is too fried up for me to salvage anything out of it," The Korean explained to Greg meaning Raiden had to be a one armed person for the time being.

"Well, you could build one using the forge the Academy has. After all, Beacon does carry some prosthetics for those that need them."

The Korean cursed to himself in his home language and banged his head against the wall forgetting about that.

"Well, alright. Thanks for the tip, Greg," Raiden told him and moved his left stump. "At least you don't need to know what it's like to have one."

"No problem, man." Greg replied, slipping on his sunglasses again. He crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back in the beach recliner.

"So what happened to the rest of you team and COFY? What happened to them? You got any idea?" Raiden asked, now looking over the edge of the roof and out on the horizon.

"Oh that's an easy answer. They are just catching up on some serious sleep. Nothing too bad really."

With that, Yang walked over and hugged her boyfriend from behind and placed her face against his left shoulder. She brought her right hand up and gently rubbed his stub. "I'll make sure I'll help you out with this until you get your arm back," Yang whispered quietly to him.

"Yeah. You guys have-" At that moment from lack of sleep, Greg suddenly fell asleep. His soda simply fell out of his hands and spilt on the floor.

Soon enough, Teams RWBY and what was left of RADR went downstairs back into the building. Ruby mentioned that they should go to the armory reminding them that Greg told them about prosthetics for Raiden to use before he gets one from Atlas.

"So all we have to do is pick up a limb, slam it in and he is ready to go right?" Nora grinned at this, making Raiden lean away from her.

"No... There has to be fitting. Adjustments, and then seeing if it will agree with my body's natural electrical current since I'm juiced up on it," Raiden explained, ready to run away if Nora goes with her thinking.

"Why would you want your nerves to be connected to it though? Wouldn't it be easier to be able to not feel any pain from you limb?" Ruby asked, her Forte being weapons not robotic limbs.

"To get to the jist of it, Ruby, I'd rather have it connected to my nerves so I know that if I'm taking damage on the arm, I can pull it away so it won't sustain as much. You get it?"

"Well I guess a little bit." Ruby admitted, rubbing the back of her head.

Walking over to one of the areas students would make weapons or repairs, Raiden sat down on a chair in don't of a metal table and sighed. "Can one of you go find the Korean? He's probably having a meltdown considering he and Derrick can have their Aura unlocked."

"Speaking of that, who is going to unlock their Aura anyway?" Pyrrha asked, earning the attention of everyone. "In Mistral, unlocking someone else's Aura is considered to be making that person the significant other to the one who unlocked it."

The remaining two guys of RADR perked their heads up before Raiden turned at his brother with a glare. "Alex , sag es mir. die entriegelt Ihre Aura?" (Alex, tell me. Who unlocked your Aura?)

"N-No one! You know Uncle did unlocked both of ours!" Alex retorted back in slight fear.

"Still? You might've gotten yours way unlocked sooner."

"Lay off me man!"

"Well. I guess they could have one of the professors here do it for them."

"I suppose. But someone find him. He's the only one I trust with prosthetics for now."

"Hey! Sometimes it helps to have another prosthetic help a fellow get a new arm in." A large third year walked over to them, wearing only a pair of shorts due to the fact he was using a fire forge. He had robotic leg in place of his left leg and was cleaning his hands with a rag. "Name's Bryant. Let's take a look at that limb that needs fixing."

Raiden nodded at him to acknowledge the newcomer. "Raiden, First Year." He took a closer look at the leg and then to his face. "So, someone can relate to me. How'd you lose your leg?"

"Was born that way." Bryant replied, motioning Raiden to sit at a seat next to a workshop table. "Didn't stop me from getting into Beacon Academy."

The Ghost Leader walked over being shocked hearing this. "Damn, never had to deal with that until two years ago." Raiden then pointed to his left stub. "Got this after a trying to blow something up went wrong. Lucky my body didn't take too much damage."

"Yep. Another hazard which makes me have a part-time job here." He replied, pulling out some tape to measure Raiden's right arm so he could get the estimate of his right. "Hold still for a moment please."

Raiden merely obeyed his command and stayed still as he relaxed himself. "So, what's your story? You know, how you got here into Beacon and all."

"Just went to the academies. That's all there is too it."

"I was a walking vegetable for six months after I lost my arm. Couldn't do anything significant," Raiden mentioned with a long sigh. "Missed parkouring for a bit."

Bryant simply listened as he began sorting through a box of limbs he had for left arms.

"So how are you going to do this? I'm just looking for an arm to be a temporary one as I'm getting one from Atlas."

"Well rather than have you go through the reinstalling of a new limb, we are going to go with the more basic arm that allows you to monitor your health, Aura, as well as how damaged your arm is." Bryant replied, picking up an almost skeletal robotic arm. It had a small monitor on the wrist area along with a reinforced steel casing.

Raiden took a closer inspection of it to see the frame of it as well the design. "Well, not the prettiest, but will it do the job? How durable is it?"

"Durable enough to block several high caliber rounds." He replied, examining the stump to see where he could make the connections. "Also you won't be able to feel any feelings from this arm so make sure you check the pad and come visit me for maintenance."

Nodding in confirmation, Raiden relaxed himself and took in a deep breath. "Alright, got it. Also got a techie on my team, so he can be able to look at it from time to time. But I'll come to you if it's damaged a lot."

"Okay. Now hold still for a second..." Bryant trailed off, snapping the new arm onto the stub. There was small mechanical noises as the arm attached itself to the stub painlessly and the pad lit up. It showed the measure of Raiden's Aura levels, a heart monitor and a status of the arm. "And done!"

Raiden was amazed at this and began moving the arm. The movements were fluid and it felt like he just regained his arm before it was blown off. "Wow... Thanks."

"No problem, man. Just remember to keep it clean and treat it well."

"I promise that. Never thought that the arm I had was so obsolete," Raiden said in amazement now gripping his mechanical fist.

"Well that's technology for you." Bryant replied, putting up his kit. "Anyway, enjoy the rest of your weekend."

Getting up from his seat, Raiden took a look at Bryant. "How would this handle with electrical currents? My body and Semblance is high in electricity."

"It will take it just fine. However don't try using your Semblance to charge your arm or anything like that." After that, the teams left and went back to their dormitories. Now that it was getting darker, they thought more about what to do with tomorrow.

Sometime had passed since the groups have dispersed, and Blake was by her lonesome in RWBY's dorm thinking hard. Thinking on why White Fang have allied themselves with a human.

"Hey, Blake. Is there something wrong?" Ruby asked, noticing that Blake seemed deep in thought.

The Cat Faunus looked up to see her leader and sighed. "Yeah... I'm fine... Don't worry about me..."

"Come on, Blakey. You can tell us what it is. After all, we are a team." Yang replied, looking at her from her bunk.

Before Blake could answer, Ruby beat her too it. "It's about Torchwick, is it?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah. I'm just wondering why the White Fang would work for someone like him?"

"Why are we worrying about this? It's not our place to think about it. We're not yet ready to deal with something like this," Weiss brought up to them all.

"However the fact that Torchwick is working with the White Fang does bring up some concerns. That and the recent news about the White Fang being massacred in their own bases with no signs or identity of whoever did it." Blake pointed out, mainly focused about Torchwick though.

"That does seem troublesome. But this is out of our league. We can't just rush in on this. We need to let the ones who are ready to do this," Weiss argued back.

"None of us are ready!" Blake shoute back.

"Look. The point is we have to do something. I am not going to just sit there and let things happen that could potentially threaten the people of Vale."

Ruby soon has a smile on her face. "Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye."

"I'm in." Yang instantly replied, while Blake simply raised her hand.

"I guess I'll join in on this," Weiss added in with an exasperated sigh.

Ruby pouted as she turned around. "None of you said aye."

But Blake was just relieved that her team was behind her. "Alright, we're in this together."

"Yeah!" Ruby shouted before her face turned into one of horror. "Oh no! I left the game back in the library!"

Weiss facepalmed herself in the throes of her partner's childish antics. "We're doomed."

"I'll go out and get it!" Ruby cried out, rushing out of the room and down the hall.

But not paying attention, she ran into someone and fell backwards groaning in pain. "Ow..." She then gasped as she looked up and felt guilt wash over her. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"Hey. Don't worry about it. It's alright." The green haired girl replied, her uniform that of Haven Academy.

She helped Ruby up back to her feet who dusted herself off. "So, where are you guys from then?"

That's when another woman came into view of Ruby. With pitch black hair and yellow eyes that seemed to glow. "Visiting from Haven actually."

"Cool. Anyway, welcome to Beacon." Ruby replied, completely unaware that this was the same woman that had ambush Greg during the mission.

She then thought for a moment and then squealed softly. "Oooh! You must be here for the Tournament too! But exchange student dorms aren't here."

"Thank you then. We will be on our way now

Ruby just nodded and allowed them to pass by her before running down to the library to grab her board game.

**Elsewhere...**

The last of the White Fang members in the hideout were lined up against a wall, unable to see their urban camouflaged attackers. They wore white and grey camo with Integrated Ballistic Helmets and gas masks on. They even had olive drab vests and padding for further protection. However in their hands were MP5 Navy Submachine Guns with silencers on the end of the barrels.

"What the hell do you still want from us!? We don't even know who you are! We gave you all the information about the next meeting! Aren't you going to let us go!?" The leader of this small outpost shouted, not sure who they were. The attackers simply aimed and fired into the prisoners, coldly killing them all. The unit then walked out of the area, leaving behind a massacred White Fang outpost with no living survivors.

One of them picked up his radio and spoke into it. "Outpost eliminated. Will proceed with tomorrow's operation on attacking the meeting."

"Roger that. Remember. No witnesses."

**And finally. Sorry about the massive delay. I am not going to bore you on the details but GOR Revamped is back from its long hiatus. Now read and review because I need to work on some more shit and stories.**


End file.
